


Satan is Tired

by Your_Narrator



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 72 anime references, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels can have PTSD, At least he's trying to, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, Fix-It, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Michael x Mayuta, Miyuta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, crybaby verse, fuckin 009 references, i say crybaby verse but i threw everything in there, i will gently escort you away from the canon, this fic has pieces of the entire Devilman universe, we have manga references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 288,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Narrator/pseuds/Your_Narrator
Summary: Somewhere in Heaven, God was laughing, and Satan knew it. Just watching Satan suffer probably got the bastard off. Having to properly deal with humans, having crippling emotions, and watching the only thing Satan cared about die again and again was probably what God actually wanted. It was three new levels of Hell that were unlike any other form of suffering, and yet there Satan was, dealing with it all. Not for God’s pleasure, fuck that.He did it for Akira.





	1. Here We Go Again

Satan couldn’t get himself to step out of the car. His hazy eyes stayed transfixed on the wheel as his hands shook with trepidation at the sides of its glossy leather. He wanted so badly to ignore his feelings, longing for the oblivious days of being led by a corrupted self-conscious, but he could no longer ignore what was really happening. The feelings that he tried to ignore were stronger than ever, painful, seething, pulling at an aching heart that was too old, and he knew exactly why these horrid emotions held him so harshly. Every painful memory he wasn’t supposed to remember from previous loops was as vivid and blazing as the autumnal sun, and he hated the weight of each image. He tried to shove his memories aside as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. He wanted to get out of the car so badly, and he almost lifted his hand to the door handle, but then the cruel world outside called to him with haunting voices.

Their voices.

The voices outside were louder to him, and he could name every one. Miki, Wamu, Gabo, Hie, Babo, they were all there. He could name them, describe them, describe their families, friends, and interests. He could even give every painful detail about how each of them had died in every loop. They were like walking memory banks to him, bringing forth painful visions of failure after failure, wipeout after wipeout. Blood. Ichor. Their lifeless eyes and limp hands being held by a crying boy flashed through his mind, causing him to black out for but a moment before pulling himself back.

_I tried all I could. I did everything I could. I tried. That’s better. I tried._

He kept repeating that in his head. He tried steadying his breaths, clenching the wheel until his knuckles were white, but he couldn’t breathe away the anxiety. Perhaps he should just drive back into the bustling city and run away from what he’s always tried to take on. Maybe he was being too stubborn in trying so hard. Akira was wonderful, but maybe their reunion was the problem. But Satan wanted his Akira. He couldn’t abandon his Akira. But he couldn’t move. These emotions were swelling past any point of control, and Satan’s feet were being planted further into the driver seat’s rug. Would he ever move? He wasn’t sure. His wings were soaked with the blood of every Akira he has ever loved, and they pulled him further away from the car door.

Then, one voice in particular rang out: “I’m a mermaid that just got delivered from the far away sea!”

Satan snapped back to reality in an instant. That one sentence held enough power to replace every anxiety with determination. Sure, he had felt this same determination every time he came to the pier, but he always told himself the same thing, with varying degrees of passion: this time would be different. Ripping the car door open, Satan ran on to the pier and to the railing of the stairs. His coat flew with his vigor, and he clung to the railing.

“Akira!” Satan called out as he leaned forward.

And there they all were. Wamu and his gang looked up at Satan in agitation, but they weren’t of particular note. Miki, meanwhile, stood behind them, looking overwhelmed as her bright green eyes shot up to the railing. Although those green eyes brought back some of worst memories, Satan knew that taking the light out of her was not the answer, no matter how much joy it brought him. However, the five that didn’t know him were nothing compared to the boy that was off the side of the pier in a small fishing boat.

“Ryo!” Akira beamed. The human name almost sounded foreign, even if he had been using it for years. Akira’s perfect smile spread across his silly baby face. His fluffy, chestnut hair bounced with his excitement, his scrawny form barely visible under his baggy shirt. The sunlight that radiated from his skin turned him gold, like a prize to be won.

_... No, we have to stop thinking like that._

“Wait!” Satan flew down the stairs and jumped into the fishing boat before Akira could get on to the pier. Their arms immediately locked around each other, and Satan tightened his embrace as he swung Akira in a circle.

“Akira, how do you know this guy?”

Satan glanced over at Miki and gave the most civil smile he could. He kept one arm secured around Akira’s shoulders, and, as always, Akira’s arm sat on Satan’s hips with ease. The feeling of Akira’s arm on his hip still made Satan’s heart flutter after all these times.

“Oh! This is my old buddy Ryo! We grew up together before he had to move away!”

“Ryo?” Miki’s eyes flicked over to Satan. She crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed, but Satan spotted a slight smile on the corners of her mouth, “I’m Miki. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” the response had become less forced with each loop.

“Okay, it’s nice to meet everybody, but you did not answer me.”

All attention was brought to Wamu, who was standing with his crew and looking more frustrated than before. Flipping back through the loops, Satan realized that Wamu’s introduction into this thread always began with this one rap.

He always asked the same question.

“Did you like my song?”

To which Miki would always reply the same way.

“I don’t like rap.”

And, thus, there they were.

Wamu’s shoulders slouched as the rest of his friends mumbled to one another. An awkward stigma filled the air as Satan glanced at Akira, who was obviously feeling the mood change as well.

“Well,” although Satan did not shout, his tone commanded everyone’s attention. He and Akira got out of the boat and stood on the pier as Satan continued, “I am heading off to a party soon, and although I was just going to take Akira, I believe it’s only fair to extend the invitation.”

Somewhere in Heaven, God was laughing, and Satan knew it. Just watching Satan suffer probably got the bastard off. Having to properly deal with humans, having crippling emotions, and watching the only thing Satan cared about die again and again was probably what God actually wanted. It was three new levels of Hell that were unlike any other form of suffering, and yet there Satan was, dealing with it all. Not for God’s pleasure, fuck that. He did it for Akira.

Satan couldn’t recall the first time he remembered the previous loop, but he had been trying to use his memories to his advantage for many loops thereafter. After watching it all play out again and again, Satan had a few things together. First off, this Sabbath party had to take place no matter what, as human Akira was far too weak to deal with what would happen next. Satan knew this good and well through some awful trial and error.

Next, he knew someone from this dock had to come with them. _Someone_ had to. Satan had tried so many things by himself: he abandoned Jenny, he killed the foes that sought Akira, he even went through a loop without allying with the Demons at all. Somehow, however, he still ended up killing everyone on the planet. Of course, it wasn’t his fault. God always figured out how to blame him, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. This dock was one of the last places that something could still change. Some here had to do something different...

_… But humans are too weak to be different. They just fall into the same holes and die._

“What kind of party?” Miki asked.

A voice interjected, “Is it a Sabbath party?”

Satan’s eyes glanced over to Wamu, the latter of which was excited to hear the answer to his question.

"Yes."

It was almost a snap that came from Miki’s lips, “Oh, no! Akira, you are not going to a Black Sabbath party! Those are extremely dangerous, especially with people you don’t know!”

Satan felt the weight of his shotgun from the right side of his coat. He could just make a scene and steal Akira away right now, but that never gave him the right results. He had to be… _Reasonable._ Akira had used that word so many times with him in the past loops that it was starting to become pointless.

However, before Satan could say anything, Gabi chimed in from behind Wamu.

“Not if you go with a group. We’ve been to one or two, and we’re still alive!”

“But are you alive and _well?”_ the question seemed like a joke, but Miki’s face was extremely serious.

Satan held the bridge of his nose. The sun was setting, and time was growing short. The shotgun was feeling _so_ much heavier.

“Miki, Akira and I are already going. Either you come with us and sooth your paranoia, or you walk home while Akira and I have a delightful time.”

Miki’s eyes narrowed once more, “Akira can barely defend himself.”

“I am extremely strong. He has nothing to worry about.”

“What if he gets drugged?”

“I’m there.”

“What if you get drugged?”

“I have built up immunities.”

“That’s impossible.”

“You doubt me?”

“Of course!” Miki threw her arms up, “I don’t know who you are, and you’re running off with one of my best friends to a Black Sabbath party out of nowhere! Forgive me if I’m a little skeptical!”

Although her arguments were _reasonable,_ and Satan knew it, he couldn’t help but feel his shoulders tense-up. The shotgun was now screaming Satan’s name, and it was all he could do to not grab it.

_Resist. Resist for Akira. Resist._

“What if we go?”

Satan’s heart skipped a beat as his eyes flashed back to Wamu. Had he imagined the question? Did Wamu actually say that? He hadn’t noticed them for a moment. Had they been talking?

“We haven’t been to a Sabbath party in forever!” Babo reminded, his tall stature and brimmed hat high above his friends, “We can all look out for each other, and have a great time!”

“Yeah, so why not?” Wamu smiled.

Adrenaline started rushing through Satan’s veins. When he personally changed something within the time loop, he always got excited, but this was  _huge._ The timeloop was changing  _itself._

“Well, Miki, Akira now has a small group of people looking out for him,” Satan hadn’t been more proud to announce something in quite a while, “So either you come with us, or you stay behind.”

For once, the ultimatum wasn’t on him. Satan watched as Miki squirmed with the issue. Not only was Akira going to this party with him, but he was now going with four others. Four _strangers._ At this point it was just entertaining for Satan to watch Miki squirm with this thought. To watch her eyebrows furrowed, her nose wrinkled, and her posture to straightened into a stiff board of defiance. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, and it gave him a satisfaction he couldn’t explain.

“Okay, I’ll come.”

The adrenaline from those three words almost made Satan high. He had _five people._

“But only if I can bring Miko. She’s always had my back, so I actually trust her around you guys.”

Oh no. He had _six._

The excitement began to reach for the corners of Satan’s lips, but it abruptly retreated. Satan then felt his own heart shrivel as he suddenly came to a realization, a realization more horrid than any memory. It was more horrible than any loop, any death, and would probably be more traumatizing than anything he had experienced up to this point.

_He had to deal with six humans._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First public fic, woo.  
> I've had this fic idea in my mind since I first watched Crybaby, and my friends over on tumblr inspired me to finally write it. Enjoy watching Satan suffer for how every many chapters we do of this.


	2. What Does Any of This Have to Do With The Sabbath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now armed with a surprising amount of people, Satan continues the loop in typical fashion by going to the Sabbath. However, Akira has his own worries about the road ahead, including how his friends feel and what this party is about, and said worries only seem to be multiplying infinitely with each passing moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback on the first chapter was so???? Inspiring??? And wonderful???? Thank you all so much for the feedback! I was not expecting ANYONE to read this (lol), so I was screaming with every comment! At this point, I feel like I'm Satan, and I'm just pulling all of you down with me into this fresh new hell.   
> Also, we're going twice as long with this chapter, so ready yourselves!

Akira kept glancing at everyone out of the corner of his eye, hoping to see some sort of reassurance, but the uncomfortable expressions from the rest of the car just gazing continued about the leather interior. Despite this, Akira tried to remain positive. Ryo was taking them to a party, and parties were usually either awkward or super fun, and Akira was banking on the second option. There were already three people Akira knew and loved, and the four new guys seemed nice enough!

Akira looked over to Ryo, who was dead-set on the road in front of them.

“We’re going to pick-up Miko, right?” Akira asked, smiling at his long-missed friend.

For a moment, Ryo looked confused, but recognition quickly flashed across his face, “... I almost forgot. Where is she?”

Akira could immediately feel Miki’s frustration, but he also knew she wouldn’t act on it. Come to think of it, was it really better for her to hold in her anger? Keeping things like that to yourself could be very harmful... Come to think of it, Miki was rarely angry, so for her to be like this was only making the afternoon more overwhelming.

Starting with Miki, why did she go off alone? After Miko, Akira, and Miki had gotten to a certain point on the way home, Miki diverged to the pier by herself! Why would she do that? What would make her need to be on her own? Something was obviously bothering her, so Akira had to follow her to find out what that something was. And then the rapping group? Akira considered their music pretty good, but he definitely didn’t see any reason for them to be so rude to Miki. She obviously wanted time alone, and they didn’t need to interrupt her. Although, was following her weird? It was only now that Akira realized how weird his own behavior was. Why did he want to follow her? If she wanted to be alone, why didn’t he just leave her alone? And if these questions weren’t confusing enough, Ryo’s abrupt return was just as shocking.

Ryo’s appearance was honestly a little more pressing than Miki’s problems, although Akira hated admitting that he felt that way. There was something alluring about the way he had approached, something different, and Akira couldn’t pinpoint what it was. By all means, teenage Ryo looked just as Akira expected him to. He still had his choppy hair from when they were growing up, but it had grown out past his shoulders. He still wore all-white with a crop top and giant, obnoxiously baggy pants; but the beige trenchcoat was a new touch. He wore shades as he drove, even though the sun was setting, so, overall, Ryo was still as weird as always. Akira loved that about Ryo. Even growing up, Ryo was the odd one out, and Akira was the only one that would spend time with him. It felt like a privilege to be his friend, because no one else saw how special he was. He was so odd that being able to get close to him felt like a privilege, and now that Ryo was back, Akira was determined to regain his Ryo privileges and figure out what was going on.

Because something was definitely going on.

The Mercedes pulled up to Miko’s apartment complex, and Akira leaned out the window as Miko made her way to the van. Miko was still in her school uniform, which apparently wasn’t a problem for whatever party they were going to. Akira gave her a big wave, and she gave a small one in return as she approached one of the van’s side doors.

“Where am I sitting?”

“Is that even a question?” Miki looked jokingly appalled, “SIt with meeeeee, Miko!”

Miko’s face seemed to lighten-up at seeing Miki, and she happily slid into the seat next to her best friend. It made Akira smile to see them together, two girls that obviously loved one another enough to go to this “Sabbath” party together. Apparently this party was wild enough that you needed as much support as you could get. That’s when Akira realized something.

He had no idea why they were even going to this party. If anything, Akira never really saw Ryo as a partier.

“Ryo, what are we doing at this party?”

Ryo’s eyes darkened from behind his rose pink sunglasses as he let out a huff. He then flicked off his sunglasses and attached them to the blinder above his head.

“Humans have no physical strengths against the natural world. Our skin is too thin, our bodies are too feeble. We cannot run from a good 75% of the animal kingdom.”

His voice sounded so sincere that it took Akira by surprise.

“We are so weak in body that our minds had to create something to fend for ourselves. With what little strength we have, we formed weapons and vehicles; metal monstrosities that were able to do the running and have their own strength. We broke down the world around us in order to survive...” Ryo paused, “But even these metal creations can be crushed by those that want to kill us.”

“Professor Fikira, a close friend of mine, died last month. We were doing research together on some of the ancient peoples in the Amazon. As the months went on, I thought we weren’t making much progress, but I did notice that Fikira was beginning to act... Different. He was becoming more violent, easily agitated, and dismissive on numerous subjects. A small group of birds would come to our cabin every night, and you could hear their songs early in the morning. That was, until Fikira got tired of them. I found a line of mangled, broken bird corpses one morning, and Fikira was sitting next to them with blood on his hands. It was like... He became a different person.”

Wamu interrupted, “What the fuck does this - “

“Let me finish,” although Ryo’s tone was calm, he bore malice in his clenched teeth. Akira noticed something was weird about Ryo’s canines, but he didn’t have the time to tell what it was.

“... Fine,” Wamu muttered.

Ryo regained his composure quickly, “I started becoming concerned about his behavior, but I wasn’t given the time to properly investigate. One night, I was driving back to our cabin, and I found him on the road with his own vehicle. He was dousing himself in the gasoline that he had stored in his trunk.”

Gasps rippled through the car.

“Why?” Miko asked, a sliver of concern in her tone.

Ryo looked visibly uncomfortable, “I tried to stop him. I couldn’t get close to him, or otherwise I would be in the gasoline as well. His empty eyes looked into my own as he told me,  _ “I must die while I am still human!” _ He had become so frail. He hadn’t eaten in days,” Ryo’s eyebrows furrowed in a surprising amount of frustration, “I was screaming at him to stop. There was a river nearby. We could clean him off. It would be okay. That’s why the road was there! He wouldn’t go! He wouldn’t do anything that I was telling him! He took out a lighter and set himself ablaze!”

The gasps were louder. It was almost scary to see Ryo like this: bared teeth, tense shoulders, voice low, yet full of an undeniable frustration. Akira couldn’t pull his gaze away.

“His body became an amalgamation before me. Eyes were bubbling out of him, and limbs were growing from every part of his breaking skin. He was screaming in the language of the people we were studying - the Amazonian tribes - yet his voice had no human quality. His car was close to the flames, so I had to run, and - as I did - it blew up, destroying what he had become.”

At the last words of Ryo’s story, the car had become silent in shock. Although it was an upgraded silence, Akira was still tense from the lack of anyone saying anything. Not that Ryo’s story didn’t make him tense enough.

“Are... are you serious, Ryo?” Akira quivered, “It’s... Not that I doubt you, at all! It’s just...”

Ryo’s eyes narrowed, ignoring Akira’s question “He was sharing his body with a Demon.”

That sentence was possibly the worst from the whole story. Akira was at a loss. Had Ryo gone insane? Was any of this real? It sounded like Ryo went on some sort of drug trip. Yeah, that made more sense than anything he was saying. Maybe he needed help?

Akira turned in his seat to face the others, “Hey, Miki, can I have my backpack?”

Miki, who was still in shock, handed Akira his messenger bag.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Calling the mental asylum.”

A stifled snort came from somewhere in the car, but Akira couldn’t tell who it was.

“Akira, are you serious?” Ryo seemed genuinely surprised, “This is the one time you question me?”

“Ryo,” Akira let his messenger bag sit in his lap, “How do you know he was possessed by a.... Demon? It’s not that I don’t believe in Demons, and it’s not that I don’t believe you! It’s... Just...”

Akira really wanted to believe him, but this whole day was far too crazy. Now that the black tendrils of the night were spreading through the car, Ryo’s piercing blue eyes were almost haunting. For a moment, they seemed like they were glowing, but that was probably from the lights on the van’s dashboard.

“Because every person that lived in those tribes was a Demon,” Ryo declared, “The language they spoke could be traced to scriptures outside of the Biblical canon and beyond.”

“Demons have been on this planet long before humans have. They are ferocious, savage, and act on instincts for survival. They are characterized by their ability to merge. They take the bodies of other living creatures, as to adopt their abilities and evolve. The eyes and teeth and amalgamations that made up Fikira’s body before his death... They were the result of merging.”

“However, Demons have evolved even further. Professor Fikira’s possession was not obvious at any other level besides his personality. The Demon had been inside him for a while, yet he was keeping the form of a human. This means that the Demons have become smarter and evolved to hold these human forms as disguises.”

It was officially Gabi’s turn to freak out, “Where in the FUCK is any of this coming from?”

Miki’s voice brought everyone’s attention to the back of the car, “Listen, I understand why you’re all skeptical... But - and I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Miki paused, “What Ryo is saying isn’t too far fetched...”

“WHAT?” Gabi’s shout made Akira jump, “How is any of this not  _ the  _ most insane thing you’ve ever heard?!”

Miki elaborated, “Demons - at their core - are tricksters! They disguise themselves in numerous psalms to try and trick the righteous into sin, but those who are truly following God’s will are impervious to their ruse! They disguise themselves as the poor, the rich, and even the family of those they want to manipulate! At first, I wanted to call an asylum with Akira, but this isn’t crazy from a biblical standpoint!”

The car got quiet again. Ryo’s eyebrows had even arched, eyes widened with surprise.  _ I guess he didn’t expect Miki to support him,  _ Akira thought.

“Go to church!” Miki exclaimed to the confused car.

“I’m gonna bring back my previous question, since no one in this car likes answering Wamu’s questions, and say  _ what the  _ **_fuck_ ** _ does any of this have to do with this damn Sabbath?” _

Akira looked back to Ryo, the latter who had a long smirk across his face,  “Not every person that is possessed by a Demon loses their body. If a human has a good, pure heart, and a strong mind, they can win against the Demon. They can take the Demon’s powers and use them for their own will. Thousands of years of power and merging, all within one good-natured soul. They become a champion. A champion that can fight Demons. And that is what we will find at the Sabbath.”

“A Demon-man?” Babo whispered, “Shit, I wanna be a Demon-man.”

“Same,” Miko replied coolly.

“No. We will not find Demon-men at this party...”

The van finally stopped. The dingy buildings that surrounded the van gave off matted smells of gasoline, trash, and pollution. As Akira looked out Ryo’s window, he noticed the top of a small staircase peeking over the sidewalk.

We are going to create them,” Ryo finished.

As everyone got out of the car, Ryo continued: “I understand if this scares you all. It scares me too. Learning this truth was far too much to handle on my own, so I came to Akira for support,” they all made their way down the stairs, “None of you know me besides him, which probably makes this situation worse for you, and I...” there was a long pause before they reached the bottom of the stairs. Akira could tell Ryo was struggling to say whatever he was about to say, “I apologize for that. But you have to understand that this world is in danger. Every living being on this planet is now faced with the horrible fate of being consumed by a race bent on murder, and I alone cannot stop them.”

Ryo dramatically turned, his hair and coat swirling with his movement. The drama was enough to send chills down Akira’s spine.

“You are all key to the human race’s survival against the Demons! With your help, we will be able to stop them together! It’s terrifying, it’s exhilarating, but it’s something we can accomplish as long as we stick together and face these Demons head-on! A few of us will have to become Devilmen! To take on these Demonic powers and abandon God once and for all, but for the good of humanity, I say it’s worth it!” Ryo held his hands to his chest, “I need you all... I need you all to save humanity!”

The desperation in Ryo’s eyes was all Akira needed. He felt really bad for doubting him earlier, even though Ryo had sounded mental, to the point it was almost a guilt-trip, so Akira gave his response immediately.

“Of course, Ryo! If you say this will work, then I trust you. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

The grin Akira received from Ryo was  _ divine. _

Miki gave a smile and a determined nod, “If I’m supporting Akira through this, I’ll support you both through whatever happens next. All of it!”

Miko nodded, “I’ll help, too.”

Akira felt a smile spread across his face as he saw Ryo’s expression change. There was something more lively about Ryo now. Something that made Akira more determined to help him. Hope was lining the edges of Ryo’s eyes, illuminating the ocean blue and deep black within. Although this had all sounded crazy, Ryo really believed in what he was doing, and for that Akira knew that everything would turn out well.

Ryo was also smiling, but Akira felt a pang of distress shoot through his heart as he observed that smile. He noticed Ryo’s teeth again. He tried not to blatantly stare, but he had to keep checking to make sure he was seeing correctly. The canines in Ryo’s mouth were sharper than any human teeth, almost as if they were from an actual canine.

Akira gulped.

“You’re all crazy. Crazy bastards. How could I say no?” Gabi laughed, his reply ending the series of agreements.

Ryo turned to the door, his smile spreading to show those pointed teeth. Akira didn’t know if anyone else noticed, but he was really hoping they had.

“Then this is it, no going back!” Ryo flashed his phone up to the door, “Let’s save humanity!”

The two bright red doors opened, revealing a scene so overwhelming that Akira actually stumbled by just looking at it. The smell of alcohol and sex rammed into the group like a bull, and Akira coughed at the overwhelming stench, as he heard Miki do the same. There were tits, dicks, acrobatic performers, numerous forms of chairs, numerous forms of  _ orgies _ . The whole room was dripping in the “sin” Miki had mentioned on the way here. On top of that, all of it was saturated in the strobing neon lights that danced from the giant light figure up on the wall. Akira couldn’t even tell what the figure was supposed to represent, but it was the only thing his eyes could focus on without his stomach churning. However, before Akira could properly regret his life choices, Ryo pulled him in by the hand.

“R-ryo-”

“Hellloooo!”

Akira looked over and saw a topless girl smiling at him. Her cute hair, bow, and makeup matched her peppy demeanor.

“Aw, are you new?” she yelled over the music.

Akira started stuttering, trying desperately not to stare at her boobs, but Ryo responded for him: “Yeah, his girlfriend just broke up with him, so me and his friends brought him here to loosen him up.”

“Now THAT’S how you get over a breakup!” she laughed, turning to Akira, “So, you want some DeviDevi, yeah?”

“W-what’s-”

She popped two brightly colored pills in her mouth and pulled on Akira’s shirt, mashing their lips together. Akira’s breath got caught as the pill slid across his tongue and down his throat.

She then released him, giggling, “You’re pretty cute! Hope to see you later!”

Akira watched her move over to Wamu and his friends.

“Ryo, what is, what is happening?”

Ryo also put one of the pills into his own mouth, swallowing it, “It’s what they do at these parties, Akira. They drown their anxieties and sorrows in booze and drugs. It’s the only night in their shallow lives where they get to feel alive.”

Ryo grabbed Akira’s hand as their fingers interlocked, and Ryo pulled him towards the seats along the side of the room. They passed by so much sex that Akira started to wonder if this is what porn looked like. He had to admit he once tried looking up porn, but got so nervous he had to quit before he clicked an actual video. If this is what was  _ in _ those videos, maybe he really was missing out on something. Suddenly, his brain flashed back to a conversation he had earlier that day, and his eyebrows furrowed.

...  _ I’ve never looked up porn on Miki’s dad’s computer. _

He flopped down in the seat next to Ryo. He tried to avoid the women fingering each other on his left - and also the small orgy on Ryo’s right - by keeping his eyes on Ryo.

“Ryo, how are we doing this... thing?”

“Sabbath parties are perfect for Demonic possession. If there aren’t at least ten Demons in here right now...” Akira lost what he was saying, so he leaned in closer, “.. So the merging should be easy.”

“I didn’t hear you!” Akira shouted, but then blushed, realizing he just shouted in Ryo’s ear, “I’m sorry!”

Ryo stared at Akira for a moment, his eyes oddly soft. He then started to laugh. Akira reared back at the sudden expression; it had been so long since he heard that laugh. Ever since they were little, that laugh had always stuck out in Akira’s mind. It was soft and light, but something behind it always sounded so judgemental. Even if Ryo wasn’t laughing at you... He somehow was.

When Akira looked back to Ryo, Ryo was staring at him with one eyebrow perked up.

“I missed what you said again, Ryo, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Ryo passively waved his hand, “Just stay here, okay?”

“Okay!”

Ryo disappeared into the crowd, and Miki sprinted up, Miko following behind her. They both sat where Ryo was sitting.

“Are you okay?” Miki asked, blatantly trying to ignore everything that was happening around her.

Akira rubbed his head. The lights were starting to blind him, and the way they flashed off the two girls when he looked at them was almost hypnotic.

“I didn’t eat... I’m sorry...”

“Don’t apologize, Akira!” Miki glanced around with concern, “Is there food here?”

“I would think so,” Miko replied, leaning back in the seat, “But I haven’t seen any.”

Akira suddenly realized Ryo was gone. _ Now was his chance. _

“Guys, guys, guys,” Akira gulped, putting a hand on Miki’s shoulder, “Did you guys see Ryo’s teeth?”

Miki blinked, “No. Why were you staring at Ryo’s teeth?”

Miko snorted.

Akira was slightly taken aback. Why was he staring at Ryo’s teeth?

“I wasn’t staring at them on purpose. Like, he kept smiling, and he never smiled when we were growing up, so I -,” Akira then realized he got sidetracked, “That’s not the point, Miki! The point is Ryo has canines! Like, actual, pointed, canine teeth!”

Miko perked up, “I’ve always wanted to try that! That looks so badass!”

Miki glanced back to her, “Wait, really?”

Miko nodded.

“I think you could pull them off!” Miki smiled, then seemed to remember the conversation and turned back to Akira, “Well, did Ryo have these canines when you were growing up?”

“You really couldn’t tell what was in Ryo’s mouth...” Akira snorted at the thought, “His mouth was so small. Still is, actually.”

Miki shrugged, “Then he probably just had them altered, because he knew he was going to see Mr. Best Friend That Stares at Teeth.”

Akira was confused for a moment before he felt his face burn, “I’m not staring at his teeth!”

Miko giggled, “Akira, why is this bothering you?”

“Because, Ryo is going around talking about Demons possessing people, and he has pointed teeth! Isn’t that weird?”

Miko laughed, “So you think Ryo is possessed? What, is he gonna grow limbs?”

Miki lightly punched them both, “He’s coming back.”

Ryo returned with haste and handed Akira a hamburger. Ripping open the wrapping, Akira bit into the burger of unknown origins, and his stomach started to settle after the first bite.

Miki immediately glared at Ryo, “You said he wouldn’t be drugged!”

“And he isn’t, Miki. Everyone that is here has taken DeviDevi.”

“I haven’t!”

“That’s your mistake, not mine. What about you, Miko?”

“I feel great,” Miko nodded with an empty smile.

Ryo started glancing around, “Where are Wamu and the others?”

“They saw a guy they knew here,” Miki reported, “They’re over by the drinks!”

Ryo gave a curt nod, observing the hall.

“So, you’re feeling okay, right?” Miki asked, putting a hand on Akira’s shoulder.

Akira nodded, “Don’t worry so much, Miki! Ryo’s here, you’re here,  _ and  _ Miko’s here! Between the three of you, I minus well have a team of guardian angels!”

Miki smiled despite herself, “You’re so goofy! First mermaids, now angels?”

Akira grinned as wide as he could, hand going to the back of his head and scratching at the poof that refused to stay down. The sound had died down in their area of the hall, so they didn’t have to scream anymore. However, it was that lack of sound that allotted Akira to hear a bottle break against the floor.

Akira looked over with mild curiosity and saw Ryo wipe at his mouth.

“That’s your alcohol, right?” Miki asked.

Ryo stared at her blankly for a moment, but then nodded, “Yes, I brought it with me. I wouldn’t trust a single bottle from this place.”

Miki gave a soft smile, “Good. Listen, I always say I don’t care what anyone does when it comes to drinking or any of that. I just ask that you be safe about it.”

The next gaze Ryo gave was odd. Akira couldn’t pinpoint what it was saying, but it was definitely an expression, rather than his usual blank gaze. Confusion? Alarm? However, Ryo quickly abandoned it, and went back to looking around. Akira could see him mumble something before he strided back into the crowd.

Miki stared after Ryo, “Akira, whether or not your friend carved his teeth, he’s still extremely... Odd.”

Miko shook her head, “Nah, he’s a giant weirdo.”

Miki’s frowned, “NO!”

“Oh, I know! He’s always been a huge weirdo!” Akira laughed, “But that’s why he’s my best friend! I love him that way!”

“You just can’t help it, can ya?” Miki put her hands on her hips, shaking her head, “Me, the witch, Miko, the recluse, and now Ryo, the weirdo. Don’t you want any normal friends?”

Akira scoffed, “You forgot me, the crybaby! We’re a team, Miki! And anyway, normal friends are for losers. I’d rather have you guys over them any day!”

“Even if that means coming to a party like this?” Miki giggled.

“Well, I mean, we are saving humanity. Apparently,” Akira shrugged dramatically.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek. It was so shrill that the party itself got quieter at the alarming sound. Akira felt Miki grab his arm as they both looked to the source. Miki started yelling something to him, but he was too shocked to hear her.

A group of people had been stabbed by some sort of sharp object, and they seemed to be fighting back against an armed assailant. The wounds that Akira could see looked like stab wounds, possibly from a small knife, with very small incisions that bled profusely. One woman was sitting against the wall with multiple stab wounds, while the rest were also wounded, but probably too drunk or high to feel the pain. Even though there was a good group of them - about 7 or 8 main fighters, and a few stragglers on the side - whoever they were fighting was not faltered by their numbers. Every now and again one guy would have to back out, so another would step in. It was like watching a fighting game in real life.

Miko pushed herself back into the seats and away from the scene, “Damn, I guess these parties really do get violent! I thought we were gonna see nothing but orgies.”

“Guys, let’s find the rest of the group and leave,” Miki muttered, pulling on Akira’s arm, “We can “make Devilmen” another day.”

“Yeah, we should roll out,” Akira took a deep breath and yelled through the hall, “RYO!”

A small “yes?” came from the crowd that stood on blood. Akira prayed to any God that was listening that he had heard wrong and yelled again: “....RYO!”

A slightly louder and recognizable “YES?” came from the same area. That was definitely Ryo. Every part of Akira really wanted to believe that Ryo was over there helping, that he was in that crowd fending off whoever was stabbing people and saving people’s lives.

But he knew Ryo. He knew Ryo so much better than that. And he knew, if Ryo had  _ any _ function within a group of people being stabbed, it was Ryo that was doing the stabbing. And just the thought of Ryo stabbing people at a Black Sabbath party surrounded by naked, drunk, and high people who were ready to fight with broken bottles and baseball bats was just... Well, it put things into perspective. His grades, the school bullies, Miki’s sudden need to be alone, and any other personal issues seemed so miniscule compared to what was happening now.

Without another word to Miki or Miko, Akira ran towards the fray, and resigned himself to his fate.

_ Ryo always pulls me into stuff like this. _


	3. The Devilman, the Satan, and the Murder Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sabbath is finally hitting high gear, and Satan is ready to drag every human in it to Hell with him. However, as the Demons start revealing themselves and things start getting wild, a few unexpected surprises hit, and Satan finds that this loop is going to be even more unusual then he expected. But, some things never change, as he is still coated in blood as he experiences it all.

Akira started running circles around the fight until he could squeeze in, and even after squeezing through he almost got hit by a baseball bat. He weaved through a few more people before coming upon Ryo.

Ryo was kicking _ass_. He had numerous lacerations already, but he kept fighting back against the assailants, and he was packing. In one hand, he held a butcher’s knife that was a little larger than average, and in the other, a broken bottle. He whipped around and almost stabbed Akira, but caught himself. The expression that swept across his face was terror.

“I almost stabbed you...”

Akira quickly grabbed Ryo and pulled him away from another swinging bat, “Ryo, did you start this?”

Ryo pushed Akira away from another knife, “Perhaps.”

Akira wanted to scream, but he was honestly too scared.

“We need blood to bring about the Demons, Akira,” he stabbed another guy in the shoulder and pushed him to the ground, “This party is too subdued. I expected more.”

“Well, YOU GOT MORE,” Akira felt better now that he got to scream.

The two avoided a few more hits, Ryo stabbing the shoulders of anyone that dared to go for Akira, until Akira felt a pain seer through his head. It was sharp, spreading through his skull. His ears started ringing with a shrill siren, and he stumbled. Ryo wrapped an arm around him, keeping him from falling, and...

_Did he just stab that guy in the head?_

Akira could tell Ryo was screaming something, but he couldn’t hear it. He stood back on his feet, trying to regain his composure, but he stumbled, clinging to Ryo’s coat. More people were advancing, looking furious. He thought he said “Ryo, why?” but he couldn’t even hear his own speech. He felt another arm wrap around him, and felt relief when that arm was Wamu.

Wamu began screaming something at Ryo, but Akira couldn’t tell what it was. He felt so useless. Everyone was in danger, yet he couldn’t do anything. He wanted to help. Why was he so weak? Why did he agree to this?

-

Satan glared at whoever had taken Akira until he realized it was just Wamu.

“Is your CRAZY BITCH ASS literally KILLING PEOPLE RIGHT NOW?”

Satan quickly pulled his pistol, shot someone behind Wamu, and kept fighting.

“We! Need! Blood!” why did he have to repeat himself so much?

Everyone in here was just bait. Bait for the bigger plan. Their bodies and blood would be enough to bring about enough Demons to call this Black Sabbath _Hell._ The swirling agony and wrath was perfect for the occasion. Satan did have to admit, he was over doing it this time, but why not? It was a new day, a new loop, so it was time for more change.

Wamu, meanwhile, began to withdraw from the situation with Akira.

“Be careful with him!” Satan yelled after. _He’s very important to me._

Not that it mattered. Akira would become Devilman, and everything would go as it always did. Another bat smashed into Satan’s head, and he felt as much blood dripping from his hairline as he had hair, but humans are so weak. Every person he pushed off felt like nothing, like a leaf he was brushing off his shoulder; mildly inconvenient and unnecessary. As he kept fighting them off, he couldn’t help but revel in how pathetic they were, trying to fight him. Humanity never stood a chance against him, and if he couldn’t kill them all at once like he wanted, then this would have to do.

That’s when the first shriek rang throughout the hall.  It came in layers, stabbing through the air waves and threatening to make everyone’s eardrums bleed. To him, however, it was a cue. He followed everyone’s gazes to the source.

The girl that had kissed Akira when he first entered had her head turned up to the ceiling, still screaming in pure agony. Out from her face came her eyeballs and her tongue, slithering around like snakes. Her skin peeled into strange patterns, and her breasts began to elongate, forming hungry mouths that snapped at anyone near her. Welvath always seemed to be the first one to show up at the Black Sabbath in most loops, and this loop was no different.

Everyone that had been fighting was now too terrified to act on their wrath, allowing Satan to pull out his camera. He eagerly flipped it open, recording the damsel in distress. He started whirling around, looking for the proper subject that was just stolen away.

_Where’s Akira?_

He started sprinting through the party, camera still at his eye as he recorded his run. He sprinted all the way from one side of the room to the other before coming upon someone he knew.

“Miko?” he was impressed he remembered her name, and gave himself a mental pat on the back for it.

Miko turned to him, her six eye- _six eyes?_ Satan stared in shock at the newly formed, bulbous eyes that protruded from the sides of Miko’s face. Spikes started pushing through her skin, but when she screamed, it wasn’t of fear. She growled, yelped, and clenched her teeth, fighting whatever Demon was trying to take her over her. Long, spindly legs sprouted from her torso and pushed her body upwards, but, rather than a twisted expression of pain, a crooked smile spread across her face. Her arms reached forward as they formed the same spindly legs, and she fell back to the concrete, all eight of her new legs slamming against the floor. Her head then flip forward to face Satan, her six eyes completely white. Satan stepped back, keeping the scene in focus.

“Miko?” he lost one. He lost one already. Why did he leave them all to their own devices?

The spider-like monstrosity gazed at Satan in silence. The party was far out of Satan’s mind as he stared at what may have been Akira’s friend. Without pupils, there was no way to read how the creature was feeling, and whether or not it was Miko. It then slowly approached him, legs moving with deliberation, until they were face to face. It stared at him with great concentration, but Satan kept the camera focused.

One of the long legs reared up and smacked the camera away. The camera broke upon impact with the concrete floor. Satan wanted to shout at the camera, but he kept eye contact and bared his teeth.

“What was that for?” whatever response came forward would tell him whether Miko was in there or not.

The spider then head-butted him. It wasn’t a hard hit, just a soft tap, as a curious puppy would do to its new owner. Satan stared, startled by how softly the creature was acting. Thus, he trepidatiously put his hand atop the creature’s head, and it leaned up into the touch.

His heart leapt. No way. No way. No way.

“Miko!” he was actually happy. The relief washed over him as he realized this poor girl was not so poor, and definitely not so dead.

_Ry...._

The small sound barely hit Satan’s psychic ears, but he opened his mind further, allowing for first contact with the new Miko. He was so excited to have _two_ Devilmen to work with that he missed Miko’s eyes widen. Suddenly, without warning, Miko reared up over Satan, one of her giant legs right above his head. Before he could say anything, the leg slammed down behind him. Satan turned and saw a smaller Demon, now impaled, attached to Miko’s arm.

 _I can’t get it off,_ Miko’s voice echoed.

Satan helped Miko get the carcass off her leg before he responded, _Of course a girl like you could win against a Demon._

The double-pincered mouth somehow smirked, and Satan found himself impressed at her ability to emote through pincers, _Fuck yeah. So...._ _What do I do now? I mean, I’m a giant spider. I feel like a whole new world has opened up for me. I mean, maybe I can finally get hired at that McDonalds._

Satan almost laughed, despite himself.

 _I would recommend killing some of these disgusting Demons,_ _We can go through the basics of being a Devilman once we get out of here._

 _Got it!_ And with that she was off. It didn’t take her long to get used to the slaughter, as Demon after Demon stayed stuck to her appendages, but Satan had bigger issues.

He looked at the broken camera pieces that were scattered on the floor and sighed. Although he had never had his camera broken before, which was definitely a sign of change, he loved taping Akira’s first transformation. He’d have to buy a new one before they went hunting after any other Demons. Fishing through his coat pockets, he pulled out a cigarette. He snapped his fingers, causing the tip of his thumb to spark with a small flame, and lit his cigarette.

He noticed a Demon charge at him, but he payed little mind. Instead, a large spear - glowing with while flames - formed above his head and it pinned the Demon to the ground in a flash. Satan watched in delight as the creature groaned and squealed in agony as it slowly died, ichor spreading across the floor and threatening to touch his shoes. Satan stepped a few feet away, repulsed.

The Demon used its last dying breath to rasp one final word: “Traitor...”

People were running, screaming, crying, dying. Satan had seen the scene was so many times that it had just become bland at this point. As he observed the slaughter, any Demon that attempted to get close to him would simply be pinned to the floor, and would slowly bleed until dead. A few of them even whispered the same dying breath as the first Demon, but even that had already lost its charm. The only amusing part of any of this was watching Miko try to remove the carcasses from her limbs. Demons would try to attack her as she did so, but she smacked them away, using the bodies she was trying to remove as blunt weapons. It all seemed so trivial, but then he recalled part of the reason they were there.

_Akira._

Satan stuck the smoke in his mouth and started his search once again. He quickly found Wamu and two of his four friends hiding, all of whom were horrifyingly Akira-less.

“Where did Akira go?” Satan demanded, pulling the smoke out of his mouth.

“He ran off to find Miki and Miko,” Wamu flicked his hand, pushing the smoke away, “Have you seen ‘em?”

Satan pointed to Miko with his cigarette, “Miko is right there. Apparently she won against one of the Demons.”

“Holy shit...” Wamu’s whisper could barely be heard, “And Miki?”

“No idea,” Satan replied, taking another drag. His nose wrinkled as he realized someone’s blood had somehow gotten on to his cigarette, and now he could taste human blood in his mouth.

“Alright, I got Hie and Babo lookin’ around for Miki, so let’s go find Akira.”

Satan shook his head, “You three stay here. In fact, if you can, get out of the party, and we’ll meet you outside.”

Wamu glared, “Hell no! I got two of my buddies runnin’ around, looking through the hell _you caused_ for some of _your friends._ I ain’t leavin’ until they get back!”

Satan grimaced, “But you will be safer if you stay outside.”

“That shit doesn’t matter!” Gabi’s lips pursed, “We’re not leavin’ until we have everybody!”

“Are you determined to die?!” Satan rasped.

“Are you?!” Wamu replied.

 _I can’t die!_ sat on the tip of Satan’s tongue, but he held it. Humans just seemed determined to die. His mind flashed back to Professor Fikira, back to him begging the idiot to just work with him. He didn’t have to die, but he always did. Satan always believed there was some way to save that man, and somehow saving that man would cause more happiness for Akira, though he wasn’t sure how.

“Fine,” Satan took a long drag from his cigarette, “Then let’s find the Akira and Miki _fast_.”

Satan pushed himself up, Wamu and Gabi following suit. He then noticed the third guy with them, but decided not to press for details. Akira was more important.

As if calling for Satan, a loud, deep roar shook the foundations of the hall. Satan’s heart skipped a beat; he knew that roar anywhere. The deep tones shook him to his core, and he couldn’t suppress an almost goofy grin.

“Akira!” he whispered. He tried to regain a sense of dignity as he looked back to Wamu and his friends, “Follow me.”

He then remembered he never had dignity.

The four began to move towards the roar, but that was quickly halted by a massive beast moving into their path. It looked like a deformed caterpillar, covered in eyes and stubby little legs. Its million eyes locked on to Satan and his group, and it immediately charged. Satan began shooting at it with his shotgun, Wamu following suit with his pistol, but the creature’s speed only increased. If Satan didn’t do something, they’d be consumed, and he’d lose these humans. He wasn’t sure if Akira properly cared about them yet, but he knew that Akira would eventually, so he couldn’t lose them. No. No he couldn’t. Not this time.

Satan’s eyes flashed as another white spear of light formed far from their position. He concentrated on it, flinging it into the head of the creature and pinning it to the wall. His heart was racing. He did that too quickly, and he could’ve been caught. From the chaos around them, he hoped that the boys behind him didn’t realize the spear had been his own doing.

Wamu almost started, “What the-”

“I don’t know, let’s just keep going!” Satan moved quicker, the boys trailing after.

Any Demon that came racing at them got a spear to the face and pinned to the wall. Behind them, Miko came through, finishing off any that still dared to breathe. It was almost exhilarating to Satan, being able to work with someone, even if they didn’t know they were cooperating with him specifically. It was like trading off adrenaline. As they ran, he realized he’d never really cooperated with anyone like this. Angels didn’t really cooperate with each other, because God’s power was “absolute” and “there was no reason.” Bullshit.

Soon, the group found the source of the roar, and it was just as Satan knew it to be: Akira. Akira had merged, and he was now tall, covered in fuzz, and had two massive wings on his head and back. His tail whipped with malice as he tore apart the Demons around him with reckless abandon. Even though this scene too was typical, how could Satan ever grow bored with it? It was his Akira, doing what he did best. Killing things. Well, no that’s not true. What Akira does best is exist.

 _Holy shit, is that Akira?_ Miko asked.

 _Yup,_ Satan replied, _Now Miko, have you seen Miki?_

_No!!! God, I lost her somewhere in this place. I don’t know what happened to her._

Satan’s heart when from pride for Akira to up in his throat.

 _If we lose Miki,_ he thought to himself, _Then this is all for nothing._

He felt his body wash over with emotion as he remembered Akira standing before him, Miki’s head in his hands. Dread filled his heart, and his head swirled with the despair he felt back in the car. Satan was so glad to see Akira at the time, but Akira was so... Gone. Akira blamed him for everything. Akira had lost what he held dear. Akira had been broken, and it was his fault. Akira, holding Miki’s head, had come to hate him, something Akira had never done to anyone before. Hate. Satan couldn’t have Akira hate him. Not again. It hurt. It hurt too much. The only thing he loved and cared for hated him so many times. Salty tears of memory sat in the corners of Satan’s eyes as he watched what should be giving him joy, but instead he was trying not to cry. He remembered the first time he felt this way, and it only sent him further into despair. Akira’s torso in his arms, his shrieking cries echoing through the universe. The pain was unmatched, but he had work to do.

He flicked out his sunglasses and quickly put them on, shielding his weakness.

 _We have to find Miki,_ Satan almost commanded, _Now. MIko, let’s go._

Miko moved closer to him and lowered herself, _Get on!_

Satan jumped on to Miko’s back as the two charged towards a wall. In a flash, Miko was scaling up to the top of the room, with Satan’s arms wrapped around her. He couldn’t help but stare at the spiked breasts that were on either side of them. He was kind of intrigued, honestly, and wondered what it would be like to have breasts that one could impale people on. Sounded much funner than any abilities he currently had. Maybe he should change up his fighting tactics! Could there be a-

_I’m getting distracted._

Looking down from their vantage point, he did come to appreciate the slaughter below them in a new light, but alas, he had to focus on finding Miki. Scanning all the tiny heads below, Satan tried to find the stupid cowlick that belonged to Miki. After a while, Miko suddenly started moving across the wall

_I found her!_

_Alright,_ Satan held on tight to the boob spikes, _Then let’s get her. Does she look alive?_

He realized he could’ve worded that better.

_Yeah! But we gotta get to her!_

Miko pushed off the wall and stood at the door of a small, completely black room. The doorway was too small, so she couldn’t fit through, but Satan got off her back and journeyed in, shotgun in hand.

“Miki?” he called, gun pointed into the darkness.

“Ryo?” her voice was terrified.

“It’s just me and Miko,” he responded, “We’re here to get you.”

Miki stepped out from the far dark corner of the room. She had somehow lost her clothes, but there were no signs of assault. Her eyes were downcast as her arms were trying to cover herself. She shuffled over to the door, and Satan rolled his eyes at her modesty. Taking off his coat, he held it open for her, and she put her arms through the arm holes. They then buttoned the coat together, and Satan tried not to visibly shiver at the loss of his coat.

Miki gave a small smile, “You’re crazy.”

“That’s right,” Satan smirked, “I am crazy. Now let’s get you back to the rest.”

Satan was focused on Miki, but he did see Miko’s head dart between Miki and the room they had just left.

_Ryo, look._

Satan glanced back casually, only to jump at the sight. Gripping his arms, he stood in shock. How didn’t he notice? He had infrared vision, as he _was_ an Angel. There were Demon corpses littering the corners of the room, but they weren’t just _dead_ . They had been burned _alive_. Pieces of burnt flesh were all that remain of some, while others’ were somehow decapitated, with their own heads being the only parts of their bodies that hadn’t been almost completely obliterated. Somehow the burnt smell had just gotten to him, and he almost gagged at the scent. Satan’s eyes then darted back to Miki, who was still smiling, albeit her eyes were downcast.

 _Did Miki do this?_ Miko asked.

Satan’s heart was racing now, “Miki, did you do that? Those bodies?”

She was silent for a moment, but her eyes flickered up to meet Satan’s. Bright, dancing fire surrounded her pupils, but the original green was slowly starting to push the fire away. Satan couldn’t believe it. His mouth was agape, still holding his arms.

“They were... They were coming after me,” her voice was shaking with fear, “They were coming after me, so I, so I ran into this room, and suddenly my body was burning! It hurt, Ryo! It was so bad! I couldn’t see, I couldn’t breathe, it was so painful!” tears started swelling up in her eyes, “I was like that for a second, and that seemed like forever. I thought, I thought I was dead! But when I, when I came out of it, there was a sword in my hand, and I was surrounded by these Demons. My body was still burning, like, I could see, could see the flames around me, but it didn’t hurt anymore. So I fought back. My sword burned them. I burned them. They died. I lived. I was so scared. I thought I was gonna die!” her eyes were now completely green as tears streamed down her face, “I think I’m a Devilman!”

Her last statement came out blubbered. Her eyes flicked over to Miko, who seemed to be talking to her through her head. Satan looked back at the corpses, trying desperately not to grin.

 _Three Devilmen,_ he wanted to cackle as he monologued to himself, _I have three Devilmen. Two of the most important people in Akira’s life are Devilmen. I don’t have to protect them. They can now protect themselves. Could this get any better? Really? This is going so well, and I want to be suspicious, but right now I’m just too damn happy._

Despite having not listened to the conversation, Satan hugged Miki out of pure excitement. He didn’t have to protect her, the most important piece of this loop’s puzzle. She hesitated slightly before she hugged back and started to cry. He patted her back, “soothing her” and even leaned his head against hers. Not only was he “comforting” her, but her new, increased body heat was so warm. As Miki and Satan hugged, Miko killed a few extra Demons that tried to interrupt them, the ichor splattering against the wall and floor. A little bit even got on the coat Miki was wearing, but it didn’t matter. Satan pulled away, still holding Miki at arm’s length, and gave her a smile.

“Miki,” he declared, “You are going to become instrumental in saving humanity. Your soul may be damned, and you may have just gone through a very traumatic moment, but one day humans will no longer have to worry about the Demonic uprising because of you.”

She nodded, using Satan’s coat to rub her eyes.

 _Get on,_ Miko’s voice echoed.

Satan helped Miki on to Miko, and then slid in behind her. The three of them then traveled across the hall back to where the rest of the group was.

There the six of them stood, Miki, Miko, Satan, Wamu, Gabi, and that one guy. Akira was in front of them, pulling apart an amalgamation of arms. So far, everyone was alive. The party had gone silent besides them, as everyone else was either dead or gone. Carcasses surrounded them, barely leaving room to move.

Satan gently tapped Miki on the shoulder, “Where are Hie and Babo?”

Miki looked back, “Oh, I told them to head outside. They should be out there.”

Satan nodded. Leaving Miki on Miko, Satan dismounted the spider and observed the rest of the party as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Although the rest of his group looked scuffled and beaten, they were still standing and conscious, two good signs. Satan turned to observe Akira, only for Akira to be observing him, with their noses almost touching from how close they were. Satan yelped.

_Ryo? Earth to Ryo?_

“You gave me a heart attack!” Satan almost snapped.

Akira smiled, and, even as Devilman, that smile was just as sweet. However, Satan noticed there were tears in the corners of Akira’s eyes.

_Why are you crying? You and Miki have been crying!_

Satan gently pushed Akira’s face away, shaking his head. He had to come up with a reason for his tears. He had to. If he didn’t tell Akira anything, that would build a wall between them that he didn’t need. He was tired of building walls. His arms were tired. He was tired. He had to tell Akira something, even if it wasn’t the whole truth.

“Because you worried me,” it wasn’t a lie, _And, well, we’ll talk about Miki later._

 _Says the one who literally stabbed people! I have been worried about YOU!_ Akira bumped Satan’s head with his own, causing the latter to stumble.

“Is he like... Talkin’ in your head?” Gabi asked. He then paused for a second, looking startled, “Holy shit he WAS. Now he’s in mine! Hey! Hey mermaid boy!”

Akira then reached for Satan, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug. He nuzzled his larger head into Satan’s hair, and the latter could feel Akira’s tears against his head. Although Satan thoroughly enjoyed the warmth and comfort of this hug, he felt his wings itching to wrap around Akira, his whole body yearning to be pressed against him, to give him comfort and calm his nerves, but instead he just hugged back with his small human arms.

However, the warmth quickly subsided as Satan felt a stabbing pain through his... Everything. His body had finally caught up with him, and he felt every beating, slash, and hit he had been experiencing throughout the evening.

_Maybe I can die._

“Aaaaah....” he anxiously raked his fingers into Akira, but the latter didn’t mind.

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, finally learning to use his new vocal chords.

Satan moved so he could address the group from Akira’s arms. Akira met him half way, cradling him like a doll.

Satan looked at all his little humans, soaked in blood and ichor, and inquired: “Injuries?”

“I’ve lost my innocence,” Miki seemed determined to get that comment in first.

 _I’m not injured,_ Miko’s voice echoed, _But I am a spider. And that’s awesome._

“I’ve sprained my right arm, broke my left, and I lost my hat,” Wamu reported, “Basically, it went pretty well. I mean, I’m alive.”

The mystery boy piped up, “I’m so glad to have met you guys here! I feel like I’d be dead if I wasn’t.”

“So. Am. _I_ , Kukun,” Gabi said with a large nod, “Well, I got hit in the head by a bat, and I got a huge slap to the gut by a Demon. But I killed that fucker! But I lost my jacket and my right shoe.”

“Alright,” Satan nodded, “Then, let’s get back to the van, and get out of here. I’ll gladly drop everyone off at their homes.”

Akira looked cross.

“What about _you?”_ Akira asked, poking Satan’s leg, making the latter yelp.

“Fuck you,” Satan whispered before properly responding, “My left leg is broken, I have a fracture in my right arm, I’m pretty sure I feel a concussion coming on, and I sprained my right ankle. But I’m fine.”

“Then I’m carrying you,” Akira declared. He moved his arms to make sure he had a good hold, then started parading towards the door, Miko following behind.

“ _Well,_ ” Miki interjected, “If you’re going _anywhere,_ I highly recommend you both be human.”

Akira looked lost. Then his head lifted, “Oh yeah!”

_Oh yeah..._

And there was that concussion, also a long-time tradition of the loop. As Satan felt himself beginning to blackout, he could hear Miki start laughing at something.

“They aren’t going to hire a _spider_ at a _McDonalds!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, from here on, updates may be a little more irregular. I was on Spring Break this week, so I had the time to write all of this, but with school coming back, I'll have less time. I will still upload weekly, like I'm not going to just disappear, it's just I won't be able to spoil you all anymore.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the Sabbath's conclusion! From here, things shall get... Interesting.


	4. Everything is Already Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan finally has a moment to relax, and he should be figuring out where to go next with his plan, but multiple distractions keep popping up and pulling his attention away. He then sets his sights on new targets for the Devilman Squad to go after, and everyone is rearing to start cleaning up Tokyo, much to Satan's delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HIT 100 KUDOS GUYS THANK YOU!

It was ironic that Satan’s penthouse was so white. He often told Jenny that he had made it white because he loved a sterile environment, and the white mimicked this ambience. He would also claim it was to see the stark contrast of blood or ichor on the walls, but both of these reasons, along with hundreds of others, were lies he would tell any living creature outside of his own head. Even as he sat on the couch, legs propped on the coffee table and three empty cups of coffee on his right, he hated thinking about the real reason his penthouse was so white. He even added black accents to the white canvas to make it less obvious, trying to cover what he felt such shame for, but alas he was still forced to face his own memory. Not the memory of humanity, but one much older.

One of Heaven.

He would not dare to call Heaven his home anymore, not after the hundreds of painful loops that they had pushed him through, but he still couldn’t let go of the warm white light that used to shine through it all. It was comforting and warm, enveloping every Angel in the graces of virtue and peace. He had spent small parts of his time going through the different loops trying to find a similar feeling, but the feeling couldn’t be captured anywhere else or with anything else. However, even if the white of his apartment could not physically give the warmth that Satan would not admit he missed, he would still cling to the color it used to show.

That particular afternoon found Satan in his most casual. Since he didn’t plan on leaving until later that evening, he kept on his pajamas. His chest was unbinded, even though the rest of his body was bandaged from the previous night, but you could barely tell under his giant, loose grey sweatshirt. He wore white, lessy-baggy-than-normal pajama pants, as well as soft, fuzzy socks with little orange cats on them. Jazz music echoed off the empty white walls, and Satan couldn’t help but lightly bob his head to the beat as he worked, the lose hairs that spilled from his bun bouncing with him. Keeping up the professor job while Demon hunting was going to be harder this time around, especially considering the _six_ humans he has to take care of.

Satan had blacked-out for the crew’s departure from the Sabbath, and that was worrying him more and more with each passing hour. He didn’t know _who_ drove his van, _who_ brought him upstairs, or _who_ effectively tucked him in to his oddly large bed; and those were only the beginning of his worries. Had the humans tended their wounds? Had they been attacked on the way home? Someone surely had to have walked home, and they were all wanted by Demon-kind now. Would they be fit for the hunt tonight? It wasn’t that he was concerned whether they were okay or not. It’s just they had promised to be by his side through this, and if he couldn’t keep them well, then Akira would end up dead.

No pressure, of course.

He opened his fifteenth essay to review and nearly pushed himself off the couch.

“Jenny.”

“What?” came from the kitchen.

“Why are humans so dumb?”

“They just are,” came her monotone reply.

“They forgot to put their fucking name on the cover page, Jenny.”

“We all forget sometimes, sir.”

“They’re the third one to forget since lunch, Jenny.”

He heard her giggle.

As he almost pushed himself up, a cat jumped on to his stomach. The orange tabby nonchalantly padded on Satan’s stomach with mild curiosity. Propped up on his elbows, Satan made eye contact with the feline, and the two stared at each other a burning intensity..

“Samuel,” he whispered, “I need to get up.”

The cat continued to stare at him, blue eyes unblinking.

“Go play with your sister.”

The cat didn’t budge, calmly standing on Satan’s ribcage.

“Samuel.”

A small mew came from the floor. Satan gazed down and watched Samuel’s sister approach the couch. Lucille pushed herself down before pouncing up on to the couch, and, after kneading a spot next to Satan, she took her seat.

“Tell your brother to get off me.”

Lucille stared at Satan with innocence, yet somehow Samuel knew to get off anyway.

Pushing himself up, Satan returned his laptop to his lap and moved the unnamed essay to his Recycling Bin.

“Jenny, are Sammy and Lucy fed?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Eve?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent,” he turned to his cats, “Then I say we take a little break.”

A little break turned into hours as Satan played with his cats. Both of them were still pretty young and full of energy, so they could go on and off for hours. He had found them a few years before he ever went to the Amazon, in a bag on the side of the road while he was in the States, and no matter how much of an evil incarnate he was, he absolutely could not leave them. When he looked at their matted fur, infected ears, and watering eyes, he saw two kittens that needed a home. And he couldn’t see them anywhere else besides his own house.

He spared no expense on them. Not only did they have their own room in his original home, but even in this new, smaller penthouse, his cats had their own room, right off from his. Every necessity was color-coded to correspond to one of them - Samuel was purple and Lucille was red - and he had a cabinet in their room of nothing but odd and unique cat toys, accessories, and furniture. He had even ordered them specially-made beds, but that didn’t particularly matter, since they usually slept together on either one bed or the other. However, the prize of his cat collection were the collars that Samuel and Lucille wore. Said special collars were born from a night of misery that he only cared to remember because of his cats.

It started with a really bad breakdown that he had back in the States. One night, while Jenny was out, he was huddled in the very farthest corner of his room, wings curled around himself as he tried to hide from his own feelings. He couldn’t stop crying, even though he desperately wanted to, and his memories were torturing him more than they ever had. All day he had been thinking about Akira and his hatred, his tears, and the numerous dead bodies. Satan remembered holding Akira to his chest every time, holding Akira’s cold hands in his own, and feeling overwhelming confusion and pain, with each loop being worse than the last. No matter how he tried to focus on other things throughout the day, he just couldn’t avoid these horrible memories, and he essentially beat himself down to the point of crying in a corner. He kept calling himself pathetic, trying to coax himself up, but he couldn’t get himself to move. However, as he argued with himself, he felt something move his wing. Samuel poked his head through the fluffy feathers, Lucille’s little head following suit. They both then trotted into the wing circle, purring and rubbing against Satan’s legs. Lucille jumped on to his lap as Samuel leaned on his side, and for the first time in his repeated existence, Satan’s tears fell on something that wasn’t Akira. He picked up Lucille and held her to his chest, and this gave Samuel the opportunity to move to his lap, and he finished the night with the two cats wrapped in his wings.

The next morning, he found them still with him, sleeping on his shoulder and in his lap. He took this opportunity to take off their collars and sew a small compartment into the inside of each. He then took two feathers that had fallen off of his wings - one for each collar - and put them inside, sewing them back up for safe keeping. It was the only form of a blessing he could still perform, and this way, his cats would never hurt, even in their old age.

The hardest part of going to the Amazon was leaving his three babies behind, including Eve. He had to admit, most of his week since returning from his trip should have been spent grading papers and scathing in rage at how dumb his students are, but his cats were there. How was he supposed to do anything else besides play with his cats? He had been distracted from his work by them too many times, and this was another time to add to the list.

-

Jenny came in as Satan, Lucille, and Samuel were all laying on the couch, cuddled under a large blanket while watching television. Satan knew he would be having company, so he had changed out of his pajamas. He wore his usual trench coat, but he had on a crop top charcoal-colored sweater underneath it, with a button-up blouse under that. His legs were hugged by white pants that he rolled up at his ankles, but his fuzzy cat socks were still on and cozy.

“Akira and his friends are here, sir,” Jenny reported.

“Well, let them in.” _Hopefully they will fill in what I was missing last night._

He heard the doors open and shut, followed by the voices of Miki, Miko, and Akira.

“That doesn’t mean you should just rip them off, Akira,” Miki said.

“Ryo lives here?” Satan heard Miko whisper, “Holy shit, Akira, I’m gonna marry him.”

“You are not,” Akira replied defensively.

“Miko, he _killed people last night,_ ” Miki’s voice rasped quietly.

Miko started to respond, “Well, I-”

“Ryo!” Akira’s glee overcame Miko and Miki’s voices, and honestly, Satan wouldn’t have it any other way. He sat up from the couch, turning to see his guests, only to feel shock ripple through his body.

... _God must hate me._

Satan was absolutely stunned at the changes he saw. Akira was not as he was supposed to be. At all. Both Mikis experienced changes, of course, but neither were the apples of Satan’s eye, so the longer hair, longer arms, slender eyes, and more built figures weren’t important. And it wasn’t that Akira had become less attractive, no. It’s that he had become even more so, to the point he was _hot as hell._

And Satan knew a thing or two about Hell’s temperature.

Standing a little shorter than Satan was used to, Akira was less grey in his skin tone and more of a tan. His hair was as fluffy as always, but now his bangs were fluffy too, and he had grown sideburns on either side of his face, similar to Satan’s. His navy blue shirt had the sleeves literally ripped off, and he wore his typical black skinny jeans and school shoes. The problem was all of these clothes were not hugging a lean, muscular form, but rather a buff, sculpted body of pure muscle.

Satan readjusted his position on the couch, giving himself a chance to get rid of the blush that tickled his cheeks, and looked back.

Akira charged over and immediately hugged Satan over the back of the couch. It felt so strange to Satan to have larger, more toned arms wrapped around him so tightly, and he felt himself more curious to hug back, letting his hands lightly touch the strong, muscular back of an Akira he was not accustomed to. Every form of Akira was always wonderful in their own ways, and Satan always appreciated that.

This one was just the hottest one.

Akira pulled out of the hug and glanced down at the couch, “AH! You have cats! Miki, Ryo has cats! “

Miki and Miko came around the side of the couch, and Miki squealed.

“Oh my gosh, you have kitties!” Miki had a huge grin, “Oh my gosh, they’re so cute! What are their names?”

“Well,” Satan started petting Samuel, “These are Samuel and Lucille. I found them by the side of the road one day, abandoned.”

“Oh my gosh,” Miki muttered, “You rescued cats. Oh my gosh. Last night you murdered people, and today you tell me about saving cats. Can I pet Lucille?”

Satan smiled, “You can pet either of them! They’re very friendly. They juxtapose their dad that way.”

Akira chuckled, and Satan snorted at his own joke. The girls both sat down on the couch and started petting the cats. Both cats were taking in all the affection, leaning and rubbing against the girls’ hands. Samuel even jumped into Miko’s lap, snuggling against her, and Miko had the expression of being blessed by the gods.

“Ryo,” Miki muttered, looking at Satan, “You are such a strange man.”

Satan looked from Miki down to Lucille, the latter whose head was gently bumping against Miki’s hand, “I always have been.”

Since Miki had the audacity to call him strange, Satan considered bringing Eve downstairs to meet the trio. Eve wasn’t exactly a people-person, but he felt that maybe these three would find her... Interesting. However, he came to realize that if Eve really wanted to meet anyone, she would come downstairs herself.

And anyway, there were more important matters to discuss.

“Is everyone from last night alright? The last thing I remember is blacking out at the Sabbath.”

Akira nodded, “Yeah! We dropped of Wamu, Gabi, Hie, Baba, and Kukun at a clinic, and then we brought you here. After that, the three of us went home.”

Satan frowned, “Who is... Kukun?”

“Oh, he’s that friend of Wamu’s I told you about,” Miki nodded, “The one they met at the Sabbath.”

“Alright,” Satan looked between the three of them, “I assume the three of you walked home... So, which one of you drove my car, then? None of you have licenses.”

The trio looked at one another. Considering their new telepathic abilities, they were probably talking with one another; Satan just couldn’t hear it. He could easily infiltrate their heads and find out what they were saying, but that would be a give away, so he feigned annoyance.

“What are you three saying to each other?” playing human was hard.

The three looked at him, but it was obvious their conversation was continuing.

Satan rolled his eyes, “You’re not in trouble, I’m not your _mom._ The car isn’t damaged, and everyone made it home safely, so I have no issues with whoever drove my vehicle. I just want to know _who did it._ ”

“It was me,” Miko raised her hand empathetically, “It was a toss up between me and Wamu, and since Wamu was injured, I took the wheel.”

Satan perked up, “So we have three Devilman and three drivers. In the case that I am incapacitated, knowing that you and Wamu will be able to take over driving could be very useful.”

Miko smirked, “ _Nice.”_

“Okay, next question,” Satan’s eyes flashed between the three of them, “Who put me to bed?”

Akira turned slightly pink. Satan tried not to do the same.

“That would be me,” Akira chuckled a little, obviously nervous, “Your coat took most of the blood from the Sabbath, so I could just slide you into the covers. You’re super lightweight.”

Satan smiled, “Thank you, Akira.”

“Well, hey, it’s no problem! Any time!” Akira suddenly got fired up, sitting up in his seat, “In speaking of any time, when is the _next time_ we get to fight some Demons? I am _so ready for it.”_

“Yeah!” there was suddenly fire in Miko’s eyes, “Let’s rip some Demon trash apart!”

Miki giggled at them both.

“Well, I have a few particular targets in mind,” Satan muttered, pulling up his laptop and finding notes, “Ah, yes. First, we have a group that’s been kidnapping humans and using them as food. They take these defenseless humans into back alleys and toy with them, giving them a gun and a knife to “fight back” before being completely consumed.”

“That’s awful!” Miki’s eyes were huge, “Those poor people!”

“So, that sounds like a bunch of Demons that need to, like, die immediately,” Miko nodded, looking at her nails.

Satan nodded as well, pulling out his phone and typing away, “Yes, indeed. Miki, I need you to text Wamu and his cohorts this address.”

Miki looked confused, “Ryo, I don’t have your number, how are we-” Miki’s phone’s text tone went off.

Satan smirked. Through tracking Miki’s phone to the dock yesterday, he was able to acquire both Akira and Miko’s phone numbers as well. Wamu and his friends were a bit more challenging, but after working with some of his less Demonic resources, Satan eventually got all the numbers he needed.

Satan’s eyes flashed up to Miki, who was staring at him in alarm,  “If all of you keep acting shocked at everything I do, it’ll just turn into a waste time. Anyway, I sent you both the coordinates and Wamu’s number. Tell him to meet us there at nine.”

Akira giggled at Satan’s first comment as Miki began punching in the information on her phone.

“Also,” Satan reached into his coat, and pulled out a brand new smartphone, tossing it to Akira, “You’ll need this.”

“What’s wrong with my Blackberry?” Akira frowned, side-eyeing the new phone as he caught it between his hands, “This is so... Complicated.”

“The capabilities of that phone will help all of us keep in contact. Not only is it easier to text from, but it also has a group chat function.”

Akira’s frown deepened, laced with a sad melancholy. Sure, Akira argued that the phone would be hard to use, but Satan knew the real reason he was adverse to this new phone. Besides the numerous pairs of shoes, the Blackberry that Akira held in his hand was one of the few presents he had from his parents. Although it was an outdated piece of technology, Satan did see it as being far more useful than those shoes. Akira’s parents had a strange way of keeping in contact with their son.

“Wamu has not responded, and it’s literally four hours until nine,” Miki muttered, staring at her phone, “Why are we here so early then?”

“Give Jenny a moment,” Satan replied, looking back to the stairs.

In a matter of moments Jenny went from being upstairs to into the kitchen, then from in the kitchen to beside the couch. She brought with her a massive spread of meats from all around the world, each meal with its own, deliciously distinct smell. Both Miko and Akira nearly jumped off the couch, but both hesitated to the best of their ability.

Satan smirked. Even the Miko girl was polite.

“Go on, Miki. You should take your serving before these two go at it.”

“Uh, no, they should probably go first,” Miki smiled wearily.

Satan was perplexed, but he nodded.

Miko and Akira attacked the dinner table almost instantly. Satan couldn’t help but put his head in his hand as he watched them debate over who got what, pointing and ripping at the selection. Jenny too watched in amusement.

As they were looking, Akira’s eyes darted to the floor beside of the cart and he let out a screech. Satan jumped.

“WHAT IS _THAT?”_ Akira shouted.

Just by Akira’s reaction, Satan new exactly what it was. Satan peered over the side of the couch and smiled.

“Eve! That is Eve,” he chirped in delight.

There she was: Eve. Now, Eve was a much different animal from both Lucille and Samuel, in that Eve could barely be classified as an animal. She was more of a creature, although her resemblance was that of a 13 foot long snake. She was so long that although her massive head sat right next to the food cart, her body trailed all the way to the staircase, with the tip of her tail curling underneath the bottom step. She was also extremely unique in that she was pure white, almost blending into the floor, with crystal blue eyes. These eyes were dead-set on Akira, passing the judgement an old woman gives to a group of teens as they skate by her front porch.

Satan leaned over the side of the couch, “Did we wake you, sweetheart?”

She turned to Satan, and then slowly started to scale the back of the couch, pouring her massive form into the seats. The two cats showed no alarm, but instead moved to make her room.

Akira, Miki, and Miko had not moved an inch.

“Everyone, this is my oldest pet, Eve,” Satan commanded attention for Eve’s introduction, “She has been a wonderful friend to me, even as I was growing up.”

“She is giant!” Miki squeaked out, “Don’t you worry about her eating your cats?”

Satan was appalled. Stunned. First, Miki calls him strange, and now, she insults Eve? He turned to Miki, disgusted.

“She’s not a fool, Miki. She would never eat Samuel or Lucille.”

As if to prove his point, Samuel started batting at Eve’s nose. In response, Eve opened her mouth, letting her long tongue spill out. She then moved her tongue as a toy, flicking it and shaking it, and Samuel was batting at it with curiosity.

“Jenny, can you please move the rest of Eve over to this side of the couch?”

Jenny picked up the rest of Eve’s long body and set it on the couch. Eve moved into a comfortable position, while still flicking her tongue for Samuel.

“They’ve lived together since I brought Lucille and Samuel home. Now, don’t get me wrong, Eve did not start with liking the her new brother and sister, but I eventually got her to warm up to them.”

Miki stared in a sort of scared awe, “That’s... Fascinating.”

Akira sat on Satan’s other side, avoiding contact with Eve. Miko sat back down in her original spot, and Miki went over to the table.

She looked back, “Ryo, are you going to get anything?”

“No,” Satan waved his hand, “Help yourself.”

Miki started taking every leftover piece of food from the table. She didn’t have a plate; she just immediately put each piece of food into her mouth and it was instantly consumed. It took a few bites for Satan to realize how she was eating that quickly. Every piece of food she ate, she was incinerating, fueling the fire inside of her. Her biology had probably changed to demand she eat like this. Satan found himself concerned, despite himself.

“Miki, do you eat like that at home?”

She turned, a blush across her full cheeks, “Mmm, mo,” the food in her mouth was incinerated, “I eat normally in front of mom and dad, but it doesn’t actually affect how hungry I am. The only time I can really eat with satisfaction is, like, now.”

Satan nodded, “A side effect of becoming a Devilman. Don’t worry about it.”

Miki brought the cart over to where she was sitting and continued incinerating what was left on it. Lucille curled up in her lap as she did.

Satan started to pet Eve before he spoke, “If any of you need more food, feel free to ask. Jenny is a quick and skilled cook. This goes for any time any of you are here.”

There were mumbles of understanding, pushed down by the sounds of munching and ripping. Soon, all three of the Devilmen were busy eating, and Satan had moved Eve’s head into his lap, petting her tenderly. A more satisfied silence filled the room as everyone was too busy eating, and that kept Satan’s mind at ease.

-

The night was the perfect cover for Demon hunting. Even as an all-powerful entity, Satan took great _pleasure_ in watching unexpecting prey. He gazed across an empty parking lot to a concrete-encased trash area, where he could spy three figures moving about. They looked so large and “intimidating,” but from the times of going through this scene, Satan knew they would be no challenge for his Akira. And Miko.

And Miki, he guessed.

There was also something euphoric about controlling three Devilmen rather than one. He was holding on to the leashes of two rabid dogs... and Miki, ready to let go at any second. Miko stood on his left, cracking her knuckles, Miki stood next to her, and Akira was on his right, cracking his neck. Satan simply stood between Miko and Akira, a cigarette sitting gingerly between his pale lips.

“Where the fuck are they?” Miko growled, “It’s 9:15 and Wamu still hasn’t shown up.”

“I’m sure they have their reasons,” although Akira was trying to be reassuring, Satan could hear the need to fight in Akira’s voice. It was a low growl, so low that it rumbled in Satan’s ears, and he would be lying if he didn’t find that growl _sexy as hell_.

Satan blinked, _I’m really fucking horny today, aren’t I?_

He then removed the cigarette from his lips, letting the smoke drain from the corners of his mouth, “We’ll give them until 9:20. I can tell you two are rearing.”

“Yeah,” Miko growled.

Miki moved over to Satan and gently nudged him.

“Do I... Have to fight?”

Satan scoffed, “No, not at all. Between Miko and Akira, we have more than enough Demon power to take out the three targets. You may stay in the car, if you wish.”

“No!” she frowned, “I want to help, it’s just... I don’t want to hurt anybody.”

“Then you can protect me,” Satan indicated his numerous bandages.

“Yeah,” Miki’s eyes squinted as she glanced at Satan, “Didn’t you have a broken leg last night?”

Fortunately, Satan never had to answer that question, as a group of five-

 _Five?_ Satan stood, glaring at the group as they approached. He put his cigarette back between his teeth and put a hand on his shotgun. Indeed, the five-person group was led by Wamu, but one of them was not part of the original four from the pier. It was the boy Akira had called Kukun.

“Why are there five of you?” Satan thought it was a reasonable question.

“Relax,” Gabi coerced, putting an arm around the fifth friend,  “Kukun here was, _inspired_ by our shenanigans yesterday evening! So, when I told him we would, in fact, be participating in _more_ shenanigans on _this_ fine evening, he wanted to come along! This ain’t gonna be a huge deal, is it?”

_Eight. Eight fucking humans. I have to babysit eight fucking humans. Fuck God and his need to create so many damn humans._

Satan gauged his response the only way he truly new how: he observed Akira’s expression. Akira looked rather welcoming of a new face, just as he had been yesterday when meeting Wamu for the first time. Because of Akira’s smile alone, Satan dropped the issue best he could. Which is barely.

“Okay,” Satan growled, “Fine.”

He worked his way to the back of the van and popped the trunk, first pulling out his night goggles - that he definitely didn’t need, but helped keep up his human appearance - and put them on. He then pulled out a small bag of silver ear pieces. Each piece was small enough to fit inside the most ears, but they were not too small as to fall into the ear canal.

“Take one,” he said, handing them out, “And put it in your left ear. These will allow us to keep contact throughout the hunt. You are on your own, Kukun, because I was not told that you were coming.”

“I don’t have your number!” Wamu argued.

“Look again.”

After placing the earpiece in his ear, Wamu checked his phone and nearly dropped it.

“WHAT-”

“Don’t yell!” Miko rasped in a low tone.

Wamu glared, but continued his statement in a whisper, “What the fuck?!”

“Nonetheless,” Satan ignored Wamu’s confusion as he stepped away from the trunk, “Pick your poisons, everyone.”

Everyone moved around the trunk, and Satan couldn’t hold back his smirk as he heard gasps and whispers. Within that trunk was an arsenal he had been building up for years, mainly for himself, but now he finally had the opportunity to share it. He only brought his basic weapons, most of them illegal, so that the humans wouldn’t kill themselves trying to use them. As Satan glazed over some of his choice favorites - the M16 being a particular eye-catcher - he noticed that Akira’s hands had quickly dipped into the trunk and stole something away.

“Akira,” Satan looked up to him, “You’re a Devilman. You don’t need a Kama.”

Akira looked sheepish as he held the scythe in his hands. He gently placed it back into the trunk before backing away.

Once everyone was armed, Satan began his instruction.

“I want all humans to surround the perimeter of this wall here,” he pointed to the wall encasing the targets, “You need to catch if anything comes out. Kukun, stay closer to the van, so I can see you. Miko, Akira, you two have no direction besides just take out those damn Demons.”

Even in the dark, Satan could see their eyes glinting.

“This mission shouldn’t be hard in the slightest,” he whispered to the group at large, “We have three targets this evening, and all of them are lower ranking Demons with very little strength outside normal Demon capabilities. Between the perimeter and Miko and Akira, we shouldn’t have any issues.”

Everyone looked determined.

“Alright, perimeter team, move. Make sure you space yourselves far enough apart that you can cover the wall. Miko, Akira stay back for one more second.”

Satan watched his little humans scatter, moving around the perimeter with surprising ease. Wamu quickly started directing them, although he was keeping amazingly silent while doing so. Satan would be impressed, if he was not still frustrated at Kukun’s sudden entrance.

“And you’re sure this will go well?” Miki muttered.

Satan looked to her, “You are very determined to question me.”

“Well, I keep mentioning the reason, but it seems to keep getting overlooked, so I’ll mention it one more time: you were stabbing _human people_ last night!”

Satan relented. If Miki was going to keep questioning him, he had to give her a reason. Any reason.

“They were going to hurt Akira. And all of you.”

Miki glared, “Oh, so when you were just freely stabbing people at the Sabbath, while me, Akira and Miko were relaxing? You were protecting us?”

 _“Yes,”_ Satan sneered.

“Hey Ryo,” Gabi’s voice suddenly entered Satan’s ear, “Don’t mean to interrupt your very obvious argument that the entire group can definitely hear, but we are set up and ready to go.”

“Good,” Satan didn’t falter, even though he felt the need to jump into the river, “Miko, Akira, you’re on.”

Miko and Akira grinned at each other before charging towards the entrance.

Satan’s eyes flicked back to Miki, who was pulling out her earpiece. He decided to do the same, for the sake of the group.

“I’ll be honest, Ryo. I don’t know how to feel right now. Your mission makes sense to me, everything you have said about Demons does too, but your motives... I don’t believe you.”

“Then what do you really think I’m doing, Miki?” Satan smirked at her as she glared straight back at him.

“I don’t know,” she mumbled.

“Well, your ethical choices are mute right now, and they really aren’t my problem. Akira and Miko may need assistance, and who knows what Wamu and his friends will get up to if we don’t keep contact. Now, let’s move.”

He didn’t have _time_ for Miki’s suspicions right now. He was babysitting _eight humans,_ and just because one was getting cold feet didn’t mean he could take his eyes off the other seven, even if she was “the one person that mattered most.”

Satan recalled one absolutely awful time, a few loops back, when Satan had tthe absolute displeasure of hearing Akira call Miki “the one person that mattered most.” It was quite a few loops ago, in a time where it was much harder to bond with Akira, and remembering that line stung Satan’s heart. However, these memories were not why they were here.

Satan pushed down his night goggles and moved slowly towards the targets, albeit a little slower than he typically would. He pulled out his new HDR camera as he adjusted his ear piece. Miki walked after, still frustrated with Ryo, but she kept her gaze focused.

“Ryo,” Miki muttered, only loud enough for Satan to hear.

“What?” he whispered.

“Just because I don’t trust you doesn’t mean I won’t try my hardest to make sure you’re safe.”

Satan was baffled by this statement. This girl was doing nothing but confusing him at this point. First there was the situation back at the Sabbath, where Miki was worried about what alcohol he was drinking, then she called him strange, and now she was determined to keep him safe? What was wrong with this girl? She seemed so wishy washy on her own feelings.

 _She dies so easily in every loop because she’s so stupid,_ he decided.

However, Satan and Miki’s preparation was for not.

When Satan and Miki reached the door, the three demons were already dead. Miko and Akira had looks of extreme satisfaction on their faces, grins reaching to their ears and ichor dripping from their Devilman bodies. Satan could not hold back his look of disdain, as once again his camera was rendered useless, and he snapped it shut and aggressively stuffed it into his coat.

“They’re dead!” Akira’s voice came over the coms, “We did it!”

“This was so easy,” Miko laughed. She was only partially transformed, as her human upper body was attached to her spider lower body.

“Wow!” Miki smiled, her face relaxing, “Great job, guys! That was seconds quick!”

“Eh, its was noooothin!” Akira “dusted off” his shoulders, smirking through his giant Devilman teeth, “Just had to take out the trash!”

Akira stood tall, his wings out at full length and his tail flicking with excitement. He was so fuzzy yet so menacing, and every time Satan looked at him, all other things ceased to exist. Akira was adorable, no matter what form he took or what point of life he was at. He was like a sparkling light, giving off a special kind of warmth. A warmth Satan could get nowhere else.

“Hey Ryo, look what we got!” Babo’s voice called.

Satan turned, seeing Gabi and Babo approach, dragging a man with them. The man in question happened to be Koji Nagasaki, the exact person Satan expected them to catch. Everything was going according to plan.

“Fantastic!” Satan opened up his arm, the other arm still holding on to his crutch.

“And check out this shit!” Gabi pulled out Koji’s camera, handing it to Satan.

“What’s on this?” Satan asked, as if he didn’t know. He knew exactly what was on it, and almost felt a certain justice for the last two times he lost at being able to record Akira.

“This guy was recording Akira and Miko!” Gabi glared down at Mr. Nagasaki, “Who knows what he would’ve done with that shit!”

“Anyone he would give it to would probably think it was fake, or just not care,” Satan replied, loading up the video feed, “Good catch. Very well done, you two.”

The video loaded, and showed Akira and Miko coming on to the scene. Satan could actually make the tiny silhouettes of himself and Miki in the background, but that was irrelevant compared to the massive Devilmen that transformed in the foreground. Miko was involved, but Satan obviously focused on Akira. The massive wings and claws extended from his growing form, and an iconic exchange was about to take place.

_“Amon? Amon is that you? You’re one of us! What are you doing?!” one of the Demons was panicking._

Satan grinned at the camera, knowing the response by heart. He even mouthed to the words as Akira said them.

_“No, I’m not one of you!” Akira growled, “I’m.... DEVILMAN!”_

“You gave yourself, like, a superhero name?” Gabi snorted as he looked to Akira.

“Well, we _are_ superheroes now! We’re fighting Demons and saving people!” Akira crossed his arms.

 _He is so cute,_ Satan thought, looking at his big fluffy Devilman. He quickly heard his own mushy thoughts and pushed them aside, directing his attention back to the video. He watched Akira and Miko finish their slaughter, only to notice something moving in the background. He tried to zoom in, but was interrupted.

 _“TRAITOR!”_ the screech was so loud and sudden that everyone jumped.

All eyes flashed up, including Satan’s, to the source of the scream. A figure stood on the roof of a nearby apartment complex, glaring down at them all. Her silhouette was striking against the glow of the moon behind her. Two long, beautiful wings extended from either side of her head. The claws on both her hands and feet glinted in the moonlight, and Satan could make-out her teeth glinting in malice. He knew who she was, but she was not behaving as she was supposed to. Things were changing again.

“Sirene...”

However, before anyone could make a move, she flipped off the roof and up into the sky.

“Who was that?” Miki whispered.

“That’s a target!” Satan shouted into the comms, “And we cannot lose her! Akira, Miko, track her! We will follow by car!”

Akira pushed himself up into the air immediately, and Miko sprinted up the side of the complex Sirene had just jumped off. Satan heard the footsteps of the perimeter team, so he started to hobble towards the van best he could. Miki sprinted ahead of him, but then stopped.

“Are you coming, grandpa?” she smirked at her own jest.

Satan glared with all of his intensity, “I’m _sorry_ that my whole body is still _aching_!”

In a flash, Miki ran back to him, scooped him up in her arms, and sprinted toward the van. Satan’s yelp was unearthly, and he felt his face heat up.

“PUT ME DOWN!” it was a almost a roar that erupted from his mouth.

“Okay!” Miki set him down at the driver’s door, still smirking, ”Now let’s go!”

As everyone loaded into the van, Satan tried his best to not act flustered. He shoved his keys into the the ignition as the van's dashboard lit up, and he slammed on the gas as they sped off after where Akira had flown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I continue to be extremely surprised and glad that people like this fic. Like, seriously, every comment and every kudos has meant so much to me, I love all of you. Stay awesome, because chapter five is on the way *finger guns*


	5. Miki Takes a Stab at Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Devilman Squad continues to follow Sirene, they soon realize she didn't come alone, and now they have to deal with one Demon while pursuing the other. Since Miko and Akira are preoccupied, Miki is forced to break her pacifistic nature and fight, so she decides to take a stab it and take on the pursuing beast.

Although Akira was in the sky and dipping between buildings, he was still very easy to follow. His massive wings were large enough to be seen from quite a distance, and in any other circumstances that would be an issue, but for now it was helpful. Satan kept his eyes out for Miko, as well, but she was considerably more difficult to follow, her form being hidden by the roofs she was jumping between.

The follow itself involved some maneuvering on Satan’s behalf, especially since a 2018 Mercedes Benz GLE wasn’t exactly made for chasing after Demons or Demonic entities. It had enough seats to get your family from point a to point b, as Satan had done with it back before the Sabbath, but it definitely didn’t have the horsepower needed to chase down your enemies. To make up for the lack of horsepower, Satan was driving like a maniac.

Not even a seatbelt could save anyone in his vehicle from being jostled around like a ragdoll. The backstreets of Tokyo were not large, as most of the streets in Tokyo weren’t, so the narrow roads were causing Satan to make sharp turns at high speeds, but he already drove too fast, and already took too sharp of turns, so anyone in his car was subject to being sick by the end of this chase.

“How LOADED are you?” Wamu asked, “This car has to be over seventy-five grand!”

Satan casually adjusted his side-view mirror, other hand casually swerving the car, “That’s not important, Wamu.”

“I think it fuckin’ is!” Gabi replied, “You have got us in this massively expensive thing and we are about to _throw up in it._ There is NO WAY we can pay you back any damages or and of that kinda bullshit!”

Satan scoffed, “Are you serious? You honestly believe I am going to make you pay for anything during our hunts? “You have all given your lives to me. To ask you to give me anymore payment than that would just be ridiculous.”

There one bit of silence from the rest of the car before Kukun spoke: “You say some weird shit, man.”

“Yeah, it takes some getting used to,” Miki nodded.

They continued down the backstreets, each turn more jostling than the last. Anyone on the streets who dared to be in the car’s path would have to launch themselves out of the way.

“So, Kukun,” Miki turned in her seat to face the boys in the back, clinging to the inner side of her seat,  “While Ryo attempts to kill us while keeping an eye on Miko and Akira, why don’t you tell us about yourself? I don’t think I’ve properly met you yet!”

Satan grimaced, “Is now really the time for pleasantries?”

“Technically none of us have properly met,” Wamu realized.

“I think fighting Demons together is ‘properly meeting,’ man,” Gabi argued.

“Well,” Kukun scratched the back of his head, but as he did they went around another sharp turn, throwing his elbow into Gabi’s shoulder. Both boys hastily pulled themselves back from one another.

“OW!” Gabi growled, “Hey, Ryo, why the fuck have you suddenly lost the ability to drive?”

“I am trying to keep up with two Devilmen,” Satan growled, “My bad.”

“Anyway,” Miki interrupted, “You were saying, Kukun?”

“Uh, not much to say really, but I appreciate the interest!” Satan rolled his eyes at Kukun’s saccharine words, “I’m just a guy, tryin’ not to fuck up in this world. I mainly write rhymes and work.”

“Oh, wow, you have a job?” Miki was impressed, “What do you do?”

“Well, it ain’t that impressive, honestly,” everyone was thrown to the other side of the car, “I’m just takin’ over for my old man. I take labels and bottle caps off from the old packages and bottles that are thrown away, and then I take ‘em to be recycled.”

“Still, though, it’s good to be employed! And recycling!” Miki smiled, “How long have you been doing it?”

“Eh,” Kukun pondered, “Around a few years.”

“Nice!” Miki chirped, but Satan could hear something falter in her voice, “So, Wamu, do you have a job?”

“Well, kindaaA- HOLY FUCK, RYO.”

Satan looked back to Wamu, “Wamu, we’re on a straight road, why are you angry about my dri-”

“NO!” Wamu pointed to the front of the car, “THING!”

“Well articulated, Wamu,” Satan started to turn back, “You are truly the - SHIT.”

Satan swerved as a massive rhinoceros Demon shot out into the street in front of them. Its vivid, neon yellow eyes focused immediately on the Mercedes and filled with malice. Satan almost went to search those eyes, but let it go. Making the tightest left turn in history, Satan spend down an alley and away from the beast.

“What was that what was that what was that?” Gabi kept repeating the question.

“That was Kaim!” Satan was once again shocked by the turn of events, “He is an associate of the Bird Demon, Sirene!”

“They _have_ _names?”_ for some reason this surprised Wamu.

“Ryo, what’s going on?” Akira’s voice came through Satan’s ear.

“We’re being pursued by a Demon, but don’t worry. I have this under control.”

 _“Do you have it under control?!”_ Gabi hissed.

“Akira, stop leaving me with Ryo!” Miki snapped.

“Guys, this Kaim guy is following us!” Kukun shouted, silencing everyone’s objections to being left with Satan.

Satan moved his rear view mirror, and, indeed, there he was. A giant monstrosity, Kaim was two times larger than the Mercedes, and if Kaim got close enough to the car, they would all be squashed in one stomp. To keep his humans alive, Satan would have to keep good distance between them and Kaim, but frankly, Satan was pretty certain Kaim was faster. Sure, Satan could probably maneuver to the point of Kaim losing them.

But that was a chance they couldn’t take.

“Wamu, fire at it.”

Wamu pulled out his rifle from in front of him. He opened the door just enough to get his gun through the crack and began firing, but every bullet he shot bounced off the Demon's body like rubber.

“No good, boss,” Wamu yelled back as Gabi pulled him back in, and the two worked to shut the door.

Then there was only one option.

“Miki!” Satan shouted, “I understand you don’t want to hurt anybody! You’re a pacifistic woman, and you have your morals, but I need you to understand this!”

“He’s gaining, could we give inspiring speeches LATER?” Wamu rasped from the back.

“Wamu, shut up!” Satan went back to addressing Miki, “We are not fighting to hurt people! We are fighting to protect them! And if we are to survive this, then I need you-”

“To fight off the Demon,” Miki finished.

“Miki is a Devilman?” Gabi must have missed that plot point.

Satan glanced at her for a split second, saw that she was looking at the floor, and continued, “Yes!”

“Ryo, I don’t know how!” Miki exclaimed, “The thing at the Sabbath was an accident! I got scared! I don’t know what to do! I’m going to get everyone killed if I try and stop that thing!”

“Miki, it’s okay!” Akira’s voice came through the comms, “Miki, fighting a Demon is like... It’s like dancing!”

“What?!” Satan didn’t see the similarity, “Akira that’s bullshit!”

“Ryo, let me talk,” Akira continued, “Miki, fighting a Demon is like dancing. You move away to avoid its hits, and you move back in to hit it! It’s that easy!”

Satan almost flipped the car as he drove around a corner. Kaim was still gaining.

“How does that work with a charging opponent?!” Miki’s voice was shaking.

“Oh, he’s charging?”

“We’re being chased, Akira!” Satan shaked his head, “Ignore him, Miki, and listen to me! You-”

 _NO! Listen to me! Miki, I know Akira and I aren’t there with you right now, but listen,_ Miko’s voice was strong as it rang through everyone’s ears, _You’re strong. You’re strong, you’re beautiful, and you’re talented as hell, and everyone in that car needs you to show it. Right now, this stupid Demon is presenting you a challenge. He’s running pretty fast, yeah?_

Satan could see Miki look back out her window before she spoke, “Yeah!”

_And he thinks he can outrun Miki, the Witch of Track and Field? Hah! He’s big, he’s meaty! You’re small and spry! You can kick his ass in no-time! Just keep up your speed and get at him! You can do this, Miki! I believe in you!_

Miki stared out the window for a moment. Satan glanced over again and saw her eyes were blank, her brain lost in thought. She remained that way for a few seconds before she shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

“I can do this,” she took off her track coat and handed it to someone in the back, “Take care of this for me. I don’t want it burned.”

And with that, she opened the door and lept out of the car. Satan’s heart leapt as he screamed after her:

“Don’t die, Miki!”

-

Voices screamed after Miki as she rolled across the ground and began to transform. A small trail of fire followed her as her clothes burned off from her body, and long spindling flames took their place. After slowing her roll, she quickly pushed herself back up to her feet, and she regained her balance almost instantly. She then realized she had no idea what her Devilman form looked like, so she took a second to glance down. Her bare skin was now jet black, with the flames that hugged her causing her skin to sparkle. As she held up her hand to her face, she noticed a white glow was coming from her face, but she had to refocus. She was in a fight, not a Demonic fashion show.

Even if she thought she was the cutest Devilman ever.

 _Okay, let’s go,_ she told herself.

Miki quickly reached into the flames that hugged her hips and pulled out a long golden sword. Kaim was racing towards her, but she was already had a plan.

Skidding her sword across the ground, she caused a giant firewall to rise up from the pavement and across the street, successfully concealing herself. She could hear Kaim getting closer, so she positioned herself close to the wall and waited.

_Akira is right. I am fast._

She heard Kaim get closer.

_And I’m going to kick this bastard’s ass._

Whether or not her second statement was charged by the Demon in her head, Miki believed in it anyway. As Kaim charged past her, Miki stabbed her sword into his side, holding on and getting drug across the cement as he charged ahead. She could already feel his speed decreasing as she swung her feet up and stomped them into his side, keeping her grip on her sword firm. Kaim heaved his body towards the left and started moving towards the brick wall, but Miki was already moving up to his back.

Suddenly, an energy beam charged between his horns. Miki glanced at it in surprise before moving to his right side, stabbing her sword back into his ribcage. As the beam was shot, she barely missed getting hit, the tips of her hair being singed off in the process.

“If you could get rid of my cowlick, that would be swell!” another beam shot past her.

 _Don’t get cocky,_ she told herself.

She almost went to pull herself up, but a voice interrupted her.

 _Miki! I see you down there!_ Miko sounded excited, _You look so badass!_

 _Thanks!_ Miki grinned as she dodged another beam, _I’m terrified!_

She then realized she was about to be smashed against the right wall of the alley. Putting up her feet, she tried to stop Kaim from pressing her into it, but he kept pushing harder and harder. She left dark, heavy skidmarks down the wall as the flames protected the bottom of her feet, but her knees kept getting bent more and more with every push. She pressed her sword harder into Kaim’s side, hoping he’d reel back in pain. She even started to pray to God, but realized any prayer she gave from this point on was mute, so she just hoped to whatever deity would listen to her.

Fortunately, Kaim moved back, letting out a long, pained groan. She went to pull herself back up again, but Kaim shook his giant body, throwing her off and keeping her sword in his side. He continued his charge down the street as Miki rolled across the ground.

“Dangit!” she started running after him in her traditional sprint, but even as the Witch of Track and Field, she couldn't keep up.

She suddenly found her body yearning for more movement, more speed. She pushed herself forward, letting her arms flail as they wished. More? She lowered her body down, pulling her head up to move forward. More. Her feet were barely touching the ground, yet they had the power to propel her towards Kaim. More! Soon, she was flailing her arms in circles, her body parallel to the ground, and the tiny taps of her feet were the only thing keeping her from falling face-first into the cement.

_More._

She felt the flames moving faster over her skin, as if strips of air following her turbulence, and her body felt light as air. She wasn’t sure if her feet were even touching the ground, so she took a second to look down, and when she did, she found herself in awe. Her entire body was now flames. Her skin and hair were now coiling tips of fire. She moved faster than Akira had in the sky, than Miko had up the complex, and she wasn’t even touching the ground. When she reached out towards her sword, her two hands reflected the curling, dancing flames.

She almost had to catch the sword from moving so fast, and as she did, the momentum from her speed caught up to both her and Kaim. The sword was so deep into Kaim’s side that it pulled him towards the side, and he met the wall with a giant crash. Miki, who still held on to her sword, caught herself against the wall with her feet, burning a hole into the stone. She then hurried to pull out her sword, terrified of what would come next, but as she glanced up, she found relief.

Kaim’s horns were stuck in the wall, and Miki felt as if she had won the greatest race of her life.

She grabbed on to her sword and pulled with all her might. It slowly slid out of Kaim’s side, dripping with ichor, until Miki successfully dislodged it from his ribcage.

“A traitor...” Kaim muttered.

“No!” Miki replied in the same tone as Akira’s “I am Devilman!” proclamation, “I am a Devilman! I’m not a Demon like you!”

Kaim coughed up ichor, “No...”

Miki paused.

“Wait,” Miki was caught off-guard, “You don’t mean me?”

Kaim’s piercing yellow eyes drifted over to her, clouded from a concussion that would soon take hold. She hoped that the damage she had done would knock him out long enough for her and her friends - wherever they had gone - to make an escape, but she couldn’t let go of her own curiosity.

“Who is a traitor?” she asked, gazing into the Kaim’s eyes.

“He... Is...” Kaim’s eyelids fluttered, “... Sirene...”

And he was out, his large cat-like eyes slipping behind dark purple eyelids.

Miki felt a chill run up her spine. Her eyes darted around, hoping no one else heard him. Her mind then reached back to earlier that evening, when the bird Demon, Sirene, had shouted the same thing from the top of the complex. Who was this traitor? What were the Demons talking about?

Miki dipped her sword back into the fire, sheathing it, and whispered the word back to herself.

“Traitor...”

_Miki!_

Miki looked up and saw Miko skittering down the street towards her, finally catching up to the fight. Miki grinned, still proud of her fresh victory.

“Miko! Did you see me?”

_Yeah, Miki, that was fucking amazing! You turned into pure fire you were running so fast!_

“So that’s what that was...” Miki held up her hand, watching the flames that engulfed it, “It felt... Amazing! Like I was flying!”

_I mean it looked amazing! You were amazing! I could see those Demon instincts kicking in, and you kicked his ass!_

_Yeah,_ Miki turned back to Kaim as she switched to her psychic voice, _But he said something weird before he passed out._

_Yeah? What was it?_

_He said that I wasn’t a “traitor.” And that “he” was._

Miko was puzzled, _You mean, like, Kaim was a traitor?_

 _No..._ Miki’s eyebrows furrowed, _Like someone else was._

Miko approached Kaim’s body, observing his wounds, _Who do you think he was talking about?_

Miki shrugged, _I have a few theories._

_Like?_

Miki wanted to share with Miko, but paranoia held her tongue. What if he heard? What if somehow Ryo could hear her right now? She couldn’t risk it. Maybe she would text Miko later, or tell her tomorrow at school, but no matter what, MIko needed to know. Just not now.

 _We’ll worry about that later,_ Miki replied, _What about Sirene?_

_Hop on._

Miki moved towards Miko, but the spider suddenly recoiled, _WAIT!_

Miki umped, _What?!_

 _Does..._ Miko moved forward slightly, _Does your fire burn me?_

_Oh! That’s a good question!_

Miki raised up her hand and gave a comforting smile. Miko lifted her leg and slowly moved it towards the flame on Miki’s raised hand, trepidatious. However, once the tip of her leg touched the fire, Miko looked pleased.

 _Can’t feel a thing!_ Miko lowered her body once again, _So hop on, Miki!_

Miki happily moved on to Miko’s back, grabbing a hold of the large spikes that stuck out from her best friend’s oddly placed breasts. Miko then charged at a nearby building, jumping on to the side and running up with ease.

“Miko, has anyone told you that you’re _amazing?”_

Miko snorted, _Miki, come on!_

Miki giggled, “No, like, I’m serious. I’m so glad you came back for me to make sure I was okay.”

_Are you kidding me? I’d never leave you behind._

Miki smiled despite herself, watching Miko’s braid flop around in her own momentum. It was like Miko had her own little flame, flowing out from the back of her head.

_I’ll bet you that anyone that saw us right now would thing “holy shit.  A flame Demon is literally riding the back a spider Demon. That’s the definition of badass.”_

Miki giggled again, “I mean, they probably thought that before we became Devilmen, Miko. I mean, you’re just badass personified.”

_Seriously Miki?_

Miki tilted up her head with pride, “EVERYONE! Miko is a BADASS! And she was before she became a Devilman, too!”

 _Miki, shut up!_ Miko giggled, a rare sound to come from her voice.

Miki’s heart was fluttering, and her smile kept growing. Being a Devilman is never what she wanted, not from the start, but the one thing that made it easier was being a Devilman with Miko. They both were learning their powers and their limits together, and they could have each other’s back no matter what. It was like school, instead they were fighting Demons instead of bullies, and Miko finally had the confidence she had been missing. She was now strong, glared people in the eye, and she walked like she would kick anyone’s ass if they tested her.

 _It’s pretty awesome,_ Miki admitted to herself.

Then Miki realized something, “Hey, has anyone said anything on comms?”

_Miki, the comms are lit! I can hear everybody yapping right now!_

Miki’s stomach tied into a knot.

_How have you not heard them?_

Miki’s hand went up to her ear, where she could no longer feel her ear piece. She frowned, realizing her error.

“When I turned into flames, they must have melted the ear piece!” she pouted, “I cannot _wait_ to tell Ryo that I burned one of his tech pieces...”

_Hey, remember, money is no object with Mr. Psycho._

“But, wait. What’s happened?”

_Well, Ryo and the others were able to regain Akira’s position, and they’re still going after Sirene. They tried calling to you through comms, but no one could reach you, so I came back to see what was up, saw you kicking ass, and told them you were fine. Right now, Wamu and Akira are having a heated debate about the taste factor of many different foods, including cheese burgers, ham sandwiches, and rare pocky flavors._

“I see,” Miki sighed, “Well, good to know everyone is staying on task.”

_They were very worried about you, though. Wamu was swearing that if you died he was leaving the team, and basically everyone agreed with him. Even Ryo was concerned._

“Aww!” Miki laughed, “Even Mr. Psycho! How sweet!”

Miko laughed, _Yeah! It’s pretty crazy, what we’ve gotten into. And who we’ve gotten into it with._

Miki nodded, “You know, we may not know everything about Wamu, his friends, Gabi, or even Ryo.. But, there is something to love with them. I could see us taking out hundreds of Demons with them, getting to know them.”

_Me too._

Ryo was a weird case for Miki. During missions, she trusted his intuition and his strategy, but that’s about as far as she would go. He just gave off the vibe of... _Bad._ He radiated a feeling of impending doom, like at any moment has going to pull out a gun and off you if you weren’t useful. Although Miki was fairly certain she would remain useful, considering she was a Devilman, that feeling of dread never subsided.

Conversely, the rest of the team was pretty comfortable to be around. Wamu was great by Miki’s standards. He was an honest but chill guy that was willing to call out Ryo’s bullshit. Gabi just seemed like a barrel of fun. He, too, called out Ryo on his bullshit, but he was funny about it, and Miki could appreciate that. Hie was quiet, but he seemed thoughtful, and always made a face when something was wrong that Miki could just... _Trust,_ and she wasn’t sure why. Babo and Kukun were people she didn’t know yet, but Kukun was already on her trustworthy list, and Babo was not far behind..

“I can’t believe we fell into this with Akira, of all people!” Miki exclaimed.

_Same! The boy that barely talks has a psycho boyfriend!_

Miki snorted obnoxiously, but didn’t recoil since Miko was the only one that heard it.

“But,” Miki smiled, grabbing Miko’s braid in her flaming hands, “I think I’m glad you’re here most of all, Miko.”

_Miki, I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else. We haven’t done this much together in a long time! Life’s finally gotten good again!_

“Yeah!” Miki looked up to the roofs ahead, “It has! I’m so happy about it, Miko!”

_Me too, Miki!_

Now, if there was one person Miki was eternally happy to have in this group, it was Miko. They had met at the beginning of high school, and - since Miki had just gotten out of a very bad friendship from middle school - Miko seemed like an obvious person to gravitate towards. Miko was quiet, respectful, and kind, and she always talked Miki up around the other students. In turn, Miki would talk Miko up, whether the latter wanted Miki to or not. That is how it was back then.

As the years went by, Miko became more quiet to everyone but Miki. They had sleepovers together, where Miko would admit strange habits and unusual fascinations, all of which Miki would eat-up with glee. Miki knew everything about Miko: she loved blueberry chewing gum, was allergic to dogs, had a passion for collecting poetry books, hated gerbils, was repulsed by anything with pig meat, and always washed her hair three times in the shower. Of course, that’s only scratching the surface.

In turn, Miko would listen to Miki rant about everything. In fact, Miko was the only one privileged enough to hear this side of Miki, and sometimes Miki could be _savage._ Most nights, Miki would complain about her family or school, with Taro usually being the main focus, but she’d rant about other things as well. She would rant about her skirt lengths, the perversion that came with track uniforms, even the way Mr. Nagasaki would act while she did photoshoots. She’d curse, rave, and completely go off; and Miko was always listening, amping her up and taking the rage. It was how they worked.

Miko got to be weird, and Miki got to be angry.

Even now, as they raced across rooftops, Miki felt her bond with Miko getting stronger, because now they had one more weird thing that they could share: they were both Devilmen, together.

Miki saw Akira not too far away, hovering over a few roofs and scratching his head. Even as a Devilman, the motion looked exactly like it did at the Sabbath, when he was small and soft.

“AKIRA!” she shouted.

Akira looked over and waved back, “Hey Miki! Miko!”

Miko leapt over a few more buildings before reaching Akira, the latter who had a disappointed look on his face.

_Where’s Sirene?_

Akira pouted, “Listen, I’m so sorry. I kind of.. You know... Lost her... I saw you two out of the corner of my eye, so I looked away, and then I looked back and she was gone.”

Miki reached out and patted Akira’s arm, “It’s alright! We kept tabs on her for a long time! And it’s... What time is it?”

_Ryo says it’s three in the morning._

“Oh, geez, and we have class today!” Miki frowned.

“Ryo, I feel bad!” Akira was obviously arguing over his earpiece with Ryo, “Listen, I know you’re okay, but I am not! Let me sulk! No! No, let me sulk!”

Miki giggled, “Listen, if Akira is getting ready to sulk, then I say it’s time to turn in for the night. What does everyone else think?”

_I’m game for going home. Gonna ask the others._

“Thanks, Miko!”

“Miki, what happened to your ear piece?” Akira asked.

“Oh! Well, see, since I’m a fire Devilman, I guess the fire just melted it right out of my ear! I haven’t been able to hear you guys since I transformed.”

Akira nodded, “But you look _awesome_.”

Miki couldn’t help but let out another giggle. Suddenly, she remembered back to earlier that fight.

“Oh! Wait, you two can see my face! What does it look like?”

Miki now had two pairs of eyes - technically four - that could tell her what she looked like.

Akira looked befuddled, “Why?”

“Because! I haven’t been able to see my face, and I want to know if I’m scary or not!”

Miko and Akira were quiet.

Miki frowned, “I’m not scary, am I?”

_Nope. It’s just your face with a pointy nose, and your eyes are just white._

“Nah,” Akira shook his head, “Too cute to be scary.”

Miki huffed, glaring at Akira. How dare. How dare he call her cute after defeating Kaim!

“And you look like a cat with big paws and claws!” Miki exclaimed.

“Hey!” Akira pouted like a puppy, “I look badass! I have bat wings on my head, Miki! On my head and my back! I’m basically Batman!”

Miki giggled, “You are not!”

“And Miko is Spiderwoman!”

“She is _not!_ ”

“And you’re the Human Torch!”

“I am _not!”_

“Both of you are superheroes that aren’t nearly as awesome as Batman.”

Miki crossed her arms, but kept her smile, “You have a fuzzy tail, Akira! How is that like Batman?”

“You don’t understand true badassery, Miki.”

_Miki literally has a flaming sword, Akira. She’s, like, super badass. And I’m a great Spiderwoman!_

“Both of you have your boobs out!”

“How is that even an argument?” Miki asked.

“It’s.. It’s indecent!”

Miko snorted.

Miki turned her nose up, “Boobs are a sign of Demonic power, Akira.”

Akira laughed, “No they’re not!”

“Yes they are!” Miki glared, “Breasts are very powerful.”

“But you barely have any!”

Miki leaned back, obviously taken aback by Akira’s words. She tried to come up with something witty in her head, something that would win this argument without having to talk about her breasts with Akira, and came up with the perfect idea. She started looking around, casually searching her surrounding area for something. She glanced around Miko’s legs, searched the shingles of the roof, and even checked Miko’s stomach.

“Miki,” Akira was falling right into it, “What are you doing?”

Miki looked up, keeping a straight face, and with perfect delivery replied: “Looking for where I asked for your opinion about my boobs.”

 _Fuck,_ Miko immediately laughed.

Miki could hear more exclamations akin to Miko’s coming over the comms, and she grinned with pride. She even heard Ryo’s laughter come through, solidifying her victory.

Two victories in one day. Miki was on a roll!

_Miki’s boobs are perfect, Akira._

Akira clutched his heart melodramatically, “Shit, you got me...”

He then dramatically fell out of the air and towards the ground below. Miki knew he wasn’t going to let himself hit the cement, and so did Miko, so the two nonchalantly followed him. When they got down, they were met by the human gang and the Mercedes. Ryo was already smoking on the side of the car opposite to where Miki was, while Wamu and his crew were sitting around in the open doors of the Mercedes.

“Good to see you all made it back alive,” Wamu smiled.

“Yeah, we’re great!” Miki dismounted Miko, “I just got into a little tussle!”

 _AND SHE KICKED ASS,_ Miko shouted, probably through everyone’s heads.

As Wamu and his friends came up to talk with Miko, Miki watched as Ryo immediately put out his smoke and went to talk with Akira. The concern on Ryo’s face was beautifully genuine, his eyebrows arched and his eyes full. When Akira started apologizing for losing Sirene again, Ryo quickly hushed him, waving away Akira’s guilt and probably explaining that it was okay, as Miki had tried to do earlier. Ryo’s arms then extended up to Akira, the latter who picked up Ryo as they hugged.

“So, doin okay, Miki?” Gabi asked one last time.

“Yeah!” Miki nodded, “I’m really okay! You guys are the humans here, so you shouldn’t be worrying about me and Miko!”

 _True,_ Miko replied.

“Human or not, we’re gonna worry,” Gabi shrugged, “We’re a team, now. Gotta watch out for each other.”

Miki smiled.

“Alright, everyone,” Ryo’s voice cut through all other conversation.

Everyone looked over to Ryo, who was once again sitting in Akira’s arms, “I’ll drop everyone off, since I’m actually conscious tonight. We made wonderful progress. The slaying of those three Demons, as well as the interception of Mr. Nagasaki, were two very big steps towards assuring the safety of humanity. No matter what happens, no matter how things fall, our operations must be controlled and covert, and tonight we didn’t do too bad on that front. For now, though,” he yawned, and Miki couldn’t hear the rest of what he was saying.

When Ryo yawned, his mouth was wide enough that she could see inside, and what she saw reminded her of her theories.

 _A traitor..._ Miki thought to herself, focusing on the fangs in Ryo’s mouth.

It was then that Miki’s phone vibrated from her jacket in the Mercedes. Praying it wasn't her parents noticing she was gone, she went over and took out her phone, fearfully opening her message app.

Wamu: [Thursday. The pier. 6?]

Miki was lost, so she sent a reply that she felt encapsulated this emotion as she walked back to where she was standing with Miko.

Miki: [?]

Wamu: [weve been talkin while we were waitin on u guys, and we need to talk about ryo. Figure out wtf to do with this psycho]

Miki glanced up at Ryo. He had finished whatever monologue he was going on about and was back to talking to Akira.

Miki then looked over to Wamu, who was gazing at her already, awaiting a response. It gave Miki great comfort that the rest of the group was worried about their crazy ring leader. Not only that, but they were going to do something about it.

She nodded at Wamu.

He smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is only Wednesday, my dudes, and it's already been such a long week that I'm just glad I could get this out to you guys. A little more action and less story this time, but the next chapter is going to be a bigger shift. And from there, chaos. Also, I figured out how to embed links, so [here's my tumblr](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) for all your _Satan is Tired _needs!__  
>  Anyway, see you guys in chapter 6, and, as always, thank you all for the wonderful support <3 Without you all, I don't know where I'd be


	6. A List of Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Miki is aware of the group's weary feelings towards Ryo, they all get together to discuss what the "truth" of their situation could be. Although many members of the team try to keep things lighthearted, and Akira tries to put a positive spin on the discussion, the true nature of their leader only becomes more eerie and disturbing with each new question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE: If you notice the other chapter titles changing, its because I don't like them, and wanted to change them.  
> Okay, on with the chapter.

Satan groaned at his laptop as the webcam had just shut off. In order to keep his professor’s position, he was required to hold bi-weekly lectures for his online classes, and talking to a screen was soul-draining when none of his students would ask questions. Obviously, keeping his job was important to keep up appearances, but he still had to suffer for it.

Out of pure boredom, he nonchalantly opened up the GPS trackers on his laptop. Because every one of his humans carried cell phones, they had all been so easy to track. He mainly used the trackers to check on his team’s safety, but any time he got bored, he would open up the GPS just to see where they were. Sometimes, he’d even postulize about the reasons they were out and about.

However, when he pulled up the tracker on this particular sunny afternoon, all the hits were in the same exact place. The pier, where they had all first met.

Satan leaned in, making sure of what he was seeing, before he let out a small whisper, “What the hell?”

-

Miki felt confident in this meeting, so confident that she actually bought a new notebook after school just to jot down what would be discussed. It would be called the “Devilman Notebook”, as she wrote in her purple gel pen on the inside front cover. It was a cute notebook, too, with a black cat on it that reminded her of her own cat, Tako. The spiral of it was red, and the back had the same cat playing with a ball of yarn. Since this notebook did have an image likened to Tako, Miki hoped that it would not only be important for this meeting, but that it would also help remind her to feed her cat when she got home.

It was a warm, humid evening, and everyone was out at the dock on time. Even Kukun had joined them, making his position in the group official. Once all the pleasantries were out of the way, the group all took their seats on the boardwalk, with Miki making sure to take care of her skirt. Ever since her transformation, her legs had become even longer, and her thighs larger, so her clothes didn’t fit as well as they used to.

“I hope we get this whole issue settled before my parents come in,” Miki heard Akira whisper to someone else in the group, “I really don’t wanna worry about trust issues when they get here.”

Miki then tapped her pencil on her new notebook, getting everyone’s attention, “Okay, I have the notebook, so if you don’t mind, I’ll try and keep us on track!”

“You’re better than Wamu would be,” Gabi remarked, “He’d let us start talking about Bigfoot.”

Wamu glared at Gabi with a knowledge Miki did not have, “You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“We went on for three hours, man.”

“Anyway!” Miki could already tell that it would be hard to stay on-topic, “I’ve been thinking about this all day, so I’d really like to start this conversation.”

“How?” Babo posed a great question.

Everyone kind of looked at each other, searching for an answer, until Kukun piped up:

“I think the best place to start would be with Akira.”

Akira looked up from a daze, “What am I doing?”

“I mean, you grew up with Ryo, right?” Kukun asked, “Then, why don’t you tell us about how he was as a kid?”

Miki grinned, “That’s a perfect idea! Akira, watcha got?”

Akira was contemplative for a moment before he started speaking, “Well, everyone despised him. He was basically the village brat, but brat is kind of an understatement... He was really quiet, but really smart... Wicked smart... And he was pretty violent when he wanted to be.”

Gabi snorted, “Probably stabbed other kids.”

Akira nodded, “Yeah, once in a while.”

Gabi’s head whipped to Akira, “I was joking.”

Akira came out of his memory-glazed state long enough to return Gabi’s gaze, “Oh, shit. Well, he did slash a kid with his box cutter once. And another time he stabbed a different kid with a pencil. He was really pissed.”

_ “Why?”  _ Wamu was horrified. Miki was too.

“Well, the first kid called Ryo’s haircut stupid. You see, Ryo wanted his hair shorter, but the barber gave him a funny looking bowl cut instead of just, like, trimming it, and it looked stupid for weeks. One of the other kids mocked him for it, so Ryo tried to slice them. And as for the second kid, he called me a wimp, so Ryo stabbed him with a pencil. I told him that was a little overboard, but he didn’t really care,” Akira shrugged.

Miki kept feeling horrified chills go down her spine. Growing up, she didn’t have the best time, with her father being American and the other kids picking on her for it, but she would never want to stab them or slash them for their ignorance. Her biggest dream growing up was to get the courage to push them over and give them a mouthful of why they were dumb.

“Did you all, like, live in a dangerous neighborhood?” Gabi was so confused.

Akira shook his head, “No. There was rarely anything fucked up where we lived. Ryo was just. Like that.”

“Was?” Miko questioned.

“Still is,” Akira shrugged, “But he was also super smart. Like, super duper smart. Ryo finished going through schooling in the village before his mom came to take him away. And he left when he was like, twelve.”

“Twelve?” Miko was now appalled, “Bitch, that’s impossible.”

“No, Ryo’s just...” Akira paused, “Like that.”

“What about emotions?” Miki asked. She hoped Ryo’s emotions would give clarity to his motives, “Like, was he emotionally unstable? Did he have periods of anger or frustration?”

Akira thought about it, “That’s kind of a loaded question, because Ryo never emoted physically, save for the two occasions I just mentioned. Like, his face never changed except for when he was really pissed.”

_ “Then why would you be friends with a psychopath?”  _ although Wamu’s question was harsh, it was a good one, too.

Miki had wondered that since this whole situation started. Akira was a sweetheart. Sure, he had moments where he was less than kind, but most of the time he was sweet, thoughtful, and attentive, always looking for ways to make people’s days better. How could he be friends with Ryo?

Akira considered this question. Miki watched the gears turn in Akira’s head, and their hard work turned out a smile from his face. A melancholic grin.

“Because he wasn’t just a psychopath. He was always a great friend to me back then. He tried to teach me how to stand up to bullies, even though I never really caught on to it, and when I couldn’t fend for myself, he was always there. He had so much on his mind that I was the only ear that would listen, but he always had so many cool things to say, too. He was so fascinated by everything that he wanted to learn about it all, and I was always happy to follow him and listen to whatever fucked up fact he had for the day. I mean, yeah, there were some days where he’d stab a kid, but that would usually come after days of him explaining how the world worked to me. He also let me cry all the time. He asked about it a  _ lot, _ but he let me cry, and even helped clean me up afterwards. And I really didn’t have anyone else around to do that for me.”

Miki’s brain immediately started firing.

She found herself retreating into her memories, picking out thoughts that had been triggered by Akira’s speech. Her neurons were hot as she kept making connections, pulling Ryo situations into Miki situations. The reason Akira tried to protect her from bullies was because Ryo protected him. The reason Akira would always follow Miki into school clubs and sports teams and friend groups was because he had followed Ryo everywhere. The reason Akira would always listen to Miki before he talked about himself was because he always prioritized everyone else’s thoughts and feelings first, starting with Ryo, who no one ever listened to. The reason Akira never conformed to horrible masculine stereotypes was because he had a flamboyant, feminine best friend who was upset with bad haircuts. The reason Akira was so accepting of anyone around him was because his best friend used to  _ stab people,  _ and by that standard, everyone else was probably infinitely easier to deal with.

“You two really were close,” she blurted out, unaware of whether the conversation had changed.

When she looked to Akira, he had a huge smile, “Yeah! We were! Like, all we had was each other.”

“Damn!” Gabi exclaimed, “That makes  _ me _ think of a guy.”

“Shut up,” Wamu mumbled.

Gabi smirked, “Makes me think of a dude.”

“Stop.”

“A dude bro.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“That I love.”

“Fuck off,” Wamu pushed Gabi, “I love you too, asshole.”

“One time!” Gabi took the conversation and decided to derail it immediately, “We went to this club down south, right, and it was like an everybody club. So like you had gays, straights, lesbians, everybody. So, this girl keeps hitting on me, and she’s a fucking bitch. Like, seriously the worst thing ever, and my boy - “ he hit the back of his hand lightly on Wamu’s chest - “my bro comes over and is like “Babe, what’s up?” you know,  _ actin like my boyfriend and shit,  _ so I’m like “This girl’s just tryin to get at me,” and fucking Wamu. Fuckin Wamu swoops in like a pro and gets her to believe he’s my boo in less than ten seconds. Got that body language, got that arm around my shoulders, total badass. And the bitch left me alone! Fucking champion.”

Miki glanced over, and although Wamu was flustered, he was still proud of this story, as a small smile played across his lips. Miki smiled.

“Me and Miki have done the same thing for each other when we go out to eat and stuff,” Miko nodded.

“Fuck, i got off topic,” Gabi realized.

_ “Now the shoe is on the other foot!” _ Wamu smirked.

“ANYWAY!” Miki’s shout caught everyone’s attention with ease, “So, we got the backstory of Mr. Psycho, which has honestly helped me with understanding  _ some _ things, but not nearly enough. How’s everyone else doing?”

There was a general consensus of nods.

“I. personally, enjoy the image of a tiny Ryo stabbing a kid with a pencil,” Babo nodded appreciatively.

Hie shook his head.

Miki decided to move on, “Alright, so since everyone has questions, why don’t we just throw out some of them? Get our thoughts going. If you got a question, raise your hand.”

Everyone’s hands went up except for Akira’s and Hie’s. However, Miki assumed that Hie was accounted for, seeing that Babo had up two hands instead of one.

“Babo, you’re loaded with two questions, so why don’t you start?”

Babo nudged Hie with a grin before speaking, “Okay, so, where is Ryo getting these weapons? Some of that shit isn’t legal  _ anywhere. _ And for Hie, he wants to know why Ryo is so fucking tall.”

Miki wrote down those questions with sloppy cursive, “Okay! Great start. Next is Miko.”

“Why did he no longer have a cast after one fucking day?”

The whole group started whispering.

Miki nodded eagerly as she wrote that down, “Good good! I was wondering that one too. Gabi!”

“How rich is this motherfucker? Chasin’ Demons down in a Mercedes while wearing super expensive shit and getting blood and that yellow stuff-”

“Ichor,” Akira corrected.

“-ichor all over himself has to cost some money.”

“Loving this!” she wrote down Gabi’s question, “Kukun?”

“Well, where did he get all his Demon information? I’m no smart guy, but I don’t think the names of the Demons we fought two days ago can just be found with a Google Search.”

“Yes! Yes, oh my gosh you all are noticing this stuff too, I’m so happy,” Miki jotted that down, “Wamu!”

“What are those spears?”

Miki looked up, perplexed, “What spears?”

Miko snorted before she even said her joke, “It’s Britney, bitch.”

“No!” Wamu frowned, “During the Sabbath, there were these giant ass spears that kept stabbing the Demons around us, and I didn’t know where they were coming from. I tried to ask Ryo about them, but he basically ignored me. I mean, we were running for our lives, but still!”

Miki wrote this down, “That sounds serious. I guess I missed them, but that’s a super good question.”

Miki then realized that was everybody.

“Oh okay!” Miki looked over the questions, “Uhm, maybe we should throw some of these questions around? Get some theories going or something?”

“Okay, I wanna talk about the money,” Gabi interjected before anyone could say anything, “He literally has enough money to buy each member of my family a home at  _ least,  _ and I have four older brothers, guys. So, like, I think he runs a drug ring.”

“Or he’s Batman,” Akira muttered.

“That’s a huge drug ring,” Babo replied, “Like, that would have to cover the planet, Gabi.”

“That bitch has to have been into the drug business though!” Gabi’s eyebrows furrowed, “He knows all about underbellies of Japan but it’s obvious he isn’t on anything, so he’s gotta deal instead.”

Miki was keeping up with the dialogue, taking notes on a fresh page of her notebook titled “$$$?”

“Okay, but what if it isn’t a drug ring,” Babo whispered, “He has all these weapons, he has all this fighting experience, so maybe Akira is on to something. What if Ryo is a vigilante?”

Gabi perked up, “That actually makes way more sense, bro.”

“Yeah!” Babo nodded vigorously, “That’s why he’s got all the weapons and the tech and the gear! He’s going around and executing Demons in the name of justice!”

“Hang on, hang on,” Miko waved her hands, “We gotta think about my question here, because I thinking these could, you know, work with each other.”

Miki blinked, “How so?”

“Ryo’s broken leg was gone within twenty-four hours. He said so himself that his leg was broken, yet the next day he was fine? Whatever job he has that’s making all this money is the  _ same job _ that’s giving him superhuman healing. Either that, or he’s a Devilman, which helps his vigilante job.”

Gabi smacked the pier, “You’re right! You’re right! He’s a Devilman vigilante, killing Demons until he meets us, and then he makes a team to help on his mission!”

Miki giggled, stopping her notetaking to comment, “Guys, are we writing a manga, or are we figuring out  _ real life? _ ”

“Hold on!” Wamu jumped in, “This makes sense, because those spear things are probably  _ his.  _ Think about it. Miko was able to perfectly finish off any of those Demons that fell by those spears, and it was too methodical to be random. And those spears were following after  _ Ryo.” _

Gabi smacked the pier again, “We got it! We got it!”

“He’s skilled in combat, he’s got those spears, he has hundreds of dollars,” Wamu nodded, “He’s a Devilman, killing Demons for a living.”

“Okay!” Miki held her hands up in yielding, “I think we’re going a little too far off here.”

“Oh shit,” everyone looked to Akira, whose eyes were wide, “No. No, they’re onto something.”

Miki crossed her arms, “How?”

Akira pointed to his head, his eyes meeting Miki’s, “Ryo can talk back to us in our heads.”

Akira’s words were like long nails, sealing Ryo’s coffin. The shock rippled through Miki’s body and through the rest of the group, but it wasn’t over.

“Holy shit, Hie, that’s even worse.”

Everyone looked to Babo, whose face was pale as he gazed up to the group. Miki was getting more scared with each second.

“If Ryo doesn’t want to share what powers he has or what he is, and we already have three Devilmen that are perfectly open with what they are,” Babo’s voice was on the verge of being shaky, “Then what is Ryo?’

Then what  _ is  _ Ryo? It was a question Miki knew would keep her up that night, and perhaps for more nights to come. If Demons exist, and if Devilmen exist, then who knows what else this world could produce.

“Welp,” Gabi crossed his arms, “I am absolutely terrified now.”

Miki snapped.

_ “You’re terrified?!”  _ MIki’s arms were wrapped around herself as she began to panic, “Ryo is a guy who has caused three of us to turn into monstrous creatures, and now there’s a question as to  _ why he did so!  _ We could be murder machines! We could be minions! We could be his little pawns for the slaughtering of-”

“Miki!”

Miki’s fearful eyes turned to Akira. Her adrenaline was racing, and she felt the need to scream.

“Alright, gang, I think we gotta chill,” Akira gestured for everyone to sit back, “I think we’re going a little overboard right now, so let’s just calm down. Let’s think back to something important. Something that I think we’ve all forgotten, but I’m happy to bring back.”

Everyone waited for the comfort Akira was promising, especially Miki.

“Back at the Sabbath, once shit hit the fan, Ryo was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, making sure everyone was safe. Miko, you told me that he even had a panic attack at the idea that you could be dead when he found you, right?”

Miki looked over and saw Miko nod.

“Also,” Akira continued, “From what I remember, Ryo was super worried about you all getting hurt at the Sabbath! Even telling you to leave to keep you safe!” Akira motioned towards Wamu and his friends, all who agreed.

“And Miki,” Akira looked to her, “He was so relieved when he found you that he helped you out of wherever you were and gave you his coat. He came back with you like he had found the treasure of Atlantis or something, and you still have his coat, yeah?”

Miki blinked. She completely forgot about having that coat, but her mom took it to the drycleaners, and it was hanging in her closet.

“Yeah,” Miki muttered in surprise.

“And that need to protect only continued two nights ago, when he was driving that Mercedes. We were talking afterwards, and I had to let him have another smoke while I was holding him, because he was shaking from his nerves. He was afraid the car wasn’t fast enough to keep all of you safe, he was afraid Miki wouldn’t come back, he was terrified that Sirene would get me. Ryo genuinely cares, guys, and no matter what he is, he isn’t out to kill us or get us hurt.”

Miki had no idea what to think at this point. Akira was right in a way, but Miki’s own doubts were far too great to be completely suppressed. This stranger was keeping to himself secrets, secrets that could hurt the group. And one particular question, one particular secret, hadn’t even been brought up yet. And, when Miki remembered it, she was almost scared to ask. Nonetheless, she took a breath, and spoke into the contemplative silence.

“Who do you guys think the “traitor” is that Demons keep talking about?”

From everyone’s expressions, Miki was sure they all had the same answer. Even Akira, who had just went through a magnificent speech of supporting the one they suspected, had the same face. However, Akira’s expression suddenly brightened with a thought.

“What if I ask?”

Miki’s eyes widened at Akira.

Akira went on, “What if I take this list of questions, go to Ryo, and we just get this all sorted out?! He trusts me, so I can get proper answers, and we can all be satisfied  _ and _ chill. Easy as pie!”

Miki felt a wave of relief crash over her, “That’s brilliant, Akira. Before we go on, though, does anyone have any other questions?”

When no one responded, Miki handed Akira the notebook, and he took a picture of the questions before handing it back.

“We don’t have school, so I’ll go see him tomorrow!” Akira proudly held his phone, “We will get answers, and move on!”

The relief seemed to wash over the whole group, as Wamu went in to give Akira the first affectionate shoulder punch. Everyone was happy to have one boy that was able to relieve their stress, one good boy to help the group with something so large and intimidating.

_ But Akira is always like that _ , Miki noted, smiling sadly to herself,  _ That’s how we got into this mess in the first place. _

-

Later that night, Miki was leaning out her balcony and wearing her comfiest pajamas. It was warm, so she held a cold glass of lemonade in her hands as she gazed towards the bright lights of the city. Her long hair dripped over her shoulders and down her back, with small strands gently touching her nose and cheeks. She could just catch the sounds of the night life out there, with yelling car horns and a faint mogpog of music. Even from how far out her house was, she could still see the individual skyscrapers as they poked into the dark clouds of the night.

She sipped her lemonade in contemplation.

“There’s a loser.”

Miki glared up to the source of the comment, but kept a smile on her face, knowing who it was.

“Hey, crybaby.”

“Hey!” Akira was sitting on his own balcony’s railing, one leg propping his arm up as his other foot swung back and forth, “Can’t sleep?”

Miki shook her head, “Nope. You?”

“Nope. Come on up?”

“Sure!”

Miki handed her lemonade up to Akira before jumping past his balcony and on to the roof. When she looked down to retrieve her beverage, she scowled.

“Akira!”

He gazed back up at her nonchalantly, the straw of her lemonade sitting in his mouth.

“Hmm?”

“Give it!” she stole back her lemonade in one swipe of her hand, “Disgusting!”

Akira laughed as he followed her up to the roof, “It’s good lemonade, though.”

“Well, I made it for  _ myself, _ ” Miki held her drink defensively.

“Oh,” Akira’s face scrunched into a fake pout, “So it’s sweet like  _ yoooou?” _

“Gross!” she smacked him with the used straw as both of them laughed..

The two then took their usual seats on the roof. Miki always sat next to the small chimney stack, as to prop herself up when she got sleepy, and Akira always sat away from it, so that if he wanted to fall asleep on the roof, he had the perfect amount of room.

Akira the conversation, “So, today was wild, huh?”

Miki nodded, “Yeah, it was crazy, and not in the usual Demon-hunting way.”

There was a pause.

Miki worried for Akira for numerous reasons, with tomorrow just being the newest reason to add to the list. Akira was always going around, taking on more than he could handle, and she wasn’t ready to see him get hurt. She hated seeing him get hurt. He was so good and sweet, and he didn’t deserve to fail.

“What do you think will happen tomorrow?” she asked.

Akira shrugged, “No clue.”

She turned to him completely, laying her back against the chimney, “Do you really think Ryo will answer our questions?”

“Oh, yeah, he will,” Akira smiled uneasily, “I’m just not sure how happy he’ll be to answer them.”

MIki gasped, “Akira, if asking him questions is going to put you in danger, then-”

“Hey!” Akira stopped her, putting his hand on her foot, “He isn’t going to hurt me, tiny toes. He’ll just fuss and pout about it, kinda like Taro does. Ryo would never hurt me.”

Miki blinked. In a way, she knew Ryo would never hurt Akira, but once again she had her suspicions. Although, Ryo always looked at Akira different from everyone else, with such sincerity and kindness that he never expressed for anything else in the world. It was almost love-dovey.

_ Actually, it’s really lovey-dovey,  _ Miki realized,  _ Actually, it’s just... Oh. _

Could it be? It seemed pretty far-fetched, but maybe it wasn’t. Ryo had come to the pier that day looking for Akira, and everyone else seemed to be an after-thought. Ryo did seem to always be staring at Akira, or glancing at Akira, or just generally trying his damndest to exist near Akira at all times, so was the idea of Ryo being in love with Akira really that far-fetched?

Perhaps it wasn’t.

As Miki came too from her own thoughts, she found Akira gazing at her with suspicion.

“Anyway,” Miki waved Akira’s suspicions away, “What do you think about all of this? About Ryo’s intentions, his secrets, all that?”

Akira pondered, but then responded: “I’m kind of getting the answers I’ve always wanted.”

Miki was taken aback. What questions had Akira been asking?

“What do you mean?”

Akira’s eyes gazed up into the stars, the melancholic smile returning to his face, “When I was a kid, I went out after a storm and found this weird kid had washed up from the ocean. He was all alone, shivering in this tattered t-shirt that was soaking wet. He was terrified, too, looking around as if something was out to get him. So I comforted him, telling him things like “It’s okay” and “don’t be afraid” while I hugged him. Because of the way he acted, I thought he was some kind of otherworldly thing than had just taken on human form, so I took him back to the orphanage to get some R and R. From then on, tinyme expected him to turn into some kind of mermaid, and I even prodded him in his sleep, trying to trick his tail into coming out. I don’t think he’s a mermaid, though, but I guess I finally get to find out what he is.”

Miki found herself giggling, and Akira was confused. Although she understood that these memories were valued by Akira, she couldn’t help but relate them to a movie her and Taro used to watch when she was younger.

“Akira,” Miki snorted, “That sounds like  _ Ponyo.” _

Akira’s eyes lit up, “Shit, it does! Ryo is Ponyo!” Akira pushed himself up, “Holy shit! Ryo is the son of the Mother of the Sea!”

Miki laughed.

“No! No no no! Ryo has to dress up as Ponyo now!” Akira was determined, “He doesn’t even like dressing up, but I don’t care, because he’s gonna be Ponyo, and I’m gonna be Sosuke, and it’s gonna be great.”

Miki couldn’t help but smile. That was just the affect Akira had on her, and it had always been that way. He was so forthcoming about his emotions, both in the way that he expressed them and in how he discussed them, that not feeling any of his emotions with him would be considered a crime in Miki’s eyes. He was so infectious, so outgoing, that he probably had the same effect on Ryo. And that had to be part of the reason that Ryo cared for him.

“Ryo  really will give you all our answers,” Miki realized, taking a sip of her lemonade as she gazed at Akira, “How could he say no to you?”

“Well,  _ yeah _ ,” Akira rolled his eyes, “Come on, Ponyo loves me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this fic has been so overwhelming that my determination to keep writing has become infinite.... you have all added years to my life  
> Writing the Miki and Akira bonding scene also added years to my life  
> As always, go to [my tumblr](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) for more _Satan is Tired_ antics, or just to tell me I'm weird, and thanks for all the love and support, guys  <3


	7. Say My Name Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan has a really long day, possibly the longest day of his continuous existence. No loop has had more emotional drama, and this day alone challenges him more than any other, but little does Satan know that this day is only the beginning.

It was a cold day outside - and by cold it was 17°C - and Satan refused to go out. He was bundled up in a white furry blanket, wearing a thick sweater and fuzzy pajama pants underneath. His hands stuck out from under the blanket as he typed away at his laptop, grading extensive essays from his tired students. Occasionally, his hands would have to retreat back under the covers to regain some warmth before sticking back out and to continue typing.

As he was reading a drab paragraph that failed to focus on the paper’s topic, Satan suddenly realized that the apartment had grown warmer. It was a comforting, kind warmth, and Satan perked his head up at the sudden change. Jenny wasn’t supposed to be home; she was _supposed_ to be out speaking with Satan’s “armies,” so why would she be here?

“Jenny?” Satan looked back through the penthouse, “Jenny, did you turn up the heat?”

He heard movement, but no response. It was an eerie silence, but Satan was not disturbed.

He was unamused.

“I find it strange that if you’re here to steal something, the first thing you do is turn up the heat,” Satan mused, “And if you’re here to kill me, good fucking luck.”

Satan heard more movement. He grumbled as he stood up, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders as to secure it. He then trudged through the penthouse, and as he did so, the sun decided to peak out from behind the clouds, its rays of light following after Satan’s every step. He then walked up the stairs, the sun still chasing after his feet.

Satan stood at the top of the stairs, listening for the noise, and realized it was coming from his cats’ room.

 _I’m letting my own cats get to me,_ he realized in dismay.

However, he was willing to let himself get distracted once again. He put his hand on to the handle, ready to spend an entire day with his pets, but paused when he heard the sound of fabric rubbing, followed by the sounds of purring and meowing. Someone was in there with his cats.

And that just wasn’t allowed.

Satan snuck back down the stairs, armed himself with a shotgun he kept in the kitchen, and tip-toed back up to the cats’ room door. He then prepared himself, aiming the shotgun with precision, and kicked the door open with vigor.

“Don’t touch them!” he snapped, gun aimed right at the source of the fabric’s sound.

The source was not an robber, which made sense, considering the large window on the left side of the room hadn’t been broken. In fact, the source wasn’t even human. It was worse than any Demon, any foe. It was the _second_ worst being in existence.

Michael.

Michael was sitting in the floor, previously playing with Satan’s cats, but now he was looking up with minor curiosity. His blonde, flippant hair trailed down his perfect eight figure, and his bright, turquoise eyes were framed by the same bangs that framed Satan’s own face. He wore a pastel pink tweed suit with gold pinstripes, and the two pairs of gold buttons that held his blazer were elegantly linked by golden chains. His pastel violet tie clashed nicely with the pale pink, and his spartan sandals matched with the same hue of purple.

Satan shot him in the head.

It was now Michael’s turn to be unamused, as the part of his head that was shot immediately healed. The cats jumped out of his arms and skittered down the stairs.

“This is why dad doesn't love you,” Michael remarked.

“Get out,” Satan snarled.

Michael gazed at the door, “You scared your cats.”

“Get. The fuck. Out,” Satan snarled, feeling his body burning.

_How dare he come here. How dare he touch my animals. How dare he exist in the same air as I do._

“I’ll leave soon, stop ruffling your feathers,” Michael pushed himself up, standing at Satan’s exact height. The smile plastered across his face dripped with a false sense of glee as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Satan felt his whole body shaking as his headwings sprung out from either side of his head, “How dare you come into my house.”

_How dare this bastard show up anywhere._

“Calm down, Lucy, I’m not here on Dad’s word.”

“Like I’d believe _that,”_ Satan could not stop himself from snarling, keeping the end of his shotgun aimed at Michael’s head, “And you don’t _deserve_ to call me Lucy.”

“Whether you believe me or not is your problem, not mine,” Michael shrugged, “But I came here on my own terms, and I’m here to ask you a question.”

Satan focused his eye down the barrel of his shotgun and at Michael’s head.

"Do you really think you can change your fate?" Michael asked.

Satan had no doubt, "Of course I can."

One of Michael's eyebrows perked up in surprise, his smile spreading, "Truly?"

"Yes," Satan did not hesitate, "I know I can."

"Well, your track record says otherwise!" Michael remarked.

Satan shot again, leaving Michael unimpressed with the second bullet in his head. But the latter's grin persisted.

"You have tried so many times to change your fate, Satan. So. Many. Times. We have watched as you crawled through you own, self-made Hell, just to fail at making it something more. I don't know how you've gained those loop memories of yours, but it's made it even more sad to watch you try! You can't do it, Satan! You're crazy!"

Satan smirked as he reloaded his shotgun, “That’s right. I am crazy. Now get out of my house before I blow you out.”

Michael laughed, “You’re letting your own pride cloud your vision, baby broth-”

 _“We’re twins, asshole!”_ Satan interrupted as he fired again.

This time, Michael dodged, the bullet going straight through the opposite wall,  “I came into existence a whole second before you.”

Satan grimaced, lowering the shotgun, “No, that was me. I came into existence first, by a whole second.”

Michael blinked, still smiling, “No, Father made me, then shaped you in my image a second later. I. Came. First.”

“No!” Satan’s shotgun dropped to his side in disbelief, “We had the argument all the time, you fuckass, I came first. Dumbass dad was right handed, and I was his right hand.”

“No!” Michael crossed his arms, his smile starting to falter, “I remember watching you be created! Dad created me first!”

“No, he made me first!”

“No, he made me first!”

“No! Me!”

“Me!”

“Me!”

_“Me!”_

"It doesn't! Matter!" Michael snapped, even though it obviously mattered, "You cannot change your fate, Satan, and it's time you stopped trying and accepted it!"

That was it, Satan realized. That was the real reason Michael was here. Michael wanted Satan to stop trying, because things _were_ changing.

Satan’s verbal bullet lined up and fired: “Then why are you here?”

Michael blinked, “What?”

“Why are you here? If this loop will end as any other, and I am trapped no matter what I do, then why are you here, telling me to give up?” Satan went in for the kill, “You being here is a sign I’m doing something _right.”_

Michael stared, that smile being forced on to his face now more than ever.

“Come on! Why are you here?” Satan egged Michael on, smiling wider than his brother’s fake grin, “Tell me! Why!”

He sashayed over to Michael, swinging his hips dramatically, and swung an arm over the Angel’s shoulders. Michael’s eyes followed him, filled with a rage that only God could supply, but Satan didn’t care.

“You just made my day, Michael,” Satan leaned on him, “I hope you realize that.”

Michael remained silent. Although continuing to mock Michael for his hypocrisy would be optimal for Satan, he couldn’t keep torturing him, even if every teasing statement would add years to his joy. Satan had work to do. However, Michael was never the kind of guy to walk away, especially with that angry of an expression, so there had to be something to preoccupy him with. Michael had always had to be given a distraction, something to keep him busy. When the universe was an infant, God would often create massive beasts for Michael to fight, keeping him distracted as God created space, time, and the laws that governed them. So now, Satan needed something similar, but he definitely couldn’t create anything like Leviathan. Satan thought about it, gazing into Michael’s eyes, and he had an idea

“Okay, okay okay,” Satan went to poke Michael’s nose, but the latter grabbed his wrist before he could, “Let go of me.”

“Continue your statement.”

Satan rolled his eyes, but knew arguing about the wrist thing was pointless, “Do you really think I’m wrong? About my ability to change the loops?”

Michael kept smiling, his grip tightening on Satan’s wrist, “Yes.”

“Then, let’s make a dea-”

“I will not make a deal with the serpent,” Michael’s grin contrasted to his wrathful tone.

“Hold on!” Satan smiled, despite the pain in his wrist, “Hold on and hear me out! You think I can’t change?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I know I can and have, and it’s because of the humans on this planet. I’m sure you’ve seen me getting buddy buddy with them and such, and they can be very persuasive when it comes to change.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “I am a fool for letting you go on.”

“Yes you are, fool,” Satan continued, “So here’s the thing: if you, the Archbitch Michael, can live here an entire month, without feeling a part of yourself change, then...”

Michael stared as Satan contemplated this part of the deal. It had to be something Michael would go for; something large, something you couldn’t get anywhere else. Satan then had a wonderful idea, something Michael could never deny.

“Then you may choose how I suffer at the end of this loop.”

Indeed, Michael’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was the perfect bait.

“That’s a hefty exchange,” Michael replied, his grip on Satan’s wrist loosening, “But what if I do change?”

Satan shrugged, “Then you must admit I’m right.”

Michael’s eyes widened, “And that’s it?”

“That’s it!” Satan chirped, “Just admit I’m right, and you are free to go about your existence as per the usual!”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, his smile easing. Satan knew this look. Michael was probably consulting Raphael, Chamuel, and a few others up in Heaven, gathering outside opinions before he made his final choice.

 _Can’t even make his own choices,_ Satan rolled his eyes, _Moron._

But Satan knew he would take up the offer. Not only that, but Satan knew that Michael would lose. Thousands of Angels had visited this planet no longer than Michael had been standing on it, and they had fallen for the lives of humans. The lives of Demons. For anything that wasn’t the icy cold God they worked for. So there was no way Michael _wouldn’t_ experience any change.

However, the actual reason Satan came up with this plan was much simpler. He wanted to watch Michael struggle to learn how to human, which was possibly the funniest idea he had ever come up with. He mused over the idea of Michael attempting to walk among humans without spouting some bullshit from dumbass dad.

“Hello? Do we have an accord, Archbitch?”

Michael seemed to come back to reality, “Yes. We do.”

Satan grinned ear to ear, “Excellent!”

As Michael released Satan’s hand, Satan realized something.

“Are you wearing gold, glittery nail polish?”

Michael’s smile changed instantly. The fake attitude dropped from the corners of his lips as he proudly pushed both of his hands towards Satan, much to Satan’s surprise. The former was glowing like a schoolboy who found his favorite crayon.

It had been many loops since Michael looked like that, and it hit Satan in a way he couldn’t really grasp.

“Yes! Aren’t they beautiful?!” Michael’s eyes even sparkled, “The cosmetics of modern humans are so lovely! Everyliners and concealers have come so far! And nail polish? I love it!”

Michael moved his nails to try and catch the different lights of the room, but the one window provided limited light.

He then looked to the door, “Downstairs.”

Satan jumped, “What?!”

Michael proceeded out of the room, Satan running after in agitation.

“Hey, I still want you out of my house!”

Satan ran down the stairs, only to bump-in to the Archangel when he reached the bottom. Satan’s headwings disappeared out of surprise.

“Um, hello? Get out of my house..”

Michael was staring at the living room. He wasn’t transfixed on a sofa or a lamp; he just looked at everything. It took Satan a minute to move past him, but once he did, he tried to identify what caused Michael to stop.

“What is your problem?”

Michael’s smile was gone. His eyes were wide.

“Archbitch?”

Satan didn’t know it, but Michael knew the exact reason why his penthouse was so white. And something about that hit Michael in a way that he had to stop and think about.

It seems that both of them were feeling things they couldn’t understand.

“Archslut?” Satan snorted at his joke, contemplating more “Archslut! Archwhore! Uh, Archfuck? Although that has a nice ring, it doesn’t have the same impact. Archslut it is.”

When Satan looked back to Michael, Michael was glaring at him with the intensity of their father. But Satan continued not to care.

“Get out of my house,” he repeated for the millionth time.

Michael turned back to the living room, “Just for that last name, I’m staying longer.”

“NO!” Satan tried to grab Michael before the latter started trotting across the living room, but he missed Michael by just a hair.

Michael trotted over and observed the large television, “Sloth.”

“Leave my things alone!” Satan walked after.

Michael moved outside to the pool, “Greed.”

“Stop!” Satan ran outside.

Michael waited until Satan was all the way outside so that he could duck back inside and go to the kitchen, “Gluttony.”

“Michael all humans have kitchens!” Satan barked as he moved to the kitchen, “They need those to _eat!”_

Michael began to walk to another part of the penthouse, but he looked down towards the door and stopped.

“Lust.”

Satan ran up to him, “It’s a door, Michael, how could it be-” he stopped.

Unbenounced to Satan, and benounced to us, Satan had a visitor coming in that day: Akira. Said visitor was now standing in the entryway of the penthouse, trying to discern the two blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauties before him.

“What is happening?” an appropriate question, especially coming from Akira.

“Akira!” Satan exclaimed, “What a lovely surprise! ... Why are you here?”

“Well, uh, I texted you about twenty minutes ago that I was coming over. I have some things I really want to talk to you about, but is now, like, a bad time?”

“No! Of course not,” Satan shook his head, smiling, “I was just telling Mi-” he looked to his right, and Michael was gone. A quick scan of the room revealed Michael standing over at the couch, looking through Satan’s phone.

Satan sprinted over and took his phone back.

“My apologies, Akira,” Michael gave a kind, fake smile, “I’m afraid I was distracting him. But don’t worry, I’m leaving now!”

Michael then strided over to Akira, and Satan was ready to throw the couch after him.

“By the way, my name is Michael!” he held out his hand, smiling wide, “It’s an absolute _pleasure_ to meet you.”

Akira’s smiled back, “It’s nice to meet you too!” he shook his hand.

“Nonetheless,” Michael turned to the elevator, “Have a lovely afternoon you two!”

“You too!” Akira called after.

Satan glared as Michael began his way towards the door, but then remembered Akira. His eyes flicked over to his darling, who was looking at him with curiosity.

“He seems nice!” Akira grinned, “Who is he, like, your brother?”

Satan couldn’t answer for a moment, but he eventually got up the gumption: “Yes, he... He is.”

He had to regain himself. Michael always shook Satan’s sense of self, but now Akira was here, and that was _much more_ important.

“Alright! Well, come on in, and let’s talk.”

The two moved to the couch, settling down in content. Satan retrieved his blanket and wrapped himself back up, thankful that his sweater hid his breasts from Akira’s wandering eyes.

“So,” Satan turned himself to Akira, giving him his full, undivided attention, “What do you have?”

Akira looked up from the burger he had started eating, “A burger.”

Satan grimaced, “Questions?”

“Oh!” Akira nervously giggled as he retrieved his smartphone, “Sorry. Hey, before we get started, you want a bite?”

Satan found himself nodding, even though he was fairly certain he did not want the burger, “Sure.”

Akira handed it over, and Satan started nibbling on it.

“You can have it if you want!” Akira smiled.

Why not. Why the fuck not. Satan nodded, going to consume one of his least favorite foods out of desperation. It was helping settle his stomach, for sure.

Akira then got out a second, more juicy burger before working on his phone. He pulled something up on the screen, and oriented himself to face Satan.

“Why do you need your phone?” Satan asked through his burger.

Akira blinked, “Oh, uh, the questions are on here.”

Satan’s eyes shot open.

The pier.

The pier suddenly hit Satan like a freight train. Yesterday, Akira was at the pier with everyone else. Now, he had a list of questions to ask Satan. One plus one typically equals two, especially when in every other loop, Akira never asked questions.

Akira and the rest of the team had gone behind Satan’s back to form this list.

He shouldn’t feel bad, but he did. He went behind their backs all the time. Why should he care? He did, though. He deeply cared, but now was _not_ the time to confront Akira about it. It was obvious that whatever occured at the pier was bothering Akira almost more than it was bothering Satan, and Satan _definitely_ didn’t like the looks of it. First Michael’s intervention, then Akira, now the pier?

Today was relentless.

“Alright, give me the first question.”

Akira took a deep, shaky breath. Despite Satan’s own emotions, he reached over and put his hand on Akira’s arm, giving him a gentle smile. His own heart was contorting in his chest, but he kept up his positive attitude to get Akira to calm down.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Satan lied.

Akira sighed in relief, putting down his burger to take Satan’s hand, “Okay. Thanks, Ryo.”

“Of course,” Satan felt the warmth of Akira’s hand flowing into his cold fingers.

“So,” Akira began, “Why are you so tall?”

Satan snorted, “Really?”

Akira grinned, “Yeah, really. Hie wants to know.”

“Because my family is tall,” Satan admitted. Most of the Angels were actually infinitely taller than they were in human form.

“Next!” Akira went on, “Where do you get your weapons from, since they’re, you know, illegal?”

“From... Illegal individuals,” Satan raised an eyebrow, “If I told you, you would probably be arrested just for _knowing._ What, did you all think I could get these weapons from the store or something?”

Akira shrugged, his fingers beginning to lace into Satan’s, “I don’t know. There are a few random questions like that, but there are some good ones here, too.”

Satan’s fingers laced with Akira’s, “I’m sure,” he said calmly, but his heart was racing.

“And next! Is...” Akira’s grip tightened.

“It’s okay, just ask,” Satan held his hand lovingly.

Akira annunciated each word slowly, as if afraid to pronounce each syllable, “Why did your leg cast disappear after one day?”

And that was the scary question. The most terrifying question. Akira did not meet Satan’s gaze as he stared at his phone.

Satan sighed, “Akira, I must be honest with you. I think I can answer all your questions with one answer.”

Akira peeked up.

Satan would have to ease Akira into his true identity, which seemed to be the answer these questions were leading up to, but he couldn't just say “I'm Satan.” Just flat out saying “I’m Satan” is what you say to a boy as you have just started the apocalypse, and for some dumb reason, you firmly believe that this boy will love you and stay with you for all eternity, even though you just finished killing everything he knew and loved.

Well, we all make assumptions like that one in a while.

“You live with a religious family, correct? The Makimuras?”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded.

“Well,” Satan went on, “I want you to think about the Archangels. Do you know about them?”

Akira nodded, “Are you an-”

“Don’t make any assumptions, and don’t draw any conclusions. I’m going to lead you to what I am, okay? It’s a huge shock.”

Once again, Akira didn’t ask questions, which only confirmed Satan’s theory about the pier.

“Okay,” Akira nodded, “But yeah, I know them.”

“Excellent,” Satan smiled, “Can you name them?”

Akira once again nodded, “Raphael, Gabriel, of course Mich...”

Akira wasn’t stupid. Satan saw the recognition flicker in his eyes.

Akira blinked, “Ryo, was that-”

“Yes.”

Akira’s eyes widened, “Holy shit. Really?”

Satan nodded, “Yes.”

“Oh my god.”

“Alright, so, Michael is _technically_ my twin brother, but - ” Satan stopped when he saw Akira’s face.

Akira was awe-struck. Amazed. He had a huge smile, and his eyes sparkled with wonder. It was such a sweet, tender expression that for a moment, Satan had to admire it.

“So you’re an Angel?!” Akira sounded as if he had won the lottery.

“I told you not to jump to conclusions!” Satan reminded.

Akira’s awe disappeared from his expression, but Satan could still see it in his eyes, “Okay. Sorry.”

“Alright, so Michael is _technically....._ My brother, but not really. If anything, we’ve had more falling outs than any other part of my family.”

Akira tilted his head to the side. Once again, he wasn’t stupid, “So, you’re a fallen Angel?”

Satan allowed him that assumption, since it was correct, “Yes, I am.”

“Wow,” Akira breathed, “That’s how all the Demons know you! Because you’re, like, a fallen Angel! You’re both, like, species God doesn’t like and stuff! That makes so much sense! Thank God. Or, I guess, no thanks?”

Satan snorted. That last comment was too adorable.

Akira found his own question, “So do you know Satan?”

Satan smirked at the irony, “Well, yeah. We’re pretty close.”

Akira’s eyes sparkled, “So is he, like, the leader of the Demons? Miki said something about that when I was talking with her yesterday.”

“He is, but he’s not _really_ their leader.”

And now Akira was lost, “What?”

“You see,” Satan now had the perfect lead-in, “Satan has been working on a special plan to save humanity. He doesn’t want to see them killed. He has a few particular humans that he’s fond of, and said humans are fond of the rest of humanity, so he is going to try his best to save humanity from the Demons for those people.”

Well, Satan sprinkled a few white lies in there, but he couldn’t just say he saved the whole world for only Akira. That’s really gay, and Akira’s going to be shocked enough by the whole Satan aspect, so it was probably better to hold back the whole “I saved the world for you” thing.

Akira was still lost, but now he was stunned. He blinked in surprise as a worried expression spread across his face.

“I think Satan is tricking you, Ryo.”

Now that was funny to hear.

Satan shook his head, “I am one hundred percent certain that Satan is telling me the truth. And one simple, powerful fact supports my theory.”

Akira was excited, “What is it? Tell me!”

Here it goes. For all the marbles. If Satan could just get Akira to be on board with who he was, then nothing else mattered. Every loop before now had led up to this moment. It was showtime.

“I am Satan.”

Akira dropped his phone and clenched the couch. His mouth hung ajar and his eyes were huge. Satan could see the shock running through Akira’s eyes as he tried to understand those three words. There was no doubt that learning your best friend was Satan could possibly be the most shocking statement ever, even to the point of mental scarring. However, there was one wonderful sign that gave Satan the smallest bit of hope.

Akira was still holding his hand.

“You’re-” Akira looked to the side, “Oh, fuck, like - whoa like - ah, holy shit,” Akira looked back to Satan “Oh my, fuck, shit, wow! Whoa! I - I - I!”

Then he went silent, still gazing at Satan. Satan met his gaze with the softest eyes, trying desperately not to seem as on edge as he actually was. If Akira didn’t trust him at this point, no one would, but that didn’t matter nearly as much as just Akira trusting him. He needed Akira to trust him. He _wanted_ Akira to trust him.

And then, the entire loop became a huge success with just two words.

“That’s amazing!”

The stress dropped out of Satan. His body shook for a moment, feeling an indescribable amount of tension leaving him, but he tried to keep himself together.

“Then,” Akira made more connections, “You’re saving humanity for us! Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Ryo that’s amazing!”

Akira started jumping up and down in his seat, his hand still wrapped around Satan’s. All Satan could do was laugh, the relief of finally telling Akira his secret washing away with billions of years of worry.

“Wait, I’m saying the wrong thing! Satan! Satan that’s amazing! Oh shit, Satan, that is absolutely amazing!”

Hearing Akira say his name hit Satan’s heart like a train. He felt absolute shock as tears assaulted the edges of his eyes. But this didn’t make sense. It was ludicrous. He wanted to cry because he was... Happy? That didn’t seem right. He covered his mouth with his free hand, trying to understand his own emotions.

“Hey, wait, are you okay?!” Akira asked.

Satan had never been better.

“Say it again,” Satan’s tried desperately not to let his tears fall, still confused as to their origin, “Say my name again.”

Akira was puzzled for a second, but then a gentle smile came across his face, “Okay, Satan.”

Akira took the hand away from Satan’s face and held it as well. Satan’s lips curled in, still resisting the urge to cry as his eyes met Akira’s.

“Hey, Satan.”

Satan felt his body starting to convulse as he tried not to cry. Why did he want to cry? He wasn’t sad. He had never been more happy. He was getting to hear, for the first time, his _true name_ come from the lips of someone he loved. This should be a celebration, not a time for tears.

“Hey!” Akira grinned, squeezing Satan’s hands affectionately, “You’re pretty awesome, Satan.”

That did it.

The floodgates opened as tears streamed down over Satan’s gigantic smile. His body shook from the amount of emotions he was releasing, and he lost control of what he was doing. His heart ached, his body shook, and he suddenly started saying things completely from his heart. He couldn’t stop himself.

“And you’re wonderful! The best human to ever live!” Satan blubbered.

Akira had a massive smile now, “And you’re the best friend I could ever ask for! You’re really the best!”

Satan continued to blubber, “I wouldn’t be happy without you! Before you, I couldn’t even be happy!”

Akira just fired right back, “I wasn’t strong before you, Satan! You did so much for me growing up! And you’re still doing it now!”

Satan’s hands squeezed around Akira’s, “Never leave me! Please! I need you, Akira!”

Akira gave one determined nod, squeezing Satan’s hands back, “I need you too!”

Satan let go of Akira’s hands, yet somehow the latter knew to open his arms. Satan flung himself into the welcoming embrace, desperately clinging to Akira with all of his heart and soul. The tears didn’t matter, nothing else mattered, for he now had Akira, and Akira had him. A pact had been made for the two to stay together, a wonderful promise Satan had never been given before. As Satan closed his eyes and allowed himself to divulge in the moment, he felt a surprisingly familiar sensation overcome him.

It was comforting and warm, enveloping him in the graces of Akira’s virtue, and it gave him peace. For loop after loop he had been searching for this warmth, trying to find something at least similar, but he had been unsuccessful in his search until this moment. This was it. This was the warmth he had been searching for.

This is what Heaven had felt like.

They stayed, curled up on the couch, enveloped in one another’s arms, and Satan just kept crying tears of joy. He could feel Akira smiling against his head as the boy nuzzled into his hair, holding him so close that their legs locked together. Satan had been pulled into Akira’s lap at this point, and as he sat there, tears streaming down his face, he felt as if he was protected from everything. From God, from Michael, from his past. For that one moment, he felt light as a feather. Happier than ever.

Something he always knew Akira could provide.

They stayed like that for quite a while, even after Satan had finished crying. Akira made sure to wipe Satan’s face, much to the latter’s delight. The quiet day outside remained grey, but the penthouse felt separate from the outside world now. It was so peaceful and bright. After a bit, Samuel and Lucille ended up joining Satan and Akira, even helping them form a cuddle pile by snuggling around them and between them. Eventually Eve joined them as well, her head resting on Satan’s foot as her body curled around them and on to the floor.

As they rested, Akira came to offer something.

“How about I stay the night?”

Satan pushed himself up slightly, meeting Akira’s gaze, “What?”

“Well,” Akira smiled, “What if I stay the night? Like, I don’t mean to impose or anything, it’s just you’ve been very emotional and stuff today. You seem okay now, but I want to stay with you to make sure.”

How on Earth did Satan deserve this boy in any way? Akira’s heart was so big.

“It’s not imposing at all!” Satan smiled back, “I’d really appreciate the company.”

 _You could stay forever,_ Satan mentally slapped himself, _Stop that._

“You may use my guest room. It’s next to my own.”

Akira nodded, “Sounds good.”

And they resumed their positions, Satan now more giddy than ever.

Even as the night came through, Satan and Akira stayed on the couch, enveloped in one another and tucked under a blanket. They turned on the television after a while and began to watch movies on Netflix, and when Akira got hungry, Satan would retrieve snacks from Akira’s convenience store bags before moving back into his lap. It became a routine that lasted long into the hours of the night.

However, during one of Satan’s snack retrievals, Akira paused the movie they were watching.

“I got another question.”

Satan looked over, and let his fear show. It was Akira. If he could trust Akira to know his name, he could trust Akira to see his fear.

“It’s not a bad one!” a small blush spread across Akira’s cheeks, “It’s, just, a weird question, and I’ve been trying to get up the guts to ask it for hours.”

Satan relaxed, handing Akira some candy bars, “Then feel free!”

“Do you have boobs?”

Satan’s blush was a wildfire; it spread across his face and burned. He had completely forgotten about the whole boobs situation he thought he had avoided. Akira must’ve noticed while they were cuddling.

“Well, yes,” Satan answered.

“I didn’t mean to make things awkward, I’m sorry!” Akira was stammering, his own blush growing, “I just, I just felt them, and I didn’t know, and, I’m, I’m sorry!”

Satan giggled, realizing how flustered Akira was, “No, it’s alright. It’s just very few people know about them. My boobs are almost a bigger secret than my identity.”

Akira laughed at the jest as the tension diffused, “Okay, okay! Good!”

Satan then felt that mean streak come through. He couldn’t help himself, especially after picking on Michael earlier that morning.

“Do you like them?”

Akira’s face turned fifty shades of red, but he looked incredibly frustrated.

“Don’t call me out like that!”

“You’ve always loved boobs,” Satan giggled, “Maybe you haven’t asked because you’ve been secretly enjoying them?”

“Stop!” it was Akira’s turn to smack Satan with a pillow, the latter cackling, “You’re making it weird!”

“ _I’m_ making it weird?!” Satan cackled even louder, _“You’re_ the one who had to know if I had boobs!”

Akira swung the pillow again, but Satan blocked it with his own. The two then started swinging their pillows madly at one another, trying to get in a hit, but since it was a Devilman versus Satan, that was hard hit to get int. However, the fight quickly escalated, to the point of the two jumping around the couch, perching on top it for a higher angle, running across the furniture, and generally making a giant mess of the living room.

“Come back!” Akira shouted as he jumped from one couch to the other.

“Aha!” Satan threw an extra pillow at Akira, the latter dodging barely.

“You fiend!” Akira jumped on to the top edge of the couch, but his weight caused it to teeter backwards, causing both him and Satan to fall with the couch.

“FUCK!” Satan screeched as he hit the ground.

The couch landed with a hard thud, the sound echoing against the blank walls. For a moment, the two just layed there, panting as they stared at each other.

What ever did Satan do to deserve this loop? To deserve this Akira? To have such a loving, accepting best friend that could literally go from learning your darkest secrets to having a pillow fight was, for lack of a better word, a blessing. Satan tried to come up with a reason that he had earned such a change, a reason that this loop was working so well, but he couldn’t.

Satan was brought out of his thoughts by Akira’s laughter, and Satan’s laugh immediately followed suit. After they calmed down, they pushed the couch back up and resumed their seats in front of the television. Satan almost went back to wrapping his arms around Akira, but hesitated.

“Is cuddling weird for you now?” Satan asked, “You know, because of the boob thing?”

“No!” Akira chuckled, “Actually, it’ll be less weird, since I won’t be wondering about whether you have boobs or not the entire time.”

“Good,” Satan resumed his position in Akira’s arms once more.

The rest of the night was rather uneventful. Although Satan had offered Akira a guest room, they both just ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching “Cloverfield Paradox,” a good decision on both of their parts. Jenny eventually came home, turned off the television, and threw away the trash that had accumulated from Akira’s snacking binges, all the while her unwavering smile softening. She gazed at Satan, her eyes softening with her smile, and went on through the penthouse, probably to take care of the bullet in the wall upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should all come over to [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) if you want to learn about Michael, because I've had this great series of messages talking about him, and everyone should read them. Everyone.  
> Anyway, this chapter holds a special place in my heart, because I actually teared up while writing it. I hope you all enjoy, as per the usual <3


	8. Team Satan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is finally ready to reveal his biggest secret, but will everyone else be ready to hear it? With Akira at his side, anything is possible.

Akira found himself standing on an island, surrounded by boiling lava. The heat from said lava was almost overwhelming, crawling up the sides of the rock Akira stood on and clinging to his every pore. Yet, for some reason, he did not sweat. He gazed up to the sky, and immediately noticed the moon had been shattered, some of its pieces now floating through space, as others made their way towards the Earth. The rest of the sky was clear, but as Akira’s eyes were brought back to eye-level, he came to realize that the island he was on was possibly the only thing left. Everything else must have been melted by the lava, leaving an empty scene.

Needlessly to say, Akira was confused.

As he looked around, trying to find answers, his eye caught a bright white light as it glowed in the far distance. When he focused on it, Akira realized it wasn’t just a light. It was a figure, glowing and soft, and it showed signs of movement, so Akira immediately made his way towards it. He found his footsteps made no noise as he walked, which was strange, considering the debris and rocks that visually clattered beneath his feet. In fact, there was very little sound from anywhere, actually. The only sound Akira could take in was the sound of emptiness: a low, full hum that echoed from space and bounced off the surface of the Earth, barely filling the void between.

However, as Akira drew closer to the glowing creature, a new sound entered his ears: sobbing. Gross, awful sobbing, and the cries of a creature who was experiencing something terrible. It spoke a language Akira couldn’t understand, but the way it spoke was full of sorrow and regret. Akira felt tears beginning to swell in his own eyes with each step, and his heart was telling him to go up to the creature, to comfort it, even though Akira had no idea why it was crying. As Akira continued to examine the creature that served as his destination, he realized it was cradling something in its arms.

He couldn’t tell what the creature was holding, but whatever it was holding was obviously very important. The creature, which Akira now realized was humanoid with six wings coming from its back and two from its head, was cradling whatever it was holding tenderly, long fingers wrapping around what looked to be black hair. The winged humanoid was speaking to what it cradled, possibly showing its sorrow and regret towards it. Akira wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure what was going on. All he knew was that the tears streaming down his own face were more painful than any other tears he had ever felt.

Finally, Akira’s footsteps came to stop behind the creature. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Hello?”

There was no response, almost as if Akira wasn’t there. This idea was confirmed as Akira tried to touch the creature’s back, only for his hand to phase through. This explained both his lack of sweat and the lack of sounds in his footsteps, yet it didn’t explain what was happening.

Akira rubbed the tears from his face, “What the...?!”

He started to move around the creature, hoping to either get a view of what it was holding, but once he saw the subject of his curiosity, he felt immediate regret. The creature was holding a human body, sliced in half at the waist, with ichor spilling out from the fresh wound. The cradled man was thin yet muscular, and Akira thought he didn’t recognize the man, until he noticed the corpse’s eyes. Unbridled horror overcame Akira’s heart as he looked into the man’s glassy, dead gaze. He knew those eyes.

He would know his own eyes anywhere.

Akira screamed, pulling at his hair as he tried to understand what he was seeing. His heart started racing, his body was shaking, and the image of his dead face wouldn’t go away, even when he closed his eyes. Akira continued to scream as his gaze moved back to the creature, who continued to sob uncontrollably, its own sorrow almost as loud as Akira’s screams. Suddenly, the creature threw its head back, shrieking out one word that Akira _could_ understand.

_“AKIRA!”_

And then it all went to white.

-

Akira was awoken from possibly his worst dream ever by the bright sunlight that poured in from the glass walls. He opened his eyes to meet said light, but was then punched by its brilliance, causing his head to turn away in sleepy frustration. As his hair fell over his eyes, he tried to remember where he was and what the hell he was doing, his mind fuzzy after such a vivid and horrible dream.

As he began to stir, he felt something around him and paused. Allowing his eyes to adjust, he gazed down to see what held him, and he found Ry...

... Satan...

Was still wrapped around him, sleeping soundly. Satan’s long, blonde eyelashes gently curled from his closed eyes, and his long, deep breaths were somehow quiet. His arms were loosely draped around Akira’s waist, his head leaning in to Akira’s chest, and the rest of his body was curled up underneath him. As Akira recalled the previous day, he gladly settled his arm around Satan’s shoulders, taking his friend into a gentle hold

Akira’s heart swelled as he thought about yesterday’s events. Or, more, of yesterday’s conversations.

The deity that now rested in his arms had once claimed to be a normal human, only to reveal he was far from it. He was Satan, the fallen Angel, the leader of the Demons. However, the reveal wasn’t easy for Satan, and Akira knew this good and well. Throughout his confession, Satan was slightly shaking, his eyes were struggling to remain focused, and every now and again, he clenched his teeth with stress. The fallen Angel was... Scared. Terrified, as if admitting what he was could end the world, as if the very muttering of “Satan” would cause all to fall. It was hard for Akira to watch the fear and terror flicker through Satan’s eyes, but it was also a proving moment to see such emotion in Satan’s face.

Satan’s terror meant he was telling the truth, or at least that’s how Akira interpreted it. Not only was he telling the truth of his identity, but of his intentions and of his goal. Was Akira still shocked by the truth? Of course, but not horrified or disgusted. He was finally getting his lifelong question about Ryo Asuka answered; it’s just he didn’t expect Ponyo to actually be Satan.

Akira heard a small “What?” escape from Satan’s lips, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, Satan!” Akira chirped.

Satan jumped, eyes wide as he gazed at Akira. Recognition then flashed across his face as his shoulders slumped.

“Akira,” Satan sighed, rubbing his face, “Good morning.”

“Good morning!” Akira smiled back.

Satan then face-planted back on to Akira, his arms locking back around Akira’s waist.

Akira was confused yet again.

“Uh, Satan?” Akira muttered, “Shouldn’t we get up now?”

“Ebsoluh-ly no (absolutely not),” Satan’s muffled response came from Akira’s shirt.

“Satan, we should get up!” Akira pulled off Satan’s arms from his waist, “We gotta figure out how we’re gonna tell the team that you’re Satan!”

Akira then took Satan’s hands and gently set them with their owner, only for them to lock back around Akira again.

“No.”

Akira glanced around, trying to find a reason for Satan to let go of him.

“Lucille is going outside!” Akira proclaimed.

“De doorz shut,” came Satan’s muffled response.

“No, I’m serious, Satan!” Akira pleaded.

“No,” Satan repeated.

“Jenny is getting eaten by a Demon!” Akira wasn’t very good at this.

Satan lifted his head to gaze at Akira, “She _is_ a Demon, dumbass,” he then snuggled his head on Akira’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

Akira blinked. This was new information.

“What?”

Satan’s eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes remained shut, “oh, yes. Jenny is a Demon.”

Akira knew this was suspicious. This was logically suspicious. Then _why the fuck wasn’t he suspicious?_

“Okay,” damnit, Akira, stop being so easygoing.

Satan still wasn’t budging from his comfortable cuddling spot.

It wasn’t that Akira _minded_ cuddling. In fact, yesterday evening had been wonderful. It felt they were kids again, having to take care of themselves and eating nothing but junk food when no one was looking. They didn’t have Netflix back then, but Satan knew where the VHS tapes were, so they’d steal them and watch them far too late into the night. The pillow fight that followed Satan’s teasing was also super fun, even though they ended up knocking the couch over. But that’s when Akira remembered Satan’s teasing. The whole... Boobs thing.

And that’s also when Akira remembered he had to get Satan back for that.

“Get up, big boobs McGee!” Akira pried the arms off his waist and wrapped them around Satan, “We have things to do!”

Satan fell the other way on the couch, still resisting the sunlight as he pulled his blanket around himself to form a long cocoon. He even pulled the blanket over his head.

“I’m ot getting uf, Aki-a (I’m not getting up, Akira).”

Akira pouted, “Get up lazy ass!”

“O (no).”

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!”

“Nevew say zat agun (Never say that again).”

Akira grinned, _“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!”_

“Akir, I wear (Akira, I swear).”

Akira laughed, the agitation in Satan’s voice fueling him. Akira then glanced around the penthouse once again, trying to find a way to wake his agitated friend. And that was when he saw it.

The pool.

“Satan, this is your last chance,” Akira grinned menacingly at the blanket burrito, “If you don’t get up, I’m gonna make ya!”

Satan didn’t respond, sealing his fate.

Akira pushed himself up from the couch as he strided over to the cocoon. His Devilman powers finally had a wonderful use, as he picked up the cocoon with ease.

A muffled “AKIR” came from within the blue fleece.

“I warned you!” Akira chirped as he carried the cocoon outside, practically skipping.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” the shout held clarity, so Akira assumed that Satan had stuck his head out from the blanket.

Akira skipped up to the pool with confidence, and although the cocoon squirmed in his hands, it was far too late to resist. Akira then held said cocoon above his head in triumph before letting out his victory screech:

“WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!”

And with that, he threw the cocoon into the pool. The scream that erupted from Satan’s mouth was shrill, full of shock and betrayal, and Akira _bathed_ in the wonderful sound. Sure, Akira got sprayed from Satan’s impact with the water, but it was worth it. It was entirely worth it.

“Are you awake?” Akira asked the submerged Satan, hands on his hips.

Satan’s head broke through the top of the water. His long hair now clung to his face, and although Akira could barely see his eyes through both his hair and the dripping water, he knew that Satan was pissed.

“YOU FUCKWAD!” Satan screamed, “Wait until I get back out of this pool! You are _dead!”_

Akira cackled, but he didn’t let his hubris keep him from running back inside and up the stairs. He had to hide quick, or at least find a place to maneuver Satan around long enough to get the latter to calm down. First, Akira glanced into the cats room, but they were sleeping and he didn’t want to bother them. Then, he looked into the bathroom, which - although quite large - held little in terms of hiding spots or obstacles to put in Satan’s way. Finally, he found the bedroom, and noticed Satan’s massive walk-in closet.

“Bingo!” Akira whispered to himself like a dork.

He ducked inside and found Satan’s collection of long and ominous coats to hide behind. He quickly moved in, pulled his feet up, and listened.

For a few seconds, no sound traveled through the penthouse, but the sound of Satan’s wet feet slapping on the floor quickly ended the silence. Akira tried not to giggle as he imagined the enraged look Satan probably had, showing those cute little pointed teeth as he growled.

Akira blinked at his own thoughts, _Cute?_

The slapping feet first moved around the living room, and then swiftly into the kitchen. Each slap was a little less wet, and Akira was trying desperately not to completely break down into hysterics. He had thrown Satan into the pool. What an accomplishment!

However, the fun quickly ended when Akira heard the elevator door open.

“RYO!” it was Miki’s voice, “Where’s Akira?!”

“I don’t know! He’s here somewhere!”

“Is he _running from you?”_

“Yes,” Satan replied, “Because he _knows_ I’m going to _kill him.”_

“Don’t you put _a hand on him.”_

There was a small silence.

“You don’t think I’m _actually_ going to kill Akira, do you? He just threw me into the pool, and I’m mad about it.”

“He hasn’t answered any of my texts since yesterday!”

Akira gulped, _Fuck._

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the screen. Countless calls and messages had been sent to his phone from not only Miki, but the rest of the group too, each more pressing and scared than the last.

Akira fucked up.

“I don’t know where he is!” Satan barked back, “He threw me into the pool and ran away!”

“Just tell us what you did!” Wamu’s voice joined the fray.

“I haven’t done a single fucking thing,” Satan hissed.

Akira raced down the stairs, practically jumping off the last step as he skidded into the living room.

“I’m here!” Akira waved his arms, “I am right here and not dead!”

When Akira’s eyes fell on the rest of the team, he realized that almost everyone was armed and dangerous. Miki and Miko had already transformed, Miki’s flames higher than they had been a few nights ago. Wamu had a shotgun, while Gabi had a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire, and Hie and Babo were both armed with rather large knives that probably weren’t used for the culinary arts. Kukun, meanwhile, wasn’t armed. He just looked frightened.

“Whoa whoa!” Akira held his hands out, “Whoa! Let’s all put the gun and the bats and the fire and the knives and the spider down! The worst atrocity that has occurred today is Ryo not waking up on time!”

Akira could feel Satan’s eyes glaring into his head, but now wasn’t the time.

Miki ran over and hugged Akira, her flames warm, yet not burning. Akira hugged her back, setting his head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Miki.”

“You scared me!”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I thought he had hurt you!”

Akira gently rocked her back and forth, and she teetered with him. She nuzzled into his shoulder as they swayed, her hands gripping his shirt.

“Fuck, man,” Wamu shook his head, “We thought you’d disappeared.”

“I’m so sorry,” Akira pleaded, “it’s just me and Ryo got really involved yesterday, and it just...”

Akira almost blamed himself for getting distracted, but then remembered how emotional yesterday was, and promptly changed his mind.

“I got answers. Ryo gave me all the answers we could need.”

Miki held Akira at arms’ length, staring at him in wonder, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded, then smiled at Satan, “He told me everything, even though it was hard for him.”

Satan’s eyes widened slightly, but then a soft smile played across his lips.

“That’s wonderful!” Miki grinned, “Then what did he say?” she looked between Akira and Satan eagerly, “We should talk about it now, since we’re all here!”

Akira’s stomach curled up like an armadillo, yet he chirped a positive, “Sure!”

He looked to Satan, the latter who nodded.

The group all moved to the couches, dropping their weapons as they went, and although Miki was satisfied with Akira’s positive tone, Wamu’s shifty gaze obviously wasn’t. Akira could see the tension rising in Satan’s back, especially with how stiffly the fallen Angel made his way to the stairs.

“I have to dry off and change,” Satan called begrudgingly, “I’ll be back!”

And thus Satan was gone, leaving Akira with his own kind. Oddly enough, Akira wasn’t brought much comfort in this. They were all so angry and tense that who knew _what_ could happen without Satan begin downstairs. However, as Satan’s feet disappeared up the stairs, Akira realized he could brace everyone for what they were about to hear. Despite his own acceptance, Akira was almost certain that the rest of the group was bound to go insane at Ryo’s true identity being Satan, but maybe Akira could lessen the blow with some...thing.

“Okay!” Akira whispered, motioning everyone’s heads in, “Listen, Ryo told me what he is, and it literally explains every other question. It’s amazing. And it’s also a huge shock, something a bit controversial, so you all have to be, like, prepared.”

Miki blinked, “Controversial? What is he?”

Akira shook his head, “I want him to tell you, not me.”

“Is he super dangerous?” Wamu asked.

“Yes,” Akira replied.

“Oh god, is he a Devilman?” Gabi asked.

“No,” Akira replied.

“Is he really on our side?” Miko asked.

“Yes.”

“Is he a billionaire vigilante like Batman?” Babo asked.

“Let that go!” Miki whisper-snapped.

“No,” Akira replied.

The sound of a blow dryer blew down from upstairs.

“Tell us while he can’t hear!” Babo urged, slightly bouncing in his seat, “This has been eating at me!”

“No!” Akira rasped quietly, “He trusts me!”

“Just tell us what you know, Akira!” Miko rasped back.

“I can’t!” Akira replied, “He! Trusts! Me!”

“Akira, come on!” Wamu growled.

“No!” Akira rasped, louder this time.

“Akira, please!” Miki begged.

“No!” Akira barked.

“Akira, tell us who Ryo really _is!”_ Gabi commanded.

Akira refused to succumb to peer pressure, “I will not tell you who Ryo is! Part of what is making this work is that he _trusts me,_ and if he doesn’t want you guys knowing until he tells you himself, then I can’t tell you anything! And I am definitely not telling you if he’s _not here to hear me!”_

The group backed off, with Wamu and Gabi looking particularly frustrated at Akira’s lack of cooperation. Akira, however, was very proud of himself. Satan trusted _him,_ and he wouldn’t let that trust break now. It was that trust that would keep this team together and push them forward! Or, at least that’s how Akira saw it.

After waiting through a small period of everyone silently doubting Akira’s loyalty to the human race, Akira heard the sound of slippers coming back down the stairs, bringing him the comfort he desperately needed. He glanced back, ready to receive said comfort on the visual spectrum, only to feel his heart skip a beat.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Satan’s hair was wrapped up in a messy bun, small strands falling loosely in front of his face. He wore a teal bathrobe with blue accents, and the robe’s neckline formed a perfect v-neck, following the curvature of Satan’s breasts, which were held in a grey sports bra. The tie of the robe was secured under them, allowing what little hips Satan had to be accentuated, and his long legs were barely hidden under the ends of the robe, his white leggings clearly visible with his cat socks. And although Akira found himself stunned at every aspect of this _divine_ image, there was something about the cat socks that just made what Akira was seeing perfect.

Suddenly, Akira felt an elbow jab at his side. He recoiled, head whipping around to find Miki. She looked up at him, assured they had made eye contact, and then smirked.

Akira glared.

Miki smirked more.

Akira then felt the couch shift as Satan took the seat next to him.

“Okay!” Satan clasped his hands together, “What do we want to know first?”

Wamu almost began, “Your id-”

“Do you have boobs?” Miko asked.

Akira then remembered that no one knew that besides him. He turned to look at Satan, the latter who just seemed to be remembering this as well.

“Yes,” Satan nodded, “Biologically, I am intersex.”

“I was just asking because I use the same bras! Cool.”

There was a small pause. Akira glanced around and noticed everyone was trying not to blatantly stare at Satan’s chest to observe this newfound information.

“Next question?” Akira asked, feeling slightly anxious at everyone staring at Satan.

Although he wasn’t sure why.

“What’s your identity?” Wamu got to finish his inquiry this time.

“I’m Satan.”

Akira’s heart rate instantly shot through the roof. He slammed his hands on the couch before turning to Satan, the latter who seemed perfectly calm.

_“Should we not have LED THEM INTO THAT?”_ Akira proposed, albeit in a panicked fashion.

Satan shrugged, “Akira, they’re all going to scream and get angry no matter what I say, so what’s the point?”

What was Satan _doing? Was he insane?_ Yesterday, Akira found great comfort in being led into this massive, shocking secret, yet Satan had the audacity to completely cut this out? And for people that wouldn’t accept it nearly as easy?!

“WHAT?!” Miki screeched.

Akira connected with the sound of horror in her voice.

“We’re working for Satan,” Wamu mumbled in terror, “Oh my fuck...”

“Are you kidding?” Babo looked weary, “Is this a joke?”

“We fucked up,” Gabi declared, the life draining from his face.

“We really fucked up,” Wamu nodded, his own face without color.

Hie punched Babo in the arm and started aggressively signing to him.

“Hie says he wants the fuck out of this arrangement,” Babo reported, but then turned back to address Hie, “But we don’t know if he’s kidding or not.”

“I don’t think he’s kidding,” Gabi commented.

Miko’s voice interrupted the flow of horror, “That’s fucking _sick!”_

Akira’s head whipped around, this time to face Miko. Everyone else did the same.

“Do you have wings?” Miko asked, gazing at Satan, “Like, Satan is supposed to have twelve wings, and seven eyes of fire! Do you have those?! Is that right?!”

Akira’s eyes widened as his posture relaxed. He glanced back over to Satan, who was much more surprised than he was.

“I do,” Satan slowly nodded.

“He’s not kidding,” Babo whispered in horror.

“That’s awesome!” Miko’s eyes lit up, “Show us!”

“Miko,” a stunned Miki mumbled, “Do you forget who Satan is?”

Miko blinked. For a moment, she was processing her train of thought, but then she went on to explain herself.

“Of course I remember who Satan is, but I also remember what happened back at the Sabbath.”

Akira’s heart leapt with joy as he suddenly realized Miko was on the same boat as he was. She wasn’t mad. She wasn’t upset! She was excited!

“Yes!” he slammed his hands on the couch again.

Miko laughed at Akira’s hype, “Yeah, Akira, I remember that shit! Satan was terrified that I could be dead when I morphed. He actually stood there, in the midst of _everything,_ and waited to make sure I was okay. And you all should have heard his voice when he realized it was me.”

Akira glanced back to Satan, the latter who was slightly red in the face.

Satan tried to defend himself, “I... I just-”

“Don’t even act like you weren’t panicking!” Miko laughed yet again, “I saw it in you! And when I bumped your head, you squealed with glee like a little girl!”

Akira couldn’t help himself. He held his hand out to Miko for a high-five, which she returned with equal vigor.

“Team Satan!” Akira declared.

“Team Satan!” Miko replied.

“NO!” Miki squeaked, “Satan is a deceiver, a liar, and he is manipulating both of you right now!”

“Miki,” Miko replied, “Satan came in to the room you were in and helped you out. We were looking for you together!”

“Yeah,” Miki glared, “But he’s _Satan.”_

“Well shit,” Wamu mumbled in surprise.

Everyone now looked over to Wamu.

“You were trying to get us out of the way,” something was obviously dawning on Wamu, “When you were telling us to leave, its because you’re fucking indestructible, and you didn’t want us getting in the way...”

“And I would’ve gotten the rest of your team for you,” Satan added, “But you wouldn’t let me.”

Akira could tell Satan was overwhelmed, but he was keeping up pretty well. Akira, meanwhile, was extremely excited. Everyone was starting to see Satan the way Akira’s heart saw him, and a feeling of euphoria fell over the Devilman.

“You were protecting us with those spears!” Wamu exclaimed, falling back into the couch, “You were protecting us from the start!”

Satan nodded, “Of course.”

There was a long pause.

“Team Satan?” Miko asked Wamu.

There was a shorter pause.

“Team Satan,” Wamu mumbled in disbelief.

Akira got up and gave Wamu a high-five as well, “Team Satan!”

Akira sat back down, his heart full from the comments of both Miko and Wamu. The idea that he wasn’t the only one seeing kindness, and that everyone was picking up on it with him, was almost too much to handle.

Hie started signing assertively to Babo. The latter was hesitant to report what Hie said, but he sighed and resigned to Hie’s words.

“Hie says that he wants to sign up for Team Satan,” Babo sighed again, “And... And I guess I do too.”

“TEAM SATAN!” Akira proclaimed, high-fiving them both and practically vibrating out of excitement.

Akira gazed over to the man of the hour, and nothing but shock was etched into Satan’s face.

“Come on!” Akira clapped his hands excitedly, “We just need three more!”

Kukun pondered for a moment, “Well, I mean, we’re all goin’ to Hell anyway, right? Minus well buddy-up with the guy in charge before we get there!”

Miko cackled at Kukun’s comment, but Akira was pretty sure Kukun was serious.

“Team Satan, even in Hell!” Kukun declared.

Akira gave him a _massive_ high-five.

“Peer pressure at its _peak,”_ Gabi growled, “You are _all just lining up to suck Satan’s dick.”_

_Well Akira is,_ Akira heard Miki say in his head.

_SHUT UP MIKI,_ Akira screamed back.

There was another pause as everyone waited for Gabi to continue.

“... And I guess I’m at the back of the _fucking line,”_ Gabi hated admitting this, “Because this bitch was freaking out during the chase, he’s been on us the entire time to keep us safe...  He’s protecting humanity... And goddamn, if I left now, life would just be boring. Goddamnit.”

“He did,” Satan replied.

Now Gabi was cackling.

Akira jumped up and gave Gabi a high-five, “Team Sa-”

“You’ve damned us all.”

Akira looked over to Miki.

“You, sir, have damned us all,” Miki proclaimed, glaring at Satan, “You brought us in with the idea of “saving humanity,” and now we’re damned. Kukun’s right.”

Akira barely heard Kukun mumble, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Give me a reason to continue working with you,” Miki said, “Because I don’t have one right now.”

Satan gazed back, but his answer was almost immediate, “Because you are damned. What’s the point in leaving?”

Miki _bristled,_ and Akira hid behind Satan out of fear.

“You’ve manipulated us into this!” Miki growled, “You have collected a group of _kids_ that didn’t know what they were getting into, and now we are here, damned and working for _Satan!”_

“Now now, hold on,” Satan replied, “I haven’t manipulated you into _anything._ From the beginning, my purpose has been clear, the Devilman plan has been concise, and our methods have been honest. Mostly. Now, I have hacked a few phones and destroyed some public property, but that’s very miniscule compared to the Demons we have been killing. I’ve also kept my identity a secret, but with your reaction right now, _can you really blame me?”_

Miki rolled her eyes, “So, what, you’re a “nice Satan?” Is that what you’re saying?!”

“No,” Satan grimaced, “I’m saying I’m the same asshole I’ve always been, its just now I’m being honest and trying to save humanity.”

There was a small pause as Miki’s eyes narrowed.

“Why do you want to save humanity?”

Akira smiled. He knew the answer to this question! Or at least he thought he did.

“Because I’ve become fond of a few humans, and they seem to prefer their species being alive,” Satan responded.

“Who?”

Satan gazed at Miki. Akira moved his head around Satan to stare with him.

“Miki,” Akira mumbled, “Uh, we’re, uh, right here. He’s talking about us.”

She blinked. Akira smiled as her expression changed. Although she no longer looked furious, she still wasn’t completely on board with anything that was happening.

“Why us?”

Akira blinked, “What?”

Miki kept her eyes on Satan, “You just met us a little over a week ago. How in the heck did you know us, let alone know you wanted to save the world for us?”

Shit, she was right.

“Yeah!” Wamu sat back up, “I’m still on Team Satan, but that shit doesn’t work!”

Everyone was getting up in arms, demanding answers, and Akira couldn’t help but join them. Satan’s reasoning didn’t make sense with the timeline.

“So why do you want to save humanity?”

As Akira looked over, he noticed that Satan seemed unphased by this question.

_He probably has an easy answer for this,_ Akira thought to himself, _He is Satan._

-

Satan definitely did not have an easy answer for this.

The real reason - that he was so hopelessly gay that defeating God is no longer the ultimate goal - obviously couldn’t be used, so he had to come up with another lie. But if he comes up with another lie, then it could fall, just like this one. Why were so many of his lies falling apart? He was supposed to be the king of this particular subject! This doesn’t make sense! None of this makes sense! The past twenty-four hours has made absolutely no sense! But he needed an answer. A lie they cannot prove wrong.

“I had a premonition,” Satan announced, “That this particular group would be the one to save humanity from the Demons. That each of you held the correct powers and skills to combat the darkest of foes.”

Miki stared, looking unamused.

_I am so done with this bitch._

“...no?” Satan asked, “Are you determined not to believe anything I say?”

“Yes,” Miki replied.

In the background, Satan could hear slithering, and immediately noticed Wamu’s attention divert to the source of the noise. The boy’s eyes then lit up as he gazed somewhere behind the couch. Wamu then held out his hand, low to the ground, and kept his eyes concentrated. Eve slithered across to him from behind the couch, much to Wamu’s delight, and she booped her head on his hand. Eternally pleased, Wamu gently stroked her head, and Eve looked quite content.

“Not until you give us the truth,” Miki added, “Why do you want to save humanity?”

Satan spoke as he watched Eve begin to slither up a delighted Wamu, “Because - Eve what are you doing?”

“YOU NAMED YOUR FUCKING SNAKE EVE!” Miko started cackling, “Holy shit holy shit wait. You snake is EVE, your cats are named LUCILLE, and SAMUEL. Eve, Lucifer, and Samael! Fuck, that’s hilarious!”

Satan turned to address that he was, in fact, quite clever, “You can all finally understand my humor. I make so many puns, and I know so many puns, and no one realizes them until they know who I am!”

“Wait,” Miko’s eyes glittered, “Is Jenny Satanic too?”

Satan smirked, “Jenny is a very powerful Demon, and she actually goes by Psycho Jenny.”

“Like psychogenics!!” Miko started cackling, “These puns are _lit!”_

Miki’s small voice intruded on the conversation, “Why do you want to save humanity?”

Satan instantly responded without thinking, “Because of Akira. Anyway, let me tell you about-”

The air instantly changed. Satan’s head flipped over to Miki as he felt his blood boil. She was proud of herself, and although Satan was ready to rip her throat out for _manipulating him_ , he couldn’t deny that he was impressed.

“Fuck you,” he said.

“Gotcha,” Miki winked.

“FOR ME?!” Akira shouted, “You’ve done all of this for _me?!”_

Satan slowly turned to Akira, the latter who looked like a sappy puppy.

_Why does he have to be so damn cute?_

“That’s pretty gay,” Wamu commented.

“Eve, what are you - “ Satan then heard Wamu’s comment, _“It’s not gay.”_

_Shut up shut up!_

Satan turned to Gabi, “Gabi, would you not save humanity for Wamu?”

“Fuck yeah I would,” Gabi nodded.

“Is that gay?” Satan asked Wamu.

“Well, we’re both bi, so yeah,” Wamu shrugged.

There was a pause.

“Is anyone in here straight?” Miko asked.

There was another pause.

Miko nodded, “Gotcha.”

“Anyway, Akira is my best friend, so of course I’d save humanity for him!”

Two arms wrapped around Satan from behind, pulling him in to a sweet embrace.

“You’ve done this all for me?!” Akira nuzzled into Satan’s hair, “You’re making me cry, man!”

Satan placed his hands gently over Akira’s arms, stroking said arms with his thumbs. He tried to resist the need to lay back into Akira’s arms, to move back into His Heaven, and he succeeded as he smiled.

But Satan paused when he saw Miki’s face.

A form of recognition had replaced her skepticism as she stared at Satan in stunned awe. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. Her posture had gone from tense to relaxed, with her shoulders slumped at her sides. She had figured out something, and that something was strong enough to override every amount of frustration she had just seconds ago.

“Okay,” a huge grin spread across her face, “Team Satan.”

She resigned herself so quickly, and out of nowhere?

“YES!” Akira reached past Satan and high-fived Miki, “Thanks, Miki!”

_Why?_ Satan immediately asked her in her head, _That was so sudden. Why?_

Miki made eye-contact before responding, _Because you love him, don’t you?_

A bolt of lighting shot through Satan’s body. He didn’t show it, but the widening of Miki’s smile told him that she _knew_ she was right.

Fuck.

“STOP HAVING CONVERSATIONS IN YOUR HEADS!” Gabi shouted, “That shit ain’t FAIR.”

Miko laughed, as did Akira, and Satan could feel each inhale of Akira’s laughter. At this point, it was becoming increasingly difficult not to blush.

“Anyway!” time to change the topic, and fast, “We have new missions coming up, and we need to designate who’s going and all that.”

Everyone settled down, moving back into their seats, and Akira released Satan.

_We’ll talk some later, alright?_ Satan said in Akira’s head.

_Okay,_ Akira replied, although he didn’t sound the least bit concerned.

Satan then noticed that Wamu now had Eve comfortably coiled around him, and they both were sitting together in the couch.

“Do you enjoy Eve, Wamu?”

Wamu gazed over, “Uh, Eve is my new best friend.”

Satan nodded, ‘Understood. Nonetheless, the first mission involves going to see Akira’s parents and combating the Demons near the airport-”

“Wait,” Gabi interrupted, “Aren’t you the leader of the Demons?”

How did everyone in this room overlook this question, including Satan himself?

“Oh, uh, yes, I am,” Satan nodded, “But I’m essentially leading all the Demons into the claws of the Devilmen. Thus, our missions.”

Everyone looked to Miki, waiting for her to object, but she just smiled.

“Alright!”

Nods were exchanged by most of the group. All except for Miki, who just kept smirking at Satan. Now, although Miki _knowing_ about Satan’s love was giving him an edge on being blatant without having to explain himself, she still _knew._

And he _hated it._

“Anyway, there is only one Demon at the airport: Jinmen, and if we can counter him before he gets to any of the humans, we should be fine.”

“Wait!” Akira was catching up to the topic at hand, “So you’re saying my _parents_ are in danger?!”

Satan nodded, “Yes, but we will keep them out of danger. That’s why we’re going; to assure everyone’s safety, including your parents, Akira.”

Although Akira was concerned, he nodded.

“So, who is free tomorrow?” Satan asked.

“Me!” Miki grinned.

“Me,” Miko waved her hand.

“Me, obviously,” Akira said.

Wamu grimaced as he placed his hat on Eve’s head, “But we’re not.”

Satan blinked. Although it may be more convenient to not have the humans around Jinmen, Satan still felt a sense of loss at Wamu’s words.

“We actually got a recording booth for one of our tracks tomorrow,” Wamu explained, “So we can’t come.”

Satan felt his heart fall slightly, but yet he pressed on, “Well, I’ll let you go on one condition.”

Wamu’s face scrunched up,” Let us g-”

“We get to listen to the finished product first.”

Wamu blinked. But then he smiled, and gave a nod.

“You got it, boss.”

Satan could not believe he was getting _attached_ to these _children,_ yet here he was, excited to hear what Wamu, Gabi, Babo, Kukun, and Hie could create in a professional environment. The song they presented at the pier still lingered in Satan’s head while he was grading or doing classwork, so he had no doubt that whatever professional track they were going to create was going to be at least decent.

Satan also liked the ring of being called “boss.”

“Akira, Miki, I’ll be at your house in the morning at 9. Then, we will pick up Miko, and head off to fight Jinmen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready to fight Jinmen? Because I KNOW I AM.  
> I can't believe I am up to posting eight chapters of this thing, let alone that people are still reading it. Eight chapters. And you all are still here. THANK YOU.  
> As always, IF you want more Satan is Tired shenanigans, feel free to stop by [My Blog!](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/)  
> Thank you all so much for the support! It means so much!


	9. Stop the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In every loop, fighting Jinmen has been nothing short of uneventful for Satan. He never properly understood what this event meant for those around him. However, as Satan continues to be harassed by those stupid "emotions" of his, he finds that fighting Jinmen is actually a much larger event than he ever considered.

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:13 am]: I think I am dying

Satan questioned the text that had just popped into his inbox. This could be one of numerous people, but most of these individuals were contacts in Satan’s phone.

Ryo [sent at 9:13 am]: How so....? Who is this?

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:17 am]: I drank twelve coffees this morning, because they taste good, and I now know the Cold Embrace of Death’s Claws

Ryo [sent at 9:14 am]: Who is this???????

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:26 am]: I’m dying, Satan

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:27 am]: Tell Father I love him

Satan’s eyes widened. Only one person would capitalize father.

Ryo [sent at 9:27 am]: Michael?? How did you get my number?!?!?!?

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:32 am]: I asked Dad.....

Ryo [sent at 9:32 am]: AND YOU DRANK TWELVE COFFEES?

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:41 am]: DON’T MOCK ME.

Satan curled over in his chair, giggling at the thought of Michael vibrating around his apartment and on the verge of death. It was a wonderful image in his head, thinking of his brother’s suffering.

Ryo [sent at 9:42 am]: DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN’T MOCK YOU? You really ARE stupid.

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:54 am]: As my brother, I was hoping you would HELP M E

Satan felt a pang of rage.

Ryo [sent at 9:54 am]: I’m not your brother, fuckwad

Ryo [sent at 9:55 am]: Die mad about it from the twelve coffees you drank

[Unknown number] [sent at 9:58 am]: JUST A FEW DAYS AGO YOU ARGUED WITH ME ABOUT WHO WAS OLDER BECAUSE WE ARE BROTHERS YOU HYPOCRITE

Satan detested being called a hypocrite, especially when Michael was right.

Ryo [sent at 9:59 am]: Fuck off

[Unknown number] [sent at 10:03 am]: FACE IT. You’re related to me

Ryo [sent at 10:03 am]: A fate worse than death

[Unknown number] [sent at 10:010 am]: HELP ME WITH MY COFFEE THING YOU A**

Ryo [sent at 10:10 am]: Did...

Ryo [sent at 10:11 am]: Did you just censor yourself? And no

[Unknown number] [sent at 10:19 am]: I JUST WANTED FOR THE ONE FAMILY MEMBER THAT WASN’T IN HEAVEN IGNORING ME TO SUPPORT ME BUT NO

[Unknown number] [sent at 10:22 am]: I WILL GO DIE MAD ABOUT IT!! F*** U

Satan’s tossed his head back as he laughed at Michael’s censoring of the word “fuck.” He then tossed the phone on to the dining room table, trying to push the rage out of his heart.

Satan had already observed the Makimura house and determined it to be bland and uninteresting. Although it may look inviting to a family friend or a coworker, it definitely wasn’t anything to write home about, especially with such a neutral color scheme. However, there was one part of the house he thoroughly enjoyed, and thus led to his decision to sit in the dining room. Outside, on the patio, was a beautifully kept garden, with vibrant flowers that thrived from a large amount of hard work and dedication. When he first spotted the garden, he had asked Miki about it, and she told him that the garden was her mother’s pet project. Satan couldn’t help but admire the older Makimura’s work, and even wanted to go out and see it, but the door was locked as Mrs. Makimura was away.

As Satan watched a small tortoiseshell butterfly fly away from one of Mrs. Makimura’s roses, he realized he was starting to getting bored. Both Miki and Akira were taking far too long, and time was most certainly of the essence, so Satan rose from his seat and made his way towards the stairs. He would just have to go and collect them.

On his way up the stairs, he crossed paths with a black cat. At first, the cat was as ordinary as any other, but then Satan saw its tongue. He paused.

The cat had a green tongue.

Satan mewled after the cat, to which it responded by looking up to him. Seeing as Satan was once an Angel, he still retained the ability to speak to animals, and he often used this ability in order to get intel or just to get a fuzzy animal to let him pet it. This situation would obviously be the former. After mewing back and forth with the cat for a few moments, Satan came to realize that the cat was exactly as he predicted: a Devilman, save for the fact it was a cat. So was it a Devilcat? Satan decided this was so. The Devilcat was also extremely aware of who Satan was, but that didn’t come as much of a surprise, seeing the cat had the instincts of both an animal _and_ a Demon. It would be more surprising if, through some set of strange means, the cat _didn’t_ know that he was Satan. They were both very cordial in their discussion, with the Devilcat having no qualms with Satan, and visa versa. Once they were done talking, Satan watched the Devilcat continue down the stairs, but his ears caught the sound of another conversation.

“No, I really don’t feel like it now. Not after what you saw,” Miki’s voice said.

There was a pause.

“It’s a wonderful pool, really, it is.”

Satan snuck the rest of the way up the stairs, following Miki’s voice to her room and peering in. She was Facetiming someone, and although she wore a kind expression, her eyes showed a vast amount of discomfort.

“The last shoot got great results!” a voice cheered from Miki’s phone, “And now that you’ve got that new body, no one’s gonna be able to _resist_ a poolside photoshoot! Come on! This could make it big for me!”

“No, I’m really not interested,” Miki shook her head, “But I’m sure you’ll get someone else much prettier than me!”

The man on the phone laughed, and Satan realized the caller was Koji Nagasaki. Satan had figured that, since the man had been almost killed by Demons, he wouldn’t come around Miki again. Yet here they were.

And Satan wanted him dead.

Satan silently stalked up behind Miki, and, with his height advantage, took the phone from her with ease.

“HEY!” she snapped.

Satan held the phone above his head, but turned it so that he could be face-to-face with Mr. Nagasaki.

“Hello, Koji.”

The man blinked, but then grinned, “Hello! I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting!”

“And we won’t have the pleasure now,” Satan replied flatly, “If Ms. Makimura doesn’t want to take photos, she doesn’t want to take them. You are lucky that she is so kind in her refusals, for if you had bothered me with such persistence, you would not be moving.”

Satan let the mood sink in as Mr. Nagasaki stared back in shock.

Satan nodded, “Good day.”

He ended the call.

“Satan, what the heck?!” Miki swiped her phone back, “How long had you been standing there?!”

“Long enough,” Satan glanced around Miki’s room, judging the poor decor, “Since I’m here, may I have my trench coat?”

Miki stuck her phone into the pocket of her pajama pants and walked over to her closet.

“It’s rude to interrupt people’s conversations,” she mumbled.

Satan responded without missing a beat, “It’s rude to pester a teenage girl for lewd photos.”

“They’re not, lewd,” Miki paused, “He’s just trying to make a living. He wants to be a-”

“If Mr. Nagasaki wants to pursue any string of journalism that doesn’t involve borderline pedophilia, then he needs to find a new firm to work for, Miki. It’s disgusting to ask high school girls to pose for pictures when said girls are barely clothed..”

Miki came back over with Satan’s coat. She handed it to him without meeting his gaze.

“And if you don’t want to do something,” Satan took the coat from her, letting his voice waver with slight affection, “Then don’t let anyone manipulate you into doing it.”

She looked up, “What about you?”

“I’m a special case,” Satan jested, “You should let me manipulate you into doing anything.”

She smacked his arm, “You’re such an ass!”

Satan put his hand over his heart melodramatically, “The one time I show any sympathy for you, and you shut me down.”

She couldn’t help but giggle, “Just don’t interrupt my calls again!”

“Interrupt your calls again,” Satan gave a firm nod, “Got it.”

“Get out! I have to get dressed!” Miki playfully pushed Satan towards the door, the latter letting her push him so that he wouldn’t have to walk.

“Wait,” Satan moved around her and back into the room, “What are you wearing?

“GET OUT!” Miki’s footsteps ran after Satan.

He walked over to Miki’s bed. A yellow, sleeveless sundress was laid out on the cream-colored sheets, and white jacket with a pastel floral pattern along its bottom seams was was laid next to it. Examining the dress closer, Satan noticed that it had pockets, and when he stuck his hand into one of them, he found them to actually be deep enough to fit something in.

What a concept.

“Your clothes are cute,” Satan admitted.

Miki stopped behind him, “Did you just compliment me?”

“Miki, if I’m going to have to deal with you, I don’t want to make the experience complete suffering.”

“Then wait a second!”

Satan turned in surprise as he watched Miki run over to the closet. She then pulled out a black beret and walked back over to Satan.

“Try this on!” she handed it to him, “This should go with what you’re wearing.”

Satan was wearing a long, cream sweater with matching dress pants. He assumed the hat would match the black, high-heeled platform boots he was wearing, as well as accent his beige trench coat, so he decided to humor her hat. And in fact, as he put it on and looked in Miki’s full-length mirror, it was the perfect accessory.

“Huh,” Satan mumbled.

“Okay, I’ve given you a parting gift!” Miki grabbed Satan’s arm and pulled him out into the hallway, “Now let me get dressed!”

She shut the door. Satan stood out in the hallway, trying to emotionally catch up to the exchange that just occurred, but Miki quickly broke him out of it with her next phrase.

“Go talk to your boyfriend!”

As if a reflex, Satan slammed his hand on the door, “SHUT UP.”

As Miki giggled, Satan sub-consciously took her advice and headed up the stairs. He made his way around the corner and to Akira’s room.

“Akira,” he knocked, “Are you decent?”

“Yup!” Akira chirped from inside.

Satan opened the door and gazed into the room. Akira was sitting on his bed, holding a small pair of children’s shoes. Upon realizing Akira was thinking about his parents, Satan entered the room and began talking.

“Are you excited to see them?”

Akira looked up and smiled, “Hell yeah!”

Satan took a seat next to Akira, still gazing at the shoes. Truly an odd way to tell your son you love him.

“What are you going to do with your parents?” Satan asked, “Go out to eat? Shop?”

Akira shrugged, “Whatever they want to do. We’ll be taking a bus to their apartment, and then we’re going wherever they want. Pretty cool, right?”

Satan gave a nod, “Yeah.”

Akira suddenly perked up, “Hey! You should come with us!”

Satan blinked at this odd suggestion, “And why should I do that?”

“Because you don’t really have a family,” Akira replied, “I mean, there’s God, and Angels, and Demons, but, like, none of those things are really... Familial? Unless I’m an idiot and they are. I don’t know, you seem so alone all the time, and I want you to come! Wait, is that being selfish?”

“It’s not selfish,” Satan corrected, “And... I’d love to.”

Akira grinned widely, “Yes! Lunner date with my parents _and_ my best friend!”

Satan chuckled, “Lunner?”

“You’ve never heard of lunner?!” Akira was shocked, “It’s, like, when you have a meal between lunch and dinner!”

Satan shook his head, still chuckling at how adorable and lovable and perfect Akira was, “Alright, then a lunner it is. That is the weirdest word I’ve said today.”

“I can make you say weirder words,” Akira threatened, “Like kerfuffle.”

Satan stared at his obviously less educated love, “Kerfuffle is not that weird. Kerfuffle is actually in the dictionary. Lunner is not.”

“Kerfuffle is in the dictionary?”

Satan would die for this boy. This only became more apparent with that question.

“Yes, Akira.”

“HEY GUYS!” Miki called from downstairs, “I’m ready to go! Let’s get MIko!”

“Alright!” Akira called back before setting the shoes aside and standing up, “Come on, Mr. Kerfuffle, let’s go!”

Satan almost corrected Akira’s use of the word, but then realize it wasn’t that inaccurate of a use. Pulling himself up, he followed Akira downstairs and outside. Once out to the car, Satan unlocked his Porche 911 and jogged around to the driver’s side. He hopped in and shut the door, and once he heard the passenger and back doors shut, he started up the car. Then, it was off to Miko’s at top speed.

The car ride to Miko’s was rather uneventful, with Miki and Akira talking about their homework, track, and other mundane topics. However, when they pulled up to Miko’s apartment complex, Satan saw Miko talking with someone.

“Akira, roll down the fucking window.”

Akira rolled down the passenger side’s window immediately.

Satan leaned in front of Akira so that he could throw his voice out of the car, “Miko, get in!”

“It was nice meeting you!” Miko said to the man she was talking to.

Miko pushed herself up from the flower beds and trotted towards the car, leaving the man standing at a flower bed. She wore black slacks and a matching jacket, with a cheetah print v-neck shirt underneath.

“Too much?” she asked Miki.

“I think you look amazing!” Miki answered.

Satan ignored the sound of Miko opening the car door as he glared at the man that still stood next to the flowers.

“Oh, hey!” Michael waved.

“How’s your coffee problem?” Satan asked without greeting.

“You act as if you care,” Michael replied.

“I don’t. I just want to mock you for it.”

“Then I”m not telling you.”

“Die.”

“Only if you die first.”

“FUCK OFF,” Satan shouted, “Why are you here?! Stop interacting with my life!”

Michael turned back to the buildings, “I live here. You said I had to live on-planet-”

Satan scowled before he moved back into his seat, ignoring the rest of Michael’s words, “Roll up the window, Akira.”

Akira rolled the window back up.

“Fucking bullshit,” Satan spat, but quickly changed his demeanor back, “Miko, are you buckled in?”

“Yup!” Miko snorted, “You know Michael?”

“He's an asshole,” Satan declared as he pulled away from the complex, “Michael the Archfuck.”

Miki sounded perplexed, “The... What?”

“Wait,” Miko interrupted, “I just talking the fucking Archangel Michael?”

Satan sighed, “Unfortunately, yes.”

As the group traveled to the airport, Satan described Michael to his passengers: an arrogant, over-the-top pretty boy that deserved no good in this world. The absolute worst. A monster.

Satan went on to say that Michael was someone that could be a perfect two-faced liar. He could say he loved you, be by your side through the thickest and the thinnest, and serve as a perfect half to one whole. The two of them had been twins, after all. But if God wanted something, then you were nothing to Michael. Absolutely nothing. He would toss you aside, throw you out, or even mercilessly beat you if that’s what God wanted. Never a thought of his own. Never a heart of his own.

And talking about it, especially after texting earlier that morning, only made Satan more eager to kick Jinmen’s ass.

When they reached the airport, the conversation was dropped. Satan retrieved his assault rifle from the truck, stuffing it into his trench coat before locking up the Porsche.

“Wait,” Miki said, “Are you really gonna take a _gun?_ You can’t get that past security! _”_

Satan smirked as he took off his neon green sunglasses, “Oh contraire. Demons are in charge of the security at this airport. How do you think Jinmen got in?”

Miki glared, “Then what do we do about those Demons?!”

Satan pondered, realizing he hadn’t thought of that, “I guess we could go after them once we retrieve Akira’s parents, if you all would like.”

“Yes, I would like that,” Miki growled.

“Then we shall!” Satan replied without a second thought.

The four made their way into the airport. When they approached security, Satan took out his ID and showed it to the guards, who let him and his trio of Devilmen pass immediately.

“Now, we must go out and meet your parents’ flight,” Satan told Akira as they power walked through the airport, “What flight number are they?”

“815,” Akira said.

“Alright, which gate?”

“Gate 106.”

Satan nodded.

The four charged down through, with people around them whispering about them possibly missing their flight. Miko kept reading off the Gate numbers as they went, making sure that they didn’t miss their destination, and called out when she saw the golden number.

“106!”

Satan strided up to the desk, flashing his ID once again before the tellers let the group through. They trotted down the stairs, and then strided out on to the hot pavement of the massive runways, roads, and streets. Massive planes migrated past them without a second thought, pulling with them winds that threatened to steal Miki’s beret from Satan’s head.

“Why did I wear this damn thing?” he whispered to himself.

“There’s the plane!” Miki pointed, “And the passengers are just getting in to that bus thing that takes them back to the actual airport!”

Everyone glanced at Miki.

“I don’t know it’s called!” Miki pouted.

“Okay, we can’t let that bus get too far!” Satan commanded, “Go! Someone carry me!”

As the three Devilmen launched themselves forward, Satan was surprised to find he was not taken by Akira, or even Miki, but by Miko.

“It’s my turn,” she rused as they ran towards the bus.

“STOP THE BUS!” Akira shouted, still running ahead of them, “STOP IT!”

The airport personnel looked quite befuddled at the three high school kids and prima donna that were charging towards them. Satan pulled up part of his trench coat to get his wallet, and thus his ID, but when he glanced back up to check their progress, he saw him.

Jinmen. Except, it was too late for Mr. Fudo, as Jinmen had already taken Mr. Fudo’s body and was using it as he rushed towards the bus.

“IT’S JINMEN!” Satan shouted.

However, before the personnel could turn around, Jinmen cut in front of the bus, his long tail stabbing through both of them.

“DAD!” Akira screeched, and Satan felt his own heart crash with the heartbreak in Akira’s voice.

“We have to stop him before he gets to your mother! She could still be in the bus!” Satan shouted back.

The Devilmen all transformed at once, and Satan ended up riding on Miko’s back. He was fairly certain cameras would catch this activity, but if nothing else, they would just have to ask security to give them the footage.

“Miko,” Satan dipped his head down to her, “Drop me off at the door of the bus!”

_On it!_

Miko instantly changed her destination, now sprinting towards the side of the bus, and thus the door. Akira had already tackled Jinmen, pulling him away from the bus, but Satan could tell that Akira was unable to actually hurt the Demon. Now wasn’t the moment to worry about that, however, as Mrs. Fudo could still be alive.

Satan was dropped off at the bus door, and he rushed in to a group of very scared passengers.

“Mrs. Fudo?!”

A woman lifted her head, and Satan could immediately see Akira’s pre-Amon eyes gazing at him in pure terror.

“Yes?!”

“Come with me!” Satan then addressed the whole bus, “Actually, all of you come with me!”

Satan jumped off the stairs that led into the bus and started ushering out the passengers. He kept anxiously glancing at the fight, where Akira was consistently protesting to anyone actually _hurting_ Jinmen, even though all three of the Devilmen were getting battered and bruised by Jinmen’s relentless attacks. Satan’s heart raced as he wished on every star that Jinmen didn’t notice the people filling out of the bus and running towards the airport.

But Jinmen did.

His tail took leave of the fight and picked a mother away from her child, skewering the poor woman on his tail. Satan instinctively reached and grabbed the woman’s hands, pulling with all his might.

“No!” he shouted, “No one dies!”

The blood poured out of the woman’s mouth as she tried to scream, but the blood kept gargling and splattering, a good bit of it falling on to Satan as he pulled. He didn’t care, though. He would save this woman.

He suddenly felt human arms wrap around him, helping him pull.

“We’ve got you!” he had no idea who this was, but he loved them.

More and more feet came running in his direction, and he felt more pull as the rest of the passengers grabbed on. His heart continued to race, but not out of fear. The people behind him gave him more and more adrenaline with each pull.

“MIKI!” Satan shouted, “CUT THE TAIL!”

Satan could see Miki rushing towards the tail, but not before Jinmen slammed his hardened chest into her, knocking her back. The shell had already started forming on Mr. Fudo’s body, and he grinned as he grabbed her.

Miko stomped one of her legs on to his tail, causing a knee-jerk reaction as he let go of Miki.

“MIKO, NO!” Akira shouted.

The scream that erupted from Jinmen sounded extremely human, as if the Mr. Fudo himself was hurting. The tail pulled out of the poor woman, and she fell into the group’s arms. Satan took this opportunity to glance back, and he saw the first passenger to help him.

Mrs. Fudo.

“Let me help,” she said, “That’s my husband!”

Satan shook his head, “You can’t go near him, ma’am, he’s been possessed by a Demon!”

There was a large crash, and Satan’s eyes shot over to see Akira had been thrown into the now empty bus. Jinmen then turned and charged towards Satan and the passengers.

“RUN!” Satan screamed, picking up the impaled woman.

The passengers scattered, everyone running in different directions and screaming. Satan could hear the grunts, growls, and clinging metal of the battle behind him, but his only goal at that moment was to make sure Mrs. Fudo got to the exit and out. He passed the impaled woman to another passenger before looking for Mrs. Fudo.

The only problem with that was, she had disappeared.

“MRS. FUDO?!”

“Honey!” Mrs. Fudo’s voice called out.

Satan whirled around and saw her. She was standing not too far from the fight, yelling to her husband.

“Hikaru, you can fight this!” she yelled, “Don’t let this disgusting creature take you! You can fight it!”

Satan threw his hands up into the air, “MRS. FUDO, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!”

Satan sprinted back towards her as his trench coat rattled behind him, his hat long gone at this point. He slid up to her and grabbed her arm before turning and running back to whence he came.

“NO!” she screamed, “YOU CAN FIGHT THIS, KARU! YOU CAN FIGHT IT!”

Satan kept sprinting, his grip of Mrs. Fudo’s arm tightening, “You have to stay alive! One of you has got to stay alive!”

“You can fight it, dad!” Satan heard Akira scream.

Satan kept running.

“Mr. Fudo, you can fight it!” Satan barely heard Miko say.

He was close to the door.

“You can do it!” Miki cheered.

Satan put Mrs. Fudo down at the door, “Go inside. You have to.”

“But my husband!” she argued, caught between terror and rage, “He needs me!”

“Akira needs you _alive,”_ Satan hissed, “So go inside! Let him have a parent for once!”

Mrs. Fudo gazed back, her eyes full of confusion.

“For once?” she asked.

Her head then flicked up. She looked past Satan and he saw her eyes shoot open.

She almost screamed, “WATCH-”

Satan felt a searing pain stab through his abdomen. He looked down and saw Jinmen’s massive, spiked tail stabbing through his stomach, now dripping with ichor.

“... Fuck.”

Satan tried grabbing on to the doorframe as the tail pulled him back, and he also saw Mrs. Fudo reach to grab him, only for her hands to barely miss his Everything became a blur as Satan was pulled through the air, his body screaming in pain.

“TRAITOOOOOOOR!” Jinmen’s roar was the only thing he could hear.

Satan felt the tail pull out of his stomach as it flung him up into the air. The spikes that lined said tail pulled at his innards, scraping his organs and pulling out even more ichor as he flew up to the sky.

“SATAN!” Akira screamed.

In the second that Satan found himself in the air, he pondered why this loop was this way. He watched every loop before him flash before his eyes, all the times that Jinmen had been so _easy_ to defeat for Akira alone, and wondered _why that couldn’t happen this time_. As he began to fall back down, he noticed that Jinmen was no longer alone.

The Demons that had been inside the airport were all coming outside, ready to fight.

“Double fuck,” Satan whispered.

Jinmen’s tail whipped back up towards Satan, but Satan barely dodged it, feeling the seething pain of his fresh wound bolt through his system. Then another form flew up to Satan, but it him Satan in its arms arms.

“Satan!” Akira’s face was wet with tears, “My dad!”

“I’m sorry, Akira,” Satan gritted through the pain, “We have to kill him.”

“No!” Akira argued, “He’s still in there, I can see him!”

“Your mother thought that too, but she was wrong, Akira! Both of you are!”

“NO!” Akira settled on top of the bus and reached inside of it to set Satan down, “I can see him in there! And I’m going to get him back!”

Before Satan could protest, Akira was already gone.

“AKIRA NO!” Satan screamed, pushing himself up, “COME BACK!”

The noise outside the bus sounded catastrophic. The squishing of entrails, the splattering of blood, the sounds of battle filling Satan’s ears. He tried to block out the sound, feeling his heart race again, but this time it was far worse. The ichor that was gushing out of his wound was making him dizzy, and his hand reached for it.

As his hand touched the massive wound, he realized that he had been hurt so much during any loop. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. Never before had he felt so much pain. Remembering every loop was now more taxing than ever, with people both from the past of this loop and from his previous lives beating him, and this hole in his stomach was like a physical manifestation of how much he had been destroyed by it all. Satan... Satan had never hurt like this.

And he would be damned for all eternity if he didn’t act against the world that was doing this to him.

The sounds of the battle outside reclaimed Satan’s ears, but he glared defiantly up at the window he had been dropped through. He then pulled himself up through said window, and let himself flop across the top of the bus. Pushing himself up, he met the scene before him.

Most of the passengers were dead. They had been either skewered by Jinmen or devoured by the other Demons. Miki and Miko were fighting back to back, as Miko would trap Demons under her legs and Miki would finish them with a quick slash, decapitating them. Of course, this process was easier said than done, but they were doing well given the circumstances. Akira was fighting-off Jinmen the best he could without actually fighting him. Akira would dodge attacks, lightly push Jinmen away, and keep screaming at his father to fight back.

Despite the bleak situation, and Akira’s desperate pleas, Satan’s heart burned with determination.

“I will escape this Hell,” Satan declared, addressing everyone and everything, “And I’ll take my stupid humans with me!”

Satan sat on to the top of the bus, his eyes focused towards the battle between Akira and Jinmen. Spears of light then formed around Jinmen, pinning him to the ground while doing the least amount of damage to Mr. Fudo’s body as possible. There was definitely still some bone breaking and near amputation being done, but it was nothing a Demon couldn’t handle.

Akira almost cried out, “Sata-”

“AKIRA!” Satan snapped back, “I will give you this one chance! Get your father back, or kill Jinmen!”

Satan could tell that Akira’s tears had been non-stop, but the latter nodded with determination.

“Dad!” Akira moved next to the pinned Demon, “Dad, please, listen!”

“Miki, MIko!” Satan barked, “Cover me and Akira!”

“We’ll try!” Miki shouted exasperatedly.

Satan turned back to Akira.

“Dad, you can fight it!” Akira encouraged, “You have a great heart! You’ve helped people all around the world! And you need to help them now!”

Satan could barely hear Mr. Fudo’s voice in the grunts and groans of Jinmen.

“You’re dad is dead!” Jinmen hissed.

“Don’t let him sway you, Akira!” Satan proclaimed, “Keep going!”

“Fight him, dad!” Akira said, holding Jinmen’s shoulders, “Fight Jinmen and save everyone!”

Jinmen struggled against both Akira’s hold and the spears.

“Karu!”

Satan glared over to the woman who just wanted to die. Mrs. Fudo determinedly stood her ground, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Karu, you can fight this!” she shouted, “You can defeat this evil beast! I need you honey, your son needs you! We all need you!”

“I told you to stay inside!” Satan snapped.

Satan formed a bubble of protection around Mrs. Fudo as a last resort. In his human form, using this much power was quickly draining his energy.

“Please, honey!” she was tearing up, and she let out a scream, “WE LOVE YOU!”

Satan _growled_ at how cheesy and useless this all was. These humans were so _stupid._ Putting their lives out for each other, getting themselves killed. This is why they were so easy to manipulate.

“Mrs. Fudo, GO BACK INSIDE!” Satan screeched.

He had wasted enough time. Two of the spears that held down Jinmen flipped up and aimed for the Demon’s chest.

“Akira, move!” Satan barked.

“NO!” Akira glanced up in pure horror, “Satan, no!”

“He’s gone!” Satan snapped.

“No, he’s still in there!”

“No he’s _not!”_ Satan hissed, “WHY are you humans so _STUPID?!”_

Right before the spears slammed down into Jinmen’s chest, a scream erupted from Jinmen’s throat, causing Satan to pause. It was a very human scream, shouting out two haunting words.

“KILL ME!”

The voice that rang out was not Jinmen’s. It sounded too human. Too kind.

“Dad!” Akira choked on his sobs, “No, dad, you can-”

“YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!”

Finally, someone was speaking Satan’s language. It was still bittersweet as Akira’s tears fell on to his father’s face.

“Move back, Akira!” Satan commanded, “Do you want your father’s blood on you?!”

“Akira! Hisa!” Mr. Fudo sputtered, “You have to run! You have to save yourselves! I love you both so much and I want you to be okay!”

Satan was just getting more and more tired, both from using his powers and of Mr. Fudo’s monologue.

“AKIRA!” Satan screamed, his energy waning, “GET! AWAY! FROM JINMEN!”

Mrs. Fudo ran up to her son, gently pulling him away by his arm.

“DAD!” Akira screeched as he was pulled away, “I LOVE YOU!”

“I love you too!” Mr. Fudo barely lifted up his arm, holding what looked to be an imaginary baton in his grasp, “Now you two keep running, okay?”

Satan imagined himself taking that baton.

“We will!” Mrs. Fudo replied through her tears, taking the imaginary baton.

“LOOK AWAY!” Satan ordered.

He watched as both Fudos buried their faces into one another, their grips on each other tightening. The two spears that had been floating above Mr. Fudo fell like a guillotine upon the poor man. One spear stabbed straight into his forehead, the ichor splurting around the white light, and the other went straight into his chest, allowing a trail of ichor to ooze down his side. Then, all the spears lifted from Jinmen at once, but Satan had to make sure he was dead. In an instant, the spears began rapidly stabbing into the dying corpse, bits of skin flying away as the spears tore in and out of the Demonic flesh.

When it was over, Satan stumbled off the bus, the spears disappearing. He held his stomach as the ichor dripped out around it, but he was so tired he couldn’t scream in pain.

“I’m sorry!” he said towards the Fudos with what little energy he had, “I am so sorry! Don’t... Don’t look...”

Satan’s slow slip into delirium kept him from hearing a set of feet charging towards him. The ground was shaking under his feet, but he couldn’t feel it as he swayed back and forth. What he did hear, however, was a shout.

“TRAITOR!”

Satan barely turned to see a large, dog-like Demon with spikes running up its back and on to its head. It was charging at Satan full-force, its blades pointed ahead. Satan tried to summon spears, a bubble, or _something,_ but his brain was too tired. He was losing too much blood. He would just have to take the hit.

But he didn’t.

The Demon was stopped by a body that had jumped between it and Satan. It took Satan a moment to realize what body had intervened, but when he saw the long red braid fly in front of his eyes, he felt himself forcefully pushed out of delirium.

**_“MIKO!”_ ** Satan screeched.

A long blade was sticking straight through Miko’s chest, but she still used her legs to push the Demon back. Satan watched in absolute horror as the ichor dripped down her back and around her multiple legs.

“STOP!” Satan screamed, running under her and trying to push the Demon off, “STOP! GET OFF OF HER! STOP!”

Fear was corrupting Satan’s thoughts as he worthlessly tried to push the Demon away. The only reason it was budging at all was Miko’s strength, and her grunts and groans were full of a seething pain that Satan not only related to, but hated to hear come from her mouth.

Akira ran up behind the Demon and began pulling it away, the blade sliding out of Miko’s stomach with one pull. Satan barely moved out of the way as she collapsed onto the cement, her wound bleeding profusely. As Akira went to take care of more approaching enemies, Satan hobbled over to Miko’s side.

“Shit,” Satan whispered, taking off his trench coat, emptying it of its contents, and applying the coat to the wound that came through her back.

_Fuck..._

“I’m sorry!” Satan was teetering on the edge of consciousness, but he would not let that stop him, “Miko, I’m sorry! You’ll be okay!”

_We...._

Satan looked to her, “We what?!”

_We have,_ Miko snorted, _Matching wounds._

“Which means we’re going to have matching scars!” Satan replied, trying to hold emotions he didn’t quite understand, “Jenny will take care of both of us. We can even get matching medical gowns!”

Miko laughed as she partially transformed, her human head and upper body forming on top of her spider thorax.

“Hell yeah,” she smiled, pushing her torso up as to help get the coat around her.

As Satan began to wrap the coat around Miko, he suddenly felt that one part of his heart hurt. The part that hurt for Jenny any time he watched her die. The part that hurt any time he thought of Heaven. As he applied more pressure to Miko’s chest, he came to realize he really didn’t want her dead. Not because she was important to Akira.

She had become important to him.

“Don’t get anything, like, pastel pink,” Miko said, “That would look god awful with my complexion.”

Satan nodded, trying to push aside his realization, “I’ll get something edgy and off-white.”

“You assbag.”

Satan chuckled, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feelin like I’m dying, Satan,” she replied.

“Same,” Satan nodded, “But now we get to slowly bleed out together, too.”

Miko laughed, but blood coughed up out of her mouth.

“I’ll stop making you laugh,” Satan mumbled, continuing to apply pressure.

As the battle began to die down, Satan refused to leave Miko’s side. Despite his wavering conscious, he kept his hands firmly placed on the coat, holding back as much ichor as he could. At one point, Miki darted over for a moment, helping apply pressure for a total of twenty seconds before bouncing back off to fight incoming Demons. Akira kept up the energy as he flew around Miko and Satan, destroying any Demons that got close. Satan wanted to provide tasteful quips to keep Miko happy, or at least to entertain her, but he was much too afraid of making her laugh again, so he just kept his hands in place and watching Miki and Akira at work.

Eventually, the coast was clear - save for the corpses - and Akira and Miki ran back over.

“Miko!” Miki exclaimed as she, too, applied pressure, “We’ll get you to a hospital! It’s alright!”

Satan shook his head, “No, she can’t go to a hospital. She’s a Devilman, so not only is her physiology completely different to a human’s, but hospitals don’t know about Devilmen! At all!”

“Oh,” Miki glared, “So Demons can take over an airport, but not a hospital?!”

Satan grimaced, “When you are planning something out _centuries_ in advance, you don’t think of _everything.”_

Miki’s glare disappeared, “What?”

“We don’t have time!” Satan looked to Akira, “Akira, pick up Miko, and let’s get out of here! There is no doubt that the police are on their way as we speak! I’ll make sure your mother comes with us as well.”

Miko’s thorax disappeared as she was now entirely human, and Akira swept her off her feet and into his arms.

“Meet at the car?” Akira asked, but the empty ring in his voice stabbed Satan’s heart.

“Yes,” Satan nodded, “We’ll be there shortly.”

Akira launched himself up into the air and flew away towards the parking lot with Miko. Satan gazed after him for a second, his own heart breaking from the continuous emotional stabbing.

“It’s not your fault.”

Satan turned to Miki as the latter stood up.

“If you really plan all of this that far in advance,” Miki declared, “Then it’s not your fault. Do you want to know what is your fault?”

“What?” Satan tried not to spit at her.

Miki pointed. Satan followed her finger and saw the airport, where hundreds of humans were now crowded at the windows. Fortunately, Satan and Miki were hidden from view by one of the airplane’s wheels, but the fact that each of those people were alive said it all.

“You get me?” Miki chirped.

Satan gazed back to her, “You’re being nice to me.”

Miki winked, “Just telling the truth.”

Just then, a set of footsteps approached them.

“Mrs. Fudo!” Miki called out, “Follow us, we’re heading back to the car!”

“Alright!” Mrs. Fudo responded, stopping in front of them.

The three then began walking across the way, towards the fence-line that wrapped around the area. Satan leaned into Miki’s support as they hobbled together, and Mrs. Fudo picked up Satan’s belongings before trotting after them.

“I’m sure,” Satan grunted, “You have numerous questions, Mrs. Fudo.”

“I have many concerns,” she replied, her own voice as hollow as Akira’s, “But I don’t feel that now is the time to ask.”

And it really wasn’t. Satan didn’t know the ramifications of losing a family member as the Fudos just had, and trying to understand such complex feelings of sorrow was impossible for him, so he allowed Mrs. Fudo her moment. The idea of having lunner with Mrs. Fudo was also probably out of the question, considering the circumstances, but Satan was sure they would make up for it soon enough.

As Miki cut open the fence with her sword, Satan wondered what Heaven would’ve been like if the Angels and God were a healthy family. If they could have loved one another instead of being cold and distant all the time. But that was an impossible fantasy.

And Satan knew it good and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, since chapter seven, more and more people have been drawing stuff for this fic, so go [here](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/tagged/teamsatan) to see all that amazing content.  
> You all never fail to surprise me with how much you like this fic. I've been really busy with finals, and very stressed about graduation, but being able to write this for you guys has been the one escape that makes it all easier.  
> Thank you all so much <3
> 
> Oh yeah, and visit [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com) either to tell me I'm gay or enjoy more Satan is Tired content. Or both, if you're feeling adventurous


	10. Level of Dysfunction: Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal is turning out to be a lot less eventful than Michael expected. Sure, he’s been through many antics, and he's been running from the cops a lot, but that's not really the kind of excitement that Michael was looking for. However, when God finally points him in a new direction, Michael suddenly gets just a taste of what Satan has been experiencing for hundreds of timeloops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! THIS IS CHAPTER 10! HOLY SHIT. Thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU for supporting me through 10 chapters! I hope you enjoy this one, because it's been one of my favorites to write!  
> Also, thanks for over 30 bookmarks! I don't know if that's a landmark in general, but it's a landmark for me, so I'm celebrating

The light that poured in from the open window was so dull, a fraction of what it could be. In fact, the sun itself wasn’t very bright either, only having a very miniscule piece of what God’s light could emanate. It was almost embarrassing to think that any species could be blinded by something so _dull_ and _numbing._

Good thing Michael wasn’t just any species, because he had been staring at the sun for half an hour, and were he any other species, he would be blind as a bat at this point.

Michael was, so far, unimpressed with the planet that had “changed” Satan. The only eventful things that had happened in the past few days were caused by Michael and his confusion on the subject of human customs, and if the world itself cannot provide some form of entertainment, then how could it change anybody?

Michael pondered over this as he leaned against his windowsill, still staring at the sun. His hair was pulled back into a tight bun, each strand of hair perfectly tucked in. He wore a pastel pink tank top that was tucked in to a high-waisted pair of darker pink shorts. His nails still glittered gold, and he wore his typical dark pink spartan sandals.

 _Is it still hot down there?_ Uriel asked in Michael’s head.

“Yup.”

 _I’m bored of looking at the sun,_ Gabriel said, _Go back to the couch._

 _No, don’t go back to the couch, go outside!_ Raphael demanded, _I want to map out the city._

 _We have a map,_ Uriel replied, _We don’t need another one_

_But it would be something for him to do! There’s nothing to do down there!_

_That’s why he should go back to the couch!_ Gabriel argued, _We can watch the television more! I want to see more cartoons._

 _Good point,_ Uriel agreed.

“Stop clogging my headspace,” Michael groaned, “I can barely think with you all talking.”

 _Wait, you can think?_ Gabriel giggled.

“Shut up, Gabriel.”

 _I can’t believe you’re still doing this,_ Uriel mumbled, _You actually took up a deal with Lucifer._

“He’s Satan, not Lucifer,” Michael corrected, “And why not? This is a win-win situation. I get time off, and then I get to torture him when my time off is over. I see no downsides to this.”

_What if you lose the deal?_

“I’m not gonna lose, Uriel,”

 _Anyway,_ Raphael interjected, _What are you going to do with your time off, then?_

Michael stopped staring at the sun and looked out over the city. He observed the hundreds of people, walking around like tiny ants under the watchful eyes of an all-powerful God. They were so miniscule. So insignificant. It was amazing that any of them could have pride with how useless they were in God’s grand plan.

It’s amazing that he thinks this highly of himself, seeing as he’s been through much more than just the coffee incident. He tried to take on a car that was driving towards him on the road, only to get into a fist-fight with the driver, and then have to outrun the police for almost killing the man. He also tried shopping for clothes, but didn’t know that stripping down in the middle of the store was not the correct way to try on merchandise, and was thus found running from the police yet again. Let’s not forget the time he just left a pretzel shop while eating his pretzel, unaware of the idea he had to pay for it.

Michael was now a minor wanted criminal for the simple fact that he just could not function.

“I dunno,” Michael answered, “Didn’t really plan for this. I’m also weary to try anything else after the pretzel incident.”

 _That was a really good pretzel, though,_ Raphael mused.

“True.”

 _You are both so useless,_ Uriel grumbled.

 _Heeey!_ Raphael pouted.

“Uriel, how am I - an Angel actually out in the field and doing his job - useless?”

_You’re not up here and doing your job! You’re down there, and wasting your time!_

“My purpose is down here, Uriel! To keep Satan in check?”

_You took a deal from him. That nullifies your purpose and makes you just as useless as any human!_

Uriel’s words went right through Michael.

He gritted his teeth, “Uriel, do you want to fight? Let’s see how _useless_ I am in a fight, huh?”

Uriel was silent.

“And as for the deal. You know, when you’re up in Heaven, and no one in your rank will spend _any_ time with you, you gotta find _something_ to do. And winning a bet against Satan is at least entertaining.”

Then all the Archangels were silent.

 _Well,_ Gabriel paused, _We’re busy. That’s why we can’t hang out._

“Right, right,” Michael scowled, stalking over and flopping onto the couch, “Bye, guys.”

_Michael wAI-_

Michael shut-off his communications to the rest of the rank, enveloping himself in the silence that followed. His Archangel siblings were always a huge help, but sometimes they were just too much for him to handle. As he propped his feet up, he picked up TV the remote and turned on the television, trying to find something entertaining on his small cable package. However, as he flipped through, a news report flashed up on one of the channels, causing him to pause.

“... after five days, the case of flight 815 continues to get more and more confusing. A new eyewitness has come forward stating they saw a sort of turtle beast at the site, and more witnesses have come forward to corroborate...”

“Hmm,” Michael changed the channel, “Gee, I wonder who caused that.”

He kept flipping through channels, and eventually found a movie to watch. If there was one thing Michael had always given these meat bag humans credit for, it was their films, as well as the rest of their arts. Angels, by default, weren’t very creative, save for harmonizing their choirs when praising the Lord. They supported creativity - some of them were even saints of the concept - but none of them had ever been able to create something for themselves. Humans, however, were extremely talented with visually and audibly expressing their feelings and thoughts through their many art forms, whether it be painting, poetry, music, or performance. Michael couldn’t help but be fascinated by it all, so at least his time off would allow him to investigate these subjects.

He watched movies for most of the day, letting his mind and soul be whisked away into a fantasy world for hours on end. First up was _Star Trek: Into Darkness,_ a movie he hadn’t seen until that afternoon. Then came _Guardians of the Galaxy,_ a movie that Michael had watched millions of times, and it was one of his personal favorites. And then, finally, _The Book of Life,_ another movie Michael hadn’t seen, but he thoroughly enjoyed for its stylized animation. By the time the credits of the last movie rolled, most of the day had already passed.

“Wait,” Michael muttered, “Should I have done something else?”

Michael sat up on the couch, “No, this is my time off. Watching movies all day is fine.”

It didn’t feel fine, and he tried to ignore that, but to no avail.

“Maybe,” Michael pondered, “Maybe I should do something before the end of the day. Yeah, something. Like, go out and eat? Humans do that a lot, but when I tried it yesterday to counter the coffee, it was pretty boring. It’s awful that I had to _pay_ for the food, too. Maybe I should walk around and find something random? Like, maybe I’ll run into something to do? Or maybe,” Michael smacked himself in the forehead, “What am I thinking?! Of course!”

He closed his eyes, channelling his conscious into the Heavenly powers, and spoke into it.

 _Hey, Dad,_ he said, _What should I do?_

Just then, Michael heard something outside the window, pulling him out of his almost-trance. Michael went to the windowsill, gazing down to take in what his father had brought him.

It was the boy. _That boy._ The one that rides his bike, with some sort of strange sack on the back of it, by the apartment complex every day around this time. He had some sort of wild yet stylish hair cut, and he kept wearing some sort of button-up shirt over a tank top. He also wore shorts of varying colors, and had very old tennis shoes. He then had on gold-colored, plastic sunglasses, which served as the finishing piece for a look that Michael didn’t mind. He wasn’t a bad-dressing kid.

Michael had observed this boy many times as he passed through, yet he wasn’t sure whether the boy was a threat or not. Sometimes the boy would hang around, waiting for something. Other times, the boy would speak to Miko,  the girl that Michael had met just five days ago. Most of the time, however, the boy rode past without any reason. Raphael had brought up that the boy could be completely irrelevant, but Michael heard the boy every time he came by. And now, God had even indicated to Michael to go after said boy. There was no way that this bike-riding fiend was irrelevant.

“But why?” Michael whispered to himself, “How is he relevant?!"

As Michael watched the boy go, that’s when he saw them: ominous figures, all with human silhouettes, stood atop a few of the roofs along the street. Michael pushed his head out the window and saw that there were quite a few of them as the street went on, and they all seemed to be focused on this one boy. It was all coming together.

Michael was supposed to save this child.

“Now I get it,” Michael nodded, “Thanks, Dad.”

Now, when pursuing enemies, one does not typically climb the side of their apartment building in broad daylight to get a better vantage point, but Michael wasn’t a very conventional individual. He climbed up from his window and past all the floors of the complex, making his way towards the top of the building as the wind curled around his exposed legs. Once he stood on top of the roof, he gazed over his targets.

And he mapped out his plan in less than a second.

Michael took a running leap and jumped down to the next building. He rolled across the roof upon impact to keep his momentum going, and then springed up and sprinted forward until he vaulted on to the next roof. He caught himself on the next roof by his hands rather than landing on his feet, as to keep from making sound, and he gently lowered his feet down until they touched the ground. In front of him were two of these strange figures, and now that Michael was closer, he realized that they did _look_ human, but they probably weren’t.

Michael silently crept up behind them, and he let out a single claw from his left hand. However, when said claw protruded, Michael noticed that the nail polish only covered the tip, much to his annoyance. The rest of the claw was a dark fuschia. However, all of these thoughts happened within less than a second, and Michael looked back to his targets.

 _Now, are we really human?_ he asked himself.

Michael quickly pricked the human closer to his claw, and ichor could be seen bubbling up to the surface. Before either of Michael’s targets could turn around, he swiped out their feet from under them with one swift kick. He first snapped the neck of the target closer to him, the bones breaking with ease, and then he slammed his hand into the second one’s head, crushing his target’s skull into the cement. Ichor splattered everywhere.

 _They’re Demons,_ Michael realized, _But that’s a lot of Demons for one guy._

Michael then kept low to the ground as he moved to the edge of the roof. He jumped over the edge, grabbed on to the opposite building, and pulled himself up to the new roof. There were three more targets, and they were bound to be Demons.

Michael snuck up behind them, letting all of his claws protrude, and pushed his hands through the chests of two of the Demons, quickly retracting and allowing their bodies to fall. Before the last Demon could react, Michael gripped his neck and snapped it, ichor getting all over the Demon’s neck and head.

As the boy kept peddling, little did he know that he was being followed by an Archangel, the latter who kept stealthily going from building to building, taking out the Demons that were stalking the former. Bodies would subtly disappear from roofs, and occasionally a man dressed in pink and ichor would dart across the street. The one poor human that also managed to catch a glimpse of Michael’s shenanigans also disappeared, even though Michael was trying desperately not to kill humans. Michael kept going and going, killing every Demon on that street as he went.

Finally, after nine blocks, Michael sat on a the edge of a roof, watching the boy tie his bicycle up with chains before entering an apartment complex. Michael could not deny the satisfaction that came with a job well done. His back straightened, and he smiled at his work.

“All in a day’s work for-” he cut himself off.

In the now darkened twilight, a female Demon with a scorpion’s tail and claws was hanging off the side of the complex. She looked much more dangerous than any of the cannon fodder that Michael had just easily disposed of, and she seemed to be eyeing a particular target on the other side of the window she dangled from.

“Geez,” Michael frowned.

He jumped down from the building he was on and darted over to the building adjacent to the apartment building. Once again, Michael climbed to the roof, and looked down to the Demon.

The apartment window she hung from its window open. Michael heard a door open, a barrage of greetings, and then conversation ensued. Despite the noises, he kept his eyes on the Demon, who hadn’t noticed him yet. Gently pushing himself over the edge of the roof, Michael grabbed on to the railing, but then climbed down via the stonework. His eyes stayed trained on his target as he moved in perfect silence, each step and each grab careful and deliberate. Once he was level with the Demon, he began to reach out his hand, as to pull her away from the humans before any sort of commotion began.

But the Demon’s foot got caught on a gutter, causing a loud clang.

A head popped into view of the window. A boy wearing a snapback hat was now eye-to-eye with Michael. They stared at each other for an awkward second before the Demon screeched at the boy.

“Goodbye!” was all Michael could say before he jumped down, landing on the scorpion woman and pulling her down into the alleyway.

As they fell, her tail swung around and stabbed into Michael’s back, but he barely even flinched. Taking her body, he easily maneuvered her under him as they neared, and when they hit, she took Michael’s weight slamming in to her. Michael then reached for her vocal chords, but the tail that was still lodged into his back began to pull him backwards and away from her. He felt the barb under his skin, pulling at his spine and skin, and it began to hurt. This should’ve been over by now. Michael was starting to get pissed.

And if there is one thing you never want to do with an Archangel, especially Michael, it’s piss them off.

Michael arm reached around, pulling at the scorpion tail until he began to feel it break off. The Demon panicked, pulling her tail out and beginning to retract it, but this gave Michael the change to grab her tail with both hands and pull it off of her body. Then, as he gritted his teeth and growled, Michael began to repeatedly stab the Demon with her own tail. He wasn’t kind about it, either. He started with her chest, making sure to immobilize her as he made multiple stabs in an a-line. The Demon’s claws attempted to snap at him, but the best they could do was cut off the bits of his hair that had fallen out of his bun. He then used the marks he had made to rip open her chest with his bare hands, her ichor spilling out like a fountain. Then, Michael took the tail, moved over her opened body, and stabbed her straight in the forehead. After a few seconds, he slowly moved his hands back, happy to see the tail would stand up in her head, and that she was dead.

The ichor oozed from her head like a small waterfall, and Michael was quite proud of his work. He felt the small wound in his back immediately heal, but now there was a large hole in the back of his shirt, much to his dismay.

“Holy shit.”

Michael glanced up to see the snapback boy was now standing at the end of the alleyway. The boy’s eyes were huge, his mouth ajar. Michael glanced between the boy and the corpse, trying to find something to say.

“Hello,” was all Michael could come up with.

“Did you just... _Do that?!”_ the boy asked.

Michael glanced between the corpse and the boy one last time, “Yes.”

Could he really lie about it, considering the situation? No, and he didn’t want to. He was proud of his work, even if the boy wasn’t.

“Fucking rad!” the boy grinned, “Okay, hang there for a second, I’ll be right back.”

Michael’s heart raced as he watched the boy disappear. Why? Why was the boy going to be right back? What did “rad” mean? It sounded positive. The boy sounded positive. But there were too many outliers to be considered. Michael was ready to kill him if needed, but the human body count was already one, and Michael didn’t really want to kill more humans, since the “deal” involved not killing them.

Soon, the snapback boy returned, but he arrived with four other boys. Michael recognized one of them as the boy he had stalked to get here.

“Okay!” the snapback boy said, “Step back.”

Michael did as he was told, although he wasn’t sure why he was doing it. The boys then took the body off the ground, dispensing it into the giant trash bin that sat nearby. The boy Michael had stalked was not involved in this process, but rather he was on the phone, calling someone about the situation.

“So you’ll send someone over?” he asked, “Great! No, thank you! Nah, some random girl is here, and she killed him. I don’t know, but she’s super awesome. Wamu said she ripped it apart with her hands! Probably. Okay! Thanks!”

Michael blinked. He then looked down at himself, and saw why the first instinct would be to pin him as female.

“You just body slammed that bitch!” a boy with a striped hat said as he smiled at Michael, “Incredible!”

Michael shrugged, “Well, the weight of a fall from eight stories was surely going to be enough to knock the wind out of her, but her tail was really a good weapon once I got a hold of it.”

The boys all stared.

“You aren’t human, are you?” asked the boy with extremely fashionable dreadlocks.

Michael wanted to act like it was hard to tell that he wasn’t human, but after admitting he tore off a tail and used it as a weapon, that seemed near impossible.

“No,” Michael shook his head, pulling his ichor-dripping hair strands behind his ear.

“Come inside!” the snapback boy said.

Michael blinked, “Why?”

No, seriously, why? Michael didn’t understand why these humans wanted him in their place of living.

“Well,” the snapback boy said, “You’re drenched in ichor, it’s late at night to walk alone, and we could at least let you use our shower as a way of thanking you.”

Michael tried to understand why any of these things mattered, but instead of making a scene out of the situation, he relented.

“Sure,” Michael nodded, “Thank you.”

He wasn’t sure what he was thankful for, but when in doubt, say thank you. He even did this with his dad.

Michael followed the colorful crew of boys into the lobby, and then up to the elevator. They all squished into it together and the door shut, locking them all in with the horrible scent of ichor.

“Damn,” the snapback boy scrunched his nose, “You really do need a shower.”

Michael felt no embarrassment at his day’s conquests, “Do you not wear the blood of your enemies at the end of battle?”

The boys all stared at him in stunned confusion.

“Well, we’re gunmen, so not really,” the boy Michael had stalked said.

It was Michael’s turn to scrunch up his nose, “So none of you are efficient in hand-to-hand combat?”

“Well, I mean, we are with humans,” the snapback boy answered, “But not Demons.”

“Then I’m glad I was here to save you,” Michael affirmed, “For that Demon would not have been easy to shoot. She was hanging at your window, waiting for one of you to get close enough, as to pull you out one by one with her tail, most likely to consume you.”

The smallest boy began signing to his colleague with the colorful hat, “This guy’s creeping me out.”

Michael reached over and nudged the boy. The boy looked terrified until Michael began signing back.

“Don’t just automatically assume I don’t know what you’re saying.”

Instead of fear, the boy’s expression lit up.

“You can sign?!”

“Of course,” Michael conceded, “One must be efficient in all language.”

“Okay, nevermind, you’re on the trusted list.”

Humans are so stupid to trust so quickly, but Michael decided not to mock the boy for it.

“Well shit,” the snapback boy said, “A Demon-murdering girl that can sign. Hie, we found your dream girl.”

“I’m not a woman,” Michael proclaimed, as now seemed as good of a time as any to come out about it, “I identify as male.”

Hie gave Michael a strange look. They all did.

“Fair enough,” the snapback boy nodded, “But anyway, we’re all being assholes. No one has said their name.”

The elevator doors opened on to the group’s floor, and the boys all got out first, releasing Michael from being trapped in the back corner.

“I’m Wamu!” the boy in the snapback said, going to unlock the door as Michael stepped out of the elevator.

The dreadlock boy waved, “I’m Gabi.”

The colorful hat boy smiled, “I’m Babo!”

“I’m Kukun!” said the boy Michael had stalked.

“And I’m Hie,” signed the mute boy.

“It's a pleasure,” Michael nodded, “I'm Michael.”

“Mike,” Wamu opened the front door, “Nice!”

Michael figured that since he had been found with a corpse, these boys would be scared of him, but there seemed to be no signs of hesitation or fear. It was strange to hear others become comfortable around him that quickly, to even clutch on to his typical nickname that fast.

The apartment was surprisingly chic. The neutral walls almost completely disappeared behind a wide array of framed movie and video game posters. There was sparse furniture, but each piece was a deep shade of red, bringing a pop of color. The tables were a brighter shade of cream, and served as a neutral to the red.Michael glanced around and noticed only two bedrooms: one was a complete wreck, while the other one was still messy, but had a method to its madness, as well as a tank that had a small snake in it. Although, for five boys, the apartment seemed pretty small.

“Do you all live here?” Michael asked.

“We all _technically_ live here,” Wamu explained, “But it’s Babo’s place, and only me and Gabi live here with him legally. Kukun likes getting away from his place, which is most of the time, so he lowkey lives here, and Hie permanently lives here, but the landlord doesn’t count him as a body.”

“A body?” Michael wondered if being considered a “body” meant you were liable for your own death in this apartment only.

“Yeah, he doesn’t demand Hie pay rent,” Wamu explained, “It’s pretty rad.”

“Okay, so, wait,” Babo interrupted, “Surely we got some clothes to fit you!”

Babo jogged into the messiest bedroom, turning on the light that barely poked out from the doorway. Michael heard him rummaging through boxes and fabric, but there were more important things to discuss.

“Anyway,” Michael began, “Kukun, you were being followed on your way back to this apartment. There was a small legion of Demons that were watching your every move.”

Kukun took off his yellow sunglasses, revealing his soft brown eyes full of fear, “Wha, what?!”

“I counted seventeen,” Michael went on, “Seventeen Demons were following you, and I assume the scorpion Demon was working with them. Do any of you know of a reason that these Demons would want to follow you?”

“Uh, uh-” Kukun sat down on the couch, shaking at Michael’s words, “I, I mean, the, the reason seems pretty obvious, but shit, man...”

“It’s because of a thing we’ve gotten wrapped up into recently,” Wamu gazed at Michael, “So you’re not human, right? What are you?”

“Do not be afraid,” Michael replied, “I am the Archangel Michael.”

The phrase “Do not be afraid” and been etched into every Angel since the dawn of time, and this situation definitely called for it.

Michael kind of thought his identity was obvious, but apparently the boys didn’t see it that way. Each one of them had a unique expression of pure shock and awe as they gazed at him, some exchanging glances, as if to ask “you heard him, yeah?”

“Wait, seriously?” Gabi asked.

Michael nodded.

“Prove it.”

Michael blinked, offended that he had to prove he was himself, “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Gabi nodded, “Prove it!”

Michael thought about it for a moment. How could he prove his identity?

“Ah!”

Letting his hair down out of his now messy bun, Michael let two large wings pop out from either side of his head. Although they were predominantly cream-colored, the tips of them were colored in red and orange, almost looking like flames dancing at the edges of his feathers. Both wings then stretched out as far as they could, glad to be free from confinement.

“Well damn!” Kukun whispered, “I guess that proves it.”

“Now THIS is a guy I can get into with no worries!” Gabi grinned, “He just automatically goes “hey, I’m Mike, I got big wings on my head, and I’m an Archangel!” Straight-forward, to the point.“

Michael’s wings tilted with his head in confusion. Gabi’s words were making no sense.

“What?”

Gabi looked back, “Oh, yeah, the uh, thing we’re involved in. See, we’re working with a guy that wants to save humanity, and I’m pretty sure because we’re fighting against the Demons, that’s why they’re coming after us.”

“You look a lot like that guy,” Hie signed.

“What guy?” Michael asked.

“Well, Satan.”

Michael’s blood instantly _boiled._ His wings went rigid as his feather puffed out.

“I look NOTHING like Satan!” Michael snapped, “I am more refined, _way stronger,_ my hair is softer, I have a much more involved self-care routine because I actually _care about myself,_ his boobs are unnecessarily large, and my fashion sense doesn’t look like I was pulled out of a trash can at 3 am with a bottle of booze in my hand!”

There was an awkward silence as Michael tried not to fume at such a _ridiculous_ comparison.

“Is he your brother?” Gabi asked.

Michael gazed over at Gabi in awe, “How did you know that?”

“Because that’s along the lines of what I say when someone tells me that I look like my brother Jiro,” Gabi nodded, “We got the same hair, but I pull it off much better, and I got way more style than my punk-ass brother.”

Michael smiled as his wings relaxed, although said smile was only 32% genuine, “So you understand my plight?”

“Yeah!” Gabi nodded, “I gotchu.”

Smiling had always been hard for Michael. A very long time ago, it was easy, but since his life had changed, it was extremely difficult to smile with genuine happiness. He used to do nothing but wear dissatisfied grimace no matter what was happening around him. As time went on, however, the Hierarchy had pressured him into learning how to smile, and he eventually grew used to plastering on a fake one to appease them. The only thing that Michael felt compelled to smile at anymore was on those few occasions he got to be creative, such as with his nails.

Just then, Babo came back out, holding a large red button-up shirt and a pair of basketball shorts.

“Hey, sooooooooooo holy shit,” Babo missed the wings episode, “Fuck, those are awesome. I want headwings. Anyway, once you get out of the shower, you can wear these so that you don’t gotta put your bloody stuff back on!” Babo handed the clothes to Michael.

Michael took them, feeling his smile move up to 46% genuine, “Thank you.”

“Now the shower is just right over there,” Wamu pointed to a small bathroom that was off to the side of the living room.

Michael glanced at the group of boys, getting a sort of confirmation to go, and then walked into the bathroom. He pulled the door shut behind him and regrettingly pulling his wings back in, not wanting to get them wet. The bathroom itself wasn’t clean in the slightest, with soap scum around the sink, a laundry strewn about the floor, and mold beginning to form in the back corner of the shower, but Michael honestly couldn’t complain. His bathroom would probably look the same in about a week or two, if it didn’t already. He hadn’t checked.

Quickly peeling off his ichor-drenched clothes, Michael revealed a much more muscular form that Satan’s. While Satan was small, petite, and almost doll-like, Michael was crafted into a divine weapon. He was muscular, toned, and firm, with long, firm fingers and wide, sturdy feet. As he looked in the mirror, observing his simple human form, he wondered why he even had breasts in the first place. They were too small to form any kind of full figure, but they just big enough to be inconvenient.

Michael then started the water for the shower. He let out his claws once again as he put his hand under the faucet, enthralled by how quickly the temperature changed from warm to cold to freezing, just where he wanted it. He then stepped in, feeling the cold hit his warm skin, and steam filled the bathroom.

He let out a sigh of contentment as the water ran over his body, rinsing off the ichor.

-

Kukun, for one, was glad Michael had shown up and stalked him all the way to his second house. He couldn’t imagine what would have happened had an Angel not just suddenly crashed into his life. However, the rest of the group seemed to have a different perspective.

“I really think we should call Satan,” Gabi proposed, “And tell him his brother is here.”

“No!” Wamu shook his head, “For the last time, we don’t tell Satan _shit_ about this! If there is any way to get us kicked out of the team and killed, it would be by mentioning an _Angel_ came to save us!”

As Gabi and Wamu continued bickering, Kukun pulled out his phone. He made a few precise taps on his keyboard, pulling up wikipedia and typing in a query, seeing if he remembered something correctly.

“Wamu’s right,” Kukun said, gazing at the “Michael” wikipedia article, “Michael is Satan’s natural enemy. He’s the one that threw Satan out of Heaven, and probably put him down here. If we say something, Satan would probably just snap and kill us all!”

“I don’t think we’re giving Satan enough credit!” Gabi argued, “Bitch has been working his ass off and dealing with all this shit so far! Why would he kill us over something as small as Michael?”

“It’s not small,” Wamu replied, “It’s like if God was in our apartment, and we were debating on whether we were gonna tell Satan! There’s no debate!”

“You are _not_ giving Satan the credit he deserves!” Gabi crossed his arms, “He deserves to know!”

“No,” Wamu declared, “We ain’t tellin him _shit,_ and that’s final!”

“Dudes, I don’t mean to interrupt your marriage problems, but look at the bathroom door,” Babo pointed past the group.

Kukun followed Babo’s finger, as did the rest of his friends, and they saw the door had steam rolling out from under it. It was so much steam that the apartment was beginning to look like a pop-up haunted house, and it wasn’t even October yet. They all listened to the water running, their eyes staying on the bottom of the door as steam continued to pour in, until a voice echoed out from the bathroom.

Michael had started to sing.

Although he couldn’t understand a single word Michael was saying, Kukun had begun to tear up from the first note. Michael’s voice sounded so ethereal, so deep and profound, that the very core of his sound struck at Kukun’s heart. He felt a lot of feelings in Michael’s voice, from excitement to anger, but the one feeling that hit Kukun the most was loneliness.

And the amount of loneliness that came through Michael’s voice was what broke Kukun’s heart. Although the words painted no pictures, the sound did, as Kukun saw a bright light encasing a small child, completely isolated and numb. It was a strange image, an image Kukun didn’t understand, but it’s what his mind made from what he was hearing.

“Amazing,” Babo whispered tearfully.

Kukun gazed over, wiping the tears from his eyes, and saw that everyone was emotional.

Hie nodded, tears trickling down from under his dreads.

“This Demon and Angel shit is getting out of hand!” Gabi cried softly, “We got some beautiful blonde that’s actually an Archangel singing in our bathroom and making us _cry!_ We need! To tell! SATAN!”

“No!” Wamu replied through his tears, “We ain’t! Tellin! Satan! Shit!”

Michael’s song abruptly stopped with the sound of coughing.

-

Michael got soap in his mouth from having it open as he sang. He coughed a few times, trying to get the soap taste out, and then opened his mouth under the shower water, drinking it in hopes of washing the taste away. When neither of these strategies worked, he glared at the shower head, disgruntled at the newly found worst taste ever.

Michael eventually turned off the water and opened the shower curtain, only to find that he couldn’t see past his own nose. The steam that was caused by his warm skin meeting that icy water had built up in the bathroom to the point that there was now a sort of fog that stretched from wall to wall.

“Oops,” Michael whispered.

He tried to step out, but the floor slipped under his feet, and he almost fell onto the tile. He caught himself on the commode, hugging it closely as he tried desperately not to die by bathroom. He was personally thankful the lid was down.

“You okay?” came a muffled voice Michael couldn’t identify.

“Yes, thank you!” Michael shouted back, but then his voice changed into a whisper, “Father, show me the way.”

The steam parted just enough for Michael to see the sink. He got up, trotted over, and changed into his new set of clothes. He also let his headwings unfurl, as he was extremely happy to be in an environment where he could just let them out.

“Thank you, O Father,” Michael finished.

Picking up his old clothes, Michael opened the bathroom door, and the rest of the steam attacked the apartment. When the steam rose, Michael saw that the boys were all on hunched over on the couch. There was sniffling, and a box of tissues was being passed around.

“Thank you,” Michael repeated towards them, unsure of what else to say, “Thank you very much for the use of your shower.”

Wamu turned to Michael, the former’s eyes puffy from tears, “You’re welcome.”

Michael _hated_ what just happened in his chest. It felt strange, like a pain, but it wasn’t from injury. It forced him to ask a question.

“Why are you crying?”

 _“Because your voice is fucking beautiful!”_ Babo was practically sobbing.

“Um,” Michael’s heart kept _doing things,_ “Um, it’s, uh, it’s not that nice. It’s, its, um, its-”

 _“I’m crying!”_ Babo sobbed.

Michael gazed at the boys, unsure of how to handle the situation. Emotional humans weren’t exactly his forte. Emotions weren’t his forte. Humans weren’t his forte! These were definitely things he shared with his brother.

“Uh,” Michael mumbled, searching for a response “Uh... Stop that?”

The boys all looked back in unison. Michael was startled by this sudden movement, his wings perking up.

Wamu started in befuddlement as Gabi started laughing beside him, “What did you say?”

Michael’s shoulders rose up to his ears as he felt his face turn red. His wings attempted to cover his cheeks as they moved around his face.

“I don’t know!” Michael exclaimed, “I’ve never been around crying humans that weren’t in extreme misery before, and it is very apparent that none of you are miserable, so I don’t know what’s happening!”

Gabi was now cackling.

“No, you’re fine!” Wamu was now snickering too, “Sit down!”

Michael strided over to one of the spare chairs that surrounded the coffee table and sat down awkwardly. He immediately pulled his legs into sitting criss-cross as his wings moved away from his face.

“So, like, you’re legit an Archangel?” Hie signed, small tear streaks still dripping down his face.

“Yes,” Michael nodded.

“That’s so cool,” Babo was still crying, “Fuck, man, we work with Satan, it’s nice to meet the other side.”

Michael sighed slightly. There was something extremely wrong with Satan forcing these tiny humans into such a large battle. He had no doubt that they felt great stress, being pressed to be warriors they obviously were not meant to be. Satan just couldn’t suffer by himself.

“I’m glad you have the opportunity to meet me as well,” Michael agreed, “I cannot believe Satan would do this to all of you. You are but simple mortals, tied to this Earth by God’s will.”

“YOU SAY WEIRD SHIT TOO!” Gabi went back to laughing, “Does _every entity_ say the _weirdest shit?!”_

“I don’t know,” Kukun commented, “I like hearing Michael’s, though. I don’t feel like I’m going to die because I don’t know what he means.”

Every person in the apartment just kept sending Gabi into fits of laughter.

“Nonetheless, what has Satan put you all up to?” Michael asked, his smile now at 49% from hearing Gabi’s laughter.

“Well, buncha shit,” Wamu explained, “We’ve killed Demons, chased Demons, tracked Demons. If there’s a Demon involved, we’ve either done it, or we’re gonna do it.”

Kukun started giggling, “We’re gonna do a Demon?”

“FUCK OFF!” Wamu shouted.

“NO!” Gabi fell over on the couch laughing.

Babo and Hie started laughing as well, Hie leaning into his companion.

“That’s what _Satan_ wants to do,” Babo corrected.

The laughs got louder, and Michael felt a giggle tickle at the back of his throat. He only smiled, though, letting out a small snort.

“Don’t we all want to do a Demon though?” Kukun asked.

A dead silence smacked into the room. The rest of the boys all looked to Kukun, with Michael’s gaze following right with them.

“No,” Wamu whispered.

“You want to have intercourse with a Demon?” Michael was stupefied.

That sounded so.... Violent. And harmful.

“Well, I mean, with a Devilman, not a Demon, like,” Kukun stuttered, “Like a Devilman, or a Devilwoman. Devillady? Devilman-Lady?”

Babo swooped in to give the proper term, raising his finger in a matter-of-fact fashion, “I think you mean a Devilma’am.”

Now that got Michael giggling.

Wamu sighed, “Are you still crushing on Miko, dude?”

“Don’t just announce my crushes in front Michael!” Kukun squeaked back, his face pink.

“HEY MICHAEL,” Gabi shouted, making Michael’s head flick over to him, “KUKUN HAS A CRUSH ON MIKO.”

Michael couldn’t help but giggle more.

“THE WINDOW IS OPEN!” Kukun shouted back.

“HEY!” Gabi ran to the window and stuck his head out, but Kukun was right behind him, “KUKUN HAS A CRUSH ON MIKO!”

As the boys devolved into screaming and laughing, rough-housing in front of the window, Michael felt his smile go up to 50%. Their antics felt so genuine, and the way they interacted with one another felt so... Real. They loved each other. Michael could feel their strong, loving bond as he watched Babo pull both Kukun and Gabi away from the window, the latter two who were screaming nonsense, each trying to drown the other out. Michael closed his eyes, taking in their passionate arguing, and his brain went back to a simpler time. A time where he felt such belonging.

_“Hey.”_

_Any time Lucifer started any conversation with a casual “hey,” Michael knew something was about to go wrong._

_“What?” Michael asked, gazing at his brother._

_“So, do you know about Raziel’s pen?”_

_Michael blinked, “You mean the quill with a million colors?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“What about it?”_

_“Well,” Lucifer snickered, “What if I told you, that I had it.”_

_Michael’s eyes grew wide, but a smile spread across his face, “Lucy. You didn’t.”_

_“I did,” Lucifer snickered once again before pulling the quill out from his feathers, “I hid it in my wings.”_

_Michael sat up eagerly, grinning wider, “How does it write?”_

_“It’s amazing! “ Lucifer handed it to Michael, the latter who took it eagerly and began examining it, “Do you know where we could get a scroll or something?”_

_“No. Shouldn’t you have thought of that before you came running to me with the quill?”_

_“Hey, I can only think ahead so far,” Lucifer started glancing around, “Quick! Get a leaf from a tree or something! Raziel is probably tracking me right now!”_

_“He knows you took it?!” Michael exclaimed, “Lucy, we’re gonna be in huge trouble!”_

_“It’s fine!”_

_“It’s never been fine!” Michael pushed the quill towards Lucifer, “Take it! Take it back!”_

_That’s when Michael’s words came true._

_“LUCIFER!” Raziel’s deep and commanding voice rang throughout the Garden of Eden._

_Lucifer cackled, “Run, Mike!”_

_Michael watched his brother shoot off into the Garden, his wings leaving behind a trail of gold sparkles as he did._

_“WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” Michael raced after, his wings trailing red._

_Although Michael was partially running from Raziel, he was mainly trying to catch up to Lucifer, who was now Heaven knows where. Well, Heaven probably does know where, but Michael doesn’t. As Michael flipped through trees and undergrowth, his skin just barely got caught on thorns and bark, but each scratch immediately healed._

_He finally caught the end of Lucifer’s wing going around the front gates of the Garden. Michael grunted in exasperation as his wings gave another large push, propelling him towards the exit. Two Cherubim watched in mild curiosity as Michael grew closer._

_“Lucy,” Michael called out to them._

_As if this one word was an entire explanation, the two Cherubim turned back to their original stances._

_Michael flew through and out into the expanses of Heaven. He stopped to look around, still trying to find his brother, but he then noticed that a group of clouds and been disturbed._

_“Bingo!” Michael flew over and down through the clouds._

“Uh, Michael?” Wamu asked.

_Lucifer was curling through the clouds as he laughed._

_“Lucifer!” Michael shouted._

_“Michael!” Lucifer laughed back, “Better catch up before Raziel gets you!”_

Gabi gazed at Michael with concern, “We lost him, he’s gone.”

_“Lucifer, don’t you dare make me take responsibility for this!”_

_“Come on, Mike, you wanted to use it anyway!” Lucifer dipped under another set of clouds._

_Michael followed him to the edge, but set his feet down on the clouds. A feeling of trepidation had suddenly overtaken Michael, and he wasn’t sure why, yet his feet gently cautiously up to the edge before he looked over._

Gabi crouched down to Michael’s side, “As the Archangel dramatically stares at the tacky carpet that Wamu just had to buy...”

“Fuck off.”

_Below Michael’s feet was the world below Heaven, vast expanses of existence, empty from lack of development. His eyes narrowed as he realized there was a figure, falling through the dark expanse. It glowed a dull gold, and when Michael added one to one, he got two._

_That was Lucifer._

“... He ponders his life choices. Why is he here? Why...”

_Lucifer’s body was then consumed by the darkness below him, and Michael was struck with horror as he realized what he had done. What God wanted him to do. He couldn’t stop the tears from flooding into his eyes, golden drops falling down his face and forming gemstones as they hit the ground._

_His armored, ichor-coated hands stretched out towards his falling brother._

“Oh shit,” Kukun muttered, “He’s crying!”

_“LUCIFER!” Michael screamed into the nothingess, “I’M SORRY!”_

“Michael?!” Babo said.

_“COME BACK!”_

“MICHAEL!” Gabi shouted.

Michael blinked, the vision of Heaven disappearing in a soft haze as the living room came back into view. His hands quickly went up to touch his face, and when he pulled his them away, golden tears sat atop his fingertips. The world started swirling as Michael gazed at his hands in horror. He started feeling nauseous, and watched his own hands start shaking as the gold dripped down.

“No,” Michael whispered.

“Bro, you alright?” Wamu asked.

Suddenly, Michael’s entire body tensed, threatening to curl into a ball. His felt his breathing quicken as he gritted his teeth with anxious energy. Jolts of fear and adrenaline shot through his veins as his wings spread out to their maximum span, their skeletons just as tense as Michael’s body as his feathers fluffed out in defense. He was losing control of his own movements. His body was acting on its own.

“NO!” Michael screamed, “NO! NO NO NO!”

Michael wasn’t screaming to his kind hosts. He was screaming at himself, and he didn’t even notice the boys all backing away from him. He just. Kept. Screaming.

“NO! WHY?! WHY?!” he tried flicking the gold off his hands.

The gold became ichor. Ichor everywhere. His brother’s ichor. His brother. Lucifer. Satan.

“NO NO NO NO NO!”

His twin. His other. Michael began flicking and waving his arms violently, desperately trying to get the ichor off, but it seemed endless as it rolled off of his arms.

“STOP! STOP!” Michael was screaming at the top of his lungs, a multi-layered voice booming and shattering the windows of the apartment, “WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY DID I HAVE TO DO IT? MY BROTHER! WHY? I CAN’T! I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I CAN’T I CAN’T I CAN’T-”

A hand was placed on Michael’s shoulder.

Michael’s heart smashed through his chest. Someone was attacking him.

He _instinctively_ swerved and reached for the arm, pulling it out of his socket with intent of ripping it off. Upon realizing what he was doing, he quickly recoiled, releasing the now disjointed limb.

“FUCK!” Babo screamed, holding his hurt appendage.

Michael started shaking. His heart was pounding, and his head was still spinning, but the ichor was now gone from his hands. There were red marks across his pale skin from where he had hit the furniture from his flailing.

“I’m sorry,” Michael breathed to Babo.

“What the fuck?!” Babo glared.

“I’m sorry!” Michael pleaded, feeling his heart hurt again.

“Babo, chill!” Wamu snapped, “Let me see your arm.”

“Hey, hey,” Kukun cooed.

Kukun moved in front of Michael, pulling the latter’s attention away from Babo. Kukun then kneeled in front of him, taking Michael’s hand and holding it.

“Are you alright?”

Michael’s hand immediately gripped Kukun’s, holding desperately as he tried to steady his breathing.

“No.”

“Didn’t think so,” Kukun nodded.

Babo growled from somewhere behind Michael, “Fucker twisted my _arm-”_

“You’re an _idiot_ for touching a fucking Angel as he’s _screaming!”_ Wamu rasped.

Michael’s breathing finally leveled out. He took a long, deep sigh, and his body relaxed, coming down from the high of panic.

“Gabi,” Kukun said, “Can you get a glass of water?”

“Hell yeah,” Gabi darted into the kitchenette.

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispered, feeling his face burn as his wings once again went to hide his face.

“It’s alright,” Kukun replied, “Have you really never done that before?”

Michael shook his head, “No, never. I’m usually very stable.”

If Michael was telling the truth, then Satan’s deal would already be over and won, but that wasn’t the case. Over the eternity he had existed, Michael had maybe four or five episodes that were triggered like this one. All of them dealt with a memory leading into Satan’s fall, and every time he panicked harder. However, he didn’t want to admit this weakness to the frail, scared humans, so he decided to lie, as to keep them less frightened.

“Okay,” Kukun took both of Michael’s hands into his own, “You are in no condition to go home like this.”

Michael scowled, feathers furling at such the thought of him needing _help_ , “There is no possible way I could get hurt _._ I can take care of myself.”

“I know that!” Kukun said, “It’s just, if you have a breakdown like that, it’s possible you could relive it again in the next twenty four hours, and if someone’s not there with you, it could leave _more_ horrible trauma.”

Michael wanted to rebuttle with “I’ve never had that happen before,” but that would break the lie, so he kept quiet. But as he considered a response, that’s when something hit him. It was a strange hit of a realization, something he wasn’t entirely familiar with, and thus didn’t know how to handle. His wings lifted at his own thoughts.

“You care if something else happens to me?” the surprise in Michael’s voice would be shocking to most.

And indeed, Kukun was startled, “Well, yeah! Of course!”

“You barely know me,” Michael said, “I’m an Archangel, a creature that is incapable of death by any normal means. Why do you worry?”

“Because you just beat yourself up screaming.”

It was a fair argument.

“You can even sleep on the couch,” Wamu added, “I mean, if you sleep.”

“I don’t,” Michael replied, “But I guess I can stay, if it worries you all for me to leave.”

“Water!” Gabi came back in and handed the glass of water to Michael, “Sorry, Babo moved the cups again.”

“MY ARM IS TWISTED,” Babo snapped, as if this somehow justified him moving the cups.

“Geez,” Michael rolled his eyes, his wings slightly wilting in annoyance, “Come here.”

Babo glared, but complied, walking back over to Michael.

“I’ve had both of my arms completely destroyed during battle,” Michael grabbed Babo’s arm with his hands, “Humans are so _weak.”_

And with a push, Babo’s arm snapped back into place. Michael then placed two of his fingers on to Babo’s shoulder, and he called upon Raphael’s blessing as he traced one deliberate stroke over Babo’s arm, immediately easing the pain and healing the wound.

“Now stop whining,” Michael commanded as he let go of Babo’s arm.

There was a pause.

“Hey, you should join our fuckin team,” Gabi said, “We need a healer.”

Wamu was trying not to laugh.

“I need healing,” Kukun whispered up to his friends.

Wamu started laughing, along with Gabi.

Michael didn’t understand what was going on, but he was fairly certain Kukun didn’t need healing. However, the air had become less tense, and that brought ease to Michael’s mind. He would give Satan credit for one observation: humans were definitely _weird._

“Wait, Overwatch League is on!” Gabi took the TV remote, turning on the flatscreen that Michael had just noticed.

“Nice TV,” Michael mumbled.

“I think I’ll stay tonight too!” Kukun decided, “I wanna see this.”

Suddenly, the boys started rushing in different directions. Gabi immediately plopped on the couch, but Wamu started collecting all the pillows from the room and throwing them on to the couch, and thus, on to Gabi. Babo took off Wamu’s hat for him as he passed by, and then took off his own, before he hung them both up on the coat rack and took a seat next to Gabi. Hie brought through some blankets from who-knows-where, and Kukun dashed back into the kitchenette, retrieving some sort of bag and putting it in the microwave.

Michael remained in his chair as he gazed at the television, which was now vivid with the colors of whatever an “Overwatch League” was.

Perhaps he should ask!

“What is this?” Michael asked.

“It’s Overwatch League,” Wamu explained, “It’s a competitive stream of the game Overwatch.”

“Game?” Michael was more confused, “What kind of game?”

“A video game.”

“Ah,” Michael had heard of video games, but he had never seen one before.

Kukun then re-entered the room, armed with three popcorn bowls. He gave the first two large ones to the boys couch, and then passed the third one towards Michael.

“You like popcorn?”

Michael took a piece and popped it into his mouth. His wings perked up at the delicious mixing of butter and salt.

“Yes,” he took the small bowl.

As the night went on, Michael felt more and more content, relaxing further and further into his chair. The loud yelling and wild gesticulations of Michael’s newfound acquaintances reminded him of the Archangels up in Heaven, and how the main seven used to spend hours and hours together, just talking about the world and watching the rest of Heaven. Wamu was just as mellow yet exasperated as Raguel, Gabi was just as perky as Gabriel, Babo was just as passionate as Raphael, Kukun was just as delighted Chamuel, and Hie was silent and judgemental, just like Uriel. They almost fit the parts perfectly. And then there was him, Michael, who always fit his part. No one fit Raziel, though.

Soon, they were into the early hours of the morning, and it was time for bed. Michael bid each of the boys goodnight as they grabbed their blankets and headed off, leaving Kukun and Michael sitting in the living room.

“Welp,” Kukun looked at the couch, “I’m sleeping on the couch, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Michael shook his head, his wings lightly swaying.

Kukun began moving the pillows around, excitedly taking the extra blankets. Michael watched him absent-mindedly, as Kukun was the only entertaining thing in the room at this point. As Kukun flopped down and began to cuddle into his newly-made bed, Michael could see curiosity flicker in his brown eyes.

And suddenly, Kukun threw out a question, “Are you my Guardian Angel?”

Michael blinked, “What?”

“Well,” Kukun mumbled, “You kinda guarded me against all those Demons. And you’re an Angel. So you gotta be my Guardian Angel, right?”

No. Archangels were never assigned to guard humans. They were war Angels, specifically created to carry out the war that Satan had started.

“No,” Michael replied flatly, “You just happened to be in God’s graces today. He sent me to protect you and your friends.”

Kukun looked surprisingly disappointed, “Damn.”

Michael’s wings fluttered, “Why?”

“You’d make a pretty badass Guardian Angel.”

Michael’s wings puffed out with pride, even if he tried to keep his expression humble, “Well, um, thank you.”

“Goodnight, Mike.”

“Goodnight, Ku-”

“Hold up.”

Michael gazed over.

“Mayuta,” Kukun smiled from under his blankets, “My name is Mayuta.”

Michael had _no idea_ why _anyone_ would want to be called Kukun when they could be called _Mayuta_. Mayuta rolled off the tongue so much better, and it fit the boy in an odd way.

“I like it,” Michael declared, “Goodnight, Mayuta.”

“Night!” Mayuta chirped.

The silence of the night began to expand into the apartment until Mayuta’s voice rang out one last time.

“Mike, do your wings have _red sparkles?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you, too, would like to join the Michael Fanclub (which actually has people in it, believe it or not) feel free to drop by [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com) and let me know!  
> Thanks for sticking with me through ten chapters, guys! And as always, I will see YOU! In the next chapter! Bu bye!


	11. The Best Day Ever (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is not ready for a single thing that happens in this chapter. Not. A. Single. Thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. I had finals, then I had to move out of my college dorm, and then I had to graduate. Plus this chapter went through.... NUMEROUS iterations. Seven to be exact.  
> Anyway, I'm back, so let's GO.

Satan waited patiently as Miko skittered around the penthouse, collecting the last of her things. It had been an interesting past few days with her, and there was actually a good-sized part of Satan’s heart that was sad to see her go. He knew Jenny felt the same, even if Jenny’s face didn’t change.

“What about that new toothpaste I got you?” Satan asked.

Miko stopped for a moment, “DAMNIT!” and ran up the stairs.

Satan and Miko had been forced to heal together since the airport incident, and when Satan realized she would have to stay with him in order to recover, he wasn’t exactly pleased. Miko was a decent person, as Satan had learned the day he revealed his true nature, but he expected her to be crass and annoying for the duration of her stay.

However, Satan was pleasantly surprised. Miko was an absolute _delight._ Some of Satan’s favorite highlights included: Miko explaining the history of Wiccans, Miko and Satan standing outside in the crisp night and screaming for a solid ten minutes, both of them sitting on top of the penthouse as Satan explained the history of Demons, and both of them curled up on the couch as they watched _The Princess Bride_ together. Miko had never seen that movie before, and she was honestly robbed, so Satan fixed that as quickly as he could.

Another large highlight was both of them discussing their feelings. Miko came out to Satan about her incredibly obvious crush on Miki Makimura, and, while Satan couldn’t understand why anyone would have a crush on Miki, he still supported Miko’s need to be with her. He bared the heavy burden of listening to Miko describe why she thought Miki was “beautiful,” “smart” and “sweet;” but he couldn’t keep a straight face through all of it. When he did snort or giggle, his amusement was first interpreted as him laughing at Miko, but this was quickly resolved with “No, I’m laughing at the idea of Miki being _blank,”_ and thus the conversation continued. But Satan was under fire, too.

After much prodding and bullying, Miko was able to get Satan to admit his feelings for Akira. Miko probably knew about them beforehand, but she just wanted him to admit them to her. He admitted about half of his undying love for Akira, even going as far to use the word “love” when describing how he felt, and Miko was shocked and fully invested with every word. Satan’s romantic side called Akira “his fated love,” and claimed that Akira was made for him by God, because by all means he was. To many these statements would sound absolutely insane, but Team Satan had adapted to accepting whatever Satan says at this point, so he didn’t get much resistance from Miko. However, he did get a “You have it really bad, and if you don’t tell him, you’re gonna pop,” which was very true.

Satan did feel like he was gonna pop.

Over their time together, Miko and Satan had talked to Akira every morning and evening over the phone. Akira was persistent, checking up on them with Miki by his side. It felt like an episode of _Friends,_ where everyone is in love with everyone else, yet no one would say anything, and the tension would just keep bubbling until someone made their move. It was awkward, to say the least, but Satan enjoyed hearing Akira’s voice every day, so it was fine.

Miko ran back down stairs with her duffle bag full of supplies. She didn’t come here with that duffle bag, rather Jenny ordered a dark green bag with “Miki Kuroda” written along the side in gold thread. Not actual gold, as taking that around could cause unwanted attention, but it still looked nice. Every item in that bag also did not come with Miko, but rather, Jenny purchased them for her as she needed them. Basically, Miko had been spoiled since she entered the penthouse.

“Got it all!” Miko declared.

“Good,” Satan nodded, “Let’s see if Miki is here to pick you up yet.”

The two almost mirrored one another in their fashion choices: Miko wore a white jumpsuit with no sleeves and sneakers, while Satan wore a long-sleeve denim jumpsuit, sneakers, and an orange ascot around his neck. All clothes were provided by Jenny and Satan, of course.

“Satan,” Miko said as they got into the elevator, “We should legit hang out some time. Like, not when we’ve both been stabbed.”

Satan snorted, and despite himself, he agreed, “Definitely. Lucille, Samuel, and Eve are going to miss you almost as much as I will.”

“I’M GONNA MISS SAMMY!” Miko exclaimed, “I fuckin _love_ that cat!”

“He loves you too,” Satan snickered.

“Damnit!” Miko frowned, “I’m gonna have to go back to my boring house, with my boring grandma who threatens to set the whole complex on fire.”

“You told me she poured the gasoline into the water pipes by accident!”

“That’s what she _says,”_ Miko’s eyes narrowed as she gazed at Satan, “But can we believe her?”

Satan shrugged, “Probably not.”

“Exactly.”

There was a small silence.

“I really am going to miss you, Miko. You’ve been a surprisingly wonderful company.”

Satan just blurted it out. He wanted her to know. He’s never had any sort of bond with any other humans besides Akira, but this bond was different. It was like he could confide with her, actually talk to her without getting flustered at his emotions.

“I’m gonna miss you too, which is why we gotta actually hang out _and_ fight more Demons!”

The elevator doors opened to the bottom floor.

“Absolutely,” Satan smiled.

The two strided across the lobby and out the double doors. A red mom van sat on the curb, but the minute Miko stepped out, two of its doors swung open.

“MIKO!” the first to dart out was Miki, who sprinted over and latched on to her best friend.

Satan smiled at them, forgetting that two doors had opened. As he watched Miki and Miko, he felt two arms wrap around him, and a fuzzy black head pressed to his neck.

“RYO!”

Satan hugged back, overwhelmed by who it was, “Akira!”

More arms wrapped around Satan, “RYO!”

Satan blinked, “Miki?!”

Miko arms wrapped around them all to finish the group hug.

Satan blinked, arms still wrapped solely around Akira. He’d never, _ever_ been in a group hug before, and the amount of people it involved and the extreme amount of touching it required was extremely uncomfortable. Once everyone started letting go, however, he was fine again.

“I’m glad you’re both better!” Miki smiled, “It’s really good to see you again!”

With the second statement, Miki pointedly looked at Miko, and Satan wondered _how_ Miko could miss that Miki liked her too. It seemed so obvious. How could anyone miss when someone has that much attraction to you?

Ironic that Satan would ask that.

But nonetheless, Miki’s mom yelled from the car, “MIKI! MIKO! Let’s go!”

“Oh, right,” Miki’s eyes flashed back to Satan, “We will see you guys later!”

Guys? Wait, is Akira not going with them?

Miko and Miki trotted towards the mom van as Satan looked to Akira.

“Are you not going with them?”

“Oh!” Akira chirped, “Nah. I’d rather stay here with you.”

Although hearing that still made Satan’s heart beat just a little bit faster, he knew Akira didn’t want to be here just because of him. Ever since the airport, Akira’s mother had been staying with the Makimuras, so that they could keep track of her. She seemed okay the first day they had gotten back, but according to Akira, she started screaming in her sleep that night. Every day since then had been Hell for poor Akira, as he had to watch his mother and help her cope with the loss of her husband.

But no one was helping Akira cope with the loss of his dad.

“Who is going to watch your mother?” Satan asked.

“Mrs. Makimura said she’d be up to it, and Miki said her and Miko would help too,” Akira smiled, but there was an underlying sadness to the way his mouth turned up.

Satan immediately pulled Akira back into a hug. Akira hugged back, his arms snapping tightly around Satan’s waist. He buried his head into Satan’s neck, and Satan felt cool drips rest on his shoulder.

“Let’s get you inside,” Satan whispered, attempting to keep himself from kissing Akira’s head in comfort.

With one arm still wrapped around Akira, Satan guided him through the front doors and across the lobby. Akira kept sniffling, leaning against Satan as they walked, each with an arm around the other. They then entered the elevator, and once the doors shut, Akira latched back on to Satan, his hold like a scared child’s. Satan hugged Akira, holding him as close as he could.

The elevator ride was quiet, save for Akira’s sniffles. He wasn’t outright sobbing or crying, he was just sniffling, like a sick rabbit.

Once the elevator doors opened, Satan guided his broken boy to the couch, where they both sat down. Satan even found the blanket from a week and a half ago, the one he had to get dry cleaned after being thrown into the pool, and wrapped it around both of them as he kicked off his sneakers. Akira did the same, kicking his shoes a little too far away, but he didn’t seem to care.

They huddled under the blankets as Satan kept his arms around his love.

Upon sensing a disturbance in the force, Samuel and Lucille trotted in from Heaven knows where, immediately going to cuddle with the two boys on the couch. Samuel picked a nice niche between Satan and Akira, while Lucille curled up in Akira’s lap, and they both purred at the contact.

“JENNY!” Satan shouted, “TISSUES, PLEASE.”

He heard her feet frantically clicking around upstairs before she came down, armed with a tissue box.

“Thank you,” Satan took the tissues, taking one before handing the box to Akira, “So tell me about what’s going on in your head, Akira.”

Akira snuggled up to Satan, laying his head on Satan’s chest. If this were any other day, Satan would mock Akira for his breast obsession, but instead let Akira do as he wished. Samuel had to readjust after this motion, but still remained comfortable as he sat on both of their laps.

Satan wiped off Akira’s face as the latter spoke, “I... I’m such an ass.”

Satan’s sarcasm dictated he should say “I already knew that,” but considering the mood of the situation, he decided saying that was the _worst idea ever._

"Akira, that makes no sense," Satan soothed, "How are you an ass?"

“Well, I,” Akira paused, “I don’t feel the same way as her!”

Satan was instantly lost, “What?”

Akira started mildy gesticulating as he spoke, “It’s like “Wow! My dad’s dead! I wish I was sad about it!” But he was never there! My dad was never in my life, and this is, like, the first time my mom’s really been in my life, and now she’s just fucking sad! Great! I’ve missed an entire period of my lifetime where I could’ve had two normal parents, but they were never there, and now I’m a Devilman, and my dad is fucking dead, and my mom is sad about it, but I can’t help her, because I’m not properly sad, and instead all I can do is try and cheer her up, and that never works, she’s too sad, and I’m terrible because I’m not sad with her! I mean, I am sad, but I’m not immobilized by being sad! How heartless can a guy be to not be really sad about someone’s _death?!_ ”

Satan thought about this for a moment. There had to be something. He had to have some sort of sage-like wisdom to comfort Akira, or at least offer a new perspective, but all he could think of was “If your parents weren’t so busy sending you shoes, then maybe they could have been there,” which definitely wasn’t appropriate.

“Everyone has different emotions,” Jenny’s voice, although completely devoid of emotion, somehow broke the silence with a sense of comfort.

She walked around the couch, taking a seat across from Satan and Akira before folding her legs.

“Akira,” she leaned forward slightly, ”No two people will ever react to a deep, traumatic situation such as a family death the same way. Your situation is far from being unusual or abdnormal. Some parents don’t participate in the lives of their children, and that creates a social disconnect between those parents and their children. This results in less of an emotional connection, especially in your case, seeing as your parents have never lived with you for more than a few months, correct?”

Akira nodded.

“”Precisely. You should not feel any sort of guilt for a situation you could not help. Some parents just don’t see the importance of being with their children, or raising their children, and that is not something you should take the blame for.”

Akira sniffed, “But, my dad died...”

“He did,” Jenny nodded, “And you are still sad about it, yes?”

Akira nodded.

“Then there is no reason for guilt,” Jenny confirmed, “You still hold empathy towards your mother, who is suffering, and you still miss your father, despite not spending much time with him. To me, that seems to indicate that you care a lot more than most children in your shoes do. Most would be happy their father was dead, and they wouldn’t be nearly as determined to help their mother as you are.”

Satan couldn’t help but smile at how awesome Jenny was being. Her words were not only comforting, but they were completely logical, laying out to Akira why he shouldn’t feel any guilt. Satan didn’t have enough of his own knowledge to cover this kind of situation (or most emotional situations), so her comfort was a blessing. And it was working!

Akira sighed slightly, “You really think so?”

“I do,” Jenny said.

“I do, too,” Satan agreed, still stroking Akira’s head.

Akira looked up at Satan, “So, I’m not an ass?”

“Well, you’re still an ass,” Satan felt the mood was appropriate now, “Just to me, not to your family.”

Akira headbutted Satan’s shoulder, “Shut up!”

Satan snorted.

“Now, whenever I am stressed or overwhelmed, and I need to calm and recenter,” Jenny went on, “I personally turn on the hot tub settings of Lord Satan’s bathtub.”

Satan thought back to the hours upon hours that his bathroom was being used by Jenny, and suddenly everything made sense.

Excitement swept over Akira’s face as he made eye contact with Satan, “You have a hot tub?!”

“Yes,” Satan glanced over to Jenny, and their eyes met, “Do we have anything Akira could wear in the the hot tub, Jenny?”

Jenny’s smile seemed to grow, “Of course, sir. We have swim trunks. And if you wish to join him, your bathing suit is clean.”

 _Jenny, why did you offer him the hot tub?_ Satan suspected ulterior motives, _And why do we have swim trunks?_

 _I was simply relating to his plights by offering him a way to relax,_ Jenny replied without answering the second question.

Satan wanted to pursue the issue further, but Akira grabbed his attention as he removed the cats from his lap and jumped off the couch.

“Let’s go see it! I’ve never been in a hot tub before!”

Satan gazed up in shock, “You’ve never been in a hot tub before?!”

Nothing else mattered. Akira needed to experience the glory that was a hot tub. Satan got up with him and led him up the stairs.

The master bathroom of Satan’s penthouse was another treasured room. It still decorated with a lot of white in the marbling of the bathtub, shower, and walls, but the floor and ceiling were a cream color that took from the patterns of the marble, and a dark wood contrasted with these different shades of white. The room was an oval shape, and one part of the wall was covered in a ceiling to floor mirror that made the space look larger. The vanity had only one sink, but the counter space was large, littered with Satan’s makeups and perfumes. A large window sat opposite of the window, but pastel orange curtains were drawn over it at the moment.

“Your bathroom is literally more expensive than the Makimura’s entire house,” Akira muttered.

“Probably,” Satan agreed.

“Whoa,” Akira breathed, going over to the massive tub that sat in the center of the room, “Is this the hot tub?!”

Satan strolled over to Akira’s side, “Yup.”

“This is wild. Your bathroom is so big and bouj-” Akira then jumped when his reflection in the wall mirror, “What’s that for?”

“Oh!” Satan walked over, standing in front of the mirror, “This is where I check my wings.”

“That’s a huge fuckin mirror!” Akira walked over and stood next to Satan, “How big are your wings?!”

“Pretty big,” Satan nodded.

“Can I see?”

“Of cours-” Satan almost immediately agreed, but then remembered where his wings were.

His back. His wings were on his back, under his clothing, and under his bra.

“Well,” Satan turned a little pink, “Are you uncomfortable with seeing, my... Breasts?”

Akira shook his head, “I mean, I’ve seen tits before. I live with Miki, so this isn’t a new thing.”

Satan opened his mouth to speak, but Akira rushed to get in another thought, “UNLESS YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT. I don’t want you to be-”

“No, I’m fine-”

“- I just want to make sure-”

“-you’re alright.”

Both boys were now redder than tomatoes, but Satan’s mind was racing. He was actually perfectly comfortable with showing his body off. He was a masterpiece built by a bastard, but him and Akira were just friends. Right!

They were just friends! There’s nothing weird about showing your tits to your friends! ... Right?

As Satan considered this, he was interrupted by Akira’s movements. Akira pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it on to the bathroom floor, exposing his chest and abs.

“There,” Akira declared, “Now we can both show off our tits.”

Satan cackled, the stress from just seconds ago immediately disappearing. Akira always had a knack for taking the awkward out of situations like these.

“Okay, okay,” Satan giggled, “Tit show it is.”

“TIT SHOW!” Akira cheered as he giggled.

Satan undid the buttons on the top of his jumpsuit before pulling off the sleeves and letting it fall down to his hips. He glanced over at Akira, the latter who seemed perfectly mellow about this scenario, but for some reason he was staring at Satan’s back.

“You have, like, scars where your wings are, don’t you?”

Satan nodded, “Yes.”

“You have four wings?!” Akira sounded amazed.

“I have more than that,” Satan stuck out his wrists, showing the wing scars on them, "And I have two more wings on my back you can't see, as well as on my head and ankles."

“Whoa,” Akira muttered.

However, Akira’s eyebrows suddenly furrowed. His mood changed, but not to one of embarrassment or confusion. It was a serious mood, something that perfectly juxtaposed the boy who just proclaimed “TIT SHOW” a minute ago.

“Are your wings gold on the end?” it was a seemingly random question, but the way Akira said it held great purpose.

Satan felt a chill go down his spine as he reached back to unhook his bra, “Yes?”

The bra fell to Satan’s arms as he pulled it off, and although Akira’s mood did not change, he had to say one thing.

“Satan, listen, you have great tits. I say that as both your best friend and a guy that enjoys tits.”

Satan laughed as the tension from Akira’s tone and the hilarity of his compliment collided, “I’m pretty proud of them, to be completely honest.”

“You’re a blonde bombshell.”

Satan smiled, “I know!”

“But anyway, lemme see the wings.”

Now content with having no shirt on, Satan released four of his six back wings. The bathroom was just big enough that Satan’s wings didn’t hit or bump any of the walls, and the flashes of color that exploded from their release flew across the room. As the golden sparkles began to fall, and Satan’s wings shook off the access gold, he looked to Akira.

Akira was puzzled, but not in the “Oh my best friend has gorgeous wings” way. Satan couldn’t really define Akira’s expression at all.

“Do you have, like, eyes full of, fire?”

Satan blinked, “How did you know that?”

“Just go with me,” Akira said.

Although Satan was hesitant, Akira had “just gone with” Satan for most of this venture, so it was only fair Satan do the same.

“Yes,” Satan nodded, “Do you want to see my eyes?”

Akira nodded.

Satan closed his two eyes, but as he reopened them, the other five following. Two eyes opened below both of his normal eyes, and one large eye opened at the bottom center of his forehead. Fire blazed within them all.

“Is th-”

“Holy fuck,” Akira whispered, his eyes wide.

“What?!” Satan asked, “What’s wrong?!”

“Well,” Akira’s eyes were clouded with confusion, “I’ve... I’ve seen your full form before.”

At the most inopportune moment of all time, Jenny entered the bathroom holding both Akira and Satan’s bathing suits. She stopped in the doorway, sensing she interrupted something.

“Just,” Satan stuttered, “Just put the suits on the tub, Jenny.”

She did so with no urgency, calmly walking over and gently laying both of the bathing suits over the side of the tub. She then strided out of the room at normal pace, shutting the door behind her.

“I’ve seen you in my dreams,” Akira continued, his eyes filling with fear, “You’re holding my-”

NO. NO. NO! NO! NO! NO!

“- dead body.”

Satan’s heart dropped and shattered.

His response was almost a whimper, “What?!”

“You’re, like,” Akira’s eyes got huge, “Wait, don’t freak out! It’s just a dream!”

It’s not. It’s not just a dream. What the hell? What the hell?!

“But, like, the world is gone, and you are the only thing left! You’re holding my body, but I don’t look like me, but I do? Like, I know it’s me, because I see my eyes, and, like, I know my eyes. But you’re crying and sobbing over me, and you’re guilty? Like somehow you caused what happened? It’s a really bad dream, but I’ve had it four or five times now, and every time I look different, but it’s always me, and you always look the same, and you’re always guilty-crying and screaming my name.”

Satan couldn’t speak. His heart was being crushed.

“But I can’t believe my dreams know what you look like!” Akira sounded impressed, “I guess that’s the Demon in me, filling in what I don’t know.”

Satan felt tears begin to line his fiery eyes. He wasn’t sure _how_ he could cry, considering his eyes were fire, but somehow he could.

Akira was now extremely alarmed, “Satan, I’m sorry! I didn’t know this would make you upset!”

Akira moved in, pulling Satan into his arms and hugging him.

“I’m sorry!” Akira said, “I’m so sorry! I had no idea, I’m an idiot!”

Satan finally found words, “Don’t be sorry.”

Akira continued hugging him, “Huh?”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s my fault,” Satan responded.

He couldn’t get himself to hug Akira back. His own guilt tied his arms to his sides.

Akira held Satan out to attempt and make eye contact, but having seven eyes made this a challenge. Satan watched as Akira’s eyes tried to focus, bouncing from eye to eye, but Akira eventually just centered in on Satan’s nose.

“Those aren’t dreams,” Satan muttered, closing his eyes, “What you see.... Are..... Loops.”

All Satan could hear was the roar of his flames, as well as Akira’s slow, steady breaths. He felt his own heart continue to be squeezed and punched by two abusive hands: guilt and sorrow.

“They are memories,” Satan continued, opening his eyes, “Of past time loops. Past experiences. You see, time begins at a certain point. It then passes over billions of years, covering the history of Demons and humans until the apocalypse occurs. Then, once the apocalypse ends, I am always the only one left.”

Akira gazed in shock. Satan avoided Akira’s gaze as his eyes flicked down to the marble flooring.

“I...” Satan took a deep breath, “I can never save you.”

Akira was silent for a solid minute. Satan wished on every star that Akira would just say _something_ and break this horrible emptiness.

“What about the rest of the team?” Akira finally asked with a concerned tone, “What happened to Miki? Gabi? Miko?”

Satan hesitated to respond, “They’re long dead at that point.”

“Long dead?!” Akira’s voice swelled with shock, “Why couldn’t you save them?!”

Satan answered with honesty, “Well, Akira! I didn’t want to!”

The most deafening silence bounced off the walls.

“I never wanted to save anyone besides you,” Satan went on, “You were my only friend, you were the only one that mattered to me, so why would I care about the rest? It’s a very selfish way to think, I know now, but that was how I felt back then.”

“You... Let them die?” Akira was horrified.

Satan blurted out his response, “It was such a mistake, I know. An awful choice.”

“What about now?” Akira rasped, “Do you even like anyone beside me?! At all?!”

Satan’s gaze flashed back up to Akira, “Yes! I do! I love our friends! _Our_ friends! We’ve been calling them that since the beginning for a reason! This loop...”

Satan had been telling himself so many things in his head since this entire adventure had begun, but now he had to say them aloud, and that was terrifying. What if Akira....

The what ifs didn’t matter anymore. He had to be honest.

“This loop has taught me why, whenever all of humanity is dead, you are always so distraught,” Satan’s wings rattled as he tried not to cry, “I will never understand the depths of your emotions, but after making these friends, after having a reason to protect them, I finally see what you’ve always been fighting for! Why you were always determined! Why you always get so angry with me when it turns out that I’m the reason they’re dead...”

Satan took a deep breath, “It’s been a very long time since I’ve felt like I belonged to anything, Akira. A very, very long time. But the day that you all came up with the phrase “Team Satan” was possibly one of the most shocking days of my life, because... I finally felt like someone wanted me there again. Needed me there. Not only you, but _our_ friends have made me feel...”

“Loved.”

Satan’s eyes grew wide.

“We made you feel loved,” Akira finished the statement.

Satan gave a small smile and nodded, “Yes... Loved. Spending the past five days with Miko was surprisingly pleasant. She was great company, and if she had not been there, who knows how much self pity I would have wallowed in.”

Akira snorted, “I’d say a lot.”

Satan nodded, “Yeah.”

The air was less tense now, and Satan was relieved that Akira wasn’t as terrified anymore.

“So,” Satan sighed, smiling slightly, “Do you hate me?”

Akira shook his head, “Nah.”

For some reason, Satan was pretty sure Akira wouldn’t. Perhaps it was Akira’s demeanor after saying “loved,” or the soft look in his eyes. Or the idea that Akira had already accepted he was _The Devil,_ so the idea that Satan was a huge fuck-up was probably something Akira had already considered.

“So, like, is this all really because of me?” Akira asked.

Satan tried desperately not to turn pink, “Well, yes.”

“So, like, you saw that I loved people, and you saw how sad I was when they were all gone, so... So you decided to change yourself? For ME?!”

Satan nodded, pink skating across his cheeks.

“You literally changed yourself for ME?!”

“Yes!” Satan rolled his eyes, “That’s why I nodded, genius.”

Akira’s smile spread to the edges of his face, “You’re literally the bestest friend a guy could ask for.”

The gates of the friendzone slammed around Satan, and he tried so hard not to grimace. But as long as Akira was happy, that’s all that mattered. That’s all that mattered. That is _all_ that _mattered._

... Satan needed a smoke.

“Alright, Akira,” Satan gently took Akira’s hands off his shoulders, “I’m going to send Jenny up to get the hot tub ready. I need a smoke, so while I’m gone, get into your trunks and relax. I’ll be back to relax with you momentarily.”

“Are you okay?” Akira’s eyebrows turned up.

“Well, no,” Satan replied, moving past Akira, “And that’s why I need a smoke.”

Akira’s hand grabbed Satan’s, making the latter becoming as red as he avoided Akira’s gaze.

“Satan, you’re not an ass,” Akira said, “Well, not for this at least.”

Satan paused, “Why do you say that?”

“I’m just letting you know,” Akira let go of Satan’s hand.

Satan took his bathing suit and walked out into the hallway without another word. As he went down the stairs, he was trying to stop blushing, and trying to stop his heart from pounding, _and_ trying to stop his hands from sweating.

“Lord Satan,” Jenny said, “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Satan pulled out his cigarette as he spoke, “Yes. Start the hot tub for me.”

“Yes, sir,” Jenny made her way up the stairs as Satan went outside.

Satan lit his cigarette as he sat down by the pool. Eve casually slept in one of the poolside chairs, Lucille and Samuel tanning on either side of her, but when the cats noticed Satan’s presence they went over to greet him.

Satan held out his free hand as he took a drag from his cigarette. Lucille rubbed her head against his hand, and he immediately went to scratching her neck. Samuel pushed Satan’s arm aside as he jumped into his lap, curling up with a soft purr. Satan couldn’t help but smile at the two cats purred and mewed at him, pleased not only at his appearance, but just at his general existence. He glanced over at Eve, only to receive a look of judgement.

He gazed at her as Lucille pawed at his hand, wondering why he wasn’t petting her anymore.

“Don’t judge me,” Satan whispered at Eve.

Eve gazed back, the judgement increasing.

“Listen,” Satan muttered, “When you have some big, beautiful mate that you want, don’t come to me for help.”

Eve laid her head back down, closing her eyes.

For the duration of his smoke, Satan pet Lucille as Samuel slept in his lap. However, his smoke breaks normally only lasted ten minutes, much to the dismay of Samuel, who was forced to wake up as Satan moved. Once Satan consoled an upset Samuel, hugged a happy Lucille, and kissed Eve’s head, he went back inside.

Before Satan went upstairs, he returned to his human form and changed into his bathing suit. It was a strange suit, but it helped protect Satan’s skin with long sleeves and a hood. Of course, the bathing suit itself was a cream color, and the ends of the sleeves and the leg holes were traced with gold. It was just as extra as everything else he wore.

He walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom, but what he saw brought a small smile to his face. The early afternoon sunlight came through the massive back window, cascading over an almost comedic scene. Akira reclined in the hot tub, with Satan’s green sunglasses perched atop his nose. In his hand, he held a fake Martini with a crazy straw sticking out of it, and it was probably filled with some kind of soda. Jenny stood beside the pool with another fake Martini with an even crazier straw, obviously meant for Satan.

Akira sipped his beverage before he spoke, “You wear the weirdest shit, Satan. I love it.”

Satan couldn’t help but chuckle, “Thanks.”

Satan trotted over and eased himself into the hot tub. Once he was settled, Jenny gave him his drink, and promptly left the room.

“You doing better?” Akira asked.

Satan nodded as he took a drink of his strawberry soda, “Yes, I’m much better.”

“Shweet,” Akira said, emphasizing the _sh_ noise.

A word suddenly smashed into Satan’s lips, and he couldn’t stop it from tumbling out, “Why?”

Akira blinked from behind his green sunglasses, “Eh?”

“Why do you accept me like this?” Satan asked, “I’m Satan. I’ve killed you. I’ve killed everything you know and love millions of times. I’ve destroyed worlds, relationships, entire armies. Why do you accept me so easily?”

Akira gazed into his glass, “Well, you’re not doing that shit now, are you?”

“Well, no, obviously,” Satan replied.

“That’s the first reason!” Akira set his glass down, “You want to be better, right? Better for me, and for the team?”

“Of course,” Satan said.

“There’s the second reason!”

Akira’s words were helping Satan’s stomach settle in a way a cigarette never could.

“And, the third reason,” Akira paused, “Well, it’s your fault, but you didn’t really... _Cause_ it, you know? It just kind of... Happened.”

Concern curled in Satan’s stomach, “What happened?”

Akira’s lips scrunched up as he stared at the water, “Well, I thought it was obvious.”

The concern curled tighter, “What is obvious?”

“Satan!” Akira turned pink, throwing Satan for a loop of _what,_ “Do you really think a guy would just accept all this shit just because?”

Satan was silent. He had no idea how to answer that question, or what that question meant, really.

“Like, I always believed in you and stuff, and you’re really, like, my best friend in the whole world, but I’m about to ruin that, okay?”

The concern was a large ball that just kept curling harder and harder in Satan’s stomach, “What?! No, Akira, your friendship means so much to me!”

“Nope too late, here we go,” Akira said, “So, like, the first time I saw you on the dock, my stomach felt weird. Super weird. And like, throughout the whole Sabbath thing, that kinda went away, because I thought I was gonna die, but it came back the minute the Sabbath was over. It felt weird since then, throughout the Sirene thing and the time I met with the team, but then, like, then you told me you were Satan. You’ve never done that before, have you? In any of those other loops?”

Satan shook his head, the concern subsiding only slightly.

“I thought that, because the minute you told me you were Satan, my stomach was fine. I was fine. It was like I was waiting for you to say that, it was like I wanted to hear you say it, but subconsciously. I think I was waiting for you to tell me you’re Satan, and that’s why I had that dream about the apocalypse. Because my brain somehow knew.”

“Akira,” Satan interrupted, “This makes no sense.”

“OH IT GETS WORSE,” Akira went on, “So, ever since you told me you were Satan, I’ve been, like, super comfortable around you, but I’ve also had another weird feeling in my stomach. But this wasn’t about anything dramatic like, your true identity or this time loop shit, and the feeling kept growing as we went to the airport, all that bullshit happened, and over this week it’s gotten worse. It’s kind of a feeling I’ve had since we reunited at the docks, but it only really bothered me after you admitted who you were.”

“Where is this going?” Satan asked.

“We’re almost there!” Akira consoled, his face starting to turn red, “So, like, now you’ve told me about this time loop thing, and this weird feeling in my stomach is getting worse, and it’s, like, forcing me to say this to you.”

“This entire speech?”

“No! Well, kind of!”

“Then wha-”

“SATAN STOP INTERRUPTING.”

“I’M SORRY, I’M JUST VERY CONFUSED.”

“IF YOU’D LET ME TALK, THEN I COULD FINISH.”

“OKAY.”

“Okay, so the weird feeling in my stomach is at an all time high, and now I realize why. Now I know what it is,” Akira took a deep breath, held it, but then spoke: “I love you.”

Satan’s heart fluttered as fast as his wings. His heartbeat was now slamming into his ribcage as he gazed at Akira with wide eyes.

“And, like, I accept all this Satan and time loop bullshit because I love you. I feel like in some of those other loops, I loved you too, and these.... Residual... Is residual the right word?”

Satan nodded wordlessly.

“Residual feelings are gonna keep bullying me until I finally admit it. Until I finally look you in the eye and say,” Akira’s eyes locked-on to Satan’s, “I love you.”

The last piece of ice fell from Satan’s heart as his breath became quick and shallow. All he could hear in his own head was screaming, but not the bad screaming. A bunch of high school girls were sitting on a bed in his mind, screaming over one cute guy.

“Now, I know our friendship is probably, like, over no-”

“No,” Satan had never spoke with such conviction, “Akira Fudo, if you don’t come over here and kiss me right now, I _swear."_

Akira’s eyebrows raised, “Wha-”

“I love you too, dumbass. I always have. Every time I cry over you is because I love you. You’re the only one I save because I love you. I’m trying to save humanity, because you like it, and I _love_ you! How did _you_ not get _that?”_ Satan couldn’t help but laugh, the glee in his heart overtaking any trededpation.

“No shit!” a huge grin spread across Akira’s face.

“No shit!” Satan laughed back, putting down his drink.

Akira scooched across the bench that went around the inner circumference of the tub, pulling himself to Satan’s side. Satan went to put his arms around Akira, but Akira interrupted Satan’s movements as he snapped his arms around Satan, pulling him close.

“So,” Akira said seductively, gazing into Satan’s eyes, “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Satan laughed, “Then... Then.......”

Oh, it was the perfect flirt, “I will have to teach you.” If only Satan could just get himself to say it.

“Then?” Akira asked.

“I don’t care if you have experience or not!” Satan grabbed Akira’s face, “Just kiss me!”

Satan pulled Akira towards him, but Akira accidentally turned his head, causing their noses to meet in a head-on collision.

“OW!” Akira squeaked.

Satan reached up and rubbed Akira’s nose, trying not to laugh as he kept his other hand cupped Akira’s cheek, “I’m sorry!”

Akira pouted, “Let’s try that again. And this time, watch my schnoz.”

Satan stopped rubbing, “Your schnoz?”

“My schnoz.”

Satan frowned as he put his hand back on Akira’s cheek, “You’re just a pure romantic, aren’t you? And wait, if you have no experience, doesn’t that mean I will be your first kiss?!”

“Yeah,” Akira nodded.

“How old are you?!”

“Eighteen.”

Satan was _stunned,_ “You haven’t kissed _anyone?”_

“I’m sorry!” Akira said in an exaggerated tone, “The only person I’ve ever found attractive was my bombshell best friend who turned out to be Satan!”

Satan giggled, “I’m the only person? You’ve ever found attractive?!”

“Yeah!” Akira turned slightly pink, “I mean, there’s no one like you. You’re Satan.”

Akira suddenly had a huge grin, “MY FIRST KISS IS GONNA BE WITH SATAN! How METAL is that?!”

Satan cackled.

Akira's excitement killed any of the nerves that Satan had left. He gently cupped Akira's face, smiling before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Akira's, closing his eyes with glee. Satan wanted to give Akira a small, sweet kiss for his first time, but when Satan started to pull away, Akira's grip on his hips tightened, holding Satan in place. A bolt of energy shot Satan's body as Akira's lips started gliding against his, obviously wanting the kiss to continue, and Satan's heart lept as he kissed back. However, the space between them felt like miles, so Satan moved into Akira's lap, their lips still locked.

Satan relinquished control to Akira, and the latter took overly eagerly. He started pressing numerous kisses to Satan's lips, pushing more with each press, and he eventually sucked at Satan's bottom lip. Amon had to have been persuading Akira somehow, because there was no way he should have knowledge on this, but none the less Satan opened his mouth as the kisses deepened. Lips glides and slid across one another as their mouths desperately molded together, trying to get as close as possible. Satan even felt Akira's lips skate across his teeth, and that was when Satan's breath turned shallow. His head started spinning as his body was overcome with what was happening. He was kissing him. Akira. His Akira. HIS AKIRA.

Satan pressed himself to Akira as hard as he could, his headwings sprouting from his golden curls and locking around Akira's head desperately.  _Possessively._ Akira was  _his now._ Akira's arms tightened around Satan's waist as he pulled himself into the possessive embrace, letting Satan have him. Keep him. It was everything Satan had ever wanted. Akira. Was. His.

However, Akira also needed to breathe, pulling himself out of the kiss. He took a deep breath, as if he had just surfaced from a lap around the pool.

Satan blinked hazily, coming down from his high, and realized that all seven of his eyes were now open as well. Oops.

“Fuck yeah,” Akira breathed, laughing, “That was amazing!”

“AMAZING?” Satan shouted, his entire body on fire, “THAT WAS THE BEST THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO ME.”

Satan blushed, his wings fluttering at his own outburst. Akira laughed.

“Hell yeah!” Akira grinned.

This all felt like a dream, so wonderful, so warm. Even with his inexperience, Akira could follow a good kiss, and even with Satan’s emotional constipation, they could still love one another. Satan pulled his arms out from behind Akira, actually pinching himself, waiting to wake up from a situation he always thought could never happen.

“Babe, what are you doing?” Akira asked.

“Babe!” Satan chirped, “S-sorry... Uh, I’m trying to see if I’m dreaming.”

Satan kept pinching himself.

“Babe, you’re not dreaming,” Akira said.

“I know!” Satan almost laughed, “I can’t believe it!”

“Believe it.”

Satan gazed back to Akira, the latter who was smiling with content.

“I love you,” Satan whispered.

Akira’s eyes sparkled, “I love you, too.”

“Fuck, I love you!” Satan whispered again, blinking away the tears that came to his seven eyes.

“I love you too,” Akira’s arms wrapped back around Satan, holding him gently.

“Akira,” Satan said, the tips of his headwings gently touching Akira’s hair, “Even if I do fail in this loop, and even if everything dies, I will tell every version of you from now on, as quickly as possible, that I love you.”

Akira took a deep breath, “I can’t promise anything in the other loops, but I promise in this one to support you all the way, until the very end.”

Satan stroked Akira’s cheeks with his thumbs as he smiled, “And that’s all I need.”

As if the universe wanted to interrupt the moment (and considering God, it probably did), Satan’s phone rang from downstairs. It was probably still in the denim jumpsuit he had discarded on the couch. Jenny’s heels clicked over to the phone, and Satan heard her voice.

“Hello?”

There was silence. Akira nuzzled into the dry part of Satan’s hair, and the latter giggled as his wing wrapped around Akira’s head.

“That does sound urgent,” Jenny said, “I’ll take you to him now.”

Jenny’s heels clicked up the stairs and to the bathroom door.

“Lord Sa-” she observed the two boys in the tub.

At this point, Satan was still in Akira’s lap, and Akira’s arms were still locked around Satan’s waist. Akira’s head was on Satan’s shoulder as Satan had gone to stroking his hair, and when they both looked up to Jenny, neither of them showed a hint of embarrassment.

“Finally,” Jenny’s voice had emotion for the first time, “Fucking finally.”

Satan was taken aback, “Jen-”

“Loops, sir. For hundreds, thousands of loops, most of them you don’t even remember, I have been waiting for this day. Waiting to see you here, with the man that _has always loved you._ Fucking. Finally.”

What?!

“Jenny, you remember the loops?!” Satan exclaimed.

“Sir,” Jenny almost snapped as she clicked over and handed him the phone, _“Who’s fault do you think it is that you remember them?”_

Jenny stalked out of the room, probably going to get a few shots of vodka. Satan stared after, shocked at the fact she just explained a billion-year-old mystery.

“THIS IS MUTINY!” someone screamed from the phone.

Satan decided to address the situation at hand as he held up the phone to his ear, “Hell, hello?!”

“Holy shit,” Akira whispered.

“SATAN!” Gabi said, “Hey, I gotta tell you, Wamu is being an asshole.”

“YOU TRAITOR,” Wamu screamed in the background, “GIVE ME THE PHONE.”

Satan and Akira exchanged glances, but as Satan went back to focusing on the call, Akira kissed his cheek. Satan smiled and giggled, still unable to buy that this was real.

“NO!” Gabi’s sneakers could be heard squeaking across the floor, and he opened what sounded like the door to a stairway, “Listen, Wamu doesn’t want me telling you shit, but that’s too bad, because this shit is _important._ We got a new member of the squad!”

Satan’s eyes widened as his wings fluffed out, “Really?!”

“Your wings are so pretty,” Akira muttered.

Satan smile widened as he put the phone on speaker, setting it on the edge of the tub, “Gabi! Who is the new team member?”

Satan and Akira exchanged smiles as they waited for a response. A Devilman would be the most ideal new member, as the team could use more force rather than more gunmen, but we all know that’s not what Gabi is about to say. We all know exactly what Gabi is about to say.

The sound of another large door opening echoed through the phone, and Gabi could be heard slamming it shut behind him.

“Okay,” Gabi took a deep breath, “Satan, you ain’t gonna kill any of us, right? Wamu says you will if I tell you this, but I don’t think so.”

“Of course not,” Satan was puzzled, “Why?”

Gabi took an even deeper breath before speaking,  “It’s that Angel, Michael. He’s been staying with us for a few days, and he’s pretty awesome.”

Silence filled both sides of the conversation. Akira observed Satan’s expression and decided to answer for him, leaning in to the receiver of the phone.

“Gabi, you need to move to another country,” Akira said, “At least you would get to die somewhere nice, like the Bahamas.”

Satan’s teeth were grinding, the fire behind his eyes roaring; he was _livid._

“WE JUST DISCUSSED HOW I AM NOT GONNA DIE,” Gabi yelled, “Satan, listen, Michael has been a pal! A great guy! Wamu says you’re gonna hate us, but hear me out! He saved Kukun from, like fifteen Demons, but then he had some kind of panic attack, so he stayed with us for the night. From then on, he’s been chilling with us, and we even got a few Demons killed because he was riding with us! He’s talked about movies and shit, told us about Heaven, and just been really easy going about a lot of stuff! I know you got this history, but a lot of dudes got history, and they work around it!”

“ALSO,” Gabi added, “Don’t tell anybody I told you - or tell everybody I don’t really care, because if you don’t we will - but I think Kukun’s mad crushing on him. So, even if he can’t be on the team, he’ll probably still be hanging around, because Kukun’s just... Like that.”

Not a single part of Gabi’s “great guy” speech persuaded Satan, but Kukun’s crush did pique his interest for numerous reasons. First of all, Michael had no romantic experience, so for someone to have a crush on him sounds like a point for hilarity. Secondly, if Michael didn’t already know about this crush, Satan _had_ to be the one to tell him. Thirdly, _why in the fuck would anyone crush on Michael, at all?_ He wasn’t intelligent, he wasn’t charming, he was an _asshole._ And finally, if the boys had gotten close enough to Michael that one of them had developed a crush, then there was an extremely strong possibility Satan had already won the bet.

“Gabi,” Satan finally said, “I want you to text Miki and Miko and let them know that we are having a meeting tomorrow, 1 pm, in my penthouse Of course, you guys need to come as well, but make sure to bring Michael, too.”

“So he’s on the team?” Gabi asked.

“No,” Satan growled, “I’m going to mock him mercilessly.”

Satan ended the call before he was forced to answer any questions. He then took the phone and slid it across the floor to the wall, making sure it didn't get wet or stepped on. Before Satan could get more angry about Michael's cameo in his life, Akira kissed his cheek again, and that _instantly_ made Satan smile.

“You aren’t gonna kill the guys, right?” Akira asked.

“Of course not!” Satan shook his head, “The fact that they bonded with Michael at all is a sign that I won a bet, so I guess I owe them.”

Akira blinked, “A bet?”

Satan smirked, “You see, when Michael first came down - on the day you came over, actually - the two of us made a bet: if humans could change him, he had to admit I was right about humanity, and if humans didn’t change him, the apocalypse right after the bet was over.”

“BABE,” Akira almost shouted, “YOU BET THE WELL BEING OF EVERY SINGLE PERSON ON THIS FUCKING PLANET?!”

Satan shrugged, eyes wide, “I KNEW I WOULD WIN.”

Akira still looked pissed, “What the fuck?!”

Satan’s wings slumped, “I knew I would win! You changed me in the very first loop I remember, and according to my knowledge, you change me every time! You’ve even changed me here, forcing me to like your friends!”

“I didn’t force you to do that!” Akira laughed.

Satan crossed his arms, “Yes you did.”

“Aww, are you gonna be pouty now?” Akira snickered as he cuddled Satan.

“Well, now the _Archskank_ is coming in tomorrow, and that’s kind of put a damper on my great day.”

“But baaaaaaabe!”

Satan smiled at being called babe.

“But BAAAAABE.”

“Stop,” Satan said, not wanting Akira to stop at all.

“BUT _BAAAAAAAA-”_

“Okay!” Satan covered Akira’s mouth, “You’re right. This is the best day of my entire existence, but I’m still not looking forward to tomorrow.”

“Bats barid (that’s valid),” Akira said against Satan’s hands.

Satan lifted his hands off Akira’s face, and one of his arms wrapped around Akira’s shoulders. The two went back to just holding each other, Satan memorizing every single _second_ of how Akira felt to touch.

“So!” Akira grinned, “Do I get to stay for dinner?”

“You can stay the night if you want to!” Satan’s heart felt so warm, so full, “Not in a weird way, just in a I-really-want-you-to-stay kind of way.”

Akira snorted, “Listen, I’d love to, like really, but...”

Satan pouted, his wings slumping further.

“But...”

Satan leaned his head against Akira’s as a wing lovingly wrapping around his love’s head, the feathers tapping at Akira’s face.

“... Satan, this isn’t fair.”

“Please? You could really use some time away from the Makimuras,” Satan started stroking the side of Akira’s head that was closest to him, “We could watch Netflix, play with the cats, play with our wings, make out when we’re bored, order pizza... Order five pizzas...”

“Five pizza- Satan you’re killing me!”

Satan lifted his head, both of his wings now curling around either side of his own face. He then gently put his finger under Akira’s chin, pulling Akira’s face up so that their eyes met. Satan smirked, letting his eyes fall to half-lidded.

“I am the King of Temptation.”

Akira’s face turned blood red, but instead of responding, he stole a peck from Satan’s lips. Satan squeaked, flailing his arms as he went to cover his mouth, his own face now redder than Akira’s.

Akira laughed, “You just sounded like a mouse!”

Satan’s wings curled around his face as he glared at Akira over the feathers, “Shut up.”

“That was adorable!”

“Shut up.”

“How is the Devil so fucking _cute?”_

“I just am, now shut up.”

Akira sighed dreamily, “I’m dating Satan, and he was my first kiss."

“And!” Satan added, “You’re staying with him tonight, right?”

Akira frowned, gazing at Satan with a discontented expression. He then removed his arms from around Satan, just to throw them up in the air, splashing water all around the room.

“I GUESS I FUCKING AM.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super self-indulgent, and I regret nothing.  
> If you want to see all the Michaels and Satans that I have been doodling (and you haven't seen them already), drop by my blog, where all the cool people hang out (and me, I guess, I'm there too).  
> And, AS ALWAYS, I will see EVERYBODY. In the next chapter.  
>  _Byeeeee!_


	12. Michael the Long-Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Satan is ready to welcome their tenth member, but Satan isn’t. Being Satan’s nemesis, Michael is the second most problematic person in Satan’s life, but through a series of screams and a shocking revelation, maybe the problem wasn’t always Michael.

“What about this one?”

Satan looked over his shoulder, “No, babe.”

There was a second of silence as Satan went back to searching his sweaters.

“This one?”

Satan looked again, “No.”

“Okay!”

Akira was trying his best, and Satan knew it, but none of these clothes were matching the mood. Sure, Satan had a strong style; long, eternally disgruntled detective, but that wasn’t the mood of the day. Today was the day of Michael’s demise. The reckoning drew near, and the day of said reckoning was starting with Satan and Akira peeling through Satan’s wardrobe, trying to find the ultimate outfit for the occasion.

“We really gotta pick something,” Akira said, “Because I actually know the differences between jean types now.”

“It’s fine,” Satan replied, “We don’t stop until we find what we need. I must, without a doubt, look _stunning_ when I roast Michael today.”

“I still think you should wear that blue and green striped shirt.”

“No!” Satan objected, “That shirt is for special Demon hunting cases _only.”_

“Okay, babe, if you say so.,” Akira paused, “Then why not just go at Michael in your true form? That’s terrifying _and_ beautiful! I’m still not over seeing it last night.”

Last night went much better than Satan could have ever expected. Akira asked numerous times to see his true form - you know, without holding a corpse - and Satan eventually obliged, although wearily. Satan was almost _certain_ it would cause horror in Akira, scare the Devilman out of his wits, but instead, Akira was incredibly fascinated. A good hour and a half was dedicated thereafter to explaining how Satan’s wings worked, why his skin was pale blue, and, to quote Akira, “Why he was so damn tall.” It was a good time, to say the least.

Satan’s hand paused amidst his sweaters as he blushed, “Well, I know you are comfortable with me not wearing clothes, but I don’t think our friends would be. Especially not the boys.”

“But babe, we’ve all had our titties and dicks out! You’re just, like, a combination of the two.”

Satan nodded in complete understanding, “The true ultimate being.”

Akira snickered, “That’s not where I was going, but sure.”

But then Satan had another worrying thought.

“Did you have any nightmares?” Satan asked, turning to Akira, “Of me?”

“No, actually, and I was actually surprised!” Akira answered, “I was waiting for one, but it never happened!”

Satan sighed, his mind relaxing, “That’s a relief.”

“Right?” Akira flipped through the trenchcoats, “Your bed is so fucking comfy, I guess the comfy-ness was bigger than the trauma.”

Satan smiled, “Then you should sleep over here more often!”

Akira’s head turned to Satan as he returned the smile, “Once my mom is better, I will!”

The grin on Satan’s face was as wide as ever. He was now happily flicking through his clothes, thinking about Akira living with him. Well, not living with him, but coming over more. Them being together more. Them living together. No, not living with him. Just having more sleepovers, maybe going on Demon killing dates, eating massive amounts of junk food together, and living together.

No. Not living together.

“You have so many trenchcoats,” Akira noted.

“They keep me warm,” Satan explained, “I get cold very easily.”

“Really?” Akira blinked, “Why?”

Satan walked over to the coats with Akira, “Because the fire that you’ve seen behind my actual eyes isn’t present. That fire is my only body heat, besides the heat I retain with coats and sweaters. And you look great, by the way.”

“OH,” Akira’s jaw dropped, “I just thought you were self-conscious about your body!”

Satan cackled at the preposterous thought, “No, of course not! I’m gorgeous, beautiful, the most elegant Angel ever created!”

Satan flipped his long, blonde curls as they gently fell over his petite shoulders.

Akira snorted, “I mean, no one was arguing with that, babe. But hey! That’s an idea!”

“What’s an idea?” Satan looked up to his love.

“Maybe, like, just have one part of your true form, like your eyes! Nothing says “I’m the best” like flaming eyes! And you’ll be warm, too!”

Satan perked up at Akira’s surprisingly good idea. Incorporating his eyes would be the _perfect_ tactic to show up Michael, to stand strong, to mock him with his beauty. Satan grinned over to Akira, his eyes sparkling.

“Good idea, sweetheart!” Satan chirped.

Akira held his head high, “I have them sometimes!”

Satan snickered, “Sometimes is a bold word.”

“HEY!” Akira pouted as Satan cackled.

“I’m just kidding, sweetheart,” Satan giggled as he went back to work.

He continued looking through sweaters as his five other eyes opened, and the warmth from their flames immediately flowed through his body.

“See anything you like?” Satan asked.

Akira gasped, “Oh, hell yeah.”

“What is it?” Satan turned, only to see Akira staring straight at him.

Satan’s face heated up as he realized what Akira was doing, “AKIRA.”

“Prettiest thing ever,” Akira winked.

Satan pulled a sweater off the hanger and threw it at Akira’s head. Akira was able to catch the projectile, but part of it still smacked his face as he laughed.

“Just keep looking, Romeo,” Satan couldn’t stop smiling.

“You got it, gorgeous,” Akira proudly stalked around the closet, continuing his search.

Even though Akira wasn’t exactly fashion-savvy, it was still nice to have his help. Just his presence made Satan feel amazing, like he had won the world.

“What about this?” Akira called.

Satan poked his head up, and was pleased to see Akira holding a long-sleeve crop top that had large, black and white stripes across it. The minute Satan saw it, he knew what to wear.

“Perfect,” Satan trotted over, taking the shirt from Akira.

As a token of appreciation, Satan gave Akira a sweet kiss, and he used said kiss to push Akira out of the closet.

“I’ll be right back!” Satan chirped before shutting the closet doors.

Putting on an actual bra instead of a sports bra, Satan pulled on the crop top over it. He then pulled out a pair of dark denim overalls, and,he rolled up the legs to serve as capris. As always, he put on his usual pair of tennis shoes with small, thin socks, and finished off the look by pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

“Okay!” Satan chirped, re-opening the doors, “Now, what do you want to do until the team get-”

Satan was caught-mid sentence by Akira’s arms wrapping around him, and his words were stolen by a kiss. Smiling against Akira’s lips, Satan locked his arms around his neck, happily leaning into the sweet gesture.

When they broke apart, Akira had an important question, “Can we get breakfast?”

Satan rolled his eyes, still smiling, “I can ask Jenny to make us pancakes, if you want.”

Akira’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, “Hell yeah.”

Satan giggled, “Okay, let’s go.”

They started out of the bedroom, but Akira had a thought.

“Hey, babe, quick question!” Akira said as they walked down the stairs.

Satan looked over, “Yeah?”

Akira took a deep breath, as if asking the most profound question of all time, “If you are my boyfriend, and I am a Devilman...”

Satan tilted his head to the side, confused as to why Akira had to have a dramatic pause.

“Does that make me,” Akira started snickering, “The Devil’s man?”

Satan could hear the Seinfeld theme start playing somewhere in the background. Not really, but it sure as hell felt like it.

“I’m not answering that,” Satan replied flatly as they stepped on to the first floor.

“Come on!” Akira laughed, “That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever said!”

Upon making it to the kitchen, Satan politely asked for Jenny to make breakfast. He also made sure to grab his third cup of coffee while he was there, and for the rest of the morning, he and Akira just spent time together. They chatted, ate the breakfast that Jenny made, watched B movies, and exchanged soft kisses on the couch as they waited for the team to arrive.

As the time grew closer, Satan became more and more excited. Michael had no idea about the storm that he was walking into, and Satan was thriving from that idea alone. He was going to make Michael suffer, but not just outright, oh no, that’s too simple. Satan was going to let him dig his own grave, force him to see his wrongs and face Satan’s rights by Michael’s own accord. It’s the only proper way to make the Archslut _truly_ suffer.

Satan was so excited about Michael’s suffering that he wanted to kiss Akira more. It started simple; Akira gave Satan a small kiss, but Satan immediately returned it. They kissed back and forth a few times until Satan smashed his lips into Akira’s, his whole body following suit. This was the opposite of a problem for Akira, as his arms eagerly wrapped around Satan’s waist. Akira almost pulled Satan closer, but Satan started moving on top of him, straddling his lap with a leg on either side. The kiss continued as hands started getting adventurous. Both Satan and Akira started exploring each other’s bodies, fingers skating on top of clothes with nervous curiosity. Satan’s stomach was full of butterflies that fluttered with each touch, excited to see where they went. The movements were trepidatious until Akira made a surprising move. His fingers found the bottom of Satan’s crop top, and he started toying with the hem.

“Please?” Akira whispered against Satan’s lips.

Satan giggled at the question, “You don’t have to ask permission!”

Akira looked into Satan’s eyes, “I wanna make sure you’re okay with it,” and Satan may have teared up a little, but he’d never admit to it.

Akira’s warm fingers slid under the top, and Satan felt them dancing across his back. Small sparks truck through Satan’s nerves as Akira glided over his wing scars with gentle touches, and Satan couldn’t help but let out tiny gasps at every bit of contact. The butterflies in Satan’s stomach were more anxious now. Akira was teasing him, whether the boy knew it or not, and Satan wanted to do some teasing of his own.

Satan grabbed at Akira’s shirt, gently pulling at it, “Please?”

Akira nodded firmly.

Satan’s hands glided under Akira’s shirt, and he pressed his lips to Akira’s as he explored the latter’s abs. He traced them with his fingers, gently grazing them with his nails, and he enjoyed the small noises that came from Akira’s mouth as a result. It was as if Satan could do anything, and Akira was putty in his hands.

Akira’s hands were now moving around to Satan’s sides, getting closer and closer to his chest. The were now going crazy as Satan anticipated Akira’s movements, and he was ready to move his overalls out of Akira’s way. His boobs _longed_ for Akira’s hands, just to be touched, held, licked, whatever. He didn’t care. It was _obvious_ Akira wanted them, and Satan was _craving_ for him to take them.

But they was interrupted by the elevator letting out a single ding. Akira’s hands moved so fast that they almost pulled Satan’s bra off his sides, and Satan practically took Akira’s shirt with him as he went to fix his overalls.

Although they both looked alright, Satan didn’t get off Akira’s lap in time. Thus, he decided to own it, proudly straddling Akira’s lap as he watched the first two of the team enter.

Miki and Miko emerged from the entryway, panting heavily. They were both drenched in sweat as they wore loose shirts and running shorts, both of which hung from their bodies. They had obviously used coming here as an excuse to practice running, as both of them were equipped with water bottles and small white towels to pat their sweaty faces.

“Hello!” Satan greeted.

Miki looked up and dropped her towel. When Miko looked up, her eyes grew wide, but not as wide as her smile.

“Bitch,” Miko threw her towel on the floor, “No fuckin way!”

“Way,” Satan smirked.

“Are, are,” Miki stuttered, “Are you two a thing now? Are you together?”

“FUCK YEAH THEY ARE!” Miko cheered, “FINALLY.”

Miko practically jumped over to the couch and gave Satan a high-five, a high-five that he felt he rightfully deserved.

“Akira, how does it feel to date Satan?” Miko asked.

“Honestly? Amazing,” Akira replied, happily grabbing Satan’s hips.

Satan squeaked, which made Miki laugh.

“Okay, you two are cute, I’ll give you that!” Miki giggled, much to Satan’s dismay.

A small part of Satan wanted Akira to let go of him, but a much larger part of him was perfectly content with where he was, in Akira’s lap, with Akira’s hands holding his hips.

“Now, Miko, it’s your turn,” Satan said, out loud, to his now blushing friend, “You gotta tell your crush.”

“MIKO!” Miki squealed, “You have someone you like?”

Miko turned redder, her eyes now glaring into Satan, “I do, but I really don’t wanna talk about it.”

Satan smirked. Miko glared. The elevator doors opened.

“WE WERE YELLING AFTER YOU TWO!” Gabi’s voice echoed against the white walls, “BUT YOU JUST KEPT RUNNING.”

“We gotta get those miles!” Miki laughed as she turned to the elevator.

And in they came, the boys of the hour.

The five boys - plus Michael - entered the living room with all the grace of a pack of llamas. Gabi proudly led the group, looking as optimistic as a chill guy could, but the rest of the boys were in various degrees of worry, with Hie being the least so and Kukun being the most so. They all wore the typical fare; big shirts, basketball shorts, strange hats, etc., which is why Michael stood out like a sore thumb as he strolled in behind them.

Atop Michael’s head sat a delicate sun hat with a pink satin ribbon tied around the base. He had on a pink bralette under a light pink wrap-around blouse. White shorts barely fit across his muscular thighs, and his bright pink spartan sandals were sprinkled with old ichor.

“Michael!” Miko cross her arms as she smiled, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

Kukun chimed in, “Michael’s been chilling with us for the past two days, and he’s a _blast.”_

Michael’s eyes made contact with Satan’s, and almost instantly, he too opened his flaming eyes as they blazed toward Satan’s presence.

“HOLy shit,” Babo jumped, “Uh, nice eyes,” Babo looked to Satan, “Both of you.”

“Hello, Archfuck,” Satan greeted as he moved off Akira to glare at the Archangel.

“Hello, _serpent,”_ Michael hissed as if he, himself, was a snake.

“Whoa!” Gabi held out his hands, stepping between the two of them.

Both Satan and Michael looked to Gabi, and the poor boy realized he should _not_ be between them. The air that resulted from Gabi’s intervention felt like that split second before an volcano erupts, where no one knows what’s about to happen, but you can feel the doom settle around you.

“Holy shit,” Wamu muttered, mirroring Babo’s tone from just seconds ago.

Akira put a hand on Satan’s shoulder as he tried to assist Gabi, “Okay! How about you guys sit down? Stay a while!”

The boys shuffled over to their seats, with Gabi having a major urgency to get away from where he had put himself. Michael strode to the seat straight across from Satan, taking it and crossing his arms. As they got settled, Jenny walked into the living room.

“Would anyone like something to drink? A snack?” she went on, “A knife to cut the tension?”

Miko and Miki giggled and snorted at Jenny’s jest, as did Babo and Hie. Akira even joined in on the laugh, but Satan barely heard it as he continued to glare Michael.

Gabi’s voice rang out yet again, “I’d like that knife, but I need it to protect myself.”

“Of course,” Jenny responded, “Anything else?”

As drink orders were being placed, Satan let himself into Michael’s mind.

_You may think you have them seduced with your fake charm, but you don’t have my approval. You are not a member of this team_ **_yet_ ** _._

Michael’s voice was squeaky as he mocked Satan, _“You made think you have them seduced-” come on, Satan. What if they just like me because I’m charming, lovable, and inquisitive by nature?_

_You’re a slut, Michael. Those shorts are too short for you._

_At least I have legs to show off. You just run on sticks._

_At least I have boobs to show off. You’re flatter than a road._

_At least I have muscles to show off. You can’t even lift a crate._

_At least I have emotional support. You can’t even lift your spirits._

_I bet you stay up at night, wondering what life would be like if you hadn’t disobeyed Father._

_Oh, I do! I think about how empty and alone I would be, like you!_

_I am not alone. I always have the Lord in my heart, you moron._

_I have Akira in my heart, my friends by my side, and Jenny at my back. So who’s the real winner here, fucko?_

“Hello?” Akira’s voice broke Satan’s concentration.

Satan looked over, “Yes, sweetheart?”

Gabi snorted, “Shit, you two are together.”

Akira smiled, “Babe, we’ve been asking you about the next Demon we’re gonna fight.”

“Oh!” Satan’s mind moved back on-track, “We’ll discuss that in a minute. First, someone owes me something.”

“No.” Michael instantly replied.

Satan turned back to Michael, his smile spreading to his ears, “Nu-uh, _you_ have something to admit to me!”

Michael’s fake smile spread across his lips, the same smile that greeted Satan before the deal even started, “And you want to do this right _now?”_

It was Satan’s turn to mock Michael’s tone, “Yes I want to do this right _now._ Everyone needs to see what you’ve learned!”

Satan thrived from the dead look that flashed through Michael’s eyes.

“Humans have a lot to teach us, don’t they, Michael?” Satan folded his hands as he leaned on Akira’s shoulder, “So what did you learn?”

The dead look in Michael’s eyes only died more, “That. You. Were right.”

Satan kicked his feet absentmindedly, “And what was I right about, Michael?”

Michael’s head fell on to the back of the couch as he let out an exasperated sigh, “Are we really doing this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Satan said like an asshole, “I just want to know what I’m right about! It’s not even that hard of a question, Michael!”

Michael sighed yet again, his tone juxtaposing that smile, “About. Humanity.”

“What about humanity?” Satan was going to push this to the very end.

The growl that came from between Michael’s teeth sounded predatory, like a lioness declaring her territory, “Don’t push it.”

“Michael,” Satan’s eyebrows would turn up if he had them, “I have allowed you to learn a very valuable lesson, a very important thing! I’m sure you’ve started to learn about yourself through this small, week-long journey, and I am even _more_ sure that you can now see humanity from _my_ perspective, even if you can only get a glimpse! I just wanna know what you’ve learned!”

The fake pep in Satan’s tone was enough to make anyone cringe, but he was mocking Michael with it. Showing the stupid Angel how dumb he looked with that fake, stupid smile plastered across his face.

Michael’s head flipped up so fast that he had to hold on to his hat, “FNIE.”

He then sat up, the smile growing to the edges of his face, “You were right about humans, okay? That they can change you! They can change you and make you feel again! You were right about that stupid thing, okay, are you happy? I changed. I changed in less than a week, and I _know now_ that you _knew this would happen,_ and I actually _hate you_ for it! Screw you! Screw you and these stupid feelings you made me feel!”

Satan’s back straightened as he sat up, his grin as wide as it had ever been.

“Good,” Satan’s tone reflected that of a dog trainer that was pleased with his pet’s progress, “But aren’t you happy? Didn’t you get to feel positive emotion?”

Michael’s barriers closed Satan off from pushing further, “It doesn’t matter what I felt.”

Satan almost replied, but he was cut off by a surprising force.

“I think it does,” said Gabi, who obviously had a death wish at this point.

But Satan was ready to save him from death, though, as the boy was helping Satan dig Michael’s grave, “Why do you think it matters, Gabi?”

“Because he had a full-on panic attack thing,” Gabi explained, slightly moving away from Michael as he did so, “He hit his arms on the furniture, he broke our windows with how loud he was screaming, he wasn’t happy.”

“Oh!” Satan looked back to Michael, “That doesn’t sound good.”

“Screw you,” Michael spat, the smile starting to falter.

“Why did you have that, Michael?” Satan’s eyes glowed, “What caused it?”

Miki butted in, “I really don’t think we should just, bring this up! I think that’s a little mean.”

Satan’s head snapped to look at Miki, “Do you know what’s a little mean, Miki? Throwing your supposed brother out of Heaven,” he looked back to Michael, “What caused it?”

“Wow, you two are brothers?” Akira asked, “No wonder you look alike.”

Akira Fudo would have been found dead in this penthouse, had he not been dating one of the people he just offended. The tension in the room dropped like a hat and turned into rage, as even the fake smile on Michael’s face disappeared.

“I DON’T LOOK A SINGLE _THING_ LIKE HIM, AKIRA,” Satan roared, his eyes flaring.

“DISGUSTING!” Michael shouted, his eyes flaring brighter, “WE LOOK NOTHING LIKE EACH OTHER.”

“I DON’T LOOK LIKE A SLUT!” Satan snapped.

“I DON’T LOOK LIKE A HOBO!” Michael retorted.

“I DON’T LOOK LIKE A WRESTLER.”

“I DON’T LOOK LIKE TINKERBELL.”

“I DON’T LOOK LIKE A REJECTED BARBIE DOLL!”

“I DON’T LOOK LIKE A BARBIE DOLL.”

“I SAID YOU WERE REJECTED, DUMBASS.”

“YOU ARE BOTH BEAUTIFUL, INTELLIGENT PEOPLE!” Kukun shouted bravely, “PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!”

Satan gazed over to Kukun, “Thank you, but Michael is not beautiful or intelligent.”

“I’M YOUR TWIN, SO YOU’RE CALLING YOURSELF UGLY,” Michael abrasively pointed-out.

“FUCK YOU, I’M HOT AS HELL, AND YOU’RE DUMB AS FUCK,” Satan yelled back.

“He’s not wrong about the hot thing,” Akira muttered.

“MICHAEL IS HOT TOO, DON’T LIE!” Kukun was very brave today, “YOU’RE BOTH HOT, STOP ARGUING.”

“THANK YOU!” Michael squeaked, his face pink.

Miko cackled, “AGGRESSIVELY ACCEPTING COMPLIMENTS!”

“OKAY!” Miki shouted, “THAT IS ENOUGH OF THAT.”

“NO IT’S NOT,” Satan barked, “I’M NOT DONE.”

‘YOU SHOULD BE!”

Babo’s voice interrupted the flow of anger, “I AM HUNGRY, IS THERE ANY CHANCE I COULD HAVE A SANDWICH?”

“Yes,” Jenny’s voice replied as she came in with drinks and a butcher knife for Gabi.

“Thanks,” Babo took his Dr. Pepper and started to tell Jenny what he wanted on his sandwich.

“Okay!” Miki repeated, “Let’s go ahead and get back on track with what you guys were saying! Michael, I know it’s hard to re-account things like panic attacks, but it seems to be important that we know why you had that attack! If it isn’t anything relevant to us, don’t tell us, okay? I really hate having to ask this.”

Michael softened at Miki’s words. His face was still tinted pink from Kukun’s yelling, but he persisted with an answer.

“At the time, Mayuta and Gabi were joking around, and it reminded me of a simpler time,” Michael said calmly.

“Who is Mayuta?” Satan asked.

Kukun raised his hand, “Me. That’s my actual name.”

Satan blinked, “What? I reveal my real name, and no one else does?”

“I’m actually George Clooney,” Akira declared.

Miko snorted, “That was such a relevant joke.”

“I’m scared, Miko.”

“Okay,” Satan pulled the attention back to him, “Kukun, why do you go by a different name?”

“Well, we were a gang, so we had to come up with sort of “code-names” in order to keep our real names hidden. We don’t involve ourselves with that life anymore, though.”

Satan logged this information. The boys’ gang connections could be useful later.

“Fair enough,” Satan nodded, “Thank you for being honest with me. But do all of you go by code-names?”

“No,” Wamu replied, “Kukun just hates his real name.”

“I don’t know why,” Michael muttered.

Kukun blushed ever so slightly.

Satan internally screamed. Kukun really did have a crush on Michael. WHY? WHY DID HE HAVE A CRUSH ON MICHAEL?

“Back to you!” Satan glared at Michael, “What the fuck do you even mean by ‘a simpler time?’ “

Michael turned away, “None of your concern.”

Miki started to speak, “Since he’s uncomfortable with it, let’s just-”

“No, it is my concern, fuckface,” Satan ran her over with his words, “My friends seem to think you should join us, and I wanna know about the situation that led them to thinking something so ludicrous.”

“Well, one reason we want him to join is because he can heal,” Babo commented, “And we need a healer.”

“I need healing,” Michael smirked, causing the boys to laugh, for some weird reason.

“He’s also amazing at playing Overwatch,” Gabi added, “And I think that’s important for the team.”

Satan’s frown deepened, “How is that impo-”

“Who do you main?” Akira asked, unaware he just interrupted his boyfriend.

“I’m mainly a tank main,” Michael replied, “But also I love playing Doomfist.”

“You seem like a Doomfist kind of guy!” Akira nodded, “I’m a DPS main-”

“Of course you are,” Babo mumbled.

“HEY!” Akira glared, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR VIDEO GAMES!” Satan snapped.

“YOU SHOULD CARE,” Michael snapped back, “YOUR FRIENDS LIKE IT, SO YOU SHOULD TRY IT.”

“I’M NOT PLAYING ANY STUPID VIDEO GAMES.”

“YOU’RE JUST SCARED THAT I’M BETTER AT VIDEO GAMES THAN YOU.”

“I AM NOT,” Satan actually was, “AND I DON’T CARE. WHAT I DO CARE ABOUT IS WHY ANYONE THINKS YOU DESERVE TO BE ON THE TEAM, OR WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE FRIENDS AT ALL?”

An unexpected voice interrupted the shouting match.

“Because his panic attack involved _you,”_ Wamu was tired of this bullshit, “Listen. Michael started screaming over something while he was panicking, and he was screaming about _you, Satan._ He specifically said  “Why did I have to do it?! My brother! Why?” and then proceeded to apologize over and over about whatever he did to _you_ . So THERE. _That’s_ what he said, _that’s_ what the panic attack was about, now DISCUSS.”

Silence fell, but it was interrupted by Jenny’s heels clicking out into the living room yet again. It was becoming apparent that she only wanted to come out when there wasn’t a lot of yelling.

Babo was given his sandwich.

“It,” Satan gazed to Michael, “It was about me? When? Where?”

Michael’s head turned away again, but he remained silent. Akira’s arm, which was somehow still around Satan, gave Satan a gentle, comforting squeeze.

“WHEN?” Satan rasped, obviously not comforted, “WHERE? WHY WOULD YOU EVEN PRETEND TO-”

“THE FALL!” Michael barked, still looking away, “IT WAS THE DAY YOU FELL, THAT’S WHAT I WAS YELLING ABOUT. THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER.”

But it wasn’t, as Satan’s mind connected the dots, “Oh, I SEE. SO YOU THINK YOU’RE SORRY? SORRY FOR MAKING ME FALL?”

Satan launched himself off the couch, storming to seat opposite of him and continuing to scream, “SORRY FOR RUINING MY LIFE? FOR THROWING ME INTO THIS MESS? FOR BEING THE FUCKING TRIGGER OF MY SUFFERING?”

Michael held his head high, “I JUST TOLD YOU THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. ARE YOU DUMB _AND_ DEAF?”

“I JUST TOLD YOU THAT THERE’S NO WAY YOU COULD BE SORRY!” Satan’s voice burst into multiple layers, “YOU THINK I CAN JUST BELIEVE THAT YOU’RE SORRY!”

Michael jumped up from the couch, pushing Satan back with one hand, “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT ME.”

Satan stumbled backwards, his body tensing at the strength in that one push. He then rushed forward, trying to push Michael back, but his push didn’t have any strength with those tiny arms.

So, instead, Satan yelled, “I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO YELL WHATEVER I WANT, ARCHFUCK.”

“Guys,” Miki tried to say, but she stopped when both Angels through her, “Sorry, continue.”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT,” Michael pushed harder, still with one hand, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH.”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT _YOU’VE BEEN THROUGH!”_ Satan tried to push Michael over by throwing his body-weight into him, but Satan was just too small, “YOU ARE A PRIVILEGED PIECE OF SHIT.”

_“WE ARE STANDING IN A MILLION DOLLAR PENTHOUSE,”_ Michael roared, using both of his hands to push Satan back into the couch, “YOUR MONEY IS HANDED TO YOU BY A WOMAN THAT IS _MUCH MORE TALENTED THAN YOU COULD EVER BE._ ”

Satan pushed himself back up, now standing toe-to-toe with Michael, “PLEASE, I COULD KICK YOUR ASS IN FIVE SECONDS.”

Michael’s headwings flared out from either side of his head, pushing his hat off and causing it to fall to the floor, _“I DON’T THINK SO.”_

“DON’T FIGHT!” Miki shouted, “NOT PHYSICALLY!”

Gabi tried to support her, “GUYS!”

But a deep, layered voice crashed into everyone’s heads, _Stop._

Satan’s wings wilted as he whipped around, gazing at the source.

“Jenny?” Satan whimpered, feeling his heart drop.

Jenny was standing behind Miko, and neither of them looked pleased.

_Miko has something to say, and instead of acting like children, you should hear her out._

Satan backed off, his heart racing. Had he gone too far? He was just catching up with everything that just transpired, and a terrible image of himself was starting to build in his mind.

“Thanks, Jen,” Miko nodded before looking Michael, “Okay, I got a problem here. A big problem. And I’m gonna need you to walk through your memories, Michael. That little chain of memories that led you to your breakdown.”

Satan’s head whipped back to Michael. But Michael just stared blankly.

“Why?” Michael asked.

“Because the transition from Kukun and Gabi fuckin around to the biggest moment in all of Angelic history isn’t exactly... Logical?” Miko pondered it over, “It just doesn’t fit.”

Satan’s wings perked back up at Miko’s words.

“She’s right,” Satan nodded, his blood pressure leveling out as he gazed back to Michael, “Describe your memories.”

Michael’s eyes were now flashing between the two of them, “This isn’t relevan-”

“Just do it,” Gabi said.

“And please sit back down,” Miki added.

Satan sat back down, only to feel Akira’s arm wrap right back around his shoulders. A soft kiss was then planted on Satan’s cheek, and he felt at ease as he leaned against Akira.

Michael began, “It started with Luci- Satan stealing someone’s quill.”

Hearing Michael almost say Lucifer took a nice knife of melancholy and stabbed it straight through Satan’s heart.

“He brought it to me, and we wanted to use it, but we were interrupted by its owner, Raziel, demanding its return. Of course, Satan threw the pen into my hand, so I had to run with it, and I was running after him with it. So we flew and we flew until he ducked over an edge, but then I was... Concerned. I was concerned as I got to the edge. I didn’t want to fly to it. I landed on my feet and, uh, shifted towards it, looked over, and Satan was falling from Heaven as he did on the day I threw him out.”

“Hmm. That just... That’s a weird little set of memories. It sounds like... You just... Okay,” Miko adjusted herself in her seat, “It’s weird that you just go from chasing him in Heaven as friends to watching him fall as enemies. That’s... Do you remember throwing him out?”

Michael blinked. Then, he blinked again.

“Of course I do!” Michael rolled his eyes, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Okay, what happened?” Miko asked.

“Well, everyone knows!” Michael replied, “In less than three seconds, the entire army of rebel Angels was wiped out by me and my warriors, and I threw out Satan!”

Miko went on, “Alright, I’m with ya, that’s what I’ve read. But the way you’re telling this set of memories is as if you don’t remember throwing him out. It’s like you suddenly saw him falling from Heaven. Is that true?”

Michael blinked a third time. A forth. His mind seemed to be arguing with him, and it wasn’t the Angels talking to him. Michael nodded, and Satan was starting to get worried.

Something was wrong.

“And that brings up another thing!” Miko added, “Why would you apologize?”

In a form of a reaction, Michael’s fake, awful smile returned. Satan had never found said smile creepy until that moment.

“I didn’t apologize when Satan fell,” Michael replied, “He deserved to fall.”

“But Wamu said you were screaming apologies!” Miko argued,  “Wamu has no reason to lie! So why are you lying?”

Satan felt something amiss, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

“Wamu isn’t lying. It’s just that the panic attack wasn’t real,” Michael explained, that smile growing, “I used it to appear sympathetic to Satan, so that I could get here.”

“WHAT?” Wamu rasped, “You fucking _faked a panic attack?”_

It was somewhere in Michael’s smile.

“I did,” Michael nodded, “Angels are capable of mimicking all human emotions. But we never truly feel them.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Gabi barked, “So all that shit where we let you stay, where we helped you out, was for a _lie?”_

And that’s when it clicked.

“Yes,” Michael nodded again.

Satan perked up once again, realizing what Michael was doing. It was something Satan had done for millennia.

Michael was playing the bad guy. He was so afraid of that panic attack, so afraid of the emotions, that he would rather lose the trust and friendships he created than face them. He did have that panic attack. It was real. And now he was lying, and pushing away those that cared.

And that’s when Satan finally understood the fake smile.

“Have you felt anything?!” Babo demanded.

Michael shook his head, “No.”

“Then, then,” Gabi spaced out.

There was silence. That was Satan’s cue.

He started clapping. Michael looked over in confusion, as did anyone else, and Satan just kept clapping.

“Well done, Mike,” Satan smirked, “Good show. Good play. You almost had me going, but I think I finally understand what’s going on here.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed.

Satan pointed to Michael’s face as he gazed to one of the boys, “Hey, Babo, look at that smile.”

Babo looked over, “Yeah?”

“Have you ever seen it before?”

Babo shook his head, “No?”

“I didn’t think so!” Satan looked to Miko, “What about you?”

Miko shook her head, “Nah. Why?”

“I’ll tell you,” Satan turned back to Michael, “And demonstrate to you all why Michael the Archfuck is a lying slut.”

Michael’s brow furrowed as his smile remained, “What the heck are you talking about?”

“You know, you censor yourself a lot,” Satan continued pointing at Michael’s face, “And I think that smile is a censor, too.”

Satan started lining up his thoughts, “Remember when you came down here, just a week and a half ago? You were wearing that same smile the entire time you were here. Well, almost the entire time. There were two occasions you didn’t! One was when you showed me your nails, and the other was when saw you saw my penthouse.”

Michael obviously had no idea where this was going, which is exactly what Satan wanted.

“According to reliable sources, you also didn't wear that smile with the boys. In fact, you didn’t wear that smile here until I started drilling you. Fascinating.”

Michael was still clueless.

“I’m gonna throw out a theory, Archbitch, and I think I’m right,” Satan smiled, “I knew that smile was a mask, but now I know what it’s masking. It’s a symbol of when you don’t to feel.”

“What?” Michael finally said out loud.

“You try to act like an Angel. Emotionless, driven, a complete puppet of God. But Michael, we’re twins. You said so yourself. Earlier you were screaming mad at Akira claiming we look alike - WHICH WE DON’T - and you’ve been nothing but emotional since you got here. That was your first and worst mistake, because now I understand! You are afraid of feeling.”

“No!” Michael laughed, “That’s preposterous! As an Angel-”

“Don’t even start, because I’m not done!” Satan leaned forward, “You are afraid of emotions, and something inside of you when you threw me out of Heaven triggered the emotions you fear. That’s why you had a panic attack when you thought about my fall. I hate to admit this, I hate it a _LOT,_ but I think you’re genuinely sorry, and that feeling of regret makes it hard to feel anything.”

Michael’s smile was faltering.

“Michael, you stupid bitch,” Satan shook his head, “You’ve been watching me suffer with my own emotions for thousands of years, while ignoring that you have the very same problem. And now that you’re here, that I’ve exposed you to humans, who _always_ feel, you can’t avoid it!”

Michael’s eyes were twitching, desperately trying to hold on to the smile.

“Face your emotions, Michael! You can’t avoid it any longer. Take that stupid fake smile off, and tell us what’s rea-”

Michael’s smile dropped, his eyes flared, and his headwings threw out a huge puff of air, all in the matter of a second.

_“I DON’T REMEMBER!”_ Michael shrieked, causing the walls of glass to shatter around the living room.

Satan was taken aback.

“I don’t remember, OKAY?!” golden tears filled Michael’s bottom eyes, “I don’t remember throwing you out! I don’t remember the war! I suddenly opened my eyes and you were falling from Heaven! I didn’t know why! Your blood was on my hands! It was my fault, but I didn’t know why, and everyone started congratulating me! Are you happy?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?”

“For LOOPS, MILLENNIA, WHATEVER I have been celebrated and loved as the Hero of God for throwing you out, for being the Great Left Hand of the Lord, but I don’t _remember even doing it!_ I apologized because _I was sorry,_ and I still apologize because _I don’t FUCKING REMEMBER. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HAPPY TO BE RIGHT?_ To make me REVEAL SOMETHING THAT HAS _TORMENTED_ AND _HAUNTED ME FOR ALL OF EXISTENCE?! SOMETHING THAT COULD GET ME THROWN OUT OF HEAVEN?!”_

Hearing a cuss word from Michael’s mouth was possibly the second most reality-warping thing Satan had ever experienced besides what he had just heard. His mind couldn’t spin; it just short-circuited.

“You really don’t remember?” Satan asked.

“NO!” Michael slammed his hands into the couch, creating massive holes where his hands now stuck through, “I DON’T!”

“Stop destroying my house,” Satan muttered.

Michael wrapped his arms around himself, the tears now flooding from his eyes.

“And afterwards, you apologized? You didn’t want me to go?”

Michael didn’t answer. The golden tears fell to the floor, crashing into gemstones.

“Wow,” Miki mumbled.

Satan pushed himself out of his seat. He then walked over to the opposing couch, kneeling down in front of Michael and looking up.

“Did you want me gone? From Heaven?”

Michael’s flaming eyes met Satan’s. He teeth gritted and his eyes squinted, trying to fight his tears.

“NO!” he sobbed, “NOW STOP ASKING.”

For the first time in Satan’s life, he had no idea what to do. He just stared at the Angel he could definitively say was his brother. Michael sobbed uncontrollably, heaving with each cry as he curled further and further into a ball. It was awful to watch him break down like this, the horror and depression leaking from every sob.

“Michael,” Satan mumbled, a thought coming to his mind, “Did God really lead you to help Kukun?”

Michael shook his head, his wings fluttering with anxious energy, “No, I just heard his stupid bike, I know. Stop asking. I just wanna go home.”

“You can’t go home,” Satan corrected, “You’ve admitted a lot today. You can’t just let this go.”

“I WANT TO GO HOME!” Michael barked back, “GOD MISSES ME!”

“God took your memory from you. God turned you against me. He doesn’t miss you. Why would you go back to that?”

“HE’S MY FATHER!”

Satan’s brow furrowed, even though he had no eyebrows with his seven eyes, “Michael, God has been playing you like a violin, and he’s been doing since the moment you realized I had fallen. You _just_ said that. _Why_ would you want to go back to that?”

“GOD MADE US, SATAN!” Michael argued, “HE MADE US WHAT WE ARE!”

Satan grimaced, “Two depressed fuckers that have been fighting over something God made up? Yeah, that’s a good thing to be.”

“HE LOVES ME!” Michael sobbed.

Satan slammed his hands on the couch, “What kind of loving dad would make his sons kill each other?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Michael just kept sobbing.

“That isn’t love, Michael,” Satan glared, “Love is worrying when someone may have lost to a Demon. Love is caring about someone’s safety, even though you don’t trust them. Love is accepting your best friend as a fallen Angel. Love is comforting a stranger when they have a panic! Love is _not_ turning your children against each other.”

Michael was shaking like a leaf.

“God has never loved you,” Satan rasped, “He’s never loved anyone. He isn’t capable, and we were supposed to be made in that image. But not you, and not me. We’re different, we always have been. That’s why we were so tight, that’s why us being twins only brought us closer, and that’s why, when you stabbed me, it made no sense. Because that wasn’t you.”

Satan put his hands on Michael’s shoulders, “Michael.”

Michael looked up to meet his gaze.

“I need you to make your own choice, here,” Satan took a deep breath, “If you join us, we can help you be yourself again. To stop using that stupid smile, and earn back the genuine one you refuse to use. If you just join us, and I want you to _want to,_ you can constantly feel like you did when you showed off your stupid nails.”

Michael pulled up his sleeve, wiping the gold away from his eyes.

“So will you join the team?” Satan asked.

Michael was terrified. Satan wasn’t sure what was causing him such fear. It could be the idea of facing his emotions, learning who he was. That is always a terrifying experience, but it could also be the fear of leaving God. If Michael said yes, he would essentially be saying “I want to side with my brother” to God, and everything could go completely _wrong._

But Satan had been taking chances this entire loop. It was time for someone else to take a chance instead.

“Yes,” Michael muttered, giving a firm nod.

Satan let out a sigh of relief, his grip on Michael’s shoulders tightening as he whispered, “Thank you.”

“YAY!” Kukun cheered, breaking the silence of the rest of the team.

“This calls for a celebration!” Akira agreed.

As the team continued to cheer, Michael’s eyes grew wide.

“What if I’ve been abandoned?” Michael whispered, “What if God doesn’t love me now?”

Satan rolled his eyes, “If you’re so worried, ask God for a dollar or something. Act like you’re gonna buy a candy bar.”

Michael closed his eyes, the last few tears falling from them. Remembering that Michael cried _gemstones,_ Satan reached down and picked them up off the ground, stuffing them into his pockets to cash in at the bank later. When he looked back up to Michael, the latter had a dollar in his hand.

Satan smirked, “And then ya go! Welcome to Team Satan, Barbie.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “I already regret everything.”

“Good!” Satan chirped as he pushed himself back up, “Now, it is finally time that we discuss our next Hunt!”

He skipped over and took his place next to Akira, the latter who was grinning ear to ear.

“Are we going after that Sirene bitch?” Wamu asked, “Because I’ve been thinking about that.”

“Yes!” Satan chirped, “We are!”

Satan began describing to the team about Sirene’s location. Her, Agwel, Ghelmer, and Kaim had developed a home-base of sorts in the run-down side of town, near where the Sabbath was held. The team listened as Satan described the building and its tenants.

“So, basically,” Babo concluded, “We got a horny bird woman, a friendzoned rhino, a giant ball of silly putty, and a sewer incident gone wrong?”

Satan folded his hands and closed his eyes, taking in Babo’s appropriate summary, “Yes. Precisely.”

“Wild.”

“So, how do we stop them?” Miko asked.

“My plan is to infiltrate their hideout, bring the fight to them instead of them coming after us,” Satan nodded, “And in order to do so, we will have to split into teams.”

“First! We have Akira, Wamu, and Gabi. They will bust through and start raising hell!”

“Simple enough,” Gabi nodded, “I like it!”

“Second, we have Miki, Miko, Babo, and Hie! The four of you will use more stealthy tactics to go after those that don’t respond to the first team.”

“Nice!” Miko chirped

“Finally, Michael and Kukun will be support. The two of you go in if either of the first two teams is having trouble and assist them.”

Michael nodded as Kukun turned slightly pink.

_Yes, Kukun?_ Satan asked.

Kukun’s brows furrowed. Satan smirked.

“That,” Miki paused, “Was rather straightforward!”

Satan smiled, “I’m getting used to everyone’s strengths. Organizing you all is becoming easier.”

“I am so PUMPED!” Akira pumped his fists into the air, “When do we go out?”

“Probably tomorrow evening,” Satan answered, sighing, “We’d go today, but I’m exhausted. I’ll probably have dinner and pass out.”

“Same,” Michael said without a second’s hesitation.

“Then let’s have dinner together!” Miki suggested, “As a team! We should act like people for once and do something instead of fighting Demons!”

“Some of us aren’t people,” Satan said in a mocking tone, “I am Satan.”

“I wanna punch you sometimes,” Miki replied flatly.

“I’m surprised you haven’t!” Satan snorted, “But I agree, we should go out and get food. I’m _starving.”_

“Well, hold up, let’s talk about it,” Gabi said, “Hie is a vegetarian.”

Miki perked up, “Really? Well, my parents have a vegetarian restaurant!”

“Please no,” Akira whispered, and Satan burst into giggles.

“Satan,” Miki’s tone was flat again, “Do you think a vegetarian restaurant is funny?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Akira covered for him, “I said “please no” and he started laughing.”

“That’s fair,” Miki said, “But Akira, let go of the meat for one day-”

“HOW ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY FOR MEAT, MIKI?” Akira demanded, “I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DEVILMAN THING?”

“It is!” Miko agreed, “We just have more self control than you do, loser!”

“I’m NOT A LOSER!”

“We’re all losers,” Wamu corrected, “We’re working for Satan, the King of Losers.”

“That’s true,” Satan agreed, “We are all losers, especially Michael. But anyway, Miki parents’ place it is.”

“SATAN,” Michael snapped.

“BABE,” Akira objected.

“Come on, honey!” Satan took Akira’s hands, “It’ll be fine!”

_And I’ll take you and the other Devilmen out for proper meat once we drop off the boys._

_I love you._

_I love you, too._

Before the gang left, Satan had to let his fiery eyes go, which forced him to pull his rolled-up pants back down and grab a dark red trench coat. Once he was ready, it was time.

Everyone got up and made their way through the entry hall. The elevator wasn’t big enough to fit the whole team, so they went down in two separate groups and reconvened in the parking lot. After a small adventure of searching for Satan’s car, an issue arose: where do we put Michael?

“The trunk,” Satan decided.

“NO,” Michael snapped, “Don’t you have a bunch of weapons back there?!”

“Don’t you have healing powers?” Satan shot back.

“I DO, but my CLOTHES DON’T.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

_“You_ are a personal problem!!”

“What if someone sits on Michael’s lap in the back?” Gabi asked, smirking directly at Satan, “Like Kukun.”

“That sounds much better,” Michael agreed.

‘I hate you,’ Kukun mouthed to the smirking Gabi.

“Suffer,” Gabi whispered.

And thus, the car loaded up. Satan made sure to position his rear view mirror to both see the road and Kukun’s suffering. Michael seemed oblivious to the whole situation, as he was just glad he wasn’t stuffed in the trunk.

And thus they were off.

The car was filled with general chatter, the kind of chatter that brings ease to the busy mind. Satan happily soaked in the conversations. Apparently Babo had started talking to a girl, and, after proudly showing everyone what she looked like, the girl was given a 6/10. Babo wasn’t exactly pleased with this response. Miki announced the big track meet that her, Akira, and Miko were participating in not too long from now, to which the entire group agreed without hesitation to attend and cheer for their Devilman trio. Satan was especially excited, considering he could actually watch this time, instead of showing the existence of Demons to all of humanity. Gabi and Wamu discussed the efforts being made on their album, detailing how the company they were working with was trying to push them around, but they kept resisting the incessant bullying. Michael and Hie kept signing back and forth through all of these stories, much to the entire group’s dismay. Only Babo could understand what they were saying, but he wouldn’t translate to anyone because of the low rating that the group had given his hopeful girlfriend. Overall, Satan was just happy to hear everyone again, and he kept glancing at Akira, who would smile back at him every time.

Then, they arrived at the Makimura’s restaurant, called “Vegetarian Diner,” which was possibly the worst name for a restaurant that Satan had ever heard. Despite this, the presentation of the place was actually quite nice, with soft, light greens contrasting against bright whites and deep browns. All of the logos and branding looked like something off of Pinterest, and a warm, easy smell washed over you as you entered the restaurant.

A single woman stood behind the bar. Satan recognized her as Miki’s mom, the woman that picked up Miki and Miko yesterday. It was then that Satan realized he had never properly met any of the Makimuras in the previous loops. He was always so distant from everyone that he never got to meet the people who _actually_ helped make Akira so lovable.

“Miki, you brought an entire group!” her mom chirped, “Come sit at the bar!”

The team took their seats, eager to order as Mrs. Makimura passed them their menus.

“HONEY!” she yelled back into the kitchen, “MIKI IS HERE WITH FRIENDS!”

“She is?” Mr. Makimura’s head poked out from around the corner, “I’m surprised she’d want them near us!”

“DAD!” Miki slumped in her chair.

“Hey, Satan,” Wamu nudged him.

Satan smacked Wamu’s arm, “Ryo.”

“Right, Ryo, can I have the keys? I left my phone in the car.”

Satan handed him his keys, “Take Gabi with you. It scares me when anyone goes alone now.”

Kukun being stalked by that many Demons was terrifying, and Satan didn’t want that to reoccur.

“Okay, I’m gonna need names!” Miki’s mom continued as Wamu and Gabi headed outside, “Starting with you, miss pretty hair!”

Satan was now looking at his menu, so he didn’t realize she was talking about him until Miki screamed:

“MOM, HE DOESN’T USE FEMALE PRONOUNS.”

Satan looked up, “Oh, uh, you meant me.”

Mrs. Makumura’s eyes got wide at hearing his deep voice, “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Satan half-closed his menu, “My name is Ryo.”

“HONEY, BRING RYO A MILKSHAKE!” Mrs. Makimura shouted to the kitchen, “IT’S ON THE HOUSE.”

“WHY?” Mr. Makimura called back.

“I WAS VERY RUDE!”

“No, really!” Satan assured, actually not mad at all, “It’s fine!”

Mr. Makimura brought out an impressive looking drink. It looked like a delectable mix of chocolate milk and chocolate syrup, garnished with peanut butter that magically floated on top of the beverage.

“You like chocolate, right?” Mrs. Makimura asked.

“Of course,” that was a dumb question.

“Well, have a chocolate peanut butter banana shake on the house!” she smiled, “I am so sorry for misgendering you!”

Although Satan really wasn’t offended, he took the drink anyway, “Thank you.”

“And it’s all vegan!” Mrs. Makimura chirped, “So don’t worry about any of the ingredients!”

“That’s looks amazing,” Babo commented from down the bar, “Can I have one?”

“Of course!” Miki’s mom giggled.

Any milkshake is delicious if it’s free, but this one was even more so. It was obvious that the Makimura’s had a lot of talent in their cooking, and Satan smiled at the well-deserved beverage. It had been an incredibly long day.

As Mrs. Makimura continued to take names and drink orders, Satan heard a bit of commotion outside. He gazed out towards the windows with a mild curiosity, and he watched a car screech by the window. A Mercedes, in fact. _His_ Mercedes. Wamu and Gabi were trying to scream out the closed back window as the vehicle screeched down the street and away from the restaurant.

Satan was frozen in shock, his mouth still around the straw of his milkshake.

“That was a little unnecessary!” Mrs. Makimura pouted at the raucous, “Anyway, Hi-”

“I NEED YOUR KEYS!” Satan screamed, slamming his free hand on the bar, ‘WAMU AND GABI WERE JUST KIDNAPPED IN MY OWN FUCKING CAR.”

“WHAT?” Akira snapped.

“Our, our car?!” Mrs. Makimura’s eyes were huge.

“LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE, MRS. MAKIMURA!” Satan held out his hand, “I NEED YOUR CAR.”

The keys flew into Satan’s hand, but not from Mrs. Makimura. Satan looked over, and Mr. Makimura gave Satan a curt nod, which Satan returned. He then jumped out of his seat and took his drink, the team following his lead.

“It’s the blue minivan in the parking lot beside us!” Mr. Makimura said.

“Got it,” Satan turned to Mrs. Makimura, “Stay open for us! And when we get back, do _not_ question what’s on our clothes.”

“Or why we don’t have on most of our clothes!” Akira added.

Satan and Akira followed the team out the door without waiting for responses.

Apparently the very long day was _far_ from being over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to yell at me over the my dramatic cliffhanger, feel free to drop by [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/)!  
> I'd like re-iterate that the support I get for this fic will _never_ cease to amaze me. On the days I feel bad, I think about how much you guys have supported me, and I feel so GOOD. You are all fantastic, and I hope you're having a great day!  
>  And, as always! I will see EVERYONE! In the next chapter~  
> Bye-bye!


	13. The Knock-Off Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't how Michael imagined his first outing with Team Satan. With Gabi and Wamu having been captured by an unknown force, the stakes are high for the team, and, at this point, Michael is just along for the ride. Will the team be able able to save Wamu and Gabi, or are they all doomed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to use this chapter title since I started this fic.

Twilight gently flowed through the windows of the minivan, but it was far from peaceful within the vehicle.

_ Oo, what are you doing now? _

_ I think they’re going to fight Demons. _

_ OH, SHOOT! I hope Michael gets to fight! _

_ Me too! That’s exciting! _

It was good that Satan couldn’t hear the peanut gallery in Michael’s head. Michael first re-opened his mind just to allow in the other Archangels’ voices, to muffle the numerous questions and fears that had been flooding his mind since earlier that day, but now Gabriel and Raphael were just annoying.

Michael frowned,  _ Could you two shut up for, like, five seconds? _

“Miko!” Satan took his cellular device and handed it back to the Miko girl, “I need you to watch those two little blue dots on the map! That’s Gabi and Wamu!”

_ Are you guys actually trying to save some humans?  _ Gabriel asked.

_ Yeah,  _ Michael said.

Gabriel scoffed,  _ That’s ridiculous. _

Michael really didn’t think so anymore, but he couldn’t just disagree while talking to his siblings.

“Satan, why do you have GPS trackers on Wamu and Gabi?” Miki asked.

“I have them on all of you,” Satan replied, “To make sure you’re safe.”

“To, to make sure we’re safe?” Babo asked.

Satan sighed, “Yes, you’re humans. Whether you’re Devilmen or not, you are still much more fragile than Demons or Angels are. One hit, and you can be cut in half. So, even when we’re not hunting... I worry about you guys.”

_ “One hit, and you can be cut in half.” Ouch. _

Michael nodded,  _ Me too, Raph. _

Michael gazed around the vehicle, surprised to see that everyone seemed to take Satan’s comments to heart. Then again, if an Angel cares about you, it’s easy to believe, but the Devil probably took some convincing.

Satan continued, “And that’s why we have to get to Wamu and Gabi! They are also very fragile, and the last thing I want is for them to get hurt.”

“Fuck yeah!” Mayuta cheered.

Michael smiled at Mayuta’s enthusiasm.

_ Do these people actually like Satan?  _ Gabriel asked,  _ I’m asking a genuine question. _

_ They do. I think they’re still scared about what they’re doing - panicked, even - but I think they really have become his friends. Now hang on a second, I gotta bug Satan. _

_ You got it. _

Michael switched to talking to his brother,  _ I can’t believe what these people have done to you. You’ve become so soft, so.... Caring. _

_ It’s amazing what they’ve done to you,  _ Satan replied,  _ Crybaby. _

Michael’s brow furrowed.

_ He got ya there,  _ Gabriel remarked.

_ Shut up,  _ Michael growled.

Gabriel giggled, bells chiming with his laugh.

Miko barked out directions as their conversation continued,  _ I don’t understand why you would still want to be down there after crying. Crying is so painful, so awful. I’d immediately come home after doing something so embarrassing. _

_ Me too!  _ Gabriel agreed,  _ Like, we miss you, Mike! Please come home! I promise no one will pick on your for crying! Me and Raphael are the only ones that know. _

Michael felt a pain stab at his chest. He thought about his memories, about the blocked-out slaying of his own brother, and he couldn’t help but be confused. His siblings continued to be determined to get him back into Heaven, but if what he had experienced that day was as suspicious at it seemed, then he needed to stay on Earth.

Miko was still yelling directions at Satan, and he was following them as quick as he could, with the car following his snappy replies. As a result, everyone was getting tossed around the car like a sack of potatoes, and Michael kept falling into the side window and the door handle.

It was then that Michael decided that his only priority should be to help the team in anyway possible, to make sure Gabi and Wamu were brought back safe. And he needed to stay focused.

“They keep changing paths!” Miko exclaimed, “Preeeeetty sure they know we’re coming!”

“Then be ready to fight,” Satan declared.

_ YAY! MICHAEL GETS TO FIGHT! _

“We don’t know who these people are, or if they’re even human.” Satan added.

Then, Babo let out a terrible yell, “WE DON’T HAVE WEAPONS!”

Michael’s heart dropped at Babo’s words.

_ This is so dramatic! Are the humans gonna die?!  _ Gabriel asked excitedly.

Not if Michael was there, they wouldn’t.

Satan reached into his trenchcoat, pulling out a pistol and holding it up, “Best aim, go.”

“Not me,” Mayuta said.

“Hie!” Babo declared.

Satan handed the gun to Hie, the latter who stowed it safely in his large hoodie pocket.

“I’ll protect all three of you,” Michael told them, ignoring the “AWWWWWWs” that were now echoing through his head, “So Hie, aim best you can. I’ve got your back.”

Mayuta arms locked around Michael’s arm, “I’m holding you to that. I don’t wanna die.”

“And you won’t,” Michael confirmed, his tone soft yet firm.

_ AAAAAAAW! MICHAEL HAS HIS OWN LITTLE SET OF HUMANS, THAT’S SO CUTE! _

_ Gabriel!  _ Raphael laughed,  _ Well, I guess it is kind of cute. _

_ I like the one with the tattoos on his fingers!  _ Gabriel decided,  _ He’s really cute! Like a puppy! _

_ He kind of is,  _ Michael found himself agreeing before he could think about it.

“We’re getting close to them!” Miko chirped, “Another left!”

Satan made the turn with ease.

“They should be right down-” Miko paused.

“RIGHT DOWN WHAT?” Satan barked.

Michael could see the sweat rolling down Satan’s face. The one second between Satan’s question and MIko’s response was one of the longest seconds ever experienced by the mortal or the divine.

“They disappeared.”

_ Oh snap,  _ Gabriel whispered.

The car came to a screeching halt as Satan held out his hand to Miko. She gave him the phone and he started nervously tacking away at the screen, trying desperately to get the phone to do what he wanted.

_ Mike, there’s something on the roof. _

Michael blinked,  _ Gabriel, what are you talking about? _

_ There’s something about to lAND ON THE- _

Something landed on top of the car, causing the vehicle to rock back and forth. Michael stared up in shock as Satan threw his phone to Heaven knows where, and slammed his foot on the gas yet again. 

_ I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU, YA DINGUS!  _ Gabriel snapped.

_ SORRY. _

“Can someone get a visual on what’s up there?” Satan barked from the front seat.

_ Uh, there’s something behind you guys, too. _

Michael glanced out the back window, only for Gabriel’s claims to be confirmed. Kaim was charging, full-speed at the car, and the distance between him and the vehicle was quickly closing.

_ Satan, we got something chasing us, _ Michael said in his brother’s head,  _ Do you want me to take care of it? _

_ SCREW WHAT SATAN SAYS! GO FIGHT IT!  _ Gabriel was all riled-up at the idea of a good fight.

Satan sneered,  _ NO! You can’t! We have to let the Devilmen do it! _

_ WHAT?!  _ Gabriel screamed.

_ Bullhonky!  _ Raphael added.

“Miki, we’re being followed. You can take care of it, yeah?” Satan asked.

Michael’s eye twitched,  _ There is a PERFECTLY GOOD FIGHT RIGHT OUT THERE, and YOU WANT TO GIVE IT TO THE HUMANS? _

Michael saw Miki look out the window, “Oh yeah, I got this!”

_ They need practice, Michael! They need training! _

As Miki pulled the door open, Michael was livid. How could Satan do this? Forcing humans out into danger for “training.” There was only one explanation for this.

_ YOU REALLY ARE USING THEM. “Training?” “Practice?” What nefarious plot are preparing them for?! _

Miki jumped out of the van, flames following after her.

_ I’m training them to defeat all of Demon-kind, Michael. We’re going all the way up to Xenon and take them out. _

Michael rolled his eyes,  _ Yeah right. It’s to go after God, isn’t it?! _

Gabriel and Raphael gasped in Michael’s mind.

Satan paused for a moment before responding,  _ No, but that’s not a bad idea. _

Michael glared with all the intensity his heart could muster, but got distracted by Satan’s gaze. Satan’s eyes seemed to catch something on Akira’s side window. Worriedly, Michael tried to get a glimpse of what he was seeing, but Akira’s head was in the way.

“AGWEL!” Satan shouted at the window, “FUCK OFF! THIS ISN’T MY CAR.”

Michael now saw what Satan was seeing; a dingy green-colored goo was dripping down the windows of the vehicle, and Michael’s nose wrinkled up at its less than smooth consistency.

_ Gross,  _ Raphael said.

_ That girl is doing great with that Demon, though,  _ Gabriel reported,  _ I love her sword. Reminds me of yours, Mike. _

Michael frowned,  _ My sword is way better than hers. _

The door Miki had jumped through suddenly screeched, calling Michael’s attention. The shrill noise was enough for Michael to hold his ears as he glared at the source. A clawed foot was tore off the steel door with ease, revealing a third foe.

“THIS ISN’T MY CAR!” Satan screeched again.

“Sirene!” Akira perked up at the Bird Demon that now pulled herself into the vehicle.

The woman named Sirene looked less Demonic. She was shapely, with sparkling blue eyes, and powerful headwings that were so long that one of them threatened to smack Michael’s face. Her clawed hands held a certain power in them, something that Michael could appreciate.

_ She kind of looks like Satan,  _ Michael thought.

_ I’M SO GLAD YOU SEE IT TOO,  _ Raphael chirped.

Akira unbuckled his seatbelt and forced himself between the driver’s and passenger’s seats. 

“SATAN!” Sirene screamed, “GIVE ME BACK MY FIANCÉ!”

That was not at all what Michael was expecting her to say, “WHO IS YOUR FIANCÉ?!”

Before Sirene could answer, she was shoved back out of the car by a blood-thirsty Akira, who followed after her with determination. However, the lack of a door made a huge entrance for Agwel, who was now seeping into the car, and Michael cringed at the disgusting, goopy sounds that came with his entrance.

_ You know, if Satan let you fight, this would be over by now,  _ Raphael commented.

_ Right?  _ Michael agreed.

Miko’s arms turned into spider legs as she began stabbing at Agwel’s head. Hie followed her lead, shooting at the head with the pistol he had been given. Both seemed to be doing some damage, even if it was minimal, but there were worse issues that no one had noticed, save for the driver.

“HE’S MELTING THE CAR!” Satan slammed on the breaks, “EVERYONE OUT!”

Michael glanced down to his feet, and, indeed, his sandals were sticking to the carpeting. Ripping his feet out of his sandals, Michael swiftly picked up Mayuta and ran out of the minivan with Hie at his side.

When he looked back, he saw Babo and Satan running towards them, and the gross Slime Demon was now charging after. Michael put Mayuta down, ready to kill the Demon himself, but paused when he saw Satan whirl around.

Satan’s headwings popped out from his golden curls as his back was turned to the team. Michael knew exactly what that meant.

Satan was going to fight for himself.

A line of light spears then chased after Agwel before stabbing into his gelatinous form, catching him right before he reached Satan. The heat from said spears caused his form to harden around them, holding him in place.

Then, a dramatic pause. A small grin spread across Michael’s face.

Suddenly, bolts of lightning started to crackle around Agwel, passing from spear to spear as they cooked him alive. The Slime Demon started screaming as his body was hardened and broken from the massive influx of heat. The small parts of his form that hadn’t hardened attempted to escape Satan’s torture, but they too succumbed to the heat that consumed his body as the lightning kept bouncing around him.

But then, the lightning stopped. Michael’s anticipation built as he waited for the final move.

The spears lifted out of Agwel and disappeared, but their leaving caused what was left of Agwel to break into pieces, killing the Slime Demon once and for all.

_ And this is why you and I should be fighting,  _ Michael had to get that line in as quick as possible.

Satan whirled around to where he knew everyone was standing, as to scream back at Michael, but he paused.

“Are you, like, Thor?” Babo asked.

Michael looked to the rest of the team. Mayuta's jaw hung open, and Miko’s eyes were so bright that they told all of her feelings without words. Then, Michael felt something smack his side, and he looked down to Hie.

‘Tell Satan that I thought that was fucking amazing,’ Hie signed.

_ AAAAW NO, THAT KID IS MY FAVORITE NOW!  _ Gabriel squealed,  _ HE’S SO CUTE. _

Michael let out a small sigh, “Hie thought that was cool, too.”

Hie smacked Michael’s leg. Michael’s nose scrunched up as glared down at Hie, but the boy returned his glare, even through his dreads.

_ That boy’s got courage,  _ Raphael said.

_ He’s my fave,  _ Gabriel repeated.

A shadow passed over the group, causing Michael to look up. Sirene and Akira were chasing one another through the sky, the gold glow of the setting sun illuminating their silhouettes. Sirene’s limbs were chasing after Akira, but he was keeping up with them pretty well, dodging and moving around them as his own claws went for her throat. Naturally, Michael looked to see Satan’s reaction, and all he could see in Satan’s eyes were hearts.

_ WHY THAT KID?  _ Gabriel demanded,  _ MIKE, WHY DOES SATAN LOOOOOVE THAT KID? Do you know?! _

_ I’m still trying to figure that out myself,  _ Michael replied.

Michael grabbed Satan’s arm, pulling him back to the situation at hand, “Come on, lovebird.”

The group ran through the streets, just trying to find a van that could fit them all. There were a lot of cars hanging around, but none of them had more than four seats. As they searched, they barely dodged a charging Kaim with a bloodied but determined Miki on his back. Miko almost charged after, but seemed to be stopped by an unseen force. Probably Miki in her head.

Finally, they found an old, beat-up grey van. The kind of van that one would expect to kidnap children, which was ironic, considering they were about to save two kidnapped boys.

Michael grinned to himself as he thought of a way to get inside.

Satan glared at the drivers’ window, “Alright, we need to get into the car without-”

Michael’s threw his fist into the window, breaking the glass instantly. Satan not only jumped at the sudden action, but jumped a few more times, like an anxious bird at a loud noise. His wings were fluttering as he tried to catch up with what Michael had just done.

Michael grinned ear to ear at Satan’s giant eyes and anxious response, and Raphael and Gabriel laughed in his head.

“WHY?!” Satan wildly gesticulated both at Michael and the van, his face scrunching up in anger.

Michael snickered, “To see that face!”

“YOU DUMBASS,” Satan waved his arms, “THAT’S GONNA START THE-”

Car alarm. And there it was, screaming from the car. The loud, ear-piercing noise caused Michael’s brow to furrow as he gazed through the broken window. He could hear Raphael and Gabriel were now cackling in his head, and he just kind of frowned at the situation. He then looked back to Satan, who was glaring into his soul.

Michael took a deep breath and let out a sigh, “My bad.”

“JUST GET IN!” Satan snapped.

Michael watched Satan open the door and push himself angrily into the driver’s seat as the serpent started hotwiring the van. As everyone followed Satan’s lead, Michael made his way around to the van’s hood, popping it open and glancing around at the wires, boxes, and bolts

_ Raphael, what do I pull out to get the car to stop screaming? _

_ The box on the top,  _ Raphael explained,  _ Just, hover your hand over that corner left, and I’ll tell you when you have it. _

Michael started moving his hand along the car’s mechanisms.

_ “MICHAEL YOU SLUT, GET IN THIS VAN RIGHT NOW,”  _ Satan snapped like an impatient mother.

_ There!  _ Raphael said.

Michael pulled out the car screamer and slammed the hood back down. He then made his way around the vehicle, the car part still in his hand as he took his rightful seat next to Mayuta and shut the door.

Satan grimaced, “What did you do?”

“It stopped the screaming,” Michael answered.

“HEY!” an old, gruff voice screamed, “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CAR!”

Michael looked back to see an old man, probably in his late 60s, charging as best as he could towards the car. He angrily waved a cane at the group as he shuffled along.

Mayuta yelled back to the disgruntled citizen, “SIR, I AM SO SORRY, BUT MY FRIENDS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED A-”

“RUFFIANS! I’LL CALL THE POLICE!”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat.

_ I forgot you were a wanted criminal,  _ Gabriel giggled.

“SATAN, WE GOTTA GO!” Michael shouted.

The van whirred to life as Satan grabbed on to the wheel, “THEN LETS GO, ARCHFUCK.”

Satan slammed on the gas as the gang wheeled away at high speed. Although this van was far less of a vehicle than the Makimura’s now deceased minivan, this van seemed to be more welcoming to death-defying speed. Michael anxiously gripped the seat as he heard a few clinks and clanks from somewhere under his feet.

“MIKO!” Satan tossed his phone back to her.

“TURN RIGHT!” Miko immediately ordered.

Satan whipped the car around the corner, sending Michael falling into Mayuta.

“NOW A LEFT!”

Mayuta was thrown into Michael.

“OKAY, KEEP GOING STRAIGHT!”

Satan slammed on the gas, the van now breaking seventy miles an hour.

Mayuta looked up and met Michael’s gaze, and for some reason Michael felt his face turn pink. He really had no idea why his face was pink, and his brow scrunched up in confusion as he tried to figure it out. Mayuta’s face was also pink, but he seemed to have knowledge on why this was so, yet he didn’t seem keen on sharing it. The boy put his hands against Michael’s shoulders as he pushed himself off.

Mayuta snickered as he sat back up, and Michael glanced over, curious about his laughter.

“It looks like I’m falling for ya!” Mayuta chirped, pointing finger guns at Michael.

_ OH MY GOSH _ , Gabriel yelled.

Michael blinked, unaware that this was a flirtatious phrase, “Uh, I don’t think falling is what you want to do.”

_ MICHAEL,  _ Raphael shouted.

Mayuta laughed, “Never heard a pickup line before?”

_ MICHAEL COME HOME RIGHT NOW!  _ Raphael screamed.

Michael cut off his siblings’ demands without a second thought, “What’s a pickup line?”

Before Mayuta could answer, the vehicle made a sharp swerve, throwing Mayuta into Michael yet again.

“Sorry!” Satan snickered, “There was a pothole!”

Although Michael had a feeling there  _ wasn’t  _ a pothole, he still wasn’t sure why Satan did that. Mayuta once again pushed himself off, his face now red.

“A pickup line is a cheesy phrase you tell to somebody that you think is cute!” Mayuta explained with a smile.

Michael nodded, taking in this definition. It was definitely a cheesy line, upon further thought, and if you tell it to someone you think is cute, then -

Michael’s face turned a deep red, his eyes growing huge as he looked over to the still smiling Mayuta. His heart beat as if he were in the middle of battle, yet there was no foe in sight.

His voice cracked as he spoke, “Wh- WHAT?”

Mayuta winked, which only brought forth more questions in Michael’s mind.  __ Unfortunately, this new dilemma was interrupted by the situation at hand.

“THERE’S THE MERCEDES!” Babo yelled.

Michael looked ahead of the van and, indeed, there it was. The white, dirty Mercedes was racing ahead of them.

“GUN IT!” Miko screamed, and Satan slammed harder on the gas.

The search had evolved into a chase. Satan leaned into the wheel as they sped after the Mercedes, weaving in and out and all around the backstreets of Tokyo. People were running to dodge out of the way, throwing themselves aside at the chase,  and the Mercedes even took on a few food carts and pop-up boutiques as it sped through. The van followed in its wake, with those that thought it was safe to walk again having to jump out of their way as well.

In fact, Satan scraped by a man that was too busy on the phone to see them.

“SATAN!” the entire car screamed at the same time.

“HE WASN’T PAYING ATTENTION!” Satan gesticulated with one of his arms, “IT’S NOT MY FAULT.”

“DID YOU KILL HIM?!” Babo demanded.

Michael rolled his window down and poked his head out, observing the angry man that was now pushing himself up, “No, he’s fine.”

_ “TURN RIGHT!”  _ Miko shrieked.

The car nearly flipped over as it turned, throwing Michael over Mayuta as the whole car tumbled into the left side of the van.

“RIGHT AGAIN!”

“THAT’S A ONE-WAY STREET!” Satan shouted as he did the turn anyway, planting his passengers into the left side of the car.

But they were catching up! Michael narrowed his eyes as he gazed through the back of the Mercedes, and he saw the shapes of both Wamu and Gabi, along with two other figures in the front. At first, the two boys were still, but then Gabi’s head flipped to the side, blood splattering around the Mercedes. Michael’s heart dropped like a lead weight as a spike of energy struck his body.

“GABI!” Michael shrieked, pulling himself through the car.

“MICHAEL, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Satan yelled back.

“GABI, GABI JUST GOT HURT,” Michael yanked at the door, pulling it open, “HE NEEDS HEALING!”

“MICHAEL, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH, GET BACK INTO YOUR-”

Michael ignored Satan, flipping around the door and latching on to the side of the car. The van continued to speed along, getting closer and closer to the Mercedes, and Michael was determined to get on to that car as quick as possible. The wind whipped around him, stealing his hat and throwing it away, and his sweater threatened to rip off his shoulders, but his heart was beating too fast to care.

His father may be lying to him.

His siblings may be trying to manipulate him.

He was on a team with his psychotic, fallen brother.

Somehow, he was sure his brother  _ wasn’t  _ manipulating him.

Mayuta had just called him “cute.”

And now two of the few people he could just chill with, people who had no intentions of ever using him, were in peril, maybe even dead in the car in front of him.

Michael  _ had  _ to act.

Satan was able to get the van close to the Mercedes, and the tension in Michael’s hands was ready to push. Growling with determination, he launched himself from one moving car to next, grabbing on to the Mercedes with an iron-clad grip. He started inching along the side, making his way to the door, only to feel something else jump on behind him.

He whipped around, ready to fight, but it was only Miko.

“Keep going!”

The two inched along the side of the vehicle, only for the passenger’s door to swing open, fighting against the air. A snake’s head slithered out of the car, hissing at Michael before moving to strike.

“YIKES!” Michael barely dodged before grabbing the snake’s head, pulling the rest of its body out of the car.

The only problem was, the rest of its body was a Demon, with numerous tentacles that started wrapping around the Mercedes. A few of these tentacles had snake heads on them, and said snake heads were now biting at Michael and Miko.

_ That’s Fraless!  _ Satan told Michael and Miko in their heads,  _ Just cut off her heads, she’s not like a hydra or anything. _

Miko’s spider limbs came back into play, “Michael, get inside!”

As Miko stabbed and swiped at the monstrosity, cutting it to pieces best she could, Michael slipped through, dodging heads and tentacles. Ichor from Miko’s slashing started getting all over him, but once again, it didn’t really matter.

Michael pulled himself into the passenger’s seat and looked to the seat next to him. A scrawny, wiry man stared back at him in shock.

“Who are you?” Michael really felt out of the loop at this point.

The wiry man suddenly slammed on the breaks, bringing a eighty-five mile per hour bullet to a screeching halt. Michael was thrown into the windshield, as Miko was thrown off the car with Fraless, but Michael caught the dashboard before he was thrown off of the car completely.

Now covered in ichor and glass, Michael was ready to launch himself back into the car, but stopped as he was overcome with horror.

Some sort of watery liquid was forcing itself inside Wamu. The boy’s gargles brought tears to Michael’s eyes. He reached into the water, trying to grab it or stop it, but it just kept forcing itself into all of the orifices on Wamu’s face. Michael’s eyes flashed over to see Gabi, covered in blood, but somehow still breathing. Desperate to get someone out of this situation, Michael pulled Gabi into his arms before jumping out of the Mercedes.

“SOMEONE!” he screamed, “TAKE GABI!”

Satan sprinted over, taking Gabi from Michael’s arms. At first, Satan’s expression was hardened, but when he looked down at Gabi, his shoulders slumped.

“He’s gonna live,” Satan gently laid Gabi over his shoulder.

“WAMU!” Michael pulled at Satan’s coat as he motioned towards the Mercedes, “WAMU IS-”

“Can you kill  _ this, SATAN?” _

Michael and Satan turned around to see Wamu stepping out on to the hood of the Mercedes. His demeanor had entirely changed, now holding his head high as he smirked down at the two Angels.

“Looks like I got your little buddy here all to my _ self!”  _ Wamu cackled in a raspy, breathless voice, “And there’s nothing you can do to get him  _ back!” _

Michael started to panic. He wanted to fight this cretin, demand his friend back, but all he could do was watch and try not to cry.

“SPIDER WOMAN!” Wamu barked, “STEP AWAY FROM MY ASSOCIATE, OR I KILL THE BOY!”

Michael’s eyes flashed over to Miko, who was backing away from Fraless slowly.

_ Ghelmer,  _ Satan said in Michael’s head,  _ That’s Ghelmer. _

“ALL OF YOU!” Wamu - who was apparently actually Ghelmer - demanded, “BACK UP FROM THE CAR! Me and my friend  _ will  _ be leaving this street tonight, or the boy DIES!”

“WAMU!”

Michael’s eyes flashed to Babo.

“WAMU, BUDDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?!” Babo demanded.

“There is no Wamu in here, stupid HUMAN!” Ghelmer barked, “But if you take a step closer, he  _ dies.” _

“Okay!” Babo held up his hands in defense as Mayuta and Hie stood behind him, “Listen, we’re gonna stay here, but WAMU! CAN YOU HEAR ME?”

“STOP SCREAMING!” Ghelmer snapped.

“Wamu, buddy, YOU CAN FIGHT THIS! I can’t BELIEVE you’d let some low-life take you over! You’re better than this, man, come on!” Babo’s brow furrowed.

_ You can’t just persuade a person to win over a Demon,  _ Satan told Michael,  _ But... I don’t have the heart to stop them. _

Michael looked back to Ghelmer. The Demon’s brow furrowed at Babo’s words.

“Gabi needs you!” Babo said, “Gabi needs you, Mayuta needs you, Satan needs you! Hie and I need you too! This whole CREW needs you!”

“Fight it!” Mayuta cheered, “Come on, you can do this!”

“Stop with your insolent  _ yelling!”  _ Ghelmer sneered, coughing, “The boy cannot hear you!”

Michael saw Satan perk up out of the corner of his eye.

“Wamu!” Satan said, “Fuck, if you  _ can  _ fight this, then fight it! Kick Ghelmer’s ass for me!”

“Ye-yeah!” Michael stuttered, now feeling the rising hope of the team, “You can do it, Wamu!”

“You GOT THIS!” Miko roared from behind them.

Ghelmer hacked, a small pool of water now spilling out of his mouth, “You- you had better shut UP!”

“No!” Satan snarled, “Wamu, you kick this Demon’s fuckin ass with every fiber of your being. You put him down, down below you, because that’s where he  _ belongs. Under your fuckin feet.” _

Michael gazed at Satan with wide eyes. The passion that burned behind Satan’s pupils was something Michael hadn’t seen in... Well, hundreds of loops.

Ghelmer started to cough up more water.

“YES!” Babo cheered, “GET ‘EM!”

“GO WAMU!”

“WOO!”

“YOU CAN DO IT!”

The whole team was cheering, but right at the height of their excitement, something... Strange happened.

Ghelmer threw his head up and screamed as a large spike shot up from the top of his head. The spikes started moving down his back until they met a tail that struck out from his back. Ghelmer was reaching out, stumbling as he trying to grab at nothing with now clawed hands as his skin was turning blue, and his eyes were changing became blank. His legs jutted back as they formed a new joint, and his head fell back as he let out a long roar.

As the roar echoed through, the team was silent. The creature now stood on the car, blinking in utter confusion.

“... what the fuck?” Wamu’s voice had never been so beautiful.

“WAMU!” Babo cheered, running over to the hood of the Mercedes.

“WAMUUUUUU!” Mayuta followed after with Hie in tow.

“He’s alright!” Satan chirped, handing Gabi to Babo as he passed.

But Michael was excited about something else, “HE MERGED!”

“HE MERGED!” Satan repeated, throwing his hands into the air.

In the midst of relief, the two Angels hugged one another, ecstatic over seeing their friend alive. After a moment of bonding, though, they realized what they were doing and quickly released one another, attempting to brush off the hug as if it never happened.

“Satan!”

Michael followed Satan’s gaze.

“What the fuck just happened?” Wamu asked, now sitting on the edge of the Mercedes, “Like, my fuckin hat’s been trashed, and I don’t know where my clothes are, but what the fuck?”

Satan opened his arms as he approached, “You merged, Wamu! You MERGED! You’re a Devilman now!”

Satan hugged Wamu, the latter immediately hugging back, and Michael’s smile was now an astounding 83% genuine. As Satan released Wamu, Miko charged in, stealing a hug for herself as she snuggled up to his face.

“Good to see ya!”

“Good to see you too!” Wamu smiled.

As Miko released him, Wamu spoke, “Hey, Mike, hug me. And also, is Gabi okay?”

Michael wrapped his arms around Wamu’s now incredibly thin frame, glad to hear his friend’s voice against his head.

“Gabi just needs healing,” Babo answered, looking down at the boy in his arms.

“I think we ALL need healing,” Mayuta said.

Michael released Wamu, “Agreed.”

“Okay!” Satan chirped as he started giving new instructions.

Michael noticed that Fraless girl pushing herself towards the team. Before Michael could say anything, Miko  _ and Wamu  _ flashed by him, going for the Demon in unison.

They flailed around for a few seconds before finding a strategy. Wamu wasn’t physically strong, not in the slightest, but he was able to  _ turn into water.  _ And then he  _ drained into the Demon’s body,  _ **_possessing her._ **

A Demon possessing a Demon was not something Michael ever thought he would get to witness, and now that he was witnessing it, he was kind of revolted. There was a certain morbid horror that came with watching a Demon eat itself, as Wamu made Fraless’s snake heads snap at her own flesh. Miko cut off the heads he wasn’t using, and soon, the Demon was laying in the street, surrounded by its own ichor.

Wamu came back out from her body, brushing himself off casually.

“That is, by far, the most fucked up thing, I think I have ever done,” although his tone was casual, Wamu expression was of complete shock.

Michael gazed to the rest of the team, and apparently most of them agreed. Except for Satan, of course, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“Okay!” Satan chirped as he clapped his hands, “Let’s load back up into the Mercedes and find Akira and Miki!”

“Uh, should, uh, should I change back?” Wamu asked.

Satan blinked, “OH. Oh, yes, here.”

Satan handed his coat to Wamu, and after a moment of struggling, the boy changed back to his human form. Wamu’s hair was now a whitish blonde. His eyes were slightly smaller, overshadowed by massive black eyelashes that definitely were not there before. His build had somehow gotten even slimmer, looking almost famished in every part of his body but his face, which - besides the eyes - remained unchanged. Even Satan’s trenchocat, which was made for Satan’s small frame, looked big on him.

“Michael, on the way there, heal Gabi,” Satan ordered.

Michael frowned, “You don’t have to tell me to do that.”

“Good!” Satan jumped into the driver’s seat of the Mercedes.

The team moved back into their favorite car, with all the passengers - save for Michael and Gabi - taking up the front seats and the two rows. Babo handed Gabi to Michael before taking his seat, and Michael laid Gabi across the back seat before getting in himself.

Thus, the Mercedes was off once again, this time with a broken windshield!

Michael moved Gabi’s shredded jacket as he started running his fingers over his body. Wounds sealed and mended beneath his fingers, small golden threads connecting the skin of large cuts. Bruises disappeared into Gabi’s mocha skin, and eventually, he looked well again. Michael even healed his broken arm and his broken leg, two injuries Wamu probably hadn’t noticed. Finally, Michael gently set his hand on Gabi’s forehead, looking down at him as relief washed over his body.

“No one dies today,” Michael whispered.

“NOPE!” Babo exclaimed “NOBODY dies on THIS TEAM!”

Michael was startled that someone had heard him, but smiled as the team cheered.

_ Hey, Michael,  _ Wamu’s voice said.

_ What? _

_ I’m in your head. _

Michael gazed over at Wamu to see the boy smirking.

“DAMNIT,” Babo realized, “He’s talking in your head, isn’t he, Michael?”

“You bet I am,” Wamu lifted his head up high, “I will never be out of the loop again.”

Hie laughed audibly, and it was possibly the smallest laugh Michael had ever heard.

“Michael, how’s Gabi?” Satan asked.

“He’s unconscious, but he’s fine now,” Michael gazed back to his unconscious friend, “He had multiple lacerations, a broken leg, and a broken arm.”

“It was awful!” Wamu growled, “That bastard Ghelmer kept ordering his lackey to beat us! I kept telling him that hostage situations work better with well-off hostages, but he wouldn’t listen!”

“You’re a smart boy, Wamu!” Satan complimented from the front, “That’s right! Hostages should always be kept well, but afraid.”

“I cannot believe how uncomfortable I just became,” Miko said.

Michael nodded, not that anyone could see him.

“Everyone, keep your eyes peeled on the skies and the streets!” Satan commanded, “We have to find our other Devilmen!”

The team immediately pressed their faces to the windows. Michael started to follow their lead, but the floor squished under his feet. He picked up his foot to find blood had stained the bottom of his sandal. His stomach started to hurt at seeing this, but at least they had gotten to the boys before more blood could be spilled.

“SHIT!”

But apparently the problems weren’t over.

“AKIRA JUST  _ SMACKED DOWN  _ A FEW STREETS OVER!” Mayuta exclaimed.

Satan turned the Mercedes, following Mayuta’s instructions to their destination. They weaved back through a few familiar streets before coming upon a crater in the road ahead of them.

“AKIRA!” Satan jumped out of the car and ran to the edge of the crater, slipping down into it without hesitation.

“Should we go help?!” Wamu asked.

“Wait,” Michael moved up to the front of the Mercedes, the rest of the team following him, “Let’s see if he needs it.”

-

Satan slid down to where his darling lay.

“Akira!” he kneeled next to him, picking up his love’s head.

Akira was in  _ terrible  _ shape. His body was covered in so many lacerations that his skin was painted in his own ichor, and it seemed that three of his four wings were completely broken. A series of holes in the shape of a bird’s talons were poked through his stomach and both of his arms, draining more ichor from his already weak body.

“She’s,” Akira coughed, “She’s tough!”

“I’m sorry!” Satan took Akira’s hand and held it up to his own face, “I’m sorry, sweetheart!”

“Babe,” Akira coughed, it’s-”

“OH SWEEEETHEART!” a shrill voice shouted, “OH HOOOOONEY!  _ BITE ME!” _

Satan froze. It wasn’t out of fear, or worry. A small flame of unbridled rage had just lit within his stomach, and his body had to readjust in order to accept its presence.

“YOU TOOK  _ MY SWEETHEART, SATAN!  _ You took him away!”

Satan’s head slowly turned - which was never a good sign - to where Sirene was standing. Although she was also badly beaten, her wounds were not as severe as Akira’s.

“The only man that was  _ worthy of me! _ The only Demon I ever truly cared about!” she held her claws to her chest, “And you  _ robbed me of him!” _

The flame was growing inside Satan’s stomach as he just stared at her in silence.

Her headwings fluffed out as she smirked down at him, “So I decided to show you what that feels like. Only problem is, you’re in the way of finishing the job.”

Satan snorted. The snort turned into giggles as he laid Akira’s head gently on the ground, pushing himself up after doing so. The giggles became laughter as he threw his head back, blatantly laughing at Sirene’s words.

“Why are you laughing?!” Sirene demanded.

Satan grinned ear-to-ear, “BECAUSE! You Demonic  **_whore!_ ** You seem to have forgotten one teensy weensy little thing!”

Satan pulled his arms in and threw them out, his wings fluffing out behind him. The wings ripped his shirt, but his overalls were surprisingly still in-tact, covering his body. The only part of his overalls that was bothered was his pant legs, as his ankle wings burst through the denim. His seven eyes lit with the rage of a man who had killed his love too many times. And this Demon Bird had the  _ audacity  _ to claim herself as Akira’s death?

**_Hardly._ **

“I’m Satan!” he finished.

“I DON’T CARE WHO YOU ARE!” Sirene rasped, “I-”

Satan would never let this cretin speak again. Spears flew at her almost instantly, but a few of them missed, allowing her to dodge quite a few of them. She then charged, which was worthless, as Satan teleported behind her, throwing a spear down through her chest.

She screamed, flying up above Satan and into the sky. He grinned up after as her shot after like a bullet.

All he could see was red. Red, writhing rage at a woman who  _ dared  _ to see him as her opponent. The only creature that was capable of handling Satan’s powers was on  _ Satan’s side,  _ so for this  _ slut  _ to think she was even anywhere near  _ worthy  _ of being his foe was an abomination towards everything that Satan stood for.

She could barely  _ amuse him. _

He watched with glee as she ran from the numerous spears that now chased after her. Just when she thought she was going to get away, he would throw a barrier right in her face just to fuck with her. She actually led quite a few of the spears into the barriers, thus eliminating them, and Satan would be impressed if he wasn’t  _ letting her do this.  _ He wanted her to feel like maybe she had a chance, maybe she could get in a hit, only to take it from her 

Finally, she got up the nerve. Flinging her fear to the side, Sirene reared up and charged at Satan once again. He let her get close, close enough he could reach her, and teleported. He teleported not too far away. Close enough that she could see him, but far enough that she had to travel to get to him.

He put that space there for a  _ reason. _

As she flew towards him, at a pretty remarkable speed for a Demon, her wings pushed out massive air currents that threatened to push at him. However, instead of succumbing to her wind-bending powers, Satan formed a bubble around himself, making him impervious to any outside forces. Now that he had his bubble, Satan could do what he  _ meant to. _

Satan formed two doppelgangers behind Sirene, and they immediately began chase. They were almost exact copies of him, save for their gold coloring. Every bit of their gold bodies and wings glimmered and glistened in the moonlight, and the sound of their sparkles caught Sirene’s attention. She ejected her arms at them, but both of them dodged their punches, and, as he boomerang hands came back, these doubles stabbed spears into her limbs, making her hand-less. Their eyes then lit up with white light, charging up beams that they then shot from their mouths at her. They didn’t hit her. Rather, they just scared her, and each “barely missed hit” was only putting more fear into her movements.

She finally got close again, only to hit the edge of Satan’s bubble. She whirled around just in time to see Satan’s doppelgangers disappear, much to her relief. She then started attacking the bubble, thinking she could actually break it. What a silly thought.

“I deserve this,” Satan whispered to his struggling opponent, “I really, really deserve this, Sirene. Do you want to know why?”

“I DON’T GI-”

“Shut up, I’m telling you anyway,” Satan snapped, “Because I, too, have lost someone I loved. Millions upon millions of times, most of those times I can’t even remember. Repeating a time loop is hurtful, Sirene. Taxing. I’m so tired, and when Satan is tired, you know something is incredibly wrong.”

“You have seduced Akira, he has somehow found you to be beautiful, and he has even chosen to fuck you in those few, horrible time loops that I try to forget. I have always hated you for those loops, Sirene. Your connection with Amon was his downfall in those loops, and it was  _ disgusting.  _ You! Are  _ disgusting to me.” _

Sirene had stopped beating on the bubble as she gazed at Satan.

“You will never get Amon back,” Satan declared, “Because, for the first time in my pathetic existence, he is  _ mine.  _ He and Akira are  _ mine, you self righteous bitch.” _

Satan’s eyes began to glow with a bright light, which signaled Sirene to start flying farther into the sky.

Satan grinned up after her, “And your blood will FINALLY BE ON MY HANDS!”

Satan sent one massive, glowing beam out from his mouth, cutting Sirene in half almost instantly. This beam was so strong that it cut through the clouds above them and probably fired pretty far into space. The moon was out of its reach, though, so that’s good.

His glowing eyes turned back into flames as he watched her fall. Wherever her bits may fall, and whoever found them did not matter. All that mattered was that Michael was probably fixing up Akira right now, and that Satan finally got to kill Sirene.

Satan gently floated back down to the earth, his wings fluttering in the gentle breeze. He was thanking ever force that was divine that his overalls were somehow still in-tact, as he neared the ground. And, when he was finally floating less than a foot above the cement, the exact scene he was expecting greeted him.

Michael had already finished healing Akira, and the Devilman was regaining his senses. During Satan’s torture-Sirene-session, Miki had apparently caught back up with the team, and she was hugging Akira with all her might. In fact, the entire group was now sitting in the crater, and when they saw Satan, they gazed up in awe.

Except for Michael, who was generally uninterested.

“Babe!” Akira breathed.

“TEAM SATAN RIDES AGAIN!” Gabi, who was now coherent and excited to be alive, shouted as he pumped his fists into the air.

“And now we finally know what this bastard looks like,” Wamu snickered as he smiled at Satan, his arm locked around Gabi’s shoulders.

Satan had never been more relieved or happy to see a group of people. His friends, his comrades, and Michael, all well and excited to be alive. The hard parts were over. They had all gotten used to each other, they had bonded, and they were complete. This was truly a team that could take out the Demon race, and he be was conductor of this train ride until the end.

Because he didn’t have to deal with six humans anymore. He had to protect his eight friends.

Gabi raised his hand, “So, quick question! Are we actually gonna go back to the Makimura’s place and eat? Because there was a veggie burger there that I am dyin for.”

Satan shrugged, “I mean, I did tell them we would be back.”

“Yay!” Kukun cheered.

“SATAN!” Miki snapped, “WHERE’S MY PARENTS’ CAR?!”

Satan’s feet settled on to the ground as he decided not answering that question was his best choice. He then walked towards the Mercedes, deciding not  _ speaking  _ was an even better choice.

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS’ CAR?!”

“Let’s go, everyone!” Satan chirped, ignoring Miki’s screams.

“SATAAAAAAAAAN!”

-

The Makimuras upheld their end of the deal. Not only was the Vegetarian Diner still open, but they didn’t ask a single question about why the team looked disheveled and exhausted. Of course, there were questions as to whether they were okay, but those were to be expected from caring parents. Everyone was now relatively human-looking, as Miki was covered with Mayuta’s pink shirt, Akira was wearing Babo’s white shirt, and Wamu was still in Satan’s red trenchcoat. Although Satan was cold in nothing but his overalls, the warm, vegan coffee that he now had in his hands was at least providing some warmth. 

However, despite ignoring Miki less than fifteen minutes ago, Satan did have to face what he had done to the Makimura’s car. Fortunately, his lying abilities seemed to come back for this occasion.

“We were lucky enough to get out of it in time,” Satan explained, “The people we were chasing were human traffickers, ready to take Wamu and Gabi to another continent entirely, so their arms were more than capable of destroying the car. If we hadn’t leapt out at the last second, we’d all be dead.”

Mrs. Makimura was horrified, but her husband was furious. Not at Satan, though.

“I can’t believe they’d try something like that!” Mr. Makimura - who Satan now knew was named Noel - slammed his fist against the bar, “Those monsters, stealing children in the late hours of an afternoon!”

Wamu shook his head, “If only we had seen their faces, then we could’ve done something about it.”

“But you’re well now, and that’s what counts!” Mrs. Makimura chirped as she gave Wamu and Gabi more free beverages, “Are you going to keep your hair like that?”

Wamu shrugged, “I mean, those kidnappers were awful, but they were right about one thing: I do look great as a blonde.”

“I agree!” Miki nodded, and Miko’s head whipped to her so fast that Miko’s braid almost hit Akira.

“But don’t worry about getting a new vehicle!” Satan added, “Tomorrow morning, I will drop by your house with a much more... Stable vehicle than the one outside, and you may have it, free of charge.”

Both Makimura parents were stunned, staring at Satan with large eyes.

“Don’t give us any of your vehicles!” Mrs. Makimura waved away the offer, “I’m sure you need them!”

“He doesn’t,” Akira said, “He barely leaves his house.”

Satan smacked Akira’s leg, to which Akira giggled.

Satan had to console the parents himself, “I have my Mercedes, as well as a few other vehicles. It’s really no bother.”

Mrs. Makimura sighed, “Well-”

“No!” Mr. Makimura was adamant, “You have saved these children’s lives! It is us should be giving  _ you  _ a car!”

Satan laughed at his saccharine words. Miki definitely got her attitude from her father.

“Sir, please, it’s my pleasure!” Satan smiled, “You raised Miki and Akira to be wonderful, passionate people! Without their assistance, I would have never been able to get where I am today.”

And that wasn’t a lie.

Satan continued, “I’m not just giving you this car as a repayment for destroying yours! Consider it a “thank you” for raising my friends.”

Mrs. Makimura seemed moved by Satan’s words, and so did Mr. Makimura, even if he showed it less.

“Then so be it,” Mr. Makimura muttered.

You just can’t argue with being told you’re a great parent, especially after your kids just helped save lives.

Satan nodded, “For tonight, allow me to drive you home. Then, in the morning, I’ll drop by with a new vehicle for you.”

Mr. Makimura nodded, “Thank you.”:

“Thank  _ you _ , sir,” Gabi said.

The boys were helping Satan lay it on thick, and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“Now, let’s get back to making dinner!” Mr. Makimura gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before ducking back into the kitchen.

Satan sipped his coffee.

_ YOU’RE COMING TO MY HOUSE TOMORROW! _ Akira cheered in Satan’s head.

Satan smiled over the rim of his mug,  _ Yes, it seems I am. _

_ You should come meet my mom! Like, officially! And Taro, MIki’s little brother! _

Satan frowned,  _ Although I would love to meet your mom, being around that many Makimuras may kill me. I’m already feeling close to death right now. _

And he was. Miki was glaring at him, even if she physically wasn’t even looking in his direction. The Makimura parents were still judging him slightly for the loss of their car, even if the feigned a certain amount of kindness about the situation, and if there was a  _ fourth  _ Makimura, they’d all probably just kill him on sight.

_ Aw, come on, babe! It could be fun! We could spend time together outside the Apple Store! _

Satan raised an eyebrow,  _ The Apple Store? _

_ Yeah,  _ Akira snorted,  _ Your penthouse looks like- _

_ Fuck off. _

Akira tried not to laugh,  _ Pleeeeeease? We could cuddle in my bed while I serenade you with my comic book collection! _

Akira was joking, but to Satan, that honestly sounded like the best way to spend a morning.

_ Okay, fine,  _ Satan huffed,  _ But only if you serenade me with your comic books. _

_ Deal! _

Satan sighed as he took the last sip of his coffee. He really needed a refill, or he was going to freeze to death. He shouldn’t have gotten that angry with Sirene. He should’ve kept his wings hidden, so that he’d at least have that crop top to keep his shoulders and arms warm.

As if Mrs. Makimura heard his thoughts, she handed him her dark green rain jacket.

“You look cold, sweetheart,” she said.

Satan took the coat eagerly, wrapping himself in the less than thermal material, “Thank you.”

“THREE CHEERS!” Gabi declared, “THREE CHEERS TO RYO, OUR FEARLESS LEADER! Without him, WAMU AND I WOULD BE DEAD AS FUCK!”

Satan perked up, “What?”

“HIP HIP!”

“HOORAY!” everyone cheered.

Satan blinked.

“HIP HIP!”

“HOORAY!”

A small tear came to his eye.

“HIP HIP!”

“HOORAY!”

Satan shook his head, “Stop! You would’ve done the same for me.”

“But we would’ve  _ failed!”  _ Gabi pointed his soda at Satan, “Where you succeeded!”

“Yeah, you were something,” Michael mumbled against his straw, avoiding Satan’s gaze.

“AND SO WERE YOU!” Gabi cheered, slapping Michael on the back, “AND MIKI! AND MIKO! AND AKIRA! SHIT, I AM SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE! And now my bro’s got a  _ sick  _ new hairdo!”

Wamu laughed, “Means nothing compared to seeing you, man!”

“Hell yeah!”

Gabi’s and Wamu’s arms immediately locked around one another in a big hug. Satan just kept grinning.

Mrs. Makimura trotted out of the kitchen, plates lining her arms as she sang out, “Who’s ready for dinner?”

“ME!” Wamu slammed his hands down.

There was a general consensus of yells and yeses as Mrs. Makimura handed out the plates.

Babo started to eat, but then had a thought, “Hey, yo, this reminds me of that after credits scene from The Avengers. You know, where they’re eating shawarma?”

“YOU’RE RIGHT!” Gabi laughed.

Michael got really excited, for some weird reason, “So we’re, like, the Avengers?!”

“Hell yeah!” Kukun grinned.

“More like the knock-off Avengers,” Miko snickered.

“Woo!” Miki cheered as she stuffed her face with salad.

Satan felt a hand take his. He looked over to Akira’s smiling face, and his heart felt warm as he smiled back.

Such a large scare had resulted in the best series of unfortunate events. Satan had killed Sirene, Michael had proven his loyalty, and Wamu had become a Devilman. From here, the team could only get stronger, and Satan was no longer afraid of what this loop would throw at them next.

He had a team of friends to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember, back at the end of the Sabbath (chp. 3), people messaged me like "aw, man, I was hoping more people would be Devilmen in the squad!" And I was just like :)  
> I mean, we can't have EVERYONE just be Devilmen from the beginning! Where's the fun in that?  
> Devilman!Wamu will soon be posted to [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/), so make sure to stop by if you want a visual! Thanks for all the feedback and support! I fucking LOVE YOU GUYS.  
> And as always, I will see YOU! In the next chapter! BU BYE!


	14. Playing Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents of your significant other is always complicated, but throw in being Satan, as well as mercy-killing one of the parental units, and you got a situation far above "complicated." As Satan deals with Mrs. Fudo and her unstable heart, he starts to learn that "playing family" is hard to do without actually involving your own feelings.

As per usual, mornings were not Satan’s time. He was curled up in his bed, his giant comforters framing his droopy eyes as he glared out into the morning light. How dare the morning consistently demand he get up. He could just stay in bed, ignoring the world outside, but he had places to go, people to see. There was only one way he could get through the morning.

He sprouted his headwings and opened his seven eyes, as to use his telekinetic powers to accomplish his menial mornings tasks. His coffee mug floated under the brewer in the kitchen, his laundry threw itself into the hamper, and the cat food glided over to Lucille and Samuel’s food bowls, filling them to the brim with cat food. As more menial tasks were added to the list of things Satan refused to get out of bed for, he sat up, gazing at the closet as he considered what to wear. It was a big day, after all, and he needed to make a statement for who he was going to meet. Especially considering the impression he had already left on her.

Hisa Fudo, Akira’s mother, was possibly one of the most complex issues that Satan had ever considered. Not only was she a mother, a type of person that Satan had no idea how to interact with, but she was also the person who witnessed Satan mercy-killing her  _ own husband.  _ Typically, Satan’s murders didn’t reflect back on people he would have to deal with, but this was that one tragic case where he actually had to face his choices. Who knew how this woman felt about him now. Would she hate him right off the bat? Would she be indifferent with a side of seething rage? Only time would tell.

His coffee mug floated up the stairs and into his hands as he continued to stare at the closet, but then his wings fluttered out as he had an idea.

After throwing out a lacy bra and normal white briefs with his telekinesis, he pulled out the most comfortable, iconic outfit he owned. A white, long-sleeved crop top flew out of the closet, followed by a matching pair of obnoxiously baggy pants. Of course, his tennis shoes then flopped down next to the bed, followed by a pair of socks, and a long, beige trench coat with small buckles around the neck.

Sometimes, you just can’t beat the classics.

Satan then took a long, exasperated gulp of his coffee, and he sat the mug on his nightstand as he stared down at his outfit choice. Although he was confident in the choice itself, the day held much less confidence.

“Fuck me,” he said to no one in particular.

“I’d rather not,” came Jenny’s voice.

Satan looked over to the door, where his second-in-command was standing, her face unmoving She still had on her face-cleansing mask and her pajamas: a long nightgown that almost touched her toes, and red bunny slippers that matched her wild hair.

Satan snorted, “Taking today off?”

“Indeed,” she held a content Eve in her arms, “You are going out to the Makimura’s, correct?”

“Yeah,” Satan sighed, “But since you’re taking the day off, I’ll walk back after I give them their car. Don’t worry about picking me up.”

“Understood.”

Jenny shuffled across the floor to his side. Her shuffles were concerned or nervous, rather, she just seemed sleepy like Satan was.

“Sir?” she asked upon reaching his side.

Satan met her gaze, his headwing caressing her arm in a subconscious display of affection, “Yes?”

“You handled the kidnapping yesterday very well,” Jenny handed Eve off to Satan, and the snake immediately started coiling around Satan’s body, “Make sure you handle today with the exact opposite mindset.”

“Duly noted,” Satan grumbled as Eve smacked his head with her tail.

Eve then glared at him, as if that was somehow his fault.

Jenny shuffled back out, “Have a good day, Lord Satan.”

“You too, Jenny.”

Satan gazed at Eve, his brow furrowing. The first time he had seen Eve - the first time he  _ met  _ her - was when he was being honored as a spirit down in Brazil. He was barely old enough to perceive anything, yet he remembered her being there. The people of his tribe would regard her as one of their own, letting her slither around and observe their daily rituals, but her interest always seemed to be on him for reasons he couldn’t explain.

To be fair, he traveled back to the Amazon with Professor Fikira for numerous reasons, but one of them was to find out more about this snake. It didn’t take very long to find her, either, as Satan was walking around the forests with her wrapped around his arms in less than a week. He searched high and low for more of her species - a snake that even looked similar would suffice - but no other species could compare to Eve’s vivid coloring or her head shape. Her eating habits were possibly the strangest; she was a herbivore, with a passion for fruits and berries. She detested eating any living creatures, and would often hiss at Satan when he tried to feed them to her.

There was no way Satan  _ couldn’t  _ take her home with him. 

However, even to this day, Satan knew very little about her. An enigma wrapped in scales, Eve was a mystery that only this loop held. Satan didn’t mind, though, as she had become fantastic company, with a personality to boot.

Satan gazed at his outfit choice one more time as Eve cuddled up in his arms.

“What do you think, Eve?” he asked, “Does a crop top scream “I know I killed your husband, but hear me out?” “

As if understanding his words, Eve lifted her head to gaze over at the bed. She blinked once before setting her head back on Satan’ shoulder.

“I’m glad we agree.”

-

It was weird for Satan to roll-up to the Makimura’s and not just wait for his passengers. He would actually have to get out of the vehicle, go inside and into a foreign area, filled with unusual people. Considering this nerve-racking fact, Satan got out of the car and decided to have a smoke before he went in.

It was difficult to choose which car to give to the Makimuras. They were a family unit, after all, and Satan had no idea how family units worked in their vehicles. He did a little research earlier that morning, sat in the garage looking at his cars, and finally decided to give them his BMW. He had used this car to take the cats and Eve to vet appointments, so surely this would work for transporting children.

Satan sighed, “The things I do for love.”

He put out his cigarette before striding up to the house, his trenchcoat fluttering behind him. He then knocked upon the wood of the Makimura’s door, and he could hear the noise echo through the entryway.

“Taro, get the door!” a muffled version of Mrs. Makimura’s voice snapped.

A pair of light, small feet hit the ground and slumped toward the door, most likely belonging to Taro. Each step sounded as if the boy was dragging an entire army with his bare hands across the Sahara Desert, desperately searching for water as he went.

“Just get the door!” Miki’s muffled voice snapped.

The boy’s steps quickened, and the door opened.

“Hey,” Taro’s eyes suddenly lit up “ARE YOU RYO?”

Satan blinked, “Yes.”

“AKIRA! YOUR BOYFRIEND’S HERE!” Taro grinned up to Satan, “Hey, did you know Akira picks his nose?”

Of all the things Satan could expect a person to say, that wasn’t even in the top fifty.

Satan raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

“Yeah! He picks his nose, and sometimes,” Taro glanced back into the house before continuing, “He eats his own boogers!”

“TARO!” Akira roared from somewhere.

Satan’s eyes narrowed as he looked at this small boy, but not for his hilarious accusations. Long, black lashes fanned out from the kid’s eyes, and his hair was wild under his ball cap. Satan was almost stunned as he realized why Taro looked this way, and was even more stunned that no one had told him about this situation.

_ Taro?  _ Satan said in Taro’s head.

This small word caused Taro to stiffen as he gazed up to Satan.

_ What?  _ the child asked.

“Well, I’ll be damned...” Satan was tempted to laugh at his own words.

This child was a Devilman, yet he seemed so level-headed. At his age, he should be foaming at the mouth for some kind of meat, especially in this household. Unfortunately, now was not the time to figure out this mystery.

“RYO!” Akira ran through the entryway, “Hey!”

A smile flashed across Satan’s face, “Hello.”

“Taro, stop forcing him to stand outside!” Akira pushed Taro aside with his foot, although the small boy fought back, “Come in!”

Satan moved past the two and tried to go to the living room.

“Wait!” Akira stopped him once he was in the door, “You, you gotta take off your shoes.”

Satan frowned, but obliged, pushing off both of his sneakers with his feet and pushing them against the wall with the rest of the family’s shoes. His hand was suddenly taken, and Satan sighed at the familiar feeling of Akira’s warm skin against his. The two then made their way into the house.

The house was just as cheesy and Catholic as Satan had last seen it, and the giant print of  _ The Last Supper  _ by Leonardo da Vinci was just ham-fisted at this point. It wasn’t an uncomfortable space, though, as the furniture looked quite soft, and the religious iconography was just annoying at best. Miki was doing her homework in the living room’s l-shaped couch with her poor, hopefully-fed cat by her side.

“Makimura,” Satan growled.

Miki narrowed her eyes at him with a smile, “Asuka.”

Akira yanked Satan’s hand as they continued through. As they made their way to the stairs, Satan caught a conversation between Taro and Miki.

“Akira’s boyfriend’s pretty!”

Miki giggled, “Taro, shush!”

“Akira’s really been swept off his feet, huh?” Taro snickered.

“Yeah, I guess you were right,” Miki replied, “Akira really is a princess!”

Satan’s face heated up at the edges of his cheeks, but he couldn’t help but snicker. He gazed over to Akira, the latter who was now pouting with a red face.

“You okay, princess?” Satan asked.

Akira side-eyed his boyfriend, “Shut up.”.

Satan chuckled. It was obvious his princess hadn’t been up for long, as Akira was still wearing his “pajamas.” Apparently, when actually home and asleep in his own bed, all Akira wore were his boxers. His dinosaur-covered boxers. Not only were Akira’s boxers adorable, but Satan got that perfect view of Akira’s muscles without a shirt on. Indeed, Akira was more fit in this loop than any other, and Satan couldn’t help but trace those buff, strong arms with his eyes. As he started to glaze over Akira’s pecs, his fingers were tempted to follow, longing to feel the depth of each crease in Akira’s skin, to feel that warmth beneath his fingertips.

_ Like what you see, there? _

Satan shook his head, as if coming out from a dream, “Huh?”

Akira was grinning at him. They had stopped before the top step of the staircase, and only now did Satan notice his feet had even stopped moving.

Akira continued,  _ You were just, like... Checking me out, weren’t you? _

Most would feel embarrassment at being caught checking out their significant other for the first time, but Satan just shrugged.

_ No. I was imagining your skin beneath my fingers. _

Akira blinked, looking slightly concerned.

Satan frowned,  _ No, not like that. Like, sexually. I’m not a cannibal, Akira. _

_ OH,  _ Akira grinned again, his cheeks suddenly turning pink before he went on,  _ But I thought you’d be the one under me! _

Satan rolled his eyes, smirking back at his short Devilman,  _ In your dreams, lover boy. If anyone is going to be under anybody, it’s you who is going to be under me. _

Satan leaned towards his love,  _ And trust me, you’re gonna like it down there. _

Satan then swiftly turned to lead Akira up the last step, and the latter stumbled over the stoop.

_ Holy shit,  _ Akira muttered.

But then, a woman’s voice interrupted them, “Ryo!”

Satan gazed over to see Mrs. Fudo. She was sitting on her bed with a book and a hot cup of tea on her nightstand. Unlike her son, she was fully dressed. She wore a long cream dress with pink and blue flowers trailing down her right side, and her shoulders were covered by a dark blue shawl that fit with the dress’s color scheme. Her hair was neatly combed out as it elegantly laid across her shoulders. Despite the bags under her eyes, you wouldn’t know this woman was suffering.

“Hello!” she chirped, “And, Akira! Get dressed!”

Akira gave Satan a kiss on the cheek, but as he did so, something pinched Satan’s butt, making him squeak. He glared after Akira as the Devilman trotted down the hall, a touch of mischief in his steps. 

_ You asshole,  _ Satan growled.

_ You got a cute butt! Can’t help it. _

Satan was thus abandoned in the hallway as he looked back to Mrs. Fudo.

“Come in here!” she pat a seat on the bed, “I want to talk with you!”

Satan walked over, taking his seat next to her with a bounce. Her bed was extra springy.

She closed her book before looking to him, “I hope you don’t have anything planned, because I have a fun morning for us!”

Satan tensed up. A fun morning for  _ us? _

“I don’t really have anything planned,” he replied.

“Great!” she clapped her hands, “See, I want to go out shopping with you, get to know you a little, if that’s alright?”

She... She wanted to spend time with him? Him, the man who had to mercy-kill her husband, right in front of her? This was already getting weird, and Satan just got here.

“Sounds great,” Satan said, despite his better judgement.

“Excellent! Okay,” her eyes narrowed slightly, “Now, I have a question for you. A question I hate to ask, but I don’t want to be ignorant. You go by male pronouns, yet you have very well developed breasts. Are you transitioning, are you waiting to transition... What is happening there?”

This was the start to a very long day, wasn’t it, “Uh, actually, I’m intersex.”

Akira walked in right after Satan gave his answer. Satan glanced over to see Akira in a red band t-shirt with torn-off sleeves and khaki shorts.

“Intersex?” Mrs. Fudo’s eyes grew wide, “Fascinating!”

“MOM!” Akira sat on the other side of the bed, looking extremely fussy, “I leave you for five minutes, and this is what you’re asking?!”

Mrs. Fudo frowned, “Well, you’re  _ dating him,  _ so I want to know about him! And I am a doctor!”

Wait. She already knew they were dating?

Akira hid his face in his hands, “How about we start with a normal question! Like,  _ his job?” _

She blinked, “OH! Yes, what do you do, Ryo? It’s impressive for someone of your age to have a full-time job!”

Satan currently wished he was on the payroll for getting ran over by a train, but apparently that didn’t “contribute to society” enough to be a job.

“I’m a teacher at Ohio State University in the United States,” Satan answered, “I’m currently an adjunct professor.”

Mrs. Fudo’s eyes grew even wider, “How old are you?”

“Nineteen,” Satan replied, even though that was only in physicality.

“That’s amazing!” Mrs. Fudo hopped off the bed, “You’ll have to tell me all about how you got your job at some point today!”

Satan tried not to grimace, but it was really hard to resist. It was obvious that Mrs. Fudo was trying to be happy and put on a good face, but she was trying so hard that it was becoming annoying. Satan would absolutely call her out on it, but Akira would probably condemn him for doing so. After all, she was a grieving widow.

But then Satan remembered something that may be able to save his day, “Well, uh, Mrs. Fudo, I can’t drive us anywhere. I’m giving the Makimuras the car I brought with me, so I’m not sure we can get to the mall.”

“Nonsense!” Mrs. Fudo just wouldn’t let him go, would she, “We can walk!”

As Mrs. Fudo went into her closet for shoes, she didn’t notice Satan glaring at Akira.

_ It’s not my fault!  _ Akira frowned,  _ I didn’t know we were doing anything until two minutes before you came in! Mom was like “I wanna take your boyfriend out today” and I was like “WHAT?” _

Satan shook his head,  _ That’s not my concern. Your mom already knew I was your boyfriend? _

_ Well duh,  _ Akira rolled his eyes,  _ It was the first thing I told her after me and Miki got home last night. _

_ How did she react?! _

Akira pondered,  _ Uh, honestly, I wasn’t paying attention. I was tired from fighting Sirene. _

Satan glanced over to Mrs. Fudo with concern.

_ Babe, don’t worry! She probably thinks you’re great! _

_ I had to mercy-kill her husband, Akira. Are you sure about that? _

_... Well, now that you mention it, not really. _

_ Thanks. _

_ I have to be honest, babe! I’m not gonna lie to you! _

Satan frowned,  _ I guess. _

_ It’ll be fine. She’ll see how great of a guy you are, and then be like “wow, Akira, I can’t believe your boyfriend is so awesome.” _

Satan smiled despite his mood,  _ Stop that, you. _

“Alright!” Mrs. Fudo stood back up with flip flop sandals on her feet, “Let’s go!”

She trotted out of the room, and Satan slinked off the bed to follow. He heard Akira’s feet hit the ground behind him as they followed her towards the stairwell. This was almost nerve-racking. The day after going after a group of blood-thirsty Demons, Satan was spending a family-friendly, fun morning with the  _ mother of his boyfriend.  _ That is typically not what a person should do after being covered in the ichor of their enemies.

The walk to the mall was kind of awkward. Although Satan walked in front of the two Fudos, Mrs. Fudo was very determined to ask him every question ever asked about his job. She learned about his pension plan, his students, his incredible intellect, the school he worked at, and every other aspect of being an adjunct professor. The menial talk was so boring that Satan wished he could just say “Oh yeah, and this is all a cover up for my REAL JOB,” and then start talking about the illegal weapons’ ring he had a foot in.

But that wasn’t exactly the best impression to lead with at this point.

Finally, they reached the mall, so at least Satan would have something to do besides be drilled about his financial situation. However, upon entering the shopping center, some part of the universe decided that Satan should have a decent day, as a very familiar group of delinquents came out of a nearby chocolate store, followed by a tall man in a pink outfit.

Satan had never been more relieved to see such a group of weirdos.

“Wamu!” Satan called, hoping with all his being they would hear him.

Wamu looked up, his dark blonde hair curling out from under his hat, “SA-”

Babo smacked him.

“RYO!”

The boys made their way over to where Satan, Akira, and Mrs. Fudo were standing. All the boys were in typical attire of hoodies and baggy leg-wear. Wamu, however, was much taller than he had been since before becoming a Devilman, so his clothes looked far too wide on his thin form. Wamu was so tall, in fact, that he towered over Michael, and thus Satan. Satan put two and two together and realized why the boys were at the mall in the first place: to buy Wamu new clothes. What was more surprising, however, was that Michael was with them, wearing a pink, sleeveless jumpsuit with horizontal white stripes. The legs bunched up at his ankles, revealing white flip flops with pink roses on them.

_ You still look like a whore,  _ Satan smirked.

Michael glared,  _ You look like an episode of “What Not to Wear.” _

Satan narrowed his eyes,  _ How... How do you even know what that is? _

“Hey!” Wamu chirped, his brown eyes glinting, “What are you guys doin here?”

Satan went back to paying attention to his actual friends.

“We’re out with my mom!” Akira proudly wrapped his arm around his mother’s shoulders.

“Hello!” she held out her hand to the boys, “Please, call me Hisa! And that goes for you too, Ryo.”

“Hello, Miss Hisa!” Gabi took her hand and shook it, “We’re Sa-”

Babo smacked him.

“-Ryo and Akira’s buddies!” Gabi finished, “I’m Gabi!”

“I’m Wamu.”

“I’m Babo, this is Hie!”

“I’m Kukun!”

Each introduction came with a friendly handshake and a smile, save for Michael, who wasn’t paying attention.

Michael then realized it was his turn, “And I’m Michael!”

Satan snorted. Michael glared.

“It’s very nice to meet all of you!” Hisa chirped, “Me and my boys are here to find some new clothes! Would you care to join us?”

“Well,” Wamu looked hesitant.

Satan jumped into Wamu’s head and begged,  _ Please, please, for the love of all that is unholy, fucking join us. I will die if you don’t. _

Wamu smiled, “Sure! We’re here to get some new threads, too.”

_ Thank you, Wamu. _

_ You got it, boss. _

“Excellent!” Hisa was very excited now, “I get to meet all of Akira’s friends today! Now, I have no idea where anything is in this mall Could one of you boys take us to a department store?”

Satan actually didn’t do any in-store shopping, so he, too, had no idea where they were going.

“Follow, me!” Gabi declared as he marched forward.

The rest of the group followed as mild conversation dispersed among the group’s members. In particular, Mrs. Fudo fell back to speak to Satan, the latter of which was worried about what she wished to speak about.

Hisa leaned in, “I, I have a curious question. Do these boys have enough money to pay for their things? Their clothes look very worn.”

Satan glanced over and realized she was right. There were faded stains, small tears, and set-in wrinkles in many of the pieces that the boys were wearing. Satan became particularly worried about Gabi, who had a shirt peering out from under his hoodie that had a massive hole in the bottom seam.

“I hadn’t noticed,” Satan almost felt bad for it, “I guess they don’t.”

Hisa smiled, “Then I’ll help them out!”

Satan gazed to her, “Hisa, please, I’ll help them. I have enough money to-”

“I think you’ve helped them enough.”

That was a very eerie thing to hear from her chipper voice. Satan wasn’t sure what emotions went with that phrase, as Hisa’s actual tone was so juxtaposed to her words that it just left Satan confused. However, it was now very apparent that whatever was working under that forced, happy demeanor wasn’t just a deep sadness for the loss of her husband.

But Satan would treat the statement normally to avoid trouble, “I guess that’s true.”

She put a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you!”

Satan nodded.

And thus, they entered their first store. It was a rather large department store, taking up three different floors of the mall. The floors were so clean that Satan could see his reflection in them, so he played with his hair as the strolled in. They even happened to walk in near the mens’ clothing, much to Wamu’s delight.

“I have no fuckin clue what my size even is now,” Wamu realized as he started going through racks of clothes.

“Let me help!” Mrs. Fudo started looking with him, “My son used to be a bean pole like you. Can you believe that?”

Wamu chuckled, “Yeah, I sure can. I actually met him when he looked like that.”

Satan feigned looking at dress pants in order to hear the conversation.

“Are you part of my son’s little team?” Mrs. Fudo asked.

Team? Satan’s heart stopped. Di _ d Mrs. Fudo know about Team Satan?  _ More importantly,  _ did she know  _ **_why_ ** _ they were called Team Satan? _

_ Hey,  _ Michael obviously didn’t care about Satan’s identity issues,  _ How’s “meet the parents” day going? I can’t believe you of all people would try and play family. _

Satan’s brow furrowed at the pant rack,  _ FUCK OFF, I’M LISTENING TO PEOPLE. _

“Uh, yeah!” Wamu replied, “I’m part of that little team.”

“Very nice! And all of your friends are, as well?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I getcha, I getcha! In that case, you’re shopping for new sizes because you became one of those Devil people, yes? Akira and I had to do that, too.”

“Yup!”

“Okay, then I’m an expert on this!” Hisa finally chirped.

As Mrs. Fudo and Wamu went off, Satan’s worries only increased.

_ Akira, does your mother know who I am? _

_ No, _ Akira walked to his side,  _ Why? _

_ She’s acting weird, and I’m worried. _

Akira snickered,  _ Are you worried about impressing my mom? _

_ No,  _ Satan grimaced,  _ I’m worried about your mother realizing I’m SATAN. _

_ Babe, you are worrying way too much,  _ Akira wrapped his arm around Satan’s lower back, his hand resting on his hip,  _ My mom still thinks Satan has horns and hooves. _

_ Gross,  _ Satan frowned,  _ Why does no one understand the difference between me and Baphomet? _

_... What the hell is a Baphomet? _

_ I’ll tell you later, sweetie. _

_ Well, anyway, my mom isn’t very... Savvy in terms of Demons and stuff,  _ Akira snorted out loud,  _ Then again, neither was I before I met you. _

“PDA!” a voice shouted.

Satan glared over at a snickering Kukun.

“Shut it!” Satan snapped, Akira giggling behind him.

“Gross,” Michael muttered as he walked behind them, “And, uh, excuse me, I’m actually  _ looking at clothes.” _

Satan glared back at him, “Well, what if I want dress pants, huh? Have you ever thought of that, Archslut?”

“You have no professionalism in anything you do,” Michael sneered.

“Excuse me,” Satan turned up his nose, “I am very professional as a professor, colleague, and Origin of Evil. You’re just jealous that I can pull off dress pants better than you.”

“Have you seen my legs?” Michal asked.

“Yeah, I have! Are you trying to hide them?” Satan asked.

_ “I could crush you with them,”  _ Michael growled.

Kukun passed them on the other side of the rack, “He has great legs, leave him alone.”

Michael turned red as Satan was about to pull Akira away. However, Hisa’s voice interrupted them all.

“Akira!” she called, “Come here!”

Akira glanced over and frowned, “Darnit. I’ll be back, babe.”

Akira released Satan’s hand before stalking over to where his mother and Wamu stood. Satan was now left between a rock and a hard place, or Michael and Kukun respectively, as Kukun rounded the corner and stood at Satan’s side.

“Hey,” he whispered, “Wanna do something actually fun?”

Satan looked over, “Eh?”

“Something fun,” Kukun grinned, “Wanna join?”

Well, it was better than waiting for Akira, he supposed, “Uh, sure.”

“Michael!” Kukun cheered, “Come on!”

As Satan followed behind Kukun, he glanced to Michael for explanation, but it seemed his twin was just as lost as he was. Soon, the boys arrived at where Gabi, Hie, and Babo were: in the makeup department. Gabi and Babo had a bunch of lipsticks in their pockets, and Hie seemed to be keeping some sort of watch.

“What is going on here?” Satan asked.

“Okay,” Gabi pointed to a female employee that looked visually agitated, “This bitch mouthed off a guy that was looking for his own lip... Thing earlier, so we decided to fuck up her day!”

Gabi went back to what he had been doing before Satan arrived, which was apparently replacing the lipsticks, “So we’ve started replacing these things with those other things, so that at some point, she’ll have to figure out what goes where and put them all back where they belong! You in?”

“Did you give the man the lipstick he was looking for?” Satan asked.

“Hie did,” Babo doded.

“I’m in!” Satan nodded eagerly.

“No!” Michael put his hands on his hips, “She could just be-”

“Michael!” Gabi interrupted, “My lip thing man, my glossy lips friend! If you wanted a certain color, and she told you that you shouldn’t be wearing makeup, what would you do?!”

Satan glared at “Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes” Michael. Michael’s eyes flashed between the lipsticks in Gabi’s hand and Gabi’s face, his brow furrowing. That’s when Satan realized that Michael had actually put more work into his makeup that day, with an extra focus on eyeliner and highlights.

“I can’t actually help you,” Michael scratched the back of his head, “But I won’t stop you.”

“Why can’t you help?” Gabi demanded.

“Uh...”

Everyone stared at Michael, waiting for an answer. Satan was pretty sure Michael was acting on his morals; he’d never prank anyone that wasn’t Satan.

“... I’m wanted.”

Satan’s eyes grew, “WHAT?”

“I’m wanted!” Michael frowned, “I may have accidentally without knowing what I was doing in a situation I was unaware of stolen a pretzel.”

“No no no,” Satan grinned, shaking his head, “What else did you do? You can’t be  _ wanted  _ for something like that.”

Michael glared into the core of Satan’s soul, but the latter just kept grinning. Satan’s curiosity was brimming at this point.

“HOW? How are you wanted?!”

Michael looked away, avoiding the group’s gazes, “I got into a fist fight with a guy.”

“OF COURSE!” Satan cackled, “ “I’m Michael, and I’m virtuous-” MY ASS! You beat up a human!”

“He was going to hit me with his car!” Michael pouted.

“HA!” Satan started laughing.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Kukun mumbled under the sound of Babo laughing.

“Okay, Satan, take these!” Gabi shoved a bunch of lipsticks into Satan’s arms, ““Now, Babo, Hie, and I have just been putting these guys in the other lip thing cases, but you can put them anywhere! I don’t care! GO!”

Satan considered his options as he stowed the lipsticks in his pocket. He could put them in another part of the store, but that would inconvenience the employees that weren’t involved, so he decided to stay in this department.

He casually walked around, looking into cases and looking over makeup. Everything he looked at screamed “Michael,” and while that wasn’t exactly an enthusiasm booster, it wasn’t a mood killer, either. It was then that he had the perfect idea. He had to concentrate all of his powers, especially since he couldn’t just bring out his wings or his eyes, but this could work.

He glanced up and positioned himself nonchalantly, making sure the camera could see him casually checking on one display case. Then, using his powers, he teleported another lipstick inside one of the cases that was off-camera. The space between him and the lipstick would keep him from getting in trouble, but his plans would still succeed. He did this with all the lipsticks Gabi had given him, and started back towards his friends.

However, before he could reach the aisle he knew Gabi was in, Kukun made a surprise appearance.

“Hey!”

Satan stopped, “Hello.”

Kukun approached, scratching the back of his head. He was wearing the same damn pink shirt that he wore  _ every time  _ Satan saw him, and, at this point, Satan was pretty sure he knew the reason why.

“Uh, can I talk with you about Mike for a second?”

And that was the reason Satan was thinking of.

Satan shrugged, “Sure. What is it?”

“So, uh, I’m sure you’ve noticed that, uh-”

“You have the largest crush on Michael since my crush on Akira. Yes, I noticed.”

Kukn turned red as his brow furrowed, “You don’t have to be so blunt about it.”

Satan smirked, “It’s so obvious. How can I not be?”

Kukun scoffed, “Uh, anyway, since it is obvious,  _ how is he not noticing my feelings?” _

Kukun’s frustrated expression made Satan laugh, “Because he’s never been flirted with before! Michael is a sheltered child, like, a homeschooled kid that was never allowed outside. He probably doesn’t even know what flirting is.”

“Really?” Kukun perked up, as if this answer was relieving.

“Yeah!” Satan snorted, “What, did you think he was flat-out ignoring you?”

“YEAH,” Kukun stomped on the ground, “Like, you know, you want the guy you’re flirting with to give a signal on whether he’s interested or not! And I’ve gotten nothing!”

Suddenly, something clicked in Satan’s head, “Gotten nothing? Kukun, Michael wore more makeup today!”

Kukun obviously had no idea what that meant.

Satan rolled his eyes, “He wore more makeup to look nice for  _ you, dumbass.” _

Now Kukun got it, “Oh shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit!” Satan bumped Kukun’s shoulder with his hand, “You’re just not looking in the right places! He is definitely into you!”

“Shit, man,” Kukun looked off, “Then I gotta work for him.”

Satan blinked, “What?”

“I gotta look fly for Mike!” Kukun’s hands balled-up with determination, “I gotta, like, I don’t know, get a shirt that fits me!”

Satan laughed. “Okay, okay, here’s an idea: how about you and I find some stuff for you to wear?”

Kukun’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas, “Right now?”

“No,” Satan hushed his excited companion, “Not today. Michael’s here with us, and it’s gotta be surprise! Some day, maybe this week, the two of us will come back to the mall, and we can find you some nice-fitting, good-looking clothes. Deal?”

Kukun nodded eagerly, “Deal!”

They exchanged high-fives. However, Satan’s excitement was interrupted by a thought he had just over twenty-four hours ago. A thought about Kukun’s intentions.

Satan held up a finger, “But, uh, just one thing.”

Kukun blinked, “What’s up?”

“Right now, Michael is... Generally emotionally compromised,” Satan folded his hands, “And I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

Kukun nodded.

“So!” Satan smiled, “I am assuming I can trust you not to abuse him in his emotional state?”

Kukun waved his hands as if this assumption was obvious, “Well, duh! I’d never fuck with Michael like that! And hey, if I do, take me straight to Hell. If I turn out to be that kind of dickbag, I definitely shouldn’t be rollin with this team, right?”

Satan grinned, “Great answer.”

After Satan and Kukun reconvened with the rest of the boys, the group then made their way back through the store to get to the men’s section. This actually took a little more work than expected, because Gabi was acting like he knew where he was going, when in fact, the group was led through the shoes’ department twice. Eventually, Babo had to stride out ahead of everyone, and they finally got back to the mens’ section.

Hisa, Akira, and Wamu were at the counter. Their cashier’s eyes kept flipping between the three of them, probably wondering if there were related or not.

“Hey!” Gabi chirped, causing Wamu to turn, “How’d shoppin go?”

Wamu held up a good amount of clothes before setting them on the counter, “Great!”

“Bro!” Babo exclaimed, “Can you pay for those?”

“Don’t have to!” Wamu grinned, “Akira’s mom is paying for me.”

“DUDE,” Gabi pouted, “I should’ve got something, then!”

“You piece of shit,” Wamu snickered.

Satan walked over to the Fudos, “Hisa, are there any other stores you want to go to?”

She pondered for a moment, tapping her just-swiped credit card before she had an idea, “Yes! Actually, I think there is!”

And thus, they left the department store. The group re-configured itself, the boys all clamoring back together as they interrogated Wamu’s fashion choices, and Satan immediately took Akira’s hand, not wanting to let go.

“I have a question!” Hisa suddenly chirped, “Ryo, is Michael your brother? You two look awfully alike.”

Satan covered Michael’s mouth with his free hand before Michael could scream at Mrs. Fudo, “Yes, we are. We’re twins.”

The boys behind Hisa were trying not to laugh, but they were doing a very poor job at it. Based on the two “you look alike” scenarios before now, this was that one time the Angel brothers couldn’t explode at the poor woman that posed the question.

“I thought so!” she smiled, “You’re both adorable!”

Satan lifted his hand from Michael’s mouth, “Thank you.”

Then, Hisa suddenly stopped in front of a new store, her eyes glowing with inspiration. She grinned at Satan, and he suddenly felt very targeted by her gaze.

“Now, Ryo, it’s your turn!” she chirped.

Satan was a little scared, “My turn for what?”

“Time with me!” she said, taking his hand, “I want to spend time with my future son-in-law!”

**_Future son-in-law?_ **

Satan’s hands started sweating, “Uh, ma-”

She wouldn’t have another word. She pulled him back through the store, and as Satan was pulled away from his friends, he realized where they were. The store was lined with only one product, a product that expanded across every wall and was hung all around the floor. It wasn’t a large store, since it only had one item, but that one item was numerous in size, color, and style.

It was a dress store

“Mom!” Akira called after from who knows where.

This almost felt akin to falling from Heaven. Satan was separated from everything he knew and loved, there was a parent involved, Michael was there. Seemed similar.

“Now!” she let go of his hand, “Ryo! I have numerous questions for you!”

Her tone was so chipper that it was almost scary.

Satan hesitated, “Alright?”

“Are you a Devilman?” she asked as she looked through some dresses.

“Uh,” Satan then realized he had no choice but to lie, “Yeah.”

“I thought so,” she handed him a long, cream-colored summer dress, “Now, why did you make my son a Devilman?”

Her tone still wasn’t wavering, which was even scarier.

“Because I trust him,” Satan replied, “I assume you know what we’re doing?”

“I do,” she handed him a short, black, long-sleeve maxi dress that would hug anyone that wore it, “But surely you understand that, as his mother, I worry.”

Satan grimaced as she handed him a floral pink dress, “I do, but, wait, what are these dresses even for?”

She responded without hesitation, “You.”

That’s what Satan was dreading.

“You are a beautiful man, and you deserve to look nice,” she declared.

Yeah right. There was only one reason any mother would do something like this, and it made Satan’s blood boil. He wouldn’t yell at Hisa for claiming he and Michael look alike, but he would be damned (again) if he didn’t call her out for this bullshit.

“I am a beautiful man as I am,” Satan started hanging the dresses back up, “You just want me to look feminine next to your son.”

Mrs. Fudo whipped around so fast that her hair hit Satan’s arm, “What?!”

“You are upset because I am  _ correct,”  _ Satan sneered.

“You have a wonderful body!” she put her hands on her hips, “It has nothing with wanting you to look female! You’d just be prettier in a dress!”

“Prettier like a  _ woman,”  _ Satan sneered.

Satan’s words seemed to hit Hisa as a look of dawning came across her face. Her hands fell from her hips as she let out a sigh.

“Sweetheart,” she tried not to look him in the eye, “I’m... I’m sorry. I’m not doing this because I want you to look like a woman.”

She took another dress from one of the clothing racks. It was a long, dark green dress with no sleeves, and it had a slit up the side, all the way to the hip. Her eyes glazed over it with a fond melancholy.

“When me and Hikaru first started dating,” she muttered, “I tried to wear every dress I owned. They were the only clothes that I felt pretty in at the time, and any time we’d go on dates, he’d always compliment my dresses. I had so many of them, and...”

Satan blinked.

“And I guess,” tears started to swell in her eyes, “I guess I... I just wanted to share that with you. I’m not doing a very good job at it though, am I? Forcing you into them without giving you the story.”

Satan frowned. Goddamnit, she was trying to be sweet.

She hung the green dress back up, “I’m sorry.”

Satan reached past her, feeling his heart scream “STOP” as he pulled the dress back off the rack, “Hisa, you’re right. That was a terrible presentation. But a good concept.”

She gazed up, her watery eyes now having a slight sparkle.

“We’ll keep looking at dresses,” Satan said begrudgingly, “If, if that’s the real reason you wanted us to.”

It was the least he could do for her. He was part of the reason she was unstable, anyway.

“But listen,” Satan added, “I get cold very easily, so if we’re gonna dress me, let’s keep that in mind. This green dress works, as long as we can get a jacket or a shawl to go with it.”

“Oh!” she nodded, “My apologies.”

Satan shrugged, “I look like a fashion model who’s been dealing crack. It’s hard to pinpoint the origin of my aesthetic.”

She laughed, “Alright, then let’s go to more winter and fall dresses!”

The two walked over towards a new set of dresses. Out of the corner of his eye, Satan spotted the boys joking around. They were all holding their own set of dresses, laughing and critiquing one another’s choices. Akira was holding a short, sleeveless black dress up to his body as he made a stupid pose.

_ Fuck, I love him. _

“So, what about sweater dresses?” Hisa asked.

Satan perked up, “Uh, yeah. That sounds good.”

As Hisa started looking through new dresses, handing a few to Satan right off the bat, she hit Satan with a question he couldn’t have seen coming.

“He was dead before I saw him at the airport, wasn’t he?”

Satan really needed to pay more attention, “Huh?”

“Hikaru,” she put another dress in Satan’s arms, “He was dead long before I saw him at the airport, wasn’t he?”

Satan cringed at his own answer, even if he was telling the truth, “Yeah, he was.”

“There was really nothing, was there? Nothing we could have done.”

Satan shook his head, “No.”

She stopped on the rack, and her hands wrapped around the metal pole that held up the dresses. For a moment, Satan had no idea what was happening, but when started to shake, he knew.

She was trying not to cry.

“Hisa,” Satan put the dresses on top of one of the racks, “Hisa, I’m sorry. I am so sorry he couldn’t be saved. But I want you to think about something.”

She turned to him, her eyes red from her tears.

“Your husband may be gone, but you are still here. You are here, and you have a wonderful son, one that finally has a chance to have a mother in his life. I’ve never had parents, and everyday that affects me. I feel that loss, I feel that lacking, and I know Akira has too. But now, you have a chance to be there for him, to be a mom. I know losing Hikaru will take some time to get over, but... Maybe thinking about Akira will help?”

She gazed at him for a few seconds, her eyes clouded with questions Satan couldn’t read. A lot was running through this older woman’s mind, enough for Satan to relate to her, but then, she smiled.

“You’re right.”

Satan blinked. More and more humans were agreeing with him, and it wasn’t through temptation, which was weird.

“I need to be stronger,” her eyes darkened with determination, “I need to be there for my son.”

“Yes,” Satan agreed.

“He’s fighting for the human race!”

“Uh, yeah,” Satan looked around, making sure no one heard Hisa.

She stood up straighter, “He’s fighting for our survival!”

“Uh, Hisa-”

“I HAVE TO-”

Satan grabbed her shoulders, “HISA.”

She blinked.

“Remember, uh,” Satan glanced around at a few concerned shoppers, “Not everyone knows about that Demon thing.”

“Oh!” she turned pink, “Right. But thank you, Ryo. You’re absolutely right. Akira does need my support, and after how sweet he’s been this week, it’s the least I could do.”

Hisa then let out a sheepish laugh, “The first time we’re out together, and I cry in a dress store. I’m kind of pathetic, aren’t I?”

“Not as pathetic as crying in the floor with your cats and falling asleep,” Satan answered.

Her eyes sparkled up at him, “You have cats?”

A part of Satan was offended that she immediately knew that scenario was about him, but nonetheless he replied.

“Two,” Satan answered, “Lucille and Samuel. And I have a snake, too, named Eve.”

“Pets, money, and a stable job,” Hisa shook her head, “You are every mother’s dream.”

Satan couldn’t help but snicker at the irony, “Come to think of it, I guess I am. Now, how about those dresses?”

And thus, Satan started unexpectedly bonding with Mrs. Fudo. There were some dresses that she pulled that reminded her of her own, and when she told her stories to Satan, he’d listen best he could. He didn’t pay the attention he would give to Akira, but he tried his best.  They worked through numerous dresses, most of them too thin or too short, but the few dresses they did find were actually quite comfortable. 

After paying for said dresses, the group went through a few more stores, most of them small and specialized. Michael got a few new pairs of sandals,  Hisa found herself more work clothes, and the boys introduced Akira to snapbacks - much to Hisa’s chagrin, which she wasn’t afraid to rant to Satan about. As they continued, Hisa worked with Satan on finding accessories for his dresses, like scarves, gloves, leggings, and stockings, just to assure Satan was warm and comfortable. Satan couldn’t believe he was admitting this to himself, but after all this, he was starting to see where Akira got his lovable qualities.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Akira’s father was just as oddly charming.

Once they were done with the last store, Satan checked his bags to make sure he had everything he wanted, and then glanced around at the store to make sure it had a dressing room.

“And I think, before we go,” Satan nodded to himself, “I’m gonna change clothes.”

Hisa gave a surprised chirp, “Really?!”

Satan snickered, “Yeah, really. I think I’ll look good in what we pulled together.”

After making sure he had the right things, Satan skipped over to the dressing rooms and changed. He pulled on a short, long-sleeved navy dress that flared out from his hips. He then slipped on striped stockings that shifted back and forth between light and dark shades of grey. He then pulled on a bright white beanie over his head, and, after putting his tennis shoes back on, he was surprised to find himself warm and comfortable.

With the combination of the dress and his stockings, Satan did feel extremely attractive. Sexy, even, showing off his legs for the first time since Team Satan had formed back at the pier. As anyone in a dress would, he spun around in front of the mirror, almost impressed by the way the dress floated around his waist. He then threw his clothes into the store bag before opening the door, but he halted at the sight of Akira, who was standing right at the edge of the dressing room.

“Shit,” Akira whispered, gazing at Satan.

Satan leaned against the door frame, smirking at Akira’s gaze, “You want to eat me up, don’t you?”

Akira snickered, “Well, kinda, but that’s not it.”

Satan blinked, “What? What are you talking about?”

“You’re smiling huge,” Akira grinned, “It’s beautiful.”

Satan felt his heart do something that he could  _ not  _ define. It was a good something, like a leap of love or such, but he had never felt it before. He had been complimented on every part of his body, yet this one small compliment made him feel like he a twelve year old on the playground.

“Thanks,” he finally replied, his smile growing across red cheeks.

“Dang!” Akira grinned wider, “I’ll have to compliment you more if I’m gonna get smiles like that!”

“Shut up!” Satan playfully pushed Akira’s shoulder as he passed by, and the two walked back to the group.

Thank everything that wasn’t Heaven that it was finally time to eat. Satan felt he deserved some kind of buffet for what had transpired that morning, yet lunch was somehow even more awkward than the morning had been.

It started off alright, with everyone ordering and enjoying their food, but then Hisa started asking questions to everyone at the table. She had particular interest in the physiology of Demons and how Devilmen were formed, focusing on Wamu’s recent transformation and the events that led up to it. You know, conversation you really don’t have while eating in a public place. Satan gave his condolences to the poor, clueless Wamu as he tried his best to answer, and Michael even helped answer some of the questions Wamu wasn’t so sure about.

It wasn’t too bad, but it got worse when she moved on to a new topic.

“So, if Ryo is intersex, are you also intersex, Michael?” she asked.

Michael nodded through his salad, “Mmhmm.”

“Wow!” her eyes got huge, “Twins! Twin intersex children! That has to be one of the smallest probabilities to ever exist!”

Akira nodded, “Yeah!”

“It is amazing,” Michael nodded.

“Where were you?” Hisa asked Michael.

Michael and Satan blinked at the same time before Michael responded, “Where was I?”

“Yes, where were you?” Hisa repeated, “As in, while Ryo was growing up with Akira, where were you? From what we knew, you didn’t live with your brother, right?”

Satan looked to Michael.

“Uh, no,” Michael took a sip of his water, “I was sent to a boarding school from a very young age.”

“Oh!” Hisa nodded, “Then you must have your own job as well?”

Michael shrunk back slightly, “Well, yes, but I can’t talk about it.”

Hisa’s eyes narrowed, “Does it have to do with this Devil thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Understood,” Hisa nodded, “Okay, I have another question!” Hisa seemed pretty excited about this one.

Satan assumed it was for Michael, so he started taking a drink of his Coke. Never a good decision to make.

“Can you have children?”

It happened in a second. Satan almost spewed his Coke over the table, but was able to gulp it back, which resulted in him coughing from the harsh swallow. He was trying to catch his breath, but the question kept repeating his his head:  _ can you have children? _

Once again, the boys were very bad at trying to act like they weren’t laughing.

Satan asked through his coughs, “Ex-excuse me?!”

“Can you have children?” Hisa repeated, “I understand your body prefers one set of reproductive organs-”

“MOOOOOOOOOM!” Akira buried his face in his hands.

“- over the other set, so I’m curious which one is functional in you two!”

Michael’s face went pale as he realized he was also involved in this conversation, “Uh, I have no sexual experience or desire, so I have, uh, no answers to that question.”

_ Yeah right,  _ Satan thought to himself.

Michael nervously drank from his water as his face was pinker than his suit. Satan would laugh at his misery if Michael didn't just throw Satan into the spotlight. All eyes were on him now, and that’s when Satan realized this was the  _ first time  _ he really didn’t want attention.

“Uh,” Satan side-glared at Michael as he responded, “Uh, well, from what I’m aware of, I  _ can  _ have children, but I don’t  _ want  _ children.”

Michael turned away and slumped in his chair as he took a drink of his water.

“Well, considering your situation right now, that makes sense!” Hisa nodded, “But maybe one day?”

“No!” Satan immediately replied, looking back to Hisa, “Never! No! I do not like children, and children do not like me!”

Hisa looked disappointed, but she didn’t press it, “Fair enough!”

Satan then panicked. What if Akira wanted children one day? That would ruin the whole relationship, wouldn’t it? Satan was so excited just to have the boy he always wanted that he never considered the rest of the relationship.

They’d have to talk this out later.

Besides the continued line of questioning, the rest of lunch was just awkwardly quiet. Satan didn’t want to meet anyone’s gaze as he just stared at his food or his drink, trying to think about  _ anything in this world  _ that wasn’t where he was right then. He was even so desperate that he started talking about nail polishes with Michael in their heads.

_ That red was a pretty color. _

_... what? _

_ The red nail polish. That was pretty. _

_.... Thanks? Uh, I also got a sparkly blue and a matte purple. _

_ How are you gonna get those to fit with your pink thing? _

_ I think I may buy clothes that aren’t pink. _

_ No fuckin way. _

_ Yeah way. _

_ Wow. _

_ And uh, that’s a nice dress. It looks good on you. _

_... Did you actually compliment me back? Michael, you shouldn’t have. _

_ If you can compliment me, I can compliment you. It’s only fair. _

_ Fuck, if we don’t stop now, we’ll start hugging and laughing, like we actually like each other or something. _

The aura that came from Michael was strange. Satan was expecting agreement, or at least a snort in amusement, but for some reason Satan’s comment abruptly ended the conversation without him meaning to.

Eventually, everyone was done eating, and the trio had to part with the boys and Michael. It was actually bittersweet; Satan only imagined the trouble he could get into with the boys if he didn’t have to go back with the Fudos.

“It was very nice to meet you all!” Hisa said.

“It was nice to meet you, too,” Wamu nodded as he and his crew started to walk away, “See you guys around!”

Suddenly, Hisa perked up with that inspirational glow, “WAIT!”

The boys stopped.

“Can you humor me?” she giggled slightly as she got out her phone, “This is... This is the first nice morning I’ve had, and the first time I’ve been able to come out since I returned to Japan. I hope none of you mind, but I’d appreciate a photo.”

Satan was impressed with how six separate expressions could turn soft that quickly.

“Sure!” Wamu nodded.

“Wamu should take it, since he’s the tallest!” Kukun chirped, “You know, like a group selfie thing!”

Hisa eagerly handed her phone to Wamu, and the boy positioned the device perfectly within a few seconds, demonstrating years of selfie experience. Everyone gathered behind him, including Satan and Michael, who had to be towards the back since they too were pretty tall. Satan still felt those same vibes from lunch; the vibes of “don’t speak to me.”

“Say cheese!” Wamu called from the front.

Satan smiled.

_ Click! Click! Click!  _ Wamu took about three or four photos, just to make sure he got a good one. He then showed the phone to Hisa.

“Oh my goodness, I love it! You’re all so cute!” she grinned ear to ear.

Satan couldn’t help but inch behind them, wanting to see the photo as well. And indeed, it was a good group picture. A Satan relaxed with a small grin as he looked over all of his friends and his boyfriend. Even Hisa was welcome in his eyes, her bright smile the truest he had seen from her all day.

But Michael’s smile ruined it.

_ Fucking really?  _ Satan asked.

_ Really WHAT?  _ Michael snapped in a way that almost took Satan aback.

_ What the fuck is with your smile? Couldn’t even be genuine for one photo? _

_ Listen, I tried the best I could,  _ Michael’s arms wrapped around himself, his bags loosely swinging from his hands, _ You know smiling is hard for me. _

Satan was smacked with the monologues of just under twenty-four hours ago,  _ UH... right.... Sorry. _

_ You should be,  _ Michael sneered.

_ I am,  _ Satan snapped.

They were silent for a second. Satan despised the feeling of regret that crawled into his stomach, and he knew only a genuine apology would solve his stomach aches.

_ I... I really am sorry, Mike. _

_.... It’s fine. _

Satan fished for a compliment to lighten the mood,  _... I like your makeup. _

Michael stared Satan straight in the eye,  _ What?! _

Satan glared,  _ I don’t know how to make you feel better, okay?! So nice makeup! You have good eyeliner game, you fuck! _

_ Are you...   _ Michael blinked numerous times,  _ Trying to comfort me? _

_ You’re ruining it, Mike. _

The right corner of Michael’s mouth turned up.

“Stop that,” Satan whispered.

“Michael!” Kukun called, “We’re rollin out! You coming?”

Michael’s eyes flicked over to Kukun, “Yeah! See you, Ryo.”

Satan nodded, “See you.”

Michael then strided after the boys, his long, powerful legs carrying him like a god of war. Satan watched after him, trying to push aside that he just tried to comfort his brother. At least his stomach didn’t hurt anymore.

Hisa yawned, “I don’t know about you boys, but I am sleepy!”

Satan gazed back to Akira and Hisa, “Yeah, me too.”

“Same,” Akira nodded.

“Hey,” Satan said as they headed out of the mall, “Do either of you think the Makimura’s would mind if I stayed the afternoon? I wanna take a nap before I walk home and get to work.”

“You gave them a BMW,” Hisa replied, “I don’t think they’d mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is self-serving in numerous ways, including putting Satan in a dress. Expect more Satan in dresses in the future.  
> I went for a little more subdued drama for this chapter, since, you know, the last chapter dealt with kidnapping and Satan torturing Sirene, so I hope this was a little more lighthearted for everyone else too.  
> Come over to my blog to tell me that you want Satan and Michael to hug, and THANKS FOR ALL THE FUCKIN SUPPORT BECAUSE IM NEVER GONNA BE OVER IT.  
> And, AS ALWAYS, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bu-bye!


	15. Panicking, As Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being part of a Demon-fighting squad has changed Miki Makimura’s life in numerous ways, and as she goes through the new motions, she finds herself slowly losing her mind. Even in one day, she has to face three challenges: a big test, a fight against two Demons, and her own emotions. Will she overcome her trials, or will she finally go insane?

Miki and Miko sprinted across the rooftops, their feet barely skidding across the ground with each hurried step. They were neck-to-neck, toe-to-toe, with no sign of slowing down from either runner.

It had become somewhat of a tradition, running across the rooftops. The two girls used to run along the river together, back when they were human, but now that they were Devilmen, the daily jogs had taken a turn for the _exciting._ It started with Miki suggesting that they find a different place to run, since they no longer ran like humans, and Miko suggested they go by rooftop. It took a little while for Miki to be comfortable with jumping from roof to roof, but once she got the hang of it, the jogs became races.

_How’s the sun doing?_ Miki grinned.

_It’s almost time!_ Miko chirped.

There was one more thing about their races that had changed. One thing in particular that made them more fun.

As the girls kept jumping across the rooftops, Miki kept glancing towards the horizon. The sun was barely touching the horizon line, daring to dip down for the evening, and every passing second filled Miki with more and more anticipation. Her green eyes glinted with the last bit of the sun’s light, and finally, the sun was down.

_GO!_ Miko shouted.

Racing in human form was fine, but racing as Devilmen? Now _that_ was a challenge. The two girls jumped over yet another space between the roofs, but as they did, their old running clothes turned to shreds as they transformed. Miko had numerous legs as she transformed into her spider form, her front legs pulling the rest of her massive body on to the next roof before skittering ahead. Miki still had two legs, but her small, limber body was accelerated by the burning fire that consumed her. She was like a forest fire, running alongside the spider she called a best friend.

_So far, it’s 12 to 9, in my favor!_ Miki chirped as they leapt across another roof, _Same finish line?_

_Same finish line!_ Miko agreed, _See you there!_

Miko diverted from Miki’s path as she launched herself on to a taller building. Her spindly legs carried her up the side of the dark red brick as she ascended towards the stars. Miki, meanwhile, kept to the rooftops, her feet skipping across the pavement as she ran towards the finish line. Her eyes followed after Miko for a split second, losing milliseconds off of an otherwise perfect time.

“Darnit!” Miki whispered to herself as her cheeks turned pink against the charcoal color of her skin, “I did it again.”

That was how Miko had gotten to nine wins in the first place; Miki kept getting distracted. As time had gone on, Miki couldn’t deny that Miko’s confidence was becoming more and more beautiful on her. A whole new world had opened up for Miko: new friends, new powers, a new look, Miko was living a life she had always wanted. And Miki was right beside her, basking in the glow of her smile. Jealousy had never been a part of Miki’s character, and even now that Miko had become just as confident as she was, jealousy was the farthest thing from Miki’s mind.

Miki “Miko” Kuroda was a stunning woman, and Miki would fight the world to stay by her side.

Miki kept running, the wind pushing her long, auburn hair back from her glowing white eyes. She leaned down towards the ground, ready to reach maximum speed. Even if she lost those seconds, and even if she was growing to admire Miko more and more, she would _still_ beat Miko at this confounded race.

In a second, Miki transformed from a bi-pedal Devilman into a sliver of flame. She flashed through the air, her body entirely gone as a flash of fire flew towards the finish line. Her determination sharp, her passion strong, she quickly honed-in on the roof that served as a end. However, right as she soared over the edge of an adjacent roof, Miko landed on the pebble-covered finish line, trotting with her eight legs in pride.

_HAHAHA!_ she continued her jaunty dance, _Make that 12 to 10, bitch!_

_Miko!_ Miki laughed as she turned back into her Devilman form, _You take this so seriously!_

_I’m beating the Witch of Track and Field!_ Miko grinned through her pincers, _That is always a reason to celebrate!_

Miki shook her head, _Okay, okay, fair enough. Now come on, stop bragging, and let’s get down from here._

The two jumped off the roof and into the alley below, where two backpacks were hidden among the rubble. Unlike their male counterparts, who never considered what happened to their clothing, Miki and Miko had made a habit of packing a change of clothes for after they finished their nightly races. This particular alleyway had tall, wooden fencing that hid the two girls as they changed into their new clothes, and they threw their backpacks on to their backs as they walked back out into the street. However, after only a few steps, they turned off the street into a deli.

“Ah! Miki and Miki, my favorite girls!” a man laughed from behind the counter, “Same as usual, I assume?”

“Yeah, Mr. Kobayashi!” Miki smiled, “The usual!”

“Just gimme a sec,” the man put down his cleavers as he ducked behind the counter.

Miki smiled up to Miko, “So, ready for the rest tomorrow?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Miko frowned, “I’ve studied my ass off, so if I don’t ace this thing, then there’s officially no hope for me.”

“No hope?” Miki snickered, “Come on, you’ll do great! I know you’ll do better than me!”

Miko looked to her with an eyebrow raised, “You forgot to study before the Wamu and Gabi thing, didn’t you?”

“Maaaaaybe,” Miki gave her a cheesy grin, “I couldn’t help it! Everything’s been so hectic, from school to friends to _fighting Demons._ I was overwhelmed BEFORE I became a Devilman!”

Miko wrapped an arm around Miki’s shoulders, “You’re just putting too much pressure on yourself. You always make everything bigger than it is.”

“NO!” Miki objected, crossing her arms, “I am giving a PERFECT AMOUNT of stress to ALL MY PROBLEMS!”

Miko sighed, “Sometimes I really wish you’d have a drink or tqo.”

“That’s illegal!” Miki argued.

“Never stopped us!” Mr. Kobayashi came out with Miki’s bag, “Here, sweetheart.”

Miki handed over a small fee as she took the bag from Mr. Kobayashi, “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” the man picked his cleavers back up, “Have a nice evening!”

“You too!” Miki waved as she left the deli with Miko at her side.

The girls went back into the alley before reaching into the bag and pulling out two raw pieces of meat. Two other pieces of meat still weighed down the paper bag as the girls devoured their early evening snacks. Ever since the Devilman transformations, Miki and Miko had to keep themselves satiated without alerting anyone else, so they made a deal with Mr. Kobayashi, a friend of MIko’s grandmother: Miki and Miko would be recurring customers, every night, and he wasn’t allowed to question it, or say anything about it. The plan seemed to be working so far!

After finishing their snacks, the girls jumped back up to the roofs and continued their run. They both ran towards their respective houses, but not before wishing one another a good night. As Miki skipped across the rooftops towards her own house, she didn’t know that, for a moment, Miko looked back to her with the same fondness that she had caused Miki to lose the race.

Miki landed on her roof. She would go to her room, but she had to make a pit-stop first. She walked across the rooftop and to a window of the attic, aka, her brother’s room. When the Makimuras moved into this house for the first time, Taro had fought for two days to get the attic as his room. It was “cool” and meant he was “high above everybody,” so after not sleeping in his old room for over forty-eight hours, he finally got his wish.

Miki didn’t mind, especially in this case. It made it easier to get to him without getting caught.

She went up to the large window and knocked. As she did so, she gazed in to see Taro - who was supposed to be doing homework- reading more comics he probably wasn’t allowed to read. He perked up at the sound of the knocking and rushed to the window, opening it.

“YAY!” he cheered.

“Yeah, yeah!” Miki giggled, removing the meat bag from her arm and opening it for Taro, “I’m sure you’re really hungry, huh?”

“STARVING!” he reached into the bag and took out one of the pieces of meat, “Thanks, MIki!”

Miki smiled, “Of course!”

From there, Miki trotted to the edge of the roof and hopped down to her room. With one piece of meat still weighing down the bag, she looked over the edge of her balcony and whispered down.

“Akira!”

There was no response.

“AKIRA.”

“Eh?” Akira poked his head out, his phone in his hand as a small voice seemed to be monologue-ing.

Miki smirked, “Who are you talking to?”

Akira frowned, “Who do you think I’m talking to?”

Miki giggled, “Anyway, got a snack for ya!”

“THANKS!” Akira held up his hand, and Miki passed down the bag.

“How’s Mi- hang on,” Akira held the phone up to his ear, “Babe, give me, like, five minutes. No, I’m not hanging up, just, give me a minute!”

Akira set his phone on the railing as he took out the last piece of meat.

“How is Miko?” he asked as he started munching on his snack.

“She’s alright,” Miki leaned on the railing as she looked down, “She’s worried about our test tomorrow.”

“I don’t know why either of you worry!” Akira took a large bite of the meat, “Shure bof very shmort (you’re both very smart)!”

Miki’s eyes flicked to the side as she avoided Akira’s gaze, “Well, I forgot to study again, and Miko is afraid she doesn’t know the material.”

“You guys are smart, and you’ll do great!”

Miki snickered, “The only reason you think we’re smart is because you never study!”

“I do too study!” Akira argued, “I study every afternoon!”

Miki’s eyes narrowed, “Have you studied for your test this Friday?”

Akira blinked, “Uh. Of course I have. On a completely unrelated note, I have to go.”

Miki laughed, “Stop talking to your boyfriend and actually study, you dork!”

Akira ducked back inside, taking both his phone and his meat with him. Miki shook her head, smiling at the boy she saw as her second brother.

As she walked into her room, her mind wandered back to Miko. She tried desperately _not_ to think about her, and to perhaps focus on her studies, but even after getting out all of her books and pencils, Miki found herself picking up her phone.

The Witch of Fire [sent at 6:34 pm]: Studying?

Spiderwoman [sent at 6:35 pm]: Yea, lol. Do you miss me that much?

Miki turned pink.

The Witch of Fire [sent at 6:36 pm]: maybe ;P

As Miki started looking over her notes, she kept texting Miko back and forth. She asked her questions about the material, gathered the chapters she needed to focus on, and even got important notes from what Miko had studied. As always, Miko was a lifesaver, and Miki owed her one.

Miki stayed up late cramming for this test, but she wasn’t alone in her struggles. Miko stayed up with her until three in the morning, talking her through the material and helping her connect the dots on certain subjects. Miki tried to get Miko to go to bed, but the latter had a rebuttal.

“Helping you is helping me study at the same time, so don’t worry about it!”

The school Miki, Akira, and Miko attended was an odd one. As Miki followed Miko out of their classroom the next day, the bustling sounds of hundreds of horny teenagers filled her ears. Miki wouldn’t deny it; her school was _very_ horny. Every hallway had at least two students hitting it off, and in the far corners of the school, you could find even the most unexpected of peers locking lips with surprising partners. It was a strange atmosphere, charged by hormones that made you both judgmental and extremely horny at the same time, and Miki couldn’t believe that she had survived in it as long as she had.

“Damn, I am so hungry,” Miko mumbled.

“Me too!” Miki nodded, “Lunch?”

“Yeah!”

The two made their way to the mess hall, where the entire school was going for food. The ceilings were high, the tables were plenty, and the windows were large, allowing in the only light source of the room. Well, it wasn’t really the only light source, it was just that the mess hall’s lights hadn’t been replaced since before Miki and her friends had started attending high school. Miki had tried going to the principal about this, but nothing ever came of her visits.

As was typical, a large group of the younger girls surrounded a particular table, offering up their food to the boy that sat at it. The girls squealed and shouted, pushing their trays on to the table with the excitement of adolescents at an All Time Low concert.

“Wanna try and get to him?” Miko asked.

“Not really,” Miki rolled her eyes.

Miko leaned in to Miki’s ear and whispered, “We should tell Satan about it.”

Miki instinctively smacked Miko’s arm, “And get Akira killed?!”

Miko cackled.

The girls got their food, but the annoying screams of Akira’s fangirls weren’t exactly the best background noise for a peaceful lunch.

“Wanna head out to the track?” Miki asked.

“Hell yeah,” Miko eagerly nodded, “No one will be out there.”

Miki walked to the doors - that Miko held for her - and the two made their way out to the track. A good distance from the school, the track was a place that Miki always felt cozy in. It was like her home away from home; a place in which she felt safe. Her and Miko took their seats among the concrete bleachers as they started to eat.

Miki incinerated her apple in one bite, “So, when do you think we’ll get our tests back?”

Miko shrugged as she stuffed her mouth with celery, “Probably by the end of the week.”

“How do you think you did?”

“Alright. You?”

“I think I did okay, considering the cramming last night.”

A hand rested on Miki’s shoulder, and she looked over to Miko.

“It’s just one test, Miki,” Miko took one of Miki’s celery sticks with her other hand, “Stop being so hard on yourself.”

“But that was an important test!” Miki argued.

“Every test is important,” Miko took another celery stick, “Just let it be. You’ve been busy and our friends got kidnapped. You can’t always be at the top of your game.”

“But Mi-” Miki was silenced by a piece of celery over her mouth.

Miko’s brow furrowed at Miki, “Now listen...”

As Miko began to talk, Miki noticed two girls sneaking across the track and towards the locker room. They kept exchanging quick kisses and smiles, their hands interlocked as they ran across the grass. They were both quite beautiful, and looked as if they belonged together. One was obviously a cheerleader, as she was wearing one of the cheerleading jackets over her uniform, and her long blonde hair was tied up in one of the hairbands with their school colors. The other girl was one of the rich kids, wearing a fuzzy red crop jacket with gold zippers over her uniform. Her blonde pixie cut outlined a cute, happy face. Outside the locker rooms, the cheerleader pushed the other girl up against the wall, and they both shared a heated kiss before ducking inside the building.

“... and then the cat blew up central station and everyone died.”

“What?” Miki blinked, realizing that Miko was speaking nonsense.

“Miki, what did you see?” Miko asked, “Was it that important?”

“I’m sorry!” Miki pouted, “I just saw these two girls making out across the track and got distracted!”

Miko glanced back to the track.

Miki frowned, “They’re not there now.”

Miko looked back to her, “So, do you often get distracted by two girls making out?”

Miki felt her face heat up, “Well, they were pretty.”

“Fair enough,” Miko shrugged, “But if you really wanna kiss a girl, you should find one and just kiss her already.”

“MIko!” Miki turned away, her face now red.

“Any girl at this school would wanna kiss you, Miki,” Miko added, “Any. Girl.”

Despite the fact that this statement obviously included Miko, Miki was oblivious.

“But I have enough to worry about!” Miki argued, stuffing her face with food as she continued, “The team, school, my family, my social life! If I’m gonna get involved with someone now, I want it to be someone in my closest circles. Someone I already know, so I don’t have to go through that “let’s get to know each other” phase!”

“Well,” Miko leaned back on her hands, “That’s a very small group of girls, Miki.”

Miki turned to respond, but heard what sounded like gunshots from not too far away. Her and Miko exchanged glances before they looked over to the locker rooms.

“Should we go over?” Miki asked, her hands slightly shaking.

Miko took her hands into her own, giving her a small smile, “Miki, please. Guns have nothing on us. And if someone is on school property with a _gun,_ then we gotta stop them before they get any farther!”

Miki considered this, realized Miko was right, and nodded, “Let’s go.”

Miki jumped up and started sprinting towards the locker rooms, using her Devilman speed to get there in a few seconds. She head Miko’s footsteps following after her, but as Miki got to the door and looked inside, Miko became the farthest thing from her mind.

A group of first years were laying around the floor of the locker room, each one of them with a bullet in her head. The shots were precise, with each bullet lining-up in the exact center of the forehead. The group of dead girls seemed to be having their lunch in this area, perhaps using it as a special lunch spot, seeing as their stuff was still laying around.

_Based on the time between the gunshots and the lack of anyone exiting this building, the perps are probably still in there,_ Miko observed, _And if we’re gonna stop them without getting caught, we better keep them in here._

Although Miki’s eyes were filling with tears, she nodded with determination, _You’re right._

_I’ll enter the door and move towards the back wall, while you enter and take the front. Based on these shots, the shooter is probably a good shot, too, so be ready._

_Got it._

Miki followed Miko’s directions as she stuck to the front wall. Based on her knowledge of guns - which was minimal - she stayed low to the ground as she crouch-walked across the concrete floor. Her hair was probably collecting a little bit of dirt from dragging on the ground, but that was the farthest thing from Miki’s mind as she searched the room. Every set of lockers served as a corner to peer around, and Miki almost felt like one of Taro’s video game characters with each glance.

That’s when her ears caught something.

Something was dragging behind her that wasn’t her hair. A part of Miki wanted to whirl around right then and there, but that would startle the enemy into a frenzy, which could cause unnecessary gunshots. Thus, Miki kept walking, acting as if she didn’t hear what was approaching her as she continued to “obliviously” look around corners.

_Miko, the guy is with me!_

_And they haven’t shot you?_

_Well, no._

_That doesn’t make sense._

Miki’s brows perked up. Miko was right: that didn’t make sense. Either the shooter had no more bullets, or this wasn’t the shooter.

_Fuck them up, Miki._

Miki flicked out her arms as spindles of flame raced down to her hands. From there, she pulled out her sword and whirled around, but what she saw was _not_ what she was expecting.

One of the first-year girls was walking on her hands and knees, with both of said extremities now dirtied from the floor. The gunshot in her head was still bleeding, and her eyes were as dead as her body was supposed to be.

Miki took a deep breath, her mind screaming at the sight, “Hello?”

The girl muttered something, and began pulling herself towards Miki.

“Hey!” Miki fell on her rear and started pushing herself back with her feet as she pointed her sword at the girl, “No no no! I don’t wanna hurt you!”

The girl stumbled as her body collapsed on to the floor. But then, her hands grabbed at the ground as she continued to pull herself towards Miki.

“NO!” Miki squeaked, “No! Please! I don’t want to hurt you!”

_Miki, what’s happening?!_

_IT’S ONE OF THE GIRLS, ONE OF THE DEAD GIRLS! SHE’S COMING AFTER ME!_

_WHAT?!_

Miki’s back hit a corner, and she turned to see another one of the girls. She was just sitting on her knees, her dead eyes gazing at Miki.

“NO!” Miki’s sword flipped back and forth, pointing at the girls, “STAY BACK!”

That’s when Miki noticed something moving above her, atop the rows of lockers. She pointed her sword up, and at the end of its tip sat yet another girl, but this one was perfectly alive. It was the rich girl, swinging her legs off the edge of the lockers as she smirked down at Miki. Her pearl earrings glinted in the lowlights of the locker room.

“You serve the traitor, don’t you?” she asked, her voice as sweet as honey.

Miki blinked, “Satan?”

The girl grinned, showing a mouth of long, sharp teeth that definitely didn’t fit in her mouth, “Yes, that fucking backstabber.”

_Miki, we have bigger problems! Get out of there!_

_BIGGER PROBLEMS?!_ Miki screeched.

“You’re a cute girl, you know that?”

Miki looked up to her toothy adversary in shock as her face turned pink.

“I’ll make you a deal,” the girl - who was obviously a Demon at this point - crossed her legs and folded her hands on top of them, “If you join us, you won’t have to deal with that annoying Angel anymore, _and_ you can work with the winning side!”

Miki’s brow furrowed, “You want me.. To join you?”

“Oh, not just you!” the Demon gave a soft smile, “Your girlfriend, too! Having Faim and Rasber back would be wonderful for the Demonic Armies, and rumor has it that you two are very capable fighters! We’d love to get to know you, work with you! We could even go on double-dates together, because I have a girlfriend too! My name is Bela, by the way.”

A burning anger took over Miki’s heart as she stared at her sword. She may be a Devilman, but she would never join actual Demons. She wanted to protect humanity, to help her actual species. It’s what she signed up for when she decided to go down into the Sabbath! Even if Satan wasn’t a good person in any way, he was still working for a good cause, but the Demons?

And why did this Demon think that _Miki was dating Miko?_

Miki’s eyes shifted back up to Bela, “I’m Miki.”

“Miki!” Bela giggled, “What a cute name!”

Miki’s gaze turned into a glare, “And I would never join the Demons.”

Bela blinked in surprise, “But sweetheart, you work for Satan. If he is ready to betray us, who says he won’t betray you?”

“I know he won’t betray us,” Miki stood up, her eyes glancing around as the zombified girls got closer.

“And why not?” Bela asked.

Miki smirked back up to Bela, “Because he’s in love with one of us!”

One of the girls reached for Miki’s leg, but she jumped out of the way and up on to the lockers. She then swiped her sword at Bela, but the Demon rolled back.

“Fine then,” Bela’s eyes changed from green to red, “Your funeral.”

In an instant, Bela turned into a cloud of smoke and slithered through the air and out of the locker room. Miki ran across the lockers to pursue her, but MIko was already at the door and running after Bela.

“Four of us,” Miki whispered to herself, “That means...”

Miki glanced around the locker room, searching for the second Demon. The re-animated girls were now climbing up the lockers to try and get to Miki, but she started jumping from locker row to locker row as she searched for the second perpetrator. The second perpetrator had to be the cheerleader, seeing as Bela was her girlfriend. But for now, there was a small group of possessed dead girls stumbling about the lockers that Miki really needed to deal with, whether she liked it or not.

Miki really didn’t want to hurt these girls, but now that she thought about it, she didn’t even know how to hurt them. They were already dead, and this wasn’t _The Walking Dead,_ so Miki was pretty sure cutting off their heads would be nothing but traumatizing for her. But she also couldn’t let them keep going like this.

In fact, she didn’t even know _why_ they were going like this.

Miki let one of the girls get close enough that she could grab her shoulders, “How did this happen?!”

It wasn’t Miki’s best idea, but it was all she could think of given the circumstances.

The girl was muttering in some language that Miki didn’t know. Considering Miki only knew Japanese and a bit of English, this meant the girl could be speaking anything. Her hands reached for Miki’s face, pulling at her hair, but she barely had any arm strength.

“How do I help you?!” Miki demanded.

_Are you ACTUALLY talking to those weird zombie girls?!_

_Yes, Miko!_ Miki’s eyes narrowed at the girl in front of her, _I don’t want to hurt them!_

Arms wrapped around Miki from behind, and she squeaked as the girl started whispering the same language in Miki’s ear. More of the first-years were getting closer as they hopped across the lockers.

_Miki, they’re being controlled by a Demon! They aren’t alive, so you gotta stop them!_

Miki grunted as she tried to push the girl off, _That’s easier said than done! HOW do I stop them?!_

There were gunshots.

_MIKO?!_

_I’m fine, but you gotta kill them, Miki!_

Miki glared at through the wall to where Miko could be standing, _HOW DO I DO THAT MI-_

“Help us, Miki.”

Miki stared at the girl she held with wide, fearful eyes. Her hands shook on the girl’s shoulders.

“Help us,” the girl repeated, “Help us, Miki.”

“Help us.”

“Help us, Miki.”

“I miss my mom!”

“Help us!”

Most in this situation would be traumatized at undead corpses calling their name, but Miki wasn’t your typical thinker. There was a reason she could get by cramming for tests; she was fast on her feet. These girls - despite never meeting Miki - knew her name. That means the Demon that was controlling them was talking through them.

“Bela,” that’s who Miki really needed to hurt.

Miki pushed all of the girls off the lockers, and one by one as they fell to the ground as they continued to call for her. She then charged outside, her sword flairing. How could she be so stupid? Of COURSE Bela was controlling these girls!

However, the minute Miki ran out the door, a gunshot flew by her head.

_I see you,_ a seductive, light feminine voice echoed through her mind.

Miki kept serpentining across the lawn as bullets followed her. She then glanced over to get a view of the situation.

Miko had completely transformed at this point, and was fighting with what Miki assumed was Bela. The Demon had the same hair and the same round-shaped eyes as Bela, but she too had transformed. Her skin was now a sea foam green, her body nude, and a tuft of red feathers surrounded her neck, just as he coat had. Her hands and feet had massive talons on the tips of them, and from her back sprouted two large, dark purple wings. Her eyes were still red, glinting with malice as she struck out at Miko with her claws, but Miko kept dodging and striking back with her spindly legs.

More gunshots flew past Miki’s ears, causing her ear drums to ring out in protest.

_Miko, keep Bela distracted! I’ll go for her human partner!_

_Got it._

Miki followed the gunshots to a roof across the street from the school. Indeed, there was the blonde cheerleader, sitting behind a sniper rifle that was pointed directly at Miki.

As Miki dodged a few more bullets and made her way towards the back exit of the school’s lining wall, an important question came to her mind.

_WHERE IN THE FUCK IS AKIRA?_

-

The phone crackled slightly, “So you have a fanclub?”

“I most certainly do,” Akira smirked as he strided down the hall, “I could eat for DAYS.”

“That sounds very convenient.”

“It is!” Akira looked into the gym, where a few of his peers were playing basketball.

“Well, at least they’re helping me out. I would gladly give you all the food you needed if it weren’t for that school and you living with the Makimuras.”

Akira shook his head, “Babe, you gotta stop  worrying about my appetite when I’m not with you. I’m fine!”

“I, I know,” there was a pause, “I've just seen you get out of hand in other loops. And I don’t want that to happen this time.”

Akira smiled at his boyfriend’s concern, “It won’t! If I start to lose it, I’ll let you know!”

Satan’s voice was soft over the phone, “Alright, alright.”

“So, uh,” Akira looked down to his feet, “Do you actually, like, wanna go on a date? A real, like, out to eat date?”

There was a small, sweet gasp from the other side, “You actually want to take me out in public? That’s very risque, Aki.”

Akira paused, “Did you just give me a nickname?”

“Maybe,” Satan mumbled from the other side.

“You had millions of years to come up with a nickname,” Akira snickered, “And that’s the best-”

“I’M NOT THAT CREATIVE, ASSHOLE.”

Akira cackled.

“Alright, morningstar,” Akira could almost hear Satan’s anger drop at the nickname he was just given, “Do you want me to take you on a date or not?”

“Uh, um,” Satan stuttered for a second, obviously blown away by his new nickname, “Absolutely, yes. When do you want me to pick you up?”

Akira snickered, “I don’t know. I mean, when are we going after another De-”

A voice smashed into Akira’s head, **_AKIRA FUDO!_ **

-

Miki was across the street and in the building the sniper sat on, running up the stairs to the roof.

_What, what is it?_ Akira stuttered.

_THERE ARE DEMONS ATTACKING THE SCHOOL RIGHT NOW._

_WHAT?!_

_DEMONS. ATTACKING._

_What are they called?!_

Miki grimaced, _WHY DOES THAT MATTER?!_

Another voice broke into Miki’s head, a voice Miki didn’t know could so easily reach her, even if he wasn’t near.

_Miki, give me the situation,_ Satan sounded determined.

_We got two girls! One is named Bela, and I’m trying to learn about the second one!_

_Bela?!_ Satan exclaimed, _She’s not supposed to be here. Okay, does Bela have any corpses?_

_Yeah,_ Miki’s eyes narrowed, _She killed some first-year girls._

_Do not fight those, there’s no reason,_ Satan explained, _What you need to is cut Bela’s hair, and then go in for the kill. Her own life force is in those girls, and her hair is what controls them._

_Pass that to Miko, I’m taking care of the second one._

_Alright._

Miki burst out on to the roof and barely missed a bullet flying over her head.

The cheerleader ginned, “Hello!”

She abandoned her sniper rifle as her hands flicked out. Two swords - very similar to Miki’s - appeared in her hands.

_The other girl can summon weapons!_ Miki told Satan.

_Nike,_ Satan replied, _Damnit, Miki, how did you get into this?!_

_They were outside near the track and I spotted them! DON’T BLAME ME FOR WANTING TO SAVE THE SCHOOL, SATAN._

_I’ll blame you for whatever I want! Now, besides Nike’s weaponry, she has no special powers besides flight! In her Demon form, she has two wings._

_Got it,_ Miki charged forward as her sword crashed against Nike’s two blades.

_Be careful, I’m on my way._

_Where’s Akira?!_ Miki demanded again.

_Classes just started, so he went back to class._

Miki ducked and jumped over two slashes as she glared at nothing.

_ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_I TOLD HIM TO._

Miki blocked another devastating hit, _I SAY AGAIN, ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS?_

_Nike was a lover of Amon! She could trigger Akira to lose control over his Demon, which would be bad for us ALL._

Miki grimaced at the logical, appropriate reason for not having Akira here.

Miki and Nike’s swords kept clashing, _clang_ after _clang._ They danced around one another, but Miki did have less of an advantage. Nike’s two swords were taking up the time that Miki would use to get in a jab; as one flew in, Miki would block, but then the other would immediately follow, and Miki would have to block that. It left no room for her to do any damage.

_Think, Miki, think._

She started glancing around, attempting to find any extra weaponry, or something she could use. The hits kept coming as she did so, and one of the slashes almost threw her off her footing. She checked down to her feet, and felt her heart soar.

Rocks. The entire roof was covered in rocks.

Miki jumped back and flicked her sword across the ground, sending the rocks into Nike’s face. This caused the Demoness to stumble back, but she quickly retaliated, throwing rocks back at Miki. Soon, Miki’s “moment of genius” had backfired, as rocks were now flying all around them as Miki and Nike continued sparring.

_THINK, MIKI, THINK._

A push from Nike’s swords sent Miki tumbling across the ground, but she was still able to block Nike’s hits with her back against the rocks. She kicked Nike off and sprung back up, but the Demoness was now running towards the edge of the roof. Miki charged after, her sword throwing up more rocks as she ran.

“Don’t run from me!” Miki snapped.

Nike picked up the sniper rifle and almost whirled around with it, but Miki dropped her sword and took the gun in her own hands. The two girls then started fighting over it, pulling and tugging at the sights and handle as they glared into each other’s eyes.

“You will never win!” Nike growled, “My Bela will defeat you, even if I die!”

The phrase “My Bela” hit Miki like a train.

“Do you really love her?” Miki demanded, an idea popping into her head as she did.

Nike seemed to falter, allowing Miki to step on her toes and steal the gun. She then pointed it at her foe, glaring down the sights as if she knew how to use the gun.

Miki, in fact, had no idea how to use the gun. But Nike didn’t know that.

Nike waved her hand as a SWAT shield covered her from any potential gunfire, but she glared at Miki through the bulletproof glass.

“DO YOU?!” Miki demanded again.

Nike charged at Miki with the SWAT shield, but Miki jumped to the right and twirled around her, now pointing the gun at Nike’s back.

“Because if you really did, you wouldn’t left her alone!” Miki argued, aggressively poking Nike’s back with the sniper rifle, “She’s as good as dead going up someone like Miko.”

“It does not matter if I left her alone,” a French accent rolled off of Nike’s lips, “She can fend for herself, especially against your weak girlfriend.”

Miki smirked, “Miko isn’t my girlfriend, but now that you guys mention it, Miko would make the best girlfriend a girl like me could ask for.”

Nike slowly turned around to face Miki, “Then what, do you protect her?”

“No,” Miki held up the barrel to Nike’s now exposed face, “She doesn’t need me to protect her.”

“Miko is stronger than you, stronger than me, stronger than all of us!” Miki proclaimed, “She had to create a new identity to stride out from behind me! I took her name from her, yet she has come up with a new one! She even lets me, the one that took her name, call her my best friend! And I will NOT HAVE YOU CALLING HER WEAK!”

Miki smashed the gun into Nike’s head, knocking her to the ground as ichor dripped from the blow. Something inside MIki’s heart flared; her Demon was enraged. Miki then tossed the gun aside as she held up her hand, and her sword came into her grasp with just one flicker of fire. Miki quickly stabbed it into Nike’s chest, holding her in place.

“I think you are the one that needs someone to protect you,” Miki said as she strolled over and picked up Nike’s two abandoned swords.

“You and your little team WILL NOT SUCCEED!” Nike snapped.

“Please don’t monologue,” Miki frowned as she walked back over, “Kaim was nice enough just to declare his love for Sirene. Could you just, like, say you love Bela or something?”

Nike opened her mouth to respond, but Miki stuck the first sword through it. The small splatters of ichor fell on to Miki’s legs, but the rage in her heart didn’t mind.

“Nevermind.”

She then delivered the final blow as she stabbed the last sword through Nike’s head, essentially creating a kebab of swords, with Nike as the stick to hold them together. The ichor from Nike’s wounds splattered all over Miki’s uniform, but something about this victory felt cathartic, relieving. Miki wasn’t sure what it was, but as she stood over her foe, a thought came to her mind, one of the things she said earlier.

“ “Miko would make the best girlfriend a girl like me could ask for,” “ Miki blushed, “Oh, gosh.”

Miki was right, though. Miko would make a great girlfriend, and Miki smiled at the thought.

“Darnit,” she giggled, putting her hand up to her head, “ "I need someone that I already know, you know, so I don't have to get to know them?" How stupid am I? Miko's been right there the whole - Wait!”

Miki ran to the edge of the roof to find Miko, to make sure she was safe. Miko, meanwhile, was now standing in the schoolyard, nude in her human form as she wiped the ichor from her face. She was speaking to something that was hidden behind the lining wall, and Bela seemed to have disappeared. Before anything interesting could happen, Miki jumped down from the roof - which she probably shouldn’t have done, but she wasn’t thinking - and raced back across the street. However, before she peered around the lining’s walls back entrance, she heard Miko’s voice.

“Who is Lord Zenon?” Miko asked.

“He was the second-in-command of the Demonic armies until Satan’s betrayal,” Bela’s voice replied, her tone flat and empty.

Miki poked her head around the corner to find an odd scene. Miko was speaking directly to Bela, and the Demoness simply stood in front of her, her body still as she replied to Miko’s questions. The strangest part was, there was some type of large spider on Bela’s head. The spider looked like a very small version of Miko’s Devilman form, as it’s legs gently poked into Bela’s hair

Miko pressed on, “And why did he call you here? Were you the only two he called?”.

“Lord Zennon called in Demons from all around the world to counter the actions of the Archangel Satan and his plans to kill our kind.”

Miki jogged up to Miko’s side as the conversation continued.

“How many did he call?” Miko asked.

“Many,” Bela replied, “I do not know the exact number.”

“Miko!” Miki interrupted, "What on earth is happening?”

Miko grinned ear to ear, “Oh, bitch, you wouldn’t BELIEVE what I’ve learned in the past fifteen minutes! You see that spider on her head, right?”

Miki blinked, “Uh, yeah.”

“I put that there!” Miko excitedly pointed to it, “I can manipulate people by putting SPIDERS ON THEIR HEADS. Rasber told me about it!”

Miki jumped, “Rasber?! You mean, the Demon you merged with talked to you?”

“Talked to me?” Miko scoffed, “Me and Rasber talk all the time. He’s become a buddy of mine. Wait, can’t you talk to your Demon?”

“No!” Miki shook her head, “I only know her name was Faim.”

“Well damn,” Miko shrugged, “But anyway, yeah, I’ve been getting the whole story out of this bird bitch since I got that spider on her. It seems some big bad guy named Lord Zennon is getting the Demonic armies to turn against us. Turns out, Satan’s rebellion against the Demons has finally hit the high ranks, and we’re their targets.”

“That’s... That’s BAD!” Miki looked to Bela, “How powerful can these Demons get?!”

“Hey, great question,” Miko also turned back to Bela, “Bela, what is the _strongest Demon_ that Zennon has sent?”

“The Demoness Mermane was sent with her aquatic forces,” Bela told them, “She is an unstoppable force with her armies.”

“ARMIES?!” Miki exclaimed, “WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO FIGHT DEMONIC ARMIES?!”

A new voice invited itself into the conversation, “Well, Miki’s panicking, so everything seems to be normal around here.”

Miki whirled around to glare at who just called her panicking “normal.” To absolutely no one’s surprise, Satan approached, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He obviously had come in a hurry, as he still wore his pajamas, cat socks and fuzzy slippers under his iconic beige trenchcoat. However, he stopped walked when he saw Bela.

“Miko.”

Miki watched as Miko grinned back to him, “Yeah?!”

Satan’s eyes sparkled as he looked to Miko, “Miko, are you controlling her mind?!”

Miko nodded eagerly. Satan trotted up to her and they exchanged high-fives. That was _one thing_ Miki did not like about Satan, the one thing she disliked more than anything else: he was getting buddy-buddy with _everyone she loved._

“Bela!” Satan grinned at the Demon, “Where is the nearest pancake restaurant?”

Miko laughed.

Bela replied, “Two blocks down on the left.”

Miko laughed harder.

“Geez,” Miki mumbled, “This Demon killed six girls, Satan, you could at least _act_ like you care!”

“Six girls?” Satan gazed to Miki, “And they’ve stopped moving, right?”

Miki looked to the locker rooms, “Well, as far as I know.”

“Alright, you two finish questioning Bela,” Satan handed Miko his trenchcoat before he started towards the locker rooms, “I’ll take care of the rest.”

Miki had never not wanted to know what something meant more. “Take care of the rest” sounded like a drug dealer taking out the leaks in their drug ring.

Miki turned back to Bela with a new question, “Did you love Nike?”

“Yes,” Bela replied.

Miki’s heart hurt at the response. Even though Nike was an enemy, Miki’s sappy sentimental heart could not ignore the guilt over killing someone’s loved one, even if Nike deserved it. Did Nike deserve to die so brutally, though? More guilt took Miki’s heart as she thought about three sword-kebab on the opposite roof.

But there was now a new issue to worry about.

“Miki! Miko!”

Miki’s heart dropped. She then slowly turned in unbridled horror to see none other than Mr. Okada, their track instructor, rolling towards them in his automated wheelchair. He wore a simple, happy smile on his face, his eyes even smiling behind his glasses.

“Uh,” Miki looked at Miko, who was staring back at her with wide eyes, “UH,” she looked to Bela, who was very obviously not human and very obviously a Demon, “UH! HELLO, Mr. Okada!”

“Hello!” Miko chirped with all the fear in the world.

“What are you two up to?” he asked casually.

Miki’s eyes flipped between Bela and Mr. Okada, “Uh. We’re, uh, questioning this strange student’s costume!”

“Yeah!” Miko agreed, “Don’t know how she was allowed on school grounds looking like this!”

“Heh,” Miki felt the sweat rolling down her palms.

Mr. Okada looked to Bela with a curious gaze, “Is she not a Demon?”

Miki froze, “Excuse me?”

“Is this not a Demon?” Mr. Okada repeated as he wheeled over, “Ah, which one of you is merged with Rasber?”

Miki nearly had an aneurysm, “S-sir?!”

“Oh!” Mr. Okada smiled at the two girls, “Where are my manners? You see, I know a little bit about Demons and Devilmen...”

Mr. Okada held out one of his puggy, kind hands, and the limb immediately began to transform. It changed from skin to scales, from pudge to muscle, and large, black talons reached out from the ends of his fingers.

“... Because I’m a Devilman, too!”

There was a small silence between the three.

“Whoa,” Miko whispered, “You’re a Devilman?!”

Mr. Okada laughed, “Either that, or I should really get this checked out by a doctor!”

Miki smiled, “So, this is between us?”

“This shall be kept between us,” Mr. Okada’s hand changed back to normal before he glanced behind Miki, “Get behind me.”

Miki and Miko ran behind his chair and looked to what caused him so much concern. Strolling out of the locker room, Satan’s hands were covered in blood, but besides that he seemed fine.

“Halt!” Mr. Okada commanded, “Do not come near my students!”

Satan stopped mid-step, holding his cigarette between his fingers, “Huh?”

“You are neither Demon nor man,” Mr. Okada’s brow furrowed, “What are you?”

“A moron,” Miki replied.

“Fuck off,” Satan snapped.

Mr. Okada looked up, “You know this being?”

“Unfortunately,” Miki frowned.

“We’re helping him fight off the Demon threat!” Miko explained with a much more chipper tone, “He’s a bro, a good bastard.”

Satan seemed to appreciate the title of “a good bastard.”

Mr. Okada gave a simple nod, “Well, he is not the only one mobilized against the Demon threat.”

“What?” Miko, Miki, and Satan all said in unison.

“I invite you three to join me after track practice this Friday,” Mr. Okada began to roll himself back towards the school, “Bring Akira and any other Devilmen you know with you.”

Miki, Miko, and Satan stood in silence as they gazed after the mysterious Mr. Okada. The man himself just kept rolling away, seemingly undisturbed by the events that had just transpired.

Finally, Miko offered her words of wisdom.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Satan put his cigarette out on the track, “But I’m intrigued to see where this goes.”

“Wait, Satan,” Miko turned back to him, and Miki followed her gaze, “Bela told me about some sort of uprising that’s being led by Lord Zennon? Do you know him?”

Satan’s face dropped, “An uprising against who?”

“Us.”

Satan almost instantly got out another cigarette and lit it with his thumb. His expression was completely different, unlike anything Miki had seen before. His eyes grew wide, as did the smile across his lips, but both his eyes and smile were full of fear.

“Great! Great. Fucking fantastic,” he paced over to Bela, “Oh, this’ll be great. Everyone is going to die! Yay!”

Miki watched him pace back and forth in front of Bela, small trickles of sweat now dropping down from his brow. It was scary to see Satan so freaked out, so uncertain. This not only stemmed from the fact that he knew what was happening most of the time, but also because if _Satan_ freaks out about something, then _everyone_ should probably be freaking out with him.

“Satan,” Miko walked over and pulled him around, grabbing his shoulders, “Get ahold of yourself! What’s going on?!”

“We have to get everyone together! Call, in-person, doesn’t matter, I need to talk to all of you,” Satan took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke above him and Miko, “We’re in deep shit, now.”

Miko nodded, “Listen, whatever this shit is, we can handle it. If Miki and I can take care of Demons without the team’s help, I’m sure the rest of us can. It’ll be okay.”

Satan’s eyes flashed a deep hue of regret, and it stabbed Miki in the chest with pain.

“You’re right,” Satan obviously didn’t believe his words, and was just saying them to make Miko happy, “We will have a call tonight, then on Friday we’ll see what that wheelchair guy is up to.”

“Mr. Okada,” Miki explained, “He’s our track instructor.”

“Okay,” Satan gazed to Bela, “Kill her.”

Miko almost lifted up her arm, but Miki was ahead of her. With a quick summon and a swipe of her sword, Miki decapitated the Demoness.

“I’ll have the bodies totted away,” Satan pulled out his phone, his shaky hand finding the right number to call, “You two get back to class. Get an education. That shit.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Miki didn’t like Satan, but she wasn’t an asshole.

Satan glanced up, “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

Miko gently grabbed Miki’s shoulders and pulled her away.

The girls first took a pitstop in the locker rooms which, surprisingly, no longer had any corpses in it.  Or blood, which Miki found exceptionally weird. Miko got into her locker with a quick combination and pulled out her track clothes as Miki stood in complete, fearful silence.

Her mind wanted to scream about the looming threat of Lord Zennon, but instead she pushed aside said thoughts by thinking about Miko. She wanted to tell Miko about her conversation with Nike, and about how she really felt, but honestly she was just too tired. If she tried to confess now, she’d sound stupid, and there was no way Miko would go out with someone that sounded stupid. The confession had to be special, Miki decided. Yes! She wanted to get Miko flowers, flowers that symbolized her feelings and told Miko the story of how she felt. She would confess under the trees outside of school, with the petals falling down around them with the swirling wind.

Aka, it would be the most romantic confession ever. It was what Miko deserved.

However, as Miko started pulling on her socks, Miki’s heart shriveled in worry. What if she didn’t see Miko again? After all, there was a large Demon army coming for them. What if they got to Miko before Miki did? Screw it. This couldn’t wait. Even if Miki sounded stupid while doing it, she had to confess now.

“Miko.”

Miko pulled on her other sock, “Yeah?”

Miki kneeled down in front of her, her dirty knees collecting more debris from the locker room floor, “Did you hear what Bela and Nike kept calling you? Like, in comparison to me?”

“Who’s Nike?” Miko asked, “All I remember is hearing Bela Bitch call me your girlfriend, which I thought was funny.”

Funny? Miki’s heart sank, but no! She wouldn’t back down just because of some childish fear! People did that in the movies all the time, and when they did, it was always so stupid, because the couple in question was usually deeply in love. Then the movie would pad its run time by having the other person not admit their feelings due to the discouragement! Miki wouldn’t become part of a fictional statistic! Not today!

Miki even thought of the best response, “Well, I think it’s a good idea!”

Miko’s head flashed up so quickly her braid flew through the air, “Huh?”

“Being girlfriends!” Miki felt her face turn pink, but she held her head high, “I’d love to be your girlfriend, Miko! You’re so cool and smart, I already love being your best friend! Being your girlfriend would be, like, an upgrade!”

Miko’s eyes grew huge, “You... You wanna date me?”

“Yeah!” Miki grinned.

Miko’s face was unreadable for a second, but the giant smile that spread across her lips wiped away the uncertainty.

“Okay!” Miko finished tying her shoes as she readjusted herself, “Uh, I think that’s a great idea! Yeah!”

Miki giggled. Seeing Miko become flustered was extremely adorable, and something Miki hadn’t exactly seen before from her relaxed, cool best... Girlfriend! Miki then held her arms out to Miko, offering her a warm hug, and Miko immediately accepted as the two embraced on the locker room floor.

“Are you two going to class or not?”

Miki glared back to Satan, “GO AWAY, WE’RE HAVING A MOMENT.”

Satan held up his hands, “Fine, fine,” and then teetered off to who-knows-where.

The rest of the school day was difficult, to say the least. After coming up with less-than-believable excuses for their absences, Miki and Miko made up for lost time by helping their teachers clean, even after the rest of the faculty and student body had left the school grounds. No matter how fast and how strong Demonic powers made you, no amount of expertise could overcome the exhaustion of mopping the entire mess hall three times, and that was exactly how Miko and Miki felt as they finally left the school that day: exhausted.

Akira, who wasn’t a rude boy by any means, was still waiting for them at the track as they walked out of the school. There was one key difference, though: Miki and Miko’s fingers were intertwined as they held each other’s hands.

“Wh.. Why are you two holding hands?” asked the dumb boy who has a boyfriend and should know why.

Miki giggled, “We’re girlfriends, silly.”

A look of dawning swept across Akira’s face. Years of Miki and MIko’s friendship flashed through his eyes, leading him to a conclusion that was all too true.

“You’ve been crushing on Miko for _forever,_ haven’t you?”

“SHHH!” Miki pouted as Miko laughed.

“Wow,” Akira breathed, “That’s a lot of gay.”

“Shush!” Miki lightly slapped his arm as the three of them made their way home, “You’re a lot of gay!”

“Hell yeah!” Akira grinned.

The walk home was peaceful as the three students rattled on to each other about their schooldays. Of course, Miki and Miko told Akira about the two Demons first, and Akira gave huge applause of their success against surprise foes. Akira then told them about his normal, average day, including giving Satan the nickname “morningstar,” to which the girls applauded him for creating a quality nickname. It was almost normal, as if there wasn’t a massive army of Demons looming behind their every step and waiting for the perfect moment.

Once they arrived at the Makimuras’ the three of them crashed in Miki’s room, waiting for Satan’s call.

“I saved him as Morningstar on my phone,” Akira said.

“That's adorable,” Miki giggled.

“Wait, so like, when he calls, should we just use one of our phones?” Miko asked.

“Yeah!” Miki nodded, “We can use mine.”

As if cued by their conversation, the phone rang.

The three Devilmen crowded together as Miki answered the call. It was a Facetime call, and at the top of Miko’s small screen were two small frames. The first frame had the five boys, all trying to smoosh their faces together to fit into the camera. You could barely see a bit of pink behind them, probably meaning Michael was there. The second frame had a disgruntled Satan with yet another cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Miki took Miko’s hand and squeezed it as they listened.

-

“Okay, looks like everybody’s here, so stay quiet and listen,” Satan pushed his hair out of his face.

This was possibly the most stressful day he had ever had. The stress did not come from things that did happen, but rather, from the idea of what could have happened, and what could happen in the future. Satan had already scheduled going out clothes-shopping with Kukun tomorrow, he had a date with Akira at _some point,_ and Friday held a meeting with a guy he didn’t even know. Every step between now and Friday would be nothing but tension, and Satan knew he’d need to chainsmoke in order to make it through.

“Currently,” Satan set his phone down so that he could properly gesticulate to his audience, “We have a big issue. Zennon, second-in-command of the Demons, has turned against me, and thus us. Every Demon on this planet is now going to be targeting us for rebelling.”

Satan _never_ considered Zennon. Zennon was powerless against him, nothing but a big puppet to play with, but now it seemed that puppet had cut off his strings.

“WHAT?!” Gabi’s yell was so loud the phone audio crackled, “EVERY DEMON?!”

“What’s the plan, babe?” Akira was trying not to panic, and Satan could tell and appreciate that.

“Well, here is good news,” Satan tried to bring forth a lighter side to this issue, “This change in the Demons’ priority means that they will target humans less, and us more. And that’s a good thing!”

“But that means all the Demons will flood Japan,” Michael argued.

Satan angrily pointed at Michael’s frame, “And line up like a buffet for us to kill.”

“If they don’t kill the Devilmen first,” Michael spat, “YOU HAVE MADE US A GIANT RED TARGET.”

“MICHAEL, I KNOW WE’RE IN DANGER, FUCK OFF,” Satan took a deep breath, “I haven’t even _talked_ about the bad news. First off, I no longer know where any of the Demons are. We could get attacked at any moment, anywhere, so we need to stay on-guard. Michael, I need your dumb ass to stay with the boys. They do have Wamu, but since they _only_ have Wamu, I want you to stay there as well.”

“Got it.”

“Miki, Miko, Akira, I want the three of you to pay close attention to anyone loitering around your houses. Same to you, boys. This could get ugly if we don’t pay attention.”

“We’ll keep an eye out,” Babo agreed.

“Miko, I know you only live with your grandmother, so I believe you can take care of her?”

“Yup,” Miko nodded.

“Okay,” Satan put out his cigarette and immediately pulled out a new one, “If any of you come by my place, I want to go ahead and apologize for how it’s gonna wreak of cigarettes. My bad. Anyway, for the first few days, we need to act like nothing's happening. Zennon doesn’t know we know, and we want it to stay that way, so act casual, but be alert. Miki and Miko took down a pair of Demons that would have taken the whole school if they weren’t there, and we can save more lives as long as we stay aware. I already have plans with some of you, and those will go on as if none of this is happening.”

“YAY!” Akira’s cheer made Satan smile like a goofball.

“So, you two got a date, don’t cha?” Wamu smirked.

“Of course we do,” Satan smirked, “But this Friday, I need all of you to come to the high school. Today, I met with the high school’s track instructor, and apparently he is not only a Devilman, but knows of more people who are fighting the Demon threat. If this is true, and not just a setup, we could potentially have more allies.”

“THANK FUCK,” Gabi yelled from somewhere.

“Alright,” Satan took a deep drag from his cigarette as he uncovered the camera, “So, any concerns?”

“Hang on,” Gabi ran off and came back holding a book, “Yeah, only an ENTIRE BOOK OF THEM.”

“CONCERNS I CAN ACTUALLY ADDRESS,” Satan glared.

“Is there a way to make the rest of us Devilmen?”

Babo’s question was actually a really good one, and Satan perked up as he considered it.

“Each of you does have a strong enough will to win against a Demon,” Satan pondered, “So I think there is. I’ll start searching for another Sabbath, see if we can get the rest of you powered-up.”

“Nice,” Babo said.

“We have a race coming up!” Miki chirped, “A big one, like, it’s going to be televised!”

Satan’s heart almost panicked, but then he calmed. Satan didn’t really have any plans for this. The big track meet - the one that Miki, Miko, and Akira always participated in - was typically a terrible event that revealed the existence of Demons to all of humanity, and thus jump started the apocalypse, but that had always by Satan’s hand. He didn’t have that planned out at all for this loop. It could just be... A normal time.

“Well, when is it?” Satan asked.

“It’s next Saturday evening!” Miko answered.

Satan nodded, “Then no one has an excuse not to go.”

“Nice,” Wamu said, “I’ve never been to a track thing before.”

“Neither have I,” Michael agreed.

“After this Friday, I’ll know what to do about the Zennon thing,” Satan rubbed his head, closing his eyes, “But until then, remember: remain vigilant, but act normal. Michael, go with the boys, Miki and Akira, look out for MIko. Everyone just, stay safe.”

There was a chorus of “Got its” and “Will dos,” but one response stuck out.

“You too.”

Satan’s eyes opened as a small tear formed in his right eye. That wasn’t Akira, or Miki, or any of the boys or Miko. Satan looked up and made eye contact with Michael.

Michael was staring right back at him.

“Anything else?” Wamu’s voice asked.

Satan shook off the warmth in his chest, “Uh, no. Let’s end this call so we can all have our separate panic attacks in peace.”

“Sounds good!” Wamu chirped.

Everyone said their goodbyes as the call ended, and Satan found himself alone in his own smoke. He let out a sigh, but was then distracted by the low scratches of scales lightly scraping across the floor. He looked up to see that Eve had laid her head on the side of the couch.

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked Eve, “How am I going to keep them safe? If Zennon is really recruiting the entire race of Demons to come after us, not ONLY is that overkill, but...”

A furball jumped into his lap, and Satan smiled weakly down at Samuel. The cat meowed defiantly, as if supporting Satan’s endeavors.

“Do you really think I can do this?” Satan asked the cat, as if it could answer.

“Yes.”

Satan blinked. The “yes” sounded close, so for a moment he thought one of his pets actually responded, but then he realized it was probably Jenny, who had approached him while he was lamenting. He looked up to her as he took another drag from his cigarette.

“Zennon has nothing on your power, Michael’s power, or your team’s growing power. You could make it, sir. This is entirely possible, even probable.”

Satan leaned his head on the side of the couch, only for Jenny’s thin fingers to take a gentle grasp of his hair. She then started stroking his head, soothing his riley thoughts.

“This will work out, Lord Satan,” Jenny said, her tone unwavering, “You can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I drank a cup of coffee that has 2x the caffeine of a normal cup, so I apologize if there are any weird errors in this. I tried to check it best I could, but I'm a bit looney, so there are probably some issues.  
> Anyway, if you too wanna pat Satan's head and congratulate the Mikis on their hookup, you should stop by [my blog](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/)! It's a great place with great art and great people!  
> Hope you enjoyed this week's chapter, everybody! And as always, I will see YOU! In the next chapter! BU BYE!


	16. Demon Heads and Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the span of two days, Satan has some errands to run. First, he goes to confront Zennon, which does not go the way he expects. Then, he gives Kukun the confidence to take Michael out, just through matching colors. Finally, he goes on a date he's been waiting for since the beginning of these confounded loops, and it goes every which way before the night ends. It's a busy list of errands, but a good list nonetheless.

Satan never really respected Zennon. Or liked Zennon. Or really noticed Zennon was there. To be fair, Zennon was a very competent military leader, and Satan understood this well enough to just let Zennon do his own thing. Positioning the Demonic Armies across the globe was a tactical mission - something that involved hours of planning and analyzing - and ever since Satan started trying to take the Demons out, he just threw the work on to Zennon and ran. For every loop up until now, this decision was fair.

But of course, this loop made this the worst decision Satan had ever made.

He had no idea where any Demon was in the first place, but now they were hiding around Japan, waiting to strike at a moment’s notice. Right now, Gabi could be dead. Or Miki. Or anyone else from the team that wasn’t Michael. And that was enough for Satan to want to stuff eighteen cigarettes into his mouth at the same time. He almost wished he could do that, but his mouth was too small.

There was one shining light, though: Satan knew where Zennon was, and he charged into that news station like he was on fire. He looked like an angry hobo from a disaster movie; his long, beige trenchcoat laid over a pastel blue hoodie dress, and the dress was so long that it touched his tennis shoes. On his head was a crimson beanie that met the top of his bangs and fell back over the back of his head.

“ZENNON!” he roared, trying not to transform out of pure anger, “WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SELF-SERVING FUCK?”

Jenny’s anxious heels clicked after him as he went.

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU,” Satan continued yelling, “I AM GOING TO PULL YOU TO SHREDS AND SERVE YOU TO THE DOGS.”

Demons - all disguised as humans - watched Satan storm through with casual curiosity. To be fair, Satan’s temper was well-known among the Demonic ranks, so to get in his way when he was angry was a death-sentence.

After a few more moments of yelling and searching, Satan finally found Zennon’s office and kicked open the double doors. As he glared in, Zennon’s female counterpart gazed up to him. How Zennon ever got a female Demon to merge with him, Satan would never know.

She gazed at Satan, “Hello.”

Her shoulder-length, wavy green hair framed a round, almost frog-like face. Although her expression was neutral, her eyes glinted with gleeful malice.

Satan charged in, pulling out a pistol and pointing it between her eyes, “I want to speak to all of you.  _ Now.” _

She gazed at him for a moment. Her eyes were pensive, considering her options, but then she smiled.

“Sure!”

Satan was surprised, and slightly taken aback. He didn’t expect such a compliant response.

“Zennon!” she called through the two offices behind her, “We have an important guest!”

Satan gazed back to Jenny, but she just shrugged. He lowered his pistol as he turned back around, and Zennon’s other two counterparts entered the room.

The first one resembled an old man. He had white hair that was pulled to the side of his head, showing off crazed eyes and a surprisingly strong chin, and he wore a well-tailored black suit. As he strided in, his grossly arched back made Satan’s own back hurt.

The second counterpart could be considered the “real Zennon.”

He, too, wore a tailored suit, but he was much younger than the old man. His black hair was chin-length, and his side-swept bangs made him look like a guy that never quite got over his MCR phase. His eyes, however, were cold, calculating, and focused.

“What do you need?” asked the “real Zennon.”

“What- what do I- what do I need?!” Satan stomped his foot, “I need you to call of your forces, Zennon! Stop hunting my humans!”

“ “My forces?” ” Zennon frowned, “Why, they weren’t always “my” forces, Satan. They were our forces. The Demons that are hunting you were once  _ our  _ armies, but, apparently, that isn’t your thing now, is it?”

“See, Satan,” the “real Zennon” started strolling around the room as his two counterparts glared at Satan, “I’m really glad you’re here today, because I have been irked. Irked by a question that needs answering: why completely turn on us Demons?”

Zennon leaned on his frog-faced counterpart’s desk, “I am genuinely curious and concerned. It’s as if you just switched, like a light switch, from on to off, and abandoned us. I don’t understand why, because, honestly, we gave you everything! We gave you power, we gave you control, we have you huge strength in numbers, and you just... Dropped us! It’s astonishing, how quickly you decided to help humans. Almost unnatural. So why do it?”

... Maybe Satan should have talked to Zennon before. It seemed that this Demon was not only capable of his own thought, but he had numerous thoughts going through his three heads. Satan wasn’t sure about how smart these thoughts were yet, but the fact that Zennon observed the way in which Satan abandoned the Demons and pointed out that it was odd was something to be noted, for sure.

Satan decided to throw out the truth, “Because God wants us all dead.”

Zennon scoffed, “We know tha-”

“No, listen,” Satan took a step forward, “God wants  _ all of us  _ dead. Humans, Demons, and everything in between. He wants the entire planet wiped.”

“Satan, God doesn’t care about the humans,” the female counterpart said, “He only wants to punish us.”

Satan shook his head, “Listen closely, Zennon, because this is the only time I will try and explain this to you.”

Satan crossed his arms, “God does want us all dead. God wants Demons to start the apocalypse by attempting to wipe out humanity. And, if you guys  _ do _ try and wipe out humanity, that will only trigger what God wants. You go after humans, the humans set off their nuclear arms, and then both sides will die a horrible death, leaving no one but me. That’s why I’ve been trying to stop you, because, if you keep going like this, everyone  _ will die.” _

Zennon stared blankly at Satan. All three of him did.

“I should have told you this from the beginning,” Satan admitted, “I shouldn’t have just let you all claim vengeance on the humans without at least telling you these things, and that’s my bad. But listen. If you keep going down this path, and if you try and kill humanity, God will kill everything without a second thought.”

The female counterpart had a question, “Do the humans you work with know this?”

“They do,” Satan nodded, “So, call off the Demons you’ve sent after us, and we won’t kill them. Well, unless they start attacking humans.”

The “real Zennon,” re-entered the conversation, “Satan, how am I supposed to have a home if I don’t kill humans?”

... That was actually a good question.

“I have been buried beneath the surface of the Earth for millions of years, with the rest of our kind,” the “real Zennon” frowned, “Eliminate God’s opinions, and eliminate any forces other than humans and Demons. What gives the humans the right to keep this world? It is our home, and it always has been. Have you lost sight of  _ why  _ the Demons fight?”

“Sirene wanted to live with Amon. Jinmen wanted to feed and see the sun again. Nike and Bela wanted to be together after years of sleep. I just want to be free, Satan. We all do. So what gives these humans the right to keep what is rightfully ours? Our freedom? No, I will not stand by, you  _ piece of shit.” _

Satan blinked in surprise at the last line.

“You have played my race, and now are acting like we will flip just for you. That’s offensive, and makes it seem like you just used us to get to where you are. I will not let you play with my race in order to save humans and fight your God. I was even willing to fight God with you! That bastard tried to kill us, but when you make Demons your enemy, you best expect the armies you made to come back after you.”

All three counterparts then spoke in unison, “So, enjoy your little friends while you can, Satan, because I will get their heads on a platter to serve to my people.”

Satan was frozen. Frozen with the image of the boys’ heads on stakes, frozen with the image of Miki’s head in Akira’s hands, and frozen with  _ rage.  _ Unparalleled, seething rage. Sure, he had missed the Demons’ love for this planet. Sure, the Demons were there for him until until now. Zennon had some good points. But Satan had come to appreciate these humans far more than he had the Demons.

And, on top of that, decapitation made it personal.

Satan opened his seven eyes, his hair and coat beginning to float behind him, “Then I shall bring you the head of every Demon I kill before I take all three of yours, you lowlife cretin.”

“Very well,” the “real Zennon” grinned ear to ear, “Let’s see who finishes their genocide first, then.”

_ Sir, this is not what we came here to do. _

And of course, Satan got the last word, “Up yours, fat ass,” before storming out.

_ Sir,  _ Jenny repeated as she clicked after him,  _ You have now put MORE PRESSURE on your team. _

_ I can handle it,  _ he glared at the Demon Ryibyi with his seven, flaring eyes. His coat and hair still levitated behind him.

_ But can they?  _ She inquired.

_ I will die before they do, Jenny. This is personal. _

The two of them walked outside and to the Mitsuoka Orochi. That was the one benefit of not having to see the team today; Satan got to use the cars he actually  _ liked. _

_ You’re worrying me,  _ Jenny replied as they got into the car.

But that statement is what caused Satan’s human eyes to return. His hair flopped back on to his back as his trenchcoat settled, and he gazed over to Jenny.

“I’m,” Satan paused, “I’m worrying you?”

Jenny nodded, “Yes.”

“Jenny, they’re,” Satan glanced back to the station before looking at her, “They’re  _ your  _ people Your race. You are one of them, so, how is putting pressure on  _ my team  _ worrying you? Why... Why are you even helping me? I’ve killed your people hundreds, thousands of times. You’ve even died for my stupidity. Why, then, are you worried about me?”

Jenny was silent for a moment. Satan gazed at her, a small aching pain forming in the bottom of his heart. Jenny just stared out of the car as she considered his question, obviously unsure of how to answer.

However, she eventually found the right words.

“I hope this doesn’t offend you, sir,” she said, “But when you raise a child over and over again, you start to see them as yours.”

Her words hit Satan like a train.

“I never knew Demons could have maternal instincts,” Jenny’s eyes gazed over and met Satan’s, soft with emotion, “But it seems that I have found my maternal instincts with you.”

Satan’s heart was confused again. So was his mind. He couldn’t respond. He didn’t know how. Sure, he had always felt a deep respect for Jenny. She was a well-rounded, extremely intelligent woman that put the rest of Demonkind to shame with her powers and her wit. But now, she was sitting here, claiming to see herself as a parental figure. It didn’t bother him that she saw herself this way, but rather, it bothered him because  _ that’s exactly what she was. _

A series of memories flashed through his head; all the times he mimicked her, all the times he asked her permission, all the times she reprimanded him for dumb decisions. Without thinking about it, and without even addressing it, Satan had let this Demon - a creature much younger and much less powerful than he - become his mother. Become his parent. Become his  _ guiding force  _ in a series of punishments he couldn’t fight. How much of him had she affected? How much of his personality had she changed? How much of his heart had she mended, using her support to give him the only comfort he had for numerous loops? It was almost disturbing, thinking of having an actual, supportive parent right under his nose, but two hands of comfort pushed him back from finding it horrifying. Jenny’s hands. The hands that had stroked his hair just yesterday and told him he was strong.

It really was true: Demons could love. And Jenny’s love, albeit parental, had been there for Satan as long as he could remember.

Satan drove Jenny back in silence. She said nothing, and he said nothing, both of them coping with emotions that neither of their species were supposed to feel. Satan’s eyes kept darting over to her, trying to read something from her face, but she was just as blank as always. It was a short drive, fortunately, that brought them to the front of the skyscraper they called home. Satan had other plans for the day, so he had to let Jenny out before he left, but before Jenny could reach for the car door, he couldn’t stop himself:

“Wait.”

Jenny gazed over, her smile and her eyes still blank.

Satan found two more words, “Thank you.”

She blinked.

Satan, without warning, released the wheel and hugged her. He tightened his grip around her, his heart bursting with a new love. A love for a mother he didn’t realize he had. And when her arms wrapped back around him, he found tears pooling at the bottom lip of his eyelids.

“You’re welcome,” she drew small circles on his back with her fingers, “I hope you have a wonderful day.”

Satan blinked the tears away as he smiled wide, “You too.”

After releasing her, Satan watched as Jenny started to get out of the car. But she paused as she stood outside of the vehicle.

“Sir?”

Satan nodded, “Yeah?”

“If you call me “mother,” or any variation of the word,” she smiled back, “I will not respond.”

Satan snorted, “Okay, mom.”

He could feel Jenny glaring at him, even though her face didn’t change.

“Piece of shit,” she muttered as she shut the door.

Satan watched Jenny stroll inside the building. He sat there, just letting his mind go to fuzz as his heart ached with content. It was a strange feeling, for security to make his heart hurt, but here he was.

But now was not the time to sit around. He had other matters to attend to, because today was the day he would take Kukun out shopping!

Honestly, he was kind of excited about it, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Spending time with other members of the team held a lot of promise, especially after his Miko experience, so Satan was more than excited to see what a day with one of the boys was like. He was also thrilled to help Kukun actually look decent, as to impress Michael. The more Michael fell for this boy, the less Michael would follow the other Archbitches and God.

However, before Satan pulled out from in front of the skyscraper, he realized he hadn’t texted Akira all day, which was practically a felony.

To make up for this heinous mistake, Satan started a video.

“Hey, Aki,” Satan pulled his hair behind his ear, “Heading to the boys’ apartment right now. Gonna pick up Kukun and go shopping with him, but, of course, if I see anything for me, I’ll buy that too. If you need new clothes, let me know, and I hope you’re having a great day! Love you!”

For a second, Satan gazed at the camera, then decided to do something daring. Gently pulling down his dress, he showed off his cleavage, gently held by a lacey white bra. He had planned on taking a lewd selfie for Akira that day, but for now, this would have to do. He then kissed toward the camera before ending the video.

“Perfect,” then he sent it.

Satan readjusted his dress before he made his way to the boys’ apartment. His phone dinged on the way there, but he was driving too recklessly to actually stop and look at the message. He could’ve told the car to read the message to him, but he was too busy flipping off another driver and yelling at stoplights to do so.

He eventually reached the apartment building and picked up the phone to tell Kukun he was there. Of course, he had to open Akira’s reply first, but what he received was something he wasn’t expecting.

It wasn’t a dick pic. Which, in retrospect, was slightly disappointing, but this didn’t diminish what he had received.

Akira was out on the track for his lunch, shirtless, sweaty, and smiling. Behind him was a candid shot of Miki and Miko obviously flirting, but Satan kept focus on his boyfriend. Akira’s hair was tipped with sweat, and it clung to his face and framed his beautiful smile. His toned shoulders, collarbone, and pecs were all accentuated by the small glimmers of sweat that the sunlight graciously touched. The selfie was properly captioned with “wish you were here,” as Satan wished a thousand times that he was there, kissing his sweaty man in front of the whole school, possessing him in front of those stupid kids that gave Akira lunch.

Those stupid little bitches. Giving Akira food. They didn’t deserve to be around him. They probably said lewd things about Akira, about how big his cock was, or how they wanted him to fuck them. They didn’t deserve to be around Akira. Or even look at him. Satan’s anger flared at these unseen adversaries as he glared past Akira to the small forms of girls sitting on the concrete bleachers. Those girls were not Miki or Miko, and those girls  _ would  _ be dead soon. By Satan’s hands. As quickly as possible.

“Hello?”

Satan threw his phone up and whirled around to see Kukun, the latter who was staring into the car through the passenger’s window.

“We rollin or not?”

Satan shook off his anger, “Uh, yes. Get in.”

“This car is fuckin SICK,” Kukun opened the door and basically crouched in order to get in, “Why do we never see it?!”

“Because there’s so many people on our team, and only two seats,” Satan explained, scanning the car for where he threw his phone.

Unbenounced to Satan, Kukun started searching the car too, and found the phone first.

“Is that Akira?”

Satan’s face turned fifty shades of red as he glared into Kukun’s soul. The boy was staring at Satan’s phone.

Kukun then scrolled up, like an asshole, “Holy shit, is that you?”

Satan swiped the phone from Kukun’s hands, “NEVER TOUCH MY PHONE AGAIN.”

Instead of recoiling in horror, Kukun laughed. It was strange; Kukun was probably the only person Satan had ever met that laughed after being yelled at by the Devil. The boy had no fear...

And maybe that was a good thing. Satan still smacked his head anyway.

The mall trip itself was nothing special, but Satan still enjoyed Kukun’s company. There was a considerable difference between Kukun and Miko, though. Miko was spontaneous, funny, and smart, but Kukun was down-to-earth, relaxed, and dumb as hell. Although the boy could pull together rhymes in a matter of seconds, his lack of schooling showed brightly as they shopped. He wasn’t perfectly articulate, but most people aren’t, so the true lack of knowledge came in when Satan realized Kukun couldn’t tell certain numbers apart. On occasion, Kukun would even forget what numbers were which, and would have to ask Satan not only to identify them, but to help him add them. Satan couldn’t believe it, but he did help Kukun as much as he could, even if Satan himself wasn’t the best at math. He then wondered how much the boys made up for Kukun’s lack of schooling when it came to shopping, because based on this trip, it was a lot.

However, this lack of schooling did result in one great conclusion: Kukun really was perfect for Michael. They were both talented in what they specialized in, but besides that, they needed help. And lots of it. For Hell’s sake, Kukun didn’t know the difference between magenta and purple.

When Satan and Kukun left the mall, Satan was quite proud of his work. Kukun went from a 5/10 to a 8/10, while still looking like himself. The key was that Satan had Kukun pick out statement pieces, and then built entire outfits from them. It was like  _ What Not To Wear,  _ but Satan was both Clinton and Stacy at once.

Kukun wore a white, long t-shirt with an open white jacket above it. On top of both of those, he wore a pink jean jacket with sleeves that Satan and Kukun worked together to roll up. His jeans were loose and baggy, with natural-looking holes here and there, and he wore light, neutral brown shoes with a slight heel. Finally, to finish it off, he still wore those weird yet nice yellow sunglasses.

Satan parked in front of the boys’ apartment building, and was surprised to see Michael standing outside. The Archfuck was dressed in his pink suit - the one he wore when he first came down from Heaven - and Kukun flashed a grin back to Satan. He obviously enjoyed Michael in a suit.

“Hey!” Michael said to the car.

“Hello.”

“Hi!” Kukun practically leapt out of the car as he collected his bags, “Thanks again, Satan!”

“You got it,” Satan turned the car’s heat up.

“Wait, Satan,” Michael tapped the side of the car, “I got something for you.”

Michael ducked to the side of the building. For a moment, Satan expected he was going to bring back a bag of trash, and his suspicions were almost correct as Michael brought a big, black trash bag - filled with something? - back around the corner.

Satan glared, “I’m not taking your trA-”

“It’s not tra-”

Satan flipped the car into reverse and tapped the gas pedal, knocking Michael back with the bumper. Then, he actually head what Michael was saying.

“Oh,” Satan muttered.

“IT’S A DEMON” Michael yelled from the back, “TAKE YOUR STUPID DEMON, YOU SADDLE-GOOSE.”

Satan snorted as he looked back out the window, “Saddle-goose?”

Michael put the body into the trunk before shutting the hatch, “Leave me alone.”

But then Satan astutely recalled that Demon bodies don't just pop up out of nowhere, “Wait, why do you have a body?”

Michael trotted around to the drivers’ seat to explain, “Last night, some Demon named Jewel was trying to come after the guys, but Wamu took him out pretty easily with his possession....thing. So I bagged it, and here we are.”

“Michael!” Satan snapped, “You guys should CALL ME when this shit happens!”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Mayuta said you'd be by today, and it was 2 in the morning.”

“What were you doing at 2 in the morning?” Satan asked.

“Playing Overwatch?” Michael put his hands on his hips, “Duh?!”

Satan replied in a monotone voice, “Oh. How stupid of me.”

“Yeah, it was stupid of you.”

Satan frowned.

“Anyway, you got the thing now,” Michael walked back over to Kukun, “So there.”

“Hey, Mike!”

Michael looked to Kukun, and the Angel seemed to just recognize that Kukun actually looked nice, as his eyes grew wide.

“You like my new threads?”

Satan stayed stalled in front of the apartments, just so he could hear this conversation.

“Uh, yeah,” Michael’s fingers started playing with the tips of his hair, “You look, you look great. Definitely.”

“Well, hey! Wait a minute!” Kukun snorted, “You and I match! We both got the same pink on!”

“Uh, yeah! We do!”

“We should go out somewhere together! Since we match!”

Satan grinned,  _ Smooth. _

“I, I guess, yeah! That’s a good idea.”

And that was Satan’s cue to leavel, “I’ll see you guys later,”

“See ya, boss!” Kukun chirped.

“Good, goodbye,” Michael mumbled.

Apparently being around the boys was better for Michael than Satan expected.

As Satan pulled back into traffic, a thought entered his mind. Something strange, and something he had not considered. How on Earth could any human be allowed to fall in love with Michael? As discussed, Michael was the golden boy. God would never let anyone take away his golden boy, especially not Satan, but it seemed that Satan wasn’t actually the one taking him away.

That seemed to be Kukun’s job.

As Satan drove away, he thought about how Kukun would be allowed to do this. If Kukun was the one taking Michael away, that meant someone upstairs was pulling a few strings, making their own changes. Someone, in Heaven, wanted Michael to fall in love, and for some reason God couldn’t stop them, or God didn’t know, both options which seemed impossible. None of this was making sense.

However, for now, Satan had his first head to deliver to Zennon’s office. He’d have to decapitate the Demon in the parking lot, though.

-

It was the next evening as Satan stood outside of the Makimura house, nervously tapping his foot. The morning had been spent analyzing Zennon’s movements, tracking Demons, completing more classwork, and just general busy-ness that had exhausted Satan’s brain past his usual expiry time. However, now that he had made it through the morning and part of the afternoon, it was officially time to drop all of those thoughts from his head. Because there was something new to be worried about.

Satan was about to go on his first date with Akira.

Satan had actually thought this through. The day before, he had spent three hours looking at date ideas and figuring out what he and Akira should do together, and he finally came up with the perfect idea: a picnic under the night sky. It wasn’t flashy or big, but Satan would be driving Akira there in the Orochi, and the food prepared for the picnic was made by Master Chef Jenny, so the simple date still had a Satanic flare, in that Satan was spoling Akira rotten.

Satan had the perfect location for their picnic, too. Far above Tokyo - about an hour’s drive away - was a tall hilltop that was closer to the sky than half of Tokyo. The grass would be soft, the bugs would be few, and they’d be able to see the stars from there for sure. There was even a picturesque tree up there, helping set up that isolated atmosphere.

For this occasion, Satan carefully chose his outfit. He didn’t want to have to bring out his seven eyes - he wanted to look human, like his love - but he wanted to resist wearing layers, so that when he hugged or held Akira, he could feel him as close as possible. So, he chose a light cream jumpsuit with warm lining that fit snuggly to his body. The neck of the jumpsuit was a deep v-neck, which allowed him to wear a light blue scarf that was tightly tied around his neck.

As Satan waited for Akira, he looked busy on his phone as he leaned up against the Orochi. In reality, he was just playing Tetris.

But an unexpected voice interrupted him, “Hello Ryo!”

Satan glanced up to see Hisa. The woman was in a casual blouse and khaki shorts, which really demonstrated where Akira got his fashion tastes. She came strolling down the sidewalk, returning to the Makimuras’ from who knows where.

“What are you doing here?” she asked with a small smile.

“I’m waiting for Akira,” Satan stuffed his phone into his jumpsuit’s pocket, “We’re going out for a date tonight.”

“AH!” Hisa clapped excitedly, “How many dates have you had?”

“Well, none,” Satan smiled back, “This will be our first.”

“Oh, that’s so exciting! I have to get a picture before you leave!”

A picture?

“What do you mean-”

“Babe!” a pause, “Mom?”

Satan turned and saw Akira. The boy was wearing his track jacket over a pitch black Adidas t-shirt. He wore black shorts to match, and flip flops. He carried in his hands a bag, but Satan didn’t ask him to bring anything.

“Oh my goodness, how do you two do that?” Hisa asked, “Ryo, you always wear white, and Akira always wears black. It’s like you’re ready to get married at any moment!”

Satan was ready to throw himself into traffic, and so was Akira.

_ Babe, I’m. I’m so sorry. _

_ It’s okay. _

“What about that picture?” Satan asked.

Hisa lit up, “Yes! Akira, come stand with Ryo next to the car!”

Akira dropped the bag next to the car and stood with Satan. The two then wrapped their arms around one another, and Satan laid his head on top of Akira’s.

“Ah, you two are so precious!” Hisa backed up with her phone, “Okay, one, two, three!”

_ Click click click! _

“I got the pictures!” she trotted back up, “So what are you doing for your date?”

“We’re having a picnic,” Satan explained.

“WE ARE?!” he hadn’t told Akira yet, and now the Devilman was ecstatic.

Satan laughed, “Yes, we are!”

“A picnic at night!” Hisa seemed doubtful, “What if you get attacked by those awful Demons?”

“We can take care of it, mom,” Akira smiled with pride, “Between the two of us, the Demons don’t stand a chance.”

“Do you have some type of weapon, just in case?”

“Yes, mom!” Akira held her shoulders, “We’ll be fine.”

Hisa looked doubtful, but she let it go, “Alright! You boys have a wonderful time!”

Akira trotted back to retrieve his bag, “Thanks mom!”

Satan hurriedly ran around the car, not wanting them to get caught by anyone else, “Have a wonderful evening, Hisa!”

After the two got into the car, Satan slammed on the gas and drove them away as quick as possible. Akira was sinking as far into his seat as he could, trying to hide behind his bag from a world where his mother embarrassed him in front of his deity of a boyfriend. Satan, meanwhile, was just glad to be leaving.

“So, what’s in the bag?” of course Satan had to ask.

Akira smirked, still low in his seat, “It’s a surprise.”

“Wait,” Satan glanced over before turning back to the road, “You didn’t get me a gift, did you?”

Akira was still smirking.

“AKIRA,” Satan slammed his hands on the wheel, “I told you I wasn’t getting you a gift, so you aren’t allowed to-”

“Too bad, babe!” Akira interrupted, “I got you something, and I’m gonna give it to you when the time is right.”

Satan blinked, “When the time... Is right?”

“Trust me,” Akira cooed.

“I don’t. Not in this case.”

Akira snorted.

There was a pause.

Since apparently  _ that  _ conversation was over, Satan turned on his Spotify. The car, possibly sensing the slight tension, brought up Satan’s favorite playlist, and “You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)” came on.

“IF I!” Akira sat up with the song, “I GET TO KNOW YOUR NAME!”

Satan should’ve known Akira would start singing.

“Stop,” Satan giggled.

“WELL IF I,” Akira leaned his head on Satan’s shoulder as he looked up, “COULD TRACE YOUR PRIVATE NUMBER, BABY!”

Akira started dancing in his seat, “All I know is that to me! You look like you’re lots of fun! Open up you lovin arms! I WANT SOME, want some!”

“STOP!” Satan laughed.

Akira pointed finger guns at Satan, “I set my sights on you! AND NO ONE ELSE WILL DO!”

“AND I!” Satan interrupted, “I’ve got to have my way now, baby!”

Akira picked up the next line, “All I know is that to me! You look like you’re having fun!”

And Satan the next, “Open up your lovin’ arms! Watch out here I come!”

And they sang the whole 80s playlist as they drove towards the picnic spot. If one of them didn’t know the song, they agreed that meant an immediate skip as they searched for another they both knew. While Akira’s singing was naturally bad and off-key, Satan sang purposefully bad and off-key, so that they both matched in how awful their singing was. They had a wonderful time, though, with Satan’s exaggerated, unnecessary vibratos getting a laugh out of Akira every time.

When they finally reached their picnic spot, both boys were laughing their heads off. They teetered across the grass as they got out of the car, and Satan went around to the trunk to pull out their picnic basket. Of course, it was the most stereotypical picnic basket possible, being straw with a red and white checkered blanket peeking out from the top, but under the night sky, there was something more magical about it.

An arm latched around Satan’s waist, ‘So, what’s for dinner?”

Satan kissed Akira’s head, “We have a full spread from Jenny.”

“YES!” Akira released Satan’s waist and trotted toward the open area.

Satan trotted after, “Take off your shoes, doofus. Don’t want to get the blanket any dirtier than we have to.”

Akira kicked off one of his shoes, and it flew into the air. He then kicked off the other one, and they both fell on to the ground with gentle slaps. Satan pushed off his shoes with his feet as he set down the basket and pulled out the picnic blanket.

“I gotta ask,” Akira said, “Why are we having a picnic at night? I love this, like, I’m glad to be here, but I wanna know!”

Satan motioned Akira to take the other half of the blanket so that they could lay it down properly, “Because we used to stare at the sky as kids. Do you remember that?”

Akira perked up, “Yeah! Of course I do! You always told me about the constellations and stuff!”

Satan smiled fondly as the blanket fell on the grass.

_ “Look, Ryo!” _

_ Satan was already looking at the sky, “I already am, stupid.” _

_ “HEY!” Akira snapped in his small, squeaky voice, “You coulda had your eyes closed!” _

_ Satan snickered. _

_ “But look! Look!” Akira eagerly pointed towards the sky, “It’s a rabbit! On the moon!” _

_ Satan followed his finger up to the sky, “That’s not a rabbit.” _

_ “Huh?” Akira gazed over, and Satan’s eyes met his as he gazed back. _

_ “The moon is just like Earth; it has rocks and ridges and mountains. But it can’t support living things, like rabbits. So what you see,” Satan moved closer, so that he could guide Akira’s eyes with his finger as he pointed to the moon, “Is the moon’s mountains.” _

_ Akira gasped, “So there’s no rabbits up there?!” _

_ “No,” Satan looked back to him, “But I think we got plenty down here.” _

_ “I wanna put a rabbit on the moon,” Akira decided. _

_ Satan snickered, “But then the rabbit would die.” _

_ “WHAT?!” _

_ “There’s no oxygen,” Satan explained, “So if you put any of us on the moon without proper astronaut equipment, we would die.” _

_ “So, I need to make a bunny an astronaut!” Akira was determined, “And THEN put it on the moon!” _

_ Satan couldn’t argue that, “I guess that would work.” _

_ “I wanna go to the moon.” _

_ Satan kept his eyes on the planet in question, and he replied without hesitation, “I’d go with you.” _

_ “YEAH!” Akira’s small hand wrapped around Satan’s, “Then let’s go to the moon! Together!” _

_ Satan smiled as he gave Akira a nod, “Okay!” _

_ For a moment, they just smiled at each other. Satan was too young for his heart to hurt, but if he had the emotional maturity he had now, he would have been devastated to see Akira look at him with such wonder. _

“Satan?”

Satan blinked. Akira had not only placed the picnic basket on the blanket, but he had also pulled out a huge turkey sandwich. His bag set next to him on the plaid blanket.

“Sorry,” Satan sat down on the blanket, “Just thinking about you.”

“What was I like? In, like, other loops?” Akira asked, “Was I as cool and charming and handsome?”

Satan pulled out a pack of beef jerky from the picnic basket as a smile spread across his lips, “Well, it depends. You always retain your lovable, extremely endearing qualities, like your goofy nature, your strong will to help save humanity, and your smile. But there were some... Weird iterations of you. One time you were the school jock, and you flirted with every single girl that came near you. Even the teachers.”

Akira stopped chewing, “Seriously?”

“Seriously. It was gross,” Satan went on, “And there were multiple loops were you just pined after Miki. There were a few loops where she had unrequited feelings for you, but she was always very indecent about it. Always acting very horny, throwing herself at you.”

Satan squeezed the beef jerky bag without noticing.

“And that pissed you off?”

Satan stared at the bag he was squeezing, “Uh, of course. Miki is a-”

“IS THAT WHY YOU HATE HER?”

“NO,” Satan frowned, “It’s just part of the reason. She’s also a little goody-two-shoes, “sweetheart” bitch that won’t just let me do my thing. Gross.”

“Babe.”

Satan looked over to see Akira glaring at him.

Satan rolled his eyes as he munched on a piece of jerky, “Akira, you know I can’t help but be at odds with a girl that hates me as much as I hate her! Don’t tell me you just  _ adore  _ Michael.”

Akira sighed, “Okay... You got me, there.”

Satan perked up, “Wait, you really don’t like Michael?”

Akira took a large bite out of his sandwich before speaking, yet somehow his speech was still understandable, “I mean, I don’t hate him like you do, but. It’s like he’s a lesser version of you. Like version 2.0, except they removed every part you made you awesome and gave you muscles. A boring upgrade.”

Satan smiled ear to ear, “I love you.”

Akira smirked, “I thought you’d appreciate my opinions.”

“But you act very cordial around him for feeling such things,” Satan finished his string of jerky,    
“That’s impressive.”

Akira smiled over his sandwich, “Well, unlike you, I do have that strange ability to be...  _ Polite.” _

“Yes,” Satan pulled out another piece of jerky, “A very peculiar ability, indeed. I never tried to learn that elusive art.”

Akira snickered, seeming to be in better spirits. Satan smiled.

“How else have I been in other loops?” Akira asked.

Based on how the conversation just spiraled into a moment of negativity, Satan decided that, perhaps, they subject needed to be changed.

“You know,” Satan picked up a bottle of water, “Let’s just discuss how great you are in this loop, shall we?”

Akira almost spat out his sandwich, “BABE.”

“Like, how you want to date me, that’s pretty cool,” Satan took a swig of his water, “How you accept me for who I am, that’s pretty awesome, too. And how easy-going you are? Perfect.”

“How hot you are? Wow,” Akira hijacked the compliment train, “How smart you are? Damn. How funny you are? Whoa. How sassy you are? Amazing.”

Satan’s unseen headwings wanted to hide his blushing face, but all he could do was grin.

“How kind you are? Surprising.”

Satan laughed.

Akira shrugged, “All around a surprisingly great boyfriend.”

“Stop,” Satan gently pushed Akira’s shoulder.

The two went on eating in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Even though they had been friends for so long, Satan was starting to realize that they couldn’t avoid the introductory phases of a typical relationship. Afterall, Akira wasn’t dating  _ Ryo.  _ He was dating  _ Satan. _

But then Akira brought up something Satan had almost forgotten.

“Do you remember that cat?”

Satan blinked, “What cat?”

“The cat that I found when we were, like, tiny?”

Satan thought back, “Ye... Yeah.”

_ He had to resist. He wanted to kill the poor thing, to end it’s suffering, but Akira would fight him if he did. This loop had to be different, and if nothing else changed, Satan had to show more compassion. He had to. _

_ His blue, frilled shirt fluttered around him as he reached for Akira. _

_ “Akira, let me see it,” Satan pulled on Akira’s red shirt gently. _

_ “You’ll hurt it!” a reasonable conclusion, but incorrect. _

_ “No, I won’t,” Satan pulled more, “I want to see it! Maybe I can help it!” _

_ “NO!” Akira didn’t trust him, which was fairly reasonable after cutting Jin Itsuki with a pocket knife earlier that day. _

_ “AKIRA!” Satan yanked, “LET ME SEE IT!” _

_ “I WON’T!” Akira held the box, “DON’T TOUCH IT! YOU’LL KILL IT!” _

_ “NO I WON’T!” Satan felt the tears brimming in his eyes, “I DON’T WANT TO KILL IT! I WANT IT TO LIVE!” _

_ “NO!” _

_ “AKIRA, YOU IDIOT, I WANT THE STUPID CAT TO LIVE!” Satan yanked on Akira’s shirt as hard he could, “LET ME HELP IT! PLEASE!” _

_ Akira stopped resisting as he looked back with red, puffy eyes, “Really?” _

_ The “please” must have persuaded him. _

_ Satan felt hot tears streaming down his face, “YES! I want it to be alive! Let me see it!” _

_ That was the first change of the loop. At the time, it didn’t mean anything, but Akira handed the box to Satan. _

_ Even though the cat couldn’t be saved, Satan put a bunch of pillows and blankets into the box, allowing the cat a comfortable, peaceful passing. He sat with Akira that entire afternoon, holding the umbrella that kept them dry as Akira clinged to him, crying over the animal he barely knew. _

Satan had always admired that: how Akira could cry over those who were suffering. At this point, Satan could only cry for himself.

Akira continued, “Sometimes I wonder if that cat came back as Tako.”

Satan perked up at Akira’s words, “That isn’t impossible. A Demon could have taken Tako’s body, but then Tako was such a strong... Cat that he was able to live again. It’s not very probable, but it isn’t entirely out of the question.”

“Nice!” Akira grinned.

Satan giggled.

“It’s so cool that Demons can do that merging thing, AND that we can win over them. It’s like we’re superheroes or something,” but then Akira paused, “Can Angels merge?”

Satan thought about it, “I guess so. I merged with a child, but I’m a fallen Angel, so I’m not sure if that applies to the rest of my kind.”

Satan gazed over to Akira, the latter who now wore the most profound expression of “what the fuck” ever seen by man, Angel, or Demon.

“I... I haven’t told you how I became human, have I?” Satan asked.

“Not even a little bit,” Akira replied.

“Me and the Demons-”

“The Demons and I.”

Satan smacked Akira with his pack of jerky, “Fuck off.”

Akira laughed.

“ME and the DEMONS, because FUCK YOUR BULLSHIT, were in the Earth for hundreds of years after God tried to destroy us. When I was finally able to come back to the surface, I merged with an infant, far deep in the Amazon. I was found by a group of natives, who raised me as a god. They made sacrifices, kept me fed, and even worshipped me as the one who protected them.”

“And you let them?”

Satan frowned, “Akira, I was just born. How was I supposed to stop them?”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, these natives served as vessels for some of the Demons that were previously locked away with me. A group of humans tried to come and kills us, but I was able to disarm and kill them before any of my people were injured. In order to keep the natives from being wiped out, I had to leave, and thus came to find to find you, as I always do.”

“And that’s why you were in the Amazon before you came back to Japan,” Akira whispered.

Satan nodded.

“So, like, you’re technically Brazilian?”

Satan thought about it, “Huh. I guess I am. I’m a Japanese-Brazilian Fallen Archangel.”

“That’s... Weird, babe.”

“A lot of my life is, Akira.”

There was a pause.

“Well, uh, I was born from my mom. Like a normal person.”

Satan snickered.

“And I grew up with you for a bit, then Miki, and I’m back to you now.”

“Yeah?” Satan asked.

“Didn’t really bring any Demons with me.”

“Mmhm.”

“Unless you count Taro.”

Satan snorted.

“And, yeah, Just bein a human with a Demon inside of him. Not nearly as cool as you.”

“You’re cool,” Satan argued, “You’re a giant idiot and a dork, but you’re still cool.”

Akira smiled, “Finally, people are seeing me for who I really am!”

Satan laughed, “And I fall in love with that personality every time.”

The two continued to eat and talk, with much more of a focus on eating on Akira’s behalf. Satan monologued to Akira about himself. He gave random Angel facts, talked about his powers, and even demonstrated bits of what he could do. Akira provided engaging commentary such as “fucking rad” and “what the hell,” as most of this was either extremely wild or unfathomable. It was strange for Satan to talk so casually to Akira about all of this, but it was a good, comfortable strange.

“So you can, like, invade dreams?”

Satan nodded, “I don’t do so without consent, though. Unless it’s someone I don’t care about.”

“So,” Akira frowned, “Most people.”

“Yup,” Satan took one last bite of his sandwich, finishing off his meal.

The food was now completely gone. The two had thrown any and all trash back into the basket, to make sure they didn’t litter.

“DELICIOUS,” Akira cheered.

“It was,” Satan smiled, but then faltered as the perfect flirt came to mind, “Wait.”

Akira blinked, “What?”

“There’s one more snack I need to try,” Satan smirked.

In a second, he stole a small, sweet kiss from Akira.

Satan sat up proudly, “Delicious!”

“Come here,” Akira chased after his lips and kissed Satan back.

The two then hugged, happily snuggling together under the moonlight. Satan threaded his fingers through Akira’s hair, gently stroking his head as he took in his scent: ham and turkey, with the slight stench of cheese. Seeing as Satan had lived in Hell, he’d smelled much worse. Akira close his eyes against Satan’s chest, contently sighing in his arms.

Satan looked around in the comfortable quietness until his eyes fell upon Akira’s bag once again.

“What’s in the bag?”

“BABE,” Akira looked up, “I told you, I’ll give it to you when it’s time! And trust me, whatever you’re making it out to be in your head, it’s not that cool.”

“If it’s NOT that cool, then you should just give it to me now, and stop torturing me with it!” Satan pouted.

Akira rolled his eyes, but alas, he relented, “Okay, okay.”

Satan felt Akira’s arms release him, so he released his Devilman. Akira moved over, picking up the bag by its ribbon strings and handing it to Satan. The bag itself was cheaply made with cream-covered plastic, even if its strings were black ribbons. It wasn’t too big, either, being the right size to carry in one hand without it being awkward.

“I promise it’s not that cool,” Akira warned.

“I will love it no matter what it is,” Satan declared.

“It’s super cheesy.”

“I don’t care.”

“I think you’re gonna lose it over how cheesy it is.”

“I will love it.”

“No, really, it’s-”

“I’m opening it, and I’m going to love it, fuck you.”

Satan pulled the excess tissue paper out of the bag, flinging it this way and that before spotting a bit of red. He then reached in, and his hands touched something soft, something fuzzy, and he pulled it out.

It was a cartoonish, red dragon plushie. It’s design was akin to Disney’s Elliot the Dragon, as its head had a tuft of white fuzz, as did the tip of its tail, and it’s body was round with stubby limbs. But it’s big eyes were blue, contrasting the rest of the design with their sparkles and shine.

Satan was puzzled. Akira knew he didn’t like toys. Even when they were little, the only time Satan played with toys was to destroy them, or scare the other kids with their headless dollies. He appreciated the gesture, really it was nice, but this wasn’t-

“Hold up,” Akira reached over and he squeezed the dragon’s right hand.

“I love you!” the dragon said in Akira’s voice.

Satan’s hand immediately slapped over his own mouth, as if he was slapped by the dragon itself. No. No, this was the best present ever.

“See?” Akira asked, “I told you it was-”

“SHUT UP!” Satan squealed with a smile as he cuddled the plush, “I love it! I love it! I love it so much! This is actually the is best thing ever, oh my FUCK! I love it! I love you! HOLY SHIT!”

Satan held the dragon with anticipation as he gazed at where Akira had just squeezed the plush. Taking the dragon’s small hand in between his fingers, Satan hit the button.

“I love you!” the dragon chirped.

Satan kicked his legs like a child as he squealed. He had Akira’s voice right there, in his hands, saying three words that meant the world to him. And he could press that button at any time. He giggled at the image of himself, sitting on the couch in his penthouse, repeatedly hitting the button so that he could hear Akira’s voice. He didn’t want to wear the toy out, though, so he’d have to be careful.

In speaking of Akira’s voice, “You’re so weird, I fucking love you.”

Satan gazed over to see Akira smiling from ear to ear.

“Like, I wanted to get you a plush thing, but then I realized I could my voice in it, and... I knew you’d like it, but I didn’t think you’d LOVE it.”

“Are you kidding?!” Satan hugged the dragon to his chest, “I have a piece of you, now. A piece of you that I can keep with me at night. I can hear you, even when you’re asleep. You dumbass,  _ this is literally the best thing I’ve ever gotten.” _

Akira laughed, “That’s... That’s so much more than I saw in it.”

After a moment of peace, Akira had an idea, “You should name it.”

Satan stared at the dragon, “Oh, I absolutely should.” 

Satan gazed at the plush. He observed the stitching, the glitter in its eyes, and the texture of its hair. Every fine detail of this cheap toy was taken into careful consideration before the perfect name was reached.

“John.”

Akira snorted, “John?”

“Yes,” Satan nodded, cuddling the plush again, “John.”

“You’re naming a dragon John?”

“I can name him whatever I want, Akira!” Satan pouted, “And on top of that, he doesn’t look like a Samael.”

Akira shook his head, “So you can’t name something unless it’s after yourself?”

Satan cuddled the dragon closer, side-eyeing Akira, “Shut up.”

“That’s the most Satan-thing you’ve done so far.”

“Really?” Satan asked with a snort, “So, me shooting those people at the Sabbath wasn’t a “Satan thing?” Or stealing someone’s car to track down Wamu and Gabi? Or tracking all of you with GPS locators?”

Akira pointed at Satan, “Okay, the Sabbath thing was definitely a “Satan thing,” but you were stealing the car to help people, so that doesn’t count. And the GPS thing isn’t a Satan thing as much as a Big Brother thing.”

“That’s fair,” Satan set John in his lap and started playing with the plush’s hair, “But I love him. Thank you, Akira.”

Akira moved to Satan’s side, “You’re welcome, Satan.”

Satan grinned ear to ear at hearing his name yet again.

“You look beautiful tonight, Satan.”

“Oh, don’t you dare!” Satan playfully smacked Akira’s shoulder, “You know I’ll go crazy if you keep saying-”

Akira’s eyes met his, “Your eyes are gorgeous, Satan.”

“STOP!” Satan pushed Akira’s face away, his own face now feeling like fire.

“Your smile is stunning, Satan.”

“AKIRA!” Satan held up John as a shield to hide his smiling, blushing face.

Satan felt two arms wrap around his waist, and then a kiss was placed upon his cheek. Satan lowered John to see Akira’s smiling face sitting on his shoulder.

“I love you, Satan.”

Satan set down John to hug Akira back, “I love you, Akira Fudo.”

The two then kissed, their lips sweetly touching for just a moment. When they released, Akira moved to kiss Satan’s cheek. Then his jaw. Satan gasped as Akira’s mouth starting trailing kisses down his neck,  the small brushes of warmth therapeutic against Satan’s cold skin. Satan sighed into the kisses as he threaded his fingers through Akira’s hair, gently leading his head down.

“WAIT!”

Satan paused. Akira, who was trying to kiss down Satan’s neck, had been stopped by the scarf around his boyfriend was wearing. Akira’s fingers tried to work their way into the scarf, to pull it off, but they struggled against the tight knot.

“Can,” Akira muttered, “Can you get your scarf off?”

Satan snorted before reaching up and pulling off his scarf. He gently hooked it around Akira’s neck, the two sides dripping off Akira’s large shoulder-blades. He then, however, moved his hands up to his own shoulders, taking the thick fabric of his jumpsuit between his thin fingers and pulling it down, letting the top fall to his waist and across the blanket. His bra soon followed after the jumpsuit, leaving his breasts exposed to Akira’s wide eyes.

“Oh,” Akira whispered.

“Better?” Satan asked, smirking as his back straightened.

“Holy shit,” Akira whispered, “You’re just... Stripping for me.”

“Oh, please,” Satan rolled his eyes, “If you want me to completely strip-”

“WE ARE OUTSIDE-”

“I can do so much better.”

“Aren’t you cold?” Akira asked.

Satan was very cold, actually. It took all of his strength not to shiver.

“A little bit.”

Akira took off his track jacket, and - in a moment that would live in Satan’s heart forever - wrapped his jacket around Satan’s shoulders. The kindness in Akira’s eyes, the love in that smile, made Satan melt both inside and out, to the point he was almost emotional.

“I wanna enjoy your boobs, but you’re gonna be cold like that!” Akira guided Satan’s arms into the jacket, “There! Now I can kiss all over you, and you won’t be cold!”

Satan was tearing up. Nevermind, he was emotional.

Akira blinked, “Babe?”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Satan mumbled, trying not to cry, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Akira’s hands gently cupped Satan’s breasts as he leaned in to kiss them both, “Better.”

“Wha, what?” Satan asked.

“You’re doing better,” Akira smiled up to him, “And that’s all I need.”

Tears started streaming down Satan’s face as Akira peppered his breasts with kisses, gently massaging under said kisses with his hands. Satan’s back arched into the feeling - into the touches and kisses - and he gasped in between his tears. He wanted to just be turned on - to be sexy and sweet for Akira - but now he was just trying not to blubber. Yet, even though Satan was becoming an emotional mess, Akira just kept giving him sweet kisses.

“You’re the best,” Satan mumbled through the tears.

Akira’s mouth came up and kissed Satan’s nose, “I love you, too! By the way, should I like, not be kissing your tits when you cry?”

But the sexy air had been thrown off as Satan gazed in shock. Confused shock, but shock nonetheless. Apparently, as Akira had been making out with Satan’s boobs, his eyes had gone completely white, as if he was Devilman.

Akira was determined, “Like, this is a legit question. Is it okay what I’m doing?”

“Are you okay?” Satan asked, taking his hand and moving some stray hairs out from in front of Akira’s face.

“I’m fine,” Akira kept Satan’s breasts cupped in his hands, “Apparently... You’re not?”

“No, you’re not,” Satan mumbled, “You eyes have changed. Are you transforming?”

“Uh,” Akira blinked, “I don’t think so?”

“Then why would you eyes change?” Satan pondered aloud.

“Babe, if my eyes changing is gonna ruin the mood, I’m sorry.”

Satan shook his head, “No, honey, I’m just worried about you. I ruined the moment.”

Akira still looked guilty.

Satan opened his arms, “Come here.”

Akira made his way into Satan’s lap, and - seeing as he was shorter - he fit there pretty well. He wrapped his arms around Satan’s waist as Satan wrapped his arms around him, and finally put his head on Satan’s chest.

“You look pretty hot in my jacket, though.”

Satan kissed his head, “Thank you.”

“You should keep it.”

“AKIRA!” Satan frowned, “You already gave me a plush! You keep your jacket.”

Akira pouted, but agreed, “Fine.”

As Akira pouted, Satan considered what could have made his eyes change. Could it be that Amon was pushing through? Could it be that Akira’s Demonic instincts kicked in when he was horny? Or could it simply be a lack of control, and Akira slipping back and forth between his forms? Satan wasn’t sure. All he knew was that this was amazing.

Dating Akira felt like a dream to Satan. A dream on a cloud far away from everyone and everything, and he never wanted to leave, he never wanted to wake up. Akira was there, being more sweet on Satan than anyone before, and Satan was even sweeter for him. It felt right, it looked right, it was all just so correct that it felt like the norm. Had the other loops ever actually happened? They felt so far away now, with Akira in his arms.

But eventually, Satan did have to take Akira home. A bittersweet air fell over the two boys as they packed up their picnic equipment and got ready to drive back, and both were reluctant as Satan pulled his bra and jumpsuit back on. However, John’s silly face and catch phrase were enough to keep spirits high.

“I love you!”

Akira pointed at the plushie, “Listen, buddy, you can love Satan all you want, but he’s mine, you got it?”

Satan laughed.

When Satan finally drove up to the Makimuras’ house, he felt a part of his heart get out of the car with Akira. He quickly burst out his own door and ran around the Orochi, making sure he could walk Akira to the door.

“Tonight’s been,” Akira took a deep breath, “Amazing. I can’t believe how fun it is just to spend time with you.”

Satan grimaced, “I can’t believe how long I have to wait before I see you again.”

Akira turned to him, “Babe, it’s less than twenty-four hours. We have that Devilman thing tomorrow, remember?”

“I know!” Satan shrugged, “That is STILL TOO LONG!”

Akira laughed, “I’ll miss you too, gorgeous.”

The two of them stopped at the door.

Satan took Akira’s hands in his own, not wanting him to go through the door. He didn’t want Akira to leave, to disappear into a “house of God” with a bunch of people that weren’t Satan.

Akira pushed himself up on his toes, and, as if by instinct, Satan leaned down, allowing their lips to meet in the middle. As Satan felt Akira’s warm lips glide over his own, he couldn’t hold his headwings back from popping out of his hair and fluttering happily. Every kiss with Akira was wonderful, but this... This felt real. They had a date, a successful date, and it made the rest of their relationship feel real because of it.

Once again, God up in Heaven flipped Satan off, and that flipping-off was emulated through the front door opening.

“RYO! HAS WINGS!” Taro yelled, “AND HE’S KISSING AKIRA!”

“TARO!” Akira barked.

“MIKI!” Taro ran inside, “RYO AND AKIRA ARE MAKING OUT!!”

Akira and Satan stood in the doorway, hands still intertwined.

“Uh,” Akira mumbled, “I’ll, I’ll make sure Taro keeps that between us.”

“I’m not very worried,’ Satan snorted, “I’m pretty sure the Makimuras will just think Taro’s read too many comics or something. Make sure that kissing thing doesn’t go too far, though.”

“Alright,” Akira smiled, “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, my beautiful morning star!”

Satan tried desperately not to squeal in public, “I’ll see you, Aki.”

Akira jumped up and pecked Satan’s cheek one more time before running into the house.

“No kiss backs!” he exclaimed before shutting the door.

For a moment, Satan just stared at the door, but then he laughed as “No kiss backs!” really hit his ears. His wings fluttered around his head as he skipped back to the car and plopped inside.

“Fuck you, God!” Satan stuck his keys into the ignition, “Fuck you Zennon, fuck you Heaven, fuck all of you!”

Satan picked up his new plushie and buckled it into the passenger’s seat.

“You can pry this loop,” Satan took the wheel as his feathers fluffed out in a display of confidence, “From my cold, dead, hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS ALL DAY LORDT.  
> This chapter is a little busier than the rest because I want to make the Big Meeting with Mr. Okada in the NEXT chapter, so I apologize if anything feels off. Still had a LOT OF FUN with this one, and I hope you guys did too!  
> If you'd like to see the extremely sweet thumbnail I made for this chapter, just jump on over to [my blog](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/)!  
> And, as always, I will see **YOU GUYS.** In the next chapter. Bye bye!


	17. The Devilman Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday, and that means it's time to figure out what Mr. Okada wanted. However, upon arriving on the school grounds, Satan quickly realizes that Mr. Okada has a Team Satan of his own: the Devilman Corps, and these kids are proud of what they do. But when a very powerful Demon attacks the school, will Team Satan and the Devilman Corps be able to keep up with each other?

“How many of them are there?”

“I don’t know, man! Ever since Fudo, Makimura, _and_ Kuroda changed, we got guys AND girls lining the fence! The track team was not this popular before they got hot!”

Junichi frowned, “I mean, you’re not... Wrong.”

“But hey, at least it’s Friday!” Kaito grinned, “Almost time for the weekend!”

Junichi smiled, “Hell yeah. When practice ends, I get to go home to a weekend with _no parents.”_

Junichi gazed over to his friend, but Kaito was smirking. Junichi’s smile flipped into a frown.

“What?”

“Is your secret girlfriend coming over?” Kaito asked.

“SHH!” Junichi smacked his hand over Kaito’s mouth, “I TOLD you not to just talk about her out loud!”

Kaito snickered, “I bow, I bow (I know, I know).”

Junichi removed his hand, “But yeah, she is.”

“Nice!” Kaito grinned wider, “You still have told me nothing about her!”

“That’s, that’s because she’s gotta remain a _secret,”_ Junichi hissed.

“But I wanna know her! Meet her! Something!”

“Too bad,” Junichi looked back to the track, or at least he tried to, until Kaito took his shoulders and started shaking them.

“JUST LET ME MEET HER.”

“NO.”

Junichi Hawamoto had been moved to Tokyo at the age of fourteen, but he didn’t always live there. Growing up, he lived Osaka, where he was the next-door-neighbor to to his best friend, Koda Moyuru. The two developed a love of running together, they developed love for team sports, and, half way through middle school, they developed a love for one another.  Secret dates after practice, swapping kisses in the locker rooms, and holding hands under the desks, Junichi and Koda had fallen hard for one another. However, when Junichi’s parents got wind of his relationship, he was immediately transferred to Tokyo for high school, in order to try and stop it. But if there was one thing Junichi knew better than anyone else, it was that you could never get in Koda Moyuru’s way.

Koda would drive all the way to Tokyo, just so he could be with Junichi, if for only a few hours. On the weekends when Junichi’s parents were away, Koda would stay at his house, and the two would try to catch up as much as they could. It was a restricting way to live, a constricting way to love, but Junichi could deal with it, as long as it meant he got to be with Koda once they graduated.

“JUST LET ME MEET HEEEER!” Kaito shook his friend’s shoulders.

“STOP!” Junichi laughed, shaking Kaito back.

“Hey, losers!”

Junichi and Kaito turned in unison. One of the swimming guys - who should definitely be at practice - was leaning against the fence, his eyes huge and his grin wide. Junichi had never talked to him before, so why was he here?

“Touma?!” Kaito exclaimed, “What are you doing here?!”

The swimming guy, who’s name was apparently Touma, looked over his shoulder, “I think your team’s sponsor is coming!”

“Our team’s sponsor?” Kaito asked, “We don’t have a sponsor!”

“Well you do now, because this chick is loaded! Surrounded by bodyguards, she came up in this car, dressed in all these jewels and shit, and one of my buddies says her car is super fucking rare!”

“How do you know she’s coming to us?” Junichi asked.

“Heard her asking the office how to get here! And let me tell you, she’s a hotter than Hell, and my door doesn’t even flip that way!”

A girl on Touma’s side smacked his shoulder, but then her attention got caught by something behind them. She then started whispering to her friends, and her friends started whisper to their friends, and so on.

Touma followed their gazes and grinned.

“Holy shit, she’s coming.”

Kaito was practically watering at the mouth, “You better not be lying!”

“Would I ditch practice to lie to you?”” Touma let go of the fence, “Enjoy the show, boys!”

As Touma ran, the whispers grew louder.

“Are you serious?” Junichi asked, “How could any one person draw that much attention?”

Kaito grabbed Junichi’s shoulder with a deathly grip as he looked past him, “Holy shit, dude.”

“What?” Junichi followed his gaze, and his jaw dropped.

Wait until Koda heard about this.

A woman strolled down the concrete stairs and on to the sidewalk that led up to the track. Her white tennis shoes didn’t match a single thing she wore. Her white, straight dress pants hugged her slender legs and shapely hips perfectly. Two crimson suspenders held up her dress pants and ran over a blue-and-white-striped dress blouse, and, under that, three rows of perfect pearls dangled from hwe long neck. However, this entire look was overshadowed by a large, fluffy white coat that floated across the ground behind her, and her golden, curly hair spilled out from the top of said coat. Her eyes were hidden by a black pair of shades that were lined with diamonds, and her lips were perfectly red.

She was followed by a group of sketchy looking fellows, most who looked like delinquents. They wore baggy t-shirts and basketball shirts - no doubt to hide their protective gear underneath - and one of them looked like her surprisingly muscular sister, dressed in pink. It was like something out of a mafia movie, except the Godfather was a Godmother.

As the woman walked by Junichi, he noticed the numerous rings on her fingers, each jewel glinting with more money than Junichi was worth as a person.

“Who the hell is that?” Junichi asked.

“I don’t know,” Kaito mumbled, “But I want her to step on me.”

Junichi frowned.

-

 _Was this, really necessary?_ Michael asked as the group strolled towards Mr. Okada.

 _Yes, Michael, this was extremely necessary,_ Satan argued, _To think that the whores at this school can look at my Akira with desire has been keeping me from sleeping._

_That sounds like a personal problem._

_It is, and we’re solving it today._

_Geez,_ Michael rolled his eyes, _Apparently your apartment isn’t greed. Your boyfriend is._

_Yup._

Wamu jumped in to the conversation, _You look like Akira’s Sugar Daddy, especially with the coat and the rings._

 _What’s a Sugar Daddy?_ Michael asked.

Satan rolled his eyes, _I’ll tell you when you’re older._

_I’M BILLIONS OF YEARS OLD, YOU SON OF A-_

“Mr. Okada,” Satan said as he finally approached the wheelchair, “How are you today?”

Mr. Okada looked up, and for a moment he wasn’t sure who he was talking to, but then his eyes lit-up with recognition.

“Hello! Hello!” he held out his hand, and Satan took it to shake, “My goodness, you have a big team, don’t you?”

Satan smirked, “The finest team around.”

_AW, YOU DO LOVE US._

_Shut up, Wamu._

Mr. Okada checked his watch, “Well, practice is just about over, so your arrived just in time! And may I say you look lovely, Miss-”

“Ryo,” Satan interrupted him, “I’m male, and my name is Ryo.”

Mr. Okada blinked in stunned confusion, “I guess gender really is wild these days. Well, considering the Devilman thing, should I really be surprised?”

“No,” Satan replied.

The group then made their way to the concrete bleachers, and they sat down a bit away from the track students. Satan was impressed, however. Mr. Okada seemed to have _nothing_ to do with the track team. Rather, Miki was in-charge. She diligently instructed those that were on the track, coaching their breathing, their steps, and even their stride. She was very determined about it, too, her brow furrowed as she observed her classmates, trying her best to find things to help them on. Students would switch out from the concrete bleachers, each going up to get their official Miki Review, and then going off to the side to practice what she preached.

Miki really did have a knack for running.

But then, Akira strided towards them, and all else faded from Satan’s vision.

Akira’s uniform showed every part of him. The tank top and shorts were a vibrant green, with hunter green and white accents. The tank top was too small in the chest, allowing the details of Akira’s pecs to push through the netted fabric, and since the top didn’t have sleeves, Satan could see every muscle of those rippling arms. Although the six-pack wasn’t available under the looser bottom of the tank top, Akira’s shorts made up for anything Satan was missing. Toned calves and muscular thighs led up straight to his flaccid dick, which Satan could see bulging through his pants. It was a huge dick, even though it wasn’t hard, and Satan could not pull his eyes away. He had always seen it, he knew it’s size and how bad he wanted it, but now that dick was _his._ Well, it was Akira’s first, but then it was _his._

_You should take care of that drool, boss._

Satan blinked lazily as he gazed over to Wamu, “Huh?”

“Hey babe!” Akira chirped as he approached.

“Hey, handsome,” Satan purred, standing up and taking off his sunglasses.

“You look AMAZING!” Akira slid his arms under Satan’s coat as he hugged him, and Satan hugged back, kissing Akira’s head as he wrapped him in his coat.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Satan cooed.

Akira then smiled up to him, his chin resting on Satan’s chest, “What’s with the expensive getup?”

“I just wanted to show off for my loving boyfriend!” Satan grinned, “Now, is it too much PDA if I kiss you? Will I get you in trouble with your instructor?”

“I don’t think so,” Akira released Satan slightly to look at the teacher in question, “Our coach rarely pays attention to what we’re,” a finger guided Akira’s head back, “Doing...”

Satan smirked down at Akira before he gently slid their lips together, and, of course, Akira immediately reciprocated. The warm feeling of Akira’s hot, sweaty skin against Satan’s made the latter sigh in content, but that sigh turned into a squeak as Akira pulled him close by his hips. In return, Satan locked his arms around Akira’s neck, pressing his whole body against Akira’s in a need for closeness and possession, but another squeak escaped his lips as he felt two hands squeeze his ass.

He broke the kiss to look at Akira.

Akira blinked, “It’s under your coat, no one can see it.”

Satan grinned ear-to-ear as his blush disappeared, “I fucking love you.”

Akira stole another squeeze, “Love you too! But I gotta know something.”

Satan tilted his head, “Yes?”

Akira looked back to everyone that was lining the fence, all of them here to stare at the track stars, “Are you being possessive right now?”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “Sometimes you actually see these things, and it freaks me out.”

Akira snickered, “Well, it’s super obvious!”

Satan shrugged, “I can’t help it! A bunch of whores are looking at you like they have a chance, and I simply won’t allow it.”

Akira scoffed, “So, like, do you think any of those people stand a chance? Guys are here to look at me too, you know?”

Satan glared back to the fence, but was pleased to see disappointed faces, “Well, now they know you’re mine, and that’s all that matters.”

Akira laughed, hugging Satan’s tighter, “You’re such a weirdo.”

Satan turned back and gave Akira’s head another kiss, “I love you too, idiot.”

“PDA!”

Satan glared over to a smirking Kukun, “A little late, aren’t-EE.”

Satan’s head flipped back to Akira as the latter laid his head on Satan’s chest.

“You little shit, don’t grab my ass when I’m talking to people.”

Akira squeezed it again, “Sure, honey.”

“Don’t say “sure, honey,” that means you’ll do it again!”

Akira’s soft, brown eyes gazed up in feigned innocence, “I would never.”

“Why don’t I believe you?”

Another voice interrupted the afternoon, “Um, excuse me.”

Akira released his boyfriend as Satan turned to see a schoolgirl. She wore the typical uniform, albeit it was far too big on her, and she had to wear a belt in order for it to look like it fit at all. Her hair was short, choppy and black, and atop her head sat a plaid newsboy cap. In her arms, a leather jacket.

“Are you all, the, uh, other Devilmen?”

Satan looked over to his team before he looked to her, “Yes?”

“Oh, good, or otherwise I would’ve sounded stupid,” she gave a cute smile, “My name’s Mikiko. The meeting hasn’t started yet, but if you guys wanna come with me, I can introduce you to the others.”

“Others?” Wamu asked.

“Yeah!” she nodded, “There’s a few of us, but what we don’t have in numbers we make up for in strength. Come on!”

She started trotting back up towards the school, and, not left with many other options, Team Satan followed. Satan checked back to make sure MIki and Miko (mostly Miko) had caught up to them, and once he was sure, he took Akira’s hand as they continued. They all walked up to the dingy white doors that led into the large, brick school building. With a dramatic double-door open, they went inside, and Satan glanced down the tall, open hallways, surprised at their size and height.

“Do giants go here?” Satan asked.

Mikiko giggled, “No, but it feels like they should, huh?”

They went down a few hallways before coming up to one of the teachers’ conference rooms. Mikiko raised her hand to the closed oak door and gave it a special knock, a knock that Satan immediately committed to memory.

From the other side, the door opened.

“Hello!” a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and a round face chirped, “Ah, you must be the new guys! We need more boys around here to push around!”

She winked before trotting in, “Hey, gang, we got some new guys! A LOT of them, too!”

Satan walked in first, and the group followed. The room was, indeed, a conference room, with black-cushioned office chairs surrounding a large, round wooden table. The walls and ceiling were made of the same oak wood as the door, but the hardwood floor was ruined by a tacky red carpet with fruit shapes on it.

“So, this is the crew,” Mikiko began, “This is Elizabeth. She’s a... Hybrid Devilman. Lots of different Demons going on with her.”

The blonde girl waved, “Hiya!”

Mikiko went on, “That is Li! He is a metallic bat Devilman.”

A boy with a shaved-side haircut and vivid orange hair looked up from his Nintendo 3DS, “Sup?”

“This is Yumi! A squid Demon has attached to her head, but she won against it!”

A small girl - around Taro’s age, glanced up. She wore a large hat on her head, to hide the apparent Demon Mikiko just mentioned, and short layered red hair came out under her hat.

“Hello!” she smiled.

Satan was still confused how children could win against Demons.

“That intimidating fellow in the corner is Agira!”

Satan hadn’t noticed the intimidating gentleman in the corner until that moment, but when he did, he almost jumped. The man was larger than Michael, covered in a large coat that hid his arms, and from his short black hair came to antennae.

The man nodded.

“We also have another girl named Saki, but she had to go home for piano lessons,” Mikiko nodded.

There seemed to only be six people in this group, including Mr. Okada himself. That probably meant that it wasn’t Team Satan that could use their help, but more they could use Team Satan’s help.

“Wow,” Kukun mumbled.

“Yeah, we’re not much,” Mikiko rubbed the back of her head.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” Satan took up the pleasantries, “I’m Ryo, and this is my squad.”

Knowing he was surrounded by somewhat mature individuals, Satan let his team introduce themselves.

“I’m Wamu, I merged with Ghelmer,” he nodded.

“I’m Babo,” Babo motioned down to Hie, “And this is Hie.”

“I’m Gabi, I’m 19, and I never learned how to read.”

Wamu frowned, “Godda-”

“I’m Michael,” Michael waved, “I have a sword.”

“I’m Kukun, and I’m the moral support!” he put his hands on his hips.

“I’M MIKO!” Miko pushed her way through the boys, “Merged with Rasber, he’s a nice guy.”

“I”m Miki!” she popped up next to Miko, “I merged with Faim!”

“And I’m Akira!” Akira strolled in as if he owned the room, “I fused with Amon, and I’m dating this Angel!”

Satan turned pink.

“You only have four Devilmen?” Mikiko asked.

Satan then remembered his cover story, “Oh, uh, I’m a Devilman too. We have five, and Michael is, as he said, _very_ good with a sword. So we have six fighters.”

“Cool!” Elizabeth smiled.

Mikiko nodded, “Well, let’s all just sit down and wait for Mr. Okada.”

Satan eyeballed a chair close to him and plopped down in it as quick as possible. The air in the room was awkward, to say the least. It seemed that Mr. Okada’s group was much more formal and noble about what their fight against the Demons, while Team Satan was trying their best to not get killed. These kids probably didn’t know one another outside this club.

Was it a club? Can a Demon killing squad be a school club?

“Hey!” Elizabeth chirped, “Wait a minute, are you two brothers?”

Her red-tipped nail flicked back and forth between Satan and Michael. Team Satan started giggling.

“Yes,” Michael replied.

“Wow! No wonder you look so mu- why is everyone laughing?”

Akira’s face was planted in the wood as he giggled into the table. Miki was giggling into Miko’s shoulder, and Miko giggled back into her hair. The boys were all clinging to each other, trying not to burst out laughing, and Michael was glaring at nothing.

“This conversation happens,” Satan rolled his eyes, “A lot. It goes from the brother thing to us being related to someone saying we look a lot alike to us screaming no we don’t. Because, you know!”

“We don’t,” Michael finished.

Akira cackled. Satan smacked his shoulder. The room began to dissipate into mindless chatter as Satan held the bridge of his nose.

 _Hey, Satan,_ Wamu said.

Satan checked his nails with a frown, _What?_

Akira took Satan’s hand into his own as he talked with Elizabeth. Although Satan was checking those fingers Akira had just taken, he welcomed the gesture nonetheless.

Wamu continued, _I don’t trust these guys. They don’t seem like their heart is in this. It’s like they’re just doing it out of obligation._

Satan pondered his words, _I guess that is a possibility. I think they’re just being more noble about it than us, though. Sort of like they’re the police - this is their job - but we’re the neighborhood watch - we have a passion for it. Which, is amazing. I didn’t realize how into this you all were until now._

Wamu grinned, _How could we not be? We have you, after all. And you got, like, some serious vibrato in this._

Satan smirked, _Vibrato?_

“Hello! Hello hello!”

Everyone turned as Mr. Okada wheeled his way into the conference room.

“Excellent, we’re all here!” he set a vanilla folder on the table as he worked his way into his spot, “So, so so so! We have some new people here today, and I hope they’ve introduced themselves?”

“Yup!” Mikiko chirped.

Satan put his elbow on the table and laid his head in his hand, his other hand still wrapped around Akira’s

“And we if Mikiko didn’t tell you, we call ourselves the Devilman Corps,” Mr. Okada smiled as he folded his hands on the table, “So, first thing’s first! How many Demons have you and your little team taken out, Ryo?”

The way Mr. Okada said that almost sounded condescending. “Little team?” Satan’s team was larger than Mr. Okada’s, and, in fact, had much more power! So, of course, Satan couldn’t just give a number. He had to show off, show dominance to this other “little team” of Demon hunters.

“We have the twenty-three Demons from the Sabbath, the three from the alley, the twelve Demons from the airport, and, uh Michael?”

Michael looked up from observing the wood stain, “Yeah?”

“How many Demons did you defeat when protecting Kukun?”

“About,” Michael counted on his fingers, “Thirteen.”

“Excellent!” Satan chirped, “Thirteen from Mike, then another six when we fought Sirene, then the two Miki and Miko fought. So, twenty-three, three, twelve, thirteen, six and two makes fifty-nine Demons!”

Team Satan whispered in excitement. Guessing from the surprise, they hadn’t really thought about how many Demons they had mowed over up until this point, and it was exciting to hear such a high number. In fact, Satan noticed that this other team faltered. Apparently, they weren’t as successful.

Satan smirked, “And your side, Mr. Okada?”

“Well,” Mr. Okada admitted defeat through the way he glanced down to his folder, “Not nearly as many as you, that’s for sure. We’ve taken fifteen Demons.”

_LOOKS LIKE THE NEIGHBORHOOD WATCH IS DOIN MORE, EY?_

Satan locked eyes with Wamu, _WE SURE ARE._

“But nonetheless!” Satan chirped before this possible alliance became a contest, “Let’s discuss what we can do together. I must admit that from a recent development, I have no idea where any of the Demons are anymore. My team and I are running blind these days.”

Mr. Okada grinned, “Well! Now, that’s something we can help with! We have very detailed accounts on where every Demon coming into Japan is going, and let me tell you, the reasoning is strange.”

“Reasoning?” Gabi asked.

“Indeed!” Mr. Okada opened his vanilla folder, pulling out a set of stapled papers and sliding it to Satan, “You see, a great amount of Demons have been called to the Tokyo area, and, according to my sources, it’s for one specific target: Satan himself.”

“It seems that Satan has rebelled against the Demons, and, in an effort to seek revenge, the Demon population is converging on our city in order to stop him!”

Satan was so surprised. Really. Astonished. So astonished that all he did was raise an eyebrow.

“But isn’t Satan supposed to be their leader?” Satan almost said it mockingly.

“Yes! That’s what’s perplexing!” Mr. Okada nodded, “Either the Prince of Darkness has a plan to kill both Demons and humans, or something much, much stranger is occurring, here. And we have no idea what that could be.”

“Okay okay,” Satan set his hands on the table, his rings clinking against the varnish, “You said you have “sources?” What are your sources?!”

Mr. Okada reached back into his vanilla folder and pulled out another stack of papers, this time with a photo attached. He slid it over to Satan, and when it touched Satan’s fingers, he immediately recognized the woman in the photo.

“Her name is Lala,” Mr. Okada grinned, “She has been a very big source for my team. You see, she was once a target, but she quickly warmed up to human kindness! A Demon with actual thought! Who’d think it?”

Satan gazed at Lala’s photo. He knew Lala. Lala was one of the numerous female Demons that chased after Amon, and, although most of the Demonesses were enticing, Lala was enticing in that she had a good heart. And apparently that heart hadn’t changed.

In her photo, Lala wore a large, bright butterfly pin in her long, auburn hair, and a magenta turtleneck dress. She winked at the camera and gave a peace sign with her free hand, a loving smile spread across her light pink lips. Since the photo was a selfie taken by Lala herself, Satan couldn’t see much more.

“I’ve heard of Lala,” Satan nodded, “She is a Demon you can trust.”

“Isn’t she a doll?” Mr. Okada asked, “She said she couldn’t come to the meeting today, but she did give me this for you!”

Yet again, more paper slid across the desk. This paper had information scribbled on it in a pink glitter gel pen.

“Jogehama Beach, September 28th, Saturday night?” Satan asked.

Mr. Okada shrugged, “No idea what that means. She said it was really important you get it, though.”

As Satan gazed at the words, trying to figure out why they were important, Kukun spoke up.

“Have you had any run-ins with Angels, Mister...”

“Mr. Okada, thank you,” the man sounded nice no matter what he said, “And no, just Demons. Why?”

“I hadn’t thought of that!” Elizabeth perked up, “If Demons exist, wouldn’t Angels? Oh, they’d be so pretty, I bet!”

“Well, we’ve run in to a few Angels, and you’re right, they are beautiful,” Kukun said, “So I just wanted to know if you knew any. They’re poking around a bit.”

“Poking around?” Mr. Okada shuffled his papers, “Well, we haven’t seen them yet, but we will keep a lookout.”

Satan then realized that humans either didn’t make connections very easily, or they were just stupid. Michael? Sword? Right there?

Satan started to speak, “Well, we will have to-”

“WAIT!” Miko slammed her hands on the table, “Mermane! Aquatic! BEACH!”

Satan perked up.

He then slammed his hands down as well, “YOU’RE RIGHT. This beach must be where Mermane is coming into Japan from!”

Babo jumped in, “And if we can head her off at the beach and keep her from coming into Tokyo-”

“WE’LL SAVE LIVES!” Miki cheered, but then she gasped, “But tomorrow is Saturday!”

“And how in the HELL are we going to get to Jogehama Beach?!” Gabi demanded, “That’s on the other side of the COUNTRY.”

“Simple,” Wamu folded his hands as he leaned back in his chair, allowing a small pause to build the tension, “Road trip.”

“ROAD TRIP!” Akira shouted.

“Road trip?!” Miko excitedly exclaimed.

Soon, Team Satan was chanting “ROAD TRIP!” over and over, and Satan put his head in his hands. How had he collected and trained this group of losers?

“I’m so sorry,” Satan mumbled to no one in particular.

Mr. Okada laughed, “You have a very vibrant team, Satan.”

Satan’s eyes darted up to Mr. Okada, and the man smiled at him. The sounds of Satan’s team cheering were thankfully louder than Mr. Okada’s words.

“Okay, STOP!” Satan smacked his hand on the table, which got everyone to shut up, “So, apparently, we’re going on a road trip. You’ve already helped up _so much,_ Mr. Okada. Is there anything we can do for you?”

Mr. Okada scratched the back of his head, “Well, yes, there is. Seeing as three of your Devilman go to this school, I’d really appreciate if the three of you came and saw me every day. You see, Demons have been manifesting more and more on the school grounds, and we really need as much help as we can to counter their actions.”

“So, like, the Bela and Nike incident isn’t uncommon?” Miki asked.

“Precisely,” Mr. Okada nodded, “Our group has a list of students that could potentially be Demons, and that list keeps growing every day. I ask around with teachers, my team asks around with students, and we see if they really are possessed.”

“Well, wait, so, who else could be-”

There was a small thud from the hallway. Everyone in the room snapped to attention as they gazed at the opened door, and a wave of tension crashed into the table. A pair of footsteps then softly padded towards the door.

But one could not be sure what they were expecting, as a small, scrawny first-year came up to the doorframe. He pushed up his wide-rimmed glasses and blinked at the surprising amount of eyes that were glued to him.

“Uh,” he muttered, his choppy, short hair bouncing with his movements, “I’m sorry. I dropped my backpack.”

Everyone sighed in unison.

“Hey Jin!” Li chirped.

“Hey, LI!” the boy - who was apparently Jin - chirped, “Uh, Mr. Okada, I can’t remember my locker combination, and I can’t find the janitors.”

“Alright,” Mr. Okada started working his way around the table, “You all discuss. I’ll be right back.”

“What club is this?” Jin asked.

“Just some students that need math help,” Mr. Okada replied, “Mikiko, come with me.”

“Okay!” Mikiko laid her jacket over the back of her chair.

She then walked around the table to Jin and Mr. Okada, and the three left to unlock this Jin’s locker.

“Fuck, I thought that was a Demon,” Gabi muttered.

“Same!” Elizabeth replied, “With the ominous drop and the sloooww foooosteeeeeeps.”

It was official: Satan hated Elizabeth.

“But you guys have killed SO MANY Demons!” Elizabeth grinned ear to ear, “Bunch of bad-cusses!”

Yup. Elizabeth was the worst.

“How do the human guys do it?” Elizabeth gazed at Gabi, Babo, and Hie.

“Guns!” Babo explained, “Ryo has a bunch of guns! Loads of em, and they make it pretty easy to blow off Demon heads.”

“Nice,” Li nodded, “Aren’t guns illegal, though?”

Babo shrugged, “Ryo’s entire existence is illegal.”

“That’s true,” Satan nodded.

Satan noticed little Yumi hop out of her chair and start pushing it around the room. As she did so, Agira stood up, as to help her get her chair where she wanted it. They both pushed it around to Michael’s side, and the little girl pulled herself back up into the chair.

She then started speaking to Michael. Satan couldn’t hear her - she was very quiet - but the sparkle in her eyes told him that whatever she was saying was probably unimportant.

Satan then heard footsteps running back to the door. He turned, generally curious as to who it was, only to see Jin. Only problem was, Jin had a large streak of blood that went from the bottom of his shirt to his glasses.

“HURRY!” Jin squeaked.

The entire room jumped up at once to follow him. They ran out into the hallway and down two halls, but Jin had them all stop before a corner.

“Around there!” he whispered.

Although Mr. Okada’s team seemed confused on who should look, Team Satan immediately backed up and let Satan peer around the corner. Satan’s eyes peered, and he saw Mr. Okada and Mikiko, both being talked to by a tall, floating Demon.

The Psychokinetic Demon Gondoroma was at this school. His dark pink head resembled a brain, with three red eyes sitting at the bottom of it, and he had a square-shaped mouth full of sharp teeth. His torso was made of violet armor, and his legs were encased in black armor, but it was not his body that was his main strength, but his mind. Gondoroma had the power to use both psychokinesis and mind control. And, judging by the way Mr. Okada and Mikiko were gazing up at him, he was using his powers on them already. As Satan grimaced at the unfortunate circumstances, a dangerous thought entered his mind.

If Gondoroma had gotten those two, why hadn’t he gotten Jin?

Satan reached into his coat, pulling out his shotgun and aiming it at Jin’s head, “Who are you?”

Jin looked terrified, “What?!”

“Who? Are you?” Satan whispered, “Why didn’t the Demon get you?!”

“The- The Demon?!” Jin was shaking, “I-I don’t know!!”

“Hey, stop!” Li whispered, his brow furrowing, “That’s my friend, he ain’t no Demon!”

“He is a Demon,” Satan rasped quietly, “How else could he get past Gondoroma?”

“He’s right!” Miko nodded, “Who are you?!”

Wamu glared, “Who are you?!”

Soon, Team Satan was all glaring at the boy. Jin was quaking in his little white shoes, his eyes darting from person to person.

“I’m not a Demon!” Jin argued.

“Tell us who you are, and we can work something out!” Miki said.

“Tell us!” Gabi demanded.

“I’m not a Demon!” Jin’s eyes were filling with tears.

“He’s NOT a DEMON!” Li argued.

“But what if he is?!” Elizabeth whispered.

“That Gondo-guy can probably hear us!” Babo snapped, “He’s probably coming right now!”

There were too many voices. Satan shut them all out as he looked into Jin’s eyes. The kid was terrified, almost sobbing quietly out of fear.

“I’m not a Demon!” Jin pleaded, “I’m a human! A person! A kid! Come-”

_BANG._

Jin’s eyes were wide. The bullet had fired, for sure, but when it hit his head, it flattened at its tip without even piercing the skin. The bullet then fell to the tiled floor, the small _clink_ echoing through the halls.

“SHIT!” Akira jumped back, his claws coming out.

Satan glared down the barrel of his pistol, “I really think you should start explaining yourself, Jin.”

“Okay, okay, okay, listen!” Jin retained his human form as he spoke, “My name is Magoad, and I, I am a Demon! I took over this kid a few years ago, but hear me out! I am NOT working with the guy down the hall, I swear it! I swear on everything!”

Satan lowered his gun, “Like I’d believe that. Akira, kill him.”

“NO!” Magoad pleaded, “Lord Satan, I... I....”

“Kill him,” Satan repeated.

“Hear him out!” Akira argued.

Satan head flipped to meet Akira’s gaze, “This is a _Demon,_ Akira. Do you remember what that-”

“THEY TAUGHT ME HOW TO READ!”

Satan turned back to Magoad.

Magaod was now wringing his hands, “I, I know it’s stupid to not know how to read, but I didn’t. But after takin this kid, I learned! I learned how to read. Miss Tsukiyaki - from my middle school - caught me up with afterschool classes every day. I got special tutoring from them, from this kid’s family, from many people that just... Wanted to help me learn. Please! I don’t wanna hurt people! They taught me to be smarter, Lord Satan! I just want your help to save em! Mr. Okada’s been helping me learn algebra!”

What the actual fuck? Satan had never had a Demon react so passionately about humans before. It wasn’t for lust, or hunger that Magoad was passionate, but for learning? Ludicrous. Absurd. The idea was so out of Satan’s span of Demonic understanding that there was no chance Magaod could be lying.

“Please, ju-”

“Fine,” Satan stuffed his shotgun back into his coat, “But if you hold up one clawed ha-”

“I don’t have claws, I’ma sauropod.”

Gabi started to ask, “What the Hell is a-”

But a voice interrupted him, “Oh, hello! I thought I heard something!”

Everyone whirled around to see Gondoroma, who had heard them, and came to their corner. However, when Satan’s eyes met his, the Demon’s red eyes were glowing.

“CLOSE YOUR EYES!” Satan screamed, shutting his own.

Devilman, human, or Angel, Gondoroma’s mind-control worked on all who kept their eyes open to him. The biggest hope here was that no one would keep their eyes open to the Demon, and all they would have to do is kill him in order to free Mr. Okada and Mikiko.

But has anything ever been that easy?

Making sure he couldn’t see Gondoroma, Satan opened his eyes, and found one Devilman had been taken by Gondoroma’s trance: tall, dark, and intimidating Agira. The only reason Satan remembered this guy’s name was that it sounded so close to “Akira.”

“Agira,” Satan whispered.

He looked back to Gondoroma, the latter who’s eye no longer glowed.

 _Open your eyes,_ Satan told both teams.

“What is this other team called again?” Gondoroma asked, his three captives speaking with him, “The Devilman Corps? Seem more like the Devilman _Corpses,_ if you ask me!”

“HOW DARE YOU!” Elizabeth snapped, “I’ll crack open your neck and feast on your Adam’s Apple!”

Satan’s head slowly turned to the small blonde with shocl.

Gondoroma looked particularly concerned for a moment, but then he waved his hand, “No matter. Kill them!”

Gondoroma clones lined both ends of the hall as the possessed Devilmen transformed around them. Mr. Okada was a strange amalgamation. His head and arms - the latter which he now had three of - were covered in green scales and were dragon-like in shape and strength. He had a tail to match, but his legs had only grown more muscular, as to support this larger form.

Mikiko had stripped herself of her uniform, but her body didn’t actually change. Concealed under her uniform was a large mass of pink, hardened skin that moved from her breasts to her crotch and thighs. The skin had holes in it - on her breasts and her crotch - and two angry eyes glared at Satan from right above her thighs.

However, it was the last Devilman that had Satan spinning.

Barely able to fit in the hall, Agira was a massive creature, looking akin to a muscled, armored pterodactyl. His wings lined the walls, his head touched the ceiling, and he glared down with two beady white eyes. As his head tilted down, Satan saw his human face, and a race of memories flashed through his eyes.

_Akira was sitting atop the head of this massive, winged beast, a small cat at his side. For a Devilman to be so small and cute was strange, especially compared to the massive creature it floated above. Satan had no idea where Akira had gotten such a large, intimidating Devilman, especially one that could rival Satan’s multi-headed Demon Caliorruar._

_“You don’t want to fight me,” Satan told Akira from atop his Demon._

_“Oh yes, I do,” Akira snarled._

_“If you fight me,” Satan’s wings slumped, “You’ll die.”_

_“I’d rather die by you then live in this terrible world you’ve created!”_

_“I created it for you, Akira,” Satan frowned, “If you had just taken my-”_

_“I WILL NEVER SIDE WITH THE DEMONS, AND I WILL NEVER SIDE WITH YOU, RYO.”_

_A pang of rage shot though Satan’s body._

_“I am_ **_not_ ** _Ryo, you_ **_fool_ ** _,” Satan spat, “I am the ArchDemon SATAN! How dare you see me as that pathetic human I masqueraded as!”_

_“THAT PATHETIC HUMAN WAS MY FRIEND!” Akira shouted._

_A sick feeling of malice spilled from Satan’s mouth as he grinned from ear to ear, “THEN YOUR FRIEND IS DEAD, AKIRA FUDO!”_

More memories flipped through, every loop’s end, every vengeful Akira, and Satan’s eyes began to water.

-

“I’m sorry.”

Akira gazed over to Satan with infinite confusion.

Satan’s eyes were clouding with tears, “I’m so... Sorry!”

Akira glanced around at the situation, trying to find what could cause this emotion, “Babe, we gotta move!”

“I’m so sorry, Akira!” Satan was talking to someone that wasn’t there.

“Shit!” Akira said, “He’s out of it! Satan’s out of it! We gotta come up with a plan!”

“PLAN!” Miko declared, _SPLIT UP AND GET OUT OF THIS HALLWAY! DIVIDE AND CONQUER WITH THESE GUYS!_

“Works for me!” Akira nodded.

As everyone started breaking off in different directions, Akira noticed the small girl - Yumi - having trouble keeping up with anybody. His brotherly instinct kicked in, and Akira ran over to her, cradling her in one arm.

“It’s alright, come on!”

“Okay!” Yumi nodded with determination.

“One more thing!” Akira wrapped an arm around Satan’s waist, picking up his incapacitated boyfriend and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

One quick transformation later, Akira jumped up and flew above the Gondoroma barrier with one push from his giant wings. Yumi cheered happily.

“I wonder who will come after us,” she said.

“No idea,” Akira mumbled, “Maybe nobody. Maybe that Gondoroma guy. I hope it’s him.”

“That poor Jin,” Yumi muttered, “He just wants to learn!”

“Yeah,” Akira grumbled, “Glad someone does.”

Akira noticed the hall start to crumble and shake around him as he flew near the hanging industrial lights. Although he knew exactly what was behind him, Akira looked back anyway, and saw Agira charging after him, the latter using his clawed wings to pull him through the hallway. He snapped and tore at the air as his face got closer and closer.

How in the Hell could they keep this damage a secret from the school?

“I’m sorry, honey.”

Akira looked down, wondering if his boyfriend was actually coherent, but Satan just kept babbling as if in another place.

“I love you,” Satan mumbled, “Please don’t die.”

“Take Agira outside!”

Akira looked over to see Yumi pointing to one of the double doors leading to the track.

“If we do that, it’ll destroy the wall!” Akira frowned, “And that’ll destroy part of the school!”

“But if that wall is destroyed, then the crumbling debris could injure Agira enough that we can do something about him! AND if the school is damaged, then you’ll have no classes while they fix it!”

_Holy shit._

Akira stared at little Yumi with wide, wondrous eyes, “You’re a GENIUS.”

Yumi grinned, “Just trying to help my new friend!”

Akira ducked down and pushed through the double doors, bringing the large Agira right behind him. The wall crumbled around the massive Deilman, and just as Yumi predicted, the rubble did its work. As Agira emerged from his own destruction, the school still falling around him, parts of the brick wall sat in his wings, causing his limbs to drag as his legs tried to pull him the best they could.

Akira flew back up and whirled around, viewing his and Yumi’s work. However, Agira was still snapping as his long neck raced up for the two of them.

“SHIT!” Akira started weaving and dodging, “Shit shit shit! I can’t hurt him!”

“Don’t you dare!” Yumi smacked his head with her small hand, “There has to be some way to incapacitate him!”

Akira looked around, “Well, we could knock him out with a piece of rubble?”

“Good idea!”

Akira flew over to the concrete bleachers some distance away from the school. There he set both Yumi and Satan down.

“Keep watch for me,” Akira smiled before he turned to go for Agira.

“Wait!”

Akira turned back.

“Michael said he was an Angel,” Yumi said as she looked over to the babbling Satan, “Does that mean Ryo’s one too?”

Akira didn’t know many things, but he was pretty sure that Michael wasn’t supposed to admit he was an Angel.

“Uh, yeah! He is! He’s,” Akira thought through his Catholic teachings, “Gabriel.”

A wind picked up through the yard, and it felt oddly unnatural as it knocked down part of the fence that lined the track

“Of course!” Yumi grinned, “Of course Angels would work to save humans!”

“Exactly,” Akira nodded, “Now stay here.”

“Got it!”

Akira sprinted back across the field before launching back into the air. Agira was closing in on the bleachers, having already abandoned most of the rubble that weighed-down his body, so first thing’s first: lead Agira away.

“HEY HEY HEY!” Akira waved his arms as he flew past him, “Come back this way, big guy! Come on!”

Agira turned with Akira’s movements, his wings flaring out as he tried to push himself off the ground. However, his wings injuries were too severe, so he continued his charge landlocked.

“Good!” Akira muttered as he flew to the rubble, and settled down in front of it, “YOU EVER PLAYED CATCH, AGIRA? LOVE THE NAME BY THE WAY, SOUNDS LIKE MINE!”

Agira kept charging.

“Catch THIS!” Akira threw a large mass of brick, and the piece broke against Agira’s head.

He kept charging.

“Or THIS?” Akira threw a steel beam, but it simply bent against Akira’s head and fell to the side.

Ichor started trickling from the impacts, but Agira was gaining.

“Or THIS!” Akira picked up both doors, flicking them towards Agira like defunct boomerangs.

The doors cut into Agira’s skin, giving him two large cuts near his eyes. The ichor dripping from his face was minimal, but the blunt-force hits were starting to take their toll, as Agira was now dragging his whole body, and his movements could hardly be called a “charge.”

“Sorry, big guy!” Akira picked up one last piece, “It’s for your own GOOD!”

And with his final throw, Agira fell to the ground with a crash. The grounds of the school shook beneath Akira’s feet as Agira let out a low, sorrowful groan.

“Hey, buddy,” Akira trotted up, his tail happily flicking behind him, “Don’t worry! I’m gonna kick Gondoroma’s ass, and then we’ll get you healed up!”

Agira let out one last grunt before he fell into unconsciousness.

“Alright,” Akira looked to the giant opening in the school, “Let’s find Gondoroma!”

As Akira’s wings whipped open and he flew back in, he decided to touch bases, _Yumi, how’s Ryo?_

 _He’s apologizing for not paying attention,_ Yumi said, _He seems to be, like, coming back from something._

 _Good. Keep watch for me, and tell him i love him,_ Akira switched telepathic lines, _Miki, how’s it going?_

 _This Mikiko girl can barely fight,_ Miki commented, _I’m holding her, and because her powers are so limited, she can’t do much. MIko has put a spider on her head, and we’re trying ot break her from Gondoroma’s spell._

Akira’s brow furrowed, _Miko... Put a spider-_

_Oh! Miko can control people’s brains by putting a spider on their heads._

_SHIT,_ Akira grinned, _THAT’S AWESOME. I wish I could do that..._

_You need to experiment with your powers more. By the way, what was that GIANT CRASH?_

_Uh, gotta go,_ Akira switched telepathic lines yet again, _Wamu?_

_Akira, fuck, I’m glad to hear from you. Michael’s facing off with that teacher guy, but we got the actual Demon, and I’m the only guy that can fight, but barely, please come here, I’m gonna die._

_On it!_ Akira swooped around a corner, _Where is here?_

 _UH,_ Wamu paused, _THERE’S AN OFFICE._

_Okay, I know where that is!_

Akira streaked down a few halls and turned around a few corners before Mr. Okada flew past him in mid air.

“NO NO NO!” Michael ran below Akira’s feet and after the flying teacher below, “NO, I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT YOU!”

Akira gazed back to the battle at hand.

Wamu was in his full Devilman form - spikes and all - and he and the boys were surrounded by clones of Gondoroma. Although these clones were easily killed - as a few gunshots from Kukun shattered one into nothingness - they just kept coming. Each clone that disappeared was immediately replaced by a new one.

Akira swooped down into the center of the frey.

“HELLO!” Akira started tearing at multiple clones, taking them out in droves.

“YES!” Kukun cheered.

 _Real Gondoroma ran, so I don’t know where he is,_ Wamu said, _But if you can distract these clones, I’ll go find the real one._

 _How are you gonna get out of this mess?_ Akira turned to Wamu.

Wamu winked. He then jumped into the air, but instead of his feet landing on the ground, he fell into it, as if jumping into a pool. Akira froze mid punch.

_THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?_

_I can swim under floors, bitch!_ Wamu cackled, _I’m looking for Gondoroma now._

_What are you gonna do when you find him?_

_Possess him. Keep the guys guarded._

_On it!_

Akira kept tearing and pushing away clones as his friends shot at them behind him. How one Demon could produce this many copies of himself was beyond Akira’s understanding.

-

Wamu poked his head out of the floor, glancing around him. The halls were empty. Just like his soul.

Okay, now is not the time to be an edgelord.

Wamu ducked back under the floor before he continued swimming.

Feeling objects that obviously were not liquid move past him as if they were such was a weird sensation. Just thinking about it, swimming through hardened concrete, gave enough of a paradox to confuse anyone that couldn’t do it. It confused Wamu, too, even though he knew what he was doing. For the most part.

He popped up his head again. That big Devilman guy was unconscious, surrounded by pieces of a broken wall.

“Must’ve been Akira,” after a quick sweep of the area, Wamu ducked back under and continued searching.

Where was this Gondo-guy? The school may be tall, but it wasn’t that big, at least from what Wamu could tell. He didn’t go to school here!

Just then, he heard yelling.

Wamu swam towards the noise. As he peered up from the ground, he found the kid-Demon-guy being held up by his neck by none other than Gondoroma.

_Perfect._

Wamu swam back into the ground, moving under Gondoroma’s feet and rising up behind him.

“You have betrayed your Demonkind-”

The kid no longer had a child’s voice, but rather, a deep, raspy one, like that of a war veteran, “I CAN STOMP YOU OUT IN A SECOND!”

Gondoroma clones appeared around them, “We shall deal with you-:

“Hey!” Wamu spat.

The real Gondoroma turned around, and, just Wamu’s luck, his mouth was open. In an instant, Wamu shifted into water, forcing his way into Gondoroma’s mouth and down his throat. The water moved through all of Gondoroma’s anatomy, the squelching and swishing making Wamu want to gag, but it was for a good cause. He could save everybody.

As Wamu gained control, he felt like he was sitting at a long table of buttons. Gondoroma had a lot of power, and now those powers were at Wamu’s fingertips, even if he didn’t know how to use them.

“Uh,” he dropped the child, “Hello, don’t hurt me.”

“Ghelmer?!” the Demon asked in shock.

“Yeah, hello! Merged with that Demon, yeah,” Wamu waved through Gondoroma’s hand, “Uh, okay, I need to release everyone from control first.”

Wamu felt Gondoroma’s third eye glow.

“NO NOT THAT!” Wamu stopped it, “Uh, maybe-”

Clones of Gondoroma started popping up around the hall, all sharing Wamu’s startled and confused expression.

“NO! GO AWAY!” Wamu only created more clones, “NO! AH!”

 _Wamu, the clones are gone!_ Akira cheered, _How’s it-_

“HOW DO I CONTROL THIS THING?!” Wamu shouted through Gondoroma’s mouth.

“THERE HE IS!”

Wamu whirled around to see that little girl Devilman, holding one of the hands of Satan as she pointed to Wamu, which was technically Gondoroma. And Satan was _pissed._

“How dare yo-”

“Satan, Satan wa-”

“-controlling poor innocent Devil-”

“-Satan, stop, it’s-”

“-I WILL PERSON-”

“- SATAN I AM WAMU DON’T HURT ME.”

Satan paused, “Wamu?”

Yumi’s head flipped back and forth between Wamu and Satan, “SATAN?”

Satan frowned.

“Yeah, I’m in this dude, and don’t know what I’m doing!” Wamu shrugged through Gondoroma’s limbs, “If you could help me, that would be great.”

“Just kill him!” Satan replied, “If you kill him and leave his body, then all of this will go away!”

“Thanks!” Wamu paused, “How do I kill him? All of his powers just kill other people.”

 _Don’t... Please...._ Gondoroma’s voice echoed through Wamu’s mind.

_No, fucker, you gotta die._

“Well, uh,” Satan crossed his arms, “I’ll kill him, I guess.”

“Thanks!”

Satan flicked his hand as a light spear formed in his fist. He then walked over, took Gondomora’s head, and stabbed through it.

Sitting inside a dying Demon was a surreal experience, like being aboard a sinking ship. Everything was screaming “WE’RE DYING, RUN AWAY!” but no one could run except Wamu. Memories from Gondoroma’s life flashed before Wamu’s eyes, and out of general curiosity, he decided to stay and watch, if for just a moment. It was no harm if he was in Gondoroma when the Demon was completely dead, anyway.

Most of the memories were of manipulating people, or hiding amongst the humans. Apparently Gondoroma was disguised as a teacher, and revealed himself when that kid brought him that Okada guy and the girl. As the memories went back through time, however, Wamu caught glimpse of one with a recognizable figure.

Gondoroma was peering through some type of forest, as if spying on someone. He was spying Satan, in his true form, laying in the undergrowth of a large, prehistoric forest. Beside him, a Demon that almost looked familiar. The guy was tall, taller than Satan, and only had four wings: two on his head, and two on his back. His fur-coated skin was blood-red, with black fur surrounding his wings and crawling up his limbs. His eyes were white - as most Demons were - and he was grinning at whatever Satan was saying. The Demon then let out a low, cackling laugh before the memory disappeared.

Wamu decided then to exit Gondoroma’s body. Seeing such intimate memories made him uncomfortable. Turning back into his liquid form, Wamu slid out of Gondoroma’s mouth and onto the floor before turning back into his Devilman self.

“Good work,” Satan patted Wamu’s back.

The question was on the tip of Wamu’s tongue: “Who is the red Demon?” but he didn’t ask. Now was not the time.

“You’re SATAN?”

And anyway, there were more pressing matters.

“Uh,” Satan turned to the small girl.

“No!” Wamu grinned, “No, no, no, that’s ridiculous. See, we call him Satan because he’s such an illegal, badass dude. It’s sort of a nickname the whole team has given him!”

_Wamu, that was like poetry._

_Thank you, thank you._

_You have saved my ass twice._

_I know._

_I owe you._

_You sure do._

“Oh,” Yumi wiped off her forehead, “Thank goodness!”

The sound of footsteps entering the hallway caught Wamu’s attention, and he spun around to see the rest of both teams as they all reconvened. Michael was holding Mr. Okada in his arms, and Miko was carrying Mikiko. Agira was probably outside since, you know, his unconscious body would probably destroy the building if they tried to bring it back in.

“Well, this was a DISASTER!” Miki glared at Akira.

“Hey!” Akira frowned, “I did my best!”

“And we’re proud,” Satan strolled over and kissed Akira’s head.

Miki grimaced, “Ryo, _part of the school was destroyed.”_

“But!” Akira held up a finger, “We won’t have class for a WHILE! So not only did we save people, but we also earned at least a month off from class!”

“BUT THEN WE’LL GRADUATE LATE!” Miki snapped.

Akira stood for a moment, considering her words. Then, a frown of disappointment stretched across his face.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS ALMOST MIDNIGHT BUT BY GOD WE ARE HERE. Well, not by God. This is a Devilman fic.  
> ANYWAY. This chapter was very fun to write - had more of a lighthearted tone overall - but I'm even MORE EXCITED for the next two chapters: the Team Satan vs Mermane two-parter! Yes, we will be going on a road trip and EVERYTHING.  
> SO. As always, if you like what I do and wanna come tell me about it instead of commenting below, hop over to [my blog!](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com) where I will be answering asks about characters that are barely involved in this fic at this point.  
> And, as per the usual. I will see YOU GUYS~ In the next chapter. Bye bye!


	18. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cross-country trip to Jogehama Beach brings games, sing-a-longs, and shenanigans to Team Satan for perhaps the first time. It’s strange for Satan to be in such a nice, fun environment, especially with a group he actually likes, and he finds himself getting caught-up in the fun. By the time they reach their destination, Satan is almost sad that the trip was only four hours.

“... The police are unsure as to what caused this catastrophe at Kamata Senior High School. Bomb squads and coroners have been brought on to the property to observe the damages, but there have been no conclusive explanations for what occurred. At this point, all we can do is be thankful that the school was empty at the time of this disaster.”

The radio voice was muffled against the wind and the engine of the car. Having already picked up Akira, Satan made his way towards Miko’s apartment complex. Apparently - since they didn’t have school anymore - Miki had decided to stay with Miko the previous evening, and thus Satan had to collect them both from the same building. Akira could have done the same and stayed with Satan, but Mrs. Fudo still required attention, and thus Akira had to stay at home.

The drive to their destination started as quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. A silence that Satan appreciated. Now that him and Akira were getting to know one another better, silences between them were becoming more average than awkward.

But maybe Akira didn’t feel the same way, “I’m so glad you met my mom.”

Satan checked his rear-view as his eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“She won’t stop talking about you,” Akira smiled, “She’s been trying to guess how you can afford all the expensive shit, like the cars and your penthouse. And... Well.”

Satan glanced over, “Well?”

“Well,” Akira paused, “It just feels weird that she’s around.”

Satan felt a pang of concern, “Do you not like that she’s here?”

Akira glanced over in confusion, “What kind of fucking question is that?”

“This is the first time she’s been alive for you, in any loop!” Satan explained, “So, uh, I’m not used to you having parents. Besides the Makimuras. Unless you don’t consider them parents.”

Satan glanced over to see Akira’s face etched with concern.

“I don’t know!” Satan spread out his fingers from the car’s wheel, “Remember? I don’t know how parents work! My  _ “Father”  _ is barely a parental figure, and my mother is a Demon that knows only  _ slightly  _ more about emotions than I do! I just-”

“Did you just call Jenny your mom?”

Satan’s eyes grew as he realized his words. But when he looked to Akira, he saw no scorn or mockery, but a smile.

“Do you really see her as a mother to-”

“We talked about it, and yes,” Satan stumbled over his words, “She is, very much, a mother.”

Satan’s eyes kept flicking over, but Akira was just smiling as he looked out to the road.

“You’re adorable.”

Satan’s face heated up as he smiled, “You’re a sweetheart.”

“Mom has some great Ryo Theories though,” Akira went on, “She thinks you teach at multiple colleges and work for an animal shelter. She’s thought maybe you’re best friends with Bill Gates, which I told her was impossible, because you’d never associate with Bill Gates. She thinks maybe you won the money at Jeopardy. Just, a lot of silly stuff.”

“Well, the animal shelter idea is genius, and tell her thank you,” Satan said, “Working an at animal shelter sounds like a fucking dream.”

Akira snickered, “But she did get one thing right about you, though.”

There was a pause.

“I assume you left a dramatic pause for a reason?” Satan asked.

Akira replied, “That you needed dresses.”

Satan snickered as his face turned warmer. Indeed, he was in another hoodie dress, but this one was much shorter than the one he wore on Wednesday. It was a dark, muddy shade of purple, and it went well with the iconic trenchcoat he was wearing. His hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, strands of blonde laying on his face and touching his sideburns. Of course, he wore leggings to keep his legs warm, and then his typical tennis shoes were over his feet.

“You just like seeing my legs,” Satan teased.

Akira didn’t hesitate, “Yup.”

“Not even gonna try and hide it?!”

“Babe, I grabbed your ass on a whim yesterday,” Akira shrugged, “Why try and hide it now?”

Satan glanced over, “Are you embarrassed by your actions?”

Akira crossed his arms, “Uh, well.”

Satan raised an eyebrow.

“A little.”

The way Akira had shrunk down told Satan he was much more than ”a little” embarrassed, which made sense, considering who he was before he became a Devilman. Akira was probably having thoughts he never had before, and his sexual desires were being abused by Amon’s imagination.

Satan smiled sympathetically, “Then let me tell you this: Demons have a libido unlike any other species. It’s in their nature to gravitate towards sexual desire no matter the circumstances. So don’t blame yourself for the extra need. Your feelings are being maximized by the Demon within you.”

Akira perked up, “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Satan said.

“So, like, I’m not just going crazy at the end of puberty?”

Satan chuckled, “No, sweetheart.”

“Thank fuck,” Akira mumbled, “I was fuckin... Worried you had started dating a sex addict that just realized he was a sex addict.”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “So how can you be a virgin AND a sex addict at the same time?”

Akira smacked Satan’s seat, “Fuck OFF.”

Satan laughed as he leaned against the wheel. The light was red, which was fortunate, because Satan’s eyes were shut tight.

“WHY do you pick on my sexual tendencies?!”

Satan grinned as he curled his lips in, trying not to burst into hysterics before he spoke, “Or lack thereof?”

Akira threw his arms up, “GODDAMNIT!”

Satan cackled, falling back in his chair as the light turned green.

“Okay,” Akira said, “First of all, drive, asshole.”

Satan tapped the gas as he continued snorting and giggling.

“Second of all, if I’m a virgin, are you at least... Experienced? Is that why you pick on me?”

Satan wiped the tears out of his eyes, “I pick on your because your reactions are adorable, not because I think it’s bad you have no experience. In fact, I prefer it that way. I want you all to myself.”

“You are a  _ little  _ obsessive, babe.”

“Little?”

“A lot, and at least you recognize it.”

Satan went on, “And anyway, I have had sex. It was a long time ago - long before I took a human form - but I’ve had it.”

Akira snickered, “In this time loop?”

Satan frowned, “Okay. Okay, I opened the door for that one. YES in this time loop.”

“With who?”

“A very old friend of mine,” Satan turned on to Miko’s street, “We weren’t lovers, necessarily. Neither of us saw the other like that, we were more... Friends with benefit plans?”

“FRIENDS WITH FUCKING BENEFIT PLANS,” Akira cackled.

“WHAT?” Satan snapped, “You humans make the DUMBEST PHRASES, it’s not my fault if I get one or two wrong!”

Satan pulled up in front of the apartment complex, “AND STOP LAUGHING.”

“IT’S FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, BABE.”

“OKAY, FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS, WHATEVER.”

Feet ran up to the side of the car, drawing Satan’s attention away from Akira’s cackling. The feet ran around to the back, throwing in their luggage before coming around to the front. The side door was then ripped open as Miki and Miko looked in. Miki was in a tie dye t-shirt and black cotton shorts. Miko had on a crop top that read “My Girlfriend is a Lesbian” and green basketball shorts, with her track jacket hanging loosely around her waist.

“HELLO!” Miki chirped as she pulled herself into the Mercedes, “I am SO EXCITED!”

Satan blinked, “Why are you excited?!”

“We get to do something together! Like a real group of friends!” she got out her phone, “And I’m splattering it ALL OVER Instagram!”

“If you put it online, the Demons will KNOW we’re COMING,” Satan started the car back up as Miko jumped in.

“SELFIE!” Miko kissed Miki’s cheek as the latter took the picture.

Miki pouted, “Well, then I’ll post the pictures after we’ve defeated Mermaid!”

“Mermane.”

“Yeah!”

Satan heard Miko shut the door, so he pulled back on to the road, “And you are NOT taking pictures of-”

He heard Miki’s shutter click as she took a picture of Akira.

“Oh my gosh!” she chirped, “The four of us have to get pictures on the beach together! Akira, you look so cute in your shorts and you band shirt! But why do you ALWAYS rip off the sleeves?!”

“I look badass,” Akira replied.

“Akra, you don’t have to look badass to-”

“MIKI THIS ISN’T A VACATION!” Satan snapped, “WE’RE GOING TO FIGHT AN INCREDIBLY POWERFUL DEMON.”

“WELL, I’M GONNA HAVE FUN ANYWAY,” Miki snapped back as she pushed herself between the two front seats, “CHEESE, BITCH.”

Satan heard the phone click right next to his ear, and he glared at the road ahead.

Miki’s voice was squeaky with excitement, “I’m gonna take pictures of the boys as they come outside!”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Wait,” Miko paused, “You can say that?”

Satan grimaced, “Do you really think crosses and holy names stop me? I’m a Fallen Angel. I’m kind of from their origin point.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, holy shit,” Miko muttered.

As Satan turned on to the boys’ street, he saw them already outside, surrounded by duffel bags. They were all bobbing up and down in unison, and, from the looks of their gesticulations, they were rapping together. Hie and Babo were beatboxing, Gabi was helping the tone, and Wamu and Kukun were passing the lyrics back and forth in a lyrical mock-battle. They all wore t-shirts and khaki shorts, even Kukun, who should know better at this point. Those that had iconic hats had them on, such as Babo and Wamu, and Kukun had on his typical yellow sunglasses. Michael sat on the windowsill next to them, staring in pure awe. He wore a Thor Ragnarok t-shirt and jean shorts that were short enough for the pockets to stick out of the bottom.

Satan drove up next to the sidewalk and rolled down Akira’s window, “Get in, losers, we’re goin hunting.”

But instead of breaking their song, it just kept going.

“Yo, you heard? Demons be real, that’s the word,” Wamu pulled himself as Michael too the boy’s stuff to the back, “Over here, all out there, Demons be lurkin everywhere.”

Satan’s head flipped to Kukun as he picked up the lyrics, “What form are the takin? How do they look? Hell if I know, but they got me shook!”

“Demons is as demons do, but they best know not to be foo’s! Cause they ain’t the only things around, kicking up dirt and fightin in town!”

Kukun was now getting super into it, “Cause we got a team that’s runnin around! We got a team that’ll take them down!”

“And if they think they can mess with us?”

“Come at us, and we’ll stab ‘em up!”

“Shoot em, rip up, tear em, shriek!”

“We’re the ones that rule the streets!”

“Demons better be running from what we got.”

“Cause if they ain’t we’ll kill em with...”

There was a pause.

“DAMNIT KUKUN!” all the boys yelled in unison.

Michael got into the car, “Mayuta, did you mess it up?”

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO!” Kukun argued.

“THAT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD, BUT NOOOOO!” Wamu snapped.

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO RHYME WITH “GOT” WAMU?”

“SOMETHIN!” Wamu barked, “Trot? Slot? Cot? ROT? THOT?! ASTRONAUT, BITCH there’s a LOT of words!”

“Fuck STRAIGHT OFF WITH THAT!” Kukun snapped, “NONE of those words fit, and you know it!”

“Oh, just give me a minute, and I WILL FIND-”

“OKAY!” Satan yelled, “Okay, okay. Listen. Let’s remember why we’re really here? The HUNT?”

The car got quiet.

“Alight, so here’s the thing,” Satan drove back out into traffic, “It is a four hour drive from here to Jogehama. I got Lala’s number from Mr. Okada, and she was happy to tell me that our enemies will breach the shore in the late afternoon, so we have plenty of time to get there.”

“However!” Satan merged on to the interstate, “We will check into the hotel I told you all about before we go to the beach, to get ready and shit. So drive there, get ready, go to the beach, kick some ass. That’s the schedule. And by the way, does everyone have bathing suits like I asked?”

“Yeah!” Kukun chirped, “We went out with Mike and got him one too!”

Satan nodded, “We may need them. And if nothing else, I thought either after the fight or tomorrow we could actually ENJOY the beach.”

“So, we can swim at night?” Gabi asked.

“Absolutely,” Satan confirmed.

“HELL YES!” Gabi cheered, “Swimming in the dark is so fucking rad!”

“Can we skinny dip?” Kukun asked.

“Sure!” Satan shrugged, “I’ll skinny dip.”

“YES.”

“But don’t get too excited, though,” Satan warned, “We have to fight the Demons first, and Mermane is a very formidable foe. She is very much a water-oriented Demon, so Wamu, not sure if you’ll be effective.”

“Damn.”

“She has shape-shifting abilities, can control water at will, and is very powerful in hand-to-hand combat. Even with her aquatic abilities, she can fly. She’s also very beautiful, and has charmed many Demons and men into working for her. In fact, the reason she is so high in Zennon’s armies is not only in her fighting capabilities, but for the fact she was able to seduce him.”

“Wow,” Miko whispered, “So, she’s like a siren?”

“Yes!” Satan nodded, “She is just like a siren, and since she’s coming in from the sea, there’s a good chance she isn’t alone. So we must be ready for whatever comes with her.”

“You could say,” Akira said, “That she’s a mermaid. A mermaid from the far away-”

“HOLY SHIT I JUST GOT DEJA VU!” Gabi exclaimed.

“Bruh,” Wamu muttered, “That was only, like, a month and a half ago. We all met at that pier only a month and a half ago. And now, here we are, fuckin driving across the country to fight some big water Demon bitch.”

Satan tried not to grin, but it was true. They had been fighting together for a month and a half now. Satan had been around these people more than one person for a month and a half, and he didn’t want to kill any of them. He didn’t want any of them hurt. Having this many friends at once was almost shocking to him, now that he thought back, but it was the good shock. The kind of shock when you thought you missed your bus, but it’s waiting for you instead.

“Wow,” Miko said, “Fifty-nine Demons in a month and a half! We’re cleaning up!”

“Fuck yeah!” Akira grinned back, “We really are!”

Words started swirling through Satan’s head. Positive, friendly phrases, congratulating and appreciating his friends. He started getting nervous, not sure if he should speak them out or keep them to himself, and anxiety began to take a hold of his vocal chords. He wanted to tell them. They were such surprisingly good friends. They were friends! He needed to tell them!

“SO!” Wamu clapped his hands, “Who is gonna be the DJ for our ride?”

And the chance was gone.

Satan tried not to sigh at his failure, “Well, whoever wants to hook into the Mercedes’ Bluetooth, I guess.”

“Go for it, man!” Gabi said.

The phrase “Wamu’s Phone” flashed across the Mercedes screen. There was a small moment of silence, but then, music began playing. It was quick, exciting jazz, and Wamu turned down the volume to make sure it didn’t overpower the group’s voices.

“Wait,” Gabi whispered, “Bitch, are you playin the Cuphead soundtrack?”

“Yeah I’m playing Cuphead!”

Satan snickered, “Well, we do have four hours of driving ahead of us, so get comfortable.”

Satan’s eyes flicked up the rear-view to see everyone relax in their seats. In particular, Satan watched Kukun curl up in Michael’s lap as he listened to Babo start rambling, and Michael turned pink as his eyes flashed every which way. For a while, the car was just full of calm conversation as everyone started babbling to one another, but as they drove out on to the long expanses of nothing interesting, Akira started getting restless.

“Do you guys wanna play a game?”

The car got quiet.

“Uh, sure!” Wamu said from the back.

“What game could one play in a car?” Michael asked.

He had obviously never been inconvenienced by travel.

“Well, there’s a lot of options!” Miki replied, “The alphabet game, the license plate game, the name game, twenty questions-”

“Out of that list, the only thing I recognize is twenty questions,” Gabi said.

“I have no idea what any of this is,” Satan admitted.

“Same,” Michael said from the very back.

Miki clapped her hands, “Okay! Twenty questions starts with one player thinking of a person, place, or thing, and then its everyone else’s job to guess what it is by asking a series of yes or no questions! But you only have twenty questions to figure it out! Make sense?”

Satan shrugged, “I guess. But I am  _ not _ playing something so juvenile.”

“AW COME ON!” Akira groaned, “BAAABE.”

“No!” Satan flipped off an asshole that had been right at his bumper for the whole trip thus far, “I have to pay attention to the road!”

“Well, I, for one, am thrilled to play,” MIchael said, “So who is going to think of the thing?”

“ME!” Gabi volunteered.

“Okay!” Miki giggled, “Go for it!”

Everyone waited with bated breath for Gabi to make his selection. After a moment, Gabi perked up.

“Got it!”

“We’ll go around the car like this: start from Akira,” Miko pointed at Akira, “Then come back to me and go to Wamu, then from Hie to Michael.”

“NICE!” Akira cheered, “Okay, okay, is your thing a person?”

“No.”

The whole car got quiet.

“Satan,” Miki said.

“I’m not playing.”

“SATAN.”

“NO.”

“SATAN!”

“OKAY FINE,” Satan rolled his eyes, “Is your thing an object?”

“No,” Gabi responded

“Is your thing a location?” Miko asked.

“Yes!”

“Is it in Japan?” Miki asked.

“Nope.”:

Wamu took a moment to find a question, “Is your thing within the Eurasian continent?”

“Nada!”

Satan let out a small, disgruntled sigh. Hearing this childish, stupid game made him want to wreck the car. However, this annoyance was just to shadow the fact he was kind of having a good time.

There was another pause as Hie signed his question to Babo, and the latter said: “Is it a well-known location?”

“So it’s somewhere in the Americas?” Babo asked.

“Sure is!”

“It sure is. You guys are good at this!”

“Is it the Washington DC?!” Kukun asked.

“Nope.”

“Is it in Canada?” Michael inquired.

“Nope!”

“We don’t know SHIT about America!” Akira said, “Uh, is it in that country under America? The, the border?”

“Mexico?” Miki asked.

“YES!”

“No,” Gabi declared.

“DAMNIT.”

“Is it in North America?” Satan asked.

“Nope.”

“Hold on!” Miki interrupted, “That was our first ten questions! We only got ten more! Anyway, go, Miko.”

“Is it in South America?”

“Yup!” Gabi chirped.

“AHA!”

“Is it in Peru?” Miki asked.

“Nope.”

Miki flailed her arms, “WE’RE SO CLOSE.”

Babo then got Hie’s question, “Is it Rio De Janeiro?”

“DING DING DING!” Gabi yelled.

The car was filled with cheers, and Satan was now even more tempted to run them into the mountainside.

A few more rounds of twenty-questions made their way around the car as Satan continued driving. As the games went on, the laughter got louder, and Satan felt a sense of ease, even though he had to deal with the idea that he’d be driving for four hours. Satan made good note of his exits and followed the directions Jenny gave him, all the while playing this stupid, yet enjoyable game. After a while, however, the game changed.

“OKAY!” Miki declared, “Someone else come up with a game!”

“WOULD YOU RATHER!” Miko declared.

“Oh my gosh, that’s a great idea!” Miki chirped.

“Still don’t know what it is, but I’m game,” Michael said.

“Same,” Satan said this time.

“Would you rather,” Wamu explained, “Is a game where you ask the person “Would you rather blank or blank?” And the person has to choose between the two options!”

“That sounds interesting,” Michael agreed.

“And babe has to play,” Akira added.

Satan rolled his eyes dramatically, “Fine.”

“I got some wicked questions,” Miko said, “And we’re starting from the back this time! MICHAEL.”

“Yes?!”

“Would you rather go back to age 5 - or whatever fuckin age Angels would be that's similar to that - with everything you know now, or know now everything your future self will learn?”

Michael thought about it, “The first one. Being a naive child was a huge downfall.”

Satan felt something stab him in the chest. “Being a naive child” could mean anything to the other passengers in the car, but Satan had a feeling he knew the true thoughts behind those words. And those thoughts made him smile.

“KUKUN!”

“YEAH?!”

Miko smirked, “Would you rather have no penis, or five penises?!”

Laughs echoed around the car, but Satan nodded, “That’s actually a good question.”

“Uh, five,” Kukum answered, “How is that even a question?”

“BUT HOW WOULD THEY FIT IN YOUR PANTS?!” Wamu demanded, “Like, could you fit them? Would you need special pants?!”

“That depends on how they’re positioned, doesn’t it?” Babo asked, “If you have five penises, one in front of the other, you’re gonna need special protection to keep them from getting hurt.”

“But what if they’re all really small?” Gabi asked.

“I change my mind,” Kukun interrupted, “I don’t want any penises if it’s gonna be complicated. No penis for me, please.”

Satan nodded thoughtfully.

“Is that your final choice?” Miko asked.

“Yeah,” Kukun replied.

“OKAY! Next is,” Miko paused, “BABO.”

“WHY ARE YOU YELLING EVERYONE’S NAMES?!”

“BECAUSE,” Miko continued, “Would you rather be able to speak to animals or every language in the world?”

“Ooo,” Babo pondered, “I’m, I’m not sure.”

“LANGUAGE!” Satan barked, “Being able to communicate with all of humanity is a very useful ability, but you could also get to know dead languages if “every language in the world” covers that! You could revive dead languages!”

“ANIMALS!” Miki argued, “Come on, I wanna know what Tako is thinking! Talking to people is so AVERAGE anyway!”

Satan rolled his eyes, “He could revive dead languages, further knowledge, an-”

“Animals,” Babo decided, “I wanna talk to animals.”

“YES!”

Satan rolled his eyes yet again.

“HEY!” Wamu snapped, “Can we get a pit stop?”

Satan glanced back to Wamu in his rear-view, “How long have we been driving?”

“Like, an hour and a half. And my legs hurt,” Wamu mumbled, “Since, you know, I’m  _ almost two hundred centimeters tall.” _

“Syre,” Satan mumbled, “Next rest stop is coming up, anyway.”

After a few more “Would You Rather?” questions, Satan pulled the group into the rest stop. When he was traveling in America, Satan despised the pitiful rest stops there, as he knew Japanese rest stops were so much more.

The large building was modern in its style, with jutting-out corners and floor-to-ceiling windows in certain areas. Ceramic brick gave the outside an extra shine, and numerous sidewalks led in, out and around the structure. It was extremely clean, with a long string of vending machines lining the side of the main building. There were a few people relaxing outside on the benches and at the tables, eating snacks that they had probably purchased from inside. The greenery of the area was well-kept, to the point it even formed flourish gardens, and some traveling families were using the areas to play with their kids and have picnics.

“Clown car,” Satan unlocked the car doors, “EMPTY!”

Everyone immediately started pushing out of the vehicle and into the open air, Satan included. He stretched as he strolled outside.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to have a smoke,” Satan handed Akira a wad of yen, “Buy me a random snack and a Coke, okay? And if you see something you want, go for it.”

“You got it,” Akira kissed the hand that handed him the yen before trotting off.

After gazing after Akira with a love-struck smile for a solid minute, Satan made his way to the smoking area, pulling out his cigarette pack and lighter as he trotted across the grassy grounds. There was a woman already smoking over there, and she seemed delighted at his company.

As Satan took in that nicotine, he watched the team stroll about. First came Akira, who happily brought Satan his snack, but was then made to leave by Satan himself, who didn’t want Akira inhaling any cigarette smoke. Near some of the benches, Gabi had started up an impromptu rap session with the boys - minus Wamu - and was building a surprisingly large crowd. The beat was nice, and Satan bobbed his head to it when he wasn’t smoking. He told his lady companion about Wamu’s group, and she was surprisingly interested in their work, asking what record they were under and the status of their publishing. It actually became a point of conversation.

However, that conversation had to end as Satan finished his cigarette. But the minute he put his cigarette out and into the proper tray, Miki rushed him like a linebacker.

“RYO!”

“WHAT?!”

“Come here!” Miki grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

“Where are you TAKING ME?!” Satan demanded before turning back to the woman, “It was nice to meet you!”

She waved after, laughing, “It was nice to meet you too!”

Miki pulled him through a bit of the gardens until they came upon a gazebo, nestled within the flowers. Miko and Akira were already there, playing hot-hands over the table that the gazebo sheltered, and Wamu leaned against one of the banisters.

“What is this?”

“A perfect picture spot?” Miki asked.

“No.”

Miki pulled him as if she didn’t have ears, “Guys, I found him!”

“YEAH!” the smile on Akira’s face made Satan sympathetic to the situation, even if he desperately didn’t want to be.

“Okay, Wamu!” Miki skipped up and handed him her phone, “Thanks again!”

“Any photo you take of me is not to be put on Instagram under any circumstances,” Satan demanded.

Miki smiled, “Deal!”

Miki skipped back over and got all four of them to stand in front of the gazebo as Wamu held up the camera.

“Let me know when we’re ready, Mickey.”

Miki snorted, “Mickey? I like it!”

Wamu smiled from behind the camera, and Satan could feel Miko seething.

“Okay, cute couple poses!” Miki declared.

Satan jumped, “What’s a cute couple pose?!”

“What do you MEAN what’s a cute couple pose?!” Miki put her hands on her hips, “Like, you kiss Akira’s cheek while you hug one another, or cute cuddles as you look into each other’s eyes! Maybe throw in a mid-dance pose! Romantic stuff!”

Satan opened his mouth to object, but then closed it. He didn’t want to do a “couple pose,” but arguing with Miki was like yelling at a brick wall. So, instead, he hatched a plan.

“Very well,” Satan took Akira’s hand, “Wanna sit on the stairs and cuddle?”

Akira nodded, “Sure! It’s whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Satan would die for this man.

Anyway, they walked over to the stairs as Miki and Miko posed against the bottom banister of said stairs. They were cute, but Miko was really carrying the appeal. Miki had her arms wrapped around Miko’s waist, looking up at her dreamily, and Miko had one arm around Miki’s waist as she smiled back down at her.

Satan innocently wrapped one arm around Akira, and used his other arm to reach up and stroke Akira’s hair. Akira happily leaned in to the touch as Satan kissed his head, but Satan kept his eyes on Wamu, waiting for that sweet moment.

“Ready?” Wamu asked.

“Yup!” Miki chirped.

“Sure thing,” Akira cooed.

And right before Wamu hit that shutter, Satan sprung into action. Throwing himself across Akira’s lap, Satan threw his legs up into the air as he threw his head back, taking up the entire background with his black leggings and freshly-cleaned tennis shoes..

“FUCK!” Wamu laughed as he looked at his capture, “Miki, this is fucking perfect.”

By the time Miki turned back to Satan and Akira, Satan was sitting up again, albeit his hair was aschew and Akira was giggling.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Satan replied, “Wamu, quick, send it to me before its too late.”

“OKAY!” Wamu started eagerly tacking on Miki’s phone.

Miki ran over to Wamu, “DON’T LOOK AT MY PHONE!”

Wamu was much taller than her, so as Miki hopped up to get her phone, Wamu just held it slightly above his head, making it impossible for her to reach.

“SENT!” Wamu declared.

“Good man!” Satan cheered.

After more arguing, Satan slipped away from the Miki Situation and back out in front of the main building. Unfortunately, he had to abandon Akira in the process, but Akira could usually stand up for himself. Although, could he really stand up to Miki?

Now was not the time to second-guess decisions.

Satan glanced around, and he noticed Michael and Kukun were sitting in the car, talking about something. Immediately knowing that they were in a very romantic, personal situation, Satan whipped out his car key and pressed the panic button as if his life depended on it.

The car let out a loud beep, followed by another, and another, It was squealing for help, for mercy from an unseen foe, and Michael and Kukun bolted out of it like it was on fire. Once they had run to the sidewalk, Satan pressed the panic button once again before ducking inside.

There was no way he’d wait to take the blame for that.

After a little longer, the team piled back into the car, well-fed and rejuvenated. The Mercedes started back up, and it was back to the road.

“Did my car alarm go off earlier?” Satan asked as if it wasn’t his fault.

“Yes!” Michael snapped, “And it did so right when Kukun and I were about to have an involved discussion! We didn’t even get to discuss whatever he wanted to talk about because it scared him so bad! And I KNOW you caused it somehow!”

“Michael, I was inside, looking at the shop’s unique selection of jewelry,” Satan showed off a hand-carved turquoise necklace, “And I was looking for Akira something, which is much more important than whatever you were doing.”

In speaking of Akira, he lent out a question, “Can I be the DJ now?”

Satan nodded, “Sure, honey.”

“NO!”

Satan rolled his eyes, “Miki, don’t be so brash, just because I didn’t-”

“NO, SERIOUSLY!” Miki interrupted, “DON’T LET AKIRA CHOOSE THE MUSIC.”

“Well, I just did, so it’s too late to stop him. He’s even connected to the Blue-”

_ Oh I’m a gummy bear! Yes I’m a gummy bear! _

Satan looked at the radio, “Akira, what the fuck?”

Akira started giggling like some kind of madman.

“IS THAT THE GODDAMN GUMMY BEAR SONG?!” Gabi was cackling from his seat, “FUCK I feel old now!”

“TURN IT OFF!” Miki demanded.

“PLEASE!” Wamu pleaded, “LET ME BE THE DJ!”

“NO!” Akira argued, “I’m tired of Cuphead!”

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU SHOULD PLAY A MEME FROM 2007!” Wamu snapped.

“Akira, turn it off,” Satan rolled his eyes.

“No.”

Satan looked over, completely diverting his eyes from the road, “AKIRA.”

“NOPE.”

“TURN IT OFF.”

“NEV-”

The song was interrupted as “Kullular” came up on the Mercedes’ screen. Guessing by the first two letters and the terrible pun, it was probably Kukun’s phone.

“My turn!”

_ Everywhere I go! _

Babo took in a deep breath, “BITCHES ALWAYS KNOW!”

Babo and Kukun sang in unison, “THAT CHARLIE SCENE HAS GOT A WEENIE THAT HE LOVES TO SHOW! Bitch!”

The song was interrupted again.

“DAMNIT!” Babo snapped.

“I have known none of this music,” Satan said, “But as long as that song of gummy bears doesn’t come back, I’m fine.”

Satan glared behind him, “You had all better stop abusing the Blue-”

_ Show me how to lie, you’re getting better all the time, and turning all against the one, is an art that’s hard to teach! _

Miko sang with it, “Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd and as you step back into line, a mob jumps to their feet! Now daNCE FUCKER DANCE, MAN HE NEVER HAD A- hey!”

The song was interrupted.

“IF YOU ALL BREAK MY BLUETOOTH, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY,” Satan snapped.

_ She’s got a target painted on her back! _

“AND TAKES A LIST OF THE QUALITIES A GOOD GIRL LACKS!” Gabi yelled, “SHE BITES HER LIP! AND SIPS HER- no.”

Once again the music changed. However, this song had a very different response compared to the others. The minute the first word came through, Gabi, Babo, Hie, and Kukun all started singing.

“Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

Satan could never resist “Hooked on a Feeling,” and, since no one had turned it off, apparently this was the song they were sticking with.

“I CAN’T STOP THIS FEELING!” Satan and Wamu sang together, “DEEP INSIDE OF ME!”

“Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

“Girl you just don’t realize! What you do to me!”

“Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

“When you hold me. In your arms so tight, you let me know! Everything's all right!”

Then, in a surprising twist, the entire car sang in unison:

“I’M!” everyone smacked on different parts of the car two times in time with the song, “HOOKED ON A FEELING! I’m on high on believin! That you’re in love with me!” the smacks happened again.

It was from then on that the team decided - in eager unison - that Satan’s 80s playlist could be the best solution to their music problem, and indeed it was. The song that then rang throughout the car caused many a sing-a-long, from “Eye of the Tiger” to “Take On Me.” When “You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)” came back on, Satan couldn’t help but grin, remembering his first date with Akira, and when he glanced to his boyfriend, Akira’s smile was just the same. “Livin on a Prayer” got the whole car screaming and laughing, with Miki falling into Miko’s lap and the two sharing kisses.

However, the raw power contained within 80s music was eventually exhausting the passengers, so Satan decided to turn it off. After a few more minutes of giggling and quiet conversation, Babo perked up.

“Hey,” Babo started, “I want to ask about something.”

“Sounds bold,” Satan snickered, “Are you sure you’re up to the task?”

Babo snorted back, “Hell yeah, I got this! So, what happened yesterday?”

Satan blinked, “What do you mean?”

“What happened yesterday?” Babo repeated, “During the battle at the school? You started mumbling to yourself.”

And the good mood was gone. Satan remembered looking up to Agira, and feeling the sorrow and despair stab him through the heart.

Akira began to speak, “That’s not important. What’s important is that he’s okay-”

“OH!” Michael yelled, forcing himself into the conversation, “SO WE CAN PULL UP MY EMOTIONAL TRAUMA, BUT NOT HIS?”

Satan curled his lips.

“WHAT WAS IT?” Michael demanded.

“DON’T YELL AT HIM!” Akira yelled back.

“I’LL DO WHAT I WANT, FUDO.”

“HIS TRAUMA IS TWO-HUNDRED TIMES WORSE THAN YOURS, MICHAEL.”

“DON’T COMPARE TRAUMAS,” Michael rasped, “ESPECIALLY NOT FOR AN ANGEL WHO PUT HIMSELF INTO-”

“DON’T COME AT SATAN BECAUSE HIS FATHER DECIDED ONE MISTAKE WAS ENOUGH!”

“HIS ONE MISTAKE CHANGED THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE, AKIRA.”

“FUCK OFF, I DON’T CARE,” Akira snapped, “YOUR PRIVILEGED, STUPID FUCKING ASS HAS NO IDEA HOW MUCH SATAN HAS SEEN, SUFFERED, AND-”

“WHOA. WHOA WHOA,” Miki yelled, “LET’S JUST. Calm down. We were JUST singing “Hungry Eyes,” and now we’re at each other’s throats?!”

A silence came over the car.

“I just wanted to make sure Satan was okay,” Babo mumbled, “Jesus.”

“No,” Satan mumbled, “No, Michael is right. I hate saying those words in that order, but Michael. Is. Right. I should tell you all what happened. And thank you, Babo. I’m fine. But I have to tell you all something important. Something I should’ve told you a long time ago.”

“You’re actually Ronald McDonald.”

One could always count on Gabi to try and diffuse a situation. It’s just that this time, he was successful, as the entire car seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes, Gabi, you got me,” Satan smiled, “But, but really. All of you should know this.”

“So, time is not as linear as you guys have been lead to believe,” Satan took in a deep breath, “It loops. Over and over again.”

“What?” Wamu asked, “What does this have to-”

“Deja vu AGAIN,” Satan interrupted, “This is EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID when I tried to explain the Sabbath! Let me SPEAK.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, so, time loops over and over again, and it’s based on two events. The first event is me arriving on Earth. This is the beginning of the loop, and where everything starts. The last event is the apocalypse, which destroys everyone and everything. Once all is lost, time repeats itself. And I live through all of it.”

Satan took in a deep breath, “Yesterday, I recalled one of the loop endings, and it was triggered by Agira. Agira is a very powerful Devilman, and a Devilman that Akira rides into battle when he tries to kill me. When he tries to stop the apocalypse, which, frankly, he does in every loop. Upon remembering such horror, I became immobile, and lost the ability to do anything but apologize. And I apologize now for clocking-out when I was probably needed.”

There was a hollow silence throughout the Mercedes.

“I’m sorry.”

There was still a silence.

But Wamu broke it, “It’s okay.”

Satan let out a sigh.

“Time,” Gabi paused, “Repeats. And it all repeats. Around you?”

“Yes.”

“AND YOU KILL EVERYBODY?!” Miki exclaimed.

“YES!” Satan yelled back shakily, “I can’t help it! It’s what God wants from me!”

“You can help it, and you’ve BEEN helping it, babe!” Akira argued.

“I’m sorry!” Satan repeated.

There was a pause.

“I mean, I’m not mad,” Wamu decided, “That’s kinda. Par for the course at this point, ain’t it?”

“So, we could still die in the apocalypse?” Kukun asked.

“You can die at any moment,” Michael replied, “You don’t need the apocalypse for that.”

Satan started snickering uncontrollably, and he struggled to keep his eyes on the road.

“Mike,” Kukun’s voice raised with the nickname..

“I’m sorry,” Michael replied.

“You two really are brothers,” Akira mumbled.

Satan would correct him if that wasn’t so painfully true.

Wamu, who still wasn’t disturbed by any of this for some reason, piped up, “Hey! How close are we?”

“We’re less than half an hour out,” Satan confirmed, “We’re getting close.”

Those that weren’t confounded by the time loops cheered, which amounted to Akira, Michael, Wamu, and Miko.

“So, wait,” Miki interrupted, “Wait, wait, wait-”

“No.”

“SATAN LET ME SPEAK!” Miki snapped, “So, you are saving humanity from the Demons AND the apocalypse.”

“Yes.”

“Because you are just  _ that horny _ for Akira?!” Miki asked, “Is that REALLY what’s going on here?! I really need to know.”

The mood of the car shifted from overwhelming confusion to hilarity in less than a second. But Satan wouldn’t deny the truth, and he wasn’t embarrassed by it, either.

Satan shrugged, “Basically.”

“HOLY SHIT!” Wamu cackled along with Gabi.

“BABE,” Akira was more than embarrassed.

Michael sighed so loudly you could hear it over Gabi, Wamu, Babo,  _ and  _ Hie, the second two who had joined in on the laughter.

“Jesus,” Miki muttered.

“There’s no Jesus here!” Satan laughed.

“Fuckin love you, Satan,” Miko snickered.

It came out so quick Satan couldn’t stop it, “Love you too.”

And the car continued on as if that statement was normal, and that fact alone gave Satan more ease than ever. A hand sneaked over and took a gentle hold of his arm, and Satan glanced down at it just long enough to see it was Akira’s hand.

_ I love you,  _ Satan told him.

_ I love you too, babe,  _ Akira replied,  _ And I think every Akira before me would be really proud of you right now. _

Satan’s heart soared. They would be, wouldn’t they? Every other Akira would look at this group of friends - all on the way to defeat the Demons that Satan had downright betrayed - and smile. They would be proud. They would nod in approval, jump into the fight, and sit on the car on the way to Jogehama Beach. Maybe they were all sitting in the passenger’s seat right now, giving Satan a thumbs up for finally earning friendship and love through honesty and stupidity.

After a few rounds of “The Alphabet Game,” possibly the dumbest game Satan had ever participated in, Jogehama beach was finally stretched out along the left side of the car. It wasn’t very long, or very special, which was probably why Mermane chose it as her breaching point. The water was blue and the waves were soft, while the sand was surprisingly black. There was a fishing dock that stretched out over the water, and storage area sat at the dock’s beginning.

“That’s it!” Satan declared, “That’s the beach.”

“THANK FUCK!” Miko leaned on the window, “Ah, the water looks so nice!”

“So, after we get to the hotel, which is only five minutes away so don’t freak out, we can come here.”

The whole car erupted in cheers, and Satan was so proud his headwings almost fluffed out. He was able to keep them contained, though.

The hotel they were staying at was nothing special, but it was nice. Each room had two beds, a desk, a television, and the usual works. The bathroom was also fairly average, although it was larger than most, and the rooms were done in black and white. Because of course they were. Satan had to get five rooms, and he had already decided who was sharing with who, as most of it was pretty obvious.

Satan parked in the neighboring parking lot and gazed up at the hotel.

“Let’s go.”

Everyone, once again, leapt out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. Satan took his bags out of the back first, then let everyone else take their belongings before they trotted in to the foreign living quarters.

“Hello!” the receptionist chirped, her black curls bouncing with her smile, “How can I help you?”

“I booked five rooms for a party of ten,” Satan told her, “Under the name Asuka.”

She started clicking away at her computer, “What are you here for?”

“We’re here for a weekend beach trip,” technically that wasn’t a lie, “Wanted to get away from the city.”

“Not a lot of people come to Jogehama for that!” she sounded intrigued, “But we do have lively local life around here! Plenty of great restaurants and shops! Can I see some ID?”

Satan held up his drivers license.

“Thank you!” she pulled out a small pamphlet and slid it over to Satan, “Let me go get your keys!”

As she trotted behind a Staff Only door, Satan opened up the pamphlet.

“Boss, where’s the room keys?”

“I’m waiting on them, Babo,” Satan answered as he observed the restaurant choices.

A head suddenly pushed the pamphlet up and out of his hands. Satan blinked at the sight of Akira’s big, brown eyes gazing up at him, looking like a doe with killer eyeliner.

“Hey, babe,” Akira smiled.

“Hello, handsome,” Satan kissed his head before setting the pamphlet on top of it, “What do you need?”

“Uh, excuse me,” Akira pushed the pamphlet off with one flick of his head, “Anyway, who is rooming with who?”

“Well, uh, good question,” Satan turned to the team, “Everyone, I have room assignments!”

“ROOM ASSIGNMENTS?”

“Wamu you’re with Gabi. Chill.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, Akira is with me in 301, Wamu is with Gabi in 302, Miki is with Miko in 303, Babo is with Hie in 304, and Kukun is with Michael in 305,” Satan nodded, “It’s very convenient that we have an even number of people.”

The Staff Only door reopened, and Satan turned to address the receptionist as she came back out. She was carefully holding ten room keys in her hands as she walked up to her station at the front desk. She began handing out the room keys as if they were tickets to a concert, and each pair of roommates came up and took their keys accordingly. As this occurred, she also gave Satan the whole safety spiel that involved the hotel’s policies, and he listened without hearing a single word.

“Alright, and that’s it!” the receptionist smiled, “Thank you! And enjoy your stay!”

“Thank you!” most of the group chirped as they walked over towards the elevators.

At this point, Satan just wanted to drop off his things and head to the beach. Although it was still afternoon, the team needed to be ready and in-place before twilight washed over the skies. Surprisingly, everybody was able to squeeze into the two elevators as they went up to the third floor.

-

Michael smacked the small box on the door with his keycard.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Mayuta asked.

“I’m opening the door,” he declared as he obviously wasn’t opening the door.

“Mike,” Mayuta giggled as he walked to Michael’s side,” Mike, let me open it.”

Michael took a step back, “Okay.”

Mayuta swiped his card near the box, and somehow the door opened from this action. Michael blinked in utter confusion, but decided to let it go.

“Okay, which bed do you want?” Mayuta asked as he trotted inside.

Michael shrugged, “I don’t sleep.”

“I know!” Mayuta smiled, “Which is why you getting whatever bed you want is important! You’re gonna be awake and bored in it!”

Michael glanced between the two beds. Sure, he could take the one closer to the bathroom, so maybe he could play with his makeup while Mayuta slept. But he could also take the window, and people-watch from the third floor, although those people would eventually stop talking by.  Thinking about it that way, the choice seemed obvious.

“I’ll take the bed closer to the bathroom,” Michael decided.

“Nice!” Mayuta threw his stuff on the second bed, “Now, uh, I guess we head down?”

Michael thought about it, “Wait, aren’t we going to swim afterwards? Should we take our bathing suits?”

“Good idea!” Mayuta began searching through his things, “Just let me find my stuff!”

Unlike Mayuta, who had thrown everything into a duffel bag three minutes before they went out to wait for Satan, Michael had separated his clothes, makeup, and necessities from his swimming gear. Thus, he simply placed his clothing bag on the bed, and kept his pink beach bag over his shoulder.

Seeing Mayuta was struggling, Michael snorted, “I’ll wait in the hall.”

“Okay, beautiful!” Mayuta smiled, “Be out in a sec!”

Accepting Mayuta’s feelings and dating him had been... Weird. Very weird. It wasn’t for the fact Michael didn’t return his feelings, quite the contrary. It was because he  _ did.  _ Michael was falling for Mayuta, and he had hoped that wasn’t becoming a literal issue. He was so worried about his feelings he asked Gabriel about it, to which he got a surprising response.

_ Dad would never let you fall, so don’t sweat it. Kiss the butterfly boy, hug him, tell him you love him. Dad won’t care. _

And so Michael did, and even more surprisingly, Gabriel wasn’t lying. God was letting Michael do whatever he wanted, free of charge. Michael still had his power, His Grace, and his virtue, all while dating a human boy. It felt strange and unnatural, but not to the point Michael would stop.

Michael’s face heated up as he strolled into the hallway. Just like the rest of the building, the hallway was bland. The carpets were black with white and grey shapes scattered across them, and the walls were plain white. The ceilings mirrored the black of the floor, minus the shapes, and the lighting was bright enough to make an Angel think they were in Heaven. A couple left their room down the hall, and a service worker came down towards Michael, pushing her cart.

To be both courteous and kind, Michael waved to the woman as she got closer, “Hello!”

She looked up, and that’s when Michael noticed her hair was an odd color. Light blue, almost white, and she had blunt bangs that sat right over her brow.

“Hello!” her voice was deep, smooth, like fresh caramel, but the sound of it made Michael’s heart drop.

He knew who this was.

She came up and passed by Michael, but she spoke to him as she moved by, “You have seven days, or else.”

She then continued down the hall as if nothing happened, but Michael would not let her leave so easily. He ran after her, grabbed her shoulder, and whirled her around, only to see a fearful brunette.

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked.

“No, uh,” Michael backed up, “I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else. Can, uh, can I make up for it?”

The brunette relaxed, “No, it’s quite alright! Thank you.”

She then continued on, seemingly better, “Have a nice day!”

“You too,” Michael’s heart was beating faster than he could run.

That was Raphael. Why was  _ she  _ here? And seven days? Seven days until what?! Seven days was a week, which meant from this Saturday to the next Saturday, but what happened next Saturday? This made no sense. Obviously Michael couldn’t tell the team about this, because this had to be a message from Heaven. And Heaven’s judgement and power was enough to hurt ever member of the team ten times over. But what did he have seven days to do? Summon a kitten? Help Satan? Save the team?!

That’s when he thought about who gave the message: Raphael. She was the motherly one, the supportive one, the one that loved her fellow Archangels. Out of all the Archangels, she most likely missed him the most. She was probably weary when Michael decided to join Team Satan, and she definitely scowled him from above when he accepted Mayuta’s feelings. And that’s when it hit him. She was the perfect Archangel to give an ultimatum. Michael had seven days before he had to return to Heaven.

Or else.

“Mike?”

Michael flipped around, “WHAT?”

“WHAT?”! Mayuta jumped, “Mike, what’s up?!”

And Michael couldn’t tell them a single thing.

“Uh, got spooked for a minute,” Michael lied, “Thought I saw a Demon.”

“Oh!” Mayuta sighed, “Geez, you scared me, man!”

Michael rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s alright!” Mayuta chirped, “Now, let’s head down!”

Mayuta started trotting down the hall, and dread filled Michael’s heart as he followed. He should have known this was too good to be true, to be allowed friends like these. It was only a matter of time before Heaven would intervene, and it seems now they had, giving him an ultimatum he could not refuse. He should have never come down here. He should have never listened to Satan. He should have never made friends with these people. He should have never accepted Mayuta’s feelings.

He should have known better than to think he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c Raphael's here.  
> ANYWAY~ Later today, Raphael's design is goin UP, so if you wanna see that, hop on over to [my blog!](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) Honestly, this chapter was a blast, because everyone's just bein friends, and we really need more of that with Team Satan. And now that I destroyed Akira's school, that'll be easier.  
> If you guys like what you read, please like, favorite and subscribe! And, as always. I will see YOU. In the next vide-  
> .... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. Bye bye!


	19. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael now has to figure out how he’s gonna spend seven days. Is he going to take human life by the reins, or will he mope until it’s over? After all, should he really stay, now knowing his days are numbered? Well, first, Team Satan has to take out Mermane and her ilk, and that on its own presents a special challenge.

_ The Wednesday afternoon was bright with the mid-September sun. Water rushed under Michael’s feet as he kicked them back and forth, gazing down at his reflection. He held a Melon Pan in his hand, and was already chewing on a massive bite that he took from the sweet bun. Mayuta really had a knack for picking snacks. _

_ In fact, Mayuta sat next to him, munching on a similar Melon Pan. There were crumbs surrounding his mouth, and despite the napkin stack that sat between him and Michael, Mayuta seemed to refuse to wipe his face off. Michael felt the edges of his mouth turn up as he gazed over to his friend. _

_ “Hey, Mike.” _

_ Michael perked up, “Huh?” _

_ “I wanna tell you something. Something that’s been up since I met you.” _

_ Michael’s head tilted in curiosity, “Yes?” _

_ What could Michael ever know that Mayuta didn’t? _

_ “Do you ever think people are... Made for each other,” Mayuta thought through his words carefully, “Like soulmates?” _

_ Michael gave a curt nod. Of course! _

_ “God makes someone for everyone,” Michael replied, “In this world, every person that searches for love has one true, destined partner that God has made for them.” _

_ Mayuta’s eyes sparkled through his sunglasses as he gazed at Michael, “Really?!” _

_ “Really!” Michael returned Mayuta’s gaze with a 67% genuine smile, “Akira was made for Satan, Miki was made for Miki, etcetera.” _

_ “So, if I think someone was made for me, then-” _

_ “They probably were.” _

_ Michael took another bite out of his Melon Pan. _

_ “Do you think people are made for Angels?” _

_ Michael shook his head, “Angels aren’t supposed to fall in love. Or be in relationships. Or anything along those lines. We are to love God and God only, with no exceptions.” _

_ Mayuta finally wiped off his mouth, “Supposed?” _

_ “Well,” Michael gazed back to his feet, “Sometimes, Angels do fall in love, and when they do, they fall.” _

_ - _

Michael sat on the sand, staring out on to the empty ocean. His arms were propped up on his knees as his eyes looked past the sun.

_ Heaven wants you back, Michael,  _ Raphael’s voice floated through Michael’s mind,  _ And frankly, you should have been back before now. _

Michael didn’t respond. His heart felt empty, his body motionless.

_ I know it hurts, and that humans can be painful to part with, but you must return. _

“I don’t want to come back.”

Raphael took a sharp breath,  _ Michael, you have to. _

“I don’t want to.”

_ But. You don’t have a choice,  _ Raphael stressed,  _ Father demands your return. It’s not... Optional. _

Michael numbly blinked.

-

_ “Do you think you could fall in love?” Mayuta asked. _

_ That was possibly the strangest question Michael had ever been asked. _

_ Michael turned back to Mayuta with a furrowed brow, “What?” _

_ “I mean, you’re an Archangel. And your dad seems to think you shouldn’t fall!” Mayuta shrugged, “So do you think you could fall in love?” _

_ Michael’s stomach churned, but he wasn’t sure why, “No. I. I don’t think I have it in me to love like that. Father made me to love him, but even now, I’m just. Confused” _

_ This was not the answer Mayuta was expecting, “What do you mean?” _

_ Michael gazed back to the water, “Ever since I became a member of this team, it’s become harder and harder to understand who I am. What’s happening. Why it hurts when I think about Satan’s fate. Why I don’t to smile. Part of me still wants to believe this is all a joke, and that God is frowning upon me as I fall for Satan’s tricks. But another part of me knows that isn’t true, and that what Satan is saying about God could be true.” _

_ Michael put his Melon Pan on a napkin so he could bury his face in his hands, “I just don’t know, anymore. I don’t know what to do.” _

_ An arm wrapped around Michael, and a hand gently stroked his shoulder. Michael lowered his hands and gazed over, a weak smile spreading across his face as he looked to his friend. Mayuta’s touch felt warm, comforting, and it had been a comfort ever since the first time they touched. Michael leaned against his friend, but only slightly, as to not knock Mayuta over. Mayuta leaned back, closing the space between them. _

_ “Welp. Guess I’m just gonna have to help you find yourself,” Mayuta laid his head on Michael’s shoulder, “Then again, I kinda signed up for that the first time you freaked out, didn’t I?” _

_ Michael leaned his head against Mayuta’s, “Not unless you want to.” _

_ - _

Raphael’s voice was trying to be soft,  _ If you were to come back now, it would be easier. _

Michael remained silent.

_ The heartache would be less. _

Silence.

But she could not remain soft,  _ You always hurt yourself with this stuff, Michael. With humans. With fate. With Lucifer- _

“Satan.”

_ -Satan. You need to stop. _

Michael went back to not speaking.

_ And I don’t like this silent treatment you’re giving me,  _ Raphael’s tone bit at Michael’s mind,  _ This isn’t my fault. I’m not the one that took this childish bet. _

-

_ “Did you really just say “not unless you want to?” “ Mayuta asked, “Of course I want to! We’re Demon-fightin friends now! It’s ride or die!” _

_ Michael snickered at the cute phrase, “Okay, okay.” _

_ The sound of the rushing water below their feet was soothing, and Michael closed his eyes as he listened to it. However, as he let his ears take-in the world around him, he caught the sound of Mayuta’s heartbeat. It was going entirely too fast. _

_ Michael opened one eye, “Are you okay?” _

_ “I’m,” Mayuta took a deep breath, “Not.” _

_ Michael sat straight up in alarm, but caught Mayuta as he almost fell into his lap, “What’s wrong?!” _

_ Mayuta’s eyes flicked up in fear, his mouth tense as he tried to find his words. _

_ “Well, I’m sure glad you told me about the soulmate thing,” Mayuta’s cheeks were pink, “But I don’t think mine knows he’s my soulmate yet.” _

_ Mayuta was in love?! Wow. For some reason, hearing that made Michael’s heart hurt, but he’d help his friend no matter what. He’d have to figure out why this made him upset later. _

_ “I’m so sorry, that must be awful. Who is it? Maybe I can help in some way?” Michael’s eyebrows turned up in sympathy. _

_ Mayuta gazed up for a solid second of silence, a giant smile spreading across his face, “You’re so blind.” _

_ Michael’s sympathy was gone, “Why am I blind?!” _

_ “Bend down here, and I’ll tell ya.” _

_ Michael lowered his head. He assumed Mayuta would whisper a secret to him, something no one else was allowed to hear, and Michael was ready to carry the burden of his words. However, when he was down to a certain point, Mayuta rose up to meet him, and Michael could smell the sugar in his breath as the warm air splashed across his face. _

_ “It’s you, silly,” Mayuta smiled as he leaned closer, “You’re my soulmate.” _

_ - _

“EARTH TO ARCHFUCK. HELLO?”

Michael jumped, and, in one swift motion, summoned his spear from Heaven to point at the yelling. This spear was made of rose gold metal, or at least it appeared rose gold, as gold could not withstand the damage the spear usually dealt. It was double-tipped with points of dark magenta

“Oh,” Michael muttered as he saw who was speaking.

Satan - who was probably used to this spear being pointed at his face - frowned, “Mermane should be here any minute, so stop daydreaming! We got work to do!”

Michael let his spear disappear from his hand, “Right, right.”

_ Gotta go, Raph. _

_ But Mi-  _ he cut her off.

Everyone was standing around,with swim bags over their shoulders as they waited for orders. Michael, of course, had his pink swim bag, and held it in his hand as he waited to be told some place to put it.

“OKAY!” Satan started rattling off orders, but not about the swim bags. It was about the strategy against Mermane.

Satan was a child when it came to battle strategy. He was reckless, far too ambitious, and didn’t plan far enough ahead for any of his strategies to be called “good,” especially considering the misfortune that befell poor Wamu when he and Gabi were kidnapped. At this point, it was a miracle that any of these kids were alive, especially those that were still human.

And anyway, did Michael really need to be here? A small part of him saw Raphael’s point. If he continued to build these relationships, leaving would only become more painful, and Michael’s heart already hurt as it was. How painful would it be to stay? To build more memories with these people? It would just make leaving har-

“Michael, did you hear me?”

Michael came out of his throughs to meet Satan’s gaze.

“Nope,” Michael shook his head, “I was making a point of ignoring you, so that, unlike these poor children following your strategy, I could actually help the team.”

“OH!” Satan threw his hands up, “ALRIGHT! Then what's YOUR plan, Mr. I-Know-Everything!”

“God knows everything, not me,” Michael glared, “So, here is the plan.”

“We have four Devilmen and four humans, which gives us a huge advantage in terms of support,” Michael began, “In order to keep everyone safe and guarded, we should pair up, one Devilman to one human. Akira to Hie, Miki to Babo, Miko to Gabi, and Wamu to Mayuta. If one person of the duo gets hurt or is in terrible danger, this allows the other to call out for help if need-be”

“Next, we need to keep this fight on the beach and in the ocean, as to not bring it towards the humans and their homes,” Michael pointed back towards the row of houses that looked out towards the water, “If any of those people are hurt or loose their homes, we’ve failed.”

“Now, we don’t know how many Demons are with Mermane, and that’s where Satan and I come in,” Michael turned back, “Satan and I will keep watch on the water and defend you guys in case the force Mermane comes with is too overwhelming. What’s important to note about this is that it may take a little while to get a conclusive number, so we need to be ready to change strategy at any moment. Understood?”

The eyes of the Devilmen and humans lit up with vast understanding. It’s as if they had never been given a solid strategy before.

Michael smirked at Satan, “So, any problems,  _ boss?” _

“Fuck you,” Satan frowned.

“So, a summary: pair off, fight Demons, and Satan and I will kept track of what’s coming up."

“ONE!”

Michael glanced to Wamu, “The Demons aren’t-”

“THERE IS A DEMON, AND ANOTHER, IT IS NOW TWO.”

Michael whirled around with the rest of the team to see creatures emerging from the water. The first was a large green serpent with numerous pairs of arms going down either side of its body and two mouths on its face. The serpent’s cohort was light blue with dark markings across its human-like body and rigid, possibly dangerous fins. Its small, sunken eyes glared at the group with ferocity as his sharp-toothed mouth snarled.

However, neither of these were feminine, so they weren’t Mermane.

“Wamu, Miki,” Michael ordered, “Take care of them. We’ll cover you.”

They were the weaker Devilmen of the four.

Miki and Wamu rushed forward, dropping their swim bags. They were followed by Babo and Mayuta, and the fight began. The rest of the team followed to support them, all of them dropping swim bags as they went, but Michael stayed back, his eyes flicking back and forth across the water. Satan was closer to the fight, but was also doing the same.

Michael started picking up bags and moving them as he observed the battle.

The serpent Demon started saying lewd things towards Miki, the latter became so angry she tried to jump in the water to fight him. However, her flames were extinguished, and she had to retreat as Akira covered her. Although Miki was now virtually powerless, the rest of the team seemed fine.

“Not sure what you thought was gonna happen,” Michael mumbled with a frown.

Michael scanned the water once more, only to find something very large breaching the surface. It was so massive that the ground began to shake. A head - larger than a school building - lifted from the water, causing waves to crash into the beach. There were shouts of confusion, but Michael barely heard them. He knew this Demon.

And he grinned ear to ear at an astonishing 85%.

In every loop. Michael would always be sent with a group of Angels to survey the Earth that Satan had taken refuge on. At this point, Demons were rampant and wild, and would consume the weaker Angels at they tried to touch down. This massive, archaic Demon was one of those: Bedeth. Bedeth had consumed many of Michael’s siblings, and now it was time for Michael to avenge them.

But wait, he had to let the team do it.

But he wanted to fight it.

But he developed a plan that was  _ supposed  _ to allow the Devilmen to train.

But fighting a Demon that large was gonna be so fun!

But vengeance was never the answer.

Dangit.

“AKIRA! MIKO!” Michael yelled reluctantly, “GO FOR THAT THING!”

Akira and Miko darted in its direction.

_ Satan, cover them. _

_ Don’t you wanna cover them? _

_ Someone has to keep watch. _

_ But you’d LOVE to figh- _

_ UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE, I WILL NOT GIVE-IN TO TEMPTATION. GO COVER THEM. _

Michael watched Satan smirk as his headwings popped out and his seven eyes opened, each glowing with a raging fire.

_ Alrighty!  _ Satan chirped.

Michael went back to surveying the water.

“Demon Demon Demon Demon Demon,” Michael chanted as if calling a dog, “Where are you, Demon Demon Demon?”

Mermane had still not made an appearance. Waves were crashing into the beach, sending water flying all the way up to the grass and out on to the road, soaking Michael with each pass. The team had also started screaming more, as the three Demons and their power were overwhelming to fighters of their level. Of course, if Michael was allowed to fight, this would all be over by now, but you know, he wasn’t.

Of course he wasn’t allowed to! That would be “scary” and “not allow the others to fight!” Why did they come, anyway?! Why would God send other Angels to fight if God knew Michael could take them out?! This was so stupid. This mission should be done by now. Michael should be back in Heaven, sitting in Eden, playing with a rabbit or-

Wrong setting.

“MIKI!”

Michael came back from his thoughts.

The serpent-like Demon now had a hold of a flailing, drenched Miki. It’s long, grossly green tongue slithered out of its mouth, and the look in its eyes was far from pleasant. It seems, with the size of the serpent, Miki’s sword was useless. Wamu was still holding back the other Demon, both of them exchanging strikes and punches.

Michael dashed across the beach and towards the water, and - with a swift jump - grabbed Miki’s hands. He started to pull, to get the Demon to let go, but something latched on to his arms. Michael expected a hand, a clawed foot, or some sort of outward extremity, but when he glanced over, he saw something much worse.

The Demon’s tongue was slithering up towards his shoulder. But Michael couldn’t let go of Miki.

“GROSS!” Michael shrieked.

The tongue moved up his shoulder and drug across his neck. 

Michael’s now multi-layered voice filled with panic, “DROP HER!”

Michael’s stomach started to twist at the disgusting saliva that dripped down from the appendage.

_ Delicious,  _ a deep, raspy voice echoed through Michael’s head,  _ Angels really are a delicacy! _

Wamu had a moment. He ran over, and with one quick slap from his massive, spiked tail, knocked the wind out of the Demon, causing him to drop Miki.

_ Run,  _ Michael told them,  _ Both of you, take care of the other guy. _

Miki sprinted toward Wamu.

Michael then snapped the tongue in half with one yank, and then grabbed the other half that was still attached to the Demon. He then spat curses in Enochian as he pulled the Demon’s head to him.

“[You shall not touch me,]” Michael rasped in his native language.

Michael threw the Demon on to the sand, but before it could squirm away, his foot slammed down on the Demon’s head, holding it in place. The long, serpent like body began to curl on to the beach, trying to hit Michael in some way, but it only looked stupid as it flailed.

“[Confounded denizen of Hell,]” Michael flicked out his hand, his spear returning his grasp, “[Beg for mercy.]”

Even though he asked for begging, Michael didn’t let the Demon speak. He lifted his spear and shoved it straight through the Demon’s neck, ichor spraying across his feet. As the Demon started to gargle, Michael lifted the spear and stabbed again. And again. And again. Soon, the Demon’s head was full of holes, and Michael glared down at them, his eyes threatening to turn to flames.

Michael then lifted both the spear and his foot as he glanced over to Wamu and Miki.

Wamu was pulling the Demon’s arms backwards, and although the adversary seemed to be stronger, Wamu’s grasp lasted long enough for Miki to stab it straight through its head. The limbs went limp, and the Demon’s body fell to the sand, but Miki gave it a few more stabs, just in case.

“Bedeth!” Michael ordered, “We need to-”

In mid-sentence, a large wave of water smashed into Michael, carrying and spilling him out over the road. It tried to drag him back  in, but Michael dug his hands straight into the pavement, keeping him grounded.

Michael glared up, and there she was. Mermane.

Mermane was a tall, shapely human-like Demon. Her skin was purple and adorned with numerous sea creatures and their characteristics. From her head, two massive fins flared back and framed a large shark fin, and two smaller fins hung over where her ears should be. A large crest stretched from one large fin to the other, with two beady eyes, and she had the face of a model. A toothy mouth was embedded into her chest, and two clam shells sat beneath her breasts, supporting them. Below the seashells were lines of gills, and around her waist were octopus tentacles, and an octopus head covered her crotch. Her arms were attached to her body by webs, and a large eye sat on either of her shoulders. She stood on a massive mound of water, her feet embedded into the top.

“SATAN!”

Michael looked over to where Satan was, and then back to her, “Huh?”

“It’s interesting to meet you so early,” Mermane smiled, “I expected a rendezvous in Tok-”

Michael sprung up, “WAIT.”

Mermane pouted, “NO! I will not-”

“DO YOU THINK I’M SATAN?!”

No way. There was no way. This Demon worked for Satan. She had to know he was-

A look of uncertainty swept across Mermane’s face as she curled her lips in, “I... Do... Not?”

Michael’s anger was bubbling, “WERE YOU ABOUT TO GIVE ME YOUR LITTLE SATAN-YOU-NEED-TO-DIE SPIEL?!”

Mermane glanced around, “Uh, no. Of course not.”

“WHO AM I THEN?!” Michael gritted his teeth.

Mermane folded her hands, the web between her arms and sides wrapping around her torso, “You’re...”

Michael glared up at her.

“... Not Satan?”

Michael charged at Mermane without another word.

-

Satan watched as Akira and Miko tried to go Bedeth’s face-eyes. The massive creature had eye-stalks, but at the end of said stalks were faces that controlled its conscious, so taking out those eyes would be the easiest way to defeat it.

But apparently the rest of the team had other plans.

“BOSS!”

Satan turned to see Wamu and Miki running toward him. Although they had both transformed, Miki had no flames on her body, and was instead dripping in water.

“What the hell happened?!” Satan demanded.

“The Demons are dead, it’s fine, but,” Miki huffed and puffed, “Mermane is here!”

Apparently not having her flames made Miki tired easier. Satan would have to- wait.

“Mermane?” Satan asked, his eyes flickering around, “Where?!”

Wamu started giggling, “Don’t, don’t worry boss.”

Satan glared, “Mermane is our MAIN OPPONENT. She is incredibly powerful, and if all hands aren’t-”

“She made a mistake!” Wamu snickered, “She called Michael by your name!”

Oh?

Satan’s headwings fluttered in amusement as a smirk spread across his face, “Really?”

“Yeah!” Wamu pointed back, and Satan followed his finger.

Mermane and Michael were fighting on top of a massive wave. In order to keep on her, Michael had wrapped his legs around her, but she was no fool when it came to throwing punches and taking them. How Michael even got to the top of the wave, no one could be sure, but he was completely drenched, so one could assume swimming was involved.

And that’s when it hit him; Satan had the perfect idea.

“Well then,” Satan put his hands on his hips, “Let’s concentrate on Bedeth.”

“But won’t Mike need help?!” Miki asked.

“Not with the plan I just thought of,” Satan grinned, “I’ll fill you two in.”

-

Punches, catches, punches, catches. Michael and Mermane’s hands were flying, and anyone that saw them would be unable to tell which hands belonged to whom. Of course, Michael was upset, because he should have gotten in a hit at this point, but his hair kept landing on his face. Having long, wet hair was very inconvenient in battle, especially when the wind couldn’t blow it out of the way, and never had that been more of an issue than now.

_ Dangit,  _ Michael thought,  _ I have to come up with something else! I can’t get a hit on her! _

If nothing else, Michael did admit he was impressed. Mermane’s hands could keep up with his, even if he was hindered, and that in itself was an accomplishment. But now was not the time for compliments.

Michael released Mermane his legs, avoiding her punches as he fell back into the water.

_ I can handle this,  _ he said with the gumption of a drunk man saying “hold my beer.”

Needless to say, it wasn’t his best call to fall back into the water. Although Michael was an Archangel, he was also disguised as a human, and let’s just the human body does not like being thrown around by hundreds of pounds of water. First the water threw him on to the beach. Then, it swept him up and threw him on to the road. However, to avoid the houses, Michael narrowly escaped the water picking him up as he raced back towards the beach, only to be picked up again and thrown into the ocean.

As he fell through the water, he just frowned. His lacerations were stitching themselves up, and his body was quickly healing. After a moment, he was surprised that he was still healing, and not being thrown yet again. He even dared to swim up to the surface.

Mermane had somehow lost him, which made no sense, considering she put him here. Listening closely, he heard her say something about a “shift.” Perhaps the water had shifted out of her control?

“MICHAEL, MOVE!”

Michael’s head flipped to look at the beach, “WHAT?”

“MOVE!” Satan screamed again.

Just then, a large amount of water crashed behind Michael, sending him spinning across the water’s surface. He was able to catch a glimpse of what was happening, but a glimpse was all he needed.

Bedeth was making his way towards Mermane.

Michael swam as fast as he could back towards the beach, and he noticed Miko glaring with determination at the fight that was proceeding behind him. Her hands were out and shaking, her ponytail levitating behind her, and her feet were firmly planted into the sand. She must be the one controlling Bedeth! How could see do that?! Michael couldn’t help but let his mind spin as he swam.

As Michael pulled himself on to the beach, he got his answer.

“GET EM, MIKO!” Miki cheered, “I love you so much, you know that?! You’re amazing!”

“Why don’t I have cool powers like that?!” Akira demanded.

“Because you’re not smart enough,” Babo observed, making Michael snort as he pushed himself up.

“THAT’S!” Akira almost argued, “Probably it.”

Michael trudged up towards.

“Michael!” Gabi and Mayuta ran towards him, each one taking an arm..

“Are you okay?!” Mayuta asked, taking his right arm.

“Healing up, but besides that, I’m fine,” Michael nodded.

After bringing him up to the team, Gabi and Mayuta released him, and Michael turned to face the battle. Although Mermane was as powerful as Satan said, even she could not counter the massive beast that was Bedeth. She threw water, punches, and weapons, but no amount of resistance could stop Bedeth. His massive teeth came down upon Mermane’s small, human-like body, and she squished between his teeth like a Gusher, her ichor spilling over his arcane, yellowed incisors.

Everyone started cheering as Bedeth was forced back under the water. Their happy shouts echoed through Michael’s head, but their positive tones didn’t bring him the joy that he should have been feeling. A gold tear formed at the corner of his eye.

He was going to lose this.

-

_ Mayuta’s lips met Michael’s cheek in a sweet, small peck. Michael couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe. His whole body locked up with a powerful punch of emotion that knocked the sense out of him. He had no idea what to do. _

_ “It’s you,” Mayuta repeated with a grin, “You’re my soulmate.” _

_ Michael searched Mayuta’s eyes, and despite the fear and panic that were spreading across Michael’s face, Mayuta was surprisingly calm. _

_ Finally, after what seemed like hours, Michael found the proper word to truly communicate his emotions, “Why?” _

_ “Why are you my soulmate?” Mayuta chuckled, “I don’t really know. I just knew it since the first time I held your hand. My brain instantly told me “he’s the one” in this booming voice. And I listened.” _

_ Michael searched Mayuta’s face for a lie, a fib, some sign that he was trying to pull one on Michael, but he wasn’t. Mayuta’s eyes were genuine, his smile was full. Mayuta believed his words.  _

_ Mayuta’s hand reached up and cupped Michael’s face, “I know it sounds crazy. I thought it was too, but I can’t ignore it.” _

_ Michael’s ability to speak had disappeared once again. _

_ “And I know you don’t feel the same way yet,” Mayuta said with earnest, “But I’ll wait for you.” _

_ Michael blinked, “Wait for me?” _

_ “Yeah. I’ll wait until you know who you are. I’ll wait until you figure this out.” _

_ Michael’s heart skipped a beat. This was a lot. This was too much. This world was always doomed, why was Mayuta acting like this?! _

_ “What if I never do love you?” Michael asked, “What if everything just falls apart?!” _

_ Mayuta shrugged, “Then I’ll help you pick up the pieces.” _

_ Tears filled Michael’s eyes as his mind raced. This was overwhelming, yet, he didn’t want it to end. He had to find the right thing to say. His emotions were screaming something, telling him something important, but he couldn’t figure out what they were trying to communicate. He wanted to blubber, to cry, to scream some set of syllables to Mayuta and Mayuta alone. Then, words he couldn’t define bubbled up behind his lips, and he finally found the courage to open his mouth and speak: _

_ “I want to love you!” Michael felt as if he cut the world in half with just five words. _

_ Mayuta’s eyes lit up, as did his smile, “I know! I know, Mike!” _

_ Michael’s tears dripped down his face. Mayuta knew?! _

_ The tears dripped Mayuta’s cheeks, and small lapis lazuli gems lined fell upon his skin, “And I’ll help you get to it!” _

_ It was overwhelming. It was too much. Michael was feeling way, way too much, and he needed something. _

_ Michael locked his arms around Mayuta, pulling him up into a cling. It wasn’t a hug; it was a cling, a desperate one that needed reassurance. Mayuta hugged back, giving him another kiss on the cheek. _

_ “I’ll love you, even when you can’t love me back.” _

_ - _

“Hello?”

Michael blinked the tear away to look at Mayuta.

“We did it!” Mayuta grinned.

“Yeah!” Michael grinned wearily, feigning exhaustion to hide his sorrow, “We, we did it.”

“Oh, Mike,” Mayuta gripped Michael’s shoulders, “Let’s sit down.”

Mayuta helped Michael sit on the sand, but surprisingly, they weren’t alone. Miko and Miki were sitting on the beach as well. Miko was looking drowsy, and after controlling that large of a beast, it really came as no surprise. Miki was sitting with her and pecking her cheek a thousand times over, giving her sweet words between each kiss. It was so sweet, so intimate, that it only made Michael’s heart hurt more.

“What happened to Bedeth?” Michael asked, “I, kind of zoned out.”

“We let him go under the water,” Miki answered, “Satan said that Bedeth would just go back to rest. And anyway, with the state you, me, and Miko are in, we’re in no position to kill him.”

“Exactly,” Satan confirmed.

Michael’s heart felt empty. He couldn’t even be of use, could he?

A squeaky, obnoxious voice entered his head,  _ Aw, is somebody being a little pouty baby? _

Michael frowned as deeply as his face could move,  _ I feel like cussing at you, Gabriel. _

Snickering rang throughout Michael’s head,  _ Not to be  _ that guy, _ but I did try to get you to come up to Heaven earlier. You know, back when your friends were kidnapped? _

Michael tried not to growl out-loud,  _ If you, came into my head, just to be the “I told you so” guy, I swe- _

_ No no no!  _ Gabriel interrupted,  _ I’m here for something much better than that. I just wanted to tease ya first. _

Michael raised an eyebrow as he leaned against Mayuta.

_ Now, remember our last conversation? _

Michael’s rolled his eyes,  _ Yeah. _

_ Remember what I told you to do? _

Michael sighed, _ Yeah. _

_ What did I tell you to do? _

Michael let out a much longer sigh, _ Be gay. Do crimes. It’s fine with dad. But Gabe, now I only have seve- _

_ YEAH, YOU HAVE SEVEN DAYS!  _ Gabriel yelled,  _ Which means you gotta pack a lot of gay and a lot of crimes into seven days! And instead of getting right on that, you’re just being sad! Now Michael, I’m not the Angel of time or anything, but this sounds like a waste of it! _

_ But what’s the point of bonding with them if I’m just gonna leave?!  _ Michael demanded.

_ THE MEMORIES, YOU DINGBAT!  _ Gabriel answered,  _ If you are just gonna mope and be sad, you will miss out on an opportunity! An opportunity to make some wonderful, exciting memories with a group of people that really want to know you! Do you wanna pass a chance like that up?! A chance that no other Angel will EVER GET? Do ya? _

Michael gazed down to the tattoos across Mayuta’s hands.

_ DO YA?! _ Gabriel repeated.

_ No. _

_ I DIDN’T THINK SO. So stop moping, put on a swimsuit, have some fun! Be gay! Do crimes! _

Michael let out one last sigh,  _ Right. Seven days. To be gay, and do crimes. _

_ THAT’S MY BRO! _

Something about the way Gabriel said that turned the corners of Michael’s mouth up. It was unusual to hear Gabriel so positive, so comforting, but it welcome nonetheless. Michael started to move, but then a question arose in his mind.

_ Gabe? _

_ Yo? _

_ Why am I allowed to just do whatever I want?  _ Michael asked,  _ Why won’t dad let me fall for my sins? _

There was a pause. A long, eerie pause that gripped Michael’s heart with concern. However, after a few moments, Gabriel’s voice was so chipper that there could be no concern found.

_ Dunno!  _ Gabriel pondered,  _ I know it’s true, though. I mean, Dad told me himself, and if He says it, it’s kind of the law! I’ll see if I can get an answer for that, though, that’s a good question. Anyway, go be gay! Do crimes! _

_ I will, once I act like I’m better. _

_ Your swimsuit is cute as heck,  _ Gabriel said,  _ If that Mayuta kid doesn’t kiss you, he’s missing out. _

_ GABRIEL. _

_ BYE BYE! _

Michael grimaced, but let Gabriel go. He then looked down and was satisfied to see that his clothes were still salvageable. Despite the salty ocean water, a few washer tricks and they should be good as new.

“How are we gonna change clothes?”

Michael looked over to a concerned Miki. Apparently, the team was now discussing the beach party. Thing.

“There’s no changing rooms here!”

Satan pondered her question, “Well, most of us are naked on a regular basis anywa-”

“No.”

Wamu’s bold “no” made everyone laugh, including Michael, who let out a small chuckle.

“I am not changing in front of girls. Cannot. Will not,” Wamu added.

“Okay,” Satan rolled his eyes, “Then Miki and Miko can change in the Mercedes, and... We can change behind those rocks.”

Everyone followed Satan’s finger to a nearby cliffside. But that’s when it hit Michael. Satan expected him to get dressed...  _ Outside. _

Michael sat up, “Wait. No no no, I’m not changing in public.”

“What’s wrong?” Satan grinned, “Ashamed of your body?”

“NO!” Michael snapped, “Indecent exposure if  _ your thing  _ and I will not participate!”

“But we bought you a new swimsuit!” Mayuta pouted.

“And I will change in the Mercedes once Miko and Miki are done!” Michael declared, “I will not, under any circumstances, change OUTSIDE like SATAN.”

“But then we’ll have fun without you!” Satan smirked, “And you wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

“I don’t care if I miss a minute of the fun,” Michael scowled, “I will change within the confines of the Mercedes like a decent individual.”

“Okay!” Satan held up his hands, “Fine. Well, boys, get your shit. Let’s go be decent people and get changed.”

Mayuta released Michael, “I’ll see you in a bit!”

“See you,” Michael said.

Everyone went off to get their bags, leaving Michael sitting on the beach again. It was rather boring to watch them go, get their things, and disperse, but Gabi taking off his shirt and spinning it around offered a little entertainment. The girls ducked into the Mercedes, and the boys made their way to the cliffside. However, once they positioned themselves behind the cliffside - so that no one could see them - there was still one person that could.

Michael.

To counter this measure before it got weird, Michael huddled into a ball, hiding his face.

-

“Such a fuckin prude,” Satan mumbled as he pulled off his dress.

“Hey, some people got bad body image,” Wamu argued as he transformed back into a human.

“Yeah, yeah, but Michael is different,” Satan countered, “Michael loves his body. His muscles are, like, his pride and joy. It’s just “God’s will” that he not get to show them off.”

“God has become a personal enemy to me,” Mayuta decided.

“Bitch, me too,” Satan pulled off his leggings.

“Let’s not start makin God our enemy,” Wamu mumbled.

Babo nodded, “Please.”

“God’s been my enemy since I started dating Satan,” Akira said.

Satan’s heart skipped a beat as his hand clutched his chest. Everyone looked over in alarm.

“Akira.”

Akira turned, “Babe?!”

“That is actually the most romantic thing you’ve ever said.”

Akira almost snickered, but he quickly realized Satan was serious, “Really?”

“Shit, fam, you found his sweet spot,” Gabi snorted, “Be enemies with God.”

But then, Babo had a question, “Aren’t we all enemies with God because we’re friends with Satan?”

-

“SHIT!”

Michael snorted. The voice definitely belonged to Gabi, who always had a talent for being loud.

“Michael?” but that voice was different.

Michael peered one eye up to see Miki and Miko. Miko was in a plain black sports swimsuit, while Miki was in a green tankini with white polka dots and frills around the waist.

“The Mercedes is all yours!”

“Thank you,” Michael nodded.

After getting his bag, Michael pushed himself into the Mercedes and shut the door. Although the space was enclosed and awkward, it was much better than getting dressed outside. Reaching into his bag and past his towels, Michael pulled out a rose pink bikini with short, ruffled skirt. The bikini top tied easily around the back of his neck, and was covered most of his chest, but left his abs open. The skirt was longer than most, going past mid-thigh, and fell over his legs like an actual skirt.

Michael wrestled around in the Mercedes for a little bit, but after finally pulling his clothes off and his swimsuit on, he descended on to the hot sand. Of course, the heat meant nothing to his bare feet, so he trotted around the vehicle to find everyone doing... Something.

“Throw me! Throw me!” Miki’s head and arms were covered by her towel, and Akira seemed to be holding her hips.

Most of the team had gathered around Akira, save for Satan, who was relaxing in a beach chair under his own umbrella. However, the glare Satan was giving Miki was akin to when Michael would find him at the end of every loop.

Akira launched Miki up into the air, and she flew high into the sky. As she began to descend, her towel puffed out, forming a pseudo-parachute that guided her safely towards the ground.

“ME NEXT!” Wamu demanded.

Akira laughed, “Sure, dude!”

“What is happening?” Michael asked.

“Akira’s throwing everyone up into the air,” Gabi snickered, “Wanna join?”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Well, duh. But I’ll do some throwing, if need be.”

“Sure!” Miko grinned, “Throw Wamu.”

“YEAH!” Wamu ran over as if he had won the lottery.

Michael set down his bag, and once Wamu was standing in front of him, he grabbed Wamu’s waist with both hands. Then, without a second thought, Michael launched the boy up into the sky.

For a moment, the entire team watched Wamu disappear into the layered purples and blues of a sun-setting sky. It was almost graceful, watching him disappear into the nothing, and Michael gave a 68% genuine smile towards the clouds.

But that smile was destroyed by Babo’s scream.

“HE DIDN’T HAVE A TOWEL."

Michael glanced over, “What?!”

“YOU JUST THREW THAT DUMBASS UP WITHOUT A TOWEL.”

Michael’s eyes flickered back up, wide as they scanned the skies.

“Shit shit shit shit!” Miko mumbled.

“Uh, uh,” Michael had to save him.

The entire team started running along the sand, searching the skies for Wamu. Michael was running back and forth, his heart racing as he kept misidentifying things. He kept seeing birds, thinking they were Wamu.

“HE’S DEAD!” Gabi screamed.

“SHUT UP!” Miko yelled back.

“WAMUUUUU!” Akira yelled up.

As if summoned by his team’s stress, Satan entered the fray, “What the fuck is happening?!”

“WAMU IS IN THE SKY, HE’S GONNA DIE!” Gabi repeated.

“HE IS NOT!” Miko argued.

Michael then caught a small dot in the distance.

“THERE!” Michael pointed to the dot.

Everyone followed his finger with their eyes. Michael almost ran forward to get his friend, but something was thrown into his face, causing him to stumble. Peeling the surprisingly soft fabric off his face, Michael held it out and realized it was Satan’s swimsuit.

Now  _ that  _ was gross.

“DID WE ALL FORGET WE COULD FLY?!” Satan demanded.

Satan - now completely naked - sprinted towards the water. As he ran, he transformed into his true form, and, with one push from his wings, he shot like a bullet towards the sunset and Wamu. He moved so fast that no one could keep visual contact. Except for Michael, of course.

“I highkey forgot I could fly,” Akira mumbled.

_ Me too,  _ Michael thought to himself.

“Uh,” Michael gazed down to the swimsuit, “Akira.”

Akira looked over.

Michael held out the bathing suit like a dirty towel, “Take it.”

Akira trotted over, taking the swimsuit from him, “Thanks! Satan will need tits when he gets back.”

There was a short pause, but to Michael, it went on for centuries. He was waiting. Someone was gonna say something.

“What?” Miko asked.

“NEED THIS,” Akira corrected, “NEED. THIS.”

“YOU FUCKIN SAID TITS!” Babo cackled.

“DID NOT! I SAID NEED. THIS,” Akira yelled.

“Akira Fudo is a titty man.”

“MIKO.”

“AKIRA LOVES SATAN CAUSE HE’S GOT  _ TITS,” _ Gabi yelled to the sky.

“STOP!”

“Akira, don’t be so thirsty,” Mayuta giggled.

The corners of Michael’s lips turned up at hearing that giggle.

“OH!” Akira spun around to Mayuta, “Like YOU AREN’T THIRSTY?”

Michael really wish he knew what that meant.

Mayuta turned red, “Akira, no.”

“AKIRA YE-”

Everyone seemed to simultaneously shut up as Satan returned, most likely to assure Wamu was okay. Once Satan’s feet touched the ground, Wamu threw himself on to the sand as if it were his long-lost brother.

“THANK FUCK!” Wamu shouted, nestling into the sand like an anxious lizard.

Feeling guilty, Michael jogged over and slid in by his side, “Wamu, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Wamu snorted, “You’re a maniac, but you’re fine.”

Michael let out a long, happy sigh of relief, “You’re sure?”

Wamu grinned, “Yeah. Would’ve just hit the water, anyway, and I’m pretty sure my Devliman form could handle that.””

Satan’s voice cut between them, “You fucking idi- Michael, where’s my-”

“Over here, babe.”

Michael turned to see Satan take his swimsuit back from his boyfriend. Satan then turned to walk away, but stopped.

“Well, why even go to change?” he frowned, “You all have to see me naked now. It’s your fault.”

Satan changed back into his human form, and Michael immediately turned back to Wamu. The latter was also looking in the opposite direction. There was an awkward silence before Satan spoke.

“Akira, Miko, and Hie are the only three that had the balls to not turn their heads. I’m ashamed of the rest of you.”

Wamu snorted as he turned his head back, “It’s respect, boss.”

“Real respect is looking at your boss’s boobs like it’s nothing,” Satan replied.

Wamu cackled, rolling on to his back against the sandy beach. Michael, meanwhile, wanted to dig a hole and hide in it with how horny all these people were.

“SATAN!” Miko yelled, “YOU MISSED IT!”

Michael turned his head to see Satan dressed.

“What did I miss?” Satan asked.

“AKIRA SAID “TITS” AS A FREUDIAN SLIP.”

“I. DID. NOT!” Akira argued.

Satan cackled, “I’m not surprised.”

“STOP!” Akira demanded.

“Akira was complimenting my tits before we were even together.”

“Babe.”

Michael snickered at Akira’s defeated tone. The rest of the group followed in his laugh.

Despite Wamu’s near-death experience, the rest of the evening was fantastic. There was beach volleyball, sand-castle building, and - once the ichor was pulled out to sea- everyone got into the water. Well, almost everyone.

“BABE!” Akira shouted, “GET IN THE WATER!”

Michael - who had his hair in a tight braid, courtesy of Miko - looked around to where Satan was still huddled underneath his umbrella. He was surrounded by the team’s sand castles.

“NO!” Satan barked, “It’s COLD!”

“BABY!” Akira pouted

Now, as a brother, Michael had two options here. Either, he could watch Satan get guilt-tripped by Akira and baited into the water, a process that would take at least five minutes, or Michael could just go and get him himself.

The choice seemed obvious.

In their true forms, Satan could outrun Michael at any time. Satan was built for speed and evasion, while Michael was built for brute force. In their human forms, on the other hand, Michael had the advantage. Thus, he had no fear as he waded towards the beach.

“Mike?” Mayuta asked after.

“I’ll be right back,” Michael replied.

Satan and Akira were still yelling across the beach at one another when Michael’s feet touched dry sand. One quick shake allowed excess water to spray off of his swim suit and hair. He then looked over to Satan. Satan looked back.

Satan’s eyes grew wide, “No.”

Michael grinned.

“NO!”

Michael charged towards the beach chair, and, although Satan was able to get out of the chair before Michael’s arrival, this only made it easier to grab him.

“PUT ME DOWN!” Satan screeched.

His thin arms tried to push Michael away, but Michael just happily trotted towards the water with a tiny smile playing across his lips.

“PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKIN ASS HAT I SWEAR TO CHRIST!”

Michael giggled.

“PUT ME FUCKIN DOWN I FUCKIN HATE YOU YOU’RE THE WORST!”

Michael casually walked back into the ocean, Satan still flailing on his shoulder.

The fun continued for a few more hours, with Satan participating as he shivered. This gave Satan the excuse to cling to Akira the entire time, so Michael wasn’t sure why he was upset.

But, of course, the good times had to come to an end. 

The team was exhausted by the time they loaded back up into the Mercedes. Tired and wet, smelling like a pack of wet dogs, but Michael couldn’t help but feel content. The road trip, the battle against Mermane, and the beach-time fun were all memories that he could treasure, just like Gabriel said. Despite the terrible news that Michael received earlier that day, he still had a good day.

Once the team got back to the hotel, good nights were thrown around before everyone split off to their rooms, Mayuta and Michael included.

“Hey, uh, I gotta say something,” Mayuta said as the door to their room shut.

“What?” Michael asked.

“You’re fucking AMAZING!” Mayuta jumped up in excitement, “You were going BALLISTIC out there with that Demons and Mermane! You pulled that one guy’s tongue in half, and then you just went “GRAH” as you went after Mermane! And then-!”

Mayuta narrated Michael’s entire fighting experience, flailing and attempting to mimic Michael’s movements as he did so. Michael’s heart swelled, not from the compliments, but how adorable it was to see Mayuta so excited. It was as if Mayuta was explaining a blockbuster movie scene; he was invested, thrilled, and absolutely giddy with every word. As Mayuta went on, he jumped on to his bed and began jumping from one bed to the other, as to simulate Michael’s flight with Mermane, and the latter was now just giggling at the antics.

“AND IT WAS JUST!” Mayuta flopped on to his bed, “Amazing.”

Michael laughed, and all the tension from the day was officially gone. Seeing Mayuta so excited, so happy, was possibly the most blessed thing he had ever witnessed. Mayuta was so sweet. So carefree. So silly.

Wanting to be close to him, Michael strolled over and flopped down next to his boyfriend.

“You are wonderful,” Michael mumbled in content.

“No, you are!” Mayuta chirped.

Michael laid on his side so he could look at him, “No, you are!”

“No!” Mayuta did the same, “You are!”

“You are!”

“You are!”

“You are!”

“You wanna kiss?”

“Yo-” Michael’s body felt a shock of anxiety, “WHAT?”

Mayuta faltered, “Uh, I’m, uh, sorry! I thought that’s where this was going?!”

Michael’s mind tried to figure out, in what way, that repeated “you ares” back and forth were supposed to end in a kiss.

“HOW?!”

“I’M SORRY, I DON’T KNOW.”

The awkward silence that befell the room could only be cut by Michael’s sword. Michael curled his arms around himself and picked the lamp as his new friend. He stared at that lamp like it was telling him the secrets of the universe, but meanwhile, Mayuta was still trying to get eye contact back.

“I’m sorry,” Mayuta mumbled.

“It’s,” Mayuta was rewarded his eye contact, “It’s okay. I don’t know why I freaked out.”

“Hey!” Mayuta laid his hand between them, “It’s alright to freak out. If something makes you uncomfortable, just tell me!”

“But I don’t want to be uncomfortable!” Michael’s brow furrowed, “I want to be bold! I want to be daring!”

He only had seven days.

“Then be bold!” Mayuta threw his arms up, which was technically to the side, since the were laying down, “Be daring! I’ll support you when I can!”

Michael’s heart was racing, and his body was trying to lock-up, but he fought against it. It felt like he was pulling his arms through concrete as he pulled them out, but he still fought to lift them and hold Mayuta’s face. His gold nails casted small sparkles against Mayuta’s skin.

“You’re hands are so warm,” Mayuta placed one of his hands over Michael’s, “It’s like you’re cozy.”

Michael’s heart was going crazy, “Even after all the bloodshed I caused, you would call me “cozy?” ”

Mayuta closed his eyes, “Especially after that. You do realize I fell for you right after finding you in an alley, covered in ichor, right?”

Michael almost smiled, “Yeah.”

He wanted to pull Mayuta close. He wanted to kiss him, but his body wouldn’t move. All Michael could do was hold Mayuta’s face and gaze at his boyfriend’s content expression.

Boyfriend. Mayuta really was his boyfriend. And for seven days, he had to be the best boyfriend he could be.

“I want,” Michael took a breath, “To love you! So bad!”

Mayuta opened his eyes again, “I love you, too.”

The metaphorical concrete was now denser, hardening around Michael as he pulled himself forward. His heart was pulling him, pulling him towards Mayuta. His mind, his heart, he knew he wanted to do this, even if he also knew he shouldn’t. However, even with his determination, there was a problem. The metaphorical concrete was heavier in front of Mayuta’s lips, and it formed a barrier Michael couldn’t push past, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, Michael settled by giving Mayuta’s cheek a long, needing kiss. His salt-water flavored lips lingered on Mayuta’s cheek for what felt like years, just wanting to exist there forever, but he eventually pushed himself back, proud he at least gave that kiss.

Mayuta grinned, “Are you sure you never kissed nobody?”

Michael’s brow furrowed, “Yeah. Why?”

“Because that was the best kiss I’ve ever gotten.”

And that was it. That was the moment that brought a smile to Michael’s face. It wasn’t a percentage, it wasn’t half-assed. The smile spread from one ear to another, filling Michael’s face with a radiant light.

Michael’s smile was full. 100% genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE ALMOST TO 20 CHAPTERS HOLY SHIT.  
> Uh, Miyuta is strong, and writing it makes me feel warm and cozy. I... Don't really have much to say this time, ngl.  
> If you'd like, you can stop by [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com) to talk to me about how your day's going! And I can't wait to see you guys with the next chapter! Adiós~


	20. Basile and Gerard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to show the team he cares, Satan takes them all out for a lovely dinner at the Luxas Aquatic Bar and Restaurant. However, things quickly go downhill, as they typically do, and Satan finds that even in the places he feels most comfortable, things can always go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 500 KUDOS, EVERYBODY!! Also, CHAPTER 20! Wow, what a milestone. I never thought I'd get this far... Anyway!  
> Enjoy the chapter~

“Sir.”

It was a very flat word, a very straightforward statement, but Jenny’s cadence caused Satan to raise his head. He was reclining in his hot tub, having used a bubble bar to get a mass of wonderfully-scented bubbles to wipe his mind of his worries, but it seemed there were very real issues at hand.

“What?” Satan asked.

“We have,” Jenny clicked into the bathroom, carrying numerous papers and file folders, “Something.... Awry.”

“Awry?” Satan sat up, “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Jenny gazed at a document, “Wrong isn’t the word I would use.”

Satan tilted his head to the side, but then moved back under the water. It was cold to be out of the tub.

“What word would you use?” Satan asked.

“Awry, like I said,” Jenny grabbed a towel before coming to the edge of the tub, “Sir, seventeen Demons have died between our return yesterday evening and this afternoon. Mr. Okada sent me his notes on the situation, and it’s intriguing.”

“WHAT?!” Satan’s eyes widened, “That’s barely twenty-four hours! How?!”

“The notes describe that the Demons died from blunt-force trauma. They were beaten to death.”

Jenny first handed Satan the towel, and after he dried off his hands, she gave him the notes. Satan scanned over them with narrowed eyes, noting the nuances in each case as he did so.

“Akira?” Satan muttered.

“I would say yes, but their skin is only bruised. Their limbs are also still attached, and Akira is a... Ripper, as you know. I’ve also cross-referenced the Devilmen from both your team and the Devilman Corps, and none of them have similar killing habits.”

Satan handed a few of the notes back up to Jenny, “But it happened right after our return?”

Jenny nodded, “Yes.”

“That makes no sense,” Satan’s eyes darted around as his mind raced, “It can’t be the Devilmen. It can’t be other Demons, or there would still be more ripping on the bodies. Blood-forced trauma.... Beating.”

Satan’s headwings flipped out, pulling his hair out of its ponytail.

“Sir?”

Satan bent over the side of the tub, grabbing his phone off the floor, “I know. I know who’s doing it, and he’s gonna have to explain himself right fucking now.”

“Shall I leave?”

“Yes, I have this under control. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

As Jenny’s heels clicked out, Satan unlocked his phone with an angry swipe. He then flipped through his contacts and selected his target with an angry tap. After hitting the phone icon, he lifted the phone to his ear and waited.

But then, the man in question picked-up, “It was me.”

Satan frowned, “You don’t even know why I’m calling you, Archbitch.”

“Yeah I do. It was me,” Michael sounded proud, “The product of boredom.”

“More like the product of being a DUMBASS!” Satan snapped, “Michael, you could have fucked up the team! Fucked up our plans! A new group of Demons could be hunting us right now, and you’re proud?!”

“Sure am.”

Satan’s eye twitched, “You fucking moron.”

“You’re just upset that I can take out more Demons than our entire team.”

“NO!” Satan yelled, “DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME?! When the Demons come for their revenge for what YOU’VE DONE, YOU BETTER BE READY TO ANSWER FOR IT.”

“I will be!” Michael chirped.

“Fuckin,” Satan held the bridge of his nose, “Listen, if you really want to go out and kill Demons by yourself - which I HOPE YOU DOING THIS SHIT BY YOURSELF - you gotta let me know. I can give you targets, locales, Demons to kill that won’t get the rest of us in trouble Okay?”

“Wait,” Michael mumbled, “Are you actually supporting me?”

“NO!” Satan snapped, “I just... Want you to be smarter about this.”

Michael’s tone was lighter, “Oh! Uh, alright. Can you send me some hunts, then?”

Satan rolled his eyes, “Yes, but listen, you can’t go out tonight. You’re busy.”

“I’m,” Michael paused, “Busy?”

“Yes,” Satan gazed towards the window, “I want to take all of you out tonight. For dinner, the whole team. So tell the boys that I’ll be by at 5:30 to pick you all up.”

“Mayuta doesn’t get off work until six.”

Satan’s frown deepened, “Then I’ll be there a little after six. Better?”

“Much better.”

“Okay, jackass,” Satan sighed, “Anyway, Jenny will send you some targets later today. Remember: you’re busy. Go after them once we’ve had dinner or something.”

“Deal!” Michael chirped, “Thanks, Satan!”

Satan rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Just don’t fuck around too much.”

“Got it.”

Satan wrinkled his nose, “I don’t understand how your boyfriend doesn’t keep you entertained, though.”

“He’s at work all day, from nine to six,” Michael replied, “Then he sleeps at night. The rest of the guys go out for their record deals and stuff..”

“Then why haven’t you gone after Demons BEFORE?!”

“Because I was playing Overwatch before, but I can’t play Overwatch all the time! It makes me irrationally angry if I play it too much!”

“People are like that,” Satan sighed, “Listen, just be ready for me to pick you guys up, okay?”

“Will do!”

-

Satan didn’t want to take the team to a really expensive restaurant. It’s not that he didn’t think they would behave, it was more that he knew they wouldn’t have any fun there. The more uppity restaurants around Tokyo often looked down on the patrons that were louder and more excitable, and Satan knew that if he took the team to one, the atmosphere would oppress them. He didn’t want that to be his first dinner date experience with his friends.

It still felt strange to call them his friends.

Nonetheless, he did want to take them somewhere fun, somewhere that could provide a unique dining experience. He knew that it would be a more high-class restaurant, no matter what he chose, so he asked the team to dress nicely in a few follow-up texts. After perusing his selections and having a deep conversation with Jenny about whether he wanted to piss off the owner of his particular choice, he finally came to a decision.

Luxas Aquatic Bar and Restaurant.

After making the choice, Satan couldn’t help but get excited for it. He even dressed up for the occasion!

A white blouse was hidden by a blue sweater vest, and over that, Satan wore a pale blue trenchcoat. He had to bind with that sweater vest, though, because it was made to fit someone with a flat chest. His pants were a dark burgundy, and of course, he wore his comfy, timeless tennis shoes, even if they clashed with restaurant choice and his outfit. However, what really made this outfit “dressy” was the black bow tie around his neck and the hair tie that pulled his hair back. He thought they added a cute, personal touch.

Before Satan left for the evening, he did as he always did: he chased around his two cats to give them head kisses, and then gave Eve’s head the same kiss before trotting towards the garage.

As he got into the Mercedes, he felt an odd sense of calm. Mermane was dead, the team had an impressive kill record, and they even had the time to take a night and go out to eat. This all felt so surreal. At this point in the other loops, Demons would be on the verge of revealing themselves to humankind. The apocalypse would be getting closer and closer. All would seem for naught in a whirlwind of Hell that Satan couldn’t control. But not this time.

Everything was going great.

To change up the pick-up schedule, Satan went to get Miko first. Out of the whole team, he considered himself to be closest to her, not counting Akira, and he wanted to talk with her one-on-one. It had been a while since they had done so in-person. As he pulled-up to her apartment complex, he was impressed at her style.

Miko had on pink, high-heeled pumps. Both her dress pants and shirt were black, but her shirt was almost completely unbuttoned, save for the two buttons at the bottom. Only thing was, she didn’t have on a bra, so her cleavage was on perfect display. Her hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, and overall, Satan knew Miki would squeal.

Satan smirked as he rolled down the window and whistled, “Hey!”

Miko looked over, “You look like a fuckin nerd!”

Satan snickered, “And you look like you wanna get laid!”

“HELL YEAH, I DO.”

Satan laughed.

Miko walked up to the car, but then paused, “No Akira?”

“Not yet.”

“Can I ride shotgun?”

Now this was a moment that changed Satan’s heart, “Yeah! Sure, hop in.”

Miko pulled herself in, “I’ll get out once Akira gets here.”

“No, no,” Satan shook his head, “You can stay there, if you want.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah.” Satan pulled back out, “Of course.”

Even so, Satan didn’t feel guilty letting her stay there. It didn’t feel like betrayal, it didn’t feel bad. In fact, he was sure that, once they arrived to Miki’s, Akira would make a joke about it and that would be that.

And that’s exactly what happened.

Miki and Akira, both dressed up, were waiting outside when Satan rolled up to the Makimura residence. Miki’s hair was pulled up into a complex updo - probably done by her mother - and she wore a short, flowing black dress and a jean jacket. Her black kitten heels had a bow on both of them, pulling together a look that bordered on sporty and sweet. If Miki knew one thing, it was how to dress herself, and it was obvious that she had dressed Akira as well.

Akira wore a white, short-sleeve dress shirt with a black vest and tie. A black, leather belt held up dark jeans, and on his feet were two dress shoes, probably bought by his mom for special occasions. The way he smiled when he saw the car made Satan lay his head on the wheel.

“MIKO!” Akira snapped playfully, “Are you stealing my boyfriend?”

Miko leaned out the window, “With this shirt, I could steal anyone’s boyfriend. Or girlfriend.”

“Wow!”

Miki’s tone made Satan lift his head again.

“Oh, my, wow,” Miki walked up to the passenger’s window, “You look... Amazing, Miko!”

“You look sweet, Miki,” Miko leaned out to her, “I could just eat you up!”

The giggle that came from Miki was gross and saccharine, but it was nice to see the two girls happy. Akira snickered as he got into the car, but Miki stayed outside to give Miko a kiss. The girls began to wrap their arms around one another’s necks, and Satan could barely hear giggles between them.

“They’ve been pining for years.”

Satan looked over to Akira.

“Fuckin years,” Akira whispered, “And I didn’t realize it. They didn’t realize it.”

Satan smiled, “No one ever does. This is the first loop that any of us have had a brain.”

“Define “having a brain!” “ Akira snickered, but then his eyes grew wide, “BABE!”

Everyone in the car jumped in unison at the sudden volume.

“AKIRA!” Miki snapped.

Akira reached up to the driver’s seat, playing with Satan’s bow tie, “Is that a fuckin bow tie?!”

Satan giggled with a wide smile, “Yeah!”

“Fuck!” Akira moved up further and kissed Satan’s cheek, “You’re so cute!!”

Satan took Akira’s tie and started playing with it, “And you look like a ten course meal, honey.”

Akira turned red.

“OKAY!” Miki chirped as she pulled herself into the car, “Let’s go!”

Akira fell back into his seat, his face still red as a tomato. Satan and Miko exchanged glanced before Satan turned back to the road.

“Alright, alright,” he rolled back into traffic, “Off to get the boys!”

The drive was supposed to be about seven minutes, but half way through, Satan noticed someone walking on the sidewalk. He glanced over to exchange looks with Miko, but the latter was already rolling down her window with a mischievous grin.

“KUKUN! OUT LOOKIN FOR A GOOD TIME?!”

Kukun perked up as the car pulled in next to him. He must have been coming from his house, considering that he was already dressed and ready for dinner. Satan knew these clothes; Kukun had on a velvet pink blazer with the sleeves rolled up. Underneath it, he had on a black v-neck shirt, and white dress pants made him look taller than he actually was. Of course, he couldn’t let go of those silly yellow sunglasses, even if they clashed with every other part of his outfit.

“You’re lookin fine!” Miko laughed.

“Gotta dress to impress!” Kukun took hold of his blazer, “I’m dating an Angel, after all!”

“Hop in!” Satan yelled.

Kukun pulled open the side door open and nearly crawled his way inside. When he flopped back into his back seat, he had the weirdest expression as he gazed around the vehicle.

“What’s up?” Akira asked.

Satan, once again, merged into traffic.

“It’s weird to just. Sit in a seat,” Kukun replied as he buckled himself in, “Like. I’m so used to sitting on Michael’s lap and the car being full.”

“Well, you could have Michael sit in your lap,” Miko smirked.

“MIKO!” Kukun and Miki yelled in unison.

Yelling “Miko” seemed to be the running theme for the evening. Maybe letting her have the passenger’s seat gave her more power? Satan found it funny, either way.

Soon, they were outside their final destination before dinner: the boys’ apartment building. Unlike last time Satan was here, the guys weren’t waiting outside.

“Kukun, where are they?” Satan asked.

“Hey!” Kukun replied, “I’m only the keeper of one of them!”

Satan snorted, “Fair enough.”

However, it wasn’t too long before Wamu, Gabi, Babo, and Hie came out. Wamu wore a hunter green sweater on top of a dress shirt and neutral jeans. Gabi, meanwhile, was wearing a bright orange dress shirt and cream-colored dress pants with a gold earring in his right ear. Hie had on dress pants and his typical hoodie, which while expected, was kind of underwhelming, and Babo was wearing a full-on light blue suit with his usual hat.

“Where’s Mike?” Kukun asked as the boys got in to the car.

“He’ll be out in a sec,” Wamu answered, “Couldn’t find his shoes.”

“And if Gabi hadn’t thrown his entire closet through the whole goddamn apartment, he’d probably be-”

“BABO!” Gabi snapped, “This shirt is my _best._ I had to find it, and on short notice!”

Babo rolled his eyes, “Anyway, Mike should be out any moment.”

Satan looked into the rear-view and saw Gabi and Babo exchange knowing glances accompanied with smirks. This same glance and smirk combo was then exchanged with Hie and Wamu. They were up to something, and that something had to do with Michael.

“Is he okay?” of course that was Kukun’s concern.

“Yeah, yeah! Just can’t find his shoes!” Gabi’s grin told a different story.

“Okay,” but Kukun truly was an idiot.

“So, where we eatin?” Gabi asked.

“It’s a special place,” Satan said as he adjusted his side-view mirror, “A surprise. Consider this outing a little treat for how much you all have done for me. But more on that when Archbitch gets out here.”

Babo snickered, “Welp, Archbitch better hurry-”

“You can’t call him Archbitch,” Satan’s words cut through the air like a sword.

“OOOH!” Gabi laughed, “Damn!”

But he was the only one making any noise.

Satan’s brow furrowed, “Only _I_ am allowed to call Michael an Archbitch. Got it?”

“Got it,” Babo mumbled.

Gabi snickered.

Just then, the front door of the apartment building finally opened. Satan sighed in relief as he looked over, but the sigh got caught in his throat.

It was Satan’s turn to mumble, “What the fuck happened to your head?”

Out from the front door Michael strided. His long, blonde hair was gone, rather, it was cut into a soldier-type pixie cut. His new, short bangs now framed his forehead, and he had on mascara, lipstick, highlighters, the works. He wore a short, sleek pastel pink blazer over top a matching bandage dress that barely hit his mid-thigh, and his wedged spartan sandals matched the same pink tone.

As Satan tried to catch up to what he was seeing, Kukun was having his own episode in the back.

“Holy fuck, holy shit, I’m so fuckin gay what the fuck what the- you guys did this on purpose, you fucks, didn’t you? Holy shit, I’m gonna die he’s so hot.”

Gabi giggled, “He wanted to surprise _you,_ stupid!”

Kukun’s voice squeaked, “Really?!”

Michael opened the door.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Satan repeated as Michael got into the car.

Michael’s head flipped over, “Wha-”

“DON’T. MIKI, MOVE OVER SO HE CAN SIT THERE,” Satan reached his hand out, “I gotta touch it.”

Michael sat down on the seat corner as Satan reached for his hair. It was a brotherly instinct he thought he had abandoned so long ago. Satan’s fingers threaded through Michael’s short, straight cut locks, his eyes growing wide with each touch.

“Why?” Satan’s voice was soft.

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not sure if you’re happy or not, but I did this so people would stop thinking we look the same.”

Satan blinked.

“I’m tired of people thinking we’re the same person. I don’t want to linked to you that way,” Michael’s brow furrowed, “So I got my hair cut. Now, at least, people will say we look like brothers and not mistake us for one another.”

Satan’s heart softened. Seeing Michael make this choice, seeing him change the same hairstyle he had for his whole life, was promising to say the least. It gave the idea that he was breaking further away from God, becoming his own person. And apparently that person didn’t like long hair.

“Well, with that outfit, they’re gonna think you’re my bombshell sister,” Satan grinned, “But... But it looks nice.”

Michael’s brows raised and his eyes widened, but only slightly. For a single moment, the two brothers both locked eyes, and there wasn’t a single sliver of hatred between them. It felt strange, to look at Michael with kindness, but Satan turned away before it got out a hand.

“Let me get out first, hot stuff,” Kukun said as he moved out of his seat, “Holy guacamole, you’re gorgeous!”

Satan glanced into the rear-view, but when he saw Michael’s smile, his mouth dropped open. It had been loops, millennia, more than a million lifetimes since he had seen that smile, and to see it, in-person, on Michael pulled his heart open, allowing the emotion to pool in his stomach. What the fuck? What the actual fuck?! Michael was smiling, genuinely smiling, and his smile held the smallest bit of love. It was tiny, barely a hint of affection, but Satan could see it. And it was because of some stupid human that thought he was beautiful.

... Apparently certain scenarios run in the family.

Michael went back and sat down in his usual seat, but he sat his feet flat on the ground so that Kukun could sit on his lap. After getting back in, Kukun took that seat, and immediately started playing with Michael’s hair. That genuine smile persisted on Michael’s face as one of his hands tentatively, almost fearfully, settled on Kukun’s waist. It was as if he was forcing himself to do the movement, but once it was completed, his eyes glinted with victory. Surprisingly, Kukun kissed his cheek.

Even more surprisingly, _Michael kissed Kukun’s cheek in return._

Satan stared forward again, his mouth ajar.

“FOOD!” Gabi yelled.

“FOOD!” the car replied.

Satan snapped out of his daze, “FOOD!”

And, slamming his foot into the gas, Satan raced towards their destination.

“Are we hunting after this?” Babo asked.

“No,” Satan smiled.

“Wait, are we going to hunt now?” Gabi asked.

“No!” Satan chuckled, “I seriously just want to take you guys out for dinner! Is that so hard to believe?”

“Uh, yeah,” Wamu mumbled.

Satan rolled his eyes, “I really do like you guys. Love you, even. I’ve never had this many friends in my life. Even back in Heaven, all I had was Michael. The other angels were very posh about being better than the two of us, since we were the first to be made, so Michael was not only my closest brother, but my only friend. Having _nine friends_ in one car is _astounding_ to me, and I have never been happier with a group of people in my life!”

Reflecting back on what he just said, Satan realized he had, indeed, shared a little bit more than he meant to. His stomach churned as his hands began sweating. The eerie silence that followed his spill made him want to throw himself out the driver’s window.

“BITCH, WE LOVE YOU TOO!” but Miko could always make a mood sweeter.

“Shit,” Gabi sighed in relief, “I thought you just tolerated us.”

“Me too,” Wamu agreed.

Time to say something even more risky.

“No,” Satan grinned ear to ear, “I mean, every one of you has moments where you annoy the _shit_ out of me, but isn’t that what friends do, anyway?”

Rain began to patter on the closed windows as everyone started laughing. Even with the rain, Satan couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He was honestly afraid that comment would make them hate him.

“Okay, but Gabi really did throw his clothes everywhere,” Babo reminded.

“Fuckin, Babo is on my ASS!” Gabi snapped.

“Hie wants to kick my ass 24/7!” Babo added, “I like mistranslating him to piss him off.”

Satan heard Hie smack Babo’s arm.

“Sometimes Miko gets on my last nerve,” Miki mumbled.

“There are MANY TIMES where I wish Miki would just shut the fuck up!” Miko smiled back to her girlfriend, and Miki smiled back.

 

“And I just wanna crawl in a hole and die,” Michael said.

“Mood,” Kukun agreed.

“Absolute mood,” Satan nodded.

A sort of airing of the grievances took place in the Mercedes throughout the small trip. The traffic that evening was a little heavier than usual, so the team had plenty time to talk before finally reaching their destination. The valet came out, and Satan handed him his keys over as the group dashed through the rain and to the front door.

Once inside, the team got their first look at the Luxas Aquatic Bar and Restaurant. The high, dark ceilings had golden chandeliers hanging from them, each with its own set of sparkling crystals that sent shimmers across the room. There were two floors to the restaurant, each filled with luxury, dark-upholstered chairs surrounding a large, dark wood coffee table. One wall was nothing but windows; the opposite wall was a strong, dark oak; another wall was painted black, but it had LED lights embedded into it; and the last wall had the restaurant’s pride: the aquarium.

“Holy shit,” Gabi whispered.

Akira snorted, “This is an upgrade from the Sabbath.”

Satan smirked down to him, just for Akira to smile back up at him.

“Hello, sir!”

A striking, long-legged waitress trolled up to the team.

“Hello! Do you have a reservation?” she asked.

“No,” Satan leaned on the waitress’ station, “But my name is Ryo Asuka.”

She blinked. Then, recognition flashed across her eyes.

“Yes, yes, of course,” she gave a very warm smile, “And you have ten?”

Satan nodded.

After retrieving ten menus, she smiled back to the group, “Follow me!”

As the motley crew made their way through the restaurant, the looks they got were perplexed. Most of the people that could afford this restaurant were either politics or so rich that they wore elegant dresses just to get their mail from the mail box. Meanwhile, Michael and Babo were the only two anywhere near that fancy in Satan’s group, and only Michael matched their cleanliness.

“Here you are!”

Two round tables sat side-by-side, and they were surrounded by ten chairs. More importantly, this setup was right next to the massive, wall-tall aquarium.

“Here you are, Mr. Asuka!” she smiled.

“Thank you,” Satan took a seat, and everyone naturally configured themselves around him.

“Shall I call out Mr. Adre?”

Satan waved his hand at her, “No, no, I don’t want to bother him. Just let him know I’m here.”

“Of course!” the waitress ventured back into the restaurant.

“Is she single?”

Satan snorted as he looked over to Gabi.

“Cause she shouldn’t be.”

“Don’t be weird,” Satan opened his menu.

Everyone started opening their menus, but many of their eyes narrowed at what they were reading  Satan snickered as he watched Kukun’s eyes squint as he read part of the salad menu.

“I’m gonna have a beer,” Babo declared, “Since I’m the only one at this table _old enough.”_

“FUCK OFF!” Wamu, Gabi, Kukun, and Hie - albeit silently - yelled in unison.

Miki and Miko giggled to one another.

“I’ll let you kiddos have a taste!” Babo grinned.

Michael snickered behind him.

“What the fuck is this menu, Ryo?”

Satan leaned over to his boyfriend, “It’s fancy food, honey, Like what I feed you at the penthouse.”

“You just call it steak and shit, though.”

“Mm hm,” Satan nodded, “Here, just get number 34.”

“No!” Akira’s brow furrowed, “I wanna get something that I know I’ll like. I think I’m gonna talk with our server dude when they get here.”

Satan was slightly surprised at Akira’s determination, but he nodded, “Sure, honey.”

“Satan-”

“Ryo!” Akira corrected.

“Ryo!” Miki rolled her eyes, “Are the only non-alcoholic beverages really sparkling water and regular water?”

“Well, this is an adult restaurant,” Satan frowned, “Of course it’s going to have more alcohol.”

“Then why did you bring us?” Miki asked, “It’s not that I don’t appreciate this, it’s just this place doesn’t seem very... Us.”

“Well, this place is me!” Satan put his menu in his lap, “This is where I come to after long days of working and hunting! They load up my cocktails with vodka when I ask!”

Babo’s eyes narrowed, “You’re underage.”

Satan shrugged, “I’m a deity that’s forced to be human.”

Michael frowned, “You’re not a deity. You’re just an Angel.”

As if summoned by the tension, a tall, dashing waiter approached their table. Satan knew him; his name was Atashi. He was working through college and managed to land a job here, at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. Satan requested him to always be his waiter so that he could tip him handsomely.

After all, Satan barely used his money anymore. Someone needed it.

“Hey, Satan!”

The whole team jumped at hearing someone else call Satan by his true name.

“Atashi!” Satan grinned up at him, “How’s Physics going?”

“It’s kicking my ass,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, “Been pulling all-nighters just to get the content.”

Satan turned up his brows in feigned sympathy, “Well, I’m sure you’ll get it soon. You’re a smart guy, after all.”

Atashi sighed, “Sometimes I don’t think so. But, anyway, what can I get you guys to drink?”

“Well!” Miki just never shut up, “Are there any other options for non-alcoholic drinkers besides water and fizzy water?!”

Atashi blinked, “Is anyone at this table not Satan or a minor?”

Babo proudly raised his hand.

“Oh, geez,” Atashi smiled, “Well, of course! They’re on a separate menu, so I’ll get them if you’d like, miss.”

Miki shrunk, “Oh. Uh, thank you!”

“Of course!” Atashi smiled, “You want your usual, Satan?”

“Yes,” Satan handed Atashi his menu, “On all accounts.”

Atashi gave a kind nod before turning to Babo, “And will you be drinking tonight?”

Babo gave a firm nod.

Atashi walked over and, after checking Babo’s card, wrote down his order, “Excellent choice. Alright, I’ll go get the secondary menus, and then I’ll be back!”

Atashi trotted off. The team started settling into their seats, but it wasn’t long before they were distracted. A group of fish had now come to the side of their tables, staring through the aquarium glass at the team.

“Ah! They’re so pretty!” Miki chirped.

Satan smirked, “Watch this.”

Being an Angel had many perks, and one of those was that every living creature saw you as their best friend. Satan leaned over towards the aquarium, and the fish rushed to him.

“Hello,” Satan cooed to the tank.

The fish went wild, flipping around in excitement. But suddenly, they dashed away.

“Hey!” Satan glared over.

Michael smirked over as the fish had now gathered around him.

“I’m better friends with their mom,” Michael snorted.

“Fuck off,” Satan frowned.

Satan then clicked for them, and the fish came back to him.

“Don’t fuckin fight over the fish,” Gabi mumbled.

“Uh, where’s the bathroom?” Babo asked.

Satan glanced over, “It should be that way in the far corner.”

Satan’s finger pointed to where the aquarium and the LED-lit wall met, and Babo nodded before trotting in that direction.

“How does Atashi know you’re Satan?!” Miko asked.

Satan shrugged as he gazed back to the aquarium as more fish were now lining the side, “Well, it could be because the owner of this fine establishment is a Demon.named Adrammelech. A very trustworthy Demon that serves me in every loop without fail.”

“The flamboyant peacock?” Michael asked.

Satan nodded, “That’s the one!”

“So that’s why you can drink too?” Miki asked.

Satan gave yet another nod, “He’s a good man, knows I’m legal by all accounts besides physical. And anyway, my body heals after my drunken stupors, so what does it matter?”

“Damn,” Kukun whispered, “I wish I could just. Heal after drinking.”

-

The last time Babo had gotten to wear this suit was when his sister got married. It was about a year ago when her and her American boyfriend had their big ceremony at St. Ignatius. It was truly the best day, watching his parents slowly crumple over watching their daughter marry Catholic, and he supported his sister all the way.

Having just zipped up, Babo strolled over to the sinks as he turned on the golden faucet. The counter tops of the sink were solid black marble, and the basins were made of glass. Or maybe it was crystal. Babo wasn’t sure. Anyway, he stuck his hands under the warm water as two more guys walked in. It was obvious that they were searching for the urinals that was farthest from Babo, but it wasn’t like Babo really minded. He didn’t wanna see any of that, anyway.

Babo started washing his hands as he whistled part of the song he and the crew were working on earlier that day. Apparently his whistling got the attention of one of the guys that had just walked in, as one of them strolled up to the sink.

“Hey, that sounds kinda catchy,” the guy signed, his hands gliding as they moved, “What’s it from?”

People did this all the time; it was a sort of advertising without ads, and to have someone mute appreciate the tune meant that Hie’s influence was just as effective as Babo thought. He grinned.

“Me and my friends are makin an album together! Got a record deal and everything.”

“Really?” the guy’s eyes grew wide, “Hey, Gerard, this guy’s a musician!”

The other man walked over with a spark in his eye as he signed, “Really?”

The two men were both dressed in white suits and red ties. Their complexion was darker than Gabi’s, and both of them had heads full of thin dreadlocks.

“Who are you working with?” the one named Gerard asked.

Babo moved back to wash his hands, but something caught his eye in the mirror. Something that made him freeze as he gazed at the reflection.

There were not two suited guys in the mirror. Instead, they were replaced by a tall, muscular figure whose head touched the ceiling. Babo glanced back, but the men were still standing there, and when he looked to the mirror, the figure gazed at him.

“Do you guys see that?” Babo muttered.

_Hello, Babo._

The being’s voice was deep and gravely like an old soldier that had just returned from war. As Babo observed its head, he realized it was an Angel, with six pale red headwings coming from their fiery red hair. The figure was tall, lean, but muscular, with darkened purple skin. Their eyes were aflame, like Satan’s, but they had so many eyes that their face couldn’t fit a mouth. From the flames gazed white, beady pupils, which were extremely unusual compared to the other Angels Babo had met. Curled sideburns rolled up the sides of their face and lead back to five braids that took large chunks of their hair. Over their fit figure they wore some kind of leotard, as if they were a gymnast or an ice skater, and it had dark cream curls bordering a dark red suit.

The Angel put a finger over their lips, _Do not be afraid._

Babo gave one slow, fearful nod.

_I came to speak with you. The two men beside you are also me, so fear not them._

“Okay,” Babo mumbled.

Behind him, another man came in to the restroom.

_Continue to talk with my human counterparts. No one else can see my reflection_

“So, you wanna know about working in the music business, eh?” Babo asked shakily.

“Yes!” Gerard signed with excitement, “My brother really wants to take his piano on the road!”

“Piano?” Babo raised an eyebrow as he looked to the other man, “What kind of music do you play?”

_Babo, you and your friends have created a loop that should be impossible. Hear me when I say none of you should be together like this._

“I mostly play my own stuff!” the brother signed, “But I also do covers every once in a while.”

“Sticking to your own stuff will get you the audience you really want,” Babo explained, “But you won’t become instantly popular that way, either.”

_It is an abomination against God’s plan that you have gotten this far._

Babo took in a long, shallow breath, “But as long as you do what you really want, I’m sure that you’ll do well! I don’t know much about pianos, me and my friends are rappers.”

“Ah!” Gerard signed, “Are you part of that group that raps by the pier?”

“I am, actually!” Babo forced a grin.

_Which is why I am here._

He was gonna die. Babo was gonna die, in a bathroom, by an Angel that was talking to him about pianos. What a weird way to go.

“I’ve stopped to listen to you guys many times!” Gerard signed, “So if you see a pair of bros hanging around listening, it’s us!”

Gerard laughed.

_You must keep Michael on Earth. He must stay with Satan at all costs._

That sounded like the opposite of death, actually.

“I get ya! We draw crowds sometimes,” Babo nodded, “Wamu’s been working with Kukun, and they’re trying more freestyle. Were you there yesterday night?”

“Nah,” Gerard signed as he rolled his eyes, “My brother got pulled over for an expired sticker and didn’t have his license with him. Can you believe that?”

“HEY!” the other signed, “Don’t just throw my dirt out there!”

_If Michael is brought back to Heaven, then Satan will fail again._

That sentence hit Babo like a train.

“You want him to win?”

Gerard and his brother looked puzzled.

_You fool, don’t respond to me out loud! But yes, we do._

“Ah! I mean, isn’t he, your brother, in that piano competition nearby?” Babo tried to save his fuck-up.

Gerard signed eagerly, “What competition?! I haven’t heard of one!”

“Neither have I!” the brother agreed.

“Well, I think it’s being held in the music hall on fourth. And I mean, who doesn’t want you to win?” Babo was hoping the Angel would pick up on the real question.

_God,_ the Angel replied, _God does not want Satan to win. This loop has gone against everything He wants._

“Of course I want my brother to win!” Gerard signed, “Don’t you, Basile?”

“Hell yeah!”

“We’ll have to get you entered, then!” Gerard grinned, “Thank you so much, sir!”

“Babo,” Babo nodded, “Just call me Babo.”

“Babo!” Basile smiled.

_So, no matter what, you and your friends must keep Michael down here._

“Well, you two aren’t leaving yet, right? Why would you leave? I’m enjoying having you here!”

_You don’t know about Michael?_

Just then, something crashed within one of the bathroom stalls.

_Shit._

“Are you allowed to say that?”

_No, and- STOP ADDRESSING ME OUT LOUD._

Babo whirled around as something emerged from the stall. It was just as tall as the Angel, if not moreso, as it’s head cracked the ceiling. It’s body was so wide that the stalls around it broke off the walls and fell to the now cracking floor. The creature almost looked like Sirene, with two large headwings and bird-like appendages, but its body was covered in white feathers, rather than being nude. Two large, white glowing eyes stared out from a blue face that was almost feline in nature, and when it opened its mouth, yellowed teeth glinted in the low lighting of the bathroom.

“Pathetic humans!” it’s voice was raspy and high-pitched, as if someone was choking it as it spoke, “YOU WILL NOT GO AGAINST OUR MISSION!”

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!” Babo ran for the door.

_NO! If you go out into the restaurant, you will put everyone’s lives in danger! You MUST stay in here! I am here with you, and I will support you with my human forms!_

Both trash cans flew across the room and slammed into Kentos, but the Demon was unphased The urinals were shoved off the walls as Kentos bowled through them, going for Gerard. However, in an astounding moment of agility, Gerard jumped off the bathroom floor and grasped at the ceiling, digging his fingers straight through the panels. He then delivered a swift kick to Kentos’s head as the two started fighting.

_QUICK! Find something to beat him with! My counterparts will distract him._

“Can’t you just, you know, ACTUALLY be here?!” Babo ducked under the remaining stalls as he ran for the back of the bathroom.

_God must not know I’m talking to you, so I’ve split myself in half. That way, I become invisible to Him._

“How does that work?”

_God may be all-knowing, but he’s not a genius, per say._

Despite Babo losing his faith in God, the Angel was right; there had to be something in here he could use as a weapon. The raucous from the front of the bathroom was making Babo’s hands shake, and we wished with all his heart he could somehow contact the rest of the team, but at least he had an Angel here to back him up. The Angel was kinda hot, t-

_DO NOT THINK OF ME IN SUCH VULGAR WAYS, OR I WILL LET YOU DIE._

“My bad,” Babo whispered as he searched each stall.

Each stall just had the usual commode and toilet paper. No signs of any weapons. That was, until Babo looked at the toilet seats.

“The things I do to live,” he muttered.

After encasing his hands with seat covers, Babo lifted up the surprisingly heavy toilet seat. It wasn’t plastic; probably made of a black porcelain, and that was the perfect weapon. He ran back out with it, only to see something very strange, but terrifying.

Kentos had wrapped two necklaces of feathers around Basile’s arms, and when they tightened, Basile’s arms disappeared.

_HIT HIM!_ the Angel screamed.

Babo ran up behind Kentos, delivering the heaviest blow he could to the back Kentos’s head. The seat shattered against Kentos as ichor began to drip down the white feathers. Enraged, the Demon whirled around, throwing Gerard aside as it glared at Babo.

Babo sprinted backwards, but the Demon’s clawed feet were right at his heels.

“NO NO NO!” Babo hit the wall, “HELP!”

Gerard stepped on Kentos’s tail, trying to pull the Demon back, but Kentos was too focused on Babo. Its clawed hand wrapped around Babo’s neck, slowly dragging him up the wall so hard that his suit and skin broke behind him.

“ACK!” Babo choked.

_My human forms are weak! I’m sorry!_

“Your team,” Kentos brought up his other hand, “Will never make it against Zennon! And now a precious Angel will get to watch you slowly die in my hands!”

“Please,” Babo choked, “Help!”

Kentos took his other hand as he began to wrap the strange feather necklaces all around Babo’s body. Each one would take a part of his body, no doubt, but Babo was more terrified of the oxygen he was losing. He looked down, and his body was struck with horror as Gerard backed away from Kentos. Gerard wasn’t even trying to stop the Demon anymore. His wide eyes just gazed up to Babo.

“PLEASE!” Babo grabbed at Kentos’s hand, and even if it felt useless to struggle, Babo still tried.

He squirmed against Kentos’s hold as his vision slowly drained. At first, everything was blurry, but then the colors began to fade. Over Kentos’s shoulder, the image of the Angel gazed on from the mirror with the same, wide-eyed expression as Gerard, but neither of them moved to help. Their images became blurry, colorless, and then just blobs. Babo was finished. This was the end.

And now, he was pretty sure of it.

-

“I really want to order food,” Wamu mumbled.

Satan set his head on his propped-up hand as he stared towards the bathroom, “I guess Babo doesn’t care.”

The team all had drinks of pretty colors, and they spanned across the table, creating an odd, out-of-order rainbow. Satan could feel the vodka settling in on his senses, and it brought him a sense of calm that only dulling his senses could bring.

“I want you to order food,” Atashi offered as he took Babo’s seat.

“You’re Babo now,” Gabi declared, “Order for him.”

Atashi laughed, “I’d just get one of the gourmet burgers, honestly. They’re the cheapest thing on the menu, but they’re still BOMB!”

“That is not something Babo would say,” Gabi said jokingly.

“I’m stealing his beer,” Kukun slipped it off the table.

“I can’t let you do that!” Atashi exclaimed.

Satan’s eyes narrowed, “I think I’ll go check on Babo.”

“I’m coming with you,” Akira said.

Satan got up and moved around the seats, Akira following. They strided across the hardwood floor and on to the short, black carpets that served as a path up to the bathroom. Each carpet was placed with care, and they were anchored to the ground, as to keep customers from slipping.

Satan went to open up the bathroom door, but it wouldn’t open.

“Door’s locked,” Satan mumbled.

“Break in!” Akira demanded, “Babo could be in trouble!”

Satan didn’t have the arm strength to do something like that, “Go get Adrammelech! He should be on the second floor in the most flamboyant suit of anyone there!”

“MOVE!”

Satan moved over as Akira slammed his hand down on the door handle, breaking it off. Akira then kicked the door off its hinges, sending it flying into the bathroom.

Satan really didn’t care if that caused a stir in the restaurant; it was still hot as fuck.

The bathroom was in ruins. Urinals, stalls, commodes, all of it was in shambles. Only the sinks still sat in working order, and even then they were layered in debris and water.

“Babo?!” Akira started ripping through debris as he searched.

Satan gave a more thorough visual search as he scanned the room. Stall doors leaned on urinals as they created a heap of debris in the center of the room that stretched out towards the walls. Just then, Satan noticed something move behind said the debris barrier.

_Akira, come here. We aren’t alone._

_WHERE’S BABO?!_ Akira demanded as he silently crept over.

Satan pointed and Akira followed his finger.

Against the beige-tiled walls and stuck in the far corner was a heap of white feathers. Satan motioned for Akira to follow him as the two slowly but steadily made their way towards the corner.

Satan decided, half-way over, to try his luck, “Babo?”

A head rose up from the feathers. Its face was a muddy purple, and its eyes glowed white. When it unraveled its arms, a single, straw hat could be seen clenched between its bird-like fingers.

“BABO!” Satan jumped up and ran over, “Babo! Babo, can you talk?! Are you okay?!”

Babo nudged Satan’s head with his own.

_I can’t feel anything._

Babo’s body was covered in ichor, particularly, it was dripping from the back of his head.

Satan took Babo’s shoulders, “Ahaha! You look like shit!”

_I feel like shit. Wa- wait! Where did he go?!_

Satan was slightly pushed aside as Babo stood up, his head hitting the ceiling.

_OW!_ Babo fell back down.

Satan’s eyes narrowed, but he kept his happy tone, “Kentos is gone! You merged!”

_No, no no no, Gerard, Basile, where did they go?!_

“Who are Gerard and Basile?” Satan asked.

_Guys, guys that were with an Angel!_

“An Angel?!” why would an Angel be here, “What did they look like?!”

_They, they,_ Babo slumped against the wall, _They were in suits..._

Satan frowned as Babo slumped on to the floor.

“That doesn’t help!” Satan snapped at the conscious Babo, “All Angels appear in suits! WHAT DID THEY LOOK LIKE?”

“Babe, he’s unconscious!”

And now Satan realized it, “Oh. Shit, we gotta leave. And Michael needs to heal Babo!”

“What?!” Akira asked.

“I’ll have Adrammelech put our drinks on my tab! Pick up Babo and let’s get out of here!”

“How are we gonna get a Devilman out of Luxas?!” Akira demanded.

That was a damn good question. Some of Japan’s most influential politicians were currently sipping martinis and gossiping, and all Satan had was an unconscious Devilman. If someone saw Babo, their entire mission to save humanity would be compromised!

“Akira, stay here, and keep the door locked!” Satan ran over to the exit, “I’m going to get Adrammelech, and we’ll be back!”

“Got it!” Akira yelled from the other side of the room.

Satan burst out of the bathroom and sprinted up the spiral staircase to the next floor. The rustic metal clanged obnoxiously under his feet, but when he reached the top, he was relieved to spot Adrammelech leaning against the bar.

Adrammelech was a very elegant individual, both in Demon form and human form. His human form had a medium-toned complexion with long, curly black hair, and he dressed for ultimate sophistication. His suits were always perfectly tailored with long tails that drug behind him across the floor, reminiscent of the peacock tails he had in his true form. Today, he had worn the bright pink set, with clashing neon blue cravat, cuff links, and shoes. Even his top hat was bright pink, with a matching blue band around it.

“ADRE!”

He turned to Satan, and he grimaced, “Why does Jenny let you go out like that?!”

Satan glared, “I am in a bowt- I NEED YOU DOWNSTAIRS, THIS IS IMPORTANT.”

Adrammelech perked up at Satan’s urgency, “Okay!”

The two darted back down the stairs and to the bathroom door.

“BABE!” Satan yelled, “Let us in!”

The door unlocked and opened, revealing Akira and the destroyed bathroom. Adrammelech let out a small squeak, but contained himself before it got any louder. The two stepped and close the door before Satan looked up at Adrammalech.

“Listen, this isn’t my fault.”

Adrammalech glared down.

“It isn’t!” Satan’s brow furrowed, “A Demon came in here and attacked one of my good friends!”

Hearing the reason, Adrammalech calmed himself, but only slightly, “This is going to put the mens’ bathroom out of commission for at least _two weeks.”_

“A man almost _died, Adrammalech.”_

Adrammalech threw up his hands, “Listen, we all have our problems! You want to “protect humans” and I want to “run a successful business!” And right now we’re still involved in the _latter!_ Just tell me you’ll help pay for this!”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “Do you not have the money?”

“I do, it’s just YOU!” he poked Satan’s chest, “Should help pay for this!”

“WHAT?!” Satan yelled, “I SHOULD SUE YOU FOR ALMOST HAVING ONE OF MY FRIENDS DIE IN YOUR RESTAURANT!”

_Henlo..._

Adrammalech and Satan both looked over to Babo.

“Kentos?” Adrammalech asked.

_Pretty colors,_ Babo mumbled.

“Oh yeah, and I _need to get him out of here without alerting suspicion!”_ Satan snapped.

Adrammalech rolled his eyes, “And I guess your drinks are on your _tab, eh?”_

_“YES,”_ Satan growled.

“Okay!” Adrammalech flicked his hand, “I’ll have the valet put your precious Devilman into your car and bring them both around. Wait at the front door.”

“THANK YOU!” Satan snapped.

“You’re welcome,” Adrammalech hissed.

Satan made his way for the bathroom door, and Akira tried to follow, but he was stopped by Adrammalech’s arm. The Demon had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“IS THIS HIM?!” Adrammalech fluffed Akira’s hair, “The man, the myth, the legend! He really is your type!”

Satan rolled his eyes, “Yes, that’s him.”

“Ah, hello!” Adrammalech extended a hand, “I’m your boyfriend’s pal Adrammalech! And you’re Akira?”

“I wouldn’t say we’re pals,” Satan mumbled.

“Yeah!” Akira shook his hand, “Nice to meet you!”

“Nice to meet you as well! So!” Adrammalech clasped his hands together, “Has Satan read you any of him poems?”

Satan’s heart skipped a beat. Shit, those dumb poems he wrote before he became a human? How did Adrammalech remember those?!

Satan shuffled over quickly, “Uh, Akira, let’s go.”

“I haven’t heard any poetry!” Akira chirped.

Satan wrapped his arms around Akira, pulling him towards the door, “AND YOU DON’T NEED TO, WE’RE LEAVING.”

Adrammalech slowly walked with them as they went to the door, “You know, Satan used to write poems all the time, all of them about you!”

“I DID NOT,” Satan yelled over his shoulder.

“They were so sappy and awful. He has no talent for writing.”

“ADRAMMALECH, I SWEAR.”

“I believe I remember one of them!”

Satan ripped open the door, “DON’T YOU DARE!”

“HOLD ON!” Akira stopped Satan with a smile, “I wanna hear! I can’t believe you wrote stuff about me!”

“No! No no no!” Satan turned so red he felt the flames tickling at the back of his eyes.

Adrammalech started his recitation, making Satan want to scream, “Akira, how I love thee, let me count the ways!”

“STOP!”

“Ever since I’ve met you, you’ve made me very gay!”

“ADRE, I’M GONNA KILL YOU.”

“I want your heart all to myself!”

“NO NO NO NO NO!”

“And between my legs even while in Hell!”

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH I’M LEAVING GOODBYE!” Satan pulled Akira through the door and slammed it.

An awkward silence threatened the small hallway, but it was quickly defeated by Akira’s giggles.

“That was awful!” Akira laughed.

“SHUT UP!” Satan stormed out.

“No, babe!” Akira’s footsteps followed after as he kept giggling, “It was adorable! I wanna hear more!”

“NO!” Satan stalked up to the table, “WE DISCUSS NONE OF THIS EVER AGAIN!”

The table looked up in alarm at Satan’s shouts.

“What’s going on?!” Miki asked.

“CAR. NOW.”

“But food!” Gabi pouted.

“WE’LL GET TACO BELL OR SOMETHING, FUCK IT.”

Satan stormed through the restaurant, causing every head to turn to him. The team had to quickly gather their things and run after, with Kukun stealing the beer as they went.

“Where’s Babo?!” Wamu asked.

“THAT is the only GOOD NEWS I have,” Satan sighed as he tried to regain his composure, “Babo was attacked, but he prevailed against the Demon and turned into a Devilman.”

“WHAT?!” Gabi explained.

“YAY!” Michael cheered.

“WHY IS HE A DEVILMAN BEFORE ME?!”

“Don’t be angry, Gabi.”

Everyone waited at the door for the valet to come around with the Mercedes. The rain was still heavy outside, and Satan glared out the window as if it had killed his beloved.

“Babe,” his beloved’s arms wrapped around his waist, “Come on, it’s funny!”

“It’s not funny,” Satan pouted.

“Yeah it is!” Akira chuckled, “I think that’s really cute, that you wrote stuff about me.”

Satan side-eyed his boyfriend, “Really? I think it’s disgusting.”

“I don’t!” Akira replied, “Your little poems were you trying to get out how you feel! And there’s nothing disgusting about that!”

Feelings were disgusting. That’s what Satan wanted to say, but he knew he wouldn’t mean it. After all, he loved Akira, and his friends, and his emotions had become more important than ever in this loop. But thinking back to that dumb poetry made him want to dunk himself into a volcano.

“If you say so.”

“I do!”

Satan couldn’t help but smile at Akira’s tone.

But then, Akira smirked as he whispered, “And I want you between my legs even in-”

Satan covered his mouth, “Shut your mouth, you little shit.”

The Mercedes pulled around, and the valet got out, bravely holding out the keys in the pouring rain. The team ran out the front door and towards the car, everyone racing to their seats as Satan got his keys and did the same. Michael brought Babo in and set him on his lap, which forced Kukun to sit in an actual seat, much to his dismay.

“Whew!” Satan shut his door and let out a breath, “Taco Bell it is.”

Taco Bell was fortunately close to Satan’s penthouse, so he just headed in that direction. Casual discussion bubbled up in the Mercedes as the team began discussing burritos, quesadillas, and which Taco Bell salsa was the best, but it seemed that their destination would take a little time to get to.

The traffic was awful, which made no sense, it was far past rush hour. The entire road was moving at slower than a snail’s pace.

“Why aren’t we movin?” Gabi asked.

“Because traffic isn’t moving,” Satan tried to look around the cars in front of him, “And I have no idea why.”

At least the rain had stopped.

Satan expected the traffic to pick up a little bit as he leaned against his door. Yet, as the minutes drug on, the cars around him seemed to be determined to win the award for slowest traffic of all time. Soon, the team started getting restless, and although they weren’t complaining about it, their energy was easy to feel.

“Fuckin, what the hell?” Satan frowned as he rolled his window down, “What’s going on?”

He looked forward at the held-up traffic and saw no reason for their halt. He then scanned around the streets, trying to find an explanation, but there was still nothing there. Finally, he gazed up, and his heart snapped in half as his adrenaline shot through the roof. His body screamed that he needed to go.

Tears filled his eyes, “No.”

“Babe?”

“NO!” Satan ripped his door open and jumped out on to the street, “SAMUEL! LUCILLE! EVE!”

“BABE?!” Akira’s voice sounded distant.

In a flash, Satan transformed, right there and then before taking off into the skies. It didn’t matter who saw him, or even if he was recorded transforming. He had to get up there. He had to get to his furry friends and slithering sister.

For it was his penthouse, now blown to smithereens, that had stopped the traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to scream at me for leaving Lucille, Samuel, and Eve's well beings as a cliffhanger; or if you want to scream about Uriel's first appearance (see his design [here!](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/176230784829/screams-to-high-heaven-here-he-is-the-archangel)); OR if you want to scream about Satan's bow tie, drop by [my blog](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com) and scream in my inbox! This chapter was a fucking _blast_ to write, and I hope you all enjoyed~  
>  See ya next week!


	21. Broken Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death has more meaning when time stops repeating.

The entire penthouse had been leveled, and Satan floated gently above the debris,all seven of his eyes wide. The bedroom, the bathrooms, even the living room were now gone, all of them reduced to nothing but rubble. Some of the dust had settled at this point, meaning that it had at been at least half an hour before this catastrophe had erupted. How did Satan miss this? How could he have not heard the explosion? His eyes flicked around as small tears streamed down his face. His body was shaking with energy. He had to move, he had to go, he had to search.

Instantly, his hands flicked out as two large, glowing hands of light that resembled his own formed in front of him. He then started manipulating said light hands to push the debris aside as he began his search. If the debris fell of the building, it didn’t matter. The humans below were irrelevant to Satan’s life, and the humans that were relevant were out of range of the falling pieces. He had to search as quickly as possible

This explosion had to be the work of Zennon. It always was. Any time Satan showed resistance towards the Demons, Zennon would blow up his residence, whether it be a house, penthouse, or apartment. Zennon was  _ really  _ starting to get on Satan’s nerves, and as Satan kept throwing penthouse pieces, the burning tears started to fill with rage.

“LUCILLE! SAMUEL!” Satan yelled, “EVE!”

_ Sir. _

Satan perked up, “Jenny! Jenny, you have to come quick! The, the penthouse-”

_ I’m here, sir,  _ Jenny’s voice sounded odd.

Satan whirled around, searching the skies, “I DON’T SEE YOU!”

_ I’m not out there. _

Satan gazed into the rubble, his eyes narrowing.

“Jenny?”

_ I’m in the kitchen. I have your pets with me, and they are safe and sound. _

“The kitchen,” Satan nodded, the tears relenting, ‘Got it.”

He flicked his hands forward, the light hands pulling more rubble and throwing it without a care. Not only were his pets trapped in there, but now  _ Jenny was too,  _ and he would not stand for her to be encased any longer. Zennon would absolutely pay for this. Windows, doors, cabinets, Satan tossed them all aside without touching a single one as he made his way through the wreckage and towards where the kitchen had once been. He had to get to his family. His pets, his snake. His mom.

Surely Jenny was alright. She was Psycho Jenny, one of the most powerful Demons of all time! She could handle a building collapsing, right? Right? Why was he even questioning this? Of course she was fine. Yet his stomach persisted to churn with worry.

Satan moved one last piece of wall, revealing a small cove outlined in fallen debris. It was dark, but as his light hands moved, they illuminated the scene.

Surrounded by Satan’s three, uninjured pets, Jenny sat in her human form. Her back was against the wall, pinned to it by a support beam that had pierced her straight through her chest and into the wall behind her. Besides that, her body had been battered and bruised from the building’s collapse, with lacerations lining bother her arms and legs, and ichor stained her suit as it dripped down and pooled on the floor beneath her.

If the dust settling was of any indication, she had been there, bleeding, for over half an hour.

_ I’m glad you came,  _ she said,  _ I couldn’t reach you. _

Satan’s heart stopped. His body froze. He had never seen Jenny so weak before. He had always known she had died in every loop, but to see her weak like this, in-person almost felt... Inaccurate. Like an illusion. This couldn’t be happening.

_ Sir,  _ she sputtered,  _ It, it has been an honor to- _

No.

“DON’T SPEAK LIKE THAT!” Satan commanded as his eyes bubbled up with tears once again, “I’ll, I’ll get you to Michael! He’ll heal you! It’s gonna be okay!”

Satan made his way over, his light hands following behind, ready to pull out the support beam, but Jenny raised up an ichor-coated arm. Satan stopped.

_ At the end of the last loop, I was stabbed by four gentlemen with swords much smaller than this,  _ Jenny grunted as her arm fell back to her side,  _ I’m sorry. I don’t have long. _

“NO! Don’t apologize!” Satan fell in front of her, “No! No, I can save you! I promise, I can save you!”

_ Sir, please- _

“NO!” Satan took her hand, “I’ll, I’ll get you out! I promise! I promise, I’ll get you to Michael, and he’ll heal you in a jiffy, and it’s-”

Jenny chuckled. Satan looked up to her as tears continued to stream down his face.

_ Jiffy? _ she asked,  _ The humans rally have changed you. _

“STOP!” Satan’s light hands floated around the beam with confusion, “I’ll get you out! I’ll save you! I promise! Why did you even do this?! Why did you hurt yourself just to save these three?! WHY?!”

Jenny’s tone was firm,  _ Satan. _

Satan placed her hand against his cheek, closing his eyes as his tears dripped across her red-tipped fingers.

_ I did it because I knew how much your pets meant to you. _

Satan’s eyes shut tighter.

_ Lord Satan, you don’t need me anymore. And you haven’t for a while,  _ Jenny’s fingers curled around his cheek,  _ You have animals, friends, family, love. You have everything that you once sought from me. _

“I still need you, though!” Satan blubbered, “I still need you, Jenny!”

_ The last time you needed me was before Akira admitted his feelings, sir. That was the final thing I could give you. _

Satan’s mouth quivered.

_ On the day Akira came into the penthouse after Miko’s departure, a part of me knew he was ready to confess to you. He was the last thing you needed, so I made sure you would both have an intimate space to express your feelings. And, just as I suspected, you both confessed. I’m sorry that hot tub is gone now, sir. We both loved it very dearly. _

Satan wiped away his tears with his open hand, “We’ll just have to get a new one.”

_ Sir, please- _

“NO!” Satan nuzzled into Jenny’s palm, longing to feel her warmth, “NO! I haven’t gotten to take you on an awkward date with Akira and his mom yet! Babo merged with Kentos, and I have no idea what to do with that! And, and I haven’t gotten to spend time with you! I, I can’t let you go now! We’re not done yet, Jenny!”

_ I’m afraid... We are. _

Her mental connection was growing fuzzy, and Satan’s eyes opened to look at her. Jenny’s iconic, always-present smile had finally dropped from her sagging lips. Her eyes gazed at him, on the verge of closing, but he could still see her pupils poking out from under her long lashes.

Satan choked a sob, “I love you, mom.”

Although her lips did not move, Jenny’s eyes still showed a smile,  _ I love you too. _

And with that, her eyelids fell as her hand fell limp on Satan’s cheek.

“No,” Satan whispered, “No no no!”

He reached over and took Jenny’s face, “NO! NO NO NO!”

His screams got louder and louder, each filling with the vibrato of a new layer as he cried out into the night.

“NO! JENNY! JENNY, NO, I’M SORRY!” Satan folded in his back wings as he scooted to her side, “NO! NO, PLEASE, SAY SOMETHING!”

Jenny didn’t respond.

“Please, please,” Satan took her arm and wrapped it around himself, mimicking a hug he desperately needed, “Jenny, please, please speak to me, Jenny. Please.”

She was still.

“No,” Satan’s voice was back to a whisper, “No, no no. No no no.”

Being in his true form made him much larger than Jenny’s human self, so he curled around her as he cried. Despite his size, he felt so small, so young, so feeble compared to her now lifeless body. She had been level, strong, intelligent, and most of all, the most logical individual Satan had ever known. Every loop, no matter whether he remembered or not, she was always there. Always there until the end. She had watched him kill the same world millions of times, wipe out humanity even more, and even so, she always popped up in the next loop, ready to help him.

Satan gazed down at her, the tears still flooding his eyes.

He moved her hair out of her face, “I’m so sorry.”

Something then moved on to his leg. His eyes flicked down to see Eve, who had moved her head to his thigh, and was now gazing up at him with her light purple eyes. He lent his arm to her, and she slithered up, encasing his cold skin in even colder scales. As Satan laid his head atop Jenny’s and continued to sob, so did Eve lay her head on top of his. The twin cats took this as an invitation to cuddle, and worked their way into the pile. Samuel took Satan’s lap, and Lucille worked under his legs, snuggling just beneath his knees.

Satan’s mind had become a swirling vortex of thoughts and emotions. His mind and his heart kept clashing within his conscious as he clinged to Jenny’s lifeless body. He hurt, he screamed, he cried, and every motion was for a different reason.

How could he let this happen? How could he let Jenny get hurt? Jenny had raised him. Jenny was the only parent he could ever trust. He loved her. He always would. Why would Zennon blow up the penthouse when she was there? Why would Zennon kill his own kind? Zennon?!

Zennon!

Zennon.

Satan’s brain shut down as his eyes grew wide. Although tears still streamed down his cheeks, his mouth closed tightly with a newfound rage. His fingers bore down into Jenny’s hair as he held her closer, but his lips began to curl above her head, a growl rising out from his lips.

“Zennon.”

-

Mrs. Makimura walked into the living room of her lovely home, happily sipping from her evening tea. It had been a big day! The Vegetarian Diner had gotten more customers, she had been able to finish prepping her potluck dishes for Wednesday, and she was able to help Taro with his math homework. All in all, it was a super-mom day! On top of that, Miki was out with her friends, probably having a delightful time.

As Mrs. Makimura strolled over to the couch, she was surprised to find three cats laying in her furniture. One was her’s, of course, but the other two were complete strangers, orange tabbies that looked almost exactly alike. They seemed very friendly, though, cuddling up to Tako as the three of them slept.

“Huh,” she put a hand on her hip, “I guess I should put out more cat food.”

As she turned to go do so, her heart stopped and her body froze. Along the wall opposite of the couch, a thirteen foot long, white snake was gazing at her with slender purple eyes. It was exotic, unlike any snake she had ever seen, and its eyes glinted with an emotion she couldn’t understand. Why were these animals in her house? She didn’t hear the front door, and all the windows were closed from the rain earlier.

What on Earth was happening?

-

“What do we do?!” asked a sleepy, still very much out-of-it Babo.

Traffic was still motionless as the group was trapped in the Mercedes. The worry had only increased since Satan’s departure, and the team had been passing around Babo’s beer in order to keep them from going mad.

Akira was worried most of all, and no amount of liquor could suppress his growing stomach ache. He kept glancing out his window and to the top of Satan’s penthouse, but all he could see was the rubble from the explosion. Earlier, pieces of said rubble had been thrown off the roof carelessly, but fortunately no one was under them when they crashed into the pavement. Now, however, the area was entirely motionless.

“I really have no idea,” Michael mumbled, “I’m usually watching this kind of stuff happen from Heaven. I’ve never been involved before.”

“What is he doing?” Akira asked as he looked back to Michael, “Has this happened before?”

“Yes,” Michael nodded, “Satan’s penthouse is typically blown-up by “Lord” Zennon around the beginning of the apocalypse, but we aren’t anywhere near that.”

Screams erupted outside the car, interrupting their conversation. Akira’s heart shot through his throat at their shrill words. He once again poked his head out, only to see people gazing up at the sky.

“WHAT IS THAT THING?!” a woman shouted.

“OH MY GOD, IS THAT AN ALIEN?!”

Akira looked up and watched as a white speck took off from the penthouse and shot through the bleak sky. Even against the night sky, it burned brighter than any star, a glow emitting from its body. That had to be Satan; who else could it be? 

“IS THAT SATAN?” apparently Gabi had looked out the window too, “Where’s he goin?!”

“No clue,” Akira mumbled.

“Okay, plan,” Michael picked up Mayuta and made his way through the car, “I have a plan.”

Oh, of course. Michael had a plan.

Akira frowned, “What plan?”

“We need to split up. You need to take a team and follow Satan, and I’ll take a team to see what’s in the penthouse,” Michael said, “That way, we can figure out what’s going on and keep track of Satan.”

Despite... Michael, that was actually a good plan. It would be very helpful to know what was actually going on, rather than running towards Satan blind.

“Okay,” Akira nodded, “Miki, Miko, Gabi, you guys wanna come with me?”

Gabi nodded, “Sure.”

“No, that’s, like, the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Miko mumbled, “If Satan is emotionally volatile, do you really think you should take Miki? Me and Gabi are fine, but maybe just the three of us should go?”

That was a really, really good point.

Akira nodded, “Okay, just the three of us, then! Let’s track him!

Akira moved past Miki and followed Miko out of the Mercedes. Gabi came up behind him, bringing up the rear.

Once out of the car, Miko kneeled down, “Gabi, hop on my back.”

But was Satan still in sight? Akira glanced around the sky with worry, but relief washed over him as he spotted a small speck of light shooting just above the skyscrapers.

“FOLLOW ME!” Akira yelled.

The three took off down the street at once. Not being able to transform was very little of an issue, as the Devilman speed that both Miko and Akira possessed was enough to start their pursuit.

“WHAT THE HELL IS SATAN DOING?!” Gabi yelled, “WHAT IS GOING ON?!”

“I don’t know!” Akira replied, “But Mike’s right, we gotta follow him! I got a really bad feeling about this!”

Why was Satan freaking out?! He had never been so irrational before. Even when in his most vulnerable states, Satan had purpose behind what he was doing. He’d never just transform in public, let alone fly through the sky in his true form like this. What was happening?!

Akira and Miko ran through the streets, the former keeping his closest eye on his flying boyfriend. It was almost amazing how fast Satan was moving. Streaks of light and sparkle followed in his wake as he zipped over Tokyo like an airplane on speed, but even so, his flight patterns were widespread, as if he was searching for something. What could he be searching for?

Akira’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice breaking into his mind.

_ Guys, is the connection clear?  _ it was Michael.

_ Sure is,  _ Akira nodded, _ Do you know what’s going on? _

_ I, uh. I do,  _ Akira could almost hear Michael take a shaky breath,  _ Psycho Jenny is dead. She was impaled by a support beam in the explosion. _

Akira had to stop, so did Miko, and they exchanged glances of pure shock. Even though Akira had just heard the news, he could already feel his emotions bubbling into tears at the corner of his eyes.

_ What?! That can’t be true! Jenny can’t die! _ Akira couldn’t believe it,  _ Isn’t she immortal? Like Satan?! _

_ No, she’s a Demon, and just like any other, physical battery will kill her. The support beam was more than enough. _

Akira gazed up to the white dot that got farther and farther with each second, “BABE!” and sprinted after, “BABE, I’M SO SORRY!”

“AKIRA!” Miko ran after, “We gotta be careful when approaching! I know you love him, but he is still Sata-”

Akira’s heart skipped a beat, “We shouldn’t be scared of Satan!”

“And we’re not!” Gabi shook his head, “Miko’s just sayin to be smart! Even if, like, Kukun was mad, me and the boys would take a minute to get his vibes and approach him with caution! A person, Angel, Demon, whatever that is like a snake ready to strike! You gotta weary of that shit!”

And that’s when a thought hit Akira’s mind.

_ MIKE!  _ Akira yelled,  _ WHERE ARE THE PETS?! _

_ I have no idea. We’ve searched the penthouse, but they’re not here. _

Akira’s brow furrowed as tears continued to stream down his face, “Then maybe Satan’s looking for them?!”

“Looking for who?” Miko asked.

“His pets!”

As if Satan heard them, he let out a scream that answered their questions.

“ZENNON! ZENNON, YOU FUCKIN NIGHTMARE COOKIE MONSTER PIECE OF SHIT!” Satan roared, his multi-layered voice booming over the entire city of Tokyo, “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU GODDAMN COWARD?!”

There was a pause between the two Devilmen.

“He must be looking for Zennon!” Miko said.

“Okay, I’ve let you guys speak in riddles long enough,” Gabi said, “WHAT’S HAPPENIN?”

“Jenny’s dead,” Miko replied.

Akira looked back and watched the color drain out of Gabi’s face.

“Shit,” Gabi mumbled.

“He’s gotten too far ahead!” Miko exclaimed as they rounded a street corner, “We have to stop him, or at least get a better eye on him!”

Akira thought about that for a moment. Think, think, there had to be a way to reach Satan.

“Wait!” Akira perked up, his hair threatening to fall in front of his face, “Let me see if I can get into his head! I mean, like, keep running but be quiet!”

Miko nodded, “Good idea.”

Akira’s brow furrowed as he made his mental connection, but when he opened the door to Satan’s mind, he was overwhelmed with screams in a language he didn’t know. They were shrill, layered, and filled with an unbelievable amount of rage. Akira quickly shut the door before his mind became overrun with the sounds.

“Uh, that didn’t work,” Akira mumbled as his tears grew heavier, “He’s losing it.”

“Why would he lose it like this though?!” Gabi asked, “He’s watched us die so many times, what makes this different?!”

“Good fucking question, but let’s worry about that later,” Miko said.

Suddenly, Satan dropped down like a bullet into the city, and a large crash sounded from his wherever he landed. The ground shook under Akira and Miko’s feet, threatening to throw them over, but fortunately they kept their footing.

Gabi pushed himself up on Miko’s back, “That bitch better not do anything stupid!”

“He transformed in front of a bunch of people, flew up to that penthouse, and now he’s flown over the city in his true form!” Miko replied, “I think he’s been stupid already!”

He has, and Akira had to agree.

Akira and Miko weaved through the streets, trying to find where Satan had crashed down. Each street had damage from Satan’s touchdown, but none of them had the Angel. That was, until they found him.

Satan was on the outskirts of Ikebukuro, in front of a news station, of all things. His feet hovered just a few feet off the ground as his wings sprawled out to full length behind him  It was a commanding pose, as if looking down on the news station for daring to sit in front of him. There was nothing really notable about the station, just typical beige walls and red-and-blue signs, but for some reason it held great importance to Satan as he glared into it. 

“ZENNON!” he roared, “COME OUT, YOU GODDAMN COWARD! FACE YOUR MISTAKES!”

Why would a Demon be at a news station?

Akira’s heart pounded, “Babe.”

Satan threw his hands forward as large, white hands of light materialized in front of him. They were magnificent, glittering with the same gold as Satan’s wings. They then grabbed on to the doors of the station, ripping them off and throwing them aside as if pieces of garbage. A person ran out, tears of terror streaming down their face, but they were instantly squished by one of the white hands. Akira almost screamed, but when the person’s body splurted out ichor rather than blood, he sighed in relief.

“ZENNON!” Satan repeated.

Suddenly, more and more hands began materializing around the station.

Akira cupped his hands around his mouth, trying to project his voice, “BABE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”

The hands latched on to different parts of the station, each one of them grabbing and tearing at the building, ripping it to shreds of brick and drywall. Akira would be scared, if he didn’t know the person who controlled those hands.

“GET OUT HERE!” Satan screeched.

More and more people evacuated the building, and Satan killed every one of them with one smack of his light hands. Their ichor splattered across the ground, forming a circle of gore around the once typical-looking station.

Suddenly, another figure dashed out from the rubble and ran straight for Satan. But before Akira could even register what was happening, a protective bubble materialized around his boyfriend, and it pushed the figure backwards and into a light hand that tightly gripped its body.

“ZANNIN!” Satan snapped, “WHERE’S ZENNON?!”

The hand was holding a massive Demon, two times Satan’s size. His head was small and purple, with a wide-open mouth and blue eyes. Some kind of yellow growth sat on his brow and stuck out from his forehead, and it looked kind of ridiculous. Green, fluffy fur covered his entire torso, save for the two giant eyes that stared out from his chest, and his blue limbs squirmed against Satan’s hold.

“RELEASE ME!” just then, the Demon’s tail whipped out towards Satan, but it, too, bounced off the bubble.

“Eat shit,” Satan spat, “WHERE’S ZENNON?!”

“I DON’T KNOW!” Zannin yelled, “HE LEFT EARLIER THIS EVENING!”

“CONTACT HIM!” Satan ordered, “TELL ME WHERE HE IS!”

“I WILL DO NO SUCH THING FOR YOU, YOU TRA-” Zannin gurgled.

The Demon started writhing and choking on absolutely nothing. Akira glanced over to Satan to see his boyfriend’s brow furrowed in disappointment.

“You better start answering me, Zannin, or these breaths will be your last,” Satan’s voice no longer had feeling; it was cold, flat, uncaring.

“I will never tell you,” Zannien hissed through his chokes, “You deserve the destruction that Zennon has given you.”

Akira’s heart dropped as he looked to his friends. Miko’s mouth was now hanging ajar, and Gabi’s mouth was wide open. The Demons really didn’t know Jenny was in there, did they?

Akira glanced back as Satan spoke, “Then you shall take his punishment.”

Miko’s hand gripped Akira’s arm, and although her grip was tight, Akira barely noticed.

Suddenly, Zannin’s face went blank. All four of his eyes rolled back as he was dropped to the ground by the massive hand that once held him.

“No, no!” Zannin’s voice sounded warped, as if different voices were all trying to speak from the same mouth, “STOP! STOP! LORD SATAN, STOP!”

Akira glanced between Satan and Zannin. Why did Satan let Zannin go, and what was with that really weird voice change? Was Satan causing this somehow?

“Since you will not tell me where Zennon is,” Satan said, his voice still flat, “You are an accessory to Psycho Jenny’s murder.”

“JENNY?!” Zannin yelled.

Zannin’s hands shakily rose up to his chest, and for some reason, the Demon was panicking at his own movements.

“NO! NO NO!” Zannin screamed, “STOP! STOP!”

He then shoved his claws straight into his chest, pulling it open with shaking hands as ichor gushed out from the fresh, wide wound. The eyeballs that had been lodged in Zannin’s chest now dangled from where they once were as the Demon let out more terrorized screams. His hands then grabbed the stalks of both eyes, pulling them out of his own body before digging back in with surprising hunger. At first, he only pulled out pieces of muscle tissue or broke parts of bones, but then he started reaching further into his body, pulling out organ pieces. He would pull out entire organs, but his hands weren’t too precise, and thus his own clumsy grip ruined his body. His pained, gargling screams were soon subdued by the ichor that was dripping from his mouth, and after a few more organs were tossed to the pavement, he stopped.

“Do you feel hollow?” Satan asked, “Because now you are.”

Zannin couldn’t speak. His voice box was laying somewhere around him.

“Now you know how I feel right now,” Satan declared, “Feel it. Feel the part of me that you have carved out by killing the one parent I loved. This is exactly what I will Zennon, except, unlike him, I will allow you to die sooner.”

Zannin’s hands twitched.

“Goodbye, Zannin.”

And Zannin collapsed.

At this point, Miko was hugging Akira’s arm, but Akira barely noticed. He felt like he was going to throw up. Seeing gore on television or through the eyes of Devilman was one thing, but to see Satan, a creature so beautiful and elegant, cause something like  _ that  _ was more than his stomach could handle. Even so, another part of Akira couldn’t help but find the fact that Satan could control a Demon to pull out their organs  _ really fucking cool.  _ And the “I will allow you to die sooner” quote?  _ Sick. _

But now was Akira’s chance to talk to Satan! He looked over to Miko.

_ Let go of my arm. Please. _

Miko let go with a nod as she wrapped her arms around herself. At this point, Gabi had gotten off her back, and was on all fours on the ground as if he was trying not to throw up.

Akira took a long, silent breath before speaking his first word, “Babe?”

Satan’s wings fluttered before going completely rigid. His shoulders shot up to the sides of his ears, and his entire body became one stick of tension.

“Akira?” it was the smallest voice that escaped Satan’s lips.

Akira tried to put a positive spin on his tone, but he didn’t want to be sappy, either, “Hey, babe.”

Satan’s hands balled up at his sides, “Uh. Hey.”

Akira took a step forward, “It’s okay. It’s just me, Miko, and Gabi.”

Akira knew coming out and just saying “We know about Jenny” could be jarring, so he had to come up with something else. Something a bit more subdued. He tried to think of less of a topic to open with, but all his brain could do was keep going back to Zannin, pulling out his own heart. Now that Akira was starting to regain his composure, he felt more and more certain that what he just witnessed was perhaps the grossest yet most awesome thing he had ever witnessed. It was like a Mortal Kombat game or something.

Maybe he should tell Satan  _ that  _ first!

“That was really cool,” Akira said, “Making that Zannin guy pull out his own organs? You did that, right?”

Satan gave the tiniest nod.

“That was... Fucking awesome,” Akira admitted with a shaky chuckle, “I didn’t know you could do that!”

Satan’s voice had a little more power now, “Thank you.”

Satan’s shoulders slumped as he wrapped his arms around himself. Good, that was helping the tension release.

“Are you okay?” Akira asked, taking another step.

Satan shook his head, his headwings curling around him. His feet fell on to the ground as his knees buckled and his wings slumped.

“We’re here for you,” Akira motioned to Miko and Gabi to follow him, “It’s okay, gorgeous.”

Satan’s head shook faster, feathers falling from his headwings. Akira quickened his steps, but only slightly, as he got closer to his boyfriend.

“Babe.”

“What?!” Satan’s voice echoed despair.

Then, Akira finally said it, “We know about Jenny.”

Satan’s curled in as he wailed. All of his wings wrapped around his body protectively, as if he was trying to shield himself from his own sobs.

The tears that Akira thought he was done with now streamed down from his eyes as he gazed at the weeping Angel he loved.

“Satan!”

Satan’s head whipped around to look at him. Never before had Akira seen a face with millions of years of pain, of hurt, and of loneliness. It made him burst into tears.

“It’s okay!” Akira ran up, tears pouring down his cheeks as he hugged Satan, “I’m here for you! We’re here for you!”

Akira felt droplets of water fall upon his hair as Satan sobbed above him. However, a bright light threatened to blind Akira’s eyes, so he had to close them as he felt Satan transform. Soon, Akira found two thin, long arms locking back around him as Satan, now human, cried into his shoulder. His loud sobs filled Akira’s ears, and all Akira could do was return his sadness with own tears.

“I love you,” Akira whispered into Satan’s ear, holding him close, “I love you, I love you so much. I love you to the moon and back, I love you. I’m so sorry, beautiful.”

“JENNY!” Satan wailed up to the sky.

“I’m so sorry,” Akira whispered, “I’m so sorry, Satan. I’m so sorry.”

Satan’s body shook against Akira as he sobbed harder and harder, but Akira kept his tight, loving hold, peppering kisses across Satan’s cheek through both of their tears. However, a surprising second pair of arms wrapped around them both as a braid smacked Akira’s ear.

“I’m sorry, Satan,” Miko mumbled, “We’re here for you.”

Two more arms followed as Gabi spoke, “Sorry, man.”

Satan’s sobs seemed to die down at the four new arms that wrapped around him, which caught Akira off guard. Was Satan not comfortable crying with them? Could he really stop his tears like that? That definitely wasn’t healthy.

Akira gazed over in concern to see Satan... Confused? Yes, he was. His lips were parted as his focused eyes glanced between Gabi and Miko, his brow furrowed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Even though despair pulled at his face, there was a spark in Satan’s eyes that still held light, some kind of hope that made Akira’s heart warm. He kissed Satan’s cheek again, and Satan’s head turned back to look at him.

“We’re here for you,” Akira repeated Miko’s words.

As if gaining understanding, Satan’s eyes grew wide, and although he didn’t smile, Akira still felt warmth in his gaze.

“I love you,” Satan mumbled, his tears swelling once more, “I love you all.”

“We love you too,” Akira replied.

“All of us,” Gabi agreed.

Satan nuzzled his nose into Akira’s hair as he continued to silently cry, and Akira leaned his head into the touch, glad to give his boyfriend the comfort he needed.

It was strange, now that Akira thought back. Most things could be brought up to coincidence or circumstance, but this? This felt purposeful. More powerful. It felt like Akira was prepared for this. Prepared by his mother, who had lost her husband to a situation no one could prevent, who had been losing her mind and sleep until last Saturday. Now, she was better, but Satan had lost someone, as if a trade-off. It felt too planned to be coincidence, and considering the divine forces involved in their lives, Akira had every reason to believe this was on purpose..

Satan finally took a deep breath, and everyone backed up to allow him some space. However, now that the heavy emotions had almost passed, Akira realized something a bit awkward. Between panicking and transforming, and breaking down and transforming back, Satan had ended up naked. Akira blushed slightly as he looked over to Miko and Gabi.

Gabi was turned the other way and staring at the sky as if it was telling him his future, and Miko was playing with the buttons on her shirt as she side-eyed Akira.

Akira silently started undoing his tie as he gazed at his feet.

There was a pause.

Satan snorted, “What is with you all and the naked thing?”

“WE’RE TRYIN TO BE RESPECTFUL!” Gabi yelled at the sky.

Akira took off his vest, and then his shirt, handing the latter to Satan.

Akira kept his eyes on his feet, “And anyway, we’ll have to run to find the others, so you need to wear something.”

Satan took the shirt, “Akira, you’ve seen me shirtless, what is wrong with you?”

“RESPECTFUL,” Gabi repeated for Akira’s sake.

After a moment of listening to his own shirt shuffle around, and another moment of quiet, Akira heard Satan speak.

“Alright, prudes, lets go.”

Akira looked back up and felt his heart stop. Seeing Satan, wearing  _ his  _ shirt, was something out of a dream. The shirt was barely long enough to cover Satan’s crotch, but because of Akira’s muscles, it was wide enough to cover his chest. If the circumstances were better, Akira would start flirting, even if Gabi and Miko were there.

“Michael says they’re still on the roof,” Miko said, interrupting Akira’s thoughts, “But we can’t go back there! Can we?!”

“No,” Satan’s voice sounded so empty that Akira almost started crying again, “Tell Michael to meet us at Hamarikyu Gardens, on the side closest to the Tokyo Gulf. Transport, run, cause a ruckus, I don’t care. Just. Tell him that’s where we’re going to meet. And...”

Miko blinked, “Yeah?”

“Make,” Satan took a deep breath, “Make sure they bring Jenny.”

Miko nodded, “Got it.”

-

Michael gently pushed yet another piece of wall aside. Whatever explosive was used to level Satan’s penthouse had to be meticulously placed, considering only the top three floors were affected. Even if Demons were instinctual, violent creatures, they did have some mind to strategy, as this explosion rightfully proved.

But that’s when something caught Michael’s eye.

“What the?”

Michael reached under a beam and pulled out... A plushie? Satan hated toys, yet a red, plushie dragon was laying near the edge of the roof. In an effort to discover the dragon’s origins, Michael started searching it for clues, but he was distracted by the dragon’s small hand, which had a button on it. Out of bored curiosity, Michael pressed it.

“I love you!”

Michael nearly threw the toy, but then stared at it with wide eyes. It had Akira’s voice.

“Did you just get scared by a plushie?” Wamu snickered.

“NO!” Michael snapped, “It’s just... Satan is not a toy person. At all.”

“Oh!” Miki trotted over to Michael’s side, “That’s a present Akira got him on their first date! Named him... John, I think?”

Michael frowned.

“What?” Wamu asked.

Michael sighed, “Satan has... Never been good at naming things.”

_ Hey,  _ Miko’s voice echoed through Michael’s head,  _ Satan says meet us at the Hamarikyu Gardens, on the beach of the gulf. And, uh, bring Jenny’s body. He doesn’t care if you guys cause a stir or anything, he just wants you there. _

_ We will be as discreet as possible,  _ Michael replied,  _ And we’ll be there as soon as we can. _

_ Sweet. _

-

The night had officially become dark as Satan sat at the edge of the water, staring out on to Sumida River. It was a tranquil eve, with the sounds of the city just outside of his hearing, and a cool breeze made his freezing body even colder, yet he felt... Numb, and not just from the cold. Today had been too much. Too harrowing. Satan hadn’t experienced grief this... Suddenly. This quickly. Every time he had to grieve was right before or after the apocalypse; he became very busy very fast, but now? He was numb as he tried to refuse his emotions. All Satan wanted to do now was curl up in bed and sleep forever, but there were unfinished matters to attend to. Matters that couldn’t be ignored.

His right hand was tightly held and lovingly stroked by Akira, who was sitting by his side. Anytime Satan glanced over, he saw Akira sneaking his own glances, trying to see if Satan was alright. But Satan really didn’t feel like talking. Or existing, but the second one was a forced set of circumstances.

Miko sat at his other side, and Gabi beside her as the four gazed out on to the river. They, unlike Akira, were happy to not talk about what was happening, but rather, chose to silently support Satan by staying at his side. And, to be honest, what more could Satan ask for?

A set of footsteps approached from behind, and, based on the numerous feet that came with said steps, Satan assumed it was the rest of the team.

“Satan!” and Miki’s voice only confirmed it, “Are you feeling alright?!”

Satan didn’t turn around, “Hello, Miki. I’m alive.”

He heard footsteps run up behind him and two arms wrapped around him from behind.

“I’m sorry,” Miki whispered against his back.

Satan wanted to throw her off, to even launch her into the river, but he was too tired. As she released him, Wamu spoke up.

“Hey, you want my sweater?”

Satan turned around for that, “Fucking thank you.”

Wamu pulled off his sweater and handed it to Satan, the latter who happily pulled it on over Akira’s shirt and snuggled into the warmth. At least now he could be warm  _ and  _ depressed. However, that depression increased when Satan saw Michael. The Archangel approached slowly, carrying Jenny’s limp body as his face was etched with concern. On top of her stomach sat the small, red dragon plush that Satan had so affectionately named John.

How did John survive the fucking explosion?

“Hey,” Michael mumbled.

Tears rolled into Satan’s eyes, but he made no attempt to hide them, or to actually sob. The drops just rolled down his motionless face.

“Hello,” he nodded, “Thank you.”

“What are we gonna do?” asked Babo, who was now wearing a pair of sweatpants from who-knows-where, “Like, do Demons have funerals?”

“No,” Satan got up, releasing Akira’s hand as he walked over to get John, “But. We do have to burn body. I have nowhere to bury her, and if anyone finds her, they could connect her back to the penthouse, which would open up its own set of issues.”

Babo nodded, his brow turning up in sympathy.

Satan bit his tongue. He didn’t want to snap at his friends just because they cared about him, but actually yeah. That’s exactly what he wanted to do, but he knew he shouldn’t. He took John into his arms before continuing.

“Set her down on the sand,” Satan motioned Michael towards the beach.

As Michael walked forward, the rest of the team stood up, all crowding around Satan. Akira gently grazed Satan’s open hand with his own, asking for permission to hold, and Satan granted his permission by taking Akira’s hand into his own. The whole team kept glancing over to him, making sure he was okay, and Satan was fighting every need to tell them to stop. Stop worrying. Stop looking at him with such sympathy.

Michael set Jenny down and backed away from her body.

“Does anyone have a lighter?” Satan asked begrudgingly, suddenly desperate for a cigarette he did not have.

“Yeah!” Kukun handed his over.

Satan took it, “Thank you.”

“Well, wait!” Michael held out his hand, “Does anyone have any words for her?”

“I thought Demons didn’t have funerals,” Babo mumbled.

“They may not have funerals, but you guys have an Angel on your team, so we shall at least give parting words!” Michael argued, “If, uh, Satan doesn’t stop me.”

Satan shrugged, not really having an opinion as he squeezed John, “I don’t care.”

Michael gave a nod, “Okay!”

There was an awkward pause. Satan considered speaking before he was interrupted.

“Listen, uh,” of course, Gabi spoke, “Jenny gave me a knife while Satan and Mike were goin at each other, so if nothing else, Jenny is the realest woman I’ve ever met. And if she had to take care of Satan, then she’s beyond real.”

A few of the boys snickered at the last comment. Although Satan didn’t expect Gabi to have words, they were nice nonetheless, and almost inspired Satan to speak for himself.

“Jenny was an excellent cook and a fucking  _ fantastic  _ friend,” Miko said, “After the airport thing, when I was stuck at Satan’s, she got all my favorite snacks, dinners and all, and she put her all into making sure I was comfortable when I could barely move. She was super protective, though, and never wanted me to get up, but that came from a place of heart. She had a mom quality to her that I only ever see in real moms, so she was like a breath of fresh air with the whole... Demon thing.”

Miko’s words started to make Satan’s mouth quiver, but he would not let himself sob again. It would hurt his eyes, his face, his everything to cry like that for the third time that day, and at this point he was just too tired.

“Jenny was super cool,” Akira’s words were gonna hurt, Satan could already tell, “She took care of me and Satan when I was over, she was always attentive to every situation, and she even set us up in a hot tub together. Talk about being a great wingman. And she was wicked smart, not just like, math smart, but emotionally smart. She helped me work through my problems with my mom when no one else could. For being a Demon, she felt more human than most of the people I’ve met!”

Satan really didn’t want to sob, but he was getting closer and closer with each passing second.

“Does anyone else have any words?” Michael asked.

A part of Satan’s heart started screaming. He really wanted to speak, but if he did, he was going to lose it for the third time that day, and he just couldn’t. He couldn’t deal with that. That was a lot of emotions for an Angel that had abandoned them for a good 80% of his life.

“Alright,” Michael nodded, “Go ahead and do it, Sa-”

“NO!” Satan interrupted, “I, I have to speak. I have something to say.”

Everyone was simultaneously shocked, and Satan felt their eyes on him.

“Jenny had to put up with me,” he said, trying desperately not to fall into sobs, “Jenny had to put up with me for more years than most of you can count. She watched everything die, she died, the whole world died, and yet she always put up with me anyway. She gave it her all, every time, even when it all seemed worthless and that the world would end no matter what we did. She never, ever gave up on me, and even now, she has done nothing but give her everything to me. She gave me everything. And in a loop, where I have been able to keep everyone safe, the one person I thought I didn’t have to protect still died on me. And... That’s... Just not fair.”

Satan’s heart fell to his feet.

“It’s not fair that she won’t be alive to see what we can do. To see what I’ve learned from her. She’ll have to suffer in Hell until the war against Demonkind is over, until I can get her back, somehow, and bring her back up here. To show her what she taught me. To show her that those loops weren’t a waste, and that I heard her. I always heard her.”

Satan’s heart broke in half as tears fell down his quivering lips.

“And to tell her that she was the best parent a broken Angel could ask for.”

Sniffles surrounded Satan’s ears, and all he could do was sigh. He wouldn’t sob. He could not physically handle sobbing again, but he did let his own teardrops fall to his feet.

“Fuck,” Wamu whispered as he rubbed his own face.

“Any other words?” Michael asked.

Satan looked over to see Michael curling his lips in. He must be better at holding in tears. When no responded to his question, Michael went on.

“Alright. Go ahead, Satan.”

Satan kneeled down, John still in his lap as he held up the lighter to Jenny’s jacket.

“I love you,” Satan said one last time.

The fire from the lighter’s tip quickly caught Jenny’s jacket, and soon enough, her entire body was ablaze. The team collectively stepped back, most of them standing behind Satan as they watched her burn. Only Akira and Miki dared to be at his sides.

“It fuckin,” Gabi tried so hard to whisper, “Smells awful.”

That actually turned up a corner of Satan’s mouth, “Burning bodies, whether Demonic or human,  _ never  _ smell good.”

There was a pause.

“Bruh, why do you know what a human body smells like when it burns?” Gabi asked.

Now that question turned up the other corner,  “The apocalypse has a lot of fire, Gabi.”

“Okay, that’s a logical, less creepy answer. Thank fuck. But also, somehow, that was the least disturbing answer I could have expected.”

Satan shook his head as let out a long, content sigh. Jenny’s words rang through his mind as he took Akira’s hand once more:

_ Lord Satan, you don’t need me anymore. _

In this moment, surrounded by eight genuine friends - and Michael - all with tears in their eyes, Satan started to grasp what she meant. And it gave him a sense of comfort that allowed him a yawn.

But then Miko brought up an excellent question, “Where are you gonna live now?”

Satan’s tired eyes blinked, “Uh... I... I have no idea.”

“WITH ME!” Akira screamed with the excitement of a child going to Disney World.

“Akira, are you gonna lodge everyone you know and love in my house?!” Miki asked.

Satan snorted.

Akira paused, “Yes. I need to collect all of my friends in one place. Wamu and Gabi are next.”

Satan snorted again.

Miki sighed, “Okay, okay, but only until Satan gets his own house! You’re gonna get your own house, right?”

“Well, of course,” Satan interrupted with a grimace, “I would not want to stay at your house longer than need be. Especially with that child running around.”

Miki raised an eyebrow, “Taro?”

“Yes,” Satan hissed, “Taro.”

Miko giggled.

“We brought the Mercedes, by the way,” Babo said, “So we don’t have to walk.”

Satan let out yet another sigh, this time of relief, “So I have five things to my name. A dragon plush, my pets, and a car.”

“Wait,” Michael mumbled, “Where are you pets? They weren’t at the penthouse.”

Satan held up a finger, “Well, foreseeing I would go there this evening, I transported them to the Makimura residence.”

“YOU WHAT?!” Miki yelled.

“I TRANSPORTED THEM TO YOUR HOUSE,’ Satan repeated as if Miki didn’t hear him.

“YOU TRANSPORTED A THIRTEEN-FOOT SNAKE TO MY HOUSE?! WITH MY PARENTS?!”

Satan bopped Miki’s head with John, “EVE IS A HERBIVORE, AND I AM TIRED OF ALL OF YOU DISRESPECTING HER. She is a WELL-TRAINED, DOCILE CREATURE THAT JUST WANTS TO EAT STRAWBERRIES.”

“We have strawberries at home!” Akira chirped.

“PERFECT!”

“DON’T HIT ME!” Miki took Miko’s braid and smacked Satan with it.

Satan smacked her back with John.

“No,” Miko got between them before light smacks went any further, “Let’s just. Get back to the car.”

Satan shook his head, “We can’t.”

“Why?” Miko asked.

“Do you really want to leave a burning body unattended?” Satan’s mind actually came up with something funny, and he couldn’t help but chuckle, “It’s as if you’ve never burned a body before, MIko!”

Miko laughed, “Well, no! I haven’t!”

“We have to stay here,” Satan turned back to Jenny, “Until she is reduced to dust.”

And they did. They stayed in that park, watching Jenny burn, until 4 am. Satan had to keep adding to the flames every once in a while, and even threw in some brush for good measure. Her body would burn and burn until she finally gone, so that no one ever knew she existed. Well, except for her bones. Apparently you can’t burn bones.

“What do we do with the bones?” asked Akira, one of the few people still awake.

Satan’s brow furrowed, “I’ll keep them in my car until I know what to do.”

“That sounds like the best way to invite unfriendly spirits,” Michael, who never slept, commented.

“Fuck off,” Satan growled, “I want unfriendly spirits. Maybe they can help me find Zennon.”

“So he really did cause the explosion?” Akira asked.

“Yes,” Satan nodded, “And I am gonna pull his two heads off and make him eat them.”

There was a pause.

“Makes sense,” Michael mumbled.

-

Sneaking in to the Makimura house at 4 am was surprisingly simple; Miki seemed to have a knack for it. She got them in and to their rooms without waking a single family member, and gave a quiet goodnight before going in to her own room. Since Satan didn’t have any pajamas to sleep in, Akira lent some of his own as the two got ready for bed. Wearing Akira's giant sweater and baggy sweatpants was probably the only great thing to happen to Satan that entire night.

“I probably won’t sleep,” Satan admitted, “But, don’t stay up for me. The sleep in your eyes tells me you feel very differently.”

Akira blinked hazily, “Okay,” he barely sounded coherent.

The two then worked themselves into Akira’s bed. It was a small piece of furniture - not nearly as large as Satan’s bed had been - and it didn’t have the copious amount of blankets Satan was used to, but it was big enough for them both to fit with only mild discomfort. Of course, that discomfort melted away the minute Akira locked his arms around Satan, cuddling in close.

“Babe.”

Satan nuzzled into Akira’s hair as he returned the hold, “Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Satan smiled, “I love you, too.”

“Goodnight, my morningstar.”

Satan stroked Akira’s hair as he closed his eyes, begging for sleep he probably wouldn’t get, “Goodnight, Aki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') If you cried during this chapter, don't worry. Even while editing, I too cried, even with the final proofread that I just finished.  
> So, if you wanna scream at me for all the very obvious reasons, drop by [my blog](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) and beat down the door to my ask box. Or just comment here! Either way.  
> And, as always, I'll see you guys next week! *sad finger guns*


	22. How to Cheer Up the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the day before, Satan has to pull himself together, but that’s easier said than done. However, with Akira’s help and a surprising intervention from the rest of the team, Satan finally understands the scope of the team’s care. He really did need them after all.

How does one cheer up the Devil? To most, it would be a very easy: just give the Devil the means to indulge in as much sin as possible, and they should be good to go. But that answer only fits the two-hooves Devil with a pitchfork that churches propagate in order to scare the masses. The actual Satan was much more complicated, and this was the issue Michael considered as he went out for his morning run.

Michael’s morning run served many purposes when it came to his experiences on Earth. It was a time to clear his head, get his blood running, and really survey the planet that God just let go. However, today it also served as a good time to search for Zennon, and a great time to think about how to help Satan. Because, to be honest, Michael had no idea how to help.

Satan’s remorse was something Michael had never known how to deal with. During the very first loop, so long ago, Michael had watched Satan crumble around Akira’s dead body for the first time, and since then, Michael hadn’t been sure who Satan was. Sure, when he was in Heaven, Satan was emotional and intuitive, but the emotions he expressed in Heaven were nowhere near the level of despair he expressed the first time Akira died. It was as if he was a completely different person for it, and it was that different aspect of his personality that befuddled Michael.

Because could Michael help someone he wasn’t sure he knew?

Michael considered this question as he returned to the boys’ apartment building. Although Michael had gotten the distance he wanted, he failed at thinking of a way to help Satan, and also failed at finding Zennon on his running route. He’d have to change his route tomorrow.

Pushing open the front doors, Michael made his way inside. He started towards the door to the stairwell, but paused when he saw someone emerge from the other side.

“Oh, Mike!” it was a bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Babo, “Morning!”

“Good morning,” Michael gave a small grin, “Heading to the recording studio?”

“Yup,” Babo closed the stairwell door, “Heading there, and then I’m thinking I’m gonna stop by the store. You need anything?”

Michael thought about it, “Not really. Thank you, though.”

“Yeah!” Babo nodded, but then paused.

Babo’s wider eyes narrowed. His body had been changed since becoming a Devilman, which was just to be expected at this point. His upper arms were much stronger, and his face was fuller, with wider eyes as white hair that resembled the feathers of his Devilman form was almost hidden under his hat. His changed eyes were almost haunting to see fill with such concentration.

“Yesterday was busy as SHIT!” Babo grunted, “So busy I almost forgot to ask you about something.”

Although Babo was obviously determined, he was trying to take on the conversation with a casual approach. He leaned on the wall, stuffing his hands into his pockets as his hat tipped back to show his face.

“Do you know an Angel with, like, six wings on their head?”

That was a very specific question that set off alarm bells in Michael’s head. Six wings? Uriel. Why did Babo see Uriel? When? Where? Did it have anything to do with the Demon attack yesterday evening?  _ What happened? _

“Yes,” Michael would not reveal Uriel’s name if he wasn’t asked, “Why?”

“Because,” Babo started as he concentrated on his words, “They talked to me through, like, a split human form thing before that whole Devilman thing happened, and they told me some disturbing shit that I think you need to know about.”

Disturbing? What words could Uriel have for Babo, let alone words that could be considered “concerning?”

“Have you told Satan about this?” Michael asked.

“Nah,” Babo shrugged, “We’re adults. I thought I should come to you first, since, you know, you’re the main one involved.”

Despite the entire situation - Michael’s numbered days, Satan’s tragedy, the mysteries surround God - Michael greatly appreciated hearing that Babo respected him like this. Babo respected Michael enough to come to him first. It almost hurt to think that Babo would be that ready to trust.

Michael gave a nod as he tried to remain calm, “Okay. Thank you, I really appreciate that. Now, what did the Angel say?”

“Said you  _ had  _ to stay down here,” Babo said, “Like, like someone was gonna come and take you away. Sounds really ominous if you ask me, and I think you need to be on the lookout.”

What? WHAT? Uriel wanted Michael to STAY? That made no sense. NO SENSE. Why would Uriel, an Angel very much under God’s influence, ever want to go against His wishes?! What?!

“They also said this loop was “impossible?” Not sure what they meant be “impossible,” but I guess the loop thing is in reference to the timeloops, right?”

Michael took a deep breath, “Most likely.”

“Right,” Babo nodded with certainty, “Do you got any idea what they’re talking about?”

He couldn’t tell them. Heaven would destroy them if they knew. He couldn’t tell Babo. Babo could be dead on the spot if he knew.

“No,” Michael scratched the back of his itchy head, “I gotta admit, I’m a little scared now! The fact an Angel came to tell you must mean it’s someone really dangerous.”

“See, that’s what I was thinking!” Babo agreed, “Either its a super high-ranking Demon, someone like Zennon, or it’s something else! Maybe even an Angel like Satan!”

Michael feigned fear, “Oh, geez, you’re right.”

“Yeah!” Babo gave a determined nod, “But don’t worry. We’d never let anybody take you somewhere you don’t wanna go. So not only should you keep a look out, but we’ll be keeping a lookout as well.”

They were willing to be on the lookout for someone coming after him. Humans were truly hopeless.

Babo grumbled, “But, listen, I don’t got much more time. Do you think we should tell Satan about this?”

Absolutely not.

“No, not right now,” Michael said, “Best not to worry Satan with a third problem. He’s coping with Jenny and wants to destroy Zennon, and that Demon war is still a thing. Isn’t that enough?”

Babo nodded with a sigh, “Yeah, you’re right. Life is kicking his ass. But once he’s better, we gotta let him know!”

Michael wouldn’t be here by then, so it didn’t matter anyway, “You’re right. We should.”

“Great!” Babo grinned, “Phew! I thought that convo was gonna be stressful! Anyway, I gotta go. Thanks for the talk!”

As Babo walked towards the front door, Michael smiled after, “Thank you for telling me first! I appreciate it.”

“You got it, man!”

And, with a wave, Babo made his way out of the building. Michael’s smile dropped the minute he was gone.

Uriel was going against God. Either that, or he was helping establish some sort of test. If it was the first one, then Uriel wasn’t going alone, and someone was leading him with what to do. He was part of a team, perhaps. If it was the second one, Michael would not fall for such silly antics. He has never failed one of God’s tests.

_ URIEL. _

There was no response.

_ URIEL, GET IN HERE, I KNOW  YOU CAN HEAR ME. _

_ Hello? Geez, you’re loud. _

_ Uriel,  _ Michael’s brow furrowed as he entered the stairwell,  _ What did you do with Babo? _

_ Who? _

_ The hat man? That you talked to yesterday?! What was up with THAT, HUH?  _ Michael began his ascent.

_ Geez, Michael, your English is suffering. It’s being around those boys, isn’t it? “What was up with that,” wow. _

_ Uriel, Babo saw you, _ Michael stomped for a few steps,  _ He saw you, and you spoke to him right before he was attacked by Demons. Explain yourself. NOW. _

_ Michael, I know not who this “Babo” is, and I have not spoken with any human for many, many years. You are wasting your energy yelling at me. _

_ Then who did Babo see?! _

_ I don’t know!  _ Michael could almost see Uriel start thinking, resting his head on a pair of hands as he contemplated the possibilities,  _ Perhaps a Demon disguised his or herself as me? It would be a great tactic in order to kill a human, especially considering Babo is one of your friends. He probably thought they were an Angel, and then the Demon lured him into a trap. Only thing is, your friend became a Devilman instead. _

_ That makes no sense!  _ Michael snapped,  _ Babo said you appeared as two people! Demons don’t know about that tactic! In fact, the only one that knows about the two-people split tactic is SATAN! What the hell?! _

_ Michael, you’re thinking too much. And don’t use cuss words with me. _

_ URIEL I- _

_ Just wait, you idiot. _

And with that, Uriel was gone. As always, he was cryptic, nearly useless, and left Michael frustrated. If Michael had more than five days, he’d go up and tell Uriel off right now, but he needed to spend his time wisely.

Thus, he calmed himself in the stairwell before going out on to his floor and into the apartment.

Wamu was laying on the couch, still in a big t-shirt and boxers. His long, lanky legs tipped off edge of  the couch as he played on his phone.

He then began the typical greeting, “What uuuuuuuuu-”

Michael matched his pitch, “Uuuuuuuuuuuu-”

The two sustained their notes as Michael walked towards the bathroom, patting the sweat off of his neck.

And then they both ended in unison, “-up?”

“Fuckin superb.”

Michael snorted as he went up to the sink, “Just finished my run, but I couldn’t see any signs of Zennon.”

“Shit,” Wamu growled, “Welp, you tried. We’ll just have to go out and look later.”

Michael started splashing his face with cold water before he asked, “Why not just go now?”

“Well, I’m about to go out with Miki.”

Michael hit his head on the faucet, “What?!”

“Shit, wait, not like that,” Wamu snorted, “Nah, Miki wants to go out and make Satan a care package or something, and I volunteered to help.”

A care package? What? What did that even mean?

“A care package?” Michael looked back to the living room.

“Yeah!” Wamu sat up on the couch to meet Michael’s gaze, “Like, you get a bunch of shit together for someone that will help them or that they’ll like, and then you give it to them! Wanna come help?”

Michael just learned what a care package was, and he had no idea what would help Satan. The chore even sounded boring, but it was either go and help make a care package or stay home bored. And Michael was tired of being home bored.

“Is everyone else really at the recording studio?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Wamu muttered, his brow furrowing, “Some of them gotta re-record their parts, and Babo wants to oversee it. Control freak.”

“Ah,” Michael nodded, walking back out into the living room, “But sure, I’ll come.”

Wamu grinned, “Nice! But. But hold up. Come over here first.”

Wamu got out of the couch and led Michael over to his room, leaving him in the doorway. For a second, Michael stood and waited, but then Wamu back out, his hand behind his back.

Michael blinked, “What’s happening?”

Wamu whipped out his hidden arm, and Michael had to resist his instincts in pulling Wamu into an armlock and shoving him into the floor. Instead, something was pulled over Michael’s head, and he looked up to see a hat brim shielding his eyes from the overhead light.

“What did you just put on my head?” Michael asked as he took it off.

“A hat,” Wamu responded mockingly.

Michael rolled his eyes before observing Wamu’s surprise. Indeed, it was a hat, a snapback in fact. The main hat was white, while the bill was covered in vibrant pink roses.

Michael’s eyes widened.

“Did this belong to someone?” Michael asked.

“No!” Wamu snorted, “Who in this apartment would wear roses, Mike? We bought it for you! We bought Satan a hat too, but it’s not a snapback like yours. See, we thought since you run with us more than you do with Akira and them, that gettin you a snapback would help you fit with the crew! Sort of an official “part of the squad” thing, if you get me.”

Michael looked over the hat as a smile spread across his lips, “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Wamu chirped.

Michael had to wear this immediately. The idea that someone would buy something for him made him giddy, so he would have to wear it every day for the rest of the week.

“Okay, okay, it’s gotta match!” Michael chirped.

“Huh?” Wamu asked.

“I have to have a pink for this!” Michael grinned to Wamu, “I know I have the exact same pink at least twice!”

Michael then turned as he trotted over to his suitcase in the far corner of the living room. The suitcase was large, with metal tracings to keep it sturdy, and it was made from pink plastic, because of course it was. Michael kneeled down, opening it up to reveal all of his clothing, organized neatly and by color within the confines of the case.

“Roses, roses roses,” Michael mumbled.

He then began to search for a similar pink to the one on his hat. He picked up stacks of clothes - making sure not to ruin his organization - as he meticulously searched through each shade of pink he owned, trying to find the exact same shade.. It had to match perfectly, or just the idea of it being off-color would bother him all day. However, after surrounding himself with stacks, he finally found the proper shirt.

“HERE!” Michael triumphantly held up a crop-top with spaghetti straps that tied behind his neck, “PERFECT!”

Wamu walked up to the edge of clothing stacks, “You take fashion and shit very seriously, huh?”

Michael pulled out his makeup kit with glee, and he spoke without thinking, “It’s all I have.”

He then whirled around, his face turning red as he met Wamu’s gaze. He didn’t mean to say that. He didn’t mean to say that.  _ He didn’t mean to say that. _

“We, uh,” Wamu shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, “We don’t have to talk about that if you don’t want.”

“Uh, no,” Michael quickly reloaded his suitcase, his palms sweating, “No, I’d rather we didn’t talk about that, or even mention it. Let’s just. Let’s just act like I never said it.”

“Alright, alright,” Wamu sounded fine with it.

“Good,” MIchael closed the case and picked up his shirt and makeup, “Thank you, again, for the hat. I’ll be back out in a bit.”

“You got it.”

Michael then quickly shuffled to the bathroom door before closing it behind him. Why did he say that so suddenly? What was happening to him?! To reveal such a deep emotion in four words, to spill a part of himself so quickly! This felt so unnerving, so disturbing that Michael had to clutch at his chest as he sat on the commode next to the sink.

His brow furrowed as he gazed over to his hat and shirt,  _ How can humans change us so easily? _

-

Even with a sweater, a pair of sweatpants, winter socks,  _ and  _ Akira’s bedsheet completely wrapped around him, somehow, Satan was still cold. Freezing cold, and it was because the Makimura’s left their air so low. Satan hated it. He hated not having his clothes, or his thermal blankets, or his big, warm bed to cuddle in. Now, all he had was his cats, his snake, a car full of guns, and a plush dragon, which he held tightly in his arms as he hid in Akira’s bed. After all, why would he ever want to go downstairs?

The Makimuras were there.

Indeed, the entire Makimura family was home at the moment, and they were so loud that they had kept Satan from dozing off. It must have been the bustling of a family’s early morning routine that had them moving about, but Satan wanted no part of it. He didn’t have a school to go to or friends to go see. Well, actually, he did have friends, he just wasn’t in the mood to see them.

He snuggled his head into John as he tried to fall asleep once again. However, his attention turned when he heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs. The footsteps didn’t carry much weight, and in fact, they skittered across the floor like an excited puppy. Was it, perhaps, Tako? After all, Satan was surrounded by Eve, Lucille, and Samuel in an attempt to cozy himself, but none of them were warm enough to assist. Maybe Tako was looking for his friends?

No.

It was a boy. A small, fuzzy-haired kid with sparkling eyes. He peered around the doorway, his small fingers grasping the old wood as an excited foot tap could be heard in the hallway.

“Hi Ryo!” he chirped.

Satan legitimately forgot his name was supposed to be Ryo at this point.

“Hello,” Satan grumbled from under the blankets, as only his eyes poked out from his slightly warm encasing, “Who are you?”

“Uh. I’m Taro!” the kid said, “We met!”

Although Satan didn’t remember meeting this gremlin, he did not argue.

“I’m not in a good mood,” Satan mumbled, “So what do you want, Taro?”

“Uh, uh, I’m not supposed to be up here,” Taro glanced back before looking to Satan, “But I heard about your mom!”

Mom. Akira was just calling Jenny his mom to those that saw him as a human. Seemed fitting.

Satan has to close his eyes, as he refused to shed a tear in front of such a leech. The leech’s footsteps then made their way to the bedside, and Satan opened his eyes blearily to see Taro staring at him.

“So here!” Taro held out some type of toy.

It was an action figure.

The figure was muscular and blue-skinned, with a winged mask covering half of its face. Two red lines came down from its red-lined eyes, and all it wore as clothing was a dark blue pair of underwear that was held up by a belt with a large red letter D as a buckle. On its back were two, large bat wings that were surprisingly poseable, just like the rest of the figure, but the question remained.

“Why are you giving this to me?” Satan mumbled as he snaked a hand out from under his blankets to take it, “What even is it?”

Taro gasped, “You don’t know Devilman?!”

What?

Satan felt a bolt of lightning shoot through his spine as he sprang up in the bed, “Devilman?!”

Lucille and Samuel scrambled off to who-knows-where as Eve lifted up her head in mild annoyance.

“Yeah!” Taro grinned, “Devilman always saves the day against those Demons! So I thought I’d give him to you! To protect you!”

Although Taro’s heart was kind, that hardly mattered. Someone not only knew the concept of Devilmen, but had made... A character?! Someone made a fictional character resembling a Devilman! As Satan looked over the figure, he started to notice it was similar to Akira. This. This was Akira.

This was a cartoonish, colorful Akira.

“Anyway, I gotta get ready for school,” Taro trotted out, “But I hope you like him!”

Satan stared at the figure as his headwings popped out. Soon, a bubble carried a screaming Taro back in to the room, but no one could hear Taro’s screams through the bubble’s casing.

“Stop screaming,” Satan mumbled, “The bubble’s mine.”

Taro stopped screaming, so Satan released him and let him fall on to the bed.

Taro’s mouth was hanging open, “How did you do that?!”

Satan was borderline ignoring him, “They’re my powers, child.”

“Are you a Devilman too? Like me and my sister?!”

Satan’s heart stopped. He then gazed up to the small boy in front of him, yet Taro seemed unphased. It was as if Taro had just told Satan his favorite class or something.

“You’re a Devilman?” Satan whispered.

“Yeah!” Taro grinned.

“How have you been eating?!” Satan demanded, his heart now racing.

“Miki’s brought me and Akira food for weeks!” Taro started pulling at Akira’s sheets boredly, “Miki always gets the biggest stake, though, meanie.”

Had Taro ever been a Devilman before?! Satan had no idea. Apparently keeping track with the Makimura family on a personal level was actually much more important than Satan had realized.

“But are you a Devilman too?!” Taro would not let his query go unanswered.

“Uh,” keep to the lie, “I am.”

Taro’s eyes lit up, “WHAT KIND?! What can you do?!”

This is absolutely not where Satan had wanted this conversation to go, “Don’t you have, like, school to go to?”

“You just made a bubble!” Taro pouted, “And you have wings on your head like Akira does! You gotta be able to do other cool stuff!”

Wait, Taro knew what Akira’s Devilman form looked like? Had Taro not made the connection that this figurine looked exactly like Akira?! Had Taro not fucking connected that this figure and its name were almost the exact same as his adopted brother?!

Humans really are dumb from a young age.

But a voice barked through the room, saving Satan from further conversation, “TARO!”

Both Satan and Taro looked to the door, and Satan sighed in relief when he saw his knight in shining armor at the door: Akira. Akira had on the same boxers he went to bed with, but had added a metal band t-shirt in the meantime. He had attempted to comb his hair at some point, but that wasn’t saying much with Akira’s wiry mane.

“You gotta go to school!” Akira snapped at Taro, “And did you wake Satan?!”

The shining armor fell off Satan’s knight, revealing the true buffoon that he had somehow fallen in love with. The buffoon, upon realizing his error, slowly closed his mouth and curled his lips in. Satan’s headwings slumped at the sides of his head.

Taro whipped back around to look at Satan, “YOU'RE SATAN?!”

“Taro, come on!” Akira snapped.

Akira quickly shuffled into the room, setting down what he was carrying and picking up Taro to carry him out. Satan glanced over to the end of the bed to see that Akira had been carrying a tray of breakfast. A nice cup of milk sat next to a bagel with cream cheese, a spinach omelet, two scrambled eggs, and a small cup of various berries. Although Satan wasn’t starving, per say, that omelet looked delicious.

“Hey, babe!”

Satan watched his buffoon come back into his room.

“I’m,” Akira put his hands on his hips, “I’m an idiot.”

Satan rolled his eyes, “I already knew that, sweetheart.”

Akira gave a sheepish grin before perking up, “But I got this!”

Akira sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling up the breakfast tray, “It was my mom’s turn to make breakfast, so I had her make some for you, too! I mean, if you’re hungry. But you should eat.”

Satan sighed, “If I must.”

“You must,” Akira took a fork and stuck it into a blackberry, “Open up!”

Satan blinked, “What?”

“Open up!” Akira repeated, “I’ll feed you, if you want!”

Satan’s cold heart heated up at seeing Akira’s smile, just as it always did. He gave a small sigh  and a little nod.

“Fine,” Satan said with the most affection he could.

Akira’s grin grew, “Then open up!”

Satan opened his mouth just enough to fit a blackberry through, and Akira popped the fruit in. The blackberry’s sour flavor gushed into Satan’s mouth, and he happily chewed on the berry. Akira lifted up his fork, this time with a piece of banana, and Satan ate that as well.

Soon, Satan was happily laying back in bed as Akira fed him his entire meal. The only parts of the breakfast Satan wouldn’t eat were the strawberries, and that’s simply because he passed them to Eve, whose head had now rested atop his. Eventually, Samuel and Lucille returned to the scene, and tried to steal parts of Satan’s breakfast as well. Akira had to hold the tray above his head just to get them to back off.

Finally, they were down to the eggs. Satan took the tray from Akira, which instantly got the pets to back off, and started eating them.

“Tell Hisa I said thank you,” Satan commented between bites.

Akira nodded, “Gotcha. Uh, can I, like, say something?”

Satan gazed up, “Honey, of course you can. I’m not going to bite your head off for speaking.”

“Well, no it’s not that,” Akira scratched the back of his head, “It’s about you.”

Satan’s wings fluttered, “What about me?”

“You look adorable in my clothes.”

Satan’s wings fluttered faster as he blushed, “Thank you.”

It was all he could say. The fact that any part of him could be found cute right now was only confirmation that Akira was his one and only.

“But how are you feeling?” Akira asked, “Did you sleep any?”

“Not a wink,” Satan mumbled, “I dozed off a few times, but I didn’t move into REM.”

“REM?” Akira asked, “You mean, like, REM Speedwagon?”

Satan stared at Akira for what felt like an eternity. Akira was so fucking stupid sometimes, but every dumb comment only made Satan love him more. The REM Speedwagon comment just made Satan want to kiss him right then and there.

“N, no, sweetheart,” Satan snickered, “REM stands for rapid eye movement, a part of the sleep cycle where your body prepares for a deep, restful sleep.”

“OH!” Akira’s eyes sparkled as he nodded, “Okay! But, oh. I’m sorry you didn’t sleep.”

“It’s fine,” Satan shook his head, “Having your company throughout the night was very helpful, though. At least I wasn’t alone.”

Akira smiled as he gave Satan’s cheek a small peck. Judging by Akira’s breath, he hadn’t brushed his teeth yet.

“Gross,” Satan mumbled.

“What?” Akira asked.

“Brush your teeth, you goblin,” Satan snickered.

“Oh?” Akira asked, “You don’t like my breath, do you?”

“No,” Satan moved his head away.

Akira took in a deep breath, and Satan instantly knew that gross breath was about to be pointed at him. Satan tried to move the tray so that he could hide under Akira’s covers, but it was too late, as Akira puffed his morning breath over Satan’s face.

Satan coughed, covering his mouth, “Brush your teeth! You smell like a skunk took residence in your esophagus!”

Akira snorted, “Well, you don’t smell like fresh flowers either!”

Satan grimaced from under his hands, “Fuck off. I know I need a bath. It’s just... I haven’t wanted to move since I got up.”

“But you gotta move!” Akira moved the now empty breakfast tray off Satan’s lap, “Come on! Let’s go get you a bath!”

Lets? Both? Both of them?!

“Wait!” Satan’s hands were taken by Akira as the former was pulled out of his bed, “Are you getting a bath with me?!”

“Yeah!” Akira chirped as he led Satan into the hall, “Our bathtub is a good size! I mean, it’s not anything like your hot tub, but we should both fit!”

“You-you-you-” Satan was losing control of his thoughts, “You want to bathe with me?!”

“Yeah!” Akira chirped again, but then he paused, “Do you not want to? I’m sorry! I hadn’t-”

“No, it’s not that I-”

“I hadn’t thought about you not wanting-”

“Oh no I WANT-”

Satan and Akira both went silent, gazing at each other with full blushes. Satan’s headwings nervously flipped at the sides of his head.

“AKIRA!” Miki yelled from the first floor, “MOM AND DAD ARE OUT, TARO’S AT SCHOOL, AND I’M HEADING OUT! DON’T BE TOO NAUGHTY WHILE I’M GONE!”

Satan’s hands started sweating as Akira glared at the stairwell.

“GO AWAY!” Akira yelled.

Miki laughed before the front door slammed shut. Lucille rubbed past Akira and Satan’s legs as she moved past them.

“So, you’re okay?” Akira asked.

“I’m, I’m, I’m fine,” Satan mumbled.

They then entered the bathroom. It wasn’t really impressive, with neutral grey tiles covering the walls, ceilings, and floors, and the bathtub, sink, and commode was lined in a neutral pink porcelain. It was basically like the out-of-focus background of a very bland photo, but the bathtub was large enough to fit two.

“Okay!” Akira kneeled down and started the water, “Make it extra warm!”

Satan wrapped his arms around himself as his wings fluttered nervously. He really wasn’t worried about stripping in front of Akira, or the actual bath that was about to take place, but rather he was concerned about Akira being naked. In front of him. That was a thing that was about to happen. He had seen Akira naked many times before, and all those times were okay, but this was intimate. This was extremely intimate. And intimacy would never stop scaring Satan.

“Feel the water, babe,” Akira stood up and backed away from the tub, “See if you like the temp.”

Satan walked over and kneeled down, just as Akira had, and placed his hand under the faucet. Indeed, the water was very warm, but Satan turned it just a bit further up. Akira reached by him and felt the water again.

“Feels good!” Akira said.

“Good,” Satan nodded.

As Satan got up and turned around, he was immediately met by Akira taking his shirt off. Satan’s headwings instinctually went to cover his face, but he flared them back out, trying to hide his nervousness as he reached for his own sweatshirt. He was Satan! He should’ve be nervous! Then why did his stomach feel like a mess of butterflies? They both stripped down in silence, with Satan staring intently at the tips of his wings as he did so. He would not blush. He would not blush. He would not blush.

If anything, he realized, this was a great way to help keep him distracted from his own turmoil. For the past half hour, Jenny had been the farthest thing from his mind. Maybe Akira was doing that on purpose? Could Akira be doing this on purpose?! He may be a class-A dumbass, but Akira did have emotional intelligence beyond anything Satan could think of. Maybe Akira was doing all this just to make him feel better.

And that thought made Satan smile like an idiot as he folded in his headwings.

“Let’s get bubbles!” Akira said as he reached into a cabinet,

Satan looked over and stole a glance at Akira’s butt before asking,  “How will that help us get clean?”

“It won’t!” Akira grinned as he brought over a bottle, “It’s just fun!”

He squirted the bubble mixture into the tub as it was being filled, and the pressure from the faucet caused the bathtub’s water to disappear under a thick, bountiful layer of fluffy bubbles.

“Wonderful,” Satan almost whispered.

“YEAH!” Akira stepped in, “Come on, babe!”

Satan, too, stepped in to the tub, and they both sat in the bubbles. Since the tub wasn’t that large, their legs locked near the center, and the touch of their legs made Satan blush at the tips of his cheeks. Yet, he still smiled, glad to feel Akira’s skin against his. Satan then scooped his hands into the fluff, lifting a handful of bubbles and blowing them towards Akira. As if a cat, Akira started batting at the flying bubbles, popping them with his hands. They both did this back and forth a few times before Satan remembered why they were really there.

“Where’s the shampoo?” Satan asked.

“OH! Right,” Akira seemed depressed that they had to actually bathe now, but he still pulled out the shampoo bottle to hand over.

Satan took the bottle with a smirk, “So you know you smell worse than me?”

Akira frowned, “NO! I just... Want you to scrub my head. It’s itchy.”

Satan giggled as Akira moved towards him.

“Well, hang on!” Satan stopped him, “We have to dunk under the water first. Get our heads wet.”

“Oh!” Akira nodded, “Okay on three! One!”

“Two!”

“Three!”

They both dunked their heads under the water just long enough to get their heads wet, and they both came back up just as quick.

Akira shook the extra water off his head,“Okay!”

“Turn your back to me,” Satan said, and Akira did so as he sat in front of his boyfriend, “There you go.”

Satan poured out the shampoo into his hand. He then lathered up the shampoo between both of his hands before beginning to work it into Akira’s hair. His scrubbing fingers gently worked between Akira’s black, choppy, locks, getting in to his scalp and helping make sure his head was clean. As he did so, he felt Akira lean back into him, and Satan couldn’t help but smile at the warm body that now laid contentedly against him. It didn’t feel sexual. It didn’t feel weird. It just felt normal, soft, and comforting.

“Akira,” Satan whispered.

“Mm hmm,” Akira sounded like he was going to fall asleep.

Satan leaned down to his ear seductively and whispered in a low, deep tone, “Where’s the conditioner?”

Akira grumbled, “What the fuck?”

Satan giggled.

“I don’t need conditioner,” Akira sat back and turned around to speak, but then his eyes got wide, “YOU LOOK LIKE A WET PUPPY.”

Satan blinked, “Wha-”

“You look like a wet puppy!” Akira took Satan’s face, “What the hell, how are you cute like this? You’re cute in fuckin every situation it’s almost MADDENING YOU’RE SO CUTE!”

And that’s when it clicked. Akira wasn’t just keeping Satan distracted. Akira was purposefully working his ass off to make Satan feel better the only way he knew how: by having a good time himself. Akira really had heard him. Akira had really heard how much he meant to Satan, how his happiness was so important, so he was being as happy as he could to make Satan feel better.

Clever bastard.

Without warning, Satan took Akira’s face and kissed him. He was so happy that Akira was receptive, so glad Akira loved him, that tears formed in his eyes.

“I’M SORRY!” Akira took Satan’s hands, “I didn’t mean to call you cute! You’re hot! Amazing! Beautiful? I’m lost!”

Satan laughed through his tears, “No, no, honey. It’s not you. I’m just... So glad to have you.”

Akira let out a sigh, “Good, because for a moment I thought I wasn’t supposed to call you cute or something.”

Satan chuckled, “Honey, you can stop calling me cute when I’m dead.”

Akira’s brow furrowed, “But you can’t die.”

Satan raised an eyebrow.

“Oh,” Akira mumbled, “That... That was the joke.”

Satan took Akira’s face again, “You fucking moron,” and kissed him once more.

They sat in the water for a bit until Satan calmed down, and then they continued on with their bath. Akira didn’t need shampoo, so it was Satan’s turn to have his hair washed, and after instructing Akira on how to wash long hair, they both washed one another. There may have been a few wet kisses exchanged, and even some splashes, but they both eventually got out of the tub together.

“I’m being censored by the bubbles.”

Satan glanced over to see a large group of bubbles sitting on Akira’s crotch, “How tragic.”

Akira choked on the air, and Satan couldn’t help but snicker.

“Do you seriously not want me to see your dick?” Satan asked, “Or is it my wet, naked body that has you all choked up?”

Akira glared, his face redder that a tomato, “Fuck off.”

Satan’s snicker became a cackle. Akira then threw a towel at Satan’s head, and it flopped over Satan’s face.

“Why are you scared of being horny?” Satan asked, pulling the towel off and drying his hair.

“I’m not... Scared of it!” Akira started drying his hair, “I just... I have a plan.”

Satan started drying off his shoulders as his eyebrows furrowed, “A plan?”

“I didn’t want to tell you, but,” Akira frowned, “I don’t want our first time to be just... Spur of the moment.”

Satan’s hands dropped to his sides, the towel falling with them, “What?”

“When I have sex with you!” Akira looked on in determination as he dried his armpits, “Our first time needs to be, like, special!”

Special?

“What does that even mean?” Satan asked as he dried off his breasts.

“It means I want us to have a great date or night together, then we go back to whatever room, and then, like, I pull out a bunch of candles and set them around the bedroom while you’re taking a shit or something, and you come in and it’s romantic!”

Satan couldn’t stop a small giggle from escaping his lips, “Why?!”

“Because you’ve waited for so long!” Akira wildly flailed his arms to accentuate his point, “And, like, I wanna make it special! Jenny helped make our confessions special in that weird tub, and our first kiss was special because of her too! I wanna continue that on! For both her and you!”

Why was Akira this sweet? Sometimes Satan didn’t feel like he deserved such kindness, yet here Akira was, being sweeter than a chocolate cake.

Satan’s eyes teared up, “So you realize she did that for us?”

“Yeah!” Akira rolled his eyes, “I thought it was obvi- BABE, DON’T CRY AGAIN!”

Satan blinked the tears away as he sighed, going back to drying off his stomach, “I’m glad you realized it too, is all.”

There was an awkward silence as they both finished drying themselves off. Satan didn’t want to speak, because he was afraid of crying again, and Akira didn’t speak because he didn’t want to make Satan cry. Being so emotionally volatile, so easily triggered was beginning to take a toll on Satan’s confidence, but he would persevere. After all, he did have Akira, even if his boyfriend was nervous to speak. After getting dry, they they both headed up the stairs to Akira’s room in silence. There, Akira handed Satan a new sweatshirt and sweatpants, and Akira put on a pair of shorts.

“So,” Satan mumbled as he sat on the bed, “You want it to be special.”

Akira gave a determined grin, “Yeah! I want to sweep you off your feet and everything! And I have a plan for that, too, but you’ll have to wait to see about that one.”

“I didn’t even know it could be special,” Satan admitted.

Akira froze, “What?!”

“Demons don’t treat sex that way,” Satan explained, “To Demons, sex is instinctual, necessary. It gets an itch scratched, and that’s it. So, to you, it can be an event?”

“Yeah!” Akira sat at Satan’s side, “You’ve... Had sex with a Demon? What’s that like?”

“He was my friend with benefits, yes,” Satan set his head on his hand, “And it was... Violent.”

“Violent?” Akira asked, “Like, uh, BDSM?”

Satan chuckled, “No. With Demons, sex is a fight. A fight for control, for dominance. Like I said, it’s much more instinctual for them to need sex rather than desire it, so their sexual prowess is based on what most of their life is: survival and aggression.”

“So, you fought a Demon to have sex with him?” Akira asked.

“No,” Satan rolled his eyes, “The Demon fought to have sex with me. He always lost, though, even if he always thought he could overpower me.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed, “Who?”

Satan raised a brow, “So you finally dare ask?”

“I’ve been patient,” Akira said, “Now, I can’t let it go. Who?”

“Amon,” Satan lifted a finger and poked Akira’s chest, “The Demon that now inhabits your body.”

Akira’s eyes grew wide. Then they narrowed again. Then his mouth pursed in concentration, but then he frowned. In front of Satan’s very own eyes, Akira went through the five stages of confusion in a matter of seconds.

“Why,” Akira finally mumbled, “Did you have a Demon you’ve slept with fuse with me?”

“Because, Amon was the Champion of the Demons,” Satan explained, “He is one of the most powerful fighters of all Demonkind, and has many capabilities that other Demons don’t. It just so happens that he took interest in me at the same time.”

“So you fused him with me because he was strong?” Akira inquired, “Not because you slept with him?”

“Exactly,” Satan nodded.

There was a pause.

“Was he good?”

Satan’s eyes narrowed, “Good at what?”

“You know!” Akira scratched the back of his head.

“Akira,” Satan mumbled, “You are eighteen years old. You can say “fucking” if you want to.”

In a moment of annoyance, Akira yelled out, "FUCKING, OKAY. WAS HE, AMON, THE FUCKMASTER?”

Satan snorted, “Wha-”

“WAS AMON, THE MASTER OF FUCKERY, THE FUCKING MASTER OF FUCKING?”

Satan laughed, “Ak-Aki-”

“FUCK FUCK FUCK, DID YOU TWO FUCK? DID HE FUCK YOU GOOD?”

Satan cackled, “Akira, please! Please stop!”

“Akira?”

Satan’s heart dropped and the look of horror that came over Akira’s face was unparalleled, and he had to cover his mouth so he wouldn’t keep laughing. It was as if God was standing behind Akira with a gun to his head, and Akira just wasn’t ready to die. He’d probably die, anyway, considering who had just spoken.

Satan gulped, “Akira.”

Akira met Satan’s gaze.

“Your mother is still here.”

Akira turned as if he was in a horror movie, “Hi, mom!”

Satan buried his now burning face into his sweaty hands, still trying not to laugh. Sure, he was probably in trouble too, but Akira’s expression was worth over a million dollars.

Hisa’s voice was pure bewilderment, “Well, you know, I’ve decided to just... Let go of what I just... Heard.”

Akira tried to speak, “Thank-”

But Hisa interrupted him, “Never mention it. Anyway, the reason I came up here is because Miki stopped by with a gift for Ryo!”

A gift?

Satan lifted his head to see Hisa carry in a large box. Although the box was a typical shipping box, it had a big, red bow stuck to the top of it, and the shipping label on the side was scribbled over with black sharpie marker. There was also some large piece of paper that was stuck to the side.

Hisa set the box down in front of Satan’s bare feet, “She says there’s a note in it that lists everything inside! Isn’t she a sweetheart?!”

Satan forgot to breathe as he gazed at the box. It was so tall that it almost went past his knee, and if Hisa had to carry it with two hands, it must be decently heavy. Although, Hisa is a fragile woman, so perhaps that wasn’t so.

“She is!” Akira chirped, “Thanks mom!”

“Of course!” Hisa turned to make her way out of the room, “Now, I’ll go feed Lucy and Sammy! Don’t you worry, Ryo!”

All Satan could do was listen to her feet walk out as he gazed at the box.

“Wow!” Akira exclaimed, “This is a LOT OF STUFF!”

Akira took the paper from the top of the box, “Let’s see what inside!”

Satan started pulling at the masking tape as Akira began.

“There’s three pairs of fuzzy socks, two pairs of thermal pants, three sweaters, two bras, three pairs of underwear, a month’s supply of coffee, two coffee mugs, a Keurig, one bag of cat food - which I guess mom has downstairs - a phone charger, a laptop charger, a beanie, a set of makeup from Sephora - why would Miki get you expensive shit, she doesn’t use expensive shit - a trenchcoat, a pair of earplugs for my snoring - which she legit wrote - a thermal blanket, and a set of three photos. Wonder what the photos are?”

Satan paused, “How do you know Sephora is expensive?”

“Miki bitches about it,” Akira replied.

Satan had gotten into the box at this point, and at the top of everything, he saw those three photos, and they were all from the beach trip. The first was the gazebo mishap, where Satan had photobombed his own photo with Akira, Miki, and Miko. The second one must have been a candid shot Miki got while looking for her towels, as the entire team was out playing in the water, with Satan clinging to Akira as he motioned for Akira to charge at Wamu and Gabi. The last one was a shot that Miki had begged the team to take with her, a big group selfie they had taken on the beach before they got into the car to go home. Each photo was framed in a cheap, dollar-store frame that Miki had probably picked up just that morning, but Satan didn’t care.

Miki did something right for once, and it made Satan’s heart warm, even if he hated it.

“Aww,” Akira picked up the second frame, “Miki really outdid herself, didn’t she?”

Satan took the last photo as he looked at the team, all smiling up together. It was then that Jenny’s words hit him one last, fateful time:

_ You don’t need me anymore. _

No, he didn’t. Yes, it would take him time to get over Jenny. Yes, he would hurt, he would grieve, and probably cry on and off for days, but in the end, Jenny was absolutely right, just as she had always had been.

He really didn’t need her anymore, and this picture he was now looking at was enough to prove that. His heart swelled with the emotions he had been suppressing since last night as his eyes began to water again. He brought his sleeve up and wiped off his cheek as he looked at the team that was smiling back at him. His friends. His family.

Shit.

“You are my family,” Satan mumbled.

Akira looked over, “Huh?”

“After all this time, I just wanted you,” Satan realized, “But what I needed was all of you.”

There was a small silence, but then Akira sniffed. Satan looked up to see tears in Akira’s eyes.

“Shit, babe,” Akira smiled as a tear ran down his cheek, “That must be... Awesome.”

Satan gazed back to the box, “It sure is.”

He then started sorting through all the things that it contained.

“By the way,” Akira said, “This note isn’t just from Miki. It says Miki, Wamu, and Michael, and they all signed it, too-”

Satan suddenly felt like a child as he pulled up one of the bras, “HALLOWEEN!”

“What?” Akira asked.

“LOOK!” Satan showed Akira the bra, “It has two skeleton hands looking like they’re gonna hold my boobs! FUCK the team knows me so well, this is the BEST thing I’ve ever seen!”

Akira laughed as Satan peeled off Akira’s sweater and pulled the bra on.

“LOOK!” Satan proudly showed off his new bra, giddy with how silly it was.

“Babe, that,” Akira shook his head, “Is the best thing you’ve ever worn. It fits great, too.”

“Wait,” Satan faltered slightly, “How did they know my bra size?”

Akira replied in a very exaggerated voice, “I have! No idea!”

Satan looked back up to him with a huge grin.

“I definitely have no idea!” Akira shrugged dramatically, “I guess it was just! Fate!”

Satan pulled himself up far enough that he could kiss Akira on the cheek. His boyfriend giggled.

“You’re welcome, babe.”

Satan sat back down.

“FUCK they know me so well!” Satan continued looking through his box of goodies, “FUCK ME UP! They also gave me a Halloween sweater! AH! And the coffee is dark roast?! How did they KNOW THAT?! AKIRA THIS FUCKING MUG HAS A SNAKE FOR A HANDLE FUCKIN LOOK AT IT!”

Satan’s heart was flying as he kept looking at all of his new goodies. Every gift was worth a million dollars, even if it only came from the dollar store for less than ninety-nine cents, and he wanted to wear every new piece of clothing and drink every cup of coffee right that second. As he searched, he pulled on the beanie, the socks, and the trenchcoat, trying to keep himself warm as he thoroughly enjoyed his goofy bra. But the cold started getting to him half way through. How could he stay warm without getting a shirt?

Wait a minute.

“AKIRA!” Satan crawled across the bedroom to the corner with an outlet, “HAND ME THE KEURIG!”

Akira rushed over with the Keurig as if it was the most important thing in the world. He then set it down, and Satan plugged it into the wall.

Satan took the water reserve off the back of the coffee brewer, “I NEED WATER! AKI, PUT A CUP UNDER THERE! NOT ONE OF THE MUGS.”

Satan then took the reserve to the bathroom, filling it with water before running back in. Akira had taken one of his few solo cups that he had around his room and put it under the Keurig, perfect for its purpose. Satan put the reserve back in as he sat down in the floor.

“Okay, first we gotta clean it out,” Satan turned on the Keurig and hit one of the brew buttons, allowing water to filter through, and once it was done he took the cup out, “AKI! Dump this!”

Akira took the solo cup without question to dump it. Satan, meanwhile, took his snake-handle mug and put it under the spout. He then loaded the Keurig with a k-cup before shutting it with determination.

“CAFFEINE!” Satan declared as he slammed his finger on the brew button.

Just the smell of coffee made Satan feel better as he watched his coffee brew. It only took a moment or two, and there it was: Satan’s first new cup of coffee.

“YES!” Satan pulled it out, “Akira!”

Akira ran back in, “What?!”

“THIS IS HOT AS HELL,” Satan drank it straight, “Mmm, and it so good.”

Akira sat down on the floor next to him, concern etched into his brow, “Won’t that burn your tongue?”

“No!” Satan chirped, “I’m used to the flames of Hell, sweetheart! Coffee is nothing compared to them.”

“Is Hell really that hot?” Akira asked.

Satan thought about it, because technically, that wasn’t true, “Well, in some parts, yes, but in other parts no. The top of Hell burns with the flames of judgement, but the bottom is coated in ice.”

“Ice?” Akira asked, “Is that why you’re so cold?”

Satan’s head whipped around to meet Akira gaze, and there was a pause before he spoke, “You just have these. Tiny moments where you connect the dots, and honestly I’m always impressed when you do. But yes, it is. I encase myself in the ice until I re-emerge as a human. As Ryo.”

Akira pondered, “Why Ryo?”

Satan blinked, “Huh?”

“Why did you choose the name Ryo? Like, why not change your name up?”

Satan blinked again, “Uh. Because.”

“Because why?” Akira repeated.

“BECAUSE!” Satan reached up, pulling John off the bed, “Ryo is one of the best names I’ve ever come up with! Remember the last time I named something?”

Akira snickered, “Seriously?”

“SERIOUSLY!” Satan held John close as he sipped from his coffee, “Ryo Asuka is such a... Nice name. It flows well. It’s the only time I’ve ever been able to name anything, and the name belongs to myself. Sometimes I think it’s a curse that I can’t name things, like its God’s way of telling me I can never have anything for myself.”

There was a pause.

“Sorry,” Satan mumbled, “That got a little too person-”

“Stop.”

Satan looked up to Akira with a furrowed brow, “Excuse me?”

“Don’t apologize for sharing with me!” Akira’s brow furrowed, “Babe, you could tell me you have diarrhea, and I don’t give a shit! Well, in that case I guess I do give a shit, but-”

“AKIRA, THAT’S GRO-”

“THE POINT. IS. You can tell me anything! There isn’t anything too personal between us!” Akira smiled despite his terrible example, “So don’t apologize.”

Satan shook his head, “Are you sure?”

If Akira was sure, he’d get to hear more of Satan’s thoughts. And that could be interesting.

“Of course!” well, this boy was about to get an earful.

“Okay,” Satan turned himself to Akira, still holding his mug, “So, I have a theory abou-”

“Babe, I have to say, that is the most iconic look you’ve ever worn.”

Satan paused, looking down at his trenchcoat, bra, and sweatpants, “It sure is,” and then looked back up, “But anyway, listen. I have a theory on Michael. I have a theory on him and what’s going on in Heaven, and I have a theory about everything.”

Akira turned to Satan, his expression serious, “Alright. Tell me.”

“I don’t think Michael is the only one that God is losing control over,” Satan began, “I think the whole universe is breaking from his grasp.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed, “Explain?”

“Think about it!” Satan took a swig of his coffee, “The fact that any of you followed me into that Sabbath, the fact that you’ve all survived up until now! The simple idea that Miki will put up with even HALF of my bullshit is on its own proof that this universe is changing beyond what God wants it to be! Miki has always been your weakness, my weakness, but now-” Satan smacked the box, “She is a strength, even if I hate her, and she probably hates me!”

“Oh no,” Akira nodded, “She hates you.”

“Good,” Satan nodded back, “But none of this should be happening, and Michael proved that to me back when he first arrived here! He said, and I quote, “I came down here by myself.” He decided to do something on his own accord. He’s never done that. He didn’t even do that when we were growing up. He is just the largest sign of God’s power breaking, but all along, there have been signs everywhere!”

“But why now?” Akira asked, “What... What makes this loop different? Have you done anything different?”

Satan waved his finger, “See, that’s where I was stumped. I have tried to get all of our friends to come with us to the Sabbath before, but none of the others ever budged. Something, something before the Sabbath - maybe before we even met - has occurred, and it’s helped to change everything, and I didn’t know what that was until Babo.”

Akira blinked, “Babo?”

Satan felt his heart lift as he smirked at his boyfriend, “Babo texted me earlier this morning. He told me about being visited by the an Archangel - which I identified as Uriel - and apparently Michael  _ needs  _ to stay down here.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “Really?!”

“Yes, Uriel said so,” Satan nodded eagerly, “Babo is going to talk to Michael about it, probably already has at this point, and he’s going to give me full details this afternoon.”

“That’s.... Crazy,” Akira sat back as his brow furrowed, “But doesn’t that just add to God losing control?”

“IT SURE DOES, HONEY! And it also leads to my suspicions FINALLY being confirmed,” Satan held up his mug in toast, “Someone up in Heaven is rooting for the underdog this time around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course this chapter had to be good and soft. We all needed it, even me!  
> If you wanna see the exact look Satan is wearing at the end of the chapter, [click here!](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/176734652079/how-to-cheer-up-the-devil-rated-t-and-up-ships/) And if you wanna stop by my blog and comment on how bath scenes can be wholesome, [stop by!](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/)  
> And next week, we will continue with some Demon-hunting shenanigans! See you guys then!


	23. A Time Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Angel brothers have very different evenings. As Satan continues his endless journey in learning how to accept friendship, Michael goes on his own journey to accept himself. But when both journeys crash together at the end of the evening, the results from what they’ve both learned are quite surprising.

“Hey, Mike, can I ask a weird question?” Mayuta asked.

Michael gulped down another bite of popcorn, “Of course you can. Go ahead.”

“Can I touch your muscles?”

Michael’s hand paused above the popcorn bowl as he slowly turned his head to Mayuta. The latter was sitting in the couch, casually cleaning his sunglasses as if he’d just asked for a grocery list, rather than a request to step-up their intimacy.

“What?” Michael asked as a scream yelled out from the television.

“Wait, wait you missed the murder!” Mayuta pouted, “I’m sorry!”

“Uh, uh,” Michael’s hand anxiously searched the couch, moving under the blankets Mayuta had curled up in, and eventually found the remote control.

He rewinded the movie to the last part he remembered, which wasn’t more than thirty seconds, and paused it before setting the remote back down.

It hadn’t been an eventful day, but it had been a cozy one. In a surprise to Michael, Mayuta had decided to take the day off and spend it with him, so the two had started the day by changing into the coziest pajamas possible. Then, armed with a stack of movies and a bunch of popcorn bags, they created the ultimate movie-date: six movies, lasting the entire day, for just the two of them. Well, maybe not just the two of them. Michael had expected any of the other boys to waltz through the door at any moment, but for some odd reason, no one came through, so Michael and Mayuta had gotten to enjoy the date that they wanted thus far.

But now, here they were, cuddled on the couch with an awkward question hanging above their heads.

“Was that question too much?” Mayuta asked.

Michael folded his hands in his lap, trying to think of an answer to Mayuta’s question. One part of him wanted to say “Yes, it was,” but that part of him would be ignoring the four days he now had remaining on Earth. If he wanted to get a human experience, and if he really wanted to let loose like Gabriel said, perhaps letting Mayuta touch his muscles was a good idea? Maybe? Abandoning a comfort zone would be hard, but it would only be for four days. And anyway, it wouldn’t be complete abandonment. Michael would just have to choose his boundary-stepping wisely, and this felt like a good scenario to try for the first time.

Wow, he persuaded himself pretty quickly.

Michael took a deep breath, “Sure. You can touch them.”

“Are you sure?” Mayuta obviously knew he was uncomfortable.

Michael nodded, holding out his arm, “Yeah.”

“You’ve,” Mayuta snorted, “You’ve never had anyone touch your muscles, have you?”

Michael blinked, “No?”

“Flex!” Mayuta giggled, “Don’t you flex just to see your own muscles?”

Well, that was true, “Oh! Okay.”

Michael brought his hand up, pulling his muscles into a flex in front of Mayuta’s face. Mayuta’s eyes glittered with admiration as he let out a low whistle.

“Holy shit,” his hand reached up and began tracing the visible creases in Michael’s arm.

Michael blushed, his skin tingling under Mayuta’s fingers. All he was doing was touching his arm, yet the exchange held a certain amount of intimacy that Michael had never felt.

“Fuckin, holy shit,” Mayuta repeated, his hand then giving the muscle a small squeeze, “You could break a building in half.”

Michael’s headwings flared out and covered his face as he hide his now massive blush. His whole face was redder than any of his feathers.

And Mayuta noticed, “Want me to sto-”

“NO!” Michael barked, his emotions racking at his voicebox, “It’s okay! It’s fine!”

Four days. Four days. Four days. He had to experience all he could, even if it meant his face burning hotter than Father’s cleansing light. Which he’d definitely need once he got back to Heaven. He’d need cleansing for millennia once he got back to Heaven.

Michael lifted a headwing and saw Mayuta staring at him, “You sure you’re okay? I really don’t think-”

“Listen!” Michael interrupted, “I... I haven’t experienced any of these feelings! And biologically, I may not have been meant to experience them, but I am, and that’s just how it’s going to be. I. I understand why you’re worried about me, but I’m really okay. It’s just. Going. Going to take some time to adjust to these feelings. Ok-okay?”

Mayuta gave a small nod, “Okay.”

Mayuta’s hand raised from Michael’s arm and started rubbing his back. Unbenounced to Mayuta, his hand had immediately found Michael’s wing scars, and the gentle caress of Mayuta’s fingers over said scars was enough to pull the tension out of Michael’s body. It was soothing, slow, a comforting caress that brought Michael peace. His headwings relaxed around his head as he laid back into the couch once again, making sure not to trap Mayuta’s hand in the process.

“Better?” Mayuta asked as he laid back as well.

“Yeah,” Michael nodded, giving him a genuine smile.

But that’s when Michael noticed it. The way they were both laying on the couch, the intimate space, the calm sensations. Now was the time. Now was the perfect time to kiss Mayuta. He had to do it, he had to! He had failed to kiss him when they were at the beach, but now, after a day of just relaxing together, this was the perfect time!

Michael couldn’t stop his headwings from letting off a flutter as he gazed into Mayuta’s eyes. Mayuta’s light brown eyes met his gaze with childlike curiosity, unaware of the feelings that were curling in Michael’s stomach. Once again, Michael felt the metaphorical concrete set in. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t get his arms up. He felt trapped as he stared at Mayuta, longing for the courage. The strength! The power to just push through, to push through and kiss the boy in front of him. He wanted to. He was dying to.

But then, Mayuta’s phone vibrated from the coffee table. As Mayuta’s hand left Michael’s back, so did yet another chance to give him the kiss he so deserved.

Michael sighed, his wings falling over his face in exasperation. The tension of the four days, as well as the lack of a kiss both hit him at the same time. Then every question that had been brought up since he joined Team Satan slammed in with those concerns. Why would God let him stay down here? Why was it okay to kiss Mayuta? Why was he allowed to feel things? It all just made Michael mad at this point.

“Mike!”

Michael lifted his right wing off his face, “What?”

“Satan’s finally feeling up to hunting again!” Mayuta grinned, “He’s on the way with the rest of the crew to pick us up!”

Wonderful.

“Great,” Michael picked himself off the couch and took the popcorn bowl, “I guess I’ll get dressed then.”

Mayuta faltered, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Michael tried not to grumble as he stalked into the kitchen.

He heard Mayuta’s feet follow him, “Okay, this time you’re not okay, and you’re gonna talk about it.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “There is nothing to talk about.”

“Yes there is!”

Michael stuffed the popcorn bowl into the dishwasher before repeating, “I have no issues right now, except for the fact you are pestering me for nothing.”

Michael made his way past Mayuta and back into the living room.

“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa,” once again, Mayuta trailed after, “Are you turning this into an argument?”

“No,” Michael kneeled down in front of his suitcase, “But it certainly sounds like you are.”

“I just wanna know what’s wrong!”

“Nothing’s wrong!”

“You’re REALLY BAD at hiding when something’s wrong, Mike!”

That old, fake smile then began to pull on Michael’s lips, “And you are terrible at knowing when to quit, Mayuta. There is nothing wrong, so please. Stop asking.”

“Just gonna put something pretty on and ignore it?” Mayuta walked around to Michael’s side, “That’s not healthy, Mike! I really just...”

Mayuta pausing mid-sentence was unusual, to say the least, so Michael glanced up to see what was wrong. It was then that he saw Mayuta’s hands, up as if held at gunpoint, and his eyes wide with shock.

“Stop smiling like that,” Mayuta mumbled.

And the smile dropped from Michael’s lips. In a flash, he pulled out a shirt, a bra, and some shorts without even noticing their color before he then ran for the bathroom with haste. So far, that bathroom had been his sanctuary, and now would be no exception as he shut the door behind him.

In a matter of seconds, Michael got changed into his new clothes. Whether they matched or not didn’t matter anymore; he was just glad to be in the bathroom and out of the living room. There was something oddly comforting about the kitchy tiling and shaggy carpet that put his mind at ease. He took a seat on the floor as he started to put on his shoes - which he had conveniently left in the bathroom - but he jumped when he heard Mayuta yell from outside.

“Mike!” Mayuta knocked, “MIKE?”

Michael curled up in the corner, staring at the door with wide eyes. He didn’t know why he was scared; he just was.

“MIKE!” Mayuta yelled again.

_“MIKE!”_

_Michael stared through the underbrush as he watched his siblings come through. Gabriel led them, frantically glancing around at the extensive flora of Eden. He was followed by Uriel, Raphael, and Raziel, each of them showing varying degrees of concern._

_“MIIIIIKE!” Gabriel yelled again, “PLEASE COME OUT! We want to know what’s wrong!”_

_“Let’s split up!” Uriel said, his headwings fluttering, “Then maybe it’ll be easier to find him!”_

_“Good idea!” Raphael chirped._

_“I’ll go this way!” Gabriel pointed towards a waterfall._

_“I’ll go that way,” Uriel pointed off into the distance._

_“I’ll move back towards the Gates, see if he’s gone that way,” Raphael nodded._

_“And I’ll go that way,” Raziel pointed directly at where Michael was hiding._

_Of course Raziel knew he was there. How could he be so dumb to forget who Raziel was?!_

_“Great!” Uriel nodded, “Let’s go!”_

_Everyone split off into their directions. Raziel, however, did not move until the rest of the Archangels were gone. They then turned to where Michael was hiding, their numerous eyes blinking lazily._

_“Come on.”_

_Michael grumbled as he pulled himself out of the underbrush, “What is with you?”_

_Raziel blinked again, “What do you mean “what is with me?” “_

_“Why didn’t you tell them I was here?” Michael asked._

_“Because you are obviously troubled,” Raziel glanced back, “And none of them are equipped to deal with “troubled” yet.”_

_Michael flicked his headwings as leaves fell across his shoulders._

_“I know what ails you, brother,” Raziel said cooly, “You do not remember what happened to your twin. Lucifer.”_

_Michael flinched at hearing his name. Heaven had been celebrating Lucifer’s defeat for what seemed like an eternity at this point, and Michael kept getting pulled into it since he was the one to “vanquish” him,, but Raziel was right. Michael had no idea what that victory even was, and the fact Raziel had pinpointed the problem was still eerie, even if it was expected._

_“No,” Michael admitted._

_“And you do not need to.”_

_Michael’s wings fluttered, “What?!”_

_“That is a painful memory, Michael,” Raziel’s eyes lowered as they gazed at the grass below their feet, “It is best you not remember it for now. You are not strong enough.”_

_“Not, not strong enough?!” Michael asked, “But I-”_

_“God’s strength cannot solve emotional trauma, Michael,” Raziel gazed up at him, “And in the end, that is all we really have.”_

_Michael froze. He could tell Raziel’s words were deep, powerful, they were right! About. Whatever they were saying. But Michael couldn’t understand. He never understood Raziel, to be fair. Uriel was often a nutcase, running around and rambling nonsense, but Raziel’s nonsense was always concise and profound. It meant something, but Michael had no idea what._

_“But you must promise me something, Michael.”_

_Michael blinked as he faded back into the conversation, “Yeah?”_

_“You cannot tell the other Archangels that you do not remember.”_

_Michael paused, “What?!”_

_“You cannot tell them,” Raziel glared, the white flames in their eyes flaring, “You cannot tell them that you do not remember, and you cannot tell them about your remorse.”_

_Michael scoffed, “I, I don’t feel any-”_

_“God knows of your remorse for Lucifer’s fall,” Raziel spat, “And so do I. For shame, you should know us better.”_

_Michael shrunk back at Raziel’s aggression._

_“But promise me, Michael. Promise me you will not tell them,” Raziel took Michael’s hand between theirs, holding it protectively, “Please.”_

_“Okay,”_ Michael whispered to the bathroom.

“MIKE?”

Michael jumped again, “Mayuta?”

Michael hated phasing in and out. It felt like he was everywhere, yet nowhere, and it left him lost any time he came back. He felt so weak for it, for being unable to avoid the flashes that overtook his mind. It was like he was trapped in times he wanted to forget.

“May, Mayuta,” Michael pushed himself up, but his legs threatened to buckle underneath him as he crossed the bathroom, “Mayuta.”

The bathroom wasn’t safe anymore. Michael was now lost, empty in this room, and seeing Raziel staring at him from the mirror only made it worse. Was Raziel actually there? Was Raziel not there? His mind was playing tricks on him.

Michael opened the door, and his hands were immediately seized by Mayuta. But then, it happened again. Michael’s instincts kicked in: he was under attack. Michael’s fingers instantly squeezed around what had taken them in a deathly grip, but the response he received snapped him back to reality faster than any coaxing session.

It was a yelp. A pained, horrified yelp, as if a dog had gotten kicked. Michael whipped his hands back as fast as he could, but when he gazed down to his own fingers, they were speckled with blood.

Mayuta’s blood.

“May-MAYUTA!” Michael felt the tears come back to his eyes, “I’m I’m I’m so so so-”

Michael looked to Mayuta’s hands to see his fingers cracked and broken, with a few of his knuckles beginning to bleed. The shrill, weeping noises that came from Mayuta’s mouth were enough to send Michael into sobs.

“NO NO!” Michael was afraid to touch his hands, to worsen what he had caused, “I’m! I’ll! I’ll call an ambulance! I’m so sorry!”

Michael rushed past and into the living room, reaching for Mayuta’s phone, but Mayuta’s own voice is what stopped him.

“HEAL ME!” it was a pained plea.

“I, I,” Michael picked up the phone, “I’ll make, I’ll make it-”

“MICHAEL PLEASE, IT HURTS!” Mayuta screamed.

“I’LL MAKE IT WORSE!” Michael screamed back.

“STOP BEING STUPID!” Mayuta snapped through his own tears, “HEAL ME! IT HURTS SO BAD!”

Michael trepidatiously walked back over, the phone still in his hand as he watched drops of blood splash against the kitchen floor. Mayuta’s hands looked terrible, as if some creature had clawed at them. Michael checked his own fingertips for his claws before proceeding.

“Oh, okay,” Michael set the phone on the kitchen table and gently took Mayuta’s left hand, “I’m, I’m so-”

“JUST FUCKING HEAL IT!” Mayuta cried.

Michael shut himself up as he started healing Mayuta’s hands. He first took care of those fingers where the skin had broken from the bone stabbing through. With small, experienced pokes, Michael successfully got Mayuta’s bones back into place on each hand, but every movement came with a pained squeal from poor Mayuta. It would have been better for them to sit down to do this, but Mayuta’s aggressive urgency had persuaded Michael otherwise. After many, heart-wrenching screams, Mayuta’s bones were back into place, which meant it was time to heal the skin. Fortunately, this would be much easier on Mayuta, for as Michael ran his fingers across Mayuta’s, the skin stitched back together beneath his touch and the pain went away instantly.

When it was done, Michael let go of Mayuta’s hands as quickly as he could, as if they were burning him to touch. Mayuta, still looking very anxious, examined his fingers in complete silence.

Raphael’s words rang through Michael’s head again: _If you were to come back now, it would be easier. The heartache would be less._

Could this have been what she meant?!

Mayuta’s expression was almost unreadable as Michael tried to figure out what to do. Michael wanted a hint, a clue, even some semblance of an idea of how Mayuta felt, but it seemed impossible with his blank face. However, one thing Mayuta couldn’t hide was his eyes. They were sparking, flicking between fingers frantically. They were full of fear.

Mayuta was now, officially, afraid of Michael.

And why shouldn’t he be? After giving him a horribly fake smile, Michael had just broken his fingers. After the love Michael had tried to show, after the affection Michael had attempted to give, he broke his love’s fingers. How could he ever be capable of love if he was capable of hurting the one he was supposed to love? How could Mayuta even look at him again? He hurt him! Michael hurt him! Michael had four days left on this planet, four days left with this boy he had fallen for, and now he had HURT HIM! No.

No, he couldn’t stay.

In a flurry of movement, Michael pulled his phone off the couch and ran for the door.

“Mi-Mike?!” Mayuta called after.

Michael shoved his way out into the hall.

“MIKE!”

He then shut the door quickly before darting for the stairwell.

“MICHAEL!” he heard from behind the apartment door.

Michael made it into the stairwell before the tears started swelling up in his eyes. He took a few frantic steps down the stairs, but then threw caution to the wind as he jumped over the railing. It was a straight-shot to the bottom, and if he was human, he’d die from this height, but his strength caught him as he hit the ground and burst into the lobby.

He couldn’t face Mayuta.

He couldn’t face the team.

He was a violent mess, but there had to be somewhere he could go. Michael frantically spun around in the lobby as he considered his options.

He can’t go back upstairs. He’d ruined everything with Mayuta, so going to Team Satan would also be useless. He had to leave. He had to go out the back, and just leave.

Michael sprinted through the back hallway and towards the emergency exit, the one that was supposed to trigger an alarm but had been out since May. As he pushed through it, the cool night hair washed over him. Now that it was moving into October, people would be wearing less shorts and t-shirts, and more sweaters and leggings, but Michael didn’t care. He wouldn’t be here for that, anyway, so what did that matter? What did any of it matter?!

He had ruined his fourth day. But what to do now?! The tension was rising in him, so he couldn’t just return to his actual apartment. And anyway, Miko could still be there, and she would catch him for sure. He had to do something. Anything! And that’s when it hit him.

Michael could go Demon hunting by himself.

The idea was so good that Michael smiled to himself. It wasn’t genuine, or anywhere near, but his fake smile, the one that you see on Disney employees when the weather was going to be over 100ºF for the next eight days.

He trotted off into the cool air as the day began to bow for the night, and as the sky began to turn purple, Michael finally felt just a little better. This would get him to do something, keep his brain occupied, and allow to take out his aggression, all at the same time.

A solo hunt was the perfect idea.

-

“Where the fuck are they?” Satan asked, leaning his body into the car horn.

“SATAN, STOP!” Miki snapped, “You’re gonna wake somebody!:

Satan frowned back at her, “It’s. 6:48 in the evening.”

“But!” Miki frowned, “It’s the principle! You’re being a jackass!”

“HERE’S AN IDEA!” Wamu interrupted, “How about I call Kukun?”

Satan lifted himself off the horn, “Oh. Uh, much better idea.”

To be honest, Satan was still quite shaken from the past weekend and a Monday, but he was starting to become more coherent. It definitely helped that Akira let him babble on for hours and hours about the universe and everything within it. Indeed, having the intelligence of an Angel was taxing when you had no one to share it with, so Akira’s listening ear was really helping calm his nerves.

Wamu held up the phone to his ear as he waited for an answer. However, they were all interrupted as the front door slammed open on the apartment complex.

“GUYS!” Mayuta ran out in a pink hoodie and grey sweatpants, “Mike’s! Mike has...”

Satan motioned for Miko to open the door, and as she did so, Mayuta made his way in.

“Where is Mike?!” Wamu asked.

“He, he,” and that’s when Satan noticed the tears that had streaked down Mayuta’s face, “He went off without me. We got into a fight, kind of, and he hurt me.”

“HE HURT YOU?!” Gabi growled, “I’ll fuckin. I’ll fuckin kick an Archangel’s ass if I-”

“NO! NOT LIKE THAT!” Mayuta grabbed Gabi’s arm, “It’s, it’s my fault, I shouldn’t have grabbed him! I think he had just come out of an episode, and I took his hands, which is really stu-”

“Dumbass,” Babo said,

“NOT THE POINT!” Mayuta spat, “THE POINT IS! Mike and I fought for nothing, and he ran out of the apartment before we could talk about it! I have no IDEA where he is!”

“Oh, gosh!” Miki looked up to Satan, “We have to find him!”

Although Miki’s heart was in the right place - and Satan hated admitting that - she was wrong in her regard.

“No,” Satan started up the car, “We don’t.”

“Wha-wha-WHY?!” Gabi demanded.

“Michael,” Satan began as he pulled back in to traffic, “Is a powerful Archangel, but he was made to be... Violent. Very violent. And it’s not that he was programmed with aggression, he was programmed with a mindset where he is constantly in battle, even when he knows he’s not. If he really freaked out on Mayuta, of all people, he’s not stable. And if we get near him... We wouldn’t stand a chance if he freaked out again.”

“So, we just leave him?!” Miki asked.

“Yes,” Satan rolled his eyes, “And anyway, this car has at least TWO Devilmen that are itching to fight, so let’s deal with THEM instead. After they are satiated, we’ll figure out what to do with Michael. He should be calmer by then.”

Satan felt part of the car disagree with him, yet no one said anything.

“THANK FUCK,” except for Akira, of course, who had been itching to fight since earlier that morning.

-

The alleys of Tokyo were so narrow that it was amazing a car could fit in them, but Michael was perfectly content sticking to such small routes. Even so, there were still some establishments that somehow sold on both the street and in the alley, so Michael took advantage and bought himself a Melon Pan as he went.

“Demons, Demons,” Michael muttered through his snack.

How could Michael identify Demons? Satan was a natural at it, as he had worked with them for many loops, and probably knew all their human disguises by heart. He could probably go up to any random person and declare “DEMON!” without fail, and the team would have another successful kill. But, alone? How could Michael identify a Demon?

He opened up his mind.

_Hey, gu-_

_OH SNAP. You’re in battle mode!_ Gabriel chirped, _What’s up?_

_Is Uriel there?_

There was a pause.

_What is it?_ Uriel asked.

_I need you to help me identify some Demon targets,_ Michael’s eyes narrowed, _And no misleading this time. I don’t want to kill any humans._

_You don’t want to?_ Uriel pondered, _Or you know you shouldn’t?_

_Just help me._

_I will!_

_YAY!_ Gabriel squealed, _FINALLY Michael is back in action! FOR REAL THE TIME! I wish I could get some popcorn!_

_Alright, first target should be one block over crouching next to a garbage bin,_ Uriel said, _Looks like a sex-offender._

_Was the Melon Pan good?_ Gabriel asked.

_It was delicious,_ Michael confirmed as he threw the rapping away.

_I’ve always wanted one,_ Gabriel said.

Michael followed Uriel’s directions and, indeed, a man was crouching next to a garbage bin, wearing an old, tattered suit that had been torn up in some sort of altercation. He was smoking some type of strange device as his head whipped around to look at Michael.

_Vaping,_ Gabriel confirmed, _I can’t believe a Demon is vaping._

Michael charged forward, but the Demon was quick. It shot up the side of the bin and on to the top of it, but before it could escape, Michael grabbed its foot and pulled it back down. He then slammed it into the ground, stomping on it with his foot.

Suddenly, a question flashed through Michael’s mind, and he had to ask it, even if the need to finish off his foe was high in his mind.

“Where’s Zennon?”

The Demon whimpered under his foot, “Just kill me.”

“Do you know where Zennon is?!” Michael demanded.

“No!” the Demon again whimpered, “Please, just kill m-”

Michael slammed his foot into the Demon’s head numerous times, each stomp more devastating than the last. It felt relieving to feel the tension start to slip from Michael’s bones and go into the Demon’s skull, and just that feeling alone inspired more stomping, until the garbage bin and the alley were sprinkled in ichor.

_YAY!_ Gabriel cheered.

_Good work,_ Uriel said, _Next one is two streets over. Once you get there, I’ll give you more info._

Michael charged over two streets. A few humans caught sight of him as he went, and while most of them just let him be, one recoiled in concern at the ichor that now stained his legs. The man even had the audacity to call out.

“Excuse me!”

Michael stopped, gazing over.

“What happened to your legs?” the man asked, “What is on them?”

Michael’s brow furrowed as he glared.

_Is this a human?_

_Yes,_ Uriel replied.

_Are you sure?_ Michael asked, _Looks suspicious to me._

_Leave him be, you brute._

“My legs are fine,” Michael gave a small, fake smile, “Had an incident at a restaurant.”

The man smiled back in relief, “Ah, alright.”

“Thank you for your concern,” Michael waved as he continued down the street, “And have a lovely evening.”

“You too!” the man waved after.

Michael finally made it to his destination to see some sort of leaf-encrusted Demon resting on the ground. It was trying to look like a pile of leaves, and to most it would, but Michael saw through its disguise.

_I actually remember this one’s name,_ Uriel said, _Ryliby._

Michael walked towards the “pile of leaves” with a blank expression, but the minute he got close, it sprung to life, Leaves took over the ground and the walls of the alleyway, completely covering the grey brick, yet Michael was unphased by the changing environment.

Vines began to grow up from the leaves, but Michael pulled them out of the ground before they could grab a hold of him. Each vine was thicker, trying to counter Michael’s strength, to the point that one vine was larger than the circumference of Michael’s arm. As this vine came for him, so did the Demon Ryliby, so Michael used the double-attack to his advantage. He took hold of the vine and swung it around like a lasso, grabbing the Demon with its own appendage. As the vine began to retreat, attempting to let go of its user, Michael sprung forward, taking Ryliby’s head between his hands and squeezing.

The Demon began to trash against Michael’s hold as numerous vines tried to grab on to the Archangel, but he ignored their weak grip as he continued pressing down. Ryliby started screaming in an ancient tongue, so ancient that only early Demons and Angels knew it. Thus, Michael decided to ask again.

“Do you know where Zennon is?”

Ryliby’s eyes grew wide as he gazed at Michael and spoke in his tongue, “You work with Satan?”

Michael glared.

“Then Zennon shall feast upon you as well!” Ryliby cackled.

Michael gave one final push, and Ryliby’s head collapsed between his hands, sending a splatter of guts and ichor across Michael’s face. Fortunately, Michael kept his mouth and eyes closed for the burst, and he opened them both as he let the Demon body fall to his feet. The vines and the leaves withered at the Demon’s death, falling to ashes around him.

Michael brought his shirt up to his face, wiping off the chunks of Demon that now rested on his cheeks, _Next?_

-

The team had now been driving around for an hour, and there were absolutely no Demons in sight. Well, that technically wasn’t true, because there were Demons. They were just all dead, each one of them killed with reckless abandon. No one was around to take these bodies, especially if no one knew they were here, and Satan became increasingly worried about why they were dying.

“Damnit!” Akira gripped the sides of his seat, “I need! To fight! Something!”

Satan’s shoulder rose with the tension, “We’ll find something soon, I promise.”

“WHEN?!” Miko demanded from her seat.

“Rgh,” Wamu offered.

Satan had no idea when. Why were all these Demons dead?! The team was in the car, and they were the only force going around and killing anything! Right?! Wait a minute, maybe not!

“Everyone shut up!” Satan declared before turning to his dashboard, “Siri, call Mr. Okada.”

“Calling Mr. Okada,” the car replied before a dial tone rang throughout the vehicle.

It wasn’t a few seconds before Mr. Okada’s voice came through, “Hello?”

“Hello, sir,” Satan said, “It’s Ryo.”

“Ryo!” Mr. Okada chirped, “I hope this Wednesday is finding you well.”

“Uh, perhaps,” Satan replied, “But I have a question. Is your team out right now?”

“Right now?” Mr. Okada sounded perplexed, a bad sign, “No. We don’t move out until very late in the evening to avoid detection. Why?”

Satan’s heart sank, “Because, something is out here killing Demons that isn’t us. And it isn’t you?”

“Oh dear,” Mr. Okada mumbled, “N, no! It’s not us.”

“Shit,” Babo spat.

“But!” Mr. Okada’s voice raised in pitch, “I can offer you a location to go to that is bound to have many Demons! My team and I wanted to go there, but Agira is out of town currently, and Mikiko’s parents have stepped-up her piano classes with a lack of school. So perhaps you could take care of it?”

Satan sighed in relief, “That would be! Amazing! Thank you, SO much.”

“You’re very welcome!” Mr. Okada said, “It’s at the coliseum down by the river. You know, the one that we’ll be using for the track meet this weekend?”

Miki perked up, “So the meet is still happening!”

“Of course! The other schools are very functional, but we’ll still beat them!” Mr. Okada chirped.

“We sure will!” Miki chirped back.

“There are a collection of Demons there tonight who are planning on ruining the meet on Saturday. If you all could go in and kill them now, then on Saturday, the track meet will be the only event!”

“Excellent!” Satan smacked his hands against the wheel, “Mr. Okada, you have saved us!”

“Well now, I wouldn’t say that,” Mr. Okada chuckled, but he didn’t realize Satan had a car of restless Devilman to feed, “But I’m glad to help! Have a nice evening, Team Satan!”

“You too!” Satan tapped the “End Call” button, “To the coliseum!”

Although Satan could now properly satiate his Devilmen - hopefully - there still wasn’t any answer to who was killing all of these Demons. It was such a massacre at this rate that it couldn’t have just been one person; it had to be a team. Another team of Devilmen, perhaps? Or maybe a group of good samaritans with illegal weaponry? He’d have to check later.

-

Michael was now covered, head-to-toe in ichor and sprinkled with bits of gore as he trotted through the alleyways. The more Demons he killed, the calmer he felt, but no amount of calm could counter the weight that sat on his heart. He still felt awful about Mayuta, for hurting him when he didn’t mean to. He also felt pressured by Angels and humans alike to be two different personas that he could no longer keep separate. Every day, he was becoming more human, no matter how hard he fought the change, but he could never completely abandon his divine nature at the same time. The two sides of him were starting to merge, to become one true persona, and that one persona would not be liked by either side.

He paused in one of the alleyways.

_I need a moment._

_You got it,_ Uriel left his mind.

_AHH! This is so fun! See you in a bit!_ Gabriel did the same.

Michael took a deep, heavy sigh as his mind was back to nothing but his very thoughts. To be honest, having his siblings be a barrier to those thoughts had been somewhat comforting for the past hour and a half, but now he was left alone within his own mind.

A horrible mistake, he realized.

His emotions crashed into him instantly, both personas screaming at him at how he was betraying them, and suddenly Michael was shaking again. He had to be perfect, but he needed to be human. He had to be loyal, but his loyalty and blinded him from the real world. Satan’s word crashed with God’s, Mayuta’s smiles crashed with Gabriel’s, and tears began to stream through the ichor that coated Michael’s cheeks.

“I’m a good Angel,” Michael tried to tell himself, “I’m good. I’m good. I’m good.”

He lifted his hands, trying to see his gold nail polish, but his fingernails were coated in the Demons’ ichor. He couldn’t see his hands, his skin, anything.

“I’m good, I’m good,” he kept repeating.

The ichor then morphed in his mind. Although the image he saw did not change, the ichor was suddenly not Demonic, but Angelic. Once again, Lucifer’s ichor was on his hands, but this time he didn’t panic. He simply became angry.

“NO!” Michael yelled, “NOT AGAIN! GET IT OFF! NO!”

Michael rolled his hands into his shirt, but it too was covered in ichor. Demon ichor. It wasn’t Lucifer’s ichor, no matter how hard his mind tried to tell him otherwise.

In a moment of pure rage, Michael unraveled his hands and punched the wall beside him, “GET IT OFF!”

He started slamming both of his hands into the wall one after the other, but he kept his punches light, as to not destroy the building. At first it was a moronic attempt to get the ichor off his hands, but then the punches evolved into an instinct, a need. He needed to keep punching, even if it began to hurt his knuckles. He kept slamming his fists against the grey bricks until they started to falter under his force, which caused him to pause.

He couldn’t keep punching this wall, or it would break. He had to move on, so he knelt down and began punching the street.

In a matter of seconds, Michael had subconsciously blamed the wall and the street for everything that was wrong. These things had made him hurt.They had made him confused. They had caused his personas to form, and made him force himself to be multiple people, and he was so tired. So fucking tired. He was tired of acting like he didn’t have emotions, like he wasn’t an Angel that felt things. He was tired of acting like he wasn’t trapped, because he was, he was very trapped, between a cold rock and a terribly hard place. And he was tired of hurting people. He was tired of watching them hurt. Now, this street would take the rage he felt at being so closed-off.

He kept swinging, punching, until his own ichor mixed with the Demon ichor that dripped from his hands. Each punch sent a vibration of pain through his arm, but it was pain he needed to feel. He had to feel something, something he could control, and this pain was something he was deliberately causing himself. He could control it, he wanted to feel it, and no one could stop him.

Then, he realized he was no longer punching cement. He had punched down into the Earth.

The tears that were still pouring down Michael’s cheeks marked the only clean part of his face now. In a moment of sheer emotion, Michael took a deep breath and he screamed at the now broken street. He didn’t scream words, or any intelligent communication. It was just a loud, sad wail that led to him curling in on himself. He then began to sob, grossly, as the golden tears fell beneath him, adding to the pile of lapis jewels that now surrounded his knees and fell into the hole in the cement.

-

“Fuckin, wow,” Satan leaned back in his seat as he gazed out over the coliseum.

Akira, Miki, Miko, Babo, and Wamu were all kicking ass down in the center of the coliseum. For the most part, they each killed their opponents separately, but Akira was actually going mad. Any Demon that the rest of the Devilmen weren’t touching was in Akira’s hands in a matter of seconds. He ripped and tore at the Demons’ bodies, even going in to consume them as he fought, his massive jaws digging in to their flesh like a ravenous dog. Satan let out a soft, excited gasp as Akira tore off an arm and began ripping it apart with his teeth before tossing it aside and going for his next foe.

Satan barely noticed he was purring at the scene, as well.

“You, are fuckin crazy.”

Satan blinked up and looked over to Gabi, the latter who was unamused.

“Are you getting off on this?” Gabi asked.

Satan rolled his eyes, “No. But I could, probably.”

“I,” Gabi paused, “I opened the door for that one.”

Satan snickered, “You sure did.”

“But anyway, I’m gonna be THAT GUY and ask: when are WE gonna merge? Huh?” Gabi pouted, “I really wanna be part of the rip-Demons-apart squad...”

And that’s when Satan remembered what he wanted to tell the team at the beginning of this hunt! Only, the Michael thing happened, then Mayuta wouldn’t shut up, but now he finally had a chance!

Satan leaned over to Gabi, “Oh yeah! About that!”

Gabi grinned excitedly, “ABOUT WHAT?”

“This Friday,” Satan smirked, “I have a little hunt for us. It seems the General Marshal Lacock of the-”

Gabi snorted.

Satan rolled his eyes, “Go ahead.”

Gabi laughed, presumably at the Marshal’s name.

Satan continued after Gabi was done laughing, “Anyway, she is holding a promenade for a select set of government officials, in order for a few very powerful Demons to take over their bodies and infiltrate the government. Now, if we go to this party, and you, Hie, and Kukun are part of it, then-”

“WE CAN MERGE WITH SUPER POWERFUL DEMONS!” Gabi cheered, “HIE, MAYUTA, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! We get to MERGE!”

Hie gave a hesitant grin, but Kukun seemed distracted as he typed on his phone.

“Whatcha doin?” Gabi asked as he loomed over Kukun shoulder.

Satan looked over in mild curiosity,

“I hadn’t thought about this!” Kukun said, “But Mike has his phone on him! So I’m texting him, seeing if he’ll respond. A simple “Hi,” you know.”

Satan rolled his eyes as Gabi spoke, “You get your man, dude. You get ‘im.”

“Well, if you can get him to come here, then you’re a miracle worker, Kukun,” Satan leaned back on his hand as he dreamily watched Akira bite into a Demon’s head.

There was a nice silence among the boys now, which allowed Satan to watch his Akira. Every once in a while, throughout his battle below, Akira would give a small glance up to the stands, up to Satan, and that’s what got Satan’s blood pumping. To see Akira, even in the middle of bloodthirst, still look up to him was both the sweetest thing ever and the biggest turn on since Akira’s laugh.

_You’re doing great, Aki!_ Satan purred in his head.

And suddenly, Akira broke from the fight. In a flash, he shot up the side of the coliseum and flew over the seats, landing right in front of Satan. The movement was so quick, yet Satan perceived every step and every motion, even as Akira stood in front of him.

Satan smirked, _What are you coming to me for?_

Akira stooped down to Satan’s level. He then lifted his large, furry hand and gently took a hold of Satan’s cheek and began stroking it with his thumb. The feeling made Satan feel just as fuzzy as Akira’s touch, and in an instant, Akira’s lips met his.

Except Akira pushed further.

As Satan went to hold Akira’s face, an arm snaked around Satan’s waist, and he found himself being pushed back against his seat. In return, Satan’s arms wrapped around Akira’s neck, threatening a makeout session that would have the team groaning.

“GET A ROOM!” and Gabi’s call only confirmed it.

Satan giggled, and Akira smiled.

“Go,” Satan playfully pushed Akira’s chest, and the Devilman stole one more kiss before flying back down.

As Akira flew back down, Satan smirked after him. His beautiful, wonderful boyfriend, coming to kiss him in the middle of battle. What could be more romantic? Ever since Monday, Akira had been so supportive. He had brought all of Satan’s meals to his bed, and even fed him when they were both in the mood. He listened to all of Satan’s rambling, no matter how heavy or light the topics were, and was never afraid to ask questions when he got lost. They pet the cats, they fed Eve - much to Akira’s chagrin - and they even supervised all the pets together, including Tako. Even for the nights they had been together, they’d curl up with each other in bed, John between them, and whether Satan actually got to sleep or not, he still felt cozy in Akira’s arms.

“Guys!”

Satan looked back over, and Gabi and Hie followed his gaze.

“Mike said hi back! He’s talking to me!”

Gabi leaned over Kukun’s shoulder once again, and Hie was short enough that he could just look at Kukun’s phone. In an effort to be involved, Satan got out of his seat and jumped over the row to move behind Kukun, as to also get a view of the conversation so far.

Kukun [sent at 7:25 pm]: Mike? Are you there?

Mi-Baby [sent at 7:38 pm]: Hey

“You named him,” Satan muttered, “Mi-Baby?”

“It’s cause he’s my! Baby! Mi-Baby!” Kukun argued, “Anyway, what do I say?!”

“Tell him what you named him on your phone,” Satan replied sarcastically, “That ought to brighten his mood.”

Gabi rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell him that dumb name right now! Ask how he is, get a sense of his mood.”

“It’s a great name,” Kukun pouted as he started typing.

Kukun [sent at 7:40 pm]: How are you feelin? You okay?

“Good wording, good wording,” Gabi reached around Kukun and massaged his shoulders like a wrestler, “You’re doin good, kid.”

Mi-Baby [sent at 7:42 pm]: No. I’m so happy to hear from you, though. I thought you would hate me

Kukun tried to look tough, but his brow twitched with worry.

Gabi started to speak, “Be honest, be truthful, and tell him that-”

Kukun [sent at 7:43 pm]: No! Of course I don’t hate you! I’ve been worried about you since you left!

“Well, that is honest!” Satan nodded.

Gabi shrugged, “I was thinking more subdued, but whatever.”

Mi-Baby [sent at 7:44 pm]: Worried? You don’t need to worry about me, I can take care of myself.

“UGH!” Kukun threw his head back, “HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT! I’m not WORRIED ABOUT HIM PHYSICALLY, I’m talking EMOTIONALLY, BUT HE DOESN’T SEEM TO GET THAT!”

Hie smacked Kukun’s arm and pointed at the phone, giving him a curt nod.

Kukun began typing: ‘But you were upset when you left! Should I NOT worry about you when you’re up-”

Hie started pulling on Kukun’s hoodie frantically and Gabi was glaring at him.

“No,” Satan calmly declared, “Don’t type that. First part is fine, just don’t be passive aggressive with the second part.”

Kukun [sent at 7:48 pm]: But you were upset when you left! And I don’t like it when you’re upset, especially if it’s something between us :c

Gabi clapped Kukun on the back, “THERE YA GO.”

Mi-Baby [sent at 7:50 pm]: I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that, but I got scared. Really scared. I never wanted to hurt you. I care a lot about you and the fact that I was able to hurt you at all scared me. You de

Everyone blinked.

“Wait for it,” Satan mumbled.

Mi-Baby [sent at 7:50 pm]: serve someone that would never hurt you

“NO!” Kukun squealed, much to Gabi and Hie’s surprise.

But any boy that would fall in love with Michael was bound to squeak, so Satan wasn’t sure why they were surprised.

Kukun [sent at 7:53 pm]: No, Mike, I love you! I love you very much, and I know you didn’t mean it! When you go into that little terrible place in your brain, I know you lose control, and I just didn’t realize where you were! I think that if we talk about this we can figure out how to avoid this kind of thing in the future

Satan started a round of applause, and Hie and Gabi joined in.

“Very nicely done,” Satan nodded, “The amount of love and care you have for Michael is... Astounding.”

“Well, Kukun gets obsessive over people,” Gabi said.

“I DO NOT!” Kukun yelled.

“YEAH YOU DO!” Gabi laughed, “You learned about flowers just to fuckin talk to Miko!”

“She,” Kukun whispered with a glare, “Is right down there.”

Gabi chuckled, but his laugh was interrupted when the phone vibrated.

Mi-Baby [sent at 7:57 pm]: Okay :) that’s very sweet. Thank you Mayuta, I really appreciate it. And I’m eager to try and talk with you and work through this

Kukun sighed in relief as Satan started passing-out high-fives. A successful conversation, between four guys and an Angel, had just won the day for Kukun.

“Tell him to meet us at the coliseum!” Satan wrapped an arm around Kukun, “And then...”

All three boys looked up to Satan.

Satan’s brow furrowed as a thought crossed his mind, “I’ll meet him. You all stay up here, and don’t worry about it.”

As Satan started towards the exit, Gabi called after, “Why are you meeting him?!”

Satan’s brow furrowed as he yelled back, “WE GOTTA TALK.”

Satan made his way down the stairs and out from the ticket booths, out on to the sidewalk. The few cars that passed by this part of the city were probably just wanting out of town, and, this late at night, Satan wouldn’t blame them. He felt his shotgun heavy on his side as he pulled out his newly-purchased cigarette box.

_Babe, where’d you go?_ Akira asked.

Satan put the cigarette between his lips as he reached for his lighter, _Just outside, honey. Gotta talk to Michael._

_Is everything okay?_

Satan’s lips curled into a smile around his cigarette as he set the tip aflame, _It’s fine, honey. You just rip apart those Demons and let me take care of this._

_You sound like a drug dealer._

Satan rolled his eyes, _I’ll be back in a bit._

Satan stood there for a while, chain-smoking the night away. Honestly, he hadn’t had a good smoke since Jenny’s death, and finally getting the nicotine back into his body would definitely do him some good. Even if, by human standards, nicotine was bad.

“Don’t do drugs, kids,” Satan snickered as he took another drag.

Just then, a figure began to emerge from the path down the way. Satan glanced over in mild curiosity, but he immediately knew who it was.

“Hey, Archbitch,” Satan gave a small wave.

As Michael came into the light, the mystery of the night was finally solved: Michael was absolutely clated in dried ichor.

Michael’s brow furrowed, “I’m really not in the-”

“So YOU’RE the reason that all those Demons died!” Satan’s eyes grew wide, “That seems so obvious now. Of course it was you. Thank fuck.”

Michael quickened his pace, just wanting to get inside, “I just want to see May-”

Satan stuck out his arm as a sort of barrier, keeping Michael from pushing past him. Michael glared over, but Satan met his gaze with no concern.

“I need to talk to you,” Satan said flatly.

Michael raised his hands to push Satan aside, “I don’t ca-”

Satan had to pull out the shock card, “It’s about Heaven wanting you back.”

Michael froze. The look of terror that came across his face and flashed across his eyes was enough to make Satan shiver. He was now, officially, standing next to a ticking time-bomb.

Michael met his gaze in horror, “Babo?”

Sorry, Babo.

Satan nodded, “Yes. Believe it or not, Michael, Babo is not stupid. He knew you wouldn’t want to tell me about this, so he told me ahead of time.”

Satan watched as the life drained from Michael’s body. The letdown in his eyes would be devastating, had what he was “hiding” not been so critical.

Satan lowered his arm, “Listen. I know what Uriel told Babo, and what Babo told you, but I gotta be honest...”

Michael’s eyes were wide yet blank.

“.. I don’t think Babo knows the whole story.”

“What?!” Michael turned his whole body to face Satan, “I don’t, I can’t, WHAT?!”

Satan’s eyes narrowed. He had built up this conversation with Akira yesterday, rehearsed it numerous times, and now it was time to go in for the kill.

“I think there’s more to this then you’re letting on,” Satan’s explained, “You have been... Rushing things. Not just with Mayuta, but with the rest of us as well. You’re trying to be a boyfriend, trying to be a good friend, and trying to be a brother, all things that make perfect sense, but there is one problem: you’re trying to be these things with too much aggression. Gabi and Wamu have told me that you’ve been far too energetic, been trying to compensate for you lack of emotions. You’ve been trying to imitate brotherly affection towards me, almost forcing the idea. And you let Mayuta touch your muscles? That had to make you uncomfortable. It’s like you’re rushing. It’s like you’re on a time limit.”

The edges of Michael’s lips were trying to pull up into that fake smile, and that only confirmed Satan’s suspicions. However, this wasn’t the confirmation he actually needed. Heaven probably put him on this time limit, and Michael probably even knew when that time was going to be up, so Satan had to push just the right buttons to get his last suspicions confirmed.

“But hey!” Satan threw up his hands, the smoke from his cigarette wavering around him, “It’s not like I’m pressuring you into anything! Someone else is.”

Michael faltered. Bingo.

Satan smirked as he lowered his hands, bringing the cigarette up to his lips once more, “When do they want you back?”

And that’s when something strange happened. Michael didn’t yell. Michael didn’t growl. He had no defenses. Whatever had happened earlier that evening had tired Michael out, as, instead of blowing up at Satan, Michael just sank. The energy and life rushed out of his body as he just gazed at Satan, his expression blank.

And it only took a second for Satan to figure out what happened. He wouldn’t accept it, though. Surely Michael wasn’t to that point?

“Saturday, at,” Michael turned and plonked down on the edge of the sidewalk, “At some point.”

Although the shift of mood was sudden, Satan couldn’t help but revel in his victory. This would prove whether his new suspicions were right; he had to get a rise out of Michael. He had to.

“FINALLY!” Satan did a twirl before he sat beside him, “The truth comes out! Saturday! I knew I could get it out of you, but I didn’t expect it to be that easy!”

Satan grinned over, but Michael was still empty as he gazed on the road in front of them. No response at all. Unfortunately, Satan was correct, and probably in the worst way. It seemed that Michael had regressed back to being the shell of an Angel that stepped down on to Earth just a month ago. Indeed, Satan’s brother was once again gone.

Maybe God wasn't losing control after all.

“I mean, you’re going back, right?” Satan asked, masking his disappointment.

Michael nodded, “Of course. Heaven is my home. It’s where I’m meant to be.”

Satan should’ve seen this coming. For Michael to revert, for him to return to being God’s soldier was only natural. After all, God had given a lot of lead-way for both Michael and the Team, so of course the bastard would start stripping away at Satan’s resources. He would probably strip the rest of the team away through the apocalypse.

But if that was really what God was going to do, Satan would play with his golden boy one last time. Put one more bug in his ear before God took him away.

“I mean, that is,” Satan took another drag of his cigarette, “If you... _Want_ to go back.”

Michael looked over, his brow furrowing, “If I... Want to?”

“Yeah!” Satan shrugged, “I mean, you joined this team because you _wanted_ to, right?”

Michael’s eyes looked away, but then they flicked back, “Right. I did.”

“Well, then it’s also your choice whether you want to go back or not!” Satan declared, “So, do yo-”

“Satan, I have no choice,” Michael’s fake smile spread across his face, “Heaven is where I rightfully belong in God’s plan.”

Satan ignored every single word Michael just said, “You interrupted my question! Do you want to go back?”

“I have no choi-”

“THAT IS NOT MY QUESTION!” Satan smacked Michael’s shoulder, “DO? YOU? WANT? TO? GO? BACK?”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, the stupid smile still plastered across his face. However, if Michael had really regressed, there was a good chance he didn’t “want” anything. Angels were not supposed to want! Heaven was a prison, both physically and mentally, and while many Angels feigned “want” and “personality,” the truth was that God robbed them of any chance to be individuals.

Satan took the last drag of his cigarette as he watched Michael gaze back out to the road, his smile still wide.

“You may not have an answer now,” Satan stood up as he put his cigarette out against the concrete, “You may never have an answer. But, think about it. At least think about it.”

Michael didn’t budge. He may be thinking about it, he may not. He may be far gone, talking to the Angels as they pull him back into God’s constricting arms. There was no telling where his mind really was, but at this point, it didn’t really matter.

Michael was gone.

Satan started heading back towards the coliseum, “I’ll let Mayuta know you’re out here!”

As Satan strolled towards the stairs, his heart tried not to sink. It was too good to think he could pull Michael out. It was too great to tell himself that Michael could come back, and that, in some twisted way, he could be his own person. Satan had, through a series of fantasies, gotten his own hopes for something that never meant to be.

Michael could never be his brother again.

But right before Satan’s foot met the first step towards the ticket stands, he heard Michael yell back.

“I WANT TO STAY HERE!”

The wind was knocked out of Satan’s chest. He almost stumbled, as if an invisible foe had pushed him aside as he tried to catch his breath. Did Michael just say what Satan heard?

Satan turned back, “What?!”

Michael pushed himself up from the sidewalk, glaring back at Satan with, “I don’t want to go back! I want! TO STAY HERE! AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.”

He wanted to stay?! No, no he wasn’t allowed. Satan wasn’t allowed this. Michael’s conditioning had gone so far that he shouldn’t - wait, it was Satan’s fault?

Satan actually did stumble, “Wha-wha-”

“YOU DID THIS TO ME!” Michael charged forward, “YOU MADE ME FEEL. YOU MADE ME SEE. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!”

Satan tried to move up the stairs, feeling his heart race at the imminent threat, and his headwings were ready to burst out of his head. Michael was coming at him! Michael was going to attack him! What the hell?! He had just admitted to wanted to stay, and now he was-

Before Satan could act, two arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. A head nuzzled into his shoulder as soft, blonde hair rubbed against his cheek. The hold was strong, yet gentle, and that’s when Satan realized what it actually was.

It was a hug.

“It’s all your fault,” Michael whimpered against his shoulder, “It’s all your fault.”

Satan’s arms timidly returned the motion as they draped around Michael’s waist. As he tried to catch up to what was happening, he felt a small, wet spot where Michael’s head had nuzzled into his shoulder.

Michael was crying, “It’s all your fault, it’s all your fault.”

Satan laid his head into Michael’s broad shoulder as the shock subsided, only to be replaced by a dawning realization. Michael wasn’t gone. Michael hadn’t been manipulated again. In a moment of pure individualism, of pure independence, Michael had just made another choice, possibly the strongest choice Satan had ever known him to make. Michael had chosen to want. Michael had chosen to want to stay. Whether it was his heart or his mind that helped him make his choice, he made it, and he even had the courage to say his choice aloud.

And that brought tears to Satan’s eyes as he hugged Michael closer.

He didn’t speak. Michael was so volatile, he was so emotional, that Satan knew speaking was useless. All Michael really needed was a kind silence and a tight hug, both of which Satan was happy to provide. At this point, Satan wasn't sure what the future held, or where the team would go from here, but he knew one thing for sure.

He would not let Heaven take Michael back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since chapter twelve, I have had a good-sized group of people demanding for Satan and Michael to Hug, and there's even [fanart](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/174613911394/otaku-girl-xp-holy-shit-thats-alot-of-pics) [of it!](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/174444717264/floofy-satan-the-reconciliation-hug-from-chapter) But now, eleven chapters later, we are finally here. The brothers have hugged.  
> This week I am on hiatus on [my blog](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com) but feel free to scream over there anyway! I'll get to your asks once I'm back! But if you comment here, I'll respond within the next 24 hours, for sure  
> Anyway, I'll see you guys next week! PEACE.


	24. Moronsexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's starting to get a little crazy for Team Satan, and even Akira is starting to feel the pressure. In an effort to calm his love, Satan takes Akira out in to the woods to spar, to get off that extra energy and rage, and the trip that was supposed to be a short sparring match turns into an hours-long date for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! So, quick heads-up: this chapter contains explicit sexual content, so if you're not into that, then don't worry! It happens in the second half, and there's plenty to read before it! Although Satan and Akira discuss having sex a little bit, the actual scene really starts at this line: “Okay,” Satan nodded, striding right in front of Akira, “Then let’s do it.” So feel free to skip it if that isn't your cup of tea!  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Have a happy SiT-Tuesday!

The morning light cascaded across the hallway. It washed over the muddied cream walls of the Makimura’s boring home, brightening up the hallway to a less than beautiful glow. Each step Satan took sent another creak going down through the floorboards, but since everyone was long awake and gone - except for Akira and Miki - it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that Satan needed his teeth brushed, his face washed, and a nice slab of deodorant. After all, the team would be there soon.

Satan had actually called an official team meeting for two reasons: the first was to tell them of tomorrow’s hunt. It would be much,  _ much  _ different than the other hunts they had gone on thus far, so he had to give them a heads-up in the meantime. Especially since preparations for said hunt would require their attendance throughout both the afternoon and the evening of tomorrow. The second topic, and the one Satan mainly wanted to discuss, was Michael. After all, the Archangel had decided to take a more permanent residency on the planet of Earth, and if he was really to get what he wanted, then the team would have to help him. Since God himself definitely wouldn’t come down, they would probably have to fight the Archangels, and that-

“Ow,” Satan muttered.

Satan unfurled the robe he had “borrowed” from Akira, only to see part of his pajamas had been shredded at his hips. Beneath the shreds, long scratch marks lined his skin, sprinkled with his own ichor. Satan would blame himself for this, but the only issue with that was he didn’t have claws, and that was clearly what these scratches were. Thus, only one other suspect could be named.

“AKIRA!” Satan yelled through the house.

He heard footsteps run up the stairs, and he watched his boyfriend skid around the corner.

“What?” Akira’s breaths were shallow.

Satan showed his his side, “Did you do this?”

Akira gazed at the wounds for a second, perplexed at the question, but then his eyes grew wide, “Oh. Oh, oh shit. Honey, I’m so sorry, I’m so-”

“It’s alright,” Satan pulled the robe back around him, “Do you remember doing it?”

Akira looked up, and that’s when Satan noticed his dilated pupils, “No! I think I’d remember hurting you!”

Ah. Those eyes explained it. Apparently Akira’s romp in the coliseum hadn’t been enough to satiate his blood lust. It made sense, as Amon was never really satisfied until he found a proper foe, and there was no doubt that sentiment wouldn’t change with Akira. Akira was still lusting, but no so much for blood, but for a good battle. And that was something Satan was an expert at.

Satan opened his mouth to speak, but squeaked as he felt something touch his side. He glanced down to see Akira give a small peck right above the upper scar.

“I’m sorry.”

“Akira!” Satan reached down, pulling Akira’s face up from his side and to his normal height, “I know it wasn’t your fault! You’re a Devilman, ti’s to be expected! Honestly, it’s good that it was me that took the blow and not your pillows, because it’s much harder to hide some destroyed pillows that it is to conceal a side wound.”

Akira gave a small smile.

“And I know why you did it, too,” Satan let go of his face before he turned back to the vanity.

However, before he could speak, Akira’s arms were around his waist, making sure to avoid the scars as he nuzzled into Satan’s back with a sigh. The gesture was sweet, obviously loving, but it felt odd nonetheless. It made Satan think about yesterday’s kiss at the coliseum. Odd, yet loving.

“Then why did I do it?” Akira asked.

“Well, for two reasons,” Satan got out his toothbrush and switched to mental communication,  _ You remember how riled up you were yesterday? _

“Yeah?”

_ Well, it seems that you are still very much rearing for a fight, as none of the Demons were strong enough to really present a challenge. _

The growl that eased into Akira’s voice was only proof, “Yeah! YEAH! YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!”

Satan began brushing at the back of his mouth, getting those hard-to-reach teeth,  _ My point. However, do you remember what I told you about Demons and sexual desire? _

“Yeah!” Akira nodded against Satan’s back, “You said Demons often fight before sex, right?”

_ Yes. That’s why you went for my hips. _

“And tha-” Akira paused, “Oh.”

Satan snickered,  _ It’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I’m quite flattered. Even in your subconscious dream state, you consider me your very close partner, or you wouldn’t have clawed at me at all. Having the heart of a human changes a lot of the Demonic behaviors that come with being a Devilman, especially when you have a boyfriend like me that spoils you rotten. _

Satan actually felt Akira smile against his spine, “Okay! And yeah, I think they do.”

_ So the solutions are simple, here: first, we have our meeting. Then, I take you to fight a real foe. Finally, we take care of your sexual urges. Sound good? _

“Wa-wait,” Akira fumbled with his words, “How are you gonna, “take care” of my urges?”

Satan smiled to himself before spitting out his toothpaste, “First, you shall spar with me. Based on Amon’s personality, that should take away a lot of your frustration. Then, we’ll come back here and fu-”

“Make love.”

Satan paused before turning, “Huh?”

“There’s a difference,” Akira explained, “I want to make love to you. Not fuck.”

Akira held a lot of value in their “first time,” far more than Satan ever expected, but he wouldn’t mock him for it. After all, Satan had many firsts that Akira was bound to find weird, but he supported Satan anyway!

“Alright,” Satan nodded, “Then we’ll come back here and “make love,” as you call it.”

Akira nodded back, “Okay!”

“For now,” Satan pulled his hair back into a ponytail, “Let me finish my routine, honey.”

Indeed, Satan worked through his morning routine and even got a cup of coffee before the team started arriving. However, his wardrobe was of no concern. Baggy sweatpants, fuzzy socks, a ripped up shirt, his jack-o-lantern beanie and Akira’s old bathrobe were enough to keep him cozy and warm. The team would just have to deal with it.

“Guys!” Miki called up, “They’re here!”

Satan and Akira made their way down.

Everyone took their seats around the living room, and as Satan entered behind Akira, he got to observe the scene. Akira had taken his seat at the far end of the couch, and on his right was Miko, who had Miki laying over her like a tired cat. Beside them, Wamu was happily sitting with a content Eve, the latter who had coiled around his arms. Gabi was babling about breakfast cereals to Babo, while Hie played with Samuel and Lucille, and Michael could be found at the other end of the long couch, with Kukun in his lap. There was perfect space for Kukun to sit in, but it seemed the boy was conditioned to sit in Michael’s lap no matter the circumstances.

“Good morning,” Satan drank from his coffee, “Good to see everyone in high spirits, because I’m about to ruin them.”

Groans sounded throughout the house.

“Yes, yes, get ready to suffer,” Satan said, “Anyway, first of all, I’m going to need each and every one of you all evening. We have a massive hunt, and I need to help you all prepare for it.”

There was a pause.

“Now, right in that space of time, I would have started divulging details about the hunt. You were all even expectant, thus the pause, but today, we have a much bigger issue than just going after Demons,” Satan gazed over to his brother, “Michael.”

“What?” Miki asked.

“Okay,” Satan moved around the coffee table and took a seat on it, “You see, on Saturday, at  _ some godforsaken point,  _ a team of Angels will descend upon this magnificent rock we call Earth and try to take Michael back to Heaven. Michael and I have discussed this concept, and decided we both weren’t very big fans of the idea. Michael wants to stay here and be a person, I want to watch him get chased by cops for helping steal a car, we all have our desires!”

Michael glared from Satan’s right.

“What’s important is we need to keep him down here, and in order to do that, we need to develop a plan in order to do so. Now-”

“Excuse me,” Gabi held up a hand, “I’m sorry, but, are you actually sayin we’re gonna fight God?”

Suddenly, looks of terror passed across the room, and Satan’s heart skipped a beat.

“NO!” Satan shook his head, “No, no no. We will only be fighting Angels, which is a much, much different situation. Angels have a lot of power, yes, but they aren’t omniscient. They’re just hyped-up drones that God uses to do his bidding. Trust me when I say this, and I mean this wholeheartedly: I would never lead you guys into a battle against God himself. That’s a level of selfishness I have long since abandoned.”

The looks of terror subsided as everyone believed him. At this point, why wouldn’t they? He hadn’t lied to them since he told them his name.

“Good,” Satan nodded, “Now, on with the plans that I have for you all. When it comes to facing the Angels, we have an entire team of advantages.”

Satan stood back up to pace as he continued, “Firstly, Miko and Wamu both have mind-bending abilities that allow them to have an extreme advantage over any foe. What we need to try, when we are confronted with these Angels, is to get a spider on their heads, or get Wamu inside of them! That way, we can control them, and get them to go away! Or kill themselves! Either way, you two are a very large advantage.”

“The next advantage,” Satan turned, “Is you, Kukun. No matter what happens, you are Michael’s tether. You are his most important emotional point in favor of humanity. Thus, between now and tomorrow, you and Michael need to spend as much time together as you can and really bond. I know, yesterday was stressful. It was for me too, but I know you two have talked it out since then, and you can continue on, especially for something as massive as this. So, bond. Bond the fuck out of each other. Bond so hard that you’re both scream-”

“CEASE!” Michael threw a pillow at Satan’s head, which the latter caught before it hit him.

Satan could not  _ resist  _ saying that, and he chuckled as he tossed the pillow to Akira, “Okay, okay, but seriously. You get what I’m saying, right?”

Kukun nodded, “Yeah.”

Michael also nodded, his cheeks still red.

“Okay, Michael’s final advantage is us,” Satan gestured to the room at large, “All of us, as a team, are why he’s even here. Without my stubborn ass, Wamu’s nice hats, or Gabi’s need to play video games at odd hours of the night, Michael would not have been persuaded to stay down here. But that is not our only advantage in this Angel-fighting scenario.”

Satan whipped around to gaze at Babo, “Is it?”

Babo perked up, “What?”

Satan focused in on Babo as he took a step forward, “Babo, I need you to get in contact with Uriel again. If anyone will be willing to tell us which Angels are coming our way, it would be him.”

“Okay,” Babo leaned forward, “I actually think I can do that.”

Satan grinned, “Yeah?”

“Well, if he’s been listening to us rap by the peer, he’ll probably be there when we go this evening!” Babo nodded, “And I can probably spot Basile and Gerard. They were weird lookin dudes.” 

“You’re right with me,” Satan gave Babo a high-five, “That’s exactly what I was about to suggest. I want all of you boys to look out for Gerard and Basile, who are basically a pair of twins that the Archangel Uriel is masquerading as in order to move about Earth undetected. As I said, if anyone can help us, it’s him.”

The boys all exchanged nods with one another. Eve mimicked their motions, even though she had no idea what was going on.

A part of Satan really wanted to delve into tomorrow’s mission, but it would have to wait. Putting that stress on top of forming the official Michael Protection Squad could be overwhelming for a team that was used to a monster-of-the-week hunting schedule, so Satan would just have to explain it all tomorrow.

“Okay!” Satan sighed, “Awesome. Uh. I really thought this meeting would take longer.”

Gabi sat up, “Wait, that’s it?”

Satan put his hands on his hips, “Uh, yeah. That’s it. I do have some stuff to do today, or I’d be out helping you all, but. Yeah.”

“Then how are you feeling?” Wamu asked, “You know, since Monday?”

Satan wavered at the question, “Uh. I got a full night’s rest last night. First time since Monday.”

“Great!” Miko grinned, “That’s awesome! Lucille, Samuel, and Akira been cuddling you?’

Friendship was so fucking weird. These people were genuinely asking about his well-being, and he hadn’t even given them money.

“Uh, yeah, all of them, a lot,” Satan motioned towards Wamu, “Eve, too.”

“Eve is the best,” Wamu booped her snout with his finger.

“Yeah, she, is,” how does one cope with friendship, “She’s. She’s great.”

As everyone began to get up, Miki walked over to Satan, “Hey!”

Seeing her so close was always scary, even if he should be used to it by now.

Satan looked to her, “Hey?”

“I notice you’re wearing the jack-o-lantern beanie a lot!” Miki smiled, “You like it?”

Satan honestly forgot he had a hat on his head, “Uh, yeah. It keeps me warm in your icebox of a house.”

Miki rolled her eyes, “I’m glad you like it, jackass.”

“Thanks, bitch,” Satan told her as she went back over to Miko.

The boys gave their goodbyes, including Michael, and Satan led them out like a good host. However, as Babo shut the door behind him, the house became quiet once again, and Satan almost spaced out. To have people worried about him, to any extent, was overwhelming. It was such a foreign concept that his own brain couldn’t properly register their concern.

“You okay, babe?” Akira asked.

“Friendship is fucking weird,” Satan declared, “Anyway, uh, you wanna eat before we go? Have you had breakfast?”

“Nah, I’m good,” Akira smiled, “You?”

“I’m also fine,” Satan nodded, “So let’s go ahead and go?”

“Great!” Akira chirped, “Just let me get on my shoes!”

As they both started getting ready in the entry way, voices called out to them.

“Where you guys goin?” Miko asked.

“Out!” Akira vaguely replied.

“That’s not an answer!” Miki said as she poked her head around to the entryway.

Satan slipped Akira’s sandals over his socks, “Yes it is. It means we’re leaving the house.”

“WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?” Miko repeated.

“We’re going to spar with one another!” Akira finally responded as he tied his second shoe, “We’ll be back at... Some point.”

For a moment, Miki stared at Akira with an awkward, dead gaze, but then she nodded with a smile, “Have fun, then!”

That was odd.

“We will!” Akira sprung back up, “Let’s go!”

Satan considered questioning what Miki had just done, but he was far too determined to leave the house to dwell on it.

Now, in order to have a proper sparring match, Satan and Akira needed to be a good distance away from the bustling streets of Tokyo . If they were even near the Tokyians, they could risk destroying something, or even worse, risk being caught. Thus, Satan took them deep into the forest, far away from anything and everything, so that they could actually spar without being interrupted or noticed.

The lush, green forest filled Satan’s mind with ease. Honestly, if he could choose to live anywhere, he’d live here, in a small cabin and away from the world. Of course, he’d have to have his electronics, his pets, and his Akira, but they’d live together out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by the beautiful Earth that was supposed to be. And, judging by the awe in Akira’s eyes as he got out of the Mercedes, he wouldn’t object one bit.

“We should have a date out here,” Satan said, “Bring something to eat.”

“Like Taco Bell?”

Satan snickered, “Sure. Like Taco Bell. Remember to take your clothes off.”

Akira hesitated, “What?”

“When we go back into the city,” Satan explained, “We’ll need clothes, so strip before you transform.”

“OH!” Akira nodded, “Right right right! I thought you meant at Taco Bell.”

Satan snorted, “Yes, Akira, strip for me at Taco Bell.”

“Well, you’ve asked weirder of me!” Akira pointed-out.

“Fair enough!” Satan giggled.

At this point in Satan and Akira’s relationship, taking off their clothes in front of each other wasn’t even weird anymore. Between the Devilmen transformations and the kind-of living together situation, being naked in front of one another had become routine, normal, like a cup of coffee or a massive breakfast.

“Alright,” Satan unfurled his wings as a bright light flashed across the trees, revealing his true form, “Are you ready?”

Akira’s skin broke, making way for his Devilman form as he above Satan’s height, “I. I mean I am, but. What if I hurt you?”

Satan couldn’t help it. He laughed. The idea of being hurt, that Akira would even land a hit, was so ridiculous all he could do was chuckle. He hadn’t felt Akira’s aggression against him since the very first loop he remembered, long long ago. Not only was Satan more powerful, but because of the loops, he knew Amon and Akira’s attacks frontwards, backwards, and sideways. There was no way!

“Honey,” Satan smiled sweetly, “You could never land a hit on me, even if you wanted to!”

That immediately got a rise out of Akira as his back straightened and his wings flared out. Just as Satan wanted. Akira needed to let out his aggression.

“I can hit you!” Akira grinned.

“I’d like to see you try!” Satan laughed.

Right before Akira charged, Satan gave himself one last reminder:  _ Don’t go all-out. We don’t want to hurt him. _

Akira charged forward, but Satan threw up a glowing purple barrier, and Akira slammed his body against. However, after only two punches, Akira was able to break it, but before he could charge again, he found himself in fistfight with two of Satan’s light hands. He met each of their punches with great force, growling with each hit.

“If you can land catch me,” Satan teased, “I’ll even let you have a kiss!”

Akira growled louder as more light hands formed around him, meeting his fists with punches. Most of the hands were half his size, which was still large in comparison to most hands on this planet, and their long fingers formed surprisingly strong fists. That is, if Satan punched something with ihs actual fist, he wouldn’t get nearly the same power.

Suddenly, something changed. Akira let out loud grunts as he met each punch, but now, the light hands exploded on impact. He was getting angrier, and his anger was funneling into his fists, just as expected. However, this also meant that Satan had to consider his next step.

There was no way Satan would aggressively use any of his clones on Akira. Not only would that force Akira to shatter Satan’s image, but Satan didn’t really want to see himself being mercilessly killed by Devilman. Although he had the image of himself getting ripped apart by Akira flash through his mind before, it had never been while he was in a good state of mind.

Ah! He had an idea. Satan’s headwings fluttered, summoning another part of his power.

The trees from around them started to contort into massive, bark-covered vines as they lunged for Devilman. For a moment, Akira was awestruck by his kew opponents, but then his fight mode re-engaged. The vines slapped and curled around him, trying to get a firm hold, but Akira kept dodging the attacks, even going as far as to try and pull the trees out of the ground. That was a good sign. Akira saw where the tree was coming from, and knew that, if he took out of the ground, Satan would no longer have control. However, it was getting the time to actually grab a tree that was evading Akira as he dodged the trees.

Meanwhile, Satan reclined in midair, as if sitting in a chair while his wings relaxed around him.

“You coming, honey?” Satan asked as light hands joined the trees.

“FUCK OFF!” Akira snapped as he punched away a hand.

Satan giggled as he brought more of the forest to life. Vines, roots, and plants all sprung to autonomous life, reaching and pulling at Akira as he fought against them. Akira reached  them, pulling them out as he threw them aside, but his poor hands couldn’t keep up with the amount of activity that surrounded him.

And Satan wasn’t even using all of his powers.

Soon, the massive tree vines had coiled around Akira’s body, holding him against the ground as light hands pressed down, keeping it all wrapped together in a tight cocoon.

“Do you admit defeat?” Satan leaned on an unseen chair arm.

“NEVER!” Akira’s deep, growling voice snapped as he struggled against Satan’s hold.

“Then get out of it!” Satan chirped, “You can do it!”

Akira continued to struggle, thrashing best he could as he let out growls and grunts.

Seeing Akira, trapped in his hold, made Satan grin. A spider had caught a fly in its web, and now the fly had to escape. It was almost arousing to Satan’s ears, listening to Akira’s noises of defiance as his muscles tensed and relaxed. He was one of the strongest Devilmen, but no matter strong a Demon was, they could never compare to an Ange-

Akira broke his arm free. Satan perked up.

Akira then ripped the tree off his other arm, using the piece he had ripped off to beat down the rest of his restraints. Soon, he yanked both his torso and his legs out of the jumbled mess, letting out a roar as he stood, tall and free.

Now  _ that  _ was arousing.

_ Don’t get distracted,  _ Satan lectured himself.

Akira leapt forward once again, but Satan let out a giggle as he teleported behind him. For a moment Akira just stood there, staring at where Satan had been before whirling around.

“NO FAIR!” Akira pouted.

“Come on!” Satan laughed, “If Amon could keep up with me, so can you!”

Akira threw a punch, but a light hand caught it, and Satan jumped through said hand. His feathered wings curled around him as he whirled around, roundhouse kicking Akira in the side of the head. However, before he could back off, Akira’s hands grabbed his foot. As Satan was thrown to the ground, he folded in his wings and they disappeared off his back, as to avoid damage.

“HYAH!” Akira jumped on top of him, and fists started flying down.

Satan dodged each punch, his grin growing as Akria’s fists slammed into the ground. He just needed an opening. The perfect opening. He had to get to Akira’s face. Just then, Akira’s hand pulled back just a bit farther than before, and Satan rose up, wrapping his fingers around Akira’s face and giving him a deep, loving kiss.

Beneath Satan’s fingers, he felt Akira’s power brewing, but said power died down at his touch. Akira’s arms began to lower, to take hold of Satan, but Satan wouldn’t let that happen.

A light hand wrapped its long fingers around Akira’s waist, throwing him up into the sky and off of Satan.

“Don’t get distracted!” Satan yelled after as he laughed.

“YOU SON OF A-” Akira charged back towards the ground, but Satan teleported out of the way, “GET BACK HERE!”

Akira threw another punch, but Satan dodged. Another punch, and another, and another. Satan kept dodging them, keeping up with Akira’s speed without a sweat. He kept swiping kicks at Akira’s stomach and chest, trying to knock him back with the only limbs he actually had some power with, but it was to no avail. In the end, Satan’s body had always been his biggest weakness; he was small, frail, and lanky. Not a bit of muscle.

He had to get some distance.

“Alright, you got your first kiss!” Satan teleported back, his wings flaring out, “But can you earn your second? If you can catch me, I’ll give you an even better kiss! One you won’t forget!”

Akira grinned, “You’re on!”

Akira’s bat-like wings sprawled out behind him before he shot towards Satan, and thus the chase began.

They dodged and flew through the forest, cutting around the trees and through the undergrowth. Occasionally, Satan actually used his wings, especially in clearings, but for the most part he simply teleported around. Akira, however, was working his ass off to chase after him, his wings pounding behind him as he slithered through the air, determined to catch his boyfriend. The entire time, Satan kept giggling, because there was something extremely therapeutic about this chase, something that cleaned his heart of the other loops

There was no hostility here.

Akira wasn’t chasing him out of rage or anger. It was a sparring match. They were playing around with their abilities in a green, lively forest, full of life and the living. The paths weren’t lined with bodies; rather, small pebbles led through the grass and the plants, the green from the growth reflecting against Satan’s smooth white skin as he went. The sun shone brilliantly through the canopy of leaves above them, lighting-up Akira’s body in a way that the night never could. They were surrounded by squawking birds, chirping bugs, the rush of leaves and the babbling of small creeks. This was how it should’ve been from the beginning.

This was how it was meant to be.

However, the lively forest also served as Satan’s downfall. As he flew up the side of a tree, he noticed a small, yellow-headed finch among the branches, and he couldn’t help but stop.

“Oh my goodness, it’s a Pal-WAH!”

Akira’s arms locked around Satan’s waist and pulled him back down to the ground, and they landed in a bush of flowers.

“AH!” Satan squeaked, as he pushed himself up, “DARNIT AKIRA! The Palila is a rare species of finch! It’s critically endangered, and now it’s flown off!”

“But I was CHASING YOU!” Akira’s arms were still locked around Satan’s waist, “And I CAUGHT YOU!”

Satan rolled his eyes, “Only because I got distracted.”

Akira sat up, a big, dumb smile across his toothy jaws, “Then,  _ don’t get distracted!” _

Satan frowned, “Oh, you just. Loved saying that, didn-”

“I SURE FUCKIN DID!” Akira laughed, “So, where’s my kiss?”

Satan tried talking again, “You piece of shi-”

“I caught you! It’s fair!” Akira leaned in, “So where is it?”

Satan sighed before he couldn’t fight it any longer; a smile spread across his face, “Come here, asshole.”

Satan’s lips slid over Akira’s furry ones in yet another kiss. His long, slim fingers once again reached up to Akira’s face, gently cupping it, and in return, Akira’s arms wrapped around his waist. However, with the closer contact, their wings knocked together, all eight of them awkwardly trying to wrap around the other, so Akira’s wings folded back in, allowing Satan’s wing to wrap around them both.

But suddenly, Akira broke the kiss, replacing his lips with his hand in a quick swipe. Satan blinked at the gesture, and he glared up at Akira for explanation.

Akira pointed with his other hand.

Following his finger, Satan saw a small, brown rabbit sitting amongst the bushes. It was staring at them, obviously afraid to move.

_ Look at it!  _ Akira sounded like he was about to cry,  _ It’s so cute, babe! _

Akira was the only person that was allowed to interrupted kissing Satan to point out a rabbit. Furthermore, Akira was the only person that was allowed to kiss Satan at all.

Satan looked back over to his love,  _ You wanna see it? _

Akira blinked,  _ What? _

After removing Akira’s hand from his face, Satan leant his arms out to the small woodland creature. At first, it perked up, but then it sprinted out from under the bush over to Satan, comfortably cuddling into Satan’s hands.

“This is a young Giant Continental rabbit!” Satan said as he picked it up, “You can tell by her thin ear skin and her size!”

As Satan turned to read Akira’s expression, he didn’t need to look long. Akira’s jaw had practically dropped to the forest floor.

“How did you do that?” Akira whispered, trying not to scare the rabbit.

“Animals love Angels, fallen or divine,” Satan said, petting the rabbit’s head, “Do you want to pet her?”

Akira nodded like a child offered a lollipop.

Satan cuddled up to Akira’s shoulder, the rabbit still in his arms, and gave a nod. Timidly, Akira reached his massive hand out and began to pet the small creature, and there were practically tears in his eyes as he did so.

“I always wanted a rabbit,” Akira whispered.

Satan looked up, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Akira’s voice was soft, as was his smile as he looked down on the bunny, “But Tako hates other animals - besides Eve, apparently - so I was never allowed to get one! And I read all about them, too! I know about their eating habits, different care routines for certain breeds, how to litter box train them, how to bathe them. I was so ready to have my own pet! To have a bunny! I still am, too.”

Satan decided, right then and there, that he buy Akira a rabbit some day. He tried not to coo at how precious Akira sounded just now, but it was really hard to resist.

“That’s so sweet,” Satan cooed, failing his intentions, “You’re so sweet. Honey, when you move out of that dreadful Makimura house, I will gladly help you get a rabbit. I will pay for the cage, the food, no matter. You deserve to have the pet you always wanted.”

If Satan could frame the expression Akira gave, the smile that spread across his Devilman’s face, he’d keep it in his wallet forever. It was as if Satan had just made Akira’s whole life worth living.

“I love you,” it was more a reminder from Satan.

“I love you too,” but Akira’s heart sounded so full.

There was a pause for more petting.

“Do you feel better?” Satan asked, “Any more aggression?”

“No. I think, I think I’m really okay this time,” Akira nodded,, “You?”

Satan didn’t even need to think about it, “I’ve never been better.”

As Akira continued petting the rabbit, Satan laid his hand over Akira’s, holding it as they both petted the small creature. If the chase was therapeutic, then this was Satan’s cure-all. The traumas of the past loops, the pain he had suffered, all of it felt so far gone now. It was a wound that was nearly healed, and Satan continued to feel that peace as Akira tapped his shoulder.

“Is that a family?”

Satan looked up to see five or six other bunnies, all huddling behind a much larger one, probably their dad.

“I think it is,” Satan smiled, “Want to see them too?”

“I think I’d actually cry,” Akira replied.

Satan giggled as he put the mom on his knee and held out his hand to family, “Then get ready to cry!”

“Baaaabe,” Akira wallowed, laying his head against Satan’s shoulder, “Fuck, I don’t deserve you.”

Satan felt the tears crash into his eyes as he whipped back around to Akira, “No! No, don’t say that! Never, ever say that to me! You deserve more than me, you deserve the whole world, you deserve every-”

Akira’s hand once again moved over Satan’s mouth as tears rolled over his fingers.

“Babe, it’s okay,” Akira kissed his head, “It was just. Just an expression. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Satan blinked away the tears as he felt his cheeks heat up. Akira removed his hand, allowing Satan to look back to the rabbits.

As Satan once again extended his hand, he mumbled, “Sorry.”

The rabbits came over, once after the other, but something else also came to Satan. An arm, wrapping around his waist, as a kiss was placed on his cheek.

“Don’t be pouty,” Akira said, “I cannot believe you are capable of being pouty while surrounded by bunnies. That is definitive proof that you’re not human.”

Satan couldn’t help but giggle.

The father rabbit put his paws up on Satan’s knee to bring up to the mother rabbit's face. As they touched noses, the mother rabbit closed her eyes, content at his presence. As if mirroring them, Satan leaned back against Akira, wrapping three of his wings around him as he closed his eyes.

They stayed with the rabbits for a while. Indeed, Akira wasn’t lying when he said he would cry, as when one of the baby bunnies was placed in his hands, tears started streaming down his fuzzy face. After a while, Satan persuaded Akira to lay down, and started sitting the bunnies on his chest, which practically got Akira sobbing. Their sweet little paws hopping around his massive chest was something that almost made Satan squeal, especially when the dad touched his nose to Akira’s. But, as the sun began to set, Satan realized that not only have they spent hours fighting and playing with bunnies, but that they really had to go.

“Alright, alright,” Satan put the bunnies back on the ground, and they began to meander away before sprinting off, “We have to leave.”

Akira perked up, “Right! Right! Because. Right.”

Satan and Akira stood up, and Satan was immediately amused by the imprints in the grass from where they had been there for so long. However, such amusement subsided almost immediately.

“Where’s the car?”

Akira looked over, “Huh?”

“Where’s the car?!” Satan asked again, “Fuckin, when we started chasing after one another, we never kept track of the car!”

Akira glanced around, “Well, it has to be around here somewhere!”

Satan glanced around with him, “What the hell?!”

The two started searching the nearby area. It’s not really hard to search for a car in a forest. Most of the silhouettes in a forest were tall, lanky, and thin - you know, trees - while a car was bulky and large, especially an SUV like the Mercedes. Yet, there seemed to be no sign of it.

“Damnit!” Akira yelled from somewhere, “WHERE IS THE CAR?!”

The oranges and yellows that now stained the autumnal forest should have made it easier to find the car, yet it was impossible.

“I don’t know!” Satan yelled back as he looked through the forest, “Where are you?!”

He then saw two white eyes making their way back to him, followed by a dark blue body

“It’s DEFINITELY not hard to find you!” Akira laughed, “You’re light a white and gold glow stick!”

Satan crossed his arms as Akira approached.

“But we gotta get back!” Akira threw his arms up, “The Makimuras, Miki and Miko, the guys, they’ll be worried! And, well, yeah! We were supposed to be back hours ago!”

“Supposed to be?!” Satan put his hands on his hips, “What do you mean “supposed to be?” I never gave any ETA for us and neither did you!“

Akira froze, Satan’s glow lining his startled expression.

“Uh. Did I say that?”

“You sure did,” Satan narrowed his seven eyes, “Why are we supposed to be back?”

“I didn’t say that!” Akira scoffed nervously as he looked away, “I didn’t say-”

“Akira.”

Akira glanced over.

“Why?” Satan asked firmly.

Akira sighed, his headwings slumping with his shoulders, “There are candles. There are candles and chocolates and music, in my room, right now. Or there was when there was still light outside. Taro, he had a birthday party to go to, and Mr. and Mrs. Makimura were gonna be there, and Miki and Miko were gonna leave to give us the house.”

Satan waited for more explanation, and there wasn’t any, he egged Akira on, “And?”

Akira sighed even deeper, “It was for us to have sex, babe. You said we needed to, so I had Miki and Miko go out to get some stuff to give us a romantic atmosphere. And I know they did a great job, but now. We aren’t even there to see what it could have been, because Taro’s probably back, which means Miki and her parents are, and... It was supposed to be a surprise! But then the bunnies came along, and I got carried away and... Ugh.”

Satan’s eyes grew wide, “You wanted to surprise me?”

Akira frowned, “Duh! I told you, I was going to sweep you off your feet and be romantic as fuck with you! And who better to help me with that than Miki and Miko, who actually watch cheesy rom-coms and know about that kind of thing!”

Satan’s heart fluttered, despite the fact the situation hadn’t worked out, as a large grin spread across his face, “That’s so sweet, honey! Even if we weren’t there, I really appreciate it!”

Akira gave a sad smile back, “Well, I guess we’ll have to find time tomorrow or something.”

“We can’t do it tomorrow!” it was Satan’s turn to frown, “We have a hunt I have to prepare you all for!”

“Then Saturday?” Akira asked.

“We gotta get out of the forest first!” Satan flicked out his arms, displaying the situation Akira apparently forgot they were in.

“Oh yeah,” he must have actually forgotten, but then his headwings flapped, “Wait!”

Satan’s head tilted to the side, “What?”

“Why not just,” Akira mimicked how Satan flicked out his arms, “Have sex here!”

Sex? Sex in the forest? Sex with Akira in the forest? Sex with Akira in the forest under the night sky? Sure, Satan dreamed about such things. They weren’t his ultimate fantasy, but they were in the top ten, yet it was actually happening? Was this real?!

“Like right now?”

Akira shrugged, “Why not?”

“This second?”

“Sure?”

“Right here?”

“I mean, we can find a better spot if you - babe, are you getting cold feet about sex or something?”

It was almost a scream, “NO!”

There was a pause.

“I’m just,” Satan pushed his hair back, “Surprised you’re okay with this. Are you not worried that we’ll be caught?”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere!” Akira replied, “Literally the only person that could catch us would have to be in the sky on a helicopter or something! Or God!”

He was really okay with this. He had made up his mind in a second, and Satan had no problems with that. Satan also had to problems having sex outside in full view of God, because fuck that guy.

“Okay,” Satan nodded, striding right in front of Akira, “Then let’s do it.”

Satan was ready for Akira’s hands to grab his tits, or go straight for his ass, but instead, they cupped his face gently as Akira gazed into his eyes. Satan couldn’t help but glance between both of Akira’s hands in confusion, but then was distracted as Akira lips took his in a surprisingly slow and soft kiss. Satan’s arms went stiff at his sides as he tried to understand. What was Akira doing? This wasn’t how sex went. Satan should be feeling bite marks across his chest at this point. However, Satan’s questions were once again interrupted as he felt Akira’s warm chest press to his, sending shocks of heat from his breasts into his body. In a moment of panic, his hands rose up and took hold Akira’s arms, needing some form of stability as his head began to spin, but that stability was stolen from him once again as he was forced backwards. Akira was pushing him, albeit kindly, across the forest floor until Satan’s back hit a tree, and he was further pressed onto it by Akira’s body. His wings panicked along his back, and he had to fold them in to keep them from fluttering.

Akira released Satan’s mouth to speak, “I love you.”

Satan had no other way to respond, his breaths shallow as they rolled over his words, “I love you too!”

Akira tried to rush back in for his second kiss, but his headwings smacked against Satan’s.

“OW!” they both squeaked in unison.

Satan frowned, “Akira, pay more attention, or let me take over! You’re such an obvious virgin.”

Akira raised an eyebrow, “You just wanna act like you can top, don’t you Squidward?”

“Never,” Satan glared, “Ever jokingly call me Squidward during any form of intimacy. Ever again.”

Akira smirked, “Okay, Squidward.”

“I will leave you! Alone!” Satan warned, “In this forest!”

“No you won’t,” Akira kissed him again, keeping Satan from objecting.

Despite being called a cartoon character, Satan couldn’t help but melt into the new kiss. Akira’s hands moved down Satan’s body, his fingers skirting across Satan’s skin and teasing at him until they rested on his hips. Now given access, Satan wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck as he turned his head, stealing control from Akira as he bit at the Devilman’s lips. Receptive as always, Akira let Satan’s tongue snake through his teeth as they both fell deeper, and Satan couldn’t help but smirk against Akira’s lips.

Suddenly, Akira’s fingers pressed into Satan’s hips, making him gasp. In a moment of chance, his lips were abandoned as Akira began tracing Satan’s jawline with a series of kisses. The latter purred, his arms loosening around Akira’s neck as he took in each kiss; slow, methodical, yet soft.

“You’re so gentle,” Satan mused, “You aren’t going to break me, honey. You don’t have to be thi-AH!”

Teeth pricked at Satan’s skin, no doubt leaving a bruise. Soon, they started pricking all over his neck, hidden between small kisses and licks. Satan let out small, pleased squeaks as the bits of pain struck through his collarbone and into his core, making his whole body start to tingle. The tingling pulled at his legs, making one of them rise up and wrap around Akira.

Once again, Akira was receptive.

Akira’s hands released Satan’s hips, reaching down and taking hold of his legs. He then hoisted Satan up, but instead of romantically pulling Satan around his hips, Akira almost lost grip as Satan flailed in his arms.

“AKIRA!” Satan clinged to him like a koala.

“My bad!” Akira admitted, getting a grip on the legs that were tied around him, “My bad, I am so sorry. Wait.”

Satan grimaced, “What?”

Akira met Satan’s gaze, “How are we going to have sex without lube?”

Satan sighed, but he didn’t want to discourage Akira’s questions. It was important Akira was informed on what they were doing and how they were going to do it, especially since this was their first time.

“I’ll prepare myself,” Satan answered, “Since you have... Claws.”

Akira’s eyes narrowed, “How do you do that?”

Satan fought every urge to roll his eyes, but he  _ had  _ to encourage questions, “Fingering? Do you know what that is?”

Akira’s eyes grew wide as the memory struck him, his headwings trying to hide his now pink cheeks, “OH. Oh, right, yeah.”

“Akira, you’re about to have sex with me,” Satan snorted, pushing one of Akira’s headwings aside, “Don’t be afraid to ask questions.”

“Oh, okay!” Akira took a deep breath, “Can I do it?”

“Well, honey,” Satan laughed, resting his hands on Akira’s shoulders “I hope you you’re doing it! I want to have sex wi-”

“No!” Akira’s face turned even pinker, “The fingering. Can I do it? I’ll turn human, if that’s what you need.”

Oh.

Satan blushed, but he had no idea why. Why was he blushing? He shouldn’t be nervous!

“Of course you can,” Satan mumbled, “Just. Turn back, sweetheart.”

As if it was a command, Akira did so, now a smaller, naked human with a ten-foot Angel wrapped around him. It was a weird sight, for sure, but it did make Satan feel more in-charge.

“Do you know how to finger someone?” Satan asked.

Akira looked up, trying to act as if he wasn’t just staring at Satan’s boobs, “No.”

“Okay,” Satan nodded, “Let me see your hand.”

After setting Satan down, Akira lent his hand up, and Satan started taking his fingers into his mouth. He brought all his spit up between his cheeks, making sure to lather Akira’s fingers as well as he could in saliva. However, Akira’s expression was enough to get Satan’s mind racing; the boy looked as if he was at a buffet, about to chow down on everything. That was until he let out a yelp.

“OW!”

Satan took the fingers out of his mouth as quick as he could, only to see Akira’s pinky had been punctured by his teeth.

“Oh,” Satan mumbled, “Sorry.”

Satan smiled sheepishly, but Akira returned the smile immediately, giving Satan ease.

“Okay, uh,” Satan looked at the three fingers that remained, “Let’s just try these three.”

Satan let Akira have his hand back as he sat on the ground, back against the tree once again.

“Come on,” Satan motioned Akira to sit down, “Slide in your middle finger first.”

Akira knelt down in front of Satan, staring at his vagina for a moment before snapping back to reality. He then lined his finger up with Satan’s slit, teasing at his lips before sliding the finger in slowly. Satan watched as Akira’s jaw hit the forest floor, but he couldn’t find a word to say as his walls tightened around Akira’s finger and he bit back a moan.

“Wow, you’re tight,” Akira mumbled.

Damn it, Satan was blushing again! Why was he blushing?! This was stupid.

“Okay,” Satan breathed, feeling himself adjust, “Start pumping it, in and out.”

Akira did so, the awe in his face sparkling. Satan’s walls began to loosen around the feeling, and his instinct immediately hungered for more fingers mere seconds after Akira started.

“Get in the second one,” Satan ordered, “Same thing.”

Akira did so, looking up at Satan with slight concern, but that concern dropped from his face when his eyes met Satan’s. He started pumping both of his fingers, sliding them in and out as Satan still refused to moan. He wasn’t some whore that would break down just for Akira’s fingers.

“Next one!” Satan ordered, “Next one, same thing, NOW!”

Akira blinked in shock, but he followed orders, all three of his fingers now pumping in and out of Satan rapidly. Satan’s hips bucked into the motion, taking in Akira’s fingers as far as he could, but he had  to restrain himself. After the heat in his stomach built up to the right point, Satan stopped bucking.

“Okay!” Satan said with a breathless nod, “Take them out.”

Akira followed the command, taking his three fingers out slowly, teasingly, as if he knew what he was doing. Satan almost barked at Amon for it, but the determination in Akira’s eyes told him this  _ was _ his doing.

“What do I do with them?” Akira asked, “My fingers?”

Satan shrugged, “It’s whatever you want t-”

Akira brought the fingers up to his own mouth, licking them with mild curiosity. Upon seeing this, Satan’s heart smashed against his chest, unable to take that Akira just  _ did that,  _ and he had to resist taking Akira’s lips and kissing them for it.

“You taste good,” those were the hottest three words Akira had ever said, “Now what?”

“Okay,” Satan tried not to act like that was the biggest turn on he had ever witnessed, “Now give me your cock.”

Akira’s eyes grew wide, “You don’t have tell me twice!”

Satan laughed.

As Akira sat back, Satan bent down, getting view of Akira’s already half-hard cock in a better light. It was massive by human standards, and large by Demon standards, just as Amon’s had been. For a moment, Satan just held it between his long fingers, marveling at the red head that gazed up at him before he began lapping at it.

“Fuck,” the whisper immediately escaped Akira’s lips.

Satan smirked as he went to work.

At first, he only teased the top of Akira’s cock with his tongue, and he barely started pumping it at the base, the skin rolling across his member. For a bit, he watched Akira squirm under his touch, pleased at his mewls and moans, but then he started pumping the head in and out of his mouth as his hand followed his pace.

“Fuck, you’re good at this! At least, I think you are,” Akira rattled on, “I mean, I’ve never had a bj before, so I mean, if it was bad, would I notice?”

Satan lifted his head for one moment, “Are you gonna give commentary for the whole thing, honey?”

Akira shrugged, “Why not?”

Satan had never rolled his eyes while giving a blowjob, yet there he was, rolling his eyes as he went back to Akira’s dick. However, he almost paused as he felt Akira’s fingers gently stroke his hair. It wasn’t a hold, it wasn’t controlling; it was as if Akira just wanted to feel how soft his hair was.

“DAMN!” Akira bit as Satan moved faster, “How did you know to do it right then?!”

_ Experience,  _ Satan replied in his head,  _ By the way baby, let me know when to let up. You aren’t even inside of me yet. _

“Oh my fuck, you’re right, I get to fu-!” Akira gasped, “WAIT, NOW!”

Akira’s hand suddenly balled up in Satan’s hair as he pulled Satan’s lips off his dick, an elegant pop following their departure.

“I’m just gonna,” Akira mumbled, “Admire you looking like that for a second. Okay, I’m good.”

Satan smiled before he spoke, “Okay. So you’re ready?”

Akira nodded, letting go of Satan’s hair. 

Lending a hand forward, Satan pushed Akira down on to the ground, crawling on top of him as he did so. He could feel Akira’s heartbeat under his fingers, growing faster and harder as he climbed, and when Satan rose above him, legs straddled across Akira’s waist, it was as if Akira had forgotten how to breathe.

“Fuck,” Akira mumbled.

Satan grinned.

“I’m about,” Akira began, “To have sex with Satan. My first time. I’m losing my virginity. To Satan.”

Satan leaned down, pressing his chest to Akira’s as he listened to him.

“How metal,” Akira added, “Is that?”

Satan planted his face straight into Akira’s chest as he started laughing.

“What?” Akira asked.

“You fucking,” Satan giggled, “You fucking dork. Do you remember the last time you said that?”

Akira blinked, “No?”

Satan reached his hand up, his wristwing fluttering as he held Akira’s cheek, “You said that before we kissed for the first time.”

Akira’s eyes sparkled in remembrance, “I’m romantic as fuck.”

“You sure are,” Satan moved up, planting a small, sweet kiss on his love’s lips.

Satan then sat back up, his hand reaching back for Akira’s dick. His fingers wrapped around the cock base, holding it steady as he adjusted himself over it until he knew he was in the right place. Then, in a moment he never thought would happen, Satan eased himself down. As he began to take in every inch of Akira’s cock for the first time, he could no longer resist it; he let out a long moan, his voice soft and shaking as he closed his eyes. Akira filled him perfectly, fit just right, and the hiss that escaped from Akira’s lips only confirmed it.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Akira groaned, “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Satan felt his face flush at Akira’s words. Even now, he couldn’t help but get flustered at things he never thought he’d hear.

“Now,” Satan adjusted himself yet again, this time for comfort as he opened his eyes, “You’ll have to give me a second. I need to get used to it.”

Akira scoffed, his cheeks red but his smile wide, “Babe, you could sit there for hours, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Akira lifted his hands up, and Satan took them almost instantly, their fingers lacing together as they both smiled at one another. Even though Satan had fire under his skin, Akira’s skin was a different kind of warm: loving, comforting, and that’s the warmth Satan had always wanted. The warmth he needed.

He took a deep breath, “Okay. I’m ready.”

Akira nodded, “Then go, gorgeous!”

Satan started slow, barely moving up and down as his hips did all the work, but he couldn’t help but giggle as Akira just. Started babbling.

“Holy holy holy,” he sounded like a Seraphim, “Fucking whoa-holy shit! Wow! Wow! Okay!”

Satan laughed, still moving slow, “Like it?”

“Oh my fuck,” Akira hands rested on Satan’s hips, stroking them with his thumbs “I didn’t know I could like something this much, holy shit!”

Satan giggled again as he started to pick up the pace, his body now beginning to bounce as he rotated. He wanted the increase to be slow, really make Akira feel every bit of his talent. The same pool of heat that sat at the bottom of Satan’s stomach was starting to swirl again, and his legs had never felt so tingly in his life.

“Fuck, baby, your, your tits,” Akira’s hands released Satan’s hips, reaching up and taking his breasts, “Fuck, I love your tits, they’re so titty.”

Satan couldn’t stop laughing as he kept bouncing, “You sound drunk!”

“I’m drunk on you, shut up!” Akira’s face was now completely red, “But if you tits keep bouncing, doesn’t that hurt? Do your tits hurt? Can you feel things like that in your tits?”

“Why are you babbling?!” Satan cackled, “You’re so fucking weird!”

“Do your tits hurt when they bounce a lot?!” Akira demanded, “The world needs to know!”

One would think that such ridiculous words would ruin the mood, but no, they only turned Satan on more. The warmth in Satan’s stomach was spreading through his crotch and into his legs, connecting them all in a needing heat as Akira pressed on with his dumb question. The tingling in his legs now went all the way from the top of his thighs to the ends of his toes.

Satan knocked his head back as he laughed, “YES! THEY DO!”

“Then I’ll be your bra!” Akira replied, “I will always support you!”

“FUCK!” Satan had to wipe away laughing tears as he moved even faster, “FUCK OFF, YOU IDIOT!”

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” Akira now gazed down, his eyes wide with lust, “Holy shit I wish I could video this.”

“I wouldn’t mind that!” Satan said, his own gaze turning to see Akira’s thick cock moving in and out of him, “But we don’t have a camera! Our phones are with our clothes in the car!”

“OH NO! THE CAR!” Akira cried, his eyes not moving from his own dick, “I FORGOT ABOUT THE CAR!”

“THE CAR DOESN’T MATTER!” the heat was moving up through Satan’s stomach now and into his chest, “NOTHING ELSE MATTERS RIGHT NOW! JUST YOU AND ME! IT’S JUST US, HONEY!”

Akira looked back up, and a huge grin spread across his face when he met Satan’s gaze, “HELL YEAH! JUST US!”

As Satan moved down, he accidentally found that perfect sweet spot, sending the first shock of pleasure through his system. His wings involuntarily flared out from his back, the sparkles falling over Akira’s body and the forest floor surrounding them. He had to hold on to Akira’s legs in order to steady himself.

“I LOVE YOU!” Satan yelled as he picked up the pace even more, “I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO!”

And that’s when Satan felt Akira start moving with his bounces. Every time he went up, Satan felt that sweet spot get rammed, and every time he fell back down, there it was again.

“SHIT!” Satan screeched as a moan chased his words.

“YES!” Akira cackled, “I GOT IT!”

“Don’t be so- AH!” Satan moaned, “Smug, asshat!”

“ASSHAT?” Akira chuckled, “I’ve NEVER heard that!”

The heat was now coursing through Satan’s whole body, the tingling moving up from his thighs and between his legs. He was getting close, and he had to close his eyes to try and keep from climaxing right then and there

“I’m getting close!” Satan warned before letting out a moan with his words, “Shit, Akira, I’m getting close!”

“Say it again!”

Satan opened his eyes, “What?!”

“Say my name again!”

Holy. Holy shit. Satan’s entire body felt like it was one fire, just from hearing his own words used against him. Literally.

Satan’s eyes started to tear up as Akira hit that spot again, and he couldn’t help but moan Akira’s name, “Akira!”

“AGAIN!” Akira hit the same spot.

“AKIRA!” Satan moaned, closing his eyes.

“AGAIN!” Akira’s cock slammed into Satan.

“AKIRA!” Satan screamed.

Satan wasn’t even moving anymore. His legs held him up as Akira rammed into him, hitting that sweet, sweet spot every time. The warmth and the tingling merged between Satan’s legs, and they shot through his body as he let out a scream through his mouth and his mind.

_ “AKIRA!” _

Satan’s whole body shook, all of his wings straightening out around him, and he kept mewling and moaning through his orgasm. He never felt this good, it never felt this good. He had never been this warm, even while divine. Even after a fight with Amon, after winning and riding him, Satan had never felt this good. This was something only Akira could do. His Akira.

After a moment of shaking, Satan’s body went limp, the tension washing away, and Akira’s hands caught his waist before he fell.

“Fuck..” Satan breathed.

It was then that Satan felt the sweat rolling down his skin, and he almost felt gross. But Akira hadn’t finished yet.

“Sweetheart,” Satan raised his hand, taking Akira’s cheek once again.

Akira blinked, coming out of his awe-struck state, “Yeah?”

Satan had never been move excited to say something in his life, “Use me. Use me until you come.”

Akira’s brow turned up, “Are you-”

“I’ll love it,” Satan wouldn’t let Akira doubt a thing, especially when there was nothing to doubt, “Here.”

He folded in all of his back wings once again, allowing Akira full access to his thin, long body.

“Use me, my love,” Satan smiled, “Amon gets off differently, so you’ll have to do what you crave.”

“Okay, I want you to know that’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever said,” Akira mumbled, “But if you insist.”

Akira rolled over, and Satan rolled with him, his back gently hitting the forest floor with a solid thud. It’s amazing Akira was able to do so with his dick still in Satan, but the latter let that go as he gazed down. Seeing Akira between his legs was possible the best image Satan ever had the pleasure of viewing, besides when Akira licked his fingers earlier.

“You’re so fuckin tall,” Akira commented.

Satan snorted, “I know.”

Akira’s brow furrowed one last time, “Are you-”

“Akira!” Satan interrupted, “Just do it! I promise, I’ll enjoy it!”

Akira nodded, taking either of Satan’s legs in his hands, and the “using” began. He really had restrained himself, just so Satan could get the pleasure he wanted, as the minute Akira started, Satan’s ass was already feeling each smack. It felt good, though, rough like he was used to, and his own arousal started to bubble back up in his stomach.

Akira’s grunts were intoxicating, wild, all Satan had ever wanted to hear. Each grunt was reminiscent of Amon’s defeated growls, but with their own, sweet spin of Akira’s soft voice. As he began to lose his own control, Satan pushed one hand up into his hair, and his other hand moved down between his legs as he began to work his clit.

“I, I told you!” Satan panted, feeling the heat swirl in his stomach yet again, “I told you I’d enjoy it!”

“Fuck! Yeah!” Akira barely got out as he started pounding harder.

The smacks between Akira’s cock and Satan’s ass were now echoing against the trees, and Satan’s headwings fluttered as he tried to keep up. His fingers were wildly massaging deep between his legs, riding Akira’s own lust as he took in a deep breath. Then, he and Akira moaned, in unison, and the mixture of their voices got Satan’s head spinning.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Satan felt it.

“SHIT!” Akira really felt it, “Shit, you’re so tight, fucking gorgeous, holy fuck, you’re so fucking perfect, I fuckin can’t with you, you are so fucking amazing like what the holy fucking shit!”

Satan giggled at the nonsense. Behind the cussing, Akira’s words were as sweet as always.

Satan’s thighs began to sting at how fast and hard Akira was pounding, and his arousal rose with the pain. It felt so good, and as Satan closed his eyes, he thought back to simpler times. What would it be like to just have Akira? All to himself? All the time? They’d go mad, that’s for sure, but the insanity would come after some wonderful times and amazing sex, if tonight was anything to by. Just like with Amon, Akira liked a certain roughness, and Satan was sure he would come-

WAIT.

“AKIRA!” Satan flailed, his arousal dropping like a hat as he raised his head, his arms barely able to keep him up, “Have you masturbated?! Since you became a Devilman?!”

Akira met his gaze, sweat rolling down as he pounded even harder. His eyes were far away, his pupils so wide his brown eyes were almost gone.

Satan could tell Akira wanted to respond, but all he could say was, “I’m-I’m-I’m close!”

NO.

“WAIT!” Satan screamed, “PULL OUT! PULL OUT! AKIRA, PULL OUT RIGHT NOW DO IT!”

Akira shakily lifted his hands off of Satan’s legs pulling himself out as his own body began to shake. In an effort to save himself, Satan threw up a barrier between them, and a massive glob of cum splattered on to it. It was so large that it scattered all around the area, with only a little bit falling on to Satan himself, and a little more than that splattering over Akira.

For a moment, Satan stared at the now completely opaque barrier as it glowed a light purple, but then he sat up and looked around it to Akira.

“Honey?”

Akira had never looked so horrified. He gazed at the large white glob that now sat in front of him, on full display against the barrier, as it gently dripped off the bottom and fell to the ground below. His eyes were wider than dinner plates, his mouth contorted in absolute terror, and his shoulders were up so high they could touch his ears.

“Sweetheart?” Satan asked again.

Akira took in a deep breath before letting out a single question:

“IS THAT ALL REALLY MY CUM?!”

A legendary question, for sure. Sure, they didn’t know where the car was, or where they were in the forest. Had Miki called? Had the Makimuras been worried? Did the rest of the team have info? None of those questions were nearly as important in Akira’s mind, and Satan could tell as he snorted at Akira’s expression.

“At least it didn’t really get on us?” Satan offered, “It could have been much worse!”

There was a pause as Akira stared at his own dick, probably trying to figure out how this had happened.

“Wait.”

Satan perked up, “What, sweetheart?”

Akira ran a finger over the patch of hair above his cock, and he then raised it, showing his findings to Satan. On his fingertip was a mixture of gold sparkles and multi-colored drizzle.

“Babe,” Akira gazed over, “Is your cum,  _ really  _ rainbow-colored?”

Satan glanced at Akira’s finger before shrugging, “I don’t know what you expected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've _never_ published a written sex-scene before, but this one was also really different? A long time ago, I told myself that Satan and Akira would never have a sexy sex scene as their first time, so when this chapter finally came along, I stuck to my word to make it more amusing than arousing. I hope it was kind of both in the end, because I enjoyed writing this MUCH MORE than I would've just a sexy scene, but we'll see.  
>  Anyway, the [thumbnail](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/177237229624/moronsexual-rated-t-and-up-ships-asuka-ryo) for this chapter is adorable, so you guys should stop by and see it! You should also check out the rest of [my blog](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/), and possibly my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/your_narrator13), which I really should remember to plug.  
> ANYWAY! See you guys next week for a chapter that I'm VERY EAGER to write! Adios!


	25. Satan's Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan has created a convoluted plan to get Mayuta, Gabi, and Hie to merge: infiltrate a posh party held by the General Marshal Lacock in order to gather her Demons and kill them. In order for this plan to work, “Team M” - led by Michael - must lead each of the Demons to Satan and the others without getting caught by anyone. But are the Demons the only ones that could catch them?

“So then Miki asked us where we had been, and I told her about the forest fiasco and getting lost. And she almost screamed “THEN WHY IS AKIRA COVERED IN SPARKLES?” which was very unnecessary, but I told her they were my sparkles, and then told her everything I just told you! And, that’s where I was.”

Michael felt like he was about to fall over from shock. For half an hour, he had been forced to listen to every detail of Satan’s “first time” with Akira, as he had called it, and never had Michael wanted to kill Satan more. The gross detail, the act itself, the idea they did it in a forest. None of it was sanitary, all of it was embarrassing, and Michael wanted to hear nothing else about it.

“Okay,” Michael mumbled, sitting up in the passenger’s seat, “All I asked was where you were. I didn’t need to know how big “it” was, or how... _Good_ it felt. I think Mayuta says TMI? Yeah, this was a LOT of TMI.”

“I had to brag to somebody,” Satan commented as he spun the car wheel, “And you were the first one to be with me for an extensive period of time. So it’s your fault.”

That. Made no sense, but Michael was too bewildered to come up with a rebuttal.

“Whatever,” Michael lowered his head into his hands as he tried to get a grip on his stomach.

“Anyway, how was your day yesterday?”

Michael lifted his head and looked over, “Why?”

Satan frowned, “I want to know, both for how well you and Mayuta are doing, and because... Casual conversation.”

Michael sat up, straightening his back as he considered the past twenty-four hours, “Well. Me and Mayuta went out for lunch. This time I paid, since I have more money, so we went to a restaurant for it. Then we went on a walk through the park together, and we talked about dogs. Turns out he loves dogs, which is nice, I do too. We saw a Yorkie, and we got to pet it. It was nice. Uh, then we-”

Michael suddenly felt a bolt of excitement strike through his body.

He slapped Satan’s arm before he spoke, “THEN WE WENT TO A MOVIE THEATER.”

Satan jumped at the volume, “Wha-what?!”

“WE WENT TO SEE A MOVIE!” Michael was now grinning from ear to ear as he kicked his legs with glee, “AH! Have you been to a theater?! THEY'RE AMAZING! We went and saw the film _Slender Man,_ which was an awful film, terrible film, but I LOVED THE EXPERIENCE! We bought a large popcorn and shared, and it was so salty and buttery you could die from a heart attack while eating it, and Mayuta bought me salty licorice, which I’ve never had, and it was so good! The surround sound in the theater was amazing, they must have a special system, and I loved how LARGE THE SCREEN WA- DO YOU KNOW HOW BIG A SCREEN IN A THEATER IS?! IT’S HUGE! I’ve never SEEN ONE THAT BIG! And when the overrated jumpscares happened me and Mayuta would jump, but then I’d laugh and he’d smile, the seats were so comfortable to sit in, and Mayuta kept holding my hand when he got scared - which, I don’t know why he was scared, but that’s okay he’s a human - and it was so fun!! Mayuta said that we’d go out to the movies more if that’s what I wanted, so I told him it was, and we are going to try and find a “drive-in” movie, which is kind of weird he doesn’t have a car, and apparently those require a vehicle, but it was SO FUN!”

Michael felt his face turn pink as he just heard himself. He sounded like a child, but, Mayuta did say that was okay. It was okay to be excited about things. That’s what Mayuta said.

“Wow,” Satan mumbled, “Sounds like you had a great time!”

“Yeah,” Michael curled up slightly in his seat, uncomfortable at his own energy, “It was a great time. Thanks.”

“So _Slender Man_ was bad?” what a strange question for Satan to ask.

“Uh, yeah,” Michael nodded, “The characters were poorly developed and the plot was too choppy to develop any tone. It was obvious they... Uh, nevermind.”

“No, hey!” Satan frowned, “If you wanna bitch, bitch! Be proud of your bitching! Complain, motherfucker!”

Michael shifted in his seat, “It was obvious there were a lot of cut scenes from the final version, and instead of reading into the actual Slender Man mythos, they just copied a generic Hollywood plot for a scary movie.”

“THERE ya go!” Satan nodded, “Huh. I didn’t know you were into movies.”

Michael gulped, “I am.”

“That’s actually, like, a normal thing to be into,” Satan said.

There was a pause. During the pause, Michael thought back to when Mayuta got really scared, to when he hugged Michael’s arm for a split second. It was such a sweet gesture, that Mayuta ran to Michael when he was scared, that it made Michael blush even more as he glanced out the window, praying Satan didn’t see his face.

“Okay, well!” Satan broke the silence, “Let’s actually talk about this mission, shall we? You’re the last to know, anyway.”

Michael shook off his blush as he turned back, “Sure. Lay it on me.”

Satan started speaking as if a visual montage was following his words, “So, the Marshall - because now _I_ can’t say her name without laughing - is holding a party for a few select government officials. She’s also conveniently invited a group of _very_ powerful Demons to attend, so that they can take of the official’s bodies and infiltrate the government. However, what they don’t know is that we are going to be there. So here’s the plan.”

“We are to split off into two teams. The first team is you, Miki, Miko, and Mayuta, or as I’ve been calling you in my head, Team M,” Satan explained, “You four will go into the party, each disguised as rich passerbys, and lure out each Demon to us. Fortunately, Adre, and will give you a list to look for, so you shouldn’t have issue finding your targets. And help Mayuta find a Demon to merge with, will you? He needs to merge tonight.”

“Got it,” Michael nodded.

“Anyway, once you guys lure the Demons out, you will bring them to us, team two... We don’t have a nickname. We’ll be hiding in one of the unused party rooms, and there we will be able to determine which Demons will merge with our remaining boys, and which ones we will kill. Like a Demon buffet for our last three humans!”

Michael thought the plan over, “How do we know someone won’t interrupt us while we’re at work?”

“Simple!” Satan replied, “We kill anyone that does!”

Michael brow furrowed, “What if they’re a human? Isn’t your team against that?”

“If a human interrupts, we knock them out so that they forget! If nothing else, Miko can try and take their memory.”

Another thought crossed Michael’s mind, “What if-”

“Are you gonna drill me with questions?”

“Yes!” Michael rolled his eyes, “Anyway, what if we bring you more than one Demon at once?”

“It won’t be hard to kill them with the element of surprise!” Satan’s fingers drummed against the wheel.

Michael thought for another second, but then gave a nod, “Okay. Then, what are we doing now?”

“This!” Satan took his phone out from his coat and tossed it to Michael, “These are the team’s measurements. I need you to gather outfits that will help your team blend in at the party. It’s a work situation, but also a celebration, and you’re better at that kinda shit than I am.”

Michael almost looked at the phone, but then he perked up, “Did. Did you just admit that I’m better at something that you?”

Satan froze, and he had to swerve the car from almost hitting someone, “No!”

“That’s,” Michael smirked, “That’s EXACTLY what you just said! YOU SAID “YOU’RE BETTER AT THAT KINDA STUFF THAT I AM!” YOU LITERALLY-”

“I DID NOT!” Satan argued.

“DID TOO!” Michael said.

“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

And the two kept repeating “DID NOT!” and “DID TOO!” at varying levels of volume and accentuation all the way to their destination, as if repetition would somehow solve the conflict, but it did not. Nothing could solve this conflict, not even a hundred years of making up for past tribulations.

For nothing can solve the conflict of simply being siblings.

-

The evening rolled in as the boys began getting ready. With the six of them - Michael included - it was hard to find places for everyone to change, but Michael of course chose the bathroom, his sanctuary.

For his own disguise, Michael had gone in a bold direction: he was wearing something that wasn’t pink. His long, black velvet ball gown had strap sleeves that fell off his shoulders, and two side-slits that showed off his muscular legs. He stood up in his black stilettos with ease, and pulled two short white gloves over his muscular hands. Atop his nose, he set a pair of reading glasses, completely changing the structure of his face, and he made his makeup was presentable under it before getting one final look.

He was absolutely stunning. However, he still felt alien without pink on his person. Even his makeup was different in its color.

Michael then proceeded to knock on the bathroom door, black purse in hand, "Mayuta, are you dressed?"

Mayuta replied from the living room, "Yup!"

Michael opened the door, stepping out, but when his eyes met Mayuta's, they both stopped.

Mayuta was in an actual suit, something he would never wear for any other occasion. The suit was an Italian cut rental that would probably never be returned, with broad shoulders and a thin waist. It was black, matching Michael's dress in only it's color, and had a white dress shirt underneath, no tie. On top of Mayuta's head he wore a white fedora, another thing he would never wear, but it hid his signature hair from identification. However, with the hair gone, Michael couldn't stop staring at his warm brown eyes.

And Mayuta couldn't stop staring at Michael's own blue eyes.

A door opened to their right, and Michael almost tripped over his own skirt.

"Aw, shit!" Gabi was dressed completely in black, being on team two rather than team one, "Mayuta, I wanna date Michael!"

Although Mayuta's tone was joking, his words were less so, "Over my dead body!"

Gabi laughed, "I'm just kiddin, bruh. You two are stunnin! You outdid yourself as always, Mike!"

Michael gave a nervous giggle, but he was still trying to get over staring into Mayuta's eyes. That was very gay, wasn't it? High-tier gay activity?

Michael then heard the compliment Gabi gave him and stuttered, "Thank-thank you."

"Is Satan here yet?" Wamu came out in the same black getup, including a black snapback to boot.

Hie shook his head as he walked out, Babo behind him.

"Holy SHIT," Babo walked over to Michael, "You could kill a man with those legs!"

Now that was a compliment Michael appreicated.

"One stomp," Michael confirmed.

"Fuck yeah," Babo breathed, "Just fuckin. Stop on a Demon's head once. Dead."

Michael smirked, "Exactly."

Michael glanced up, still proud of his legs, but Mayuta's face had slightly darkened. His brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Yo!" Gabi called, "They're here! To the elevator!"

Finally this mission could get underway.

As everyone made their way out of the apartment, Michael gazed at his boyfriend.

Are you okay?

"I'm fine," Mayuta mouthed in an obivous lie.

But Michael had no chance push it, as Mayuta charged forward to stand next to babo on the elevator. A strange move, but Michael didn't really have time to question that either as the boys loaded up and went down.

After a ding and a small walk across the bottom floor, the group made their way outside to see the Mercedes. At this point, the car had just become a group symbol, having carried them since day one. Or so Michael was told.

"Welcome!" Satan chirped as everyone got into the car, "I am EXCITED to take you all out tonight! This is gonna be the most, strategic hunt we ever carry out."

Mayuta was the last to get in, taking a seat on Michael's lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Michael returned the gesture by forcing his hands on Mayuta's hips.

"Now, before I start getting into the hunt itself, I must remind you all," Satan paused, "Akira and I had sex la-"

Akira smacked his hands against  his chair, "BABE, YOU HAVE GOT TO STOP THIS!"

Michael instantly felt uncomfortable again.

Satan cackled.

As the car broke off into different reasons why they didn’t want to hear about Satan’s sexual escapades, Michael sighed. Satan was really gross sometimes, so open and willing to share things no one would ever want to hear. Did he have no decency? No sense of privacy??

Probably not.

The topic finally switched back to the hunt, and the car got quiet as Satan went through the motions. Only half-listening, Michael noticed a strange fold on Mayuta's jacket, and thus entertained himself by pressing it down with his thumb. It was at a very odd angle, almost unnatural the way the fabric curled, and it was much more interesting than being told what he already knew. Geez.

"ALRIGHT!" Satan sounded excited, "We're here!"

Catching-on that he should stop zoning out, Michael lifted his head to find a blushing Mayuta.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Mayuta just stared.

Satan motioned back to them, “Michael, take your team in! I’ll let you know when me and the boys are in position and you can start bringing us Demons! I’ll also let you guys know where we are! Now GO!”

The car door opened as Miki and Miko got out, followed by Mayuta. Michael followed after them, his sweaty hands sliding around his gloves as he exited the vehicle.

Miki and Miko had come to attend this party as a married couple, Mrs. and Mrs. Hashimoto. Miki was wearing a blazer and suit pants, with a seafoam green, frilly blouse under it. She had her hair in yet another complex hairdo her mother had helped her style, and her style was littered with rhinestones, just as her flat shoes had on their toes. Miko, meanwhile, had on a mermaid dress that was a similar shade to Miki’s blouse. It had no sleeves with a sweetheart neckline, and rhinestones traced the top hem. She had white gloves, just like Michael’s, but her’s went up to her shoulders they were so long, and under her skirt were black high-heeled pumps. Her hair had been styled to cover half of her face in a sultry fashion, something Michael noticed Miki kept glancing at.

Michael nodded, “Now, remember, we all have different names for this. I’m Chamiel.”

“I’m Yuta, your date,” Mayuta said.

“I’m Sara Hashimoto!” Miki chirped, “And this is my lovely, amazing wife, Himari Hashimoto!”

Miko grinned, “Fuck, I love my wife.”

“I love you too!” Miki took Miko’s hand and kissed it.

Michael let the girls gawk at one another for a moment. They way Miki’s eyes sparkled when she looked up at Miko was admirable, a kind of love Michael wanted to feel one day. And the way Miko looked back, well, Michael wasn’t sure he could ever feel such strong emotions so casually. The two girls had been in love for a long time, yet based on what Satan said, they hadn’t been in a relationship for too long. How odd.

But nonetheless, they had a mission, “Alright, let’s go.”

The building they were infiltrating was massive, all of its walls made of glass windows. As they stepped into the lobby, the floor was pristine white tile, as the black walls were illuminated by the crystal chandeliers above them. The shimmers from the crystals danced across the ceilings, the walls, even the floors, and they lit the way to the elevator.

“This legit looks like Satan’s old penthouse,” Mayuta mumbled.

Michael glanced around before giving a snort, “Yeah, it does. Now the party we’re looking for it on the seventeenth floor, the top. Note: this means there’s less chances of escape if something goes awry, but we can take care of ourselves if it comes to that.”

“Right!” Miki said as Michael hit the elevator button, “Right.”

The elevator then opened, and the team stepped in.right before it ascended. Its mirrored walls reflected the rhinestones on Miko’s dress, calling Michael’s attention. Michael glanced over to see his own reflection, and really, he did look great. He held out his hand, surprised he could look elegant with such a clunky, muscled body.

_Mayuta was going crazy over you, you know?_

Michael looked to Miko.

_When you were rubbing your thumb into his side? He was going crazy! I didn’t even know you could tease like that!_

Tease? ... Oh no. Michael flushed redder than an apple as he realized what he had done to Mayuta’s hip for the entire ride. Right on his hip, Michael rubbed his _hip_ for the entire ride.

Shit.

The doors opened to a very, _very_ lavish party, and Michael let himself get distracted by it. Waiters in tailored suits stalked around the scene, carrying trays of expensive hors d'oeuvre and wine as the dim lighting barely caught their belt buckles. All of the female attendees were in gorgeous ball gowns, talking and laughing as they flipped their hands about haphazardly, and the men grouped up into suspicious clusters, chuckling lowly at jokes pointed at those that didn’t stand with them. Behind the scene was the cityscape of Tokyo, lit by the night as it flashed through the massive windows that served as walls. None of the attendees seemed to notice as Michael and the team stepped in.

 _Alright,_ Michael sent out to his three friends, _We need to let one another know when we’re taking a Demon back. Don’t want to get confused._

 _Which of these guys ARE Demons?_ Miki asked.

Michael almost forgot, _Right! Follow me._

The four made their way over to one of the waiters, and Michael gently tapped him.

“Is Adre out on the floor?” Michael asked.

The waiter numbly pointed to one of the clusters, where a man in a crimson suit that trailed across the floor with its coat tails was talking to a group.

“Thanks,” Michael made his way over, with the other three following behind.

 _We’re just getting inside,_ Satan told Michael, _It took a bit to find a place to park._

_Seriously?_

_Fuck off._

Miki tapped Adre’s shoulder, “Excuse me?”

Adre turned, looking mildly annoyed, but then perked up at the four standing before him, “Ah! Finally! I was thinking you’d never come!”

“Sorry,” Michael gave a fake smile, falling into his role, “We got caught in traffic.”

“Ah, of course, of course,” Adre turned to the group he had been talking to, “I must take my leave, gentlemen.”

Adre led the four of them across the party, to a corner near the windows. As he walked, he almost skipped, the thrill of the evening in his every step.

“Akright!” he spun around, clapping his hands together, “Alright, so, I’m supposed to tell you who you guys are going after, right?”

“Yup!” Miko nodded.

Miki looked back and asked a question Michael was thinking, “Why... Why are you helping us?”

“Well, let’s just say a death in the family can change a Demon,” Adre smiled, “Anyway, let’s see here.”

Adremmalach started going through the party guests, pointing out which ones were Demons, which ones were politicians (“Same thing, different species,” he commented), and which ones were like the four of them; randos that happened to have nice dresses. It seemed that if you weren’t dressed nicely, you raised suspicion and were kicked out, but if you looked nice you were safe. Michael took note of each Demon, thinking of their powers and their stances, but there was only one that really concerned him.

“And there she is!” Adremmalach said, his gold-tipped fi-

“I love your nails,” Michael couldn’t stop himself.

“Oh!” Adre chirped, “Well, thank you! Anyway, there she is! The General Marshal herself!”

Michael followed his finger to the woman of the hour: General Marshal Lacock. A tall, gaudy woman, the General commanded the room with her mere presence. Her clothing was an assortment of bright colors, with most of said colors clashing for the occasion, and a wooden cane helped pull her along. Expensive jewelry that was probably worth this building’s weight in gold hung from her ears, her neck, and even sat on her fingers, each stone bigger than the last.  It was obvious she wanted all the attention she could get, wearing an outfit as loud as that.

“Wow,” Mayuta mumbled, “She’s a piece of work.”

“Sure is!” Adre agreed, “Each piece she is wearing is actually part of her army! She has many powers, including turning her army into her wardrobe! So you best be extra careful when taking her on!”

Well, shit. That was at least seven more Demons than Satan knew about.

_Satan, do you know about the Marshal’s clothing?_

_Yes._

Michael frowned, _Well. You didn’t-_

_I DIDN’T MENTION THAT, SHIT._

“But if you could clear out every Demon in this room, that would be a service to our kind,” Adre sneered, “Nothing but pushy assholes, these guys.”

“Well, we’ll do!” Miki chirped, “Just leave it to us!”

Adre nodded before moving through them, “Have a wonderful evening!”

“You too!” Miko waved.

“Okay,” Michael had a thought, “How about we take turns luring in Demons? Miki, Miko, you two go first. Pick a target and go for them, and me and Mayuta will pick one out while you two are working. That way, we won’t get in each other’s way.”

“Good plan!” Miki agreed, “We’ll keep an eye on you two then!”

Michael nodded.

As Miki and Miko walked away, Michael felt a horrible dawning come over him. In order to lure these Demons, in order to get them to leave the room, he’d have to socialize. His hands started to sweat, and it was good he had waterproof makeup, because the room was getting hotter.

“You’re worrying me,” Mayuta mumbled, “Are you okay?”

Even hotter.

“I’m alright! Just nervous to talk to people,” Michael admitted, “If we’re going to get the Demons to followed us, I’ll have to-”

“What if I do all the talkin?”

Michael blinked, “Huh?”

“It’s obvious you don’t wanna do it,” Mayuta smiled, “And based on the first time we met, uh, that makes sense.”

Michael blushed. Mayuta must think he’s an idiot.

“So let me do the talkin!” Mayuta grinned, “And no one will bat an eye! And you can keep eye on the Demons and stuff, get the real operation goin.”

Michael nodded, “Okay.”

As Mayuta began to sashay around the party, Michael simply followed, keeping his eyes on the Demons around them. Even though Michael wasn’t saying a word, Mayuta was actually an expert at casual conversation. Any person that the two met was immediately charmed by Mayuta’s charisma, and even chuckled at his lame jokes. Michael wasn’t surprised, though. Mayuta was an outgoing person, unlike himself.

As Mayuta charmed the entire party, there was one particular Demon the Michael had his eyes on for their first target: Zool.

Zool was in the form of a short, big-bellied older gentleman, and he had a beer in his hands at all times. He seemed simple enough to persuade to leave the party, especially since his steps were wobbling already. Michael relayed this information to Mayuta’s head, and he received a hand-squeeze in response.

That’s another thing Michael was coming to love: hand-holding. It was once again, very intimate, but small. He could handle it.

Miki and Miko were persuading a very tall, lean Demon that was still wearing his long coat: Vaiser. This was a wraith-like Demon who apparently had his own mind-control powers. However, since they were about to leave, Michael and Mayuta would have to wait before schmoozing Zool.

 _You don’t want to merge with that guy, right?_ Michael gave a small nod towards Vaiser as he left the room.

Mayuta shook his head.

 _Or that one?_ Michael motioned towards Zool.

Mayuta gave another headshake and continued on as if that exchange hadn’t happened, “Let’s get food!”

Mayuta trotted towards the snack table, still holding Michael’s hand.

Once there, Michael piled a bunch of strawberries onto his plate without considering there was a vast assortment of other fruits to choose from.

 _They’re killing Vaiser,_ Miki reported, _So you guys should start getting ready to go in!_

 _Okay, good,_ Michael then began stuffing said strawberries into his mouth with his tiny fork, _Mayuta, let’s move in on Zool. The team should be ready by the time we persuade him._

Mayuta nodded as he once again took Michael’s hand, still munching on a sandwich as they made their way towards the drunken Demon.

“Heey!” Mayuta cooed to Zool, “Buddy! What’s happenin?!”

Zool looked over, bewildered by the sudden energy pointed at him, “Eh?”

“Oh come on!” Mayuta laughed, “Don’t tell me you don’t remember me? Yuta? From the Met?”

What even was a Met? Did Mayuta know what a Met was?

Zool’s eyes lit up with recognition, somehow, “YUTA! How’s it going, sport?!”

“It’s been pretty great! Got a new house in the Bahamas this past week with the lovely misses, and while we were there, we bought a new car to bring back here!”

“Ah,” Zool took Michael’s hand, giving it a sloppy kiss, “It’s always a pleasure.”

First of all, it was very clear Zool had no idea who they were, and was just acting like it so he didn’t look dumb. Second of all, feeling someone else’s lips on his gloves made Michael want to flip Zool over a table, but he had to resist. Instead, Michael gave his fake smile.

“And the same to you,” it felt weird to put on this persona in such a different situation.

“Now, tell me about this house!” Zool grinned.

As Mayuta began blabbering, Michael had an idea, “Shall I get us drinks?”

“YES!” Zool was thrilled.

“Sure!” Mayuta finally would get the drink he wanted just five days ago.

Michael happily ducked away from the conversation, glad to be free. He then began searching for a waiter with champagne. To be fair, Michael had never drank before, but tonight seemed as good a night as any to figure out whether he liked it or not. It was only one glass, anyway, and if God had a problem with one glass compared to _a boyfriend of the homosexual variety,_ then this universe was really messed up.

Michael finally tracked down a waiter and, after collecting a glass and two beers, made his way back over to Mayuta.

“Thanks, gorgeous!” Mayuta chirped as he took a beer.

“Such a stunning woman!” Michael felt weird being called a woman, but it fit his character for the hunt.

As Mayuta and Zool continued talking, now about the car apparently, Michael took his first sip of the champagne. At first, his brow furrowed as the bitter taste rolled over his tongue, but then the light fizz followed, and he perked up. It wasn’t bad. He expected to gag at its taste, considering how much he hated beer, but it was actually pretty good. However, he needed to pace himself with it, and as an athlete, that was easy.

“You wanna see?”

Well, heck, he missed the entire persuading process.

“I’d love to!” Zool bellowed.

 _We’re heading your way. Ready?_ Michael asked Satan.

_Zool, right?_

_Yup._

_Good, Hie wants him._

Michael followed both Zool and Mayuta out of the party room and into the hallway. Mayuta strolled with confidence, and Michael matched his stride as they reached the room. With a smirk, Michael reached in front of them and opened both doors.

“Hello!” Satan chirped as both Akira and Babo lunged forward, taking Zool into the room.

“WHA-” Zool’s voice was cut-off by Mayuta and Michael slamming the door shut.

For a moment, they just leaned on the doors, listening to the commotion inside. There were muffled screams, a few things hit the floor, and a strange gurgling noise followed. It was a bit chaotic, but nothing too crazy compared to what was coming from the party. Michael gazed over to Mayuta, and the latter was grinning ear-to-ear.

There were three knocks on the door Michael was leaning against. Michael opened it, and both he and his boyfriend peered in.

In the center of the now ichor-sprayed room was a glop of green gelatin that had dread-like shapes dripping from its head. It worked; Hie was a Devilman. The room was giving silent cheers, with Satan clapping his fingers together likely, and Gabi giving big thumbs-up to Hie. Hie, meanwhile, was falling in and out of a human-like shape, but he seemed to have fun doing it.

Satan glared to the door, “Go back! Go back!”

Wait!

Michael took Mayuta’s hand, “Right!”

They did have to go back to the party before anyone noticed, and thus, they ran back in.

_Miki, you two are up. Go for it._

_Thanks!_ Miki chirped.

“That was amazing,” Mayuta grinned, “We did it!”

“We did,” Michael smiled back, sipping his champagne, _I’ll find us our next target._

Mayuta nodded.

Michael started surveying the room as he and Mayuta strolled about, and he almost immediately identified their next target as Aguilar, a large man that sitting near the corner of the room. No one sat around him, or even noticed him in his wrinkly suit and messy black hair, so it would be easy to get him out.

 _You wanna merge with him?_ Michael asked his boyfriend.

Mayuta shook his head.

But, since it would be a little while longer before they could go at Aguilar, Michael turned to Mayuta with a question. A question that probably had an easy answer, but Michael was still concerned.

“Do you want to be a Devilman?” Michael whispered.

Mayuta blinked, but then gave a lazy shrug, “Kinda. I mean, the powers seem cool, and I wanna be helpful to the team, but...”

“But?” Michael heard his own worry dripping from his mouth.

“I’m not a fan of Demons,” Mayuta chuckled, “Shocking, I know, but. The way I’ve seen it change everyone else makes me nervous. I don’t wanna look scary, or intimidatin. I left a life behind where that’s what I had to be. But, you know, I wanna help everybody and be useful, so I’ll still do it.”

“You don’t have to!” Michael argued, squeezing Mayuta’s hand, “I can protect you! I can help you! You don’t have to be a Devilman!”

Mayuta’s brows furrowed, but then he let out another soft chuckle, “You’re sweet, Mike. Dont’ let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Michael blushed.

“But I gotta,” Mayuta nodded, “It’s for the good of the team, and honestly I wanna protect myself, too. You’ll always be stronger than me and protectin me - and I have no problems with that - but I wanna be able to fight for myself, too.”

Why would Satan make these kids choose such hard choices?! It still wasn’t fair. None of this was.

Michael nodded, closing his eyes in defeat, but a peck to his cheek made those eyes open right back up.

“Thanks, though!” Mayuta said, “You’re really tryin, and I appreciate it!”

Michael’s face now burned at Mayuta’s words.

“Now I got a question for you!”

Michael took a shaky breath, leveling his nerves, “Yes?”

“Have you been tryin to kiss me?”

And the nerves broke off in every direction. Was it that obvious?! Was it?! It probably was, Michael was so stupid, and so obvious, of course it was that-

“Hey,” Mayuta squeezed his hand, “I’m not upset or anything! I think it’s sweet.”

Michael’s words got caught in his throat, and after a sigh, he gave a nod.

“You’re nervous about it, huh? About kissin?”

Michael nodded again, wanting to plunge his face into the nearby punch bowl.

“Is there any way I can help-”

“NO!” Michael tried not to shout, “No, no, no, you’ve helped me so much, you’ve done so much, I can’t let you do anymore, you’ve been so kind and patient and attentive and sweet and I’ve done nothing! Let me do this!”

Mayuta was taken aback, “A relationship ain’t a competition, Chamiel! You don’t have to pressure yourself to make moves if you ain’t comfortable with them!”

Michael was really confused who Chamiel was for a second before he remembered he was Chamiel.

“But I want to do something!” Michael argued, “I want to kiss you! I want to be the one to do it!”

Mayuta obviously didn’t understand where Michael was coming from, but he didn’t have any doubt in his eyes.

“Alright,” Mayuta took Michael’s hands, “Then why not try now?”

Michael’s heart pounded against his ribcage, and his hands became sweaty once again under his gloves.

He couldn’t even find words, “I, uh, um. I-I, um, I-”

 _You guys are up again!_ Miki said, _Go get ‘em!_

Michael sighed and Mayuta gave a small frown, but they went on nonetheless.

“I’ll take on this one,” Michael mumbled, “You wait for me by the door.”

“Got it,” Mayuta strolled off.

Michael too strolled over to where Aguilar was sitting. Honestly, if Michael was alone, he would be sitting in the corner, moping about being at such a boring party.

“Hello,” Michael sat down next to Aguilar, “Why are you sitting over here?”

“Don’t,” Aguilar mumbled, “Like this.”

“Ugh, I don’t either,” Michael agreed wholeheartedly, “These kind of parties are so boring. Just a bunch of posh people talking in circles.”

“Mmm hmm,” Aguilar mumbled.

“I’d much rather,” MIchael thought about his words carefully, “Be out at a bar, taking on some douchebag who’s had a few too many.”

And he picked the right scenario as Aguilar perked up, “Yeah!”

“Yeah?” Michael grinned, “You wanna go out for a fight?”

Aguilar nodded, “Party is boring. So boring. Want to do something instead of sit and eat tiny foods.”

“Me too, me too!” Michael nodded, “So what do you say we ditch this posh bullhonkey and go take on some idiots?”

Aguilar practically jumped out of his seat. Demons were so easy.

“Yes!” Aguilar grinned, showing a mouth full of sharp, horrible teeth.

“Excellent!” Michael popped up, “Follow me. No one will notice us if we go this way.”

Michael led Aguilar out a side door and into the hallway. As they snuck down the hall, Michael could almost feel Mayuta glaring at him from wherever he was, but Michael didn’t really care right now. They had a mission, and that was top priority to everything.

“This way,” Michael opened the door to where Satan was, motioning Aguilar to go in.

Aguilar went in, and Michael shut the door behind him.

“Wha- he-” and Aguilar’s voice disappeared.

As chaos erupted behind him, Michael just leaned against the door. He had to considered his options. Now that they would be waiting for Miki again, Mayuta would probably want to try that kiss again, and Michael didn’t want to do that in the _slightest._ Maybe he could come up with a way to avoid it? A different conversation? He had to keep Mayuta from pressing on about his insecurities, especially in-public.

Well, hey, that’s a good way to put it off.

Michael trotted back into the party room, confident in his tactics as he walked up to Mayuta’s side.

 _Aguilar is gone,_ Michael nodded.

“Okay,” Mayuta nodded, “Now, you wanna try the ki-”

“Should we really try this in public, Yuta?” which was actually a cute nickname, now that Michael thought about it, “It’s making me more nervous.”

At first, Mayuta looked suspicious, but then his eyes grew wide, “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry! I am making you do it in public, shit that’s-”

“No, it’s okay!” Michael interrupted, “I know you’re just trying to help! And I appreciate that.”

Mayuta sighed, “Okay, but. I’m still gonna feel bad.”

“Don’t,” Michael leaned over, giving Mayuta’s cheek a sweet peck.

“Hello!”

Michael looked up to see the one, the only, General Marshal Lacock. She was slightly shorter than him, yet somehow she looked down her nose to him.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” she said, “You are?”

She was very pointedly talking to Michael, so he responded, “I’m Chamiel, and this is Yuta. We’re friends of Mr. O’Hare,” a person Mayuta mentioned earlier that they “knew,” “He invited us.”

The Marshal’s eyes narrowed before a smile flashed across her lips, “I see. Welcome, then! Anyone who is friends with Harold is friends with me!”

Michael smiled back, “That’s wonderful!” Michael paused, “Who are you?”

“AH!” she clicked her tongue, “It’s like Harold not to introduce anyone. I’m Lacroix, and this is _my party!_ I’m so glad to see beautiful people like yourselves here!”

“Oh, but you are just as beautiful, Miss Lacroix!” Mayuta chimed in.

Something in Michael’s head flipped as his eyes glanced at Mayuta. Did. Did Mayuta think she was prettier than him?

That was stupid.

“Well, thank you!” she laughed, “You’re quite the charmer, Yuta!”

Well, apparently this Demon wanted to die right now, because Michael was ready to kill her.

“But anyway, if either of you need _anything,_ feel free to come to me!” she winked at Mayuta, “See you around!”

“See ya!” Mayuta gave her a small wave as she walked away.

Why did she wink at Mayuta? What did she want from him? She was a snake, like Satan, except apparently she didn’t know boundaries. Mayuta was not someone that was available to be winked at. Mayuta could only be winked at by him, by Michael, even though he had never winked at him before.

“Cham, could you chill for five seconds? Do you have a chill option?”

Michael blinked before looking down, “Huh?”

“You’re squeezin my hand, Cham.”

Michael’s hand flicked back off of Mayuta’s as he gazed down. Of course, Michael was expecting blood, but Mayuta’s hand just looked a little red.

“Shoot,” Michael sighed in exasperation, picking up yet another strawberry and stuffing it in his mouth, “Shoot shoot shoot.”

“Uh, let’s,” Mayuta mumbled, “Let’s just start looking for the next one.”

With “one” meaning Demon, Michael began to search the crowds.

And thus the night continued. Each Demon that needed persuading had their own little quirk to appeal to, something to get them out of the party room, and each coaxing sesion was a surprising success. Miki and Miko were naturals at it, getting the Demons outside the room in a matter of moments and being back in even less time. On the other hand, Mayuta and Michael had to work through many of the Demons in order to find those quirks, and even once they did, it still took some work to get them to go outside. Even so, Mayuta didn’t want to merge with any of them, which Michael found hard to believe. Hell, some of these Demons had powers that would not only benefit the team, but would just be fun to have.

When they were down to two or three Demons - including the Marshal herself - Michael excused himself.

“I’ll be back,” he squeezed Mayuta’s hand lovingly before heading out the main entrance.

The nice, quiet hallways brought Michael ease as he made his way towards the bathrooms. However, he had to take a serious moment of consideration before remembering he needed to go into the female restroom, as Chamiel was female in his portrayal of her.

“Frig,” Michael sat his purse on the bathroom vanity, pulling off his gloves to touch-up his makeup, “I’m so-AH!”

One would hope the reflection would hold Uriel, here to assist once again, but no. It was Raphael.

“Hello, dear brother!” her voice echoed against the tiles as she gave him a sympathetic smile, “Are you excited to come home?”

Wait. If her voice echoed...

Michael turned around, and there Raphael was, in her human form. Her skin was dark and her hair was white, giving an unusual yet elegant contrast. She wore a dark blue tweed suit periwinkle pinstripes and a black tie, but she wore a pleated skirt rather than pants. White stockings ran down from her upper thighs to her feet, on which she wore blue dress shoes that matched her suit.

Michael had to respond. But what was he to say?! He wasn’t coming home?! That would give them away! He would-

“MIKE!” two arms suddenly latched around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him into a heartfelt hug.

He could barely see Gabriel behind him, wearing a light violet tweed suit with dark purple pinstripes over his very pale skin. The shoulders of said suit were so wide on him that they looked odd, but not as odd as his short bright orange hair that somehow flipped up at the ends in a way that defied gravity. Of course, his hands were still covered by dark violet gloves, just as he wore in his true form, and his bare feet gently slapped against the floor.

“WE MISSED YOU!” Gabriel chirped, his tone thrilled at the prospect of seeing his brother.

But Michael was not thrilled.

“Why are you two here?!” Michael asked, “I still have tomorrow, why are you here?!”

“There’s been,” Raphael smiled, “A change in schedule.”

No. The team didn’t know where he was. He was alone. With them.

As Gabriel’s arms released him, Michael’s hands reached up to his face, taking off his fake glasses. His hands then fell against the vanity once more, and he gripped he edge.

“We understand you have the inclination to... Stay,” Raphael’s voice was on the verge of a hiss, “But Michael, this isn’t your family! Your family is in Heaven! Yet you have let Satan persuade you into antagonizing us.”

“Satan didn’t persuade me into anything,” Michael mumbled, “I made the choice to befriend these people. Every thing I’ve done since I accepted that challenge has been my choice.”

“And look at where that’s gotten you!” Raphael spat.

“Raph,” Gabriel sounded concerned, “Let off. Michael’s had a good time, and that’s al-”

“No, Gabriel!” Raphael replied, “You don’t know what being down here has done to him! You haven’t seen him crying and wallowing in pain! You haven’t seen him punch until his hands bleed! He broke a human’s fingers out of fear!”

There was a pause.

“Your choices have hurt you, Michael,” Raphael’s voice bubbled with worry, “That’s why you need to come home. So you can feel happy again.”

-

Miki happily took another very, very small sip from her wine. She was so afraid of actually getting drunk that every sip she took had to be as small as possible, as to avoid such a conflict. She was, afterall, the biggest lightweight of the team. If she even finished half of her glass, Miki would probably loose her footing.

Miko, however, was on her third glass and still level, which blew Miki’s mind. When had she developed such a knack for drinking? Had she always been a drinker? The way her lips curled around the edge of her glass told Miki that... She was pretty.

Actually, how Miko drank from her glass gave no indication of her drinking experience whatsoever, and Miki had no idea why she thought it did.

_Miki._

Miki met Miko’s gaze, _Yeah?_

_Ten o’clock. Don’t look yet._

Miki waited.

_Now._

Miki glanced over for a single second, but that was all she needed. The last two Demons had gathered with the General, and the way they turned away indicated they had _definitely_ been looking at Miki and Miko.

 _The jig’s up,_ Miko declared, _Get ready._

 _Hey, Satan!_ Miki said, _I’m pretty sure we’ve been found out._

 _FOUND OUT?!_ Satan yelled, _DAMNIT. Okay, okay, let me know when the fight starts. Don’t wanna show all our cards just yet. Unbenounced to that Marshall bitc-_

 _Is she a General or a Marshall?_ Miki asked.

She could practically see Satan glaring at her, _What? Is? Is that REALLY important?_

 _I’m just curious!_ Miki lightly shrugged.

She could even see him roll his eyes, _Just let us know when the fighting starts._

Miki felt the fire dancing at her fingertips, ready to flare out.

_You got it._

_-_

As Michael gazed at siblings in the mirror, he considered Raphael’s words, because in a sense, she was right. Every decision Michael had made since he came down here was painful. Forcing himself to buy an apartment, killing those Demons, meeting Mayuta. Joining the team. It had all hurt, it was all painful. But he wasn’t in pain because of the world he was in.

He was in pain because of the world he had left.

Michael’s brow furrowed as he looked to them, “I know where I belong.”

Raphael smiled, “Good. Finally.”

Michael’s grip on the vanity tightened one last time, “And I’m staying here.”

In one turn, Michael pulled the vanity off the wall and threw it into the siblings that let him hurt. The ones that never let him make his own choices. The ones that had to be on every mission, to be there always, supervising, watching, mocking. He was done.

The water pressure exploded, spraying the whole room and the Archangels in it. Michael reached into the now broken wall, pulling out a pipe and kicking off his heels. His talons extended from his feet, ready to anchor him to the floor. He could take them both on. He was Michael; he could take on anybody.

“THAT BOY OF YOURS WON’T LOVE YOU LOOKING LIKE THAT!” Raphael screamed as she pushed herself up, “DROWNING IN WATER, YOUR MAKEUP RUNNING! HE IS JUST AS SHALLOW AS ANY OTHER HUMAN!”

“RAPHAEL!” Gabriel shouted.

Raphael ran at Michael, water rushing around her as she came in for a kick, but Michael blocked her foot with the pipe as his talons punctured the tile, keeping him in place against the water.

“HE DOESN’T LOVE YOU!” Raphael screamed, throwing a punch towards Michael’s face as water splashed against him, “NONE OF THEM DO! YOU HAVE FILLED YOUR HEAD WITH THE SNAKE’S FILTHY LIES!”

Michael grabbed her fist and threw her into the wall, “I’D RATHER HEAR HIS LIES THAN YOURS!”

“YOU TWO ARE SO DRAMATIC, GEEZ!” Gabriel yelled as he got up from the floor.

Michael pointed the pipe towards Gabriel.

 _“_ Mike,” Gabriel held up his hands in surrender, “Listen, I. I know this has to be hard. Satan, Satan says some great things. Pushes a great picture. But, that isn’t how our lives work. Raphael is being a Drama Queen right-”

Gabriel’s face was sprayed with water.

“ANYWAY!” Gabriel moved out of the water’s way, “Drama aside, Heaven is your place! It’s your place, it’s my place, it’s our place! Our home! Where we are safe from all the madness God let's go on down here! We don’t belong here.”

Michael’s heart skipped a beat.

_“Because you are obviously troubled,” Raziel glanced back, “And none of them are equipped to deal with “troubled” yet.”_

_“God’s strength cannot solve emotional trauma, Michael,” Raziel gazed up at him, “And in the end, that is all we really have.”_

Michael would give this explanation one chance. One single chance, but he was almost certain they wouldn’t hear him.

“No,” Michael mumbled, “God is sheltering us. He’s making sure we can’t think for ourselves by keeping us up there. And I will not let him shelter me again.”

Raphael’s eyes narrowed as if Michael had grown two more heads, essentially becoming a Cherubim. Gabriel’s expression was very similar.

“You’re,” Gabriel’s hands dropped to his sides, “Crazy.”

Just as Michael expected. They didn’t hear him, so there was really only one thing to do.

“That’s right,” Michael dropped the pipe and swung his other hand around, his mighty sword appearing in his grasp, “I am crazy.”

“SHIT!” Gabriel jumped under one of the stalls.

“YOU TRAITOROUS CUR” a wave crashed into Michael as Raphael screamed, but his talons kept him stable, “HOW COULD YOU RAISE YOUR SWORD TO US?!”

Michael slashed through the water, cutting through both the liquid and the opposite wall. Fortunately, the slash wasn’t enough to go into the actual structure of the building.

Raphael flicked out her hands as long talons formed from her fingers. Her eyes became small with large, black pupils as he mouth spread to the corners of her face, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth.

“YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHAT I WANTED!” Michael stood his ground, “I NEVER UNDERSTOOD EITHER, BUT NOW I KNOW THAT THIS IS WHERE I NEED TO BE.”

Raphael lunged at him, ducking under his sword as he swung her hand, but she couldn’t miss the foot that swiped under hers. As Michael brought down his sword again, he was blocked by a wave of water that pushed the slash just far enough away that it didn’t hit Raphael. Her foot rose up, kicking him in the stomach, but his abs barely felt the hit as he brought down his sword again, and Raphael only barely dodged as she sunk her talons into his stomach.

Michael tried to stomp back on her with his own foot, but she kicked it aside before slamming her second foot into his stomach, her talons pulling at his skin and making his ichor spray down on her. Michael threw his sword aside.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” he then pulled Raphael’s feet off before slamming against the wall, “YOU HAVEN’T BEEN OUT OF HEAVEN LONG ENOUGH TO UNDERSTAND! AND YOU MAY NEVER UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T LET YOURSELF GO!”

“STOP HURTING HER!” Gabriel barreled into him, but Michael didn’t falter, “STOP IT!”

Gabriel's staff was summoned into his grasp as he began beating at Michael’s back, no doubt causing major bruising. The latter continued holding Raphael against the wall, but she was clawing at his face, his chest, his arms, destroying both his dress and his skin.

“That’S IT!” Michael’s hand flew back, smacking Gabriel before grabbing the scruff of his collar and pushing him against the wall with Raphael.

“I AM NOT GOING BACK!” Michael roared, pulling both Raphael and Gabriel up above his head, “SEND EVERY ANGEL, EVERY ARMY FOR ME, AND I WILL DEFEAT THEM ALL! I FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO BE HAPPY, TO USE MY REAL SMILE ONCE AGAIN, AND YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!”

Then, Michael hurdled them both towards the wall, but they both jumped off the tile before they could crash into it.

“This is what’s best for me,” Michael huffed, his own ichor sprinkled with his siblings’ across his dress and face, “This is where I belong.”

“But God will come for you,” Raphael spat, “He’ll come down himself to get you back.”

Michael went for the question that everyone was asking, “Why?”

Raphael blinked. Then she pondered anxiously, tapping her fingers on her now torn-up skirt..

“Uh,” she looked to Gabriel, “Huh?”

“You know you’re desperate when you look to me,” Gabriel shrugged, “We don’t know. It’s just what God wants, and it’s kinda disrespectful for you to question that.”

Raphael looked back, her brow furrowed as tears still dripped from her eyes, “We... We...”

Michael backed up from his siblings and towards the door, “I suggest you start asking “why” just a little bit more. Maybe you’ll start to see why I’m doing this if you do.”

Raphael growled, almost lunging forward, but Gabriel’s arm flew out in front of her and stopped her.

“Michael,” Gabriel’s brow turned up in sympathy, “You’re gonna regret this.”

Michael thought about it as he pushed the bathroom door open, “I don’t think so.”

And with that, Michael strided out of the bathroom with pride, one wet foot in front of the other as he padded down the hall with his wet feet. That bathroom was destroyed, as was Michael’s dress for the most part, but he didn’t care. Something inside of him now felt calmed, like a homeless dog finally given a home. Actually, that was the perfect analogy.

He did finally feel like he was home.

Mayuta, for some strange reason, was also out in the hallway, pacing back and forth.

"Mayuta?" Michael asked.

"MIKE!" Mayuta spun around, "There you are! I got wor- WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Michael chuckled, closing the distance between them, "I got into fight. No wor-"

"IS THAT YOUR BLOOD?!" Mayuta practically ripped his own jacket off his shoulders, wrapping it around Michael's, "ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Michael laughed, "Everything's just fine. Except for the fact I don't get to keep this dress."

Mayuta sighed, "You scared me! I didn't know where you went, why you were takin so long... You seem better, though."

Michael smiled, "Yeah! I am."

"Good, good," Mayuta took Michael's hands, giving each a small peck, "I'm glad. I’m so glad, you scared the shit out of me."

And suddenly, it was easy. It was so simple that it was almost as if Michael had never considered it before.

Michael took one of his hands from Mayuta. He then reached up to Mayuta’s face, cupping his cheek with a sweet caress. Mayuta’s face heated up at the touch, but all Michael could do was giggle in response. Then, in one fluid motion, Michael leaned in, pressing his lips to Mayuta in a sweet, loving kiss. The affection, the determination, all of his emotion flowed through his lips and on to Mayuta’s, but as quick as he had planted said kiss, with the same speed did he withdraw.

Mayuta blinked, as if he was just punched in the nose by a wrestler.

“Let’s head back,” Michael trotted towards the door to the party room, “The team may need us.”

“Now WAIT A MINUTE!” Michael could hear Mayuta’s smile in his tone, “YOU CAN’T JUST KISS ME AND WALK AWAY!”

Michael chuckled, “I think I can!”

Michael skipped down the hall, his feet tapping against the hardwood floors as he made his way back towards the party room. But when he heard Mayuta’s feet start running after him, Michael ran too.

Michael stopped in front of the doors, and behind them he heard commotion. The same commotion that hid behind the doors sounded like it had when Michael and Mayuta had brought the team Demons, and he threw them open to see an expected scene.

A few Demon corpses were scattered along the edge of the room, but Lacock still remained with the Demons that served as her clothing. As she stayed back, protected by a ghost-like Demon that had served as her dress by the look of its shape, the rest of her Demons were falling at the hands of Team Satan. Akira and Babo were the most vicious, as Miki and Miko were tactical yet strong, and Wamu was just trying to figure out how he was going to be useful, just as Hie was. However, one Devilman caught Michael off-guard: Gabi.

Gabi was now covered in large, protective black scales, and he had long arms and clawed hands and feet. His shoulders were spiked, and his head had two similar spikes jutting out from his brow, and behind said spikes were his dreads, which somehow poked out as a ponytail from their usual spot on this head. His eyes glowed white, just as the rest of his friends’ eyes did. Well, except for Hie, who had no eyes in his Devilman form.

_Satan, what Demon did Gabi merge with?_

Satan, who was watching it all happen from a broken window with a lit cigarette, glanced over, _What the fu- WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?_

Michael smiled, _Had a battle of my own! Took care of it easy, though._

Mayuta ran up to his side, “Shit, you’re fast.”

Satan grimaced, _Gabi merged with Esunotto, so we FINALLY have another powerhouse like Akira and Babo. Thank fuck, we need more of that, especially when YOU DISAPPEAR._

Michael rolled his eyes, _I was fighting other Archangels, Satan._

Satan paused. He then threw his cigarette out the window before he made his way over.

“They came to you?” Satan asked, “The Archangels?”

“Yes,” Michael nodded, “They wanted to take me back tonight. But I wouldn’t let them.”

Satan stared. He then glanced over to the Devilmen, then stared back.

“You just. You just fucking fought them without us?”

Michael shrugged, “Well, to be fair, none of us even transformed that much. It was more a squabble, but it was entertaining for the moment.”

Satan blinked. Then, he blinked again.

“You could’ve been kidnapped! You could’ve been taken!” Satan stomped his foot, “Don’t fight without us!”

Michael frowned, “I can handle things mysel-”

“It doesn’t MATTER!” Satan glared, “If you had been taken, I have NO WAY of getting you back down here, and that is what you want! To be here! And the only way I can help you stay down here is if you tell me when you’re in trouble!”

There was a pause.

“Fuckin hell,” Satan crossed his arms.

That’s when it really dawned on Michael. It hit him like a train, and it pushed a smile on his face.

Michael leaned towards Satan, “You would’ve been upset if I was taken.”

“No,” Satan lied, “I would have laughed at the fact two lower Archangels overpowered you. That’s pathetic.”

Michael crossed his arms, mocking Satan’s pose, which earned a slap across the shoulder from the latter.

“Stop that,” Satan ordered.

Michael mocked his tone, “Stop that.”

Satan glared, “STOP THAT.”

Michael mimicked his gaze, “STOP THAT.”

Mayuta started giggling.

“KUKUN, DON’T SUPPORT HIM BEING A DICK- _KUKUN!”_

Both Michael and Mayuta jumped at Satan’s sudden volume.

“Did you merge?” Satan asked Mayuta.

Mayuta then took the opportunity to move to Michael’s side - _away_ from Satan - before giving his reply, “No.”

“BOTH OF YOU ARE USELE-”

Just then, a loud shriek sounded through the room. Michael gazed over to see the Marshal General Lacock, her chest now destroyed as Akira ripped his hand out, her heart squeezed between his fingers. Akira dropped her body, letting it lay limp on the floor with her clothing Demons’ bodies scattered around her, as he held her still-beating heart.

Then, he grinned..

“YEAH!” Akira threw the heart into the ground like a football, “YEEEEEAH BUDDY! WOO!”

“FUCK YEAH!” Gabi chest-bumped him as they started dancing around.

Michael chuckled.

“TEAM TEAM TEAM TEAM!” Akira started getting everyone chanting as they danced around the room, “TEAM TEAM TEAM TEAM!”

Well, why not?

Michael took Mayuta’s hands into his own with a grin, “TEAM TEAM TEAM!”

Mayuta started chanting with him, his fingers lacing with Michael’s, “TEAM TEAM TEAM!”

The two hopped over to the Devilmen, chanting with them as they continued to dance around the room. The moon poured through the windows, lighting their silhouettes as the cheered for their victories. Their victories against the Demons, their victories in merging, and their victories in choice. Soon, Satan was over with them, and the whole team screamed louder as they surrounded him. Michael snickered at the awkward expression that overcame Satan’s face as the team hoisted him up above their heads, to the point he could touch the ceiling, but their chant had changed.

“TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN!”

Indeed, that’s what they were, and as Michael smiled up to his flustered brother, a sense of belonging washed over him. This was how victories were supposed to feel. The energy of the team flowed through his limbs as he jumped around with Mayuta and Miki - both of which were around his height, and thus couldn’t reach Satan as he was held by the giants that were Gabi and Akira - and they celebrated as one. The excitement, the relief, the adrenaline releasing; it was all pulled together by the rotten smell of Demon corpses and ichor, and it was _amazing._

It was everything Michael had ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If YOU enjoyed Michael mirroring his brother with the phrase "That's right, I'm crazy" SMASH that kudos button- *shot*  
> No, but really, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! We're rolling towards the Grand Finale of this tale, and the next chapter is the beginning of the end! So! BE READY! **It's not the last chapter,** just the beginning of the last story arc  
>  STOP BY [MY BLOG](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) to tell me about how your day is going! Mine's pretty good! And I hope to see you all next week for the big race!  
> SEE YA THEN!


	26. Heylel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s officially Saturday! That means that the time has finally come: Miki, Miko, and Akira have a relay to win! Koda and the Demon War are but a side note compared to the actual race, and for once, Satan has no reason to ruin the event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY FIRST OF ALL! We are now 200k+ and that is whack yet I totally expected this of myself.  
> And I haven't said this in a while, so I will say it here: I am _so amazed_ at how into this fic people are. The amount of fans it has and the amount of support I get on a weekly basis still throws me for a loop, and I hope you all realize I wouldn't be at 200k if it wasn't for such things. Thank you all so much, and enjoy the chapter~

“All the time, I’m sitting outside some damn house, in my damn car,” Satan checked his phone, “Waiting on some damn fools to leave their house.”

Indeed, that’s exactly what Satan was doing. He was sitting, outside, waiting for the boys. At this point, Michael was just “one of the boys.” and should thus be counted as one from this point forward.

That’s when the front door of the complex opened.

“THANK FUCK!” Satan glared out the passenger window, “We are gonna be LATE because of- what the fuck?”

Satan rubbed his eyes as the whole crew started snickering. He was seeing things, surely he was? Surely?

“Why,” Satan asked as they boys walked up, “Why are there two Gabis?”

The first Gabi laughed, and then the second one laughed with him, leaning against his shoulder. Somehow, there were two Gabis, something Satan never thought he’d see, and now that he thought about it, it wasn’t something he really wanted to see.

“Why?!” Satan demanded, “Which- which one of you is-”

“If you’re a really good friend!” the second Gabi interrupted, “You’ll know!”

Satan frowned. In one swift motion, he pulled his pistol out from his coat pocket and pointed it towards the passenger side window. One Gabi fled behind the other, while the first stood with an unamused expression.

“So you’re the real one?” Satan looked at the one that stood.

“You know,” Gabi said, “There are other ways to solve problems besides... Guns.”

“Nah,” Satan stowed his pistol, “Then who IS that?”

_ It’s me,  _ the second Gabi said,  _ Hie! _

“HOLY SHIT!” Satan smacked his hands around the vehicle as everyone got in, “YOU CAN SHAPESHIFT?!”

Hie turned back into his human form, fully clothed,  _ Yeah! _

“THAT’S AMAZING!” Satan grinned back, “CONGRATS!”

Hie nodded eagerly.

“Oh my fuck, turn into me!” Satan demanded.

_ Let me get in the car first. _

Satan watched the team pile in, keeping a close eye on Hie. Once in his seat, Hie’s body turned into a pile of green goo, before remolding itself and becoming Satan.

_ Hey. I’m here. I probably have a gun. _

Satan squealed as he hit the arm of his chair, “THAT’S AMAZING! OH, you made SUCH A GOOD CHOICE!”

_ Can I just be you now? _

Satan’s excitement faltered, “No.”

_ I’m going to the relay as you. _

“No you’re not.”

_ I’ll kiss Akira. _

“FUCK OFF!”

Hie laughed as he turned back into himself.

Satan let out a huff as he started up the Mercedes, and was about to pull out when Wamu interrupted him.

“Boss?”

Satan gazed back, “Yeah?”

“So, uh,” Wamu glanced down, then back up, “Is the shirt for Akira or something?”

Oh. Right. The shirt.

“It’s green!” Satan argued, “The only green shirt I have to my name. Unlike you guys, who have full closets and the opportunity to shop, I had to make do with what I had in order to support our runners this evening!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gabi leaned up and grinned, “It’s for Akira.”

“And this pistol is for your face.”

Satan said it so fast, and he didn’t mean to, but Gabi laughed anyway. Satan silently sighed in relief. It’s not like he meant it, anyway. It was just an empty kick back.

Indeed, tonight was the night that Miki, Miko, and Akira all ran in the biggest relay in high school sports. Not only would the event be televised, but anyone in that stadium would be wearing the colors of their school, and Team Satan would be no different. The only issue was, while the boys were wearing, and even painted in green, black, and white, Satan only had certain clothes that matched those colors.

He wore a long, white fuzzy coat with a massive hood, and under that a green sweater crop top and black, drop-crotch pants with a matching black beanie. Accompanied by his tennis shoes, this outfit wasn’t too far out of his typical wardrobe, save for one small yet critical detail. His sweater had a heart-shaped window in the chest, exposing his cleavage. Thus, his chest was freezing, but at least Akira would like it next time they met. And it was green, more importantly.

“AND ARE THOSE HICKIES?” Gabi yelled.

Although Satan was wearing a turtleneck sweater, the neck didn’t come up far enough to cover the hickies Akira had given him earlier that day. He wasn’t ashamed, though. In fact, he rose his head up higher, exposing the hickies for all to see.

“Hell yeah they are,” Satan declared.

A hand moved up to the front as Satan gave Gabi a high-five.

Satan was extremely excited for this relay. It wasn’t a constant in every loop, and even so, he was usually preparing to have it foiled by the revealing of Demons or some strange plan to protect Akira. But this time would be so, so different. He had no plans for that night besides screaming with his friends, eating copious amounts of stadium food, and then getting a bath with Akira once it was all over.

No doubt that boy would smell putrid.

The night skies were but a haze above the stadium. The street lamps were on full-blast, and every exterior spotlight was shining bright up on the magnificent structure. Even from the outside, the interior shined like a star, the LED system flaring out from the circular interior and shooting up towards the black blanket above. It felt strange. Almost surreal.

Satan grinned up at it as the crew all got out of the car, heading for the entrance.

“Think they’re nervous in there?” Wamu asked.

Satan smiled, “They’re Devilmen. The only stress they have is trying to talk to Koda.”

There was a pause for confusion.

“Who the fuck is Koda?” Gabi asked.

“Koda is a Devilman, just like  _ most  _ of you guys,” Satan tried not to glare at Kukun, “But the only problem is, he has less control. If we catch him now, based on where I saw certain individuals, we should be able to help him in controlling his Demon. I just need Akira to persuade him.”

Hie started to speak in their minds,  _ Ni- _

“Are you ever gonna let go of the fact I didn’t merge?” Kukun asked, “I didn’t like any of those Demons! None of them fit my style, AND they scared me!”

“You’re the only human left!” Satan frowned, “Now we ALL have to protect you!”

“You say that like it’s a problem,” Michael said.

“We’re not all in LOVE with Kukun like you are!” Satan glared, “And if we are to defeat Zennon and the rest of the Demon population, Kukun needs to fight for himself!”

“I know,” Kukun mumbled.

“Then WHY didn’t you ME-”

“Hey!” Gabi stepped between Satan and Kukun, “Hey. Let’s have a good time at the race, and let this go until we come back out! Solid?”

Gabi was right, and Satan immediately felt guilty. It’s just that he was worried. Worried Kukun could get hurt, or killed, especially since he had so little to defend himself with. Sure, Michael was there, but what if Kukun was alone? What if Michael went to get a shower and a Demon snuck into their apartment and ate Kukun’s head? The best offense is having your own strength, and if Kukun didn’t have his own strength, then he was in the most danger.

“You’re right, you’re right,” Satan sighed, “I’m sorry. I’m just-”

“Worried,” Kukun smiled, “I know.”

The smirk that came across Michael’s face was odd, but Satan let it go as they walked inside. 

The crowds were large as everyone was racing for tickets, but the team need not worry about that. Satan had purchased their seats some time ago, and he was able to lead the group into the much faster line.

“So, what order are they running in?” Babo asked, “Who’s gonna be the anchor?”

“Akira,” Satan nodded, “The man I had sex wi-”

Gabi actually punched Satan’s shoulder, to which the latter laughed.

_ Say it one more time, bitch,  _ Hie threatened.

Satan laughed harder.

“Is there food?” Wamu, who always thought of the important questions, asked.

“Yes!” Satan nodded, “They have yakisoba, bento boxes, kakigori, a whole bunch of shit! Our stomachs should be aching by tomorrow morning.”

“Kakigori,” Gabi whispered menacingly.

Apparently he was excited for it.

They eventually got their tickets and finally made their way into the stadium. The halls were filled with excited sports-goers, people who actually attended such events regularly, and Satan felt out of place with how little sports mattered to him. The boys kept calling out to people they knew as they walked, and after pushing through a few obnoxious assholes, they finally broke out into the main arena.

A massive structure, the relay’s stadium was fairly new in its construction. The navy blue seats were still shining, the cement flooring wasn’t decaying and cracking under their feet, and the long metal beams that held up part of the roof gleamed with the thousands of lights scattered across the stadium. Surrounding the main track was a set of holographic screens, on which advertisers could throw up their ads before the races in order to catch new customers. Satan had used those screens time and time again, but not this time. This time, they’d just obstruct his view of Akira before the race.

The field itself was empty, as none of the runners had come out yet, and after loading up on food, the group took their seats, eagerly awaiting the runners’ arrival.

“Okay, I don’t mean to be an ass,” Gabi said, “But why are SO MANY PEOPLE coming to a high school relay? When I was on the swim team we couldn’t get anybody to come besides our parents and a few friends!”

Satan glanced over, “You were on the swim team?”

Gabi nodded.

Colors flashed across the stands as the first advertisement came up on the screens: it was for some type of toothpaste.

“Neat,” Satan actually found the swim team thing entertaining, “Well, first of all, this is being broadcasted live. It’s one of the biggest events of high school sports. On top of that, Koda is here.”

“WHAT is Koda’s DEAL?” Wamu demanded.

“He’s a super high school level runner!” Satan replied, “He’s an international star for his Devilman powers!”

“Isn’t that what they call the characters in Danganronpa?” Michael asked.

Satan gazed back to him, “You need to stop playing video games, you nerd.”

“You’re a history teacher!” MIchael frowned, “By the way, how’s  _ that  _ going?!”

“I taught a class this morning! Akira let me borrow his laptop!” Satan held his drink up to his mouth, “At least I have a job, unlike some freeloaders.”

“I’m WANTED by the POLICE!” Michael snapped.

“Which is my favorite,” Satan sipped his Coke happily.

“WHY?” Gabi demanded, “What did you do?!”

There was a pause.

Satan grinned aer to ear, “Tell them, Archfuck. Tell them what you’ve done.”

“Are we still calling me those names?” Michael frowned, “I thought that was over.”

“It went on hiatus, it didn’t fit the tone,” Satan explained.

A new ad flipped up, this time for a movie theater.

“Hey Mike, isn’t that the theater we went to?” Kukun asked, obviously trying to chance the topic.

Michael forgot about the previous conversation, “OH YEAH! We should go back soon! There’s probably a movie we should see, but I don’t let know, let me check my-”

Hie interrupted,  _ IT’S THE GIRLS. AND AKIRA. _

Satan turned as the advertisements disappeared from around the stadium, and indeed, Hie’s cry was true. The crowds went crazy as the runners all came out on to the track, with most of the stadium yelling for Koda’s attention. Meanwhile, Koda himself couldn’t look more disinterested.

The minute Akira, Miki, and Miko came out, Satan led everyone in jumping up and screaming.

“AKIRAAAAAAAA!” Satan was so happy to scream Akira’s name in such a positive light.

“MIKOOOOO!” Gabi screamed, Kukun echoing him.

“MIKI! MIKI!” Wamu and Babo chanted.

Since Miki had actual popularity, the stadium started to follow their chant. Soon, the whole arena was filled with people either screaming “KODA!” or “MIKI!” and Satan laughed at how ridiculous it all was.

That’s when he realized that Miki, Miko, and Akira were scanning the stands. They were looking for the team!

_ Left. _

Akira looked left.

_ Lefter. _

Akira’s head turned more.

_ Up. _

Akira gazed up, and his eyes met Satan’s as he gave a giant wave. Satan waved back, exaggerating it to make sure he saw. The whole team started waving wildly, and Miki laughed as she and Miko joined the waving frenzy.

The stadium kept chanting as everyone kept waving.

“AH!” Gabi shouted, “They’re gonna kick so much ASS!”

“Obviously,” Satan blew Akira a kiss.

Akira caught it in his hand, bringing the kiss up to his heart. Then, he blew a kiss back, and Satan tried not to squeal.

“Let it out, man, it’s cool.”

Satan glanced over to Wamu, the latter who winked back. Then, Satan did let out a small squeal, his love for Akira always overwhelming any other emotion.

“My throat already hurts,” Kukun commented, “I’m not used to screaming.”

“WOOOOOOO!” Babo obviously was used to screaming.

One of the holographic screens turned on as it began scanning the crowd. Satan looked up to see the drone connected to its camera, circling the stands with a slow, steady pan. Across the screen then came the words:  _ Kiss Cam. _

“GET MICHAEL AND MAYUTA IN THAT SHIT!” Gabi laughed.

_ WAVE IT OVER!  _ Hie agreed.

“NO!” Michael squeaked like a twelve year old, “IF YOU GUYS MAKE THAT CAMERA COME OVER HERE-”

The camera stopped on a group across the way. Although none of them seemed to know each other, there was one couple in their midst, and they indeed shared a kiss on camera. The stadium cheered, the team included, before the words  _ Kiss Cam  _ disappeared from the screen and the drone continued its path around the stadium.

“Gotta pay attention,” Satan instructed, “We must look stupid when that thing comes around.”

The team all watched the camera swivel around the stadium, and when it started getting close, they got into position. Satan flopped across his chair dramatically as Gabi prayed next to him. At the angle he was laying at, Satan couldn’t pick up much of what the rest of the team was doing, but he did see Hie throwing his hands to the sky and Kukun being hoisted up by Michael. They even got a reaction from the rest of the audience, as laughs echoed through.

“It’s moved on!” Wamu announced.

Everyone sat back in their seats, exchanging high-fives. After taking a drink and a bite of his friend chicken kebab, Satan pulled out his binoculars to look at Akira, the latter who had taken off his track jacket and started his stretches. In an effort to make contact with Koda, Akira shuffled over with each stretch in perhaps the most awkward yet adorable motion Satan had ever witnessed.

Satan smiled.

Akira nudged Koda, making Koda jump before turning to face him. They then began a conversation, which at first started awkwardly, but then they relaxed.

_ He actually recognized my eyes,  _ Akira reported,  _ Said he could tell I was a Devilman! _

_ Well, your pretty lashes definitely aren’t makeup,  _ Satan cooed,  _ Makes sense. _

Akira and Koda continued to talk. Although Koda’s brow would furrow once in a while, Akira would quickly get that brow to relax. Whatever he was saying, it was apparently working.

Miki walked up to them as well, and although Satan despised her, there was no questioning that she was the best at socializing. The minute she started talking, Koda felt complete comfort, and Akira even seemed relieved too.

_ Miki’s got him,  _ Akira said,  _ We’re organizing a dinner date. _

_ Good, good,  _ Satan said, lowering his binoculars,  _ Point us out to him. _

“Guys, get ready to wave,” Satan commanded, “Koda’s about to look up here.”

Akira pointed up to the stands, and Koda followed his finger. In an effort to catch his attention, Satan waved his free hand, while the rest of the team bombastically threw about their arms, making sure there was no discrepancy in their presence. Koda’s eyes grew wide as he gazed back to Miki and Akira.

_ He’s amazed there’s this many of us,  _ Akira informed,  _ Relieved, too. Says he’s been afraid. _

_ Afraid of what?  _ Satan asked,  _ Did he say? _

_ Well- _

Just then, Koda’s coach came up and started talking to Akira, Miki, and Miko. The man wasn’t aggressive, but rather welcoming, shaking each of their hands with good sportsmanship.

_ Shit,  _ Akira said,  _ Want us to walk away? _

_ Keep a casual conversation for a few more minutes first,  _ Satan lowered his binoculars,  _ We don’t want any suspicion. And keep contact with Koda mentally. Maybe you can get more that way. _

_ OH YEAH!  _ Akira would forget his own head if it wasn’t attached,  _ And by the way, dinner date is tomorrow at McDonald’s! _

_ Great, fantastic! Tell Koda I say thank you. _

_ Should I tell him who you are?  _ Akira asked.

Satan paused,  _ Let me do that. _

_ Sounds good. _

As Akira struck up a different topic, Satan took a large bite of his fried chicken.

“He seems nervous, that Koda guy,” Gabi commented.

Satan nodded, “I’m pretty sure I know why. He’s in love.”

“In... Love?” Gabi asked.

“There’s a boy at Akira’s school that has always been in relationships with Mr. Koda in previous loops,” Satan took another bite of his chicken, swallowing it before continuing, “If Koda is seeing that boy now, he’s probably afraid of hurting him. Probably distancing himself.”

The runners started lining up at the start.

“Shit,” Gabi mumbled, “That seems... Like a Devilman trait at this point.”

Satan snorted, “Yeah, maybe. Except for Akira, though. He has never been distant with me.”

The intercom buzzed to life over the arena as the announcer began to speak.

“As an exhibition event this year, we have a special relay in store!” the booming voice began, “A mixed race with both girls and boys competing! What’s special is that Koda, in the first lane, will run the whole race by himself! Let’s see how a group normal high-schoolers fare against a super high schooler!”

Satan smirked,  _ But the other high schoolers aren’t so normal, are they? _

The announcer continued, “To fire the starting pistol, please welcome the star of the upcoming drama  _ Drug Lady,  _ Ayumi!”

The racers got into position. Satan could feel the adrenaline bubbling in the stadium, everyone waiting eagerly for the pistol to go off. While most of this arena believed Koda was the only one with amazing speed, Satan’s team knew better. Ms. Fudo, who was probably watching the program on television with the Makimuras, knew better, too.

“Get set!” a woman in a bathing suit, probably Ayumi, yelled, pointing the gun up.

All the racers gazed forward.

**_BANG!_ **

And they were off.

“Koda explodes off the block!” the announcer shouted.

“Devilman as fuuuuuuck,” Gabi snickered, “He’s holding back, isn’t he?”

Satan couldn’t help but snicker as he gazed through his binoculars, “He sure is. The run that most Devilmen exhibit is far too weird for the masses.”

All of the runners made it around the first corner, and the baton was handed off to none other than Miko.

_ But Miko’s never minded people calling her strange. _

Gabi started the chant, “MIKO! MIK-”

“MIKI!” Satan corrected, “MIKI!”

“MIKI! MIKI! MIKI!” the team chanted, jumped up in the stands.

Miko took off from her spot like a speeding bullet, hunching down and spinning her arms as she sped ahead of the other runners. She wasn’t just going for Koda; she was giving Miki a head start. But once Koda noticed her run, he too hunched down, the wind rattling his choppy hair as he raced after her. Miki was bouncing from her position, ready to go, and Satan’s heart was pounding at the speed.

Devilmen were so unique in their makeup. They always had speed and they always had the extended eyelashes, but besides that, it was fair game for what changed you.

“The one speeding in front of Koda is none other than the Witch of Track and Field, Miki Maki-” the announcer was interrupted, “Uh, no! No, actually, that is Miki Kuroda! Who minus well be her familiar!”

The way Miko’s body pushed forward after hearing her real name made Satan’s breath catch in his throat. She was so thrilled. So determined, her feet pounding against the ground.

And then, in one fluid motion, the baton switched hands as Miki sprinted forwards.

“MIKI! MIKI! MIKI” the chant was still the same.

Devilmen were  _ so fucking unique.  _ Miki didn’t run like the rest, her arms moving as if she was a human, and her legs so fast you could barely see them. Her Demon had definitely changed her run, but at the same time, it was like she kept her arms controlled, and it made her  _ faster.  _ She could easily beat Koda, even if she ran the race by herself.

Akira was waiting excitedly at his point. He looked like an eager puppy, ready to chase after a bone, and Satan expected nothing less from him. From his wonderful Akira.

And, of course, the screen cut in front of Satan’s face, displaying an ad that extended around the arena. Wait.

Ads weren’t supposed to be shown during the race.

Satan gazed up in confusion. The screens weren’t showing an ad, but they were showing some kind of video.

“NO!” a voice screamed through the recording.

It was a cellphone video, filming the disaster that had occurred just last Monday. Satan’s penthouse could be seen, surrounded by dust in the distance of the recorder. The camera then turned, catching a person as they jumped out of their car.

“SAMUEL! LUCILLE! EVE!”

Satan immediately knew who that was. His heart shattered.

In a flash, the person that had jumped out of their car transformed into a multi-winged being, their eyes ablaze as they shot up into the sky.

“Holy shit,” the man on the video whispered, “DId you see tha-”

“WHAT THE FUCK?” a woman in the car screamed, “WHAT WAS THAT THING?!”

“What the fu-”

Whispers erupted around Satan, asking the same questions that the people in the video were posing.

“It went up there!” the camera man said, the camera following Satan into the sky.

“KEEP YOUR PHONE RECORDING!” the woman yelled.

The camera followed Satan up to the penthouse, and then he disappeared on to the roof.

“Don’t you DARE stop recording!” the woman snapped.

“I won’t! I won’t! Chill!”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Gabi yelled, “Ryo, what’s happening?!”

Satan didn’t know. His head was behind, still trying to catch up on what he was seeing. The recording then changed, now showing black and white CCTV footage of Satan arriving at the news station. The light hands surrounded it as Demons, disguised as humans, ran out in fear. Everyone of them was pulled apart.

A peppy voice came over the arena. It’s tone was mesmerizing, and everyone became quiet the instant it began to speak.

“Do not be afraid. We are here to help you.”

And that’s when Satan’s brain caught up. He knew that voice. That was Gabriel.. Satan wanted to scream, to shout, to throw an entire tantrum, but now wasn’t time. Options flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds, analyzing where he needed to be and what he needed to do, and a plan formed between his lips.

“Stay here,” Satan commanded as he moved out of his seat.

“Boss?!” Wamu asked.

“When shit hits the fan,” Satan looked to them, “And it will. Start evaculating.”

God just couldn’t let Satan have this, could he?

Gabriel continued, “Satan is an Angel who challenged God’s will. It is said he came to Earth because he was lost and vengeful.”

Satan could feel it; every person in that stadium believed Gabriel’s every word. It wasn’t just a mesmerizing tone; it was the word of God, gripping at these people with what he called the “truth.” Satan’s feet were pounding against the cement, his teeth baring down.

“Satan is noble, beautiful, and heartless, said to have twelve wings and a vendetta against humanity.”

Satan felt tears burning at his eyes, and he wished his human form was as quick as his true self. 

“He is an enemy of all, the leader of the Demons,” Gabriel said.

The one time Satan actually wasn’t.

The crowd was very perplexed, but also horrified at watching their own get torn to pieces on the holographic screens. Their terrified screams and gasps filled Satan’s ears. They didn’t know that the people he was tearing apart were Demons. They couldn’t know.

_ “ZENNON!”  _ Satan’s voice roared from the video,  _ “COME OUT, YOU GODDAMN COWARD! FACE YOUR MISTAKES!” _

“And he is amongst you now,” Gabriel said.

Satan was close to the announcement box now, but something caught his eye. The drone. It was following him, throwing his image up for the whole arena to see.

“He is here to kill you all.”

Satan saw the drone’s feed; it was zooming in on his face.

He reached into his coat, pulling out his pistol and taking quick aim, “PISS OFF!”

With a single shot, the drone fell into the stands, but the reveal of Satan’s weapon caused shouts to ripple through the stadium. Having that gun was a strike again him, but he didn’t care.

“Damnit, damnit damnit!” Satan got up to the doors of the announcer’s box, slamming his body against the door.

But it wasn’t locked.

He tumbled in, barely catching himself as he pointed the gun forward. Off to his side, the door shut.

Outside, the commotion of what had just occurred was really stirring the crowd. A good bit of the people were evacuating, as Satan heard footsteps running for the exits, but some of them were staying. He heard his friends yelling outside, most likely helping people go.

But that’s when he got a scope of who was in the room  _ he was in _ .

Gabriel sat at the announcer’s seat, yes, but he had two other Archangels at his sides. Raphael stood at his left, glaring down her nose at Satan, and... Uriel on the right. All three of them were in their stupid tweed suits, trying to look human.

But why was Uriel down here? Wasn’t Uriel on Team Satan’s side? Satan thought he was, but maybe he wasn’t? Even so, if Uriel was on Team Satan’s side, calling him out now would ruin whatever plans he had, and if they were pro-Satan plans, the last thing Satan would want to do is ruin them.

Suddenly, Uriel nodded to Raphael, and the latter started towards the door. But Satan’s headwings fluffed out from his hair, pushing his beanie off his head as a light hand moved in front of the door, blocking her exit.

Satan shot the tablet that controlled the screens, “Why are you here?”

Raphael disappeared as bubbles popped around where she had once been.

“WHERE IS SHE GOING?”

“You can’t win, Heylel,” Gabriel frowned.

Satan shot at Gabriel just for using that name. Heylel. Satan could hear them; the angels, at the end of every loop, chanting:  _ Heylel! Heylel! Heylel! You brought the light, and it burned the world! Lightbringer Heylel! _

But Gabriel had dodged the shot, “No matter how much you wanna beat dad, you can’t. He is our Lord, our father, and the creator. You can’t defeat what he wants. It’s impossible!”

They all sounded the same, every Angel sounded the  _ same,  _ and Satan was getting tired of it.

“Spare me the commentary and answer my question,” Satan spat, “Why are you here?”

_ To make sure you suffer. _

Satan glanced over to Uriel

_ It’s Father. He wants to see you suffer more, _ Uriel replied,  _ And imagine how hard it will be to watch yourself fail after all of this. _

Satan’s heart stung.

_ You and Akira would get to watch all the wonderful friends you made die in a war against the Demons. In fact, he’d probably die too. When it all comes to an end and all is dead, you won’t even have half of Akira’s corpse to keep you company. _

Satan fired right between Uriel’s eyes, but Uriel didn’t flinch. He didn’t even dodge. Ichor dripped down between his eyes as he gazed blankly at Satan.

_ Pathetic,  _ Uriel said flatly.

And at that moment, Satan snapped. He wasn’t sure what part of Uriel’s reaction got to him. Was it the stare? The word “pathetic,” or the way it was said? It didn’t matter, but his seven flaming eyes opened and flared. He stood up, throwing off his jacket as his wristwings and anklewings pushed his sleeves aside.

Then, a ring of light spears appeared around him.

-

Miki had finally made it up into the stands, to where everyone was running and screaming. She couldn’t believe she was thinking this, or that she was even in this situation, but the Angels were... Wrong! They were actually wrong! They were slandering Satan, someone who just wanted to protect people! All of her doubts felt stupid at this point, and her heart grew with a need to help.

_ Guys! Give me something to do! _

_ Can you yell?!  _ Gabi asked.

Miki nodded, pushing a guy off her that was trying to barrel past,  _ Yeah! _

_ Then start screamin! We gotta get these people out of here! _

Following Gabi’s words, Miki started yelling to the crowds. She jumped up on one of the seats, helping direct them towards security and the exits. This wasn’t exactly how she had wanted to help, but if it needed done, then it would be done!

“THIS WAY! THIS WAY!” Miki shouted, “TO THE EXITS! GO!”

People were shoving and pushing past one another, just trying to get out of the stadium. The gun shot must have terrified them all, along with that slanderous speech. They manipulated that footage! Satan didn’t kill any people! Those were Demons!

This was bullshit!

_ Yo!  _ It was Koda!  _ What’s happening?! _

_ A lot,  _ Miki replied as she continued screaming to the masses.

_ How can I help? Can I help? _

_ Yeah!  _ Miki looked around,  _ Make sure all the runners get back into the locker rooms! Make sure they’re safe! _

_ Got it! _

Miki glanced back to see Koda running for the rest of the runners. The runners looked terrified, some even clinging to each other, but somehow this felt... Better? Miki’s mind suddenly pulled in a horrible remembrance of dread, a memory of this place that she couldn’t remember, but she had no idea why. She had never run here before, let alone with any of these people. Why did her mind threaten to remember them?

But it was no matter; she had to stay focused.

“KEEP MOVING!” she yelled, swinging her arms in the proper direction.

Somehow, her and the boys’ cooperation had gotten the crowds moving more smoothly. It was a heavy relief as Miki grinned.

But her relief was interrupted by a large crash behind her.

Miki whirled around to see massive pieces of rubble flying in every direction. After a moment, she identified them as pieces of the announcer’s box, but what came out of said box was a larger issue.

An Angel, with six purple wings, flew over the stadium with a rod iron staff in their hands. Their wings glowed against the night sky, light purple sparkles following after them, and with a glow like that, they didn’t look too threatening. However, they then whirled the staff around, sending an air current so massive that it broke part of the stadium, sending people falling and screaming to their deaths.

Guess they were threatening.

_ You have all disappointed God,  _ a voice echoed through everyone’s heads,  _ And you shall suffer for it. _

_ URIEL?!  _ Babo yelled,  _ That’s Uriel! I know that voice! _

If Miki wasn’t confused before, she was very confused now.

_ Is that Uriel flying up there?!  _ Hie asked.

_ No,  _ Babo sounded just as perplexed,  _ They’re pretty, tho. _

_ STOP WANTING TO FUCK EVERY ANGEL!  _ Wamu snapped.

Miki rolled her eyes,  _ Keep it in your pants and pay attention! We gotta reroute everybody! _

Just then, Satan rose from the rubble. All of his extra wings were out and fluttering, but only one pair of wings extended from his back. Surprisingly, his clothes were still on. A big improvement for him.

_ Everyone,  _ Satan’s voice echoed,  _ Meet me at the boy’s apartment in an hour. _

Miki’s eyes narrowed,  _ What are you doing? _

_ And I’m sorry,  _ Satan added.

_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  _ Miki repeated.

-

Rows upon rows of light spears flew through the sky towards Gabriel, but the latter was spinning his staff and smacking them back. In an effort to keep everyone out of the way, Satan formed a barrier over the stadium, protecting those below, and a bubble formed around himself, protecting him and his clothes.

After all, these clothes were a gift. He wouldn’t dare have them ruined.

Blasts of air followed every returned spear, and they hit upon the bubble with no effect. However, the bubble did start to react when something landed on it from behind. Satan spun around as Uriel began punching at the bubble, the latter’s hands glowing orange as they were coated in lava. Each punch caused the bubble to melt.

Satan needed backup.

Two duplicates joined him, one throwing more spears as Gabriel as the other flew in for Uriel. However, one swift punch from Uriel’s lava glove shattered the duplicate, but it was quickly replaced by another. More and more duplicates started appearing, keeping Uriel distracted as Satan turned back to Gabriel.

Gabriel slammed his body against the bubble before bringing up his staff. He, too, began beating the bubble, but he was also blocking hundreds of spears at the same time. His speed really was impeccable, one of the fastest in Heaven, but he could never be faster than Satan. Or at least that was what Satan was banking on.

Satan transported out of the bubble, appearing behind the Angels as he encased them in their very own bubble.

“Since you were so determined to get inside,” Satan smirked, “Here you go!”

Satan snapped his fingers.

A flash of light appeared inside the bubble, sending its blinding rays outward. It was an explosion, massive, larger than that of a nuclear bomb, but the trapped Angels both had a defense. Gabriel latched on to Uriel, and the latter encased them both in lava as the explosion pushed past them. Once the explosion was over, the lava moved back to Uriel’s hands, and he began punching at the wall until the bubble shattered.

However, once it did shatter, Uriel started falling towards the ground. If only he had back wings. Being an Ophanim must be inconvenient.

Then, a question hit Satan’s mind.

_ Where’s Raphael?  _ Satan asked to the team.

_ Haven’t seen any other Angels!  _ Gabi replied as Satan dodged lava rocks,  _ We’re still evacuating people! _

_ Okay,  _ more duplicates formed around Satan as they went after Gabriel and Uriel,  _ Has anyone seen my coat?! _

_ Miko has!  _ Gabi replied,  _ She’s got your keys! _

_ Good!  _ Satan flew up as Gabriel chased after him, but as he glanced down, he saw someone staring at him,  _ AKIRA! _

_ Yeah?! _

_ DON’T. _

Gabriel grabbed on to Satan’s feet. Two more duplicates locked their hands around Gabriel, pulling at him, trying to get him off.

Satan could see Akira’s stance change far below.

_ AKIRA, ARCHANGELS CAN KICK YOUR ASS. DON’T YOU DARE. _

Satan looked down as his duplicates were shattered by Gabriel’s staff. Uriel pounced off the top of the stadium, his headwings sprouting to give him an extra push as one of Gabriel’s air currents lifted him up.

_ TOO BAD,  _ Akira yelled.

Satan noticed a black and blue speck flying up towards him.

_ AKIRA, NO. _

_ AKIRA, YES!  _ and that speck was Devilman.

Akira grabbed on to Uriel, pulling him down before he could get to Satan. He then began pounding into Uriel’s face, but his fists were returned by hands with immense heat, the lava casing breaking and reforming with each punch.

Satan started slashing at Gabriel with a light spear, but the latter dodged to protect his complexion.

“AKIRA!” Satan barked, “GO! LEAVE!”

“BABE!” Akira threw Uriel down, “IF YOU’RE FIGHTING ANGELS, SO AM I!”

Gabriel suddenly released Satan, flying after Uriel. He then threw Uriel back up, and a kick from Uriel barely missed Akira’s head.

“Do you not have wings?!” Satan barely heard Akira ask as Uriel fell back down.

_ SHUT UP!  _ Uriel screamed in everyone’s heads.

“THAT’S ALRIGHT! I’M FAIR!” Akira darted down after Uriel , “I’LL KICK YOUR ASS ON THE GROUND.”

Satan spun around, anxiety building in his stomach as he pulled at his hair, “AKIRA, STOP IT!”

Then, a small yet effective punch hit his cheek, sending him flying through the air.

“GOTCHA, HEYLEL!” Gabriel yelled.

Multiple blows of air followed, slammed into Satan’s body and pushing him further and further away. Each blow cut through his clothes and into his skin, a light spray of ichor falling through the sky as he spun through the air.

Satan got a glimpse of how far up they were. They were safe. He could do it.

In one spin, Satan felt the energy charging inside of him. It was like a swirl of adrenaline moving through his chest as he took in a deep breath. And then, as his head came back up and he got a glimpse of Gabriel, he fired.

One long, glimmering ray of light shot out from his mouth, cutting towards Gabriel  The latter barely dodged.

Ray after ray then proceeded to fire out of Satan’s mouth, each of them grazing at parts of Gabriel’s skin. Satan could barely see Gabriel’s ichor spraying form his wounds, but each wound felt so cathartic. However, each break between rays allowed Gabriel to get closer and closer, but any attack Gabriel threw was intercepted and destroyed.

_ BABE! _

_ AKIRA!  _ Satan snapped,  _ I TOLD YOU TO LEA- _

Hands gripped Satan’s legs, and lava began crawling up his body. Satan let out a pained scream as his anklewings were trickled on by the destructive liquid, and his backwings fluttered, trying to pull away.

He flicked his head down, letting out a massive light beam that bore into Uriel’s arms. The latter did not scream, or even let go. He just glared.

_ You cannot win down here,  _ Uriel said,  _ It’s impossible. _

Satan glanced up to see Gabriel charging at him, ready to strike, but something grabbed Gabriel before he got there: Akira. Akira’s body was covered in burn marks, his skin wrinkling at the heat, but he didn’t seem to notice.

With one tear, Akira took both of Gabriel’s backwings, but before Gabriel could fall, Akira grabbed his arm. Gabriel brought around his staff, striking Akira in the head with it and blowing him away with a wind current. Because of Gabriel’s wind powers, he needed no wings, as the air carried him after Akira. Such strong currents also held Akira in their grasp, but the Devilman was determined to get out, clawing and tearing at the air with his arms and wings.

Satan flicked his head down once again, another beam of light slamming into Uriel. This time, it forced Uriel to move, as he grabbed Satan’s wing with his molten hand and the other hung loosely behind him.

Satan screamed as a jolt of pain shot through his spine, “LET GO! LET GO LET GO LET GO!”

Duplicates formed and started pulling Uriel away, and a light spear appeared in Satan’s hand. He brought the spear above his head, ready to stab it straight through Uriel, but the duplicates pulled him off right before the spear hit his divine skull.

Satan’s flight was now impaired, so he let himself float. He watched as the duplicates tried to hold Uriel, as for Satan to throw a spear barrage, but Uriel punched them both, shattering them before he began to fall.

_ It’s too late, anyway,  _ Uriel smiled as he fell,  _ Our work here is done. _

He then disappeared, transporting back to Heaven.

“COME BACK HERE!” Akira shouted.

Satan looked over.

Covered in burn marks and bleeding in numerous places, Akira flailed his arms, trying to find his opponent. His wings were somehow functional, but his poor tail was broken, as was one of his legs and both of his headwings.

However, based on where Uriel had just gone, Akira’s foe had probably gone back to Heaven as well.

“Akira,” Satan said.

Akira continued to flail.

“AKIRA.”

Akira glanced over, but then flew to Satan’s side almost instantly.

“Babe!” Akira took Satan’s hands, “Let me carry you!”

“No,” Satan shook his feet, trying to feel if they still had nerves, “Let me carry you.”

Duplicates all appeared around Akira, taking him gently into their arms as they held him. Satan floated up, cradling Akira’s face as he gave Akira a stern glare.

“Never do that again,” Satan growled, “You could have been killed if they weren’t so focused on me.”

Akira’s brow furrowed, “Fuck that.”

Satan sneered, “AKIRA, LISTEN-”

“NO!” Akira barked, “YOU LISTEN TO ME! You’ve made this team to help protect people, to keep people safe, and then you try to take on shit by yourself? BULLSHIT. We WILL HELP YOU. It’s just I’m the only one with WINGS besides BABO.”

Satan stared into those fiery eyes as Akira changed back to his human form. His small, sweet body was cradled by two duplicates as they closed in around him, holding him protectively.

Satan gazed, “Then why didn’t Babo come up?”

“He’s kinda... In to Angels,” Akira mumbled, “Conflict of interest.”

Satan nodded, “Okay, okay. Honey, your Devilman powers will heal you and keep you conscious until we get yu healed. How are you?”

“I feel AMAZING!” Akira grinned, “That red-haired girl didn’t have a lot of, like, punch, but she was still super hard to get a hit on! Slippery bitch!”

Satan giggled despite himself, and he felt one of his ribs threaten to crack, “Akira!”

“Yeah?”

Satan shook his head, “Both Gabriel and Uriel are male.”

There a pause.

“All of you are pretty, what the fuck?” Akira’s eyes narrowed.

Satan gave a weak laugh. He then gazed down.

There was a lot of rubble built up over the barrier, but at least none of that rubble had fallen on to the now vacant, half-demolished stadium. Satan sighed as the barrier disappeared, allowing the rubble to fall on to the track and field.

“We can’t stay here.” 

The duplicates followed after Satan as they carried Akira. They headed for a nearby alleyway, somewhere where they wouldn’t be seen in the dark of the night, but still have some room to stretch. Such a place took a bit of floating around to find, but once they found the right place, the group settled behind a garbage bin. As Satan checked his own legs, the duplicates checked Akira’s wounds.

“Damnit,” Satan muttered, “My phone was in my coat. At least the team has it.”

“Do you think they’re okay?” Akira asked.

Satan folded his wings in, leaning on the wall, “Last I heard, they were fine, and I’m sure they still are.”

“Okay,” Akira sighed, “What HAPPENED back there?!”

Satan closed his eyes, leaning his head back, “The Angels. They were sent down to destroy my day. The purple one, as you know, was Gabriel, and the lava one was Uriel. There was a third one, named Raphael, but I don’t know where she went.”

There was a pause.

“Well, shit,” Akira mumbled, “I can hold up against Angels.”

Satan’s eyes snapped back open,  _ “Barely.  _ And I will never let you do that again without more support.”

“Did you not HEAR me back there?!” Akira pushed the duplicates off, “I’m not gonna leave your side just because the enemies are stronger! That’s bullshit!”

“I will not let you risk your life so ignorantly!” Satan spat.

“I will not let you fight alone!” Akira snapped.

“I will not let them hurt you again!” Satan glared over.

“I will not let them hurt YOU!” Akira almost yelled.

“I WON’T LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!” the emotions from the past hour slammed into Satan through his shout, and tears poured down his face, “I finally have you, friends, a life that isn’t just torture, and I will not let them take that away! Even if I have to fight Heaven by myself, I will never let them take you away! You can’t do something like that again!”

“You don’t understand! You don’t hear me!” Akira’s brow furrowed, “Yoru life wants to support you! I’ll bet if the guys weren’t busy getting people to safety, they would’ve helped! They all would’ve! And honey...”

Satan closed his eyes as Akira hobbled over. Then, a hand cupped Satan’s face, and his eyes opened once more.

“... We love you.”

The duplicates moved over to Akira, giving him affection when Satan couldn’t. One gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek as it held him, and the other one stroked his hair fondly.

To continue to verbally argue was useless; Akira wasn’t budging. But Satan knew that, if the Angels came back, he would fight them personally. No one else. His team could get obliterated by Uriel if given the chance, and Gabriel too. He would never let them do that. Never let Angels near his friends ever again. Not near Wamu, Miko, Gabi, or even Miki. Not Babo, Akira, Hie, or Mayuta. And especially not near Michael.

Michael.

_ Michael. _

Uriel’s words shot through Satan’s head.

_ Our work here is done. _

Satan’s heart snapped in half.

“MICHAEL!” the duplicates disappeared as Satan pulled Akira into his arms, “We have to go we have to go!”

“Why?!” Akira clinged to him.

“No no no!” Satan couldn’t answer as he teleported them both.

It took a lot of energy to teleport, so much energy that Satan almost knocked his human self out just doing it, but he had to get to the team as soon as possible.

Satan and Akira appeared in the kitchen floor of the boys’ apartment, and Satan fell into Akira’s arms as his body went weak.

“MICHAEL!” Satan yelled.

The sounds of crying filled his ears. Multiple voices.

“MICHAEL!” Satan called again, feeling his own consciousness waver.

He spotted Wamu’s feet run around the counter to face them.

“Wamu!” Satan couldn’t yell anymore, “Michael!”

Wamu bent down, pulling Satan out of Akira’s arms, yelling for someone as he did so.

“Michael,” Satan’s eyes fluttered.

However, before they closed, Satan saw the trails of tears that had been falling down Wamu’s face. His eyes, his nose, his whole face was red from crying. And what else could he be crying over?

And it was that sadness that lulled Satan into unconsciousness.

-

Satan woke up with a start. He was somewhere different. It wasn’t the Makimura’s, and it wasn’t some stingy hotel. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that his body was sore, and he was in a.... Bed?

Satan sat up, the multiple blankets and covers falling off his body. Yes, this was a bed. It was soft, comfortable, and rather small. Smaller than AKira’s, perhaps. He glanced around the room to find the bed a typical location: a bedroom - it’s in the name. No one else was in there, though.

Shifting about, Satan rolled the blankets off his legs, and found that he was healed. However, new concern grew in his heart as he realized how long it would take him to heal from those wounds. He had been out for at least a few hours.

Pushing himself up, Satan started to stalk around the small yet spacious. His legs weren’t quite cooperative, still wishing to be dormant in the bed, but their stiff nature wouldn’t stop him from exploring. Who’s bed was this? Who’s residence? Where was the team? Where was Michael?

A collection of unwashed clothing, all piled in the corner answered that question quickly: those were Wamu’s clothes. Satan was still in the boys’ apartment, a place he just realized he’d never really been inside before. He had almost forgotten what happened. These were not the circumstances in which he wanted to be here, though.

Satan shuffled to the door, and he silently turned the knob, not wanting anyone to know he was awake yet as he gazed through the crack of the door. It seemed that a large group of people was surrounding the television without saying a word.

A woman in a crisp red suit spoke on the TV, “Reports say thirty people have been found dead thus far, and over a hundred have been injured. A disaster, and one of the strangest disasters to ever be seen here in Tokyo: Angels. Angels have touched down to deal with us as their God wants. And as a reporter, I try to tell the truth. Although this story may seem bogus, these videos say otherwise.”

Across the television Gabriel flew, and light spears flew after him. The camera turned, and there Satan was, hovering above the destroyed announcers’ stand. The video switched, capturing Satan and Uriel flying through the sky as Satan’s legs burned. Uriel then fell through the sky, and the camera caught him landing as graceful as a cat, feet on the ground. His headwings then flared out.

“Angels,” the reporter took a deep breath, “They’re real. They’re real, and they have made it very obvious that God is not happy with us.”

An interviewee appeared on the screen.

“He spoke in my head!” the man shouted, “He spoke! He spoke in my head!”

“Wait,” a passerby stopped, “You heard it too?!”

“Yeah! He said God is disappointed in us! God is coming to wipe us off this earth, I tell you! WIPE US OFF OF IT!”

“I HEARD IT TOO!” another person yelled off camera.

“ME TOO!”

“ME TOO!”

The video switched before the reporter continued, “They’ve come for Satan. Satan and his Demons”

A clear, crisp image of Satan glaring at the drone crossed the screen before he shot the drone. Another image accompanied it; a grainy, yet recognizable picture of Akira in his Devilman form.

“And now they’re coming for us.”

Gabriel and Uriel’s images, taken from videos, were thrown up on to the screen.

The television went dark.

“The fuck?!” that was definitely Gabi.

“I’m tired,” Kukun stood up and stalked around the surprisingly large living room.

“Then sit down,” Wamu said.

Kukun just kept pacing.

“Sit the FUCK down,” Gabi snapped, “You’re losing your shit, and you need to chill.”

Kukun took a deep breath, “THIS IS BULL-”

Everyone shh-ed Kukun at the same time, and Satan hid before anyone saw him at the door.

“This is bullshit!” Satan heard Kukun whisper, “What happened to the Demons?! Huh?! What happened to just merging and fighting Demons and saving people?! That stunt, what just happened,  _ killed people.” _

“And that’s gonna  _ happen,”  _ Wamu said, “This isn’t just a game, Kukun.”

“Hey!” Babo argued, “Kukun’s right! None of this should have happened! Satan didn’t have to go all out and destroy that stadium! That place will be out of use for months, and those people! They’re  _ actually  _ dead!”

Satan gazed through the crack in the door yet again.

“But can you blame him?!” Gabi asked from the floor, “Satan’s image was UP! He had to be fuckin terrified!”

“Michael is GONE because of his fear!” Kukun rasped, “GONE.”

“SHHHH!” everyone said again.

Kukun lowered his voice yet again with a frown, “Okay, okay.”

“He did try his best to protect everybody,” Gabi noted, “Bitch had up barriers and shit. Without those, all the shit that fell from his fighting would’ve killed most of the stadium.”

“But the problems wouldn’t have OCCURRED had Satan not been so irrational!” Babo argued as she stood up.

“Everyone has a breakdown at something, Babo!” Gabi replied.

“This WASN’T plan a of his!”

Everyone looked to Miki, who had Akira by her side on the crimson couch. Of all the people to stand up for Satan, he was surprised it was her.

“It wasn’t like Satan went to the stadium with the idea that he was gonna mess it up!” Miki said, “I think we’re all forgetting he just got  _ attacked.  _ Satan was just  _ attacked,  _ and we are acting like it was his fault!”

Babo faltered, as did Kukun.

“Michael may have been the one taken, but Satan was the main target,” Miki argued, “And we need to start treating this situation as such! We need to help him! Sure, he made some mistakes in the situation, and I’m sure he feels guilty for them, but we gotta remember this situation wasn’t his fault!”

There was a pause. Guessing by their expressions, everyone else was trying to understand Miki’s strange yet logical perspective. Because she was right, and her words were oddly comforting. Not that Satan would ever admit it. Actually, if he asked her, she would probably deny ever saying such things.

And at that moment, something clicked in Satan’s head. Miki was even more right. This was a setup. The Angels had set Satan up to take Michael. They riled him, they annoyed him, and they pulled him away just long enough to take away the one Angel that was starting to see the world they way Satan did.

And now, Satan was pissed.

Satan pushed the door open, stalking into the living room as he tried not to grit his teeth. Everyone jumped at his sudden entrance, obviously paranoid about the situation, but at this point that didn’t matter. The Angels had set him _ and  _ his team up. This was bad. This was bullshit!

“Hey,” Miki was the only one brave enough to speak, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I wanna  _ die,” _ Satan spat, “But I heard you say nice things about me, and now you can’t take them back.”

“I-I just,” Miki crossed her arms, “Whatever.”

Satan strided around the couch, taking a seat that magically appeared next to Akira. He had so many things to say, so many screams to let out, that he just started with the beginning.

“Those fuckin Angels,” Satan turned the television back on, and there they were, “Those fucking stupid ass Angels. Coming through and taking away my happiness. Taking away Michael’s happiness. Sucking the dick of a dick.”

“The dick of a, what?!” Wamu asked.

“God,” Satan growled, “What a fucking dick. His little  _ precious golden boy  _ starts thinking for himself and is  _ shut down for it. OF COURSE.  _ I should’ve seen this coming, goddamnit, I’m an idiot. A fucking idiot.”

“Boss, what even-”

Satan sprung up from the couch, ignoring Babo as he paced, “Of COURSE they knew to use Heylel at me! They knew that would get to me! I was vulnerable, way too vulnerable! I should have KNOWN they had ulterior motives, that they were up to something, and I should have KNOWN it would be today when they intervened! I got too comfortable! I got too cozy playing human and fuckin living with my boyfriend DAMNIT!”

“I’M AN IDIOT!” Satan picked up a pillow and threw it into the kitchem, “A FUCKING MORON A FUCKING DUMBASS PIECE OF-”

_ HEY! _

Satan glared over to the kitchen, his headwings flaring out at the sudden yell.

Hie walked into the living room, carrying a glass of water,  _ Calm down. _

It was just Hie. It was just. Hie.

Satan’s headwings curled around his head, and he took the glass of water. Hie then took Satan’s abandoned seat on the couch, proud of his being the one to get Satan to stop screaming.

“I can’t calm down!” Satan gulped the water down, “This wasn’t some mafia kidnapping! Michael isn’t even on the planet anymore, but I still am, and I’m apparently a WANTED CRIMINAL. As are the fucking ANGELS. AND AKIRA.”

“Hey!” Akira held up a finger, “Devilman is wanted. Not me.”

Satan rolled his eyes,  _ ‘Yes,  _ but if any of you are CAUGHT WITH ME, you’ll be seen as accessories at LEAST!”

Satan walked over and flopped into a recliner chair.

“So you saw the special?” Miko asked, “How long have you been awake?”

“FIfteen minutes,” Satan sat the empty water glass on a side table, “Give or take.”

“Did we wake you?” Miko asked.

Satan shook his head, “No, I woke up on my own. How long have I been out?”

“Four hours,” Wamu confirmed.

“Damnit,” Satan’s brow furrowed, “They have video evidence that you guys were at the relay with me. We all posed for that stupid drone.”

There was an uncomfortable silence of realization after Satan said that.

“All of you will soon be identified as my cohorts,” Satan’s heart sank, “As criminals.”

“That’s, that’s okay!” Gabi actually tried to be positive, “It’s nothing me and the guys ain’t used to! We’ve been hot like this before!”

Satan frowned at Gabi, “But it’s my fault your hot now.”

“We were always hot,” Gabi said jokingly, “But no, seriously, I have no problems here. We helped save a big portion of that stadium! And... And despite the casualties, it could’ve been worse.”

Wamu nodded, “You didn’t do the damage you could’ve done.”

“I mean, you killed people,” Babo said, “But you didn’t mean-”

“I didn’t kill anyone,” Satan growled, sitting up, “I. Didn’t do. Any killing. The Angels broke the box, destroyed part of the stadium, AND took the fight to the skies. I. Didn’t do. Shit.”

Kukun seemed to shrink back at that, and that weakness hit Satan like a hammer.

“OH YEAH,” Satan glared at Kukun, “I HEARD YOU, MR. I-THINK-SATAN-IS-WEAK.”

“I didn’t say that!” Kukun whined.

“SATAN!” Miki snapped.

“OH NO,” Satan shot up from the chair, marching towards Kukun, “BUT MY FEAR IS WHAT RUINED IT, RIGHT?! WHAT LET MICHAEL GET TAKEN AWAY?!”

“Satan,” Kukun started stepping back.

“SATAN!” Miki jumped up from the couch.

“WELL IT WASN’T FEAR, ASSHOLE!” Satan roared, storming towards Kukun “IT WAS RAGE. PURE RAGE AT THESE FUCKING PLEBEIAN ANGELS THAT THING THEY CAN STAND UP TO ME! THAT THINK THEY CAN TAKE WHAT’S MINE WITHOUT ME COMING FOR THEIR ASSES!”

Kukun was now practically falling over himself as his back hit the wall.

“SO IF YOU’RE GONNA BLAME ME!” tears started bubbling up as Satan stood in front of him, “IF YOU’RE... If YOU’RE gonna BLAME ME...”

The fear dropped out from Kukun’s posture as he gazed at Satan.

“Then at least use the right,” Satan choked a sob, “Use the right reason!”

Satan’s face fell into his hands as he cried. It was his fault. It was all his fault. Michael was gone, he was a criminal, his team would be looped in with him. This was all his fault. He was smarter than this.

This shouldn’t have happened.

Kukun’s arms snapped around him, pulling him into a hug as more tears joined his.

Satan clinged back, sobbing on Kukun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I’m stupid,” Satan replied, “I’m so sorry!”

As Satan and Kukun cried, the team stood around the living room, unsure of what to do. And honestly, how would they know? SItuations like these were always hard to gauge, no matter who was hugging. Did they go up and console Satan? Did they console Kukun? Did they give verbal consoling from a safe distance? There were numerous options, but none of them felt correct.

Well, at least that’s what most of the team thought. In a moment of pure clarity, Akira got up from the couch, walked over, and hugged his boyfriend without question. Satan took one arm off Kukun, wrapping it around Akira and sobbing into his hair. Kukun did the same, wrapping one of his own arms around Akira.

Once the tears had fallen, everyone returned to the couch. Akira, however, did not let go of Satan, still hugging him close and lovingly, like a stuffed bear. Satan nuzzled back into Akira, throwing aside his need to look strong.

“Who is Heylel?” Miko asked, “I’ve never heard that name.”

Satan’s heart was so beaten and bruised that hearing his old name barely hurt him.

“It was my old nickname,” Satan replied, “From when I was in Heaven. God gave it to me because of how much he... “Loved” me. Said I was his favorite with it.”

“Favorite?” Wamu sounded lost, “How could you be his favorite if you were thrown out? Isn’t that, like, the antithesis of favorite?”

Satan nodded, “It’s never made sense to me.”

There was a pause.

“Why did you fall?” Miko asked, “What actually led to you falling?”

Satan sniffled, “I didn’t like humans.”

Not a single person had a bit surprise.

Satan frowned, “They were gangly, had no powers, no wings, and to me, they looked useless. God told me they had so much purpose, but I didn’t believe him, and I wasn’t afraid to tell him so. I had never been afraid to tell God what I thought. But for some reason, this one point made him mad, and not long later, Michael threw me out.”

Everyone nodded in understanding.

“But that’s not important,” Satan adjusted in Akira’s arms, “What is important is how I’m keeping you guys out of jail. Say I controlled your minds. That I made you follow me.”

“WHAT?!” Akira glared, “NEVER.”

“Akira!” Satan snapped, “You have to! I will not let you go to jail!”

“I could take on anybody in jail!” Akira argued.

“I don’t care!”

_ I don’t want to go to jail,  _ Hie admitted.

“THANK YOU!” Satan gestured towards Hie, “A NORMAL REACTION. If you guys don’t want to go to jail, and you  _ shouldn’t,  _ just say I controlled you! It’s alright if you do, I’m telling you that you SHOULD!”

Satan sat up, but Akira still held his hand, “I am thankful for what you’ve all done for me. Very, very thankful. But for now, we’ll have to put our work as Team Satan on hiatus. Things are too hot for me in Tokyo, so I’ll have to go into hiding until it cools down, and you guys need to get back to your lives.”

The boys all nodded, their experience in this scenario shining though their nods. Miko also seemed to adapt to this change rather quickly, but Miki and Akira looked devastated.

“How are we supposed to satiate our need to fight?!” Miki asked.

A soft comfort came over Satan’s heart as he considered her question, “You can hunt on your own. If anything, last night proved that you are very cunning, Miki. All of you are. You could easily go on hunts without me.”

“But that’s not as fun!” Wamu apparently wasn’t as settled as he looked, “You’re the boss! You’re the guy that points out everything! How will we know which people are Demons?”

Satan thought about that too, “Adre. Just go to his bar, and he’ll gladly tell you where to find Demons. I’ll even let him know you’re coming.”

Kukun let out a long sigh as he curled up on the edge of the couch.

“I know this,” Satan didn’t want to cry again, he really didn’t, “Is hard. Devastating. But I don’t want any of you pulled into this with me. I can stay for tonight, but tomorrow, I have to get my things from the Makimuras’ and leave. Tonight is the last night we can be Team Satan, for now.”

Even though they tried to look strong, Satan could see his friends crumbling in their eyes.

“But for now, let’s get some rest,” Satan nodded, “It’s very late.”

In response, the team started moving on to different parts of the couch, trying to figure out how to get nine people on one piece of furniture. Legs squeezed between people, bodies smooshed, but the closeness was warm and soothing, despite its awkward nature. Especially since Satan was pressed into Akira, the warmest of them all. Wamu even made sure to pull up a large, soft purple blanket, and everyone worked their way under it as they cuddled together.

_ But babe,  _ Satan looked over to see tears in Akira’s eyes,  _ What about you and me? _

Satan reached over, still trying to hold back tears as he held Akira’s cheek,  _ You know you’re the light of my world. Even if I’m not with you, I’m still loving you with all my heart. I just hope you can do the same for me. _

Akira’s hand moved over Satan’s, holding it,  _ Of course. _

_ You have to promise me you’ll say you were mind-controlled,  _ Satan glared at his love,  _ You have to promise me you won’t go to jail, Aki. _

Akira closed his eyes, giving a small nod as tears ran down his cheeks.

_ I promise, morningstar. _

And for the rest of the night, it was just the nine of them, all curled on the couch as midnight television flashed across the screen. Each member of the team eventually fell asleep in the warmth of the group, comforted by the company, but not Satan. He gazed at the TV with stinging eyes, his tears reflecting the glow of the screen. This was it. The last time he’d see the team for at least a year, if not more. And this evening?

That was the last time he’d see his brother ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If YOU want to kick my ass, step over to [my blog!](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) You can find me there, hiding in my bomb shelter and awaiting the comments and asks that read along the lines of "Why Sandra?! Why?!" Also, come check out the [fanart](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/tagged/teamsatan) for this fic! IT'S AMAZING!  
> Anyway, see you all next week, for we still have a LOT to get through! ;)


	27. A Booming Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, if you leave a mystery unsolved, that mystery comes for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta spoil a bit here: at the beginning of this chapter, we go into some detail as to how Heaven works with time. If you are confused by what I'm presenting, it's a reference to the 2014 film _Interstellar,_ and if you need any clarifications as to what I'm describing, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtTkcM9BfXM) is a video to help you. Thank you to local sweetheart Enoch for giving me this idea! [Enoch](https://vobomon.tumblr.com) has actually helped me a lot with quite a few of the concepts in this fic, so you should go to their blog and tell them they're awesome  
>  Alright, carry on! Hope you enjoy this week's update!

Michael’s eyes concentrated on the image in front of him. A large, multi-colored box sat only a foot away from him, displaying the stadium he had been kidnapped from not long ago. Or maybe it was very long ago? Nonetheless, every human, although minuscule, was still recognizable, and he gazed over their heads with narrowed eyes, trying to find one particular individual: himself. He was somewhere down there, helping move people through the crowds with his friends, with his loving team, but apparently that wasn’t allowed.

“There,” he whispered.

Behind him, hidden by the commotion, Raphael appeared in a flurry of bubbles. In her hand, she held a long syringe, no doubt filled with the strongest tranquilizer ever conceived. She jumped off a stadium chair, latching on to Michael’s back and sticking his neck with the needle in one swift swing of her arm. Her precision was perfect, hitting the right vein to knock Michael out in only a few seconds, and the two disappeared from view.

Back to Heaven, no doubt.

“Darnit,” Michael smacked his forehead with his palm, “How could be so stupid?! Of COURSE!”

How could he have missed something so easy? Well, the answer was obvious, he just chose to ignore it. He had neglected to check himself as the Angels were going for Satan, and to be fair, he should have known one of them would come for him. What was he thinking? Not much, apparently. He should’ve been more careful, and now he was stuck back up here for not paying attention.

It was then that Michael stared back through a large series of boxes, all similar to the one he had just gazed into.

It was strange to move from Earth back to Heaven. While Earth existed on a linear path of time, in Heaven, all times existed at once, creating almost a permanent stasis for those that lived in it. Because of this, their only access to actual time, and the world outside their realm, was through these boxes, and through the large Gates that surrounded Heaven. At any moment, any Angel could reach in to a box and perform a divine intervention in any place at any time, as long as it was permitted by the higher-ups. Each part of time was contained in its own box, connected to the rest yet separated by the movement of time itself. Strings outlined the sides of each of them, and Angels would strum and hold said strings in order to control what was inside. Loops upon loops of boxes extended through God’s warm glow, detailing the many times humanity had fallen. Just like Heaven, the rows of boxes were infinite, and would continue to be until time was over.

Michael strolled into the series of boxes, gazing up at each of them with a mild curiosity. He wanted to just, escape from what he had experienced, escape from his own stupidity. In a way, each box served as a large television, displaying one scene from a massive movie, and that gave him comfort as he strolled. He’d let certain scenes catch his eye for a brief moment, but he didn’t really stop to watch any of them until he found one in particular. One of his brother, who he had been forced to leave back on Earth.

Satan’s hair was now shoulder-length, and he had his natural curl, so this must be from another loop.

“Let go of me!” Satan squirmed as Akira pushed him outside the penthouse.

“Come on!” Akira grinned as they walked out towards the pool, “You’re so pale! You should get out more!”

“N-no! Stop!” Satan’s cheeks were pink, probably embarrassed by Akira just touching him.

Soon, Akira had got Satan to the side of the pool, and he shoved him in with one push. Satan fell into the water with a flail, but before he could come back up, Akira ran and jumped in, landing on top of him. Soon, they both re-emerged, with Satan spitting out pool water as the two of them treaded the water.

“You LANDED ON ME!”

Akira laughed, “Come on, it’s fun!”

“ALMOST DROWNING ME IS FUN?!” Satan snapped.

Akira cackled. Satan splashed him angrily, and Akira splashed back as the two de-evolved into using water as a weapon. They both swam around the pool, throwing as much water as they could at one another in a playful yet spiteful manner, until Akira decided to close the distance. The boy started swimming over as quick as he could, and although Satan was throwing massive splashes at him, nothing could stop Akira. He then popped up in front of Satan, and although Michael expected another splash, everything stopped.

Akira and Satan stared at one another. Their eyes were locked, their bodies only moving to tread the water. The sun’s glow against the surface of the pool lit their faces with its light, and for a single moment, Michael felt it. Akira was falling. Falling for Satan, right then and there. He even expected them to kiss. However, as quickly as the magic happened, it disappeared as Akira threw another splash. He was trying to hide his pink cheeks, and although Satan didn’t notice them, Michael sure did.

Not really interested in watching a second splash fight develop, Michael continued his stroll.

So many times had this loop played out in so many ways. Michael took stops at many different moments, intrigued by how they changed from the loop he had been a part of. To be fair, none of this was quite as interesting without the experience of actually being on Earth, but now that he knew these people, it felt more real to watch them. Michael felt he could now understand their plights, their behaviors. And another box only proved this.

It was a women’s locker room, for the race Michael had just seen, no doubt. Small girls lined the lockers, all changing in preparation for the big televised relay. Their uniforms were all bright colors, each one representing their school, and it seemed that schools that a color or two were in the same locker aisles. A small murmur of conversation filled the room as the different teams whispered back and forth to one another, judging each other before they went out on the track.

That was, until the door opened.

In strided Miki “Miko” Kuroda, and somehow her appearance silenced the whole room. Her shoulders were back and her head was high as her eyes scanned the lockers, looking for something. Or someone.

“Miko!”

Miko perked up as she glanced down one of the aisles.

Standing there, already in her uniform, was none other than Miki Makimura. She waved her hand, guiding Miko over, and the latter strolled to her side. Or, at least, she would’ve, had their not been another member of the team in their way.

This small, ravenhaired girl gazed up at Miko as the latter glared down at her.

“Miko.”

Miko leaned towards her, glaring into her soul. The girl held her shirt to her chest, gazing back at Miko as she started to shake.

“Miko!”

Miko scoffed at the girl, a smirk spreading across her lips. In a moment of pure panic, the girl scooped all of her things into her arms, leaving her bag behind as she ran down the aisle. She was obviously terrified just by Miko’s presence, but do be looked down on by her was probably even worse.

Miko turned back around, “Hey, Miki.”

Miki rolled her eyes, “What is with you, recently?”

Miko blinked, “With me?”

“Yeah!” Miki pulled out her water, taking a swig, “Any girl that gets in your way receives that death glare. You know, you could just ask them to move.”

“Well!” Miko stuck up her nose, “If you have the power to make people run, you should use it!”

“And they always seem to be around me, too,” Miki’s brow furrowed, “Like you don’t want anyone else around me!”

Miko stuttered, “Well, uh, that’s just, um. That’s not true! I intimidate guys too, anyone that stands in my way!”

Miki snorted, “You sound like an anime character.”

Miko blushed. Suddenly, her own brow furrowed, and she took a deep breath.

“Well, you know, I guess there is a reason I’ve been doing it.”

Miki’s eyes widened with intrigue, “Yeah?”

“Listen, I,” Miko gave a firm nod, “I have to tell you something!”

Miki pulled out her towels, giving Miko her full, undivided attention, “What is it?”

“It’s,” judging by Miko’s pink cheeks, Michael knew exactly what she wanted to say, “It’s about you.”

“Me?” Miki giggled, “What about me?”

“I,” Miko stammered, “I-”

“Excuse me!”

Miki, Miko, and Michael all looked to the end of the locker aisle.

“Is Miki Makimura here?” asked a woman, obviously some type of professional.

“Yeah!” Miki chirped.

“May I interview you?”

Miko’s heart dropped, and Michael watched it crash against the ground.

“Sure!” Miki smiled to Miko, “We’ll talk more later! Try not to scare anybody in the meantime, okay?”

She then trotted towards the interviewer.

“Oh-okay,” Miko chuckled as she watched Miki go, “Must be hard to be so popular.”

“Shut up!” Miki laughed as she rounded the corner.

Miko gazed with glazed eyes at where Miki had been for just a few moments. but then, in a fit of anger, she threw her bag on to the ground.

“DAMNIT!” she snapped, “I was so CLOSE!”

She then punched the locker beside her, causing a huge dent.

“I’ll tell you soon! I can do it!” Miko told herself, “I will tell you! I CAN!”

At this point, it was hard to believe there was time where Miki and Miko were not together, let alone a time where Satan and Akira weren’t. Seeing them so young, so oblivious to one another, made Michael’s heart ache. He wanted to be with them again, to see them in love. To see them, the boys, Mayuta. Tears threatened to push through his eyes as he thought about them, and his heart emptied as he felt their absence.

Michael then realized there was one thing he wanted to see. He dashed through the boxes with determination, trying to find this exact moment before the tears hit his cheeks. He searched and searched, darting and sprinting around as he gazed at each box until he finally found it, and he gazed upon the moment with warm eyes. It was him and Mayuta, at the pier.

“I want to love you!” Michael screamed it from the box.

“I know, I know Mike!” Mayuta’s eyes were so comforting, so loving.

Michael pressed himself to the edge of the box, gazing in at the past Mayuta. He needed to hear him. He felt so alone in Heaven, so isolated. He hated being back. Just hearing Mayuta’s voice, seeing his visage, even if it wasn’t real, was nothing short of a miracle to Michael’s mind.

“And I’ll help you get used to it!”

Michael felt the tears pushing on to his eyelids.

He watched as his past self clinged to Mayuta in an effort to feel something, to understand. Just a week and a half ago, this is where Michael was. He was in the arms of someone patient. Someone that was ready to wait for him.

Mayuta kissed the cheek of past Michael with a smile, “I’ll love you, even when you can’t love me back.”

Michael’s hands flew up to cover his mouth as he finally released those tears; he sobbed. This was gone now. All of it. His friends, his brother, his life where he could be himself. No longer could he be aggressive and upset, no longer could he fight like the beast he wanted to be. No, no, Angels weren’t like that. Angels were perfect, following God’s will not matter the cost. They had perfect smiles and their laughs sounded like bells. They walked properly, one foot in front of the other, and they wore what they were told. They could not paint their nails. They couldn’t snort when they laughed. They couldn’t find comfort in a sweet kiss and a hug. Perfect. Unfeeling. A prison.

And Mayuta? Michael missed him most of all. The sweet kiss and a hug always came from him. His soft fingers, his thin, incapable form. His doofy grin and his catchy songs. Mayuta was gone now, gone from Michael’s grasp. And Michael was gone from Mayuta’s grasp as well, something that felt even worse, somehow. But no. Michael couldn’t punch something to get rid of the stress, he couldn’t scream or shout. All he could do was silently cry to himself, isolated as always.

He wasn’t isolated with the team. He wasn’t isolated with Mayuta. Mayuta was always there for him, even when Michael thought he wasn’t. And he loved Michael. He loved Michael so much.

And that’s when it hit him. A warm, cozy blanket fell over Michael’s heart as he sniffled. It was all-encompassing, taking part of the pain with it as it tried to sooth his soul. He felt it, and he knew what it was.

“I love you,” Michael whispered in shock, “I love you, Mayuta.”

But Mayuta wasn’t there to hear him. The image of a flustered Akira flashed through Michael’s mind, followed by an enrage Miko as she punched the locker. No no, Michael couldn’t end up like that. Michael had to tell Mayuta how he felt, no matter what.

“I love you!” Michael gazed at the Mayuta from the past, “I love you so much!”

Mayuta cupped past Michael’s face as he brought their noses to touch.

“I LOVE YOU!” Michael shouted, “I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, MAYUTA, I LOVE YOU!”

The Mayuta of the past could not hear his proclamation.

“I LOVE YOU!” Michael kept screaming it, “I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!”

There had to be a way. There had to be a way to tell him. Michael’s body was shaking with determination as he blinked the tears away the best he could. He spun around, trying to figure something.

“AH!” it may be something Michael had no permissions to do, but he knew how to tell Mayuta.

Michael sprinted back through the boxes. He had to find what Team Satan would see as the “current.” He had to. He knew what to do! He ran past box after box, moment after moment as he caught up with the morning after his kidnapping. He moved past hundreds of people, each who were doing there own tasks and facing their own issues, until he found it. He found the living room.

The team was all getting up. It was very obvious that none of them had slept well, with Satan being the worst culprit, but that didn’t matter. None of it mattered.

Michael had a message to deliver.

He scanned the living room, looking for something he could use. Something to just tell Mayuta how he felt. He was ready to burst as his eyes flicked back and forth, trying to find something to manipulate. It couldn’t be subtle; Mayuta was stupid, just as stupid as Michael himself. It had to be something obvious. And that’s when he remembered.

The phones. Michael could send a text. He may not have his actual phone, but if he could just manipulate the time in front of him, he could get Mayuta to receive a text. A text that said, plain as day, “I love you.” It would be hard, even illegal in terms of Heaven’s laws, but he had to tell him. He had to tell Mayuta no matter what.

Michael reached into the strings that surrounded the box. He couldn’t move into the living room itself; working with these snapshots of time was more like fixing the moments rather than being present in them. But if he could just work through the strings, pull some of them right, he could get his message out.

Mayuta’s phone, which had been left on the end table to the left of the couch, began moving on its own as it floated above the table top. This wasn’t Michael’s intention, and he let it fall back down.

Wamu glanced over, “The fuck?”

Michael didn’t want the phone itself; he needed it to receive a message. Dangit.

Michael continued plucking and playing with the strings that surrounded the box, trying to get something to click. A lamp flickered - which scared Wamu - a part of the carpet turned green, and, unbenounced to the room, their television remote accidentally transported to the other side of the couch. Obviously, Michael had very little experience with this kind of intervention, but by God he would get it to work.

Mayuta then walked towards the table.

“No!” Michael snapped.

The phone pinged.

Mayuta picked up his phone, gazing at the screen in confusion.

“Who’s that?” Gabi asked.

“It’s, uh, an unknown number,” Mayuta’s eyes narrowed at the screen, “And it says.. “No.” “

“No?” Gabi asked.

Michael let his palm smack his forehead yet again, but at least he had the phone where he wanted it!

“Mayuta,” Michael spoke clear as day and he saw the word appear in Mayuta’s messages, “It’s Michael.”

Mayuta’s eyes grew wide.

“Mike?” the whisper was heartbroken, and Michael’s heart broke with it.

“Yes,” Michael annunciated every syllable, “It’s me.”

“MIKE!” Mayuta held the phone as if it was his lifeline, “Mike, are you okay? Are you hurt?! WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“Mayuta, what the fuck?!” Babo demanded.

“I’m okay,” Michael replied, “I was kidnapped. Raphael used a tranquilizer on me, but I’m alright.”

The entire team surrounded Mayuta and his phone, including Satan. Michael’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the screen, and that’s when he read something that turned his cheeks pink.

“Am I “Mi-Baby” in your phone?”

Mayuta turned even pinker as he whirled around, searching for Michael’s presence, “Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s, that’s your name.”

Michael smiled, his heart full, “That’s so sweet. Gosh, I.. I wish I was with you. But, listen, I don’t have much time. I have to tell you something.”

“What?” Mayuta whispered.

Michael licked his lips before he spoke, “I love you.”

Tears fell down Mayuta’s face and on to the phone.

“I love you so much,” Michael went on, “I’m sorry I got captured. I should have paid more attention, but I promise, I will make it back to you.”

Mayuta sounded like he was in pain, speaking through his tears, “Mike.”

Michael glanced back, glad he wasn’t found yet, “I have to go, but, I love you.”

“I love you too!” Mayuta replied as if those were his last words.

“Stay safe,” Michael pulled his hands from the strings.

“YOU STAY SAFE!” Mayuta yelled back.

Although Michael wanted to stay, to watch his team react to him reaching out, he had to move before someone found him. He began making his way back through the boxes, watching as time continued ahead of the “present” around him, until another box caught his eye. He should really, really leave, but this box... This box was very different. It depicted Heaven itself, which made no sense. Heaven wasn’t in time. Michael started his way towards it, but a voice interrupted him.

“Michael.”

Michael’s heart stopped. He whirled around to see Raphael, that bitch, but her expression and her posture were horrifying in their meaning. He knew exactly what she was about to say.

“Dad wants to see you.”

-

“It’s amazing he was allowed to talk at all,” Satan noted, gazing at Mayuta’s phone.

Indeed, it was interesting that this would be allowed. For all intents and purposes, Michael shouldn’t have been able to even get to this phone from Heaven, let alone communicate through it. He must have pulled some illegal moves. Not that they mattered, really. One bit of communication was probably all he had the time for, considering how upset the other Archangels probably were.

Mayuta was trying not to sob.

“He did that just to say he loves me,”Mayuta whimpered.

Gabi wrapped an arm around Mayuta’s shoulders, and Satan gave Mayuta’s arm a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry,” Satan mumbled.

Mayuta shook his head, closing his eyes, “It’s... It’s not your fault, man. It’s really not.”

Although the sentiment was appreciated, it didn’t make Satan feel any better. Not only was he exhausted from lack of sleep, but he was too burdened by yesterday’s events. The events that had occurred just under 24 hours ago could be the beginning steps towards the end, towards the apocalypse, but the worst part about it was that Satan didn’t know. Sure, the Demons revealing themselves to the world was very predictable at this point, and the hysteria of humanity was just as much so, but Angels? Angels are perceived very differently by an ignorant humanity, so surely they would react differently, and that was where the danger lay.

How would they react?

Satan searched for the television remote in order to find out, which was surprisingly more difficult than he expected. However, once he found it tucked behind the TV (somehow) he turned the television on. He searched the channels until he finally found a newscast that was reporting on what he wanted to hear about.

The same red-suited woman flashed across the screen.

“Churches haven’t had this kind of turn out since the Middle Ages,” she reported, “Religions of all faiths, on this holiest of Sundays, are filled to the brim with new church-goers. There are even lines, trailing down the sidewalks of people who are demanding to enter the already full buildings, begging to be allowed to pay respects to what could be the largest moment in religious history. Angels: they’re real, and so is their God. But not everyone is happy to know this information.”

The image changed to a large mass of flame.

“There are those who are against this God and his new, very much certain presence in our lives, and they have started desecrating churches as a way to strike back. We don’t know how far they’re willing to go with their violence, so if you or any of your loved ones spot any persons attacking a church or church-goer, call the police immediately. Do not intervene. These people could be armed and very...”

“Who’d want to intervene?” Miko asked, “I mean, besides us.”

Akira had an answer, “Some people see destruction and just run towards it!”

Satan glanced over to see Akira staring directly at him. Never before had Satan been called out for something without a single word having been said.

“Okay, anyway!” Satan motioned to Mayuta, “Listen, if that happens again, that Michael thing, you need... You need to... uh...”

Everyone gazed at him. There was no way for the team to contact him once he left Tokyo, so how in the Hell would they be able to tell him if this happens again?

“Hmm,” Satan frowned, “I don’t fuckin know. Uh, take note of it! Yeah, take note of it. Tell me the next time I contact you, because I will still have ways to check-in with you guys. You may not recognize the numbers, and you may get random calls on Discord or Skype, but those will all be me.”

He gave a confident smile, trying to boost morale, but all he saw was a group of droopy faces. Since Satan was emotionally constipated at this point, the team had apparently decided to take on the job of being depressed for him.

“Stop,” Satan gently nudged past Miko and Gabi into the living room, “This isn’t a goodbye forever. Just for now.”

“Where are you gonna go?” Miki asked.

“I can’t tell you that,” Satan replied, “Someone could get it from you if I did.”

There was an awkward pause of understanding. No one wanted to argue the issue, because Satan was right, but they didn’t like it anyway.

“Anyway, I need to go to the Makimura’s and get my things and my pets,” Satan pushed his hair back form his face, “So, whoever wants to come with me, raise-”

Everyone’s hands went up at once. The speed that these hands went up almost stirred an emotion from within Satan’s tired, frustrated heart, but he didn’t have the energy to express it. He was too tired. He was too, goddamn tired.

“Okay,” Satan was able to give a weak smile, “One last trip it is.”

They all then exited the apartment together, Wamu locking the door behind them. Since Michael wasn’t around to take up half the elevator, the nine of them made a time out of squishing themselves into it, to the point that Babo had to hold Hie over his head in order for it to work. Satan absolutely despised squeezing himself in to this small, claustrophobic space of sweat and perfume, but once again, Akira was pressed to him, so it wasn’t the worst experience ever. Light conversation filled the tiny room as Akira gazed up to him.

_Hey babe._

Satan narrowed his eyes, _What?_

Akira did his best to stand on his tip-toes.

Satan snorted, _What are you doing, you nerd?_

Akira then took Satan’s shoulders as he pressed a firm, loving kiss to Satan’s head. The latter felt tears pushing at his eyes despite his exhaustion.

Akira’s eyes met Satan’s as he spoke, _I love you._

Satan nodded, closing his eyes to expel the rogue tears, _I love you too, honey. Very much._

_I hate, so much, every SINGLE THING that’s happened,_ Akira frowned, _I hate that Michael’s gone, I hate that you have to leave, and I hate not being able to come with you!_

_But would you really leave your mother?_ Satan already knew the answer.

Akira seemed to stumble over his thoughts, _Well, uh..._

_Would you?_

Akira sheepishly looked to the floor, _No._

_And that’s why I love you,_ Satan kissed Akira’s head, _Because you know that I don’t need you like she does. It is much more important that you stay with her._

Never before had a sentence been so hard to say, but it was true. Akira did not need to come. He didn’t deserve to have his life cut off from him because his boyfriend was a wanted criminal.

Akira sighed. Satan locked his arms around his love, pulling him into a hug.

They then reached the bottom floor, and the team spilled into the entryway before going outside to Satan’s car. Fortunately, no one had identified the Mercedes as being the unofficial Satanmobile yet, so it was still safe to take. Everyone loaded in, getting into their usual seats as always, and Satan sat at the wheel.

“Okay,” Satan thought he was going to regret saying this, “Someone that isn’t the love of my life, put a song on.”

The car was silent as the Mercedes roared to life, but as Satan pulled out onto the road, indeed, a song came on. It was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Not one bit of regret to be found.

“Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

Satan’s tears fell down his face.

Gabi, Babo, Hie, and Kukun all started singing, and Miko joined in with them, “Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

“I can’t stop this feelin!” Satan whispered as Wamu screamed it, “Deep inside of me!”

“Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

“Girl you just don’t realize! What you do to me!”

“Ooga-Ooga! Ooga-chaka Ooga-Ooga!”

“When you hold me. In your arms so tight, you let me know! Everything's all right!”

And, just like the first time,, the entire car sang in unison:

“I’M!” everyone smacked on different parts of the car two times in time with the song, “HOOKED ON A FEELING! I’m on high on believin! That you’re in love with me!” the smacks resonated yet again.

On the way to the Makimura’s, “Hooked on a Feeling” was simply played on repeat. The team continuously sang and sang, and as Satan checked the mirrors, he noticed tears in everyone’s eyes. Never before had such a happy song felt so painful, but the memories it held made up the difference. They eventually arrived at the Makimura’s house, but the scene that greeted them wasn’t as Satan expected.

On the front porch, with Eve wrapped in her arms, sat a calm and smiling Mrs. Fudo. Her sundress was beautiful in the morning sun, and Eve matched it perfectly as her white scales reflected the white peonies on said dress. Hisa kept talking to Eve, patting the snake’s head and nodding, as if carrying a full conversation with someone that wasn’t there. “Hooked on a Feelin” played low in the background, as Gabi had turned the volume down, and it gave the scene an eerie feel.

“Yo, uuh, Akira,” Babo mumbled, “Is your mom okay?”

“I don't know,” Akira pushed himself out of the car and walked over.

Satan rolled down his window so that he and the team could hear the conversation.

“Mom?”

Hisa looked up, “Akira! Is Satan here?”

Hisa had said “Satan” so smoothly, as if it were a given name rather than the name of the “Origin of Evil.” She seemed perfectly fine with it!

“Uh,” Akira glanced back to the Mercedes, “Yeah.”

“Good!” she stood up with urgency, “We don’t have much time!”

Hisa trotted up to the driver’s window with determination in her eyes and a snake wrapped in her arms. It was strange to see such emotion in her, such power coming from a woman that had been so weak.

_Is she OKAY?_ Babo repeated.

“Satan!” Hisa chirped.

“Hisa?!” Satan’s heart was pounding irregularly, with strange pauses between beats.

“First of all,” she reached in, taking Satan’s hands into her own, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry you didn’t feel comfortable telling me who you were. To be honest, I would have been terrified if you had, but you shouldn’t have to lie to people about yourself. I’m. I’m so glad I finally know who you are. It makes a lot of sense in hindsight, but you know, in a good way!”

She gave a bright smile.

_Bruh, she’s high,_ Wamu said.

_Sounds right,_ Gabi agreed.

“And I don’t hate you!” Hisa shook her head, “No, no, you are a nice person. No matter what this world tells you, or what your stupid dad tells you, you are a nice person. Remember that.”

“Stupid dad?!” “Nice person?!” Hisa had such kind words, but why? She was so sincere, so gentle with her tone, as if talking to a child she had just adopted, a child she had promised to love. Satan had never been more confused in his life. How did she acquire these opinions?!

“What the fuck?” Satan whispered.

“Don’t use such language!” Hisa chuckled, “But they told me! They told me everything, Satan.”

They?

“Who?” Satan asked.

Hisa released Satan’s hands, only to hold up Eve. The snake stared at him, her expression blank as always.

_Fuck, dude, she ate a pot brownie._

Wamu laughed at Gabi’s theory, and Satan used all the self control he had left not to do the same.

“Don’t laugh at her!” Miki snapped.

“I’m sorry,” Wamu hunched over, “Gabi said dumb shit, I’m not laughing at her.”

“Excuse me, young man!” Hisa berated, “I’ll have you know that I’ve spent the morning talking to a lovely person, someone that’s looking out for all of you! They’ve been very talkative, catching me up on everything, and I for one am a little upset none of YOU told me! On top of that, this is someone that knows how to get your friend back!”

The entire car went dead silent. Satan was wide awake now.

“Who?!” Satan repeated.

Hisa held up Eve again.

“Did they tell you their NAME?” Satan persisted.

Hisa shook her head, “But from the moment I held them, I felt a sense of peace, and as they started talking, I understood everything.”

Satan gazed at Eve, “Let me see he- ... Them.”

Hisa handed Eve over, and the snake latched on to Satan in a matter of seconds. A sense of peace and understanding was far from the characteristics of a Demon, Devilman, or anything in between. That meant there was only one thing Eve could be.

“You’re an Angel,” Satan declared, his mind clicking as he gazed into Eve’s eyes, “Who are you? And what do you want?”

Eve lifted herself, looking down at Satan as the top of her head threatened to touched the ceiling. Her extremely long body was now more apparent than ever as she laid across the center console, her tail dripping down below Satan’s feet. Somehow, her eyes gleamed, and they gleamed with a light Satan hadn’t seen in a very long time.

Then, a booming voice echoed through everyone’s heads, commanding their attention, _I am the Angel of Secrets, the manipulator of time. I am the Archangel Raziel._

Satan nearly dropped the snake, but it clung to him like a memory he couldn’t shake.

“HOLY FUCK!” Wamu screamed.

Miki started to speak, “You’re-you’re an Ang-”

“NO WONDER I WAS SCARED OF YOU!” Akira yelled from outside the Mercedes.

“Whoa,” Mayuta moved up to look at Eve, who apparently was _not_ Eve, but Raziel.

_But she’s right, we don’t have much time,_ Raziel’s eyes narrowed, _Michael is up in Heaven for a reason, and if you want him back, you’ll have to come with me to get him._

Before Satan could speak, someone overrode his words.

“YEAH RIGHT!” Babo snapped, “WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE ANY ANGELS AT THIS POINT?! THE LAST ANGEL WE BELIEVED WAS A FUCKIN TRAITOR!”

“He’s right,” Satan growled, “How dare you assume we’ll just-”

_Uriel is with me,_ Raziel sighed, _I’m sorry he had to act so forceful with you. He was playing a part I told him to play, and nothing more. I hope he gave no real offen-_

Satan hissed.

_Nevermind, I guess he did,_ Raziel shook their head, _But nonetheless, I’ll be open and honest with you. I am not here to just help you, as lovely Mrs. Fudo claims. I am here for my own reasons._

Satan didn’t like the manipulation being glossed over so easily, but Miko stole his chance to complain about it.

“And those are?” she leaned up cautiously to gaze at Eve.

“Hey, uh, we are all talking to a snake right now,” Gabi commented, “Am I the only one weirded out by that?”

_We’ve done much weirder, let it go,_ Hie replied.

Satan interrupted everyone, wanting to keep the conversation focused, “WHAT are you own reasons, then, Raziel?!”

He shouldn’t even be giving this snake a chance.

Raziel’s mouth turned up in the most uncanny way, revealing an unnerving smile, _I think you’ll find we have some goals in common._

Satan exchanged glanced with the rest of the team.

_You want Michael to be himself, I want Michael to be himself,_ Raziel started to sway back and forth, _You want the looping to end, I want the looping to end! You want humanity to survive, I want humanity to survive!_

There had to be a catch.

Raziel opened their lips, revealing long fangs that Satan had never seen before, _You want God dead, I want God dead._

Satan’s jaw dropped.

Babo started muttering gibberish, and half the Mercedes joined him in whispers. A hand reached through the window and held Satan’s shoulder, and Satan could instantly tell is was Akira’s hold.

_God’s death is the only way this loop will survive,_ Raziel’s eyes narrowed above those long fangs, _And you know it better than anyone else._

“And why would I think this is anything else besides a trap?” Satan asked, “And a terrible one at that.”

It was an awful trap, which either meant Angels have no idea how to make traps - which was very possible - or this wasn’t a trap at all. Out of the two, Satan expected the former.

_I’m not deceiving you,_ Raziel said, _After all, why else would God throw you out?_

Satan’s brain flatlined, and in a moment of profound confusion, he proclaimed a single word.

“What?”

_You are more powerful than you realize, Morningstar,_ Raziel commented, swaying back and forth once again, _Have you not noticed the loops changing?_

“I’ve noticed the loops changing,” Satan snapped, “It’s pretty fucking obvi-”

_Have you not noticed that they change as you do?_

Satan froze.

_Every new loop, you have tried something new, and it has changed the world around you,_ Raziel’s head flipped to the side as one eye narrowed at him, _But that power is nothing compared to what you’ve done this time._

Satan leaned back, his head laying against his seat.

_All this time, you have claimed outside forces, the weakness of God as your allies, but in reality? It is your own power,_ Raziel’s eye grew wide, _Michael came down because he saw you were working to change. These humans believe in you because you have been honest. Mrs. Fudo is alive because you took a risk to try and save her, potentially revealing the existence of Demons at the cost of saving her life._

“But, but the people that did die-”

_Did you notice the Demons didn’t try something that large again until the race? And you stopped them there, too! Stopped them before they could even start something!_

Satan’s heart finally stopped.

_You are much, much more powerful than you have ever given yourself credit for,_ Raziel somehow smirked, _And that power has radiated from you since the minute you jumped on to that pier, to greet the love of your life. You have pulled together a group that always failed to meet, and made them into something far beyond what they were meant to be. And it is with that power that you, combined with Michael’s strength, can defeat God. You are the only two that can, but we don’t have the time to glorify you any longer._

“Wha-why?!” Satan asked, as he was honestly enjoying the glorification.

_Because if God is able to remove Michael’s memories again, you will never have the chance to defeat him. Michael will be gone forever, and you will be doomed. All of you will be doomed. So we have to move. I’ve been in position for twenty years, so I’m a little anx-_

That’s when a thought smashed into Satan’s mind, “HAVE YOU BEEN WAITING TWENTY YEARS FOR THIS?!”

Raziel’s eyes softened in a surprising moment of humility, _I’ve been waiting much, much longer, Satan. Much, much longer._

It was then the situation crashed into Satan, and he drowned in his own mind.

Satan gazed past Raziel, towards the wheel of his car as his mind swirled with fear, anxiety, excitement, and most of all, confusion. He wanted so badly to ignore his feelings, longing for the oblivious days of being led by a corrupted self-conscious, but he could no longer ignore what was really happening. The feelings that he tried to ignore were stronger than ever, painful, seething, pulling at an aching heart that was too old, and he knew exactly why these horrid emotions held him so harshly. All of those memories that he now recalled had been leading up to this moment, this very scene. Loops and loops of pain had led to hearing a truth he could never believe. He tried to shove his memories aside as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his face. There was a part of him that wanted to get out of the car so badly, to run away from this massive responsibility that had been thrusted upon, but then the hopeful world around him called to him with lifting voices.

Their voices.

“Satan?” Gabi.

“Earth to Satan!” Miko.

There were some slight chuckles: Gabi, Babo, Hie.

They were no longer “people Akira wanted to save,” and they had long abandoned being the six humans he had to “deal with.” When Satan thought of them, he no longer saw their corpses. His first thought was no longer recalled how they died in previous loops. He saw their smiles, their laughs, watched them dance around at defeating Demons. He heard them singing cheesy 80s songs on the highway to the beach. No, they were no longer “people Akira wanted to save,” because Satan wanted to save them too. All of them. And if that meant facing God, if that meant going to Heaven, the one place he despised, then so be it.

“Babe?”

Satan snapped back to reality in almost an instant, his head clicking over to Akira.

“Babe, what are we-”

“Would you all really do this with me?” Satan looked from Akira to the rest of the team, “This is insane.”

“Fuck yeah it’s insane,” Wamu nodded, “But what part of this whole thing hasn’t been?”

“I mean, I’m scared!” Miki chirped, “Terrified. Mortified. Shaking. Kinda losing my mind. The idea that either we kill God or God kills us is, you know, kind of crazy, no SUPER CRAZY. And this whole thing is SUPER CRAZY, and I AM LOSING MY MIND, AND-”

“Miki!” Miko took her shoulders, pulling her into a hug, “You don’t have to come if you don’t wan-”

“THE DEVIL HAS MY FRIENDSHIP!” Miki snapped, clinging to Miko, “What else am I gonna do?! Stand by and watch him flail around without me?! NOT!”

Miki glared to Satan, “You may be an asshole and a psychopath, but you’re saving people! And... And you’ve saved my butt more times than I can count. I’m not gonna back down just because we have to save the people from their creator!”

Yesterday must have hit Miki much harder than Satan expected. Although she was shaking, tears at the corners of her eyes, Miki Makimura had a fire behind her irises as she stared into Satan’s soul. She wouldn’t leave him, even if everything she had learned before him would lean against that idea. She had seen the Angels’ true nature; she had seen God’s true intentions. She now saw the world as he did; in fact, the entire team did. Satan could see it on all of their faces. They had watched the Angels reveal Satan’s existence, kill humans, and destroy buildings just to prove they were better. The team knew how important this fight was, just as Satan did.

Satan turned back to Raziel, the latter who was grinning ear to ear.

“If this is a lie,” Satan growled, his headwings flaring out “And-”

“Oh!” Hisa chirped, “Those are beautiful!”

Satan glanced over, having completely forgotten Hisa was there.

“Uh, thank you,” Satan blinked.

“Sorry, continue,” Hisa motioned him to go on.

“If THIS is a lie,” Satan growled, his wings fluttering as he turned back to Raziel, “Then I shall feed you alive to the most ravenous of Demons.”

Raziel shrugged the best way a snake could, _Fair enough. But if I’m not lying, and we win, you have to take me out for a legendary “drink.”_

Satan frowned, “Being fed to Demons... And having a drink... Aren’t really synonymous.”

_Don’t worry about it. Just agree._

Satan narrowed his eyes, “What drink do you want?”

_What?_

“Specify.”

“ARE YOU REALLY BETTING THE UNIVERSE ON A DRINK?!” Babo snapped.

Miko’s head fell as she grumbled.

Honestly, this was important. If Raziel actually knew what celebratory drink they wanted, then not only was this not a lie and/or trap, but Raziel also believed in their victory. And that latter part was very important, as for all Satan knew, Raziel could have visions of the future. Raziel probably knew whether they would win or lose.

_A Pink Squirrel._

So they shall win.

“Then that is all I’ll owe you,” Satan declared.

“Goddamnit,” Akira muttered, which got a snort out of Satan.

_Fair enough, now are we gonna go SAVE MICHAEL OR NOT?_

Satan nodded, gesturing to the snake, “Sure, what’s the plan?!”

Raziel blinked.

Satan grimaced, “You... You have a plan, right?”

Raziel blinked yet again, _Isn’t that your job?_

Satan let out the longest sigh in the history of sighs, “OKAY THEN. Hisa!”

Hisa perked up, “Yes?!”

“I need another coffee.”

Hisa nodded eagerly before darting towards the Makimura’s front door.

Satan looked over, “HONEY!”

“Yeah?” Akira asked.

“Get in your seat, stop standing on the road!” Satan motioned to the passenger’s seat, which Akira ran around to as he was told.

“Raziel, you bitch,” Satan glared, “You better at LEAST have a way to get us into Heaven.”

_That I can cover,_ Raziel curled comfortably in Satan’s lap, _Although I am incapable of transporting you anywhere past the gates of Heaven, I can get you inside them. From there, we’ll have to fight out way up to the top._

“Fight?” Akira’s eyes glanced over like a dog seeing bacon.

_Yes,_ Raziel nodded, _We will have to fight our way through all three spheres of Heaven in order to reach God._

Miki was hyperventilating, which honestly, Satan would be too if she hadn’t been doing it for him.

“CAN WE PUNCH URIEL ON THE WAY?!” Gabi asked with a mighty need to punch.

_Absolutely not!_ Raziel glared.

_“WHY NOT?!”_ the whole car, from Satan to Hie, demanded.

_He has been on your side this entire time!_

“Maybe just, like, one hit?” Akira proposed.

_No._

“A light beam to his fucking face?” Satan snapped.

_No._

“COME OOOOOOON!” Miko groaned.

_You wish for vengeance on someone that is working very hard for you._

“He called me pathetic,” Satan snapped, “He manipulated me emotionally, so that I wouldn’t notice Michael’s kidnapping. I deserve to punch him.”

There was a small pause.

_I just... Told him to act natural. Any cruiel verbage is not my fault._

Satan sighed. He’d punch Uriel whether he was allowed to or not, so he wasn’t sure why he was even asking.

“Okay, FIRST OF ALL!” Satan picked Raziel up off his lap, pouring the snake over on Akira, “I need a smoke.”

“WHY WHY WHY WHY?!” Akira flailed as he was now dealing with a divine serpent.

“Give her to me!” Wamu said, and Satan could practically hear him roll his eyes.

“Raziel is a THEY,” Miki snapped, “PAY ATTENTION.”

“Oh, sorry!” Wamu whispered.

Satan stepped out of the car, rolling up his window until only a crack of air was allowed inside. He then pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with his finger without a care in the world. He tried to hide himself by pulling his white, fuzzy hood over his head, but that probably wouldn’t do much.

“Second of a-”

“Coffee!” Hisa trotted up to him.

Satan took the re-filled mug, “Thank you. Second of a-”

“Hold-hold on,” Akira interrupted, “Mom, uh, you don’t have to be out here. You can go inside.”

Hisa stomped her foot, and it made a _clack_ noise against the pavement, “I am here to help! If Satan needs coffee, or if anyone needs a snack, or if anyone just needs anything, I’m here!”

“Can I get some cookies or somethin, please?” Babo called.

“Sure!” Hisa trotted back towards the house.

“STOP ABUSING MY MOM,” Akira snapped.

Satan rolled his eyes, “Akira, honey it’s fine. As I was saying, SECOND OF ALL, we at least need an entrance strategy. Despite the fact we are just a group of Devilmen and an Angel and a snake, we still have a lot of power. As long as we nail the run-in, we should be okay. Mostly.”

_How are we gonna do that?_ Hie asked as if they were trying to get a quick coffee before work.

“Well, first, uh, Raziel,” Satan glanced through the second window, “How are you getting us there? Are we transporting, or, what?”

_A portal._

“GOOD!” Satan smacked the side of the Mercedes, “Okay, so we’ll have an open portal, but no one’s gonna go through at first. I will send through a bunch of clones and clear out the area, cause a lot of trouble so that they have to send the Powers or the Cherubim.”

Gabi raised his hand.

“Yes?” Satan asked.

“What’re those?”

“A Power!” it was Miko’s time to shine, “Is a warrior Angel that helps distribute power among mankind, thus their title!”

There was a pause.

“They aren’t doing a very good job,” Gabi commented.

“No, they’re not,” Satan growled, “Anyway, and the Cherubim.”

“Right!” Miko chirped, “The Cherubim are like warrior Angels too, but they serve more as guardians. They guard the upper parts of Heaven, like the Garden of Eden and the throne of God.”

“And both will be after us, most likely,” Satan said, taking a puff of his cigarette, “But that’s a good thing.”

“What?” Babo asked, “How is that a GOOD THING?”

“Because,” Satan pointed to Miko, “We have you.”

“Me?” Miko blinked.

“If you can get spiders on some of those Angels’ heads,” Satan grinned, “We could have our own little army to escort us through Heaven.”

Satan swore he saw Raziel smile from Wamu’s arms.

Miko blinked a few more times before her eyes began to sparkle, “Do you think that’ll work?!”

Satan nodded eagerly.

“FUCK YEAH!” Miko smacked her hands against the car seats.

“Cookies!” Hisa moved past Satan, handing over a small bowl of cookies to Babo.

“Thank you!” Babo began chomping down, and he offered a cookie to anyone in the car.

Thus, now the entire car was getting cookie crumbs all over the seats.

“Once I clear the way, we will go through the portal and wait. Then, the forces sent to destroy us shall come, and Miko can take over their minds before we begin the big charge.”

“And once the big charge starts?” Babo asked, “What do we do there?”

Satan thought about it. He thought about the proper way to say it, but all in all, there was only one way.

“We fight like Hell and make it up as we go.”

_Wait,_ Hie said, _You don’t have a plan?_

Satan glanced inside the Mercedes to see a bunch of concerned faces.

“How, how could I make a full-out plan for this?” Satan’s eyes narrowed, “You guys should be happy we have an entrance strategy. Heaven is constantly evolving as humanity and Demons change. There’s no telling what ranks will be where, what Angels will be doing what, or even who will be at the entrance when we appear there. We’ll have to play it all by ear. Make it up as we go along.”

“So the ONE TIME!” Gabi glailed, “THAT WE NEED A PLAN, WE CAN’T MAKE ONE?”

Satan pondered, “Yup. Basically.”

Gabi’s head fell into his hands.

“Goddamnit,” Akira whispered for the second time that day.

“Do you think I could take over an Angel?” Wamu asked.

Satan’s eyes narrowed as he considered it, “I wouldn’t try it. Miko’s possession is an outer affliction, while yours is internal. Angels are made of light, of fire, and if you go inside, you’ll probably be burned alive.”

Wamu shrunk back in horror.

“So, just stick to pulling them apart,” Satan took the last drag of his cigarette, “In fact, if any of you want to try stuff like that, ask me first via psychic connections. One wrong attack and you can be burned out of existence in the blink of an eye.”

“That’s comforting,” Babo mumbled.

_Could I mimic an Angel?_

Satan blinked. Then, he blinked again as he gazed at Hie.

“Turn into Michael.”

Hie’s body fell out of form before molding itself into Michael. He even had a typical pink outfit to boot.

“YOU SURE FUCKIN CAN!”

Hie gave high-fives to both Gabi and Babo before transforming back.

Satan clapped his hands together, “Hie, you better be ready to change on demand, because that is going to be VERY FUCKING HANDY!”

Hie nodded eagerly.

Satan then put his cigarette out on the pavement before opening the car door and dropping it into his bag of trash. In just a matter of one smoke, Satan had found out how they were going to get in, how to get a larger fighting force, and had told the team basically that they were making this up as they went. They had a plan, no matter how shaky it was, and it was one they needed to stick to.

“Okay,” Satan nodded, “We can do this.”

Miki sighed, “This is insane.”

The team, overall, seemed unsure, and this was possibly the hardest case to persuade them otherwise. Satan had to think of something to cheer them on, but what? No amount of logic could persuade a group of Devilmen to be confident in breaking into the _Heavens._ It was then that Satan thought back to two nights ago, to the party they almost successfully infiltrated, and found of the perfect solution. He pulled himself into the car, shutting the door before he gazed to them all.

“Team Satan!” he proclaimed, “Team Satan!”

Akira joined the chant as if it were in his blood to do so, “Team Satan! Team Satan!”

“TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN!” Gabi was bashing the side door as he yelled.

It wasn’t even a second before the whole car was screaming, “TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN! TEAM SATAN!”

In the midst of it all, Raziel simply wore a smile as they gazed to Satan. As they blinked, Satan could have swore that he saw tears at the edge of their eyes.

“ALRIGHT!” Satan smacked the middle console before glancing back to Raziel, “How do we do the portal thing?”

_We’ll need somewhere secluded, somewhere we won’t be seen._

And Satan immediately knew where.

“The forest it is!” he whipped back around to the wheel as he started the Mercedes’ engine, “Everyone, buckle up! We’re on our way to kick God’s ass!”

There was a surprising amount of cheers as the car rolled out on to the street and towards the highway. In the excitement, the music volume was turned back up, and the team began singing to more than just “Hooked on a Feelin’.” The 80s playlist was once again brought into the car’s speakers, and everyone’s singing was loud, proud, and definitely off-key. And Satan wouldn’t have it any other way.

As they drew closer to their final destination, Satan glanced back and saw Raziel happily coiled around a singing Wamu. Their eyes were closed in comfort, their tail against Wamu’s side. Satan saw age in those eyes, the wrinkles that showed Raziel’s exhaustion. They really must have been waiting for this for their entire lifetime.

After just a bit longer, the Mercedes rolled up in the middle of the green. Satan tried not to giggle as he thought about the last time he was here. He really wanted to mention it again, he wanted to so badly, but this was a serious situation...

Fuck it.

“Hey,” he really didn’t want to giggle, it would give him away, “Hey, do you guys know what I was doing the last time I was here?”

“I’m already mad, and I don’t know why,” Wamu replied.

“Babe, please,” Akira mumbled.

“I,” Satan opened the side door, “I was here with Akira.”

“Don’t you dare,” Miki snarled.

Satan began to slide out of his seat,  “And we fucked about THIRTY FEET FROM THIS SPOT!”

“SATAN!” the entire car seemed to scream in unison.

Satan jumped out of the car and hopped around the front of the Mercedes, still relishing in the fact he and Akira did, indeed, have sex together. No one understood, no one understood! He had sex! With Akira! A fantasy he never thought would happen with the love of his life! He would brag about it over and over until the next time they fucked if he had to, it was just such an amazing feeling!

Anyway, he needed to focus.

“Raziel!”

Wamu got out of the car, carrying the snake over.

“I hate you,” Wamu mumbled.

“Hold them out!” Satan chirped.

Wamu held out Raziel as the rest of the team began getting out of the Mercedes.

“Guys, stay back,” Satan warned as he pulled off his coat, “I gotta transform.”

“And. You’re stripping in front of us,” Gabi didn’t even sound surprised.

“I don’t want to ruin these clothes!” Satan snapped, handing them to Akira as he took them off, “They’re from you guys, and Akira loves the boob window.”

“Sure do,” Akira confirmed.

After taking off his clothes and handing them to Akira, Satan transformed, a flash of light once again consuming the trees. His true form then glittered and glowed in the midst of the underbrush, his wings fluttering at their release.

Satan took in a deep breath, and let it out as a sigh, “Everyone, get ready.”

The Devilmen began to transform around him. He could hear the tearing of their clothes as each one of them grew to around his height. Akira loomed on his left, and Miki stood proudly at his right. Surely, the rest of the team stood proudly behind them.

“Hie,” Satan glanced back, “It is your job to take care of Mayuta.”

Hie nodded, although it was hard to tell, considering he was a glob of goo.

“Because I know,” Satan glared over to the only one who hadn’t transformed, “Even if I tried to leave you here, Mayuta, your dumbass would somehow get into Heaven anyway.”

Mayuta grinned, “You got that right!”

“Alright,” Satan turned forward, “Raziel. Open the portal.”

All of the Devilmen let out howls and roars as a large, swirling vortex of stars and darkness opened in front of them. Satan could feel Heaven behind it; the glow of God’s light and the Angels that scurried around the spheres. He pushed the memories back from flashing through his mind. He had to focus.

“Boss,” Babo’s fluffy headwings fluttered from somewhere behind Satan, “Are you sure you can clear out the entrance all by yourself?”

Satan chuckled. Then, the chuckle became a laugh.

“You know, Michael was right about something!” Satan shook his head, “I should’ve shown you all how strong I really am before now.”

_Oh fuck yeah,_ Akira’s voice purred in Satan’s mind, _I’ve wanted to see this since we fought._

Satan smirked over before he continued, “Clearing out the entrance will be child’s play. It’s everything that happens afterwards that’s going to be hard.”

“And we can really do this?” Miki asked.

The swirling vortex then opened, a blinding light washing over the whole team. While everyone else recoiled at the brightness, Satan gazed straight through it.

“We sure as hell can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_WHO'S READY TO FIGHT GOD?!_** *punches a wall*  
>  Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know there's ONE PERSON who's screaming with joy right now, but personally, I've been waiting for this chapter for the entire fic. We are finally here, at the epic battle I've been thinking about for months, and I cannot WAIT to show you guys where it's going!  
> So, if you enjoyed, leave a comment telling me how you, too, would like to fight God, and stop by [my blog](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) to see all my art and yell at me for leaving Michael on a cliffhanger. See you guys next week!


	28. We're Gonna Fight God, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to God isn’t going to be easy, but with Satan’s plans and the team’s strength, it isn’t impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole "charge into Heaven" thing is probably gonna be a three-parter, and holy shit. Anyway, 75 BOOKMARKS AND A BUNCH OF NEW READERS, HELLO! I hope you enjoy the charge!

A cluster of Angels were gathered behind the Gates of Heaven, and Satan could see them through the portal, since it opened to that point. None of them seemed to notice that there even was a portal, which gave Satan his opening.

Lights flashed around the forest, forming eight different duplicates of Satan before they flew through the portal. They began firing light beams that consumed the entire area. There were horrid, multi-layered screams that echoed from their work, as some of the duplicates went as far as to use the same nuclear-esque explosions as Satan had, destroying any living thing that was close to the portal.

Soon, however, the fight died down, and the duplicates disappeared.

“Hold,” Satan commanded.

No one moved, but they all wanted to. Even Mayuta, who had no Demonic soul pulling him towards battle, wanted to throw himself through the portal, but he was still well behaved. They all were. However, the team’s restraint didn’t go unrewarded for long.

The first Powers showed themselves, accompanied by some Cherubim. The Powers were armored Angels with nothing but light within their suits. Each one of them was a shade of pink, probably after Michael, and their spears glowed with divine energy, When they spoke, it was in mind, and none of Team Satan was allowed to hear them.

The Cherubim, however, incited a few issues.

Satan could hear the horror in Gabi’s voice,  _ HOW MANY FACES DO THEY HAVE? _

_ Four,  _ Satan replied,  _ One an eagle, one an ox, one a lion, and one a human. Their flaming swords cast God’s judgement with their swing. The most powerful warriors in Heaven besides the Archangels: the Cherubim. _

Satan looked to Miko and gave her a nod.

Miko moved past Miki as a mass of spiders crawled out from her hair, using her face as a bridge to skitter through the portal. Each one of them even had a small braid on the back of their head that resembled Miko’s, which Satan had to desperately try not to call “adorable” in order to keep the team focused.

The Angels noticed the second that the first spider touched down in Heaven. The Powers whirled around first, and, because they decided to look, they were officially the first group to notice the portal as well. They then moved forward, leaving the Cherubim to investigate as they rushed towards the portal rather than the spiders, and that was the mistake Satan knew they would make. Many of the hundreds of spiders latched on to their armor as they went, moving up their bodies and towards their heads.

Soon, the Cherubim were alerted as the Powers reached up to their helmets, taking them off as they probably screamed to the hierarchy. What Satan wouldn’t give to hear their pained cries. What he wouldn’t give to hear them suffer. However, their struggling soon ended, and Miko’s eyes glowed just a bit brighter.

_ Got ‘em!  _ Miko chirped,  _ Let’s have a swing at the motherfuckers. _

For some reason, that line resonated with Satan, but he wasn’t sure why.

Unbenounced to the Cherubim, who were now ready to fight the possessed Powers, extra spiders were still clinging to Powers’ bodies, ready to take their clash as an advantage. As the swords clashed, the spiders made their leap before they began to ascend the golden, tendril-detailed armor of the Cherubim. The Cherubim’s heads screamed as they pushed the small insects off, and every spider that hit the ground was toasted crisp in a roaring fire. They needed a real distraction if Miko was going to possess them.

And Satan knew the most obnoxious, distracting person in the world.

He brought his foot up to the bottom of the portal, taking his first step through. The Cherubim were so shocked that for a millisecond, they stopped brushing off spiders, and it was that moment that was their downfall. Roars, squawks, and pained yowls erupted from their four mouths as the spiders reached the center of their heads, taking over their minds.

“Bingo,” Satan motioned to the portal, “Time to move. Miko first.”

The Devilmen started pulling themselves through the portal, but Satan could already hear the wings of reinforcements flapping towards them.

“Move!!!”

Miko immediately took control of her new small army as the Angels she had possessed flew up to combat their new pursuers.

“How are we all gonna stay together?!” Gabi demanded, “There’s, like, ten of us!”

_ I can handle that. _

Another Angel made its way over, but it was much different compared to the rest of the hierarchy. It was also completely harmless.

“Raziel,” Satan smirked, “The real you.”

Three pearl-white wheels, lined with eyeballs, floated over to the team. By no means were these wheels small; they were large, massive, even compared to the Devilmen. Each eye was lined with wild eyelashes and filled with fire so hot that it burned bright white, brighter than most of the Angels in Heaven.

_ Climb on to me,  _ Raziel said,  _ I will carry you.  _

“Fuckin rad,” Babo whispered.

Satan perched atop the highest point of Raziel’s wheels. Fortunately, said wheels did not need to rotate in order for Raziel to move. They just floated along, their wheels unmoving as the team shot swiftly past the reinforcements Miko had been holding back.

_ THERE!  _ Miko yelled

A good bit of the Angels had fallen, and Satan couldn’t help but grin back at the corpses that fell to the ground.

“Pull your forces up!” Satan commanded.

Miko’s Angels abandoned their fight before flying after the team. Guessing by the increased number of Angels that were now surrounding them, Miko was trying her damndest to build an army. Who knew how many spiders she had sent out!

Just then, a flurry of flaming arrows flew towards them.

“SHIT!” Satan threw his hands up, creating a protective bubble around them to carry on.

_ Direct me!  _ Raziel pleaded.

“Excuse me?” Satan whispered to himself.

Satan glared down,  _ I DON’T KNOW WHERE WE’RE GOING. THIS ISN’T THE HEAVEN I GREW UP IN. _

_ I’M THE ANGEL OF SECRETS, NOT CARTOGRAPHY. _

_ YOU LIVE HERE. _

_ I STAY IN THE FIRST SPHERE AND JUDGE THE REST OF THE ANGELS. I HAD TO ASK WHERE THE MAIN GATE WAS. _

Satan groaned, “Miko, do you have any way of fishing the Angels’ minds for directions?”

“Wait, we need directions?”

Satan glanced over to Gabi, “Yeah!”

“Hold up, man, I gotchu!”

Gabi extended his arms as multiple eyes formed along his black, plated skin. Each eye was the same color as his human eyes; a chestnut brown, bright and curious as they began looking around.

“Gimme some info, boss, and I can get you directions!” Gabi nodded.

“This is the Third Sphere, the lowest,” Satan glanced around, trying to jog his memory, “That means it’s a pathetic attempt at Earth. Yeah, there’s islands and grass and trees, some water too, but it’s all fucked up. Sideways paths, no gravity, water just flies wherever it wants.”

“LIKE POKEMON!” Gabi roared, “I know EXACTLY WHAT TO DO!”

It was then that a black, hardened lid moved over every eye, leaving only a small pinhole in the center where a light burst through.

“NAILED IIIIT!” Gabi cheered, “Raziel, how good of a jumper are you?”

_ I’m an Ophanim. I jump farther than any Angel. Well, besides Uriel. _

“Jump up there!” Gabi pointed to a small, floating island with a waterfall that mindlessly curled through the bright sky.

Raziel revved up towards the island. Satan’s head whipped back, and just behind their Angel army came the actual Angels, the Cherubim roaring one word as the continued to fire their arrows.

“HEYLEL! HEYLEL! HEYLEL!”

Satan tried to ignore it as he looked forward again, “Gabi, when did you learn this directions thing?!”

The bubble around them was beginning to falter under their fire and light beams, so Satan threw up another one under it as a safeguard for when the first one fell.

“Last night I had to piss, an-”

Raziel’s laugh filled their heads.

“-d I couldn’t see shit, so I thought “Hey, maybe my Devilman form could help” and it DID.”

Satan blinked before glaring back down to Raziel, the latter who was still laughing.

_ Hold on!  _ Raziel chuckled.

Satan gripped the white wheel he was perched upon as he whirled around to face their pursuers. He could throw light spears or duplicates could face them head-on, but he had a better idea.

He waited until right before Raziel’s jump, and then threw up a barrier. A few of the Angels smacked into it, but others resisted, only to be met with a swarm of light spears that stabbed into their flesh. Although this took out quite a few of them, the force was still strong as it followed Raziel’s jump.

Satan even had to replace the bubble again.

“AH!” Wamu could have sworn he was going to fall off as his tail wrapped around one of the wheels, securing his place.

“TO THE LEFT AND UP!” Gabi commanded.

The wheels bounced off the small island, now traveling on a piece of land that flew up at 90 degrees. God’s light curled around its edges, illuminating the grass as they went.

“WE’RE ACTUALLY ALIVE!” Miki cheered.

“DUH!” Satan was kind of surprised too, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“TO THE LEFT AGAIN THEN TOWARDS THE ISLAND WITH THAT WEIRD-LOOKING PALM TREE!!”

The wheels bounced once more, and the team ended up at the skirts of a whirlpool. Raziel floated over it as they made their way towards the “weird-looking palm tree,” which Satan was instantly concerned about. He gazed up, expecting some horror to meet his eyes, but it really was just a weird looking palm tree. The leaves were falling upwards and the trunk was made of polished wood, as if it were a piece of furniture.

Satan had to replace the bubble yet again, as now swords were stuck in it..

“Angels really need to get out more,” Satan mumbled.

_ BABY! _

Satan glanced over,

_ I CAN TAKE ‘EM! _

Satan glared, his headwings curling in anger,  _ You will NOT go after those Angels, Akira. _

_ THEY’RE EASY!  _ Akira chirped,  _ IF I CAN GO TOE-TO-TOE WITH AN ARCHA- _

_ WHICH YOU CAN’T!  _ Satan snapped.

_ \- THEN I CAN TAKE ON AN EAGLE FACE! _

_ NO!  _ Satan grabbed Akira’s arm, holding it close. Fortunately, Akira was still holding on to Raziel, or the two of them would’ve fallen off.

“UP UP UP!” Gabi yelled.

Raziel continued to follow his direction.

“ARE WE CLOSE?” Satan asked Gabi.

Gabi looked to him with hollow eyes, “Bruh, we’re only half way.”

Satan faltered, which allowed Akira to move out of his grip.

“GOTTA GO!” Akira jumped off as the bubble around them broke.

_ “NO!”  _ Satan shrieked.

Satan jumped up, ready to go after him, but he paused.

Maybe Akira was right.

Akira darted through every fire-tipped arrow, past every flying sword and spear. He moved with determination, his wings gliding him on the currents of the flurry, but when he got to his opponents, there was no more grace to be found. The first thing he did was jump on to a Cherubim, using his massive hands to rip through their armor and into their skin. He threw the armor pieces like daggers, and as they flew, they cut apart the Angels around him.

“STOP!” Satan commanded to Raziel, the latter who immediately complied.

Akira was now swinging around the Cherubim’s corpse, using it as a sort of club to beat back the rest of the Angels. They were horrified, mortified at his actions, at his extreme violence. And Satan had to  _ desperately, ever so desperately  _ try not to be turned on.

“Go!” Satan told the rest of his Devilmen, now with more confidence, “Fight!”

And they all sprung off in excitement. Save for Miko, who sent her army instead.

Satan’s mind felt at ease as he watched them, and their aggression brought on something he had never considered. Angels didn’t fight like Demons. They were uniform, formal, as if a battalion back in the 1700s. They moved in units, lines, and fired when ordered. In fact, that’s why Heaven was always confused by Michael; he was the only one that fought with aggression, with passion. How could Satan forget? This would be easier than he thought!

Demons didn’t fight that way at all!

Demons fought for survival, and would do whatever it took to win, and when it came down to the wire, that form of fighting would always win! Organized battalions cannot change as quickly as a group of Devilmen begging to live! Beautiful wings and burning fire cannot counter the simple need to tear apart flesh!

Satan grinned from ear to ear as their pursuers were now gone, their bodies falling to the bottom of the first sphere. Surely reinforcements would be here soon, but his team could take them, too.

“GET ON!” Satan called.

The Devilmen all moved back up, covered in ichor and smiling.

“UP AGAIN, DEAR FRIEND!” Gabi yelled to Raziel.

_ Got it!  _ Raziel followed his orders.

_ I need to trust my team,  _ Satan told himself,  _ I need to trust them. _

“Is anyone injured?” Satan asked.

The team responded in a series of “nos,” and Satan sighed in relief. Poor Mayuta was just sitting on the side of Raziel’s wheels. He was virtually useless, but Satan was glad he was there anyway, as without him, the team wouldn’t be complete. To check on him, Satan bent down over the wheel, gazing down to Mayuta.

“Are you alright?” Satan asked, his hair threatening to blow into his mouth.

_ Babe, please don’t stick your ass out at me, this is the worst time. _

_ Shut up, Akira. _

Mayuta nodded, “Everyone’s doing a great job!”

Satan grinned, “They sure are. If something hits you or you get hurt, let me know.”

“Yes sir!” Mayuta saluted him.

More and more waves of Powers, sprinkled with Cherubim came for the team, but the Devilmen were eager to take them out. It was wonderful to watch; Devilmen killing Angels, one ichor spilled over the other. It got to the point they didn’t even need to take breaks anymore! The Devilmen would figure out how to catch up to Raziel, Miko, and Satan, and the team’s personal Angel army would do the same.

_ Satan. _

Satan looked over to MIko,  _ Hmm? _

_ Controlling these guys is.... Horrifying. _

Satan blinked,  _ Why? _

_ They’re like... Nothing,  _ Miko mumbled,  _ Even when I controlled Demons, I could feel something in them. They had thoughts, emotions, even if they had a bigger need for survival. These Angels, they... They feel like shells. They’re so easy to control because it’s like an extension of me, rather than actually controlling others. _

What a horrible way to realize something so shocking. Satan had always guessed that the warriors were hollow, but this only confirmed his suspicions, and it made him a bit sad to hear.

_ It’s sad isn’t it,  _ Satan gazed out,  _ That Heaven is like this? _

_ All of Heaven is like this? _

Satan nodded,  _ For the most part, yes, all Angels are shells to be abused by God. Certain groups of Angels actually have personality, such as the Archangels and the Ophanim, and maybe a few outliers in each rank, but for the most part none of them have any sense of self. Even those that do have personality have been mentally beaten to the point that they can’t express anything besides what God wants. _

And Miko had the perfect response,  _ And that’s why we gotta save Michael! _

Satan gave her another firm nod,  _ Exactly. _

It was then, as Raziel jumped from yet another clearing to an upwards-sprawling forest, that what they had jumped from was cut in half with an unseen slash.

“TEAM SATAN!” the voice was squeaky, angry, and Satan knew who it was as he glared up, “YOU ARE TRESPASSING!”

Standing near the edge of the Third Sphere was none other than Gabriel, wingless and mad. He breathed heavily, his fiery eyes flaring out from their sockets.

“HOW DARE YOU USE MY BROTHERS AS FODDER!” another massive air current cut through the sky, barely missing Raziel, “AND YOU, RAZIEL! I SHOULD’VE KNOWN YOU’D BETRAY US!”

Satan’s mind was swirling. He didn’t expect an Archangel to arrive  _ this early,  _ but he had to figure out something, and fast. Gabriel may not be as strong as say Raphael or himself, but the bastard was resilient. He kept fighting Akira after losing his wings! There had to be something to distract him, something to counter him, but what?

And that’s when Satan had an evil idea.

_ Hie. _

_ Yo? _

_ You can see Gabriel, right? _

“LEFT!” Gabi commanded as Raziel jumped to another piece of land.

_ Yeah. Is every single Angel that pretty? _

_ Yes. Anyway, I need you to transform into him. _

_ WHAT? _

“UP AND OVER!” Raziel followed Gabi’s words without fail.

_ Trust me. Transform into him and give yourself wings. Two purple wings on your back. _

_ I can’t gain his powers from becoming him! _

_ That’s not that I want you to do. _

A vortex opened up below them. Parts of Heaven began to get sucked into it’s power, and now it was a race against air as Raziel and Gabi continued to navigate up towards the top of the sphere.

_ I want you to mock him for his lack of wings, rile him up. _

_ WHY WOULD YOU WANT ME TO DO THAT?! _

_ To distract him,  _ Satan answered,  _ His anger makes him less focused.I’ll send the another Devilmen up to help you once you have him thoroughly distracted, and both of you can fight together. _

_ OH!  _ now Hie understood,  _ You got it, boss. _

On the side of Raziel’s wheel, a glob of green goo formed from where Hie was.

_ Gross gross gross gross,  _ Raziel mumbled.

That glob then formed into a shape, a shape that gained color, and that color became Gabriel. Gabriel was the tallest of the Archangels, with a long, thin body that barely had any muscle. His skin was pale pink, as his wings were pale violet, but his short hair was a shocking orange that grabbed your eyes the minute you looked at him. The ends of his hair flipped up, and he had a set of bangs that framed three violet gems on his head. He wore a sort of light cream leotard, but the fabric was looser on his skin and had violet tendrils on its front and back. The legs of said leotard were short, showing off his mile-long legs and lack of shoes. Around the back of his waist was a piece of sheer vivid violet fabric that flowed in the wind, and it was held to his body by two large bronze buttons. His thick gloves were also the same shade of violet. Hie mimicked him perfectly, save for the fact he couldn’t glow or sparkle, and he had human eyes. And one another thing.

_ I never noticed you had a tattoo,  _ Satan remarked,  _ A star? _

The Gabriel duplicate frowned,  _ You’d think it was a gang thing, but no. I actually got this while I was drunk. _

Satan chuckled,  _ Alright, alright. Go get ‘em. _

Hie jumped off of Raziel’s wheel, his wings pushing him into the air. Since Gabriel was the second fastest Angel of all time, only behind Satan, mimicking him would give Hie the perfect chance to escape, especially since he had wings and the real Gabriel did not.

And, Just as Satan expected, Gabriel took the bait.

-

To see himself flying up was... Weird. Possibly the weirdest thing Gabriel had ever seen. He always knew he was a beautiful Angel - that kind of went without saying - but to see himself flying? Wow, he really was gorgeous.

Well, he would also have to kill himself, which was even  _ weirder _ , but oh well. Things had to be done, right?

Gabriel swung another large current of air at his double, and it blew him down the way.

_ Who are you?  _ Gabriel asked,  _ You’re a human, right? A Devilman? _

_ Yeah,  _ the human’s voice was soft, yet deep.

_ Listen, I’ll let you go,  _ Gabriel said,  _ If you don’t leave, I’m gonna kill you, but I try to be fair. I don’t like personally killing humans, so if you don’t wanna die, I’ll let you go. _

_ No,  _ the double caught himself in midair, spiraling back up towards Gabriel,  _ I can’t run. Even if I wanted to. _

_ Why?  _ Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.

_ Because Michael needs us, Earth needs us,  _ the double ripped a tree out of a nearby platform,  _ And you all need us, too. _

_ Oh, please!  _ Gabriel laughed as a tree was launched at him, and he cut it in half with a swipe of his staff,  _ We don’t need any help. All we need is Dad! _

_ And that’s why you need help. _

Crazy little boy didn’t understand,  _ What’s your name? _

_ Hie. _

_ Hie,  _ Gabriel nodded,  _ Well, you’re dumb, Hie, and I’m gonna have to kill you and your team. _

Gabriel twirled his staff, sending out a series of bone-crushing currents in rapid succession. Raziel’s wheels were resilient to the wind, so the rest of Team Satan used said wheels as something to hide behind, but the sheer force did keep Raziel from progressing. In fact, the wind pushed the three-wheeled Angel down the way, but one of the humans was able to catch on to a rock, holding the team from falling any further. The vortex swirled beneath, threatening to eat them.

How annoying.

“Stop that!” Gabriel flicked his staff again, a slice of air shooting down and hitting the human’s blue hand.

“SHIT!” the fingers of said hand were cut-off by the slash, causing the team to fall.

Gabriel sent down another series of currents, this time in the same form of slashes. The slashes were so wide that they cut as far as Gabriel could see, which, given his divine eyes, would be a larger space than any human could perceive. However, Satan was ready, as purple barriers blocked each slash from hitting the team, even if the barriers shattered on impact. But no barrier could stop them from being pulled into the vortex. Gabriel pulled his staff above his head, twirling it around as the vortex swirled faster.

Satan looked up.

Gabriel glared.

A massive beam shot towards Gabriel, but he knocked it back with a swing of his staff. As he raised it to strike yet again, something... Glorped? Yes, glorped on to his body, clinging to him like a mucus after a sneeze. Gabriel squeaked, his hair raising on the back of his neck as he looked down.

“GET OFF!!” Gabriel flailed around, trying to get it off with his staff, but the staff was only pulled into the mess as Gabriel tried to keep hold.

The same new voice entered Gabriel’s mind,  _ Hey again! It’s me, Hie, and I don’t feel like dying today. My friends really don’t, either, so we’re gonna have to reschedule. _

Just then, the goo turned into two long arms that Gabriel recognized as his own. Said arms tried to swipe his staff, but not before Gabriel grabbed on to it again, trying to yank it back. Although Gabriel had abnormal strength compared to any human, it was nothing close to a Devilman’s, so he had to think quickly before Hie threw him to the ground, and think quickly he did. In a moment inspired by Michael, Gabriel pulled his doppelganger forward, smashing his forehead against Hie’s with a  _ smack!  _ Hie stumbled, his hands loosening around the staff as Gabriel took it and swung back, smashing Hie in the head with a  _ thud _ !

“HAH!” Gabriel almost winded back up to hit Hie once more.

But he was interrupted when he heard clawed feet coming up to him, so he threw back another current, sending some strange white feathered Devilman flying. However, the Devilman caught himself as he hit the ground and immediately made his second charge. Gabriel’s adrenaline raced as he realized he now had two enemies coming for him, and whether said adrenaline was out of fear or excitement, he wasn’t sure.

“Alright, NOW it’s a party!” Gabriel laughed, spinning his staff around him in an effort to hide said adrenaline.

Gabriel twirled around, another small vortex forming around him as it propelled him into the sky. As he flew without wings, he swung his staff yet again, sending out more cuts towards his foes. The feathered Devilman jumped towards him, taking the vortex as his own propulsion with a flap of his massive headwings, but this gave Gabriel the perfect shot as he sliced down at the vile creature. The Devilman barely dodged, his right headwing getting almost sliced in half as he fell to the wayside of the vortex. He then began to get drug across the ground, his claws scraping across the Earth as he tried not to get sucked in.

“Oh?” Gabriel landed on a higher point, swinging out his staff as more pieces of earth flew towards the vortex.

The Devilman panicked, his claws unable to stick in the ground, but something else was able to tether him: the same goo that had grabbed Gabriel not a few moments ago. But once again, Gabriel had the shot.

“WOOP!” Gabriel threw down yet another slash.

This time, it sliced the goo in half. However, considering this “Hie” was made of goo, said slice meant nothing, but now Gabriel knew he needed a different outlook. If Hie was to be killed, he would have to be burnt! Burnt into a solid form! Or at least human.

Gabriel took a few steps back before running to the edge of the island he stood on. He then jumped off, doing a flip just to show off before descending upon his two opponents. With a flick of his hands, his staff was above his head, ready to strike them down.

And then, a Cherubim slammed into him, sending them both crashing into the earth, far from the Devilmen.

“DARNIT!” Gabriel glared up, bruises forming along his pink skin, but then he gasped at who he saw, “Jerachiel! What have they done to you?!”

Jerachiel swung his sword around, but his technique was so ineloquent. It was as if he was being pulled by strings to move as he awkwardly attempted to stab at Gabriel, but the latter dodged with the utmost ease.

“Did they possess you?!” Gabriel asked, “Did they?!”

Jerachiel did not respond.

“Darnit, I don’t have time for this!” and with one swipe, Gabriel cut the Cherubim in half, “I’m sorry! Raphael will fix you up later, just... Stay here!”

Gabriel jumped over Jerachiel’s bleeding body and ran back towards the Devilmen. They had to die, they had to! However, as his feet pushed across the ground, he neglected to notice a small puddle in his path. A puddle of green, gross goo, and he stepped right into it.

“Wha-” Gabriel tried to shake his foot, but the goo began to travel up from the ground, taking hold of his body, “WHA- GET OFF OF ME!”

There had to be a way to get this gross human off of him, even if the goo felt good and chilling against his hot skin. Wow, actually. This. This felt like being in a pool. Gabriel suddenly felt a large impulse to go swimming in the Garden of Eden, but he  _ needed to focus! _ He began shoving his staff into the goo in an attempt to pull it off.

_ That tickles,  _ Hie commented.

_ Shut up, you weirdo. Get off of me,  _ Gabriel pulled at the goo, trying to throw it off of him, but it just ricochet back.

_ But I like being on you. You’re warm. _

_ GET OFF! _

_ Afraid to be tempted like Michael was, eh? _

Gabriel paused,  _ Excuse me? _

_ I know I’m attractive. _

Was this seriously happening right now?

Gabriel’s goo-covered arms fell to his sides,  _ You’re a glob of goo, mate. You’re not exactly a looker. And STOP DISTRACTING ME. _

_ Too late. _

Dangit, this was a cartoon. Gabriel frowned as he waited for the punch, but he ducked right before it hit him. And then, in a moment ingenuity that Gabriel patted himself on the back for, he threw himself into his second opponent, causing them both to get stuck in Hie’s goo. Which, in retrospect, sounded a lot weirder than Gabriel ever meant for it to.

“You can’t hit me if you can’t move!” Gabriel grinned.

The feathered Devilman glared, “But you can’t hit me, either!”

Gabriel pulled up his staff, “You sure about that?”

The Devilman’s glare dropped from his face. In a swift flick, Gabriel pushed both the larger Demon and his gooey friend off, releasing himself from their bonds. He then charged after them, whirling around his staff before sending another large slash of air. Hie dodged, rolling across the ground as a large glop, but the second Devilman barely got out of the way once more, getting his left headwing singed in the process. Gabriel took his advantage, sprinting towards the second Devilman and bringing his staff back before smashing it into the Devilman’s head. Ichor sprayed out as the man stumbled.

_ NO!  _ Hie screamed in Gabriel’s mind.

Not that it mattered! Gabriel swung again, and again, driving the ornate end of his staff into the Devilman before him. Each hit had a crunch to it, but not enough to cause anything more than a concussion. So far.

_ STOP IT! STOP HURTING BABO! _

Arms locked around Gabriel, pulling him back, but he swiped at the origin of those arms, only for Hie to duck. Gabriel glared back, ready to chew the boy out, but was taken aback by what he saw.

Now clinging to Gabriel was a boy with a bunch of dark brown dreadlocks and olive skin. His hair covered the top part of his face, hiding his eyes, but his mouth wobbled before he screamed in Gabriel’s head once again.

_ DON’T YOU DARE KILL MY FRIEND! _

This boy was Hie, wasn’t he? He was a cozy human, that’s for sure, with a big hoodie and even bigger... Suspenders? Was this boy wearing suspenders from his hips? He didn’t even wear them right!

“That is you,” Gabriel’s arms fell to his sides, “That is you talking. That’s what you really look like, huh?”

Tears streamed out from under the boy’s hair,  _ Don’t! _

_ Let go of me, _ Gabriel ordered.

Hie shook his head.

_ LET GO OF ME. _

Hie shook his head again.

Gabriel then shifted in Hie’s grasp, shoving him off before swinging his staff yet again. Ichor scattered from the end of it as it flew in front of Hie’s face, splattering just a bit of yellow as it barely missed Hie’s nose.

“How does it feel to make a pact with the Devil?!” Gabriel swung again as Hie stepped back, “How does it feel to abandon your creator, the one who loved you?!”

Hie’s mouth twisted in anger,  _ Why don’t you ask Michael?! _

Gabriel’s wings fluttered as he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t stop his eyes from flaring.

“DON’T YOU TALK ABOUT MICHAEL LIKE YOU KNOW HIM!” Gabriel threw his staff, and it barely missed Hie, but an air current carried it back before Hie could steal it away again.

_ YOU ARE THE ONE THAT DOESN’T KNOW HIM!  _ Hie dodged another current, still backing away,  _ WHAT’S HIS FAVORITE MOVIE? _

Gabriel just kept swinging, trying to hit Hie either with a current or his staff. This child was getting on his last  _ nerve,  _ and he  _ would not  _ let this boy make him feel dumb. He could do that all by himself!

“PITCH PERFECT!” that was actually Gabriel’s favorite movie.

_ NO!  _ Hie snapped,  _ IT’S “1408,” AND I ONLY TALKED WITH HIM ABOUT MOVIES FOR LIKE, FIVE SECONDS. FAVORITE FOOD? _

“A FILET!” two large, Devilman hands gripped Gabriel’s arms, and he struggled as their claws bore into his skin.

_ NO!  _ Hie stepped forward,  _ HE LOVES CHOCOLATE-COVERED STRAWBERRIES THE MOST. HE ISN’T ABLE TO EAT THEM A LOT, BUT WHEN HE DOES, HE HAS TO RESIST EATING A HUNDRED OF THEM. NOW ANSWER ME THIS: HAS MICHAEL EVER SMILED TO YOU? _

Gabriel froze. Never before had six words held such a haunting tone, such a daunting meaning. The ichor that trailed down his arms felt so distant.

“What?”

Hie stayed back, but now his teeth were grinding in rage,  _ HAS MICHAEL EVER SMILED TO YOU? _

Why would they ask such a question?

“Of course he has,” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed, “Why wouldn’t he?”

_ Because you all made him smile,  _ Hie glared,  _ You never let him smile for himself. We got to see a smile he chose to give. You took that from him. _

What? What?! WHAT?!

“That makes no sense,” Gabriel felt the energy moving into his arm, “Michael loves us!”

Just swing the staff up and hit Babo between the legs. Easy.

_ How could he love siblings that never loved him back?  _ Hie hissed.

In a matter of seconds, Gabriel snapped. How dare they! How DARE THEY think he never loved Michael!

“I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANY OF YOU!” Gabriel screeched, his multi-layered voice echoing, “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

He then brought up his staff, and Babo cried out in pain before Gabriel pushed him off, giving him one good hit in the head before turning back to Hie.

“I love Michael!” Gabriel yelled, the wind rolling around his feet, “I love Michael so much! When, when he met that kid, Mayuta, I told him to go for it! I told him to use his time wisely, to get a kiss and a time out of it! How DARE YOU accuse me of not wanting him to be happy!”

Hie blinked in surprise.

“YOU THINK I WANTED TO TAKE HIM FROM THAT?!” Gabriel shrieked, the tears rolling into his eyes as the wind picked up, “BECAUSE I DIDN’T. I DIDN’T WANT TO. MICHAEL LOVED THAT BOY, LOVED HIM MORE THAN HE EVER LOVED ANY OF US. MICHAEL WOULD’VE DIED FOR THAT MAYUTA KID GIVEN THE CHANCE, AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?! I’m NOT RAPHAEL! I’m not BLIND!”

Hie took a step forward,  _ Then why are you trying to stop us? _

“BECAUSE SOME THINGS AREN’T MEANT TO BE, NO MATTER HOW HAPPY THEY MAKE YOU,” Gabriel wiped the tears from his face, his feathers and hair now whipping around his head, “SO LET MICHAEL GO!”

_ “NEVER!”  _ both Hie and Babo screamed at the same time.

A tornado began to form around Gabriel, carrying him off the ground. Hie and Babo began to get picked up in the whirling winds. However, Babo decided to cut it short, as he ran for Gabriel, rather than the winds pushing him there. Gabriel twirled his staff in his hands, waiting for the right moment, and when the Devilman got close enough, he swung. A massive air current cut sliced through the air, cutting off part of the Devilman’s arm. Gabriel then released a series of similar slices, and the tornado sent them flying around Gabriel as sort of a barrier.

Around Gabriel, he heard the Third Sphere collapsing. His very strength was enough to take it all out. Each swing and each cut brought down another section of ground and debris, scattering it about as the tornado pulled them in.

_ Hey. It’s Hie. _

Gabriel glanced around, only to catch a green glob flying towards his face. He tried to cut it in half, but once again, it was useless.

_ I told you, we’re not dying today. _

Gabriel tried to fly, but without his wings, it was impossible. He couldn’t move past the eye of the storm, the center of the tornado. He was stuck.

_ So we’ll have to reschedule. _

Gabriel had nothing but a scream as Hie slammed into him, and both of them fell out of the tornado. Behind them, the winds calmed, and the remaining pieces of the Third Sphere fell. Gabriel was ready to hit the ground, ready to feel the pain where his wings were not, but instead, the goo of Hie’s Devilman body encased him, and as they met the floor, there was barely any pain.

_ I don’t know who told you that “some things aren’t meant to be, no matter how happy they make you,”  _ Hie said,  _ But whoever told you that is an asshole. _

Gabriel tried to move, but Hie’s body had tapered him to the ground. He struggled against Hie’s hold, panicking at the idea at what was going to happen next, but there was nowhere he could go. His staff was gone! There was nothing he could do! Babe limped over to them, his own wound dripping as he went.

“What are you going to do to me?!” Gabriel demanded, “Please, please, I don’t wanna die!”

_ You’re not gonna die,  _ Hie replied,  _ You don’t deserve to die. _

Gabriel’s pulsed raced.

“Then what?!” Gabriel spat, “I deserve to be tortured?! To be spat upon?! TO BE-”

_ Calm down, edgelord,  _ Hie interrupted,  _ You deserve to see what it’s like without him. To see the world as we do. _

Babo stood over them, his eyes glinting. Gabriel was hyperventilating, still trying to squirm against Hie’s grip, but there was no escape. Nowhere to run. Tears streamed down his face as he gazed into the eyes of the Devilman that would be his undoing.

_ But we gotta incapacitate you,  _ Hie pointed out,  _ Can’t having you follow us. _

“WAIT, NO-”

The Devilman pulled his hand back before slamming it through Gabriel’s ribcage.

The pain that rushed through Gabriel’s body was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was seething, awful, accompanied by the cool drippings of his own ichor. His body stopped resisting as he froze from the overwhelming sting, and he could barely bring his head down to look.

The Devilman’s clawed hand had gone straight through his stomach. Ichor dripped everywhere as he pulled his arm back out, and Gabriel screamed out in agony, his body falling limp from his senses overloading. He had to move, he wanted to move, he needed help, he wanted to scream.

“Let’s move!” Babo called to Hie.

However, before Hie followed after, he looked down to Gabriel.

_ You’ll be okay,  _ Hie said, taking Gabriel’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze,  _ And if you need someone, come find us. Our door is open. Probably can’t sleep there, though, the landlord’s already pissed. _

And with that, Hie released Gabriel’s hand and followed his friend, leaving Gabriel to wallow in pain as he gazed after them.

_ RAPHAEL!  _ Gabriel yelled out to the hierarchy,  _ RAPHAEL, IT HURTS! IT HURTS! _

_ Gabriel, I-I can’t come right now,  _ she replied,  _ But it’s going to be okay! Stay calm! _

Gabriel was the opposite of calm. He was unsure; unsure of how to feel, unsure of these people, unsure of himself. The terrible pain was of no help to his insecurities, to his confusion, as he had his own panic attack while drenched in his own ichor. How could they defeat him? How could he fail? Would God kill him out of disappointment, or what?! Gabriel tried to sit up, but more ichor poured out of his open stomach, and he let out another cry as tears flowed down his face. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve this pain, this torture. Having to sit in Heaven all alone, his own ichor soaking his hair and clothes. He fell back down to the ground with a thud, sobbing into the ground as his stomach sent shocks of pain through his body.

As Gabriel’s mind began to wander - just to avoid thinking about the pain - he tried to focus on what that boy Hie said. How was some pain not meant to be? If God kept torturing Satan, using his pain as an example to the hierarchy at large, how is Satan’s pain not meant to be? What about humanity’s pain, the Demon’s pain? Weren’t all of these decisions God’s way of demonstrating the downfall of his own creation? Gabriel didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. Did that mean that they deserved happiness? Because they certainly did not. Satan didn’t deserve that happiness; he was a traitor! The Demons didn’t deserve that happiness; they helped Satan challenge God! That stupid Hie boy, his Devilman friend, they didn’t deserve happiness! Neither did any of their friends! They challenged God! They all challenged God; they didn’t deserve happiness!

But, did that mean Michael didn’t deserve happiness? Of course not, but...

There was no doubt that Michael was much happier on Earth than he was in Heaven, and Gabriel was possibly the first and only member of the hierarchy to realize it. His boyfriend, his friends, their crazy adventures; Michael loved them all, and it was refreshing to see Michael that happy. Sure, Heaven was cool, and many of the Archangels had a lot to live for up here, but none of their eyes sparkled quite like Michael’s did when he got to go to a movie theater. Or when he got to beat up Demons. Or when he kissed that Mayuta kid for the first time. Michael deserved to be happy, and Michael was happy. He was happy on Earth. They all were. They were all happy...

... And if Michael deserved to be happy, he couldn’t be so without them.

Those last words rushed over Gabriel, and he broke down into hysterics over the very thought.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel began to sob, “I’m so sorry, Mike!”

He curled in further, his headwings moving to cover his face as he let out another cry.

“I’M SORRY!”

-

“BABO!” Satan clinged to him as if he were Akira, “Fuck, fuck, I’m- I’m-”

“It’s alright!” Babo coughed, “It’s okay! I can feel myself healing already. Just keep me on the bench for a bit.”

Tears were building up in Satan’s eyes, but they were tears filled with a million emotions. On one hand, he was terrified of letting Babo and Hie go off on their own, letting them go after Gabriel. He couldn’t see them for most of the battle. On the other hand, they had cleared the path! The team had made it to the Second Sphere because of Babo and Hie’s efforts, and Gabriel was defeated by them! Satan couldn’t be more proud.

Hie, meanwhile, was holding Satan the same way that Satan was holding Babo. A flurry of battle commenced around them as Miko took care of any lower Angels that came for the team, the Angelic army of Team Satan only growing stronger.

“Good, good good,” Satan mumbled, “Okay. Okay.”

“You got it, boss,” Babo ruffled his hair, “It’s alright.”

“Don’t fuckin!” Satan pushed his hand off.

Babo laughed.

“Hey, uh, MY FINGERS!” Wamu rasped.

Satan glared back, “I already kissed your hand, asshole, that’s all I can do. And you’re lucky I did THAT.”

Akira snorted.

“And anyway, your fingers will grow back in a bit! Even quicker if we can to Michael fast enough,” Satan gazed forwards once more, “But now we’re in the Second Sphere, and that’s what’s important! We’re close to being halfway there!”

_ You know,  _ Raziel’s voice echoed through their minds.

Satan glanced down to the wheel he sat on, “Hmm?”

_ The end is always so hard to look at,  _ Raziel sighed.

Satan pondered Raziel’s words, trying to figure out what the fuck they meant, but then he felt it. Something. Something massive, larger than all of them combined, was coming, and it made Satan’s wings rigid.

“FASTER!” Satan screamed down to Raziel, “MOVE FASTER, PLEASE!”

_ There are some things you can’t stop,  _ Raziel said,  _ Even if you try. _

Satan started smacking the wheel as his team began to panic around him, “RAZIEL WHAT THE FUCK THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK MOVE FAS-”

A roar shook the entire Second Sphere as the ground broke beneath Team Satan, sending them all flying in different directions. Satan had lost complete sight of his friends as a massive beast rose in front of them, the ground shattering as she made her presence known. Even in an eternal space, one that spanned to infinity, she was a large creature, taking out half of the Third Sphere with her giant form. Satan’s wings fluttered as he caught himself in midair, facing down their next opponent with fearful eyes:

Leviathan.

Leviathan was a serpent that conquered both land and air, with wings to fly and gills to breathe. Her entire body was coated with golden scales that were larger than the shields of the Cherubim, and tightly knit so that no force could break them. Her wings were feathered, but armored, allowing her to safely fly through battle and trial. Her teeth came in rows upon rows, stretching back into the endless void that was the inside of her body, a place that no living being could ever return from. A monster, a horrible monster that God created just to stroke his own ego, as he was the only one who could control her. Compared to Leviathan, Team Satan was but a bunch of small krill, ready to be eaten by a giant whale.

And Satan was freaked the fuck out.

_ GUYS!  _ Satan called out into the team’s heads,  _ KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING, YOU CANNOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, FIGHT THIS THING! _

  1. _MUST,_ Akira nearly screeched.



_ NO! SHE’LL EAT YOU, DUMBASS, YOU’RE TOO SMALL! _

_ She?  _ Babo asked,  _ Holy shit, AND IT’S A GIRL? _

“GAH!”

Satan whirled back around to see Akira, barely dodging a thunderous crash from Leviathan’s head.

“MOVE!” Satan screamed, flying down to his love.

Akira ran towards him, hand extended, and Satan took it the best he could as the two of them flew up. Leviathan’s massive jaws tried to snap at them, and they barely evaded being eaten.

_ WHERE IS EVERYONE?  _ Satan demanded as he flew over, Akira right at his side.

_ I’m... I’m at the bottom of Heaven again,  _ Hie sounded like he wanted to kill himself.

_ Me and Miki are at the tail of this thing!  _ Gabi reported,  _ Gonna see if we can do anything down here! _

_ I’m alive,  _ Babo reported,  _ No clue where I am. _

_ Has ANYONE seen Mayuta?  _ Satan demanded.

There was a terrible silence.

_ MAYUTA? MIKO? RAZIEL?! WAMU?! _

More awful silence.

“No no no no,” Satan growled at Leviathan, and the massive beast’s head snapped up to make eye contact with him, “LISTEN UP, YOU BITCH!”

“BABE!” Akira sounded like he was about to cry.

Leviathan snarled, and it echoed throughout Heaven.

“Either YOU BACK IT UP!” Satan pointed a finger at Leviathan as a long, gnarly talon extended from it, “OR I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS!”

Akira paused to stare at that talon.

Leviathan roared, the sheer volume pushing Satan through the air.

“ALRIGHT, BITCH!” Satan snapped, “YOU ASKED FOR IT!”

In a flash, a series of pale blue scales moved over Satan’s skin as his body began to change. This would be the first time since the beginning that he would become anything besides his human form or his true form, but he had to do this. Leviathan was not an enemy for the team to fight; this was his burden to bear.

_ Cover me,  _ Satan instructed Akira,  _ You wanted to fight as many Angels as possible, and now, you get to. Kill them. Kill them all. Keep them off my back. _

_ Baby, what are you doin?!  _ a very reasonable question.

A light filled the area, and even Leviathan had to close her eyes at the sheer brightness. But when all eyes opened, a new creature was revealed.

The Great Dragon. Satan hadn’t used this form since he first tried to fight back into Heaven, but Michael beat him back before he could succeed. Seven heads, each with rolling blonde manes and golden horns, bobbed back and forth as they glared at Leviathan. A plump yet sturdy body, covered in pale blue scales, supported those seven heads, and his twelve stubby legs each had yellowed talons that extended from his toes. Behind him, a long, spiked tail whipped back and forth, eager to get started.

_ WHAT THE FUCK HOLY FUCKIN BABE THAT’S JUST WHAT THE FUCK GUYS YOU ARE MISSING THIS HOLY SHIT WHAT I AM LOSING MY-  _ Akira had an ongoing commentary of absolute nonsense rolling through Satan’s mind.

_ What is it?!  _ Babo demanded.

_ MY BOYFRIEND IS A DRAGON!  _ Akira said his first logical sentence.

Satan’s wings opened, pushing him up as he began his first charge at Leviathan.

First he had to break Leviathan’s armor, which would take both the effort of his teeth and his spiked tail. He tried the tail first, swinging it into Leviathan’s side as he passed over her, but the spikes bounced off like a bouncy ball; useless. Leviathan spun up after him, grabbing on to one of Satan’s legs with her many teeth, and Satan roared as he tried to kick her off. They flew as one giant mass of monsters as Satan’s ichor sprayed on to Leviathan’s face.

One of Satan’s heads whipped back before flicking forward once again, releasing a massive beam of light upon Leviathan’s armor. But the armor was reflective; the light bounced off, flying off somewhere into Heaven, probably to strike an Angel that was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Seemed that wasn’t going to work either!

Satan yanked his body down, flicking part of Leviathan so that, for a brief moment, she lost control of her movements. He then brought one of his heads around, clamping down on her armor. Yet again, no damage was done, as Satan’s teeth barely scraped across her body as her tail whipped back out of his jaws. Her own jaws clamped down harder on Satan’s leg, his ichor now dripping between his scales as he tried to stay in the sky. Think think think, there had to be something!

_ BABE! _

_ JUST WATCH MY BACK, AKIRA. MIKI, GABI, LOOK FOR THE TEAM. SOMEONE JUST DO SOMETHING WHILE I KILL THIS BITCH. _

Leviathan released Satan’s leg, letting out a roar, and Satan was able to get some distance with one push of his wings. His back left leg was now completely immobile, but he had eleven more legs, so it wasn’t a huge issue. There had to be a weak point on this monster, there had to! However, the one thing Satan knew he had on Leviathan  _ thus far  _ was his speed, so he started flying away, leading Leviathan away from the team.

_ We’re out looking for everyone!  _ Miki reported,  _ Hopefully they’re okay! _

It would take a lot more than hope to keep everyone safe up here. Babo was still injured, Hie was probably still recovering, and who knew if anyone was injured from the explosion?! Satan had to get Leviathan as far away from the team as physically possible, and he would allow himself to be bitten to shreds to make that happen.

Satan purposefully flew over and around many of Heaven’s structures, causing Leviathan to bowl through them. Although outwardly she looked unaffected, there was still a chance that the repeated hits would wear her down, down to the point Satan could figure out something.

Because he needed to figure out something, and  _ fast. _

-

Raziel’s top eye opened first, checking to see if the coast was clear before the rest of their eyes followed. The roars of a far-away battle rang through their mind, and they blinked in shock at the sound of impending destruction. Leviathan. That was Leviathan! The humans!

All three wheels lifted from the ground and moved into their proper places as Raziel took in the scene. They had been flung up to the First Sphere, which was extremely fortunate, but at the same time, Raziel seemed to be alone, which took that fortune instantly. They were surrounded by boxes and boxes, the extensions of time sprawling out around them. How they had been thrown this far, Raziel would never know, but it was extremely inconvenient.

“Raziel?”

Raziel spun around in circles, trying to find the source of the voice. It sounded very close, as if right on top of them, and they would find this individual as quick as they could.

“Raziel! I’m in the middle!”

Raziel stopped, their wheels burning. Indeed, someone was standing in the center of their wheels, and they stepped out to reveal themselves.

“Hey!” Mayuta grinned, “Thank fuck you were with me! Or that could’ve really hurt!”

_ Are you injured?  _ Raziel leaned in to inspect his well-being.

“A few bruises, but nothing big,” Mayuta shrugged, “I’m alright!”

_ Good,  _ Raziel’s eyes flicked around until the caught the sight of chaos,  _ Climb back in. We need to get back to the team, see where everyone is. _

“Okie dokie!” Mayuta climbed back into the wheels, and Raziel took off.

They floated around box after box, their destination being back outside, in the great chaos that was Satan’s existence. It was almost amusing, really, to be in a situation like this, but it was more terrifying than entertaining. Still, Raziel wanted to do all they could to help.

“What are these?” Mayuta probably meant the boxes.

_ They are pieces of time,  _ Raziel explained,  _ They are how Angels change the fate of mortals. _

There was a pause. Raziel could only imagine Mayuta glancing at every box, trying to get a glimpse of each moment they held. He was probably curious, intrigued, especially since these boxes were a piece of the world his love grew up in.

Why not explain?

_ You see, when an Angel wants to cause a coincidence or a small change, they reach into the threads that line each box. Then, through manipulating said strings, they are able to change time without having to travel to Earth. _

“Wow,” Mayuta breathed, “Makes divine intervention feel less... Special.”

Raziel chuckled,  _ Well, that’s because that isn’t divine intervention. An intervention implies action, implies being present in the moment, and that is exactly what divine intervention is. Angels move in and make their presences known when they deliver divine intervention. What I just explained is simply fulfilling to will of the Lord. _

Mayuta’s mind wandered as he spoke, “So, like, if he wants somethin changed, you can just change it from here?”

_ Yes. _

“Can Angels just... Change things if they want?”

Raziel would have smiled. Mayuta was connecting the dots.

_ They’re not supposed to, but they can if they want. _

There was another pause. Raziel waited for that lightbulb moment, the moment Mayuta realized that this was how Michael admitted his feelings. Going against God and Heaven, Michael used these boxes to admit his love. Raziel knew this had to be impacting Mayuta hard, really hitting his heart strong, so they waited patiently.

And finally, Mayuta spoke: “That’s cool!”

Raziel would have hit their head on a desk if they could. Mayuta hadn’t made a  _ single  _ connection; he really was perfect for Michael.

_ Do you remember Michael texting you after he had been kidnapped? _

“Yeah!”

Yet another pause. Raziel figured they have to wait for an eternity for Mayuta to connect the dots for himself, so they decided to connect the dots form him.

_ This is where he did it. _

Mayuta needed time to think for the fourth time this venture. In that time, Raziel found the edge of Heaven, but waited for Mayuta. If they jumped down now, Mayuta wouldn’t shut up, and thus become a distraction as Raziel tried to navigate a war zone.

“MIKE DID THAT FOR ME!” Mayuta gasped, “He- he went against God and stuff! Just to say he loved me!”

Now he got it.

_ Yes. _

“Fuck!” Mayuta’s tearful voice was shocking, “Aw, baby. My sweetheart. Where do you think he is?”

_ No doubt up here, in the First Sphere. _

”Do you think we could find him?”

Oh no.

_ No, we must get back to your team,  _ Raziel commanded,  _ You cannot go off on your own. _

“But you’re with me!” Mayuta argued.

_ That is a terrible rebuttal,  _ Raziel remarked,  _ I am weak in terms of fighting power. I could not protect you against any of the Angels your friends are killing. _

“I’ll jump off right now.”

_ THAT IS THE DUMBEST MISTAKE YOU COULD EVER MAKE. _

“If Michael’s up here, he could need me!”

_ That doesn’t MATTER, because if you DIE, it doesn’t matter WHERE MICHAEL IS. _

“I’m jumpin off.”

Raziel morphed into their humanoid form, grabbing Mayuta’s shoulder before he could leave. They almost stepped on their long dress as they turned to face him, their six white headwings fluttering as the individual eyes opened up on their edges.

_ Michael will have the best chance of being rescued and our victory will be at its proudest if you and I return to the team! Your stubborn idiocy will only get you killed, and not only will that make your friends upset, but it could ruin this entire mission. _

Mayuta blinked in shock.

_ Do you understand me? _

“Yes, sir- ma’am- commander! Yes, commander.”

_ Good,  _ Raziel released his shoulder.

“Do you have eyes  _ everywhere?” _

Indeed, Raziel’s pearl-colored body was coated in eyes that burned with white flames. However, most of said eyes were hidden by a long, white sleeveless dress with bronze shoulder plates that held the dress up above their collar bone.

Of course, Raziel knew what “everywhere” really meant.

_ Do you mean on my dick?  _ Raizel asked.

Mayuta giggled, “Yeah!”

_ Yes,  _ Raziel confirmed.

“Fuckin, what?” Mayuta laughed, “How do you function?”

Raziel snorted,  _ You really are perfect for Michael. _

“Too bad I have to kill him!”

In one swift move, Raziel wrapped an arm around Mayuta, sliding between him and the voice that talked down to them. Raziel then glared at the voice’s origin, their headwings going stiff with tension.

Standing only a few feet away was none other than Raphael. She smiled sweetly at them, her hands folded neatly in front of her, as if ready to go to church. Her blue skin sparkled in God’s light, and her white hair was practically shining as it reflected Heaven’s glow.

“You can’t fight me Raziel,” Raphael shook her head, both her flaming eyes and the two fish eyes that sat under them all closing, “You’re too weak; it’s not your purpose!”

_ I make my purpose, as anyone who has half a brain does,  _ Raziel spat,  _ And if I have to figure out how to kick your ass, I will. _

Raphael’s long, seafoam green headwings fluttered, “Big talk from someone I could take out by poking in the eye!”

Raziel honestly had no idea how they would be able to stand up to Raphael. Raziel’s power came in knowledge, time; not any sort of combat. There was no way they could take someone on like Raphael, commander of the oceans and the Virtue of water. She had been known to spar with both Satan and Michael back in the day, and the fact she is still alive and well is proof of her capabilities! There had to be another way!

“Raziel, you know I don’t want to hurt you!” Raphael gave a sad smile, “Even if I have to fight you, I would never physically harm you. You’re my sibling, guided by God’s light just as I am! So stop this foolishness and move.”

And that’s when an idea came to Raziel’s mind. It would be risky, but worth it.

_ You’re right,  _ Raziel moved an arm back to touch Mayuta,  _ I can’t fight you. And you don’t want to hurt me. _

“Never!” Raphael clasped her hands in front of her face, giving a sweet smile.

_ So, uh, let’s just do neither. _

“Agreed!” she chirped.

_ Goodbye. _

Raphael faltered, “Wha-”

And with that, Raziel locked an arm around Mayuta as they both leapt off the edge of the First Sphere, back into the second. Would they land on something? Would they crash? Would they even find someone if they somehow survived the fall? For once, Raziel had no idea, and it felt absolutely  _ awful. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If YOU wanna support the attack, leave a comment and a kudos, or drop by [my blog,](https://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) where I'm definitely gonna be doodling Gabriel today. Also do one of those things if you support dragon!Satan, because I know one of my friends is screaming at his inclusion ;)  
> AND! If you wanna see what the Angels featured in this chapter look like, here's [Gabriel,](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/174619121944/slams-this-into-the-devilman-tag-and-heres-ya%22) here's Raziel, and here's [Raphael!](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/175760214344/and-here-she-is-the-archangel-thats-been-heavily)  
> Anyway, I'll see you guys next week to continue the attack on God! SEE YA THEN~


	29. We're Gonna Fight God, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farther up into Heaven Team Satan goes, but will they be able to keep everyone with them?

_ Goodbye. _

Raphael’s heart sped up, “Wha-”

And Raziel jumped. They just locked their arm around the kid and jumped off the First Sphere. Whether the kid would be alright or not was not of Raphael’s concern, no - it was Raziel. Raziel was a thin sheet of glass in their humanoid form, ready to break at any moment, and Raphael would  _ never  _ let that happen.

Raphael’s seafoam-colored wings flared, pushing her forward towards the edge of the First Sphere as she drove after her sibling and their unfortunate partner. The human - Mayuta, his name was - gazed back at her with immense fear, and she almost felt the need to tell him “Fear not,” as was custom. But he had a lot to fear. He had so much to fear.

Raziel was nearing the ground, but Raphael was close behind, her wings folding behind her as she fell like a led weight. She reached out her hand, trying desperately to grab Raziel before they hit the ground, but they were many feet out of reach. If Raziel got hurt, no matter how much pain the suffered, Raphael would beat herself. She would beat herself stupid. There was no reason for her siblings to ever get hurt, especially at her cost. It was the opposite of her purpose, the opposite of what she would want for them, no matter how dumb they were acting, and Raziel was acting very stupid.

“RA-ZI-EL!” Raphael reached stretched her hand out just a bit more, hoping to take it.

_ Psyche. _

Raphael’s eyes narrowed.

And with that, Raziel transformed right before they hit the ground. Their wheeled form allowed them to avoid certain doom as the floated above the surface and raced away, Mayuta clinging to one of their wheels for dear life. That selfish little Ophanim. That rude, selfish little Ophanim! They just made Raphael worry, and for no reason! They scared her!

Nostrils flaring, Raphael raced after, her teeth baring as she charged. She still wouldn’t hurt Raziel - no, never - but what she would do to Mayuta would make Raziel wish she had.

Raziel skittered across the top areas of the Second Sphere as Raphael continued her pursuit. These areas were quite different from the rest of Heaven as, while most of the lands of Heaven had no need to be connected, or even to have structures, these particular areas had glimmering roads that stretched across Heaven. These “roads” served as the barriers between Spheres, with their shimmering glow holding a power of rank. Of course, Archangels could travel through all of them, as they were a rank that traversed between all others, but the rest of Heaven was constricted by them.

Well, except for stupid Team Satan, apparently, but we digress.

It was Leviathan’s job to oversee these barriers with their partner, Behemoth, but it seemed both of them were missing-in-action, which made sense. Stupid Team Satan was here, after all, and they had to be dealt with, and what better way to eliminate them than with the strongest forces of the hierarchy? Raphael thought it was fitting; an excellent choice by her father, but she hadn’t seen Behemoth yet. She had only seen Leviathan.

Raziel hopped onto another road, moving farther down into the Second Sphere, and Raphael followed with vigor. She wanted to throw a wave, even drown Mayuta right then and there, but there was no way to do that without hurting Raziel! Darnit! She tried to cheer herself on, find something to stop them, and that’s when it came to her.

Flicking her arm back, water materialized and moved around her arm, forming a massive hand of liquid. She then swung it forward, grabbing the wheel with little effort and pulling it back. As she did so, however, Mayuta jumped off sprinted down the path as fast as his little human legs could carry him.

“HEY!” 

Raphael gently sat down Raziel before charging after him, but she was stopped as Raziel reformed their hands to grab her leg.

_ NO!  _ Raziel glared,  _ I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM! _

“HE HAS TO DIE!” Raphael snapped, her rows of sharp teeth glinting as she glared, “And how DARE YOU go against father’s wishes! What is WRONG WITH YOU?!”

_ There are some things wrong with me!  _ Raziel’s brow furrowed,  _ But there is a lot more wrong with you. _

“WHAT?!”

_ Psyche. _

Raphael blinked.

A massive weight slammed into Raphael’s side sending her flying through the air. A sharp pain shot through her arm, but it healed almost instantly, her white threads working beneath her skin. She then regained her balance, glaring back to whatever hit her.

It was a box. One of the time boxes had been thrown at her, and now Raziel was gone!

“RAZIEL!” she shrieked, flying back to the last place she had seen them.

She quickly glanced around, trying to find Raziel and the little welp Mayuta, and she quickly saw them again, far below her. They flew across a lower part of the Second Sphere, and by the way Mayuta’s head was moving, he was obviously searching for something. Searching for assistance, no doubt,

Raphael once again dropped down, her wings folding in, and she fell past an enraged Leviathan. Judging by the ichor that dripped from her lips, Leviathan was so far successful in her endeavors, and as Raphael watched her go, she only wished the best for her divine sister. Raphael then turned her attention back on the ground, spotting her targets yet again.

With one flick of her wrists, a massive current of water formed beneath Raphael, moving towards Raziel and Mayuta. Her feet made contact with it, and almost instantly, she was speeding along the surface, surfing towards her targets. Lesser Angels were probably being caught up in the currents, but they would survive. It was just water, after all.

She soon flew over top of Raziel and Mayuta, landing right in their path before lashing out with another liquid hand. It reached for Mayuta, moving between Raziel’s wheels in order to do so, but Raziel quickly turned, their wheel cutting through the arm. This happened numerous times, with Raziel essentially doing a little shimmy to keep Mayuta alive, but each hand got closer and closer to grabbing the boy.

_ LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU NUT!  _ Raziel snapped.

Maybe this wouldn’t hurt Raziel. Hopefully. It probably wouldn’t, it wasn’t too big, but it would help.

Raphael brought her arms back before throwing them up, and a large rush of water pushed all three of them into the air. As she flew up, Raphael’s wings caught her in midair, and she threw one more liquid hand and Mayuta.

This time it hit. She got him, and a grin spread across her face as she pulled him back.

_ NO!  _ Raziel - who wasn’t hurt! - grabbed Mayuta’s leg before being pulled towards Raphael.

“LET HIM GO!” Raphael shook the arm, flinging both Mayuta and Raziel every which way, “STOP RESISTING, RAZZIE!”

_ STOP BEING DUMB, RAPH. _

She almost slammed them into the ground, her anger flaring, but she was able to resist the urge in order to keep Raziel well. Another liquid hand formed as it pulled Raziel away.

She set Raziel on the ground, “This isn’t your place, Raziel.”

_ PUT HIM DOWN!  _ Raziel screeched, landlocked by their lack of wings.

Raphael glared to Mayuta as water began to seep into his mouth. He started to cough as she sighed in relief.

But, once again, something bowled into her. This time, it wasn’t as heavy or large, but it was biological. The hardened skin of it knocked the wind out of her, but she quickly retaliated, a rush of water flowing past her as it pushed the being away. However, this hit caused her to lose sight of Mayuta, and she started glancing around, trying to find him.

But a new voice challenged her, “Hey, beautiful! Let’s see if you can pack a punch!”

She glared over to the voice.

A tall Devilman, coated in black armored skin, gazed down his nose with a smirk. Eyes that were lining his body seemed to close and disappear, revealing a muscular, fit form that followed the tracings of his armor perfectly. Somewhere from between the two armor-coated horns on his head was a set of dreadlocks, all pulled back into one ponytail that puffed out from his head. He seemed cocky, sure of himself. As if he was fit to be Raphael’s opponent in this situation.

A pathetic human if she had ever seen one.

Rubble from Leviathan’s wrath flew around them as the Devilman spoke, “Although you do seem a bit tiny for the job!”

She snarled, “I’ll bite your dick off and spit it into the mouth of Leviathan.”

A typical reaction followed; his entire demeanor collapsed.

“Uh,” he mumbled.

“You dare to challenge me?” she scoffed, “God told us to look upon your kind with grace and love, and yet you turn? And you expect me to just bow to you for it?!”

“This is, uh, this is not what I-”

Raphael stomped her foot, “YOU ARE TREADING IN THE REALM OF THE LORD.”

The Devilman glanced off to the side, as if someone had coaxed him into doing this, but it did not matter who told him to intervene. He was a Devilman, and he deserved to die for being here. More rubble continued to fall as Leviathan’s tail passed over them.

“And I SHALL ELIMINATE YOU!” Raphael screeched.

Raziel was no longer in the way.

Two more massive currents of water flew past either side of Raphael, and they slammed into her opponent.

“GABI!” Mayuta screamed.

That must be the Devilman’s name.

Suddenly, Raphael noticed another figure on her right. Fire. Black.  _ Another Devilman. _

One of the currents broke off, splashing into the second opponent. Raphael didn’t even get a glimpse of them before they were gone, and she jumped on one of the two currents, surfing towards the one called Gabi. As she arrived at the end, she found nothing, but her senses were high as she heard feet running up to her.

She rolled her two small fish eyes, “Please.”

She swiveled under his hand while swiping her foot under him. Then, in one swift strike, she crashed a wave into him, sending him flying up.

“You are NOTHING WITHOUT THE LORD!” she stomped, and another wave sent him crashing back into the Earth, “PATHETIC!”

His body slammed against the ground, and he groaned in pain.

“Damn, bitch,” he glared over, “You have no idea.”

Raphael twisted her hands around as two currents met against Gabi at the same time. They caught him in their force, strong enough to hold him, and she waited to watch him drown. But no!

Gabi began to swim.

His Devilman strength wasn’t enough on its own to give him a way out, so he must have prior swimming experience. He burst out of the front of the currents, landing on the ground before charging at Raphael.

“LET ME SHOW YOU PATHETIC!”

And fists began to fly. To be fair, Raphael had never been great at hand-to-hand combat, so she suffered a few strong blows before she got her bearings. This boy had a good hit, a strong arm, and her face bruised at the punches; however, she healed almost immediately afterwards. And she knew she could win. As long as she knew where to hit, and what force she needed to hit with, strength wasn’t even that important, and this applied to any living creature. After dodging a few of Gabi’s hits, Raphael analyzed his anatomy, and went for his jaw first. The crack that came from her hit was not only satisfying, but a sign she was right, even if it left her knuckles aching. She then dodged a few more swipes before throwing a punch into his stomach, but he blocked it, pushing her back before driving his hand straight into her nose. She felt her bones crack under his fist, but even as his hand moved back she was already healing. Another punch flew towards her face, but she ducked under it, shoving her shoulder into his stomach, and a loud “OOF!” came with the hit. She tried to knee his crotch - his most vulnerable place - but his hands got a hold of her leg first. She couldn’t help but squeak in surprise.

He then pulled on her leg, and she felt the skin of her thigh begin to tear. In a moment of panic, she threw a heavy wave into the both, but his grip stayed strong as they were thrown to the ground.

“GET OFF!” she kicked his face.

He grabbed her other leg. Raphael’s fingers dug into the ground as she tried to pull herself away, but he only pulled her back, her legs stretching as he tugged.

“FUCK OFF!” he kept pulling and pulling, and Raphael squeaked in pain.

“YOU PERVERTED MONSTER, LET GO OF ME!”

And suddenly, Gabi stopped. Raphael had expected him to fear her power and God’s might, but she didn’t expect him to actually stop. She turned in slight confusion, and found his grip and loosened on her legs. In one motion, she pulled her legs out and pushed herself up from the ground, skittering back to make distance between them.

But she had to ask, “Why did you stop?”

Gabi shook his head before glancing up, his eyes refusing to meet hers, “Uh. No reason.”

“Why?” she repeated.

He sighed before looking at the ground, “No rea-”

“I will find out no matter what you say, human, so answer me befo-”

“I looked up your skirt.”

There was a pause. An empty, long pause as Raphael’s face heated up. Never before had she felt her face turn so pink, her cheeks so warm, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

“WHY?!”

“IT WAS RIGHT THERE, I’M A DEMON, IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN!” Gabi gesticulated as if he was talking to the ground, “And IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME FOR IT, I don't blame you.”

“DISGUSTING!” Raphael shrieked, her wings covering her face.

The Devilman curled down in front of her, “You can kill me, it’s fine.”

“HOW UNDIGNIFIED! HOW PERVERSE! LOOKING UP THERE!” Raphael snapped.

“I have a permanent place in Hell now.”

“YOU SURE DO, LOOKING UP AN ANGEL’S SKIRT.”

“GABI!”

Raphael glared at the new voice as it approached. It was another Devilman, running on all-fours towards her, and she threw a giant wave at it without even moving. However, the Devilman  _ phased through the attack  _ and charged at her, full speed.

He wasn’t anything like his companion; he was thin, nimble, and much taller. Light blue skin reflected the water as it flew around him, and his glowing white eyes were narrowed at Raphael. She gazed at him, trying to find his weakness, and she found it almost instantly. He phased through her attack. He was made of water. She grinned, throwing another wave in his direction.

“Listen, I just told you that you could kill me,” Gabi growled, “But if you touch my homeboy, bitch, you’re gonna have a lot to deal with.”

“His homeboy” passed through the wave, but as he did so, all the other water disappeared. Raphael had to really concentrate, to lock on to this Devilman, but she had a feeling she could do this. And she was right. As he came out of his Devilman form, she gained full control of his body.

“Yes!” she whispered.

“I told you not to TOUCH MY HOMEBOY!”

Gabi’s arms locked around Raphael’s neck, attempting to choke her as his claws sank into her skin. Her neck tried to heal around his fingers, but alas, as long as they were there, she couldn’t heal. Her ichor began to drip out over his hands and on to her chest, but she wouldn’t let go of “his homeboy.”

_ I can kill two birds with one stone!  _ Raphael chirped in both of their heads.

“HELP!” screaming was the other Devilman could do, “GABI, GABI!”

“WAMU!”

The boy - who apparently was named Wamu - then charged at them, ready to swing his claws at Gabi’s throat. After all, the black Devilman was much taller than Raphael, and thus a large target. The first swipe was successfully dodged as Gabi pulled himself and Raphael back, but the second knicked both his face and her head. Gabi kept having to dodge while holding Raphael in his grasp, but because of her healing powers, Raphael was losing no energy from the ichor leaving her body.

_ I don’t have all day,  _ the only thing she had lost was her throat, which she needed to speak aloud.

But then, a sword stabbed into Raphael’s ribs. She could pinpoint exactly which veins and bones it had hit, and her body immediately began repairing itself as the blade left her body. She kept control of Wamu as her eyes glared over to her new opponent.

She saw a girl, just as small as her, stumbling away with a harsh glare. A girl with a flaming sword, yet she was no Angel. Her body was completely black, but nude, save for the fire that curled around her. Her long, auburn hair flowed from the fire’s heat that tickled at its edges, yet she did not burn.

“Hold her still, Gabi,” the girl said.

“You got it,” Gabi agreed.

_ NO! _

Raphael let out a gargled scream as a second eyelid formed over her eyes, protecting them. If she was going to have to go against three Devilmen, then she needed the big guns.

As she knocked her head back, a strike of electricity bolted through her body, and Gabi yelped as he jumped back. His jump back allowed Raphael to break free, her skin repairing as she shook her head. Poisonous spines sprung out from her back, each striped with white and black, and as her webbed fingers pointed, a consistent line of electricity began running up and down her body. Even if the Devilmen wanted to run away, a large wall of water began to swirl around them, and Raphael flicked her hands towards them, charging them with electricity.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Gabi’s reaction was appropriate, “YOU’RE A WATER PERSON, HOW ARE YOU-”

_ Electric eels,  _ Raphael smirked,  _ There’s a lot of them, you know? _

The light of hope dropped from Gabi’s eyes. Raphael coughed up some leftover ichor, and she had to wipe it from her mouth before her smirk grew.

She could finally speak aloud once more, “Let’s see how fast all of you can move.”

She then flicked out her arms as bolts of electricity began bouncing between the walls of water and her. Immediately scrambling to not get electrocuted, the Devilmen sprung around her, each of them keeping an eye on her as the moved. Raphael saw those eyes, and she giggled at them. Even if they did get close, one touch would send a bolt of electricity so strong that it could kill them. Well, maybe not Gabi, as he only squealed at the last shock, but the other two for sure.

However, as she watched them run about, a new voice entered her head.

_ RAPHAEL! _

And she tried not to tear up at hearing it,  _ Gabriel! How are you doing, sweetheart?! _

A line of flames barely sliced by Raphael’s head. She glanced up at the Devilman lady, and she glared back as she readied another slash.

_ The ichor, it’s coming out of my mouth! It hurts! I keep choking when I try to talk! _

Raphael’s brow furrowed as Gabi attempted to swipe her feet out from under her,  _ Honey, just talk through your mind. Don’t stress yourself by trying to talk through your mouth. _

_ IT HURTS, RAPH! IT HURTS SO BAD! IT FEELS LIKE THERE ARE HANDS PULLING AT MY INSIDES! I HAVE TO SCREAM! _

Raphael tried desperately not to tear up,  _ It’s gonna be okay, sweetie. Once I kill these humans, I’ll come fix you up the best I can, okay? It may take some work, but you’ll be one hundred percent. _

_ IT HURTS SO BAD!  _ he sounded like he was sobbing.

His delirium made Raphael shake her head,  _ Just, just remain calm okay? I’ll be with you soon. _

_ I’ll, I’ll try,  _ Gabriel mumbled.

_ You’re strong, I believe in you. _

There was silence, but then,  _ Okay. _

Raphael had to get to Gabriel as quick as possible, which meant she had to accomplish the one thing she set out to do: to kill that Mayuta boy. She had to kill him before he got to Michael, before he got up to the First Sphere of Heaven, or otherwise he’d be in the way. She had to move, but that’s when something caught her attention.

The girl and Wamu had rushed over to Gabi, and were holding on to him as they ran through the electricity. So it was true; Gabi’s armor took most of the shock.

But would it take this?

Raphael flipped her head back once again, letting out a scream as a giant bolt of electricity burst from her body. It smacked back and forth against the wall of water, the cracklings making Raphael’s ears bleed from sheer volume. She couldn’t even keep her eyes open, as the light flashed so fast that it irritated her vision. But this would surely fry all three of them to a crisp.

And as it ended, Raphael’s arms fell back to her sides. The electricity fizzled. The water fell. Her spines were still out, and she was still ready to fight, if need be, but she probably wouldn’t-

“HOLY SHIT!”

“YEAAAAAAH GABI!”

“WOOOO!”

Raphael gazed over in horror.

Gabi stood, or more stumbled before her, holding a sword that didn’t belong to him. Indeed, between his armor and that weapon, he had taken the entire charge, and although he looked disoriented, it was a matter of moments before he would be okay again. Wamu and the girl ran in front of Gabi, protecting him as they glared to Raphael.

Raphael’s horror began to turn into rage, but said rage was put on pause when she saw a certain figure in the distance. A certain boy.

Mayuta.

Raphael’s wings opened back up and pushed her towards her target. He was alone. He was finally alone. The electricity sparked through her hands as all she saw was red. His blood would soon be on her hands, the boy that made Michael cry. The boy that made Michael suffer. The boy that made Michael think torturing himself on Earth was better, the one that had manipulated him and hurt him.

She would get vengeance for her poor brother.

The Devilmen were hot on her tail; she could feel the heat from the girl’s sword at her toes, but she wouldn’t turn. She wouldn’t give up. Gabriel needed her. Michael needed her. Her family needed her. She pulled her hand back, the electricity firing off her finger tips, and swiped at Mayuta. He jumped back from her, her swipe barely missing, but her other hand hooked and took hold of what was in front of her.

The massive blast of electricity lit up the area. The crackling was once again loud, filling everyone’s ears with pain, and Raphael had to close her eyes, but it was worth it. Yes, it was worth it! She could feel his life leaving her hands, the life she had so desperately wanted to take. The one human she could bring herself to look down upon, the one soul that had hurt Michael. It felt so good that the electricity bolted through her body again, sending an even more powerful shockwave into her hand. Yes, this was it! This was the declaration against humanity’s rejection of God; they would not belittle his power! This! Was! IT!

Eventually, the electricity died down, and Raphael’s feet met the ground as she stumbled back. Her eyes were still shut tight as a wide, malicious grin spread across her lips, but she opened them to see the blood on her hands.

The only problem was, there was no blood on her hands. It was ichor. She gazed in confusion, blinking as her vision stabilized, and she gazed up to see what she had hurt. 

Her heart dropped. Her knees became weak as tears rushed into all six of her eyes.

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” she screeched, bringing her ichor-covered hands up to either side of her head, “NOO! NO! NO! NOOOOO!”

Standing before her, charred to black, was her sibling. Her silly, silly sibling: Raziel. The feathers on their wings were gone, as was most of their skin. Fire leaked out from their burnt flesh, spilling around them as they stepped forward, their stance wavering.

_ Raph... Raph....  _ their inner voice sounded weak, gargling without a throat.

“No! NO! NO!” Raphael ran over, catching her sibling in a tight embrace as her spines disappeared from her back, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry!”

Raziel’s knees buckled, and Raphael gently guided them down so that they could both sit on the ground.

“Razzie!” Raphael sobbed, her hands beginning to trace Raziel’s wounds in an attempt to fix them, “I’m, I’m so- I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry! Razzie!”

She was trying hastily to put Raziel back together, her fingers skirting this way and that, but it was of no use. The lower ranks, anyone that had no proper personality, was easy to fix. Raphael could fix any Cherubim, Power, or Principality at a moment’s notice. But Raziel? Raphael’s threads moved around Raziel’s skin, attempting to grow it and stitch it back together but there was no luck. There was no way. Raziel’s body was pulled by time, not by place, and time was trying to pull their burning body apart.

“I’m sorry!” Raphael was already blubbering, feeling her legs shake under her, “I’m so, so sorry, Raziel! Raziel, I’m sorry! You shouldn’t, you shouldn’t have, I’m, I’m-”

Raphael looked up to the closest Devilman to her; Gabi, “HELP!”

Gabi jumped at the scream, and gazed at her as if she was a completely different person.

“HELP!” Raphael glanced around at the Devilmen, “It is your WISH to save those that fight for you, RIGHT?! THEN HELP ME!”

She cradled Raziel close, the tears spilling from her eyes. No one moved around her, gazing on in shock.

“PLEASE!” Raphael sobbed, “I CAN’T LET RAZZIE DIE, PLEASE!”

It was then that she received quite the surprise. Out of everyone in the area, it was the girl that ran forward first, Mayuta right behind her.

_ How can we help?! _ she demanded,  _ How?! _

Gabi then spoke, “Hey, uh, what the fuck are you two do-”

“We’re HELPING our FRIEND, Gabi!” Mayuta snapped before looking back to Raphael, “How can we help?!”

They were both so ready, the passion burning in their expression. The determination they had was so powerful that Raphael just stared at them, shocked to see it in two mortals, of all things.

“Well,” she snapped out of it, tears still streaming down her face.

Raphael gazed over the dying Raziel once more. The poor Archangel’s body was beginning to lose its glow, the white sparkles that typically surrounded them fading. Their eyes were still open, the white flames burning inside them, but said flames were dimming with each passing moment. Raphael’s mind flipped around, trying to find something, anything that could help. There were two million ways  _ she  _ could try and heal Raziel, but as long as time held Raziel’s body in different places, there was no healing she could do.

But there was one way to help. It was crazy, but it could work.

“Yes, there, there is a way to help Razzie,” Raphael mumbled.

“What is it?!” Mayuta demanded.

“It’s, it’s risky,” she gazed up to Mayuta and his female companion, “I’ve never done it before, it’s frowned upon up here, but we have to try it. It’s the only way.”

“Tell us what it is!” the girl exclaimed.

The ground then shook under them, and Raphael clinged harder to her sibling.

“Oh, NOW WHAT?!” Gabi snapped at the sky in general.

And for once, Raphael agreed with him,

-

Yet another massive creature, Behemoth was also a protector of Heaven; a divine beast, created by God himself, just to show God’s awesome power. His bones were made of iron; strong and unbreakable under tough, red fuzzy skin. He was so large that a single strand of his hair was the size of an archangel. His hooves glimmered with the grace of judgement and force, symbolizing God’s foot in all and everything. Atop his head were two giant, golden horns, glimmering in the lights of Heaven as Leviathan’s scales did, and the golden ring in his nose did much the same. To most, he would seem to be a large divine oxen, and that’s exactly what he was. Leviathan’s partner, the protector of the Spheres, and a massive ox.

And he, too, was chasing Satan through Heaven, just from the ground.

_ Behemoth AND Leviathan?  _ Satan screeched, his mind spinning.

Satan wasn’t sure when the ox has emerged into the battle, but he definitely knew he was there now, as the ox roared up at the multi-headed dragon Satan had become. Leviathan, meanwhile, was continuing their pursuit in the air, snapping at Satan’s legs every chance she got. Fortunately, there was a sign of wear, as the buildings that Satan had crashed Leviathan into had caused her to slow down, but not enough to plan an attack. He really couldn’t think of anything to defeat them!

_ Hey, uh, boss?  _ and Gabi had the tone of someone that was about to make Satan’s day worse,  _ Raziel is, uh, injured. _

_ How bad?  _ Satan asked.

_ Uh, they’re... Burned. Burned to a crisp. _

_ Burned?!  _ Satan blinked,  _ Isn’t Uriel, like, on our side? DOES URIEL LIKE US? _

_ IT WASN’T URIEL!  _ Gabi said,  _ It was a blue girl. _

Blue girl, blue girl... Ah!

_ Raphael. Right,  _ Satan nodded,  _ Is Raizel... Dead? _

_ No, which, uh, I probably should’ve led with,,  _ Gabi said,  _ Raphael says she has a way to save them, but she’s telling it to Mayuta and Miki right now. Can’t hear her over Wamu panting on my shoulder. _

_ Fuck off, I’m traumatized. Bitch possessed me- _

_ ANYWAY!  _ Gabi interrupted,  _ How’s it goin, boss? _

And that’s when an odd thought occurred to Satan. A thought that sounded crazy, even  _ stupid,  _ but it could provide a strategy for defeating these two divine beasts.

_ I have a question! _

_ Shoot,  _ Gabi replied.

_ How do you defeat a completely armored creature?  _ Satan asked.

Satan’s tactics hadn’t worked fast enough, and since they were all logical, there was only one other influence that could help him figure out what to do: video games. And who knew how to fight giant digital monsters better than part of his very own team?!

_ Wear down the armor,  _ Babo said it as if it were obvious.

_ I’m trying that! It’s not working fast enough!  _ Satan’s brow furrowed,  _ I need another strategy! _

_ What about it’s eyes?  _ Wamu asked,  _ Are they protected? _

_ Yes, _ Satan frowned.

_ Damnit. _

_ Does it have a marking on its head?  _ Gabi asked.

_ No?  _ Satan found that question the strangest.

_ Well, uh, in most games, they have a spot, like, on their head, and it’s their weak point, and- _

_ Shut up, Gabi. _

_ YOU SHUT UP, WAM- _

_ Can you shoot a beam into its mouth?  _ Babo asked, disregarding his friends

... What?.

_ Huh?  _ Satan replied.

_ If a creature is completely armored, the only weak point is its insides,  _ Babo explained,  _ So if you want to damage it, you have to wait for its mouth to open and fire. _

Satan blinked again, processing Babo’s words. Of course, of course! Satan felt so stupid, of course that was how to defeat Leviathan!

_ I think that’ll work!  _ Satan chirped,  _ THANK YOU! _

_ You got it, boss. _

_ Now,  _ Satan dodged a fireball thrown from Behemoth’s mouth,  _ How do I defeat a giant ox? _

_ Uhh,  _ all the boys said at the same. Satan could even hear Hie.

_ Give us some time on that one,  _ Hie replied,  _ Anyway, always focus on one boss at a time. Defeat the armored one, then we’ll worry about the ox. _

_ Got it. _

Satan spiraled farther up, towards the First Sphere and away from Behemoth. Fortunately, God didn’t give Behemoth wings, as the ox was so large, and that made it easier for Satan to focus on Leviathan. He spun Leviathan around a few buildings before he flipped, turning to face his opponent. Leviathan opened her mouth, ready to snap at Satan. He fired.

She swerved, barely missing the hit. That was the first attack she had moved to the dodge. This could work. Satan’s seven heads then began a firing barrage, with beams flying this way and that at Leviathan. She kept moving with ease, her massive armor taking the hits rather than her mouth, so she wasn’t going to give in that easy.

She flipped her tail, and it flew straight at Satan. Fortunately, the end of Leviathan’s tail was thin enough Satan could actually get a grip on it with one of his jaws, finally giving him a grip on her body. The rest of his heads continued to fire, and her dodges were less impressive, seeing as her movement was impaired. Her armor still gleamed, though, catching every hit. This wouldn’t work. Satan needed another strategy.

_ Guys,  _ Satan asked again,  _ I need to injure to ox. I need a strat. _

Leviathan and Behemoth were partners. Not in the human way; but in a two parts of a whole way. If Satan could injure Behemoth, get the ox to groan in pain, Leviathan would lose her shit, and Satan could get the perfect shot into her mouth.

_ Uh, ox, ox,  _ Babo mumbled,  _ Does he have a marking on his head? _

_ You already asked that,  _ Satan replied.

_ We asked it about the other beast, not the ox guy. _

Satan released Leviathan and flew back towards the ground. He scanned the bottom of the Second Sphere, searching for Behemoth, but it only took a second to locate him.

_ No. _

_ What about armor? _

_ No. _

_ Then why not just hit him? _

_ His skin is crafted by God,  _ Satan rolled his eyes,  _ It’ll just heal itself instantly. _

And that’s when Satan saw the giant nose ring. No, no, new plan. The nose ring in Behemoth’s mouth was a sign of ownership by God; it demonstrated that he belonged to their hierarchy. Now if Satan took out that ring?

_ Hey, who wants to watch a wild ox go on a rampage? _

_ What?!  _ Gabi sounded extremely concerned.

Satan dove down towards Behemoth. Fire balls flew past him as he went, but he swerved out of their way with ease. Behind him, Leviathan roared angrily, obviously frustrated that Satan was even going for Behemoth. This was great. This was spectacular. This was perfect!

Behemoth took two steps back, but they weren’t fast enough. Satan bit into the creature’s nose with his center head, taking the ring with the rest of his muzzle. At first, Behemoth growled in pain, his body shaking as his nose repaired itself, but then the creature blinked. It started swaying its head back and forth, as if searching for the ring it was supposed to wear, and when it found none, it gazed up to Satan.

_ Go nuts,  _ Satan turned to see Leviathan heading straight towards him.

An ungodly roar erupted from Behemoth, and soon, the sounds of screaming Angels echoed through Heaven. It was like music to Satan’s ears, to hear them dying around him, especially since he caused it. He caused all of this chaos, this disorder. This overthrowing of a hierarchy, and never before had it felt so good. Defeating humanity was a bore compared to this!

Satan grinned at Leviathan. Perhaps he could rile her up to open her mouth.

_ COME AT ME, BITCH!  _ Satan laughed,  _ YOU HAVE NO POWER AGAINST ME! _

But instead of riling, Leviathan stopped. She stopped, midair, her massive wings flapping as she gazed at Satan blankly.

_... Hello?  _ Satan asked.

Her wings then gave one flap, pushing her up towards the First Sphere. Now, while a retreat could typically be seen as a source of victory, Satan only felt heightened panic as he watched her go.

_ WHERE ARE YOU GOING?  _ Satan raced after her,  _ I’M NOT DONE WITH YOU. _

She seemed completely ignorant to his cries as she moved through the barriers to the next Sphere. There was obviously a destination in mind here, but Satan had no idea what it was. He just kept following her.

_ BABE?  _ Akira asked,  _ WHERE ARE WE GOING? _

_ I don’t know!  _ Satan replied,  _ She’s going, somewhere. _

_ Shouldn’t we get the team first? _

Satan paused right before the barriers,  _ Right, right. Get on my back, and let’s go find everyone. _

Akira flew up, leaping on to Satan’s back like a child with a pet horse,  _ FUCK YEAH. _

Satan laughed before flying back down into the fray,  _ Everyone sound off. Where are you? _

_ RIGHT HERE!  _ Satan picked up Miko first.

_ YO!  _ He then got Wamu.

_ You’re missing me you’RE MISSING ME, I’M OVER HERE!   _ Then he got Babo.

Satan went around the bottom two Spheres of Heaven, searching for his teammates and collecting them on his back. All seemed well and good until he got down to the last three: Raziel, Mayuta, and Miki. None of them were responding to any of the team’s calls, and Satan couldn’t spot them anywhere. None of them could.

“Where are they?!” Akira yelled.

_ I don’t know!  _ Satan hated admitting it, but it was true.

Miko turned back to her human form just to scream, “MIKI!”

“MAYUTA!” Gabi screamed.

“RAZIEL! MAYUTA!” Babo yelled.

Satan had no idea where the rest of the team was. Wherever they had gone, it was probably with Raphael, since the last time he had heard from them, she was there. Since Raziel had been burned, wherever they went was probably to tend to them, but what would Raphael do once Raziel was healed? Satan’s heart raced as he considered the possibilities, considered the horrors that may have befall them if they weren’t found . However, if they DID follow Raphael, she was absolutely up in the First Sphere! So it was time to ascend.

_ Hold on! If our friends are gonna be anywhere, then it’s up! _

Satan carried the team up, up, up towards the top of the Second Sphere. Behind him, the Second Sphere was being stomped to smithereens by an enraged Behemoth. God would probably put a stop to his rampage soon, but for now, Satan was pleased that Behemoth was using his freedom wisely.

Above Satan, the glowing rings of the Spheres’ barrier shined gold upon his light blue scales, and he glared at said rings with determination. This was it. This was the highest Sphere in Heaven. Not only did it contain the Ophanim Cherubim - his old rank, the Seraphim - and possibly the rest of the Archangels, but it also included God’s palace, and God himself. It was time to fight God, time to accomplish the mission Satan had established at the beginning of his life.

But he had to find the rest of the team first.

He burst through the barriers, breaking out into the First Sphere. Unlike the Second and Third Spheres, there were no physical structures in the first besides the boxes that contained time. All the Angels up here were very in-tune with the light, and thus, any “structure” up here was made of the same glow. It was all bright, white, and blinding to those that weren’t used to it, as Satan heard his passengers groan at the very sight. Occasionally, Satan could spot an Angel moving between what was visible and what was blinding, but there was one rank that could always be seen.

The Seraphim.

Scattered around him, all staring with wide eyes, was his rank. The rank he once ruled before his fall. Each of the Seraphim had long, blonde hair, styled differently depending on taste. Each one of them had a different amount of eyes that flared with the same fire, but their wings were all the same, tipped with gold and curling around them.. They wore dresses, draperies, and cloths, each covering their bodies with minimal effort, as their radiant skin gleamed against the sun. None of the Seraphim seemed afraid of Satan’s appearance, just surprised as they stared at him curiously. They also didn’t want to attack, as none of them moved from their comfortable seats. It was wild to think that he and Michael were once like this; wide-eyed, innocent, and unassuming.

_ Where is Raphael?  _ Satan asked.

The Serpahim gazed at one another, probably asking the same question, but none of them had an answer.

_ We are sorry,  _ it wasn’t even a Seraphim that answered his question; rather, it was a Dominion that Satan knew to be Chamuel,  _ We do not know. _

It was surprising that Chamuel was even up here. As an Archangel, Satan had expected her to be in battle, but it seemed that she was posted to take care of the Seraphim instead. As a Dominion, she was weaker, just as Gabriel was, so in the end it did make sense. Her green jewel glimmered from her head as she gazed up.

_ It’s impressive you’ve gotten this far,  _ she said calmly.

Satan’s eyes narrowed,  _... Thank you? _

He could easily kill them all; their power was much weaker than his had ever been, but what was the point? If they weren’t going to attack him, why should he attack them? For now, having a break from the constant barrage of battle would bring him and his friends ease.

Satan then turned, beginning to pad through the First Sphere. In the very far distance, he could hear the rest of the Seraphim chanting “Holy! Holy! Holy!’ from the Palace of God. There didn’t seem to be many Cherubim left up here, and those that were left had specific things to guard. If Satan moved towards them, they would strike, but as long as he kept his distance they had no qualms.

“Why are none of them attacking us?” Miko asked.

_ We aren’t bugging them,  _ Satan explained,  _ So they won’t bug us. Simple as that. _

“Wouldn’t God, like, want them to bug us?” Gabi asked.

_ And leave his precious Archives open? Leave the Garden of Eden unguarded? God may be a fucked up entity, but he does have priorities, and he treasures every special place up here. He would never want us to destroy any of this. _

“Then shouldn’t we?!” Akira’s question made sense.

_ No,  _ Satan replied,  _ The Garden’s pretty. _

“Really?” Akira asked.

Satan chuckled,  _ There’s wildlife in it, creatures that survive on instinct. To intrude in the Garden would just be an asshole move, and I don’t want to kill things that aren’t our enemies. _

The team seemed to take this as a fair point, as none of them budged from Satan’s back.

However, there was one Ophanim running about, and he tan ran towards them with great speed. His his arms swung back and forth as his feet pushed against the ground, and all thirteen of his eyes were narrowed in determination.

_ NO HARD FEELINGS!  _ was the first thing the Ophanim said.

_ FUCK OFF!  _ Satan roared, his heads bowing down,  _ I should EAT YOU ALIVE RIGHT NOW. _

_ Hold on! Hold on!  _ Uriel kept his distance, but his stance was still ready to fight,  _ If, if I hadn’t been that aggressive with you, then... You wouldn’t be here! _

Satan glared.

“You kidnapped Michael, killed a bunch of people, and half of our team is missing,” said Akira, the love of Satan’s life, “So, uh, that’s not very convincing.”

Uriel held up a finger,  _ But then, if you weren’t up here, the apocalypse would be on its usual path! _

No one seemed amused.

_ OKAY LISTEN. You can BEAT ME UP LATER, but for now, Akira, you’re right! We need to find the rest of your team and get ready to fight God! Michael’s up here! ... Somewhere. _

_ And find them we shall,  _ Satan stormed past Uriel without a second thought,  _ And need you we do not. _

_ Okay, but when you find out that Raphael is hiding with your team members in the one small crevice of Heaven that I KNOW ABOUT, don’t come crying to me! _

Satan paused, glaring back to the small, fiery Archangel as the latter crossed all four of his arms.

“We should just kill him,” Babo whispered.

_ I HEARD THAT,  _ Uriel snapped,  _ AND I HELPED YOU BECOME A DEVILMAN, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK. _

Satan glanced back as Babo’s headwings pulled around his head.

_ He has a point, _ Miko snickered, turning back to her Devilman form

“Shut up.”

_ Okay,  _ Satan looked at his friends,  _ What do you guys think we should do? _

Hie was the first to respond,  _ Kill him. _

“Kill him,” Akira agreed.

_ Let him come along,  _ Miko said.

“Same,” Babo agreed.

“KILL HIM!” Gabi demanded.

_ Let him come along,  _ Wamu agreed.

There was a pause.

“THIS IS WHY WE NEED THE REST OF THE TEAM, THEY BREAK THE TIE!” Akira flailed.

Uriel tried to speak,  _ Uh, I’m right- _

The entire team yelled in unison,  _ “SHUT UP!” _

Satan’s mind began racing. Sure, Uriel could still be working against them, but with Raziel on Satan’s side, did it really matter if he was? Either they brought him along, he turned against them, and was thus killed. Or he was left here to cause trouble. If this team wanted to continue with a certain amount of comfort, bringing Uriel was probably the best option.

_ Allow me to propose something,  _ Satan’s eyes narrowed,  _ If Uriel is with us, he can’t cause trouble. If we leave alone, he could come for us later. _

Although everyone looked reluctant in some way, shape or form, they nodded.

_ Okay,  _ Satan glared back to Uriel,  _ You can come. But only if you walk beside me. No ride. _

Uriel nodded,  _ Deal. _

Satan then made his way over towards the Angelic Archives, where two Cherubim were posted. Their human faces had very serious expressions as they both sternly held their flaming swords. In order not to provoke them, Satan gave them space.

_ Have either of you seen Raphael?  _ Satan asked.

_ No,  _ they replied.

Satan nodded before carrying on.

In the not-as-far-distance, Satan could see Leviathan once more. She lay in front of the Palace of God, her head resting on her tail as her eyes remained closed. It didn’t take long for Satan to realize she must have been called up to protect the Palace; the one place Satan was truly after. 

The Palace of God was a magnificent structure, to say the least, and Satan didn’t want to destroy it simply for the fact he wanted it for himself. Long, ornate spires jutted up into the white expanse of the void, and then led down to a ginormous building, big enough to allow Leviathan, Behemoth, and Satan to fly and romp about as they wished with a lot of room to spare. The front façade was carved with the images of the Archangels, each surrounded by the rank that they hailed from. Originally, Satan and Michael were in the center, having both hailed from the Seraphim, but Satan had apparently been removed, and Michael took up both of their spaces. Coming down the giant columns of the structure were massive flutes, each with a small series of holes carved into it, and they held up the façade with little issue. Along the sides of the ornately carved walls were massive windows of stained glass, each depicting important moments in the “history” of Heaven. As time moved on below, these windows would change, as Satan noticed none of them included him anymore. The large, golden doors on the front of the structure had frescoes of both Leviathan and Behemoth’s conception. Leviathan was on the right, bursting out of Eden’s sea, and Behemoth was on the left, forming from Eden’s earth. Overall, it was a structure that brought all of Heaven together, yet most of Heaven wasn’t allowed inside. Well, except for Satan, who was about to invite himself and his team in once he found the rest of his friends.

_ What’re the boxes?  _ Hie asked.

Satan glanced around, addressing the boxes of time with his gaze.

_ They’re piece of time. Angel find the boxes they need, change what’s inside, and make God happy. _

_ Are we in them? _

Satan thought about it, and even went to speak before he was interrupted.

_ Of course. As mortals that predominantly exist in the three-dimensional plane, you are constantly constricted by time. The only reason you are able to survive in Heaven is that while we do have more dimensions, you simply cannot exist within them. See, have you heard o- _

_ Shut the FUCK UP, Uriel,  _ Satan spat,  _ But basically, yes. We are in them. In our own time. _

_ How does that even work?  _ Hie asked.

_ Well,  _ Satan thought about it again,  _ You see, we exist in all times that we live in, and because of that, every time we live in, we exist. So, any moment of these boxes that we have been alive for, we exist in... Does that make sense? _

_ Yes,  _ Hie agreed,  _ Thank you. _

Satan nodded as he continued.

_ We may need to break into Eden,  _ Uriel said,  _ After all, the healing pools are in there, and if Raphael wants any chance of healing Raziel, she’ll probably be there. _

“How,” Akira breathed, “How do you know about the Raziel thing?”

_ I’m an Angel of knowledge,  _ Uriel replied,  _ Aka, God dumps all of his brain power on me, allowing me to know everything. ... Yet, after all of this, I feel like I know nothing. _

“Same, dude,” Gabi agreed, “Ridin with Satan has changed. Every fuckin thing. Demons, Angels, apocalypses... God. Whack.”

_ Whack,  _ Wamu agreed.

_ I feel like I always knew something like this was happening,  _ Miko added,  _ But I could never... Understand it? Like some big something was happening around me, but I wasn’t involved. _

“Well, you’re involved now,” Gabi snickered, “Don’t know if you noticed.”

_ Fuck off!  _ Miko laughed, but her tone was still uneasy,  _ But I keep calling for Miki, and... I can’t hear her. _

Satan decided to go out on a limb, letting his mind yell,  _ RAZIEL! _

He yelled it a couple times, out into the hierarchy and into Heaven, but none of his calls received any responses. Besides the massive destruction that was now taking place below them, Heaven seemed empty. Quiet. Desolate.

_ We’ll find them,  _ Satan reassured,  _ Uriel, which way to the Gardens? _

Uriel turned around a few times, scanning the area,  _ Follow me, to, uh, this w- _

And then he froze. He seemingly stared off into Heaven, eyes wide and body unmoving. Satan blinked at him a few times before following his gaze.

“Satan!”

Satan’s heart leapt, his tail swished. He knew that voice, he knew it well, and the rest of the team was excited to hear it too!

“HEEEEY!” Babo yelled.

“BITCH, THERE YOU ARE!!” Miko chirped.

“FINALLY!” Akira shouted.

Satan whirled completely around, his tail still swishing as he laid his eyes upon the prize, the one Angel that would help him defeat God: Michael. The Archangel stood before them, his rose gold armor gleaming, and his metal fishnets catching his armor’s glow. The rose pink tendrils that lined his armor matched the spear he held in his hands, and his almost orange skin glowed with red light. His wings, tipped in fiery colors, flapped around him absent-mindedly as he gazed at his friends and his brother.

_ Michael!  _ Satan made his way forward, ready to pick his brother up to find the rest of the team,  _ I don’t know where the rest are, do you- _

“Halt,” Michael flicked his spear forward, pointing it at the center head of Satan’s dragon form, “Don’t take another step.”

Satan’s heart dropped at his tone.

“What’s wrong?” Akira’s voice was layered in concern.

“You are trespassing, Devils,” Michael’s voice was so monotone, so empty, “And I shall have to remove you.”

Satan’s tail fell flat on the ground, following after his crushed heart.

“MICHAEL!” Wamu was pissed, “What the FUCK is your problem, bro?!”

“It is you who has the issue,  _ scum,”  _ Michael spat.

“WHAT THE FU-”

_ Wamu, back off,  _ Satan mumbled,  _ He doesn’t remember us. He doesn’t remember anything. _

Satan could feel the dread settle over the team, and he even heard someone sniffle. It was probably Babo, Wamu, Gabi, Hie, or any combination of the three, but now was not the time to lament. They not only had a powerful foe now standing before them, but a good part of the team was still missing, including Mayuta, the trap card. They needed a plan, some kind of idea on what to do, and fast.

“YAH!” and Akira completely ignored any idea of a plan as he jumped off of Satan’s back, charging at Michael.

Satan screamed in multiple layers, his blood pressure shooting through Heaven,  _ AKIRA, COME BACK HERE. _

“NO!” Akira launched himself through the air, “I’M GONNA-”

Michael swung his spear back, and it changed into a sword before he struck forward. The very ground between him and Akira was cut in half, and Akira barely missed getting cut with it. Raw energy, raw divine rage, radiated from the attack, and it was then that Satan saw the first bit of apprehension in Akira’s stride, as the Devilman took a step back.

“Remove yourselves immediately, or face the wrath of the Lord, thanks be to him,” Michael pointed his sword forward, and the tip of it gleamed with the lights of Heaven.

“Holy shit,” Gabi mumbled, “We’re gonna die.”

_ With that attitude, yeah!  _ Miko barked,  _ Satan, what’s the plan? _

_ I... I... _

Satan had no idea. The last time he fought Michael was when he was trying to get back into Heaven, and even then, Michael was able to defeat everything he could dish out. God had truly made Michael to counter Satan, but Satan had not been made to counter Michael.

Uriel suddenly bolted in front of them. He ran past Akira, making the leap between them and Michael in one jump.

_ Satan!  _ Uriel ran towards Michael at full speed,  _ Look for the rest of your team! I’ll take care of this! _

_ YOU’LL GET CUT IN HALF IN LESS THAN A SECOND!  _ Satan grimaced,  _ That’s HARDLY useful! _

_ But it’s all I can do for you, and if that is what I must do, it is WHAT I MUST DO! _

Goddamnit. Well, he already did, but that was neither here nor there. It was then that an idea came to Satan’s head. There was very little chance they could defeat Michael, but if Satan could hold him off just long enough for the rest of the team to find Mayuta, then maybe, just maybe, they had a chance.

Satan charged forward without warning,  _ Stay back, guys! _

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!” Akira screamed with the adamancy of an impatient mother.

Satan got close enough to grab Uriel, and with one swing of one of this heads, he picked the Archangel up and threw him back over with the team. Satan now stood alone, glaring down the brother that he honestly had no idea what to do with anymore.

_ Guys,  _ Satan addressed his friends,  _ Go and find Raphael in the Garden of Eden. Find out where our friends are. _

Akira was enraged, “BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?!”

Satan’s heads lowered as they growled at their new opponent, and Michael growled back, his tone even lower than a dragon’s. It was impressive, really.

_ I can handle this,  _ Satan said,  _ Just go. If you can find the team, then this battle won’t be too long, anyway. _

“BUT-”

_ LET ME DO THIS!  _ Satan snapped,  _ Michael has been due for this ass-whooping for a very, VERY long time! And as the one he fuckin THREW OUT, I deserve to give it to him! _

No one argued with that, and how could they? Billions of years of resentment, of loneliness, of suffering. Satan had been through it all, and no matter how abusive or destructive God was, Michael was still the shell that God used against him. A shell that, for just a month and a half, had disappeared. A shell that became full of a person Satan could almost get to know, someone that Satan could spend time with, could laugh with, could laugh at. Satan could almost like him again. But the shell before him wasn’t that someone. The shell before him was hollow, echoing the remnants of someone else, someone that Satan would rather see dead.

God’s death was fast approaching, and this battle would be one of the final steps towards his defeat. And Satan had never been so ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. If you want to scream to me about Miki, Raziel, Mayuta, Michael,   
>  Satan, or anyone else that I've hurt so far, leave a comment, or jump over to [my blog,](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) where I'm designing Chamuel because I want to! And also, just in case you want to see the badass herself, here is [Raphael!](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/post/175760214344/and-here-she-is-the-archangel-thats-been-heavily) I'm very gay for her.  
> ANYWAY! Hope y'all are having a great day! See you next week as I determine everyone's fates!


	30. We're Gonna Fight God, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight between the two most powerful Angels has officially begun.

Gravity. Gravity is the force that attracts one object with mass towards another object with mass. It keeps everything on Earth tapered to it, and it holds planets within their solar systems for hundreds of years. It can hold time, light, and matter all within its grasp.

Each of the Archangels have a certain element that their powers involve. While some Archangels, such as Gabriel and his air, have a good grasp of their element, others are given complete power over theirs, such as Raphael and the oceans of the world. It all depends on God’s favor, and it all depends on God’s choice.

Gravity is not typically seen as an “element,” but for one Archangel, it is. It is his power, his might, and it is his ultimate weapon. The one element that pulls everything together, the one that can pull anything apart, rested in his hands, as long as he knew how to use it.

And Satan knew, for a proven fact, that Michael had more than enough practice. If Michael reached for his gravitational power, Satan’s chances of winning would go from 63% all the way down to 15%. Even now, the chances weren’t great, but they could get much worse.

Satan’s left most head struck first, the rest following, but he held his center head back. Michael slashed at them, not even dodging as he cut at their noses, his sword clanging against Satan’s teeth. As he did so, Satan brought around his long tail, swiping it at Michael as his feet moved forward, but as a valiant warrior, Michael swiped, nearly cutting Satan’s tail off and forcing it to retreat. This was bad, this was bad already.

Satan jumped back with one massive push of his wings, but Michael chased right after him, his own wings just as strong, and the two darted around the First Sphere. Satan did his best to pull Michael away from where his friends had gone, but Michael would occasionally gain the upper hand, pushing Satan back to where they had come from with a massive slice of his sword. Satan fired light beams as he flew, but even if they hit Michael, they’d just be absorbed by Michael’s armor, now just another fortification in his already impenetrable gear. That armor was impervious to anything and everything, perhaps even stronger than God’s will. Satan could aim for Michael’s mouth, use the Leviathan technique, but the sea serpent didn’t have a sword that they could easily swing, blocking any attempts to shoot.

_ DON’T YOU REMEMBER? _ Satan demanded, ducking under one of the many light structures as he flew up,  _ ME?! WAMU? GABI?! MAYUTA?! _

Michael slashed up without a response, causing the structure Satan had just passed to spill its light, blinding him. He had to turn away all of his heads in order to regain his sight.

_ YOU CHOSE TO STAY WITH US! _ numerous duplicates of Satan’s true form appeared around him, firing light spears and beams,  _ DON’T YOU REMEMBER?! _

Michael caught up to the massive dragon and nearly took off one of his right heads.

_ MAYUTA LOVES YOU, ASSHOLE! _ Satan snapped, biting at Michael,  _ YOU BETTER NOT HAVE FORGOTTEN HIM! _

Michael went in for another slice, but Satan was moving too fast; he missed.

_ WHY DOESN’T GOD WANT YOU TO REMEMBER? _ Satan demanded, more light beams flying past him,  _ WHY YOU? WHY NOT ME? OR ANYONE ELSE? WHY?! YOU?! _

Michael dashed through them without a care.

“THE PAST IS NOT IMPORTANT!” Michael roared, “WHAT MATTERS IS THE HERE, AND THE NOW!”

_ THEN TELL ME WHO MAYUTA IS! _ Satan roared back,  _ THE BOY WHO FELL HOPELESSLY FOR YOU! _

“I KNOW NO SUCH NAME!” Michael threw a series of slashes, “AND NO ONE HAS FALLEN BY ME SAVE FOR YOU!”

Satan’s size made it hard to avoid them, as one of his heads was finally cut off.

_ YOU STILL DON’T KNOW WHAT “FALLING FOR SOMEONE” MEANS, FOR FUCK’S SAKE! _ Satan’s other heads moved around his now vacant neck.

“YOU ARE TRESPASS-”

_ SHUT THE FUCK UP! _ Satan snapped, his duplicates moving between him and Michael,  _ I HEARD THAT ALREADY! _

The duplicates fired a massive beam as Satan ducked back down towards the ground. He had to come up with something, he had to. Michael could counter  _ any attack  _ Satan had, but there had to be something he could do! Well, there was, but he wasn’t doing it right now. The team was.

Michael needed to come back. Mayuta needed to bring him back, and the only way that was going to happen was if the team found the latter. And Satan hoped to all the Heavens - literally - that the team had some idea where Mayuta was. Satan hated to admit it, but even if they found Mayuta dead, his corpse could be enough to bring Michael back to his senses. It was a horrible, traumatizing thought, Mayuta being dead, but Satan knew such horror had a much higher chance of bringing Michael back than anything he could do.

Satan just  _ really  _ hoped the team could find him.

-

Leading a group of humans was not how Uriel saw his day going, yet here he was, jogging with a bunch of Devilmen up to side of the Garden of Eden.

_ We need a sneaky entrance,  _ Miko said.

Uriel rolled his eyes, his white pupils actually demonstrating emotion. Although he had mentioned a covert entrance earlier, there was no way they had time for that now.

_ Okay!  _ Uriel gestured for the team to stay there,  _ Hold on, I know what to do. _

“How can we tru-”

_ Don’t even,  _ Uriel glared at Akira,  _ Watch. _

Uriel jogged towards the front gates. The same two Cherubim that Satan had addressed were still there, standing as stalwart as ever, and Uriel had the perfect strategy to get them to move. It wasn’t even that complicated; a simple ruse.

_ Hey!  _ Uriel chirped as he came to stand in front of them.

_ Hello,  _ Arciciha greeted,  _ What brings you here, oh Archangel of Knowledge? _

_ Just checking on you two,  _ Uriel looked to the Cherubim next to Arciciha, Rhamuel,  _ And hello! _

_ Greetings,  _ Rhamuel replied,  _ May we assist you? _

_ Yes! I need something from the Garden! _

Both Cherubim gave him concerned looks.

_ But we are protecting the Gardens,  _ Rhamuel explained.

_ Well, see, here is the thing,  _ Uriel winked,  _ If you guys could go and get me what I need, I will stand here and guard the Gardens for you! An equal exchange, if I do say so myself! _

The Cherubim had not one bit of skepticism, and why should they? Perhaps they weren’t even programmed to be skeptical. Nonetheless, they took Uriel’s words to heart.

_ Thank you!  _ Uriel nodded,  _ I need you to go back into the Gardens and find me tomatoes. I need lots and LOTS of tomatoes. Love those little guys. _

_ Very well,  _ Rhamuel turned and went through the gates.

_ We shall have those for you as quickly as possible,  _ and Arciciha followed.

_ THANK YOU!  _ Uriel called after, waiting until they were out of sight before he spoke again,  _ Guys, now. _

And he led the Devilmen into the Gardens.

Everyone loved the Garden of Eden. Everyone. It was the biggest hotspot in Heaven, and even now, Uriel could hear and feel quite a few Angels mozzying around in it. It was beautiful, lush greens and vivid flora, expanding over crystal-clear rivers and rolling with massive waterfalls. Creatures that had never touched Earth and the most common animals of the Earth mingled as they made their way through the constructed environment, simulating a food chain that would be ever-present on their home planet. All in all, it was an expansive demonstration of how beautiful God’s creations could be, no matter how little life they had, and all of Heaven respected and love it as such.

_ RAPHAEL!  _ Uriel yelled,  _ WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU HERE? _

There came no response. Most would panic at this, but it was probably just her concentration. If Raziel had really been injured as badly as Uriel had heard - and he would have strong words with Raphael about it, for sure - then she needed her full attention on the situation at hand. And Uriel definitely wouldn’t want to interrupt such concentration.

_ We’ll just have to look,  _ Uriel told himself.

He then glanced back to see some of the Devilmen struggling to keep up.

_ Come on, guys! Be more lively, and keep your eyes peeled! _

Akira flew to his side, seeing as that was the only way he could keep up,  “How are you RUNNING that fast?!”

_ Well, when you don’t have wings, you gotta keep up somehow,  _ Uriel replied,  _ But fly above me! Having a higher vantage point could get us our friends quicker! _

“Got it!” Akira flew up, “Babo come on!”

_ MY HEADWINGS ARE STILL BROKEN. _

“Right!” Akira chirped awkwardly, “Sorry.”

Uriel then realized he should probably be polite, considering none of these guys wanted to work with him, yet still followed his commands,  _ Uh, thank you, you guys! Yeah, thank you. _

-

Snapping was all Satan could do with his now 4 remaining heads. Michael had successfully decapitated him three times, which was slightly entertaining, considering these extra appendages didn’t cause any pain at being missing. However, four heads were not better than 7, and Satan needed to either grow the other three back - which was impossible in this environment - or change back to his true form - which was  _ also  _ impossible in this environment. He yowled and roared at every strike from Michael’s sword, but the latter simply grunted.

Satan pulled one of his heads back,  _ DO YOU REMEMBER MANIPULATING THE BOXES?! _

“I NEVER DID THAT!” Michael snapped, going for Satan’s chest with a stab.

Satan’s wings pushed him up and out of the way. There was one plus to all of this thus far; Michael hadn’t reached for his gravitational powers yet. Michael’s own ego was telling him that he could defeat Satan without it, and that ego was saving Satan’s ass.

_ DO YOU REMEMBER THE ROAD TRIP?! _

“NO!” Michael leapt up and stabbed Satan’s third foot on the right, going straight through to the bone.

Satan’s head swung down and finally grabbed a hold of Michael, pulling him up to the rest of his heads. Michael didn’t squirm; he didn’t even seem concerned as he glared into Satan’s eyes. Satan then charged up a light beam, firing it directly into Michael’s face. There were no screams, no resistance, and when the light cleared...

Michael was fine.

_ FUCK YOU! _ Satan threw him down to the ground,  _ FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRETTY FACE! _

He then began to charge up another large attack.

“God’s power is what protects me!” Michael called, “You have no power to protect you!”

_ Well, unlike you! _ one of Satan’s heads smirked,  _ I don’t need it! _

And that was when he sent out the first blast. Massive, free, the nuclear-esque explosion hit right where Michael was standing, expanding far as a roll of air pushed the entire area down. Any living creature within the radius of its destruction became nothing but a shadow on the ground, utterly obliterated. Satan fired three more, one for each of his heads, all around where Michael stood. Surely these wouldn’t kill him, he wouldn’t be obliterated, but they may be the only attack to do any damage to Michael’s person.

As the light cleared, and the smoke began to part, Satan saw that he was right.

Michael’s wings dripped with ichor as his armor shimmered in the glow of the aftermath. Trickles of ichor dropped down his head as he glared up, but now, his expression wasn’t as calm. His teeth were bared, his eyes wide, and he growled.

_ COME AT ME, BITCH! _ Satan provoked him, spinning towards him with yet another blast.

But provoking him was the wrong move to make.

Michael held out his hand, and as Satan spun forward, he began to slow down. Slower and slower, Satan’s body’s momentum was decreasing rapidly, and he began to panic at the sudden change. He shouldn’t have provoked him, he shouldn’t have gotten cocky, for now, Michael knew the gravity of the situation. Literally.

Satan was almost at a complete stop in front of Michael, and the Archangel jumped up, slamming his fist straight into Satan’s left head. The momentum from said punch was so fast that Satan found himself crashing into the ground much quicker than he should’ve, and all of his heads worked to keep the center head from being hurt.

Satan lifted his center head, now the only head that was well. His dragon form would only continue to be abused if he kept on like this. He had to change strategies, as his legs, body, and heads disappeared, making way for his small, quick, and nimble true form. Michael flew at him, throwing a punch, but Satan was able to dodge with a flip. However, as he flipped, he began to slow again, and another fist flew at him, sending him flying.

“SHIT!” Satan slammed into the ground once again.

Duplicates jumped forward, and as Michael began shattering them, two light hands started punching at him. Even though all of these obstacles were easily shattered, it gave Satan enough time to jump back up and charge at Michael himself. He launched a roundhouse kick at Michael’s head, but the latter grabbed his foot and threw him into the ground, and Satan let out a yelp as another duplicate formed, delivering the roundhouse kick that Michael had interrupted. The Archangel didn’t stumble as he let go of Satan to shatter the duplicate, but now free, Satan swiped his feet under Michael’s. Michael’s feet didn’t move in time to dodge, but as he fell, he made sure to fall on top of Satan, the weight of his body crushing on Satan’s person. But Satan teleported out from under him, firing another blast at Michael as he flew up. The debris didn’t even begin to clear as Michael raced after, sword now in hand.

Indeed, if Satan was going to keep Michael at bay, he’d have to keep up this fast pace. Michael wasn’t using his gravity power too much yet, so Satan still had a decent chance of winning, but it was down to 43% now..

-

_ RAPHAEL!  _ Eden was too big, Uriel decided,  _ MAYUTA CHILD! MIKI GIRL! RAZIEL! SOMEONE, JUST, SAY SOMETHING! _

_ Hello! _ Babo called.

_ NOT YOU!  _ Uriel snapped.

_ Still no signs!  _ Hie said,  _ I’ve been swinging around, and I still have NO SIGHT of ANYONE. But I met a nice Angel. _

_ There are a lot of those,  _ Uriel replied, still sprinting about,  _ Not all of the hierarchy is like us Archangels. We’re the assholes of the family. _

_ No kidding,  _ Akira replied.

Uriel’s wings slumped in annoyance,  _ Have you seen anything, Mr. Sucks Satan’s Dick? _

_ N-no,  _ Akira seemed flustered at such a vulgar last name, especially coming from an Archangel, but Uriel didn’t really care.

Explosions sounded from outside the fences of Eden. Uriel glanced to where they come from, and a massive air current pushed through the Gardens, threatening to throw Uriel off his feet.

_ Satan,  _ Uriel realized.

_ SATAN?!  _ Akira yelled,  _ YOU MEAN THAT EXPLOSION WAS SATAN? _

_ WOULD YOU STOP FANGIRLING OVER YOUR BOYFRIEND?!  _ Gabi snapped from... Somewhere.

_ WHEN I’M DEAD!  _ Akira replied,  _ THAT WAS AWESOME! YOU GUYS SHOULD’VE SEEN IT! I ROLLED THROUGH THE AIR FROM IT! _

_ Satan’s probably pulling out all the stops,  _ Uriel said, gazing about to find the rest of their “team,”  _ Michael was made to counter him, so for Satan to win, he’ll have to be creative. I’d suggest him confusing Michael with his duplicates and going in for strikes as surprise attacks. Also, if he could, using a giant dragon as a distractor while going for- _

_ TELL HIM THAT,  _ Akira interrupted.

_ I CAN’T REACH HIM,  _ Uriel yelled back.

_ I’LL GO TELL HIM. _

_ AKIRA GODDAMN FUDO, IF YOU LEAVE US RIGHT NOW, I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS,  _ Wamu roared.

Everyone, including Uriel, was surprised to hear such aggression from the lanky water noodle, to the point Uriel almost stumbled at the shout.

_ Okay, I’ll stay here,  _ Akira sounded the most surprised.

_ But someone SHOULD go and tell him!  _ Uriel declared,  _ Someone that is quick, not me, and someone that can transmit that information. _

_ I’M FUCKIN ON IT,  _ Uriel heard Gabi running for the edge of Eden,  _ I CAN FIND MY WAY OUT AND BACK! _

_ Go get ‘em!  _ Uriel would’ve smiled.

-

Satan flipped, more duplicates firing the explosive blasts at Michael. Michael ran through them, his shield protecting him from the blasts.

“DO YOU REMEMBER ARGUING ABOUT WHO GOD MADE FIRST?!” Satan threw a bubble around himself to shield his body from the close explosions.

An immediate response came, “GOD MADE ME FIRST!”

Satan pulled at his own hair, “NO HE DID  _ FUCKING NOT,  _ HE MADE  _ ME FIRST.” _

_ “HE MADE ME FIRST!” _

_ “YOU BASTARD!”  _ Satan shrieked, creating more duplicates and explosions to descend upon Michael,  _ “YOU WERE CREATED TO COUNTER ME, AND YOU CAN’T COUNTER ME IF I DON’T EXIST!” _

“WE WERE CREATED TO BE TWO HALVES OF ONE WHOLE!” Michael replied, “WE ARE OPPOSITES, BUT WE PICK UP WHERE THE OTHER ONE CANNOT WIN!”

Satan faltered. That... That sounded heartfelt. That sounded different from everything else Michael had said, as if he wasn’t just spewing God’s bullshit. Unfortunately, said faltering allowed Satan’s bubble to be shattered, and he transported away before Michael’s gravity could take hold.

“BUT NO!” Michael rasped, “YOU HAD TO GET YOURSELF ON GOD’S BAD SIDE!”

“WHAT IS GOD’S BAD SIDE?!” Satan demanded, “IF GOD’S ALLOWED TO MAKE THE RULES, WHAT ARE THEY?!”

Michael’s shield flew past Satan, barely missing as it threatened to cut Satan’s arm. Of course Michael wouldn’t answer Satan’s question, but as long as Satan kept badgering him, maybe he could get Michael to let up.

“CAPTAIN AMERICA!” Satan claimed as Michael’s shield flew back past him.

“SHUT UP!” Michael confirmed as he caught the shield.

Two light hands popped up next to Michael, taking hold of his arms. Finally, Satan had a grip, and a line of duplicates formed next to him as he fired with them, fired numerous blasts of nuclear magnitude towards Michael. However, in a moment that was entirely fucked up and incomprehensible, Michael flipped up his feet, allowing his shield’s band to wrap around one of them as he once again blocked every strike.

“HOW?!” Satan screamed, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Michael then brought his shield-ed foot up to one of the light hands, shattering it before taking his shield back and shattering the other.

“HOW THE FUC- WHAT THE- HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”

Michael paused, “Wait, are you actually mad?”

“YEAH I’M ACTUALLY MAD!” Satan used Michael’s distraction as a light hand rose up behind Michael, “HOW IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!”

Michael blinked. The fact he hesitated at all, the idea that he would see Satan being “actually mad” was enough to confirm that he was in there. Somewhere, deep deep down, the Michael that God was trying to suppress was still alive and well.

But then, Michael suddenly spun around, throwing his shield up into the massive light hand and shattering it, but two more hands took hold of him, and he worked to shatter them as well.

“HIE TOLD ME SOMETHING!” more explosions flew by Satan as the light hands vanished, “YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE IS  _ 1408, _ YEAH?”

Michael’s hand caught his shield as he blocked said explosions, “YES!”

This was stupid. Dumb. Probably ineffective, but Satan was going to try.

“WHY IS IT YOUR FAVORITE?!”

Michael charged at Satan as he gave a confused look, “What?”

“Why is it your favorite?!” Satan transported far above Michael, but a spinning shield barely missed his leg, “Like, there’s so many classics and art films. Why is  _ 1408 _ , a big Hollywood movie, your favorite?”

Michael had started to pursue him, but Satan’s duplicates had appeared on the ground as they began to shot light beams up at Michael.

“We’re kind of FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!” Michael caught his shield again, and after blocking a few light beams, turned said shield into a sword.

“I WANNA KNOW!” Satan threw up a barrier that Michael broke through like glass.

“AND WHO IS HIE?” Michael demanded.

“He’s your friend!” Satan threw up another barrier as more duplicates surrounded him, “He’s one of the few friends your dumb ass has!”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “What?”

“Hie, Gabi, Wamu, Babo!” Satan named them, “MAYUTA! Shit, I can’t believe you forgot Mayuta.”

Michael’s slashed again, the time with great power, as if some part of him was triggered by Mayuta’s name. Satan just barely dodged as his duplicates fired blasts back. Michael’s sword flipped back to a shield as he swung it back and forth, sending the explosions in different directions as he charged forward. Satan threw up one last barrier, but Michael’s hand shattered it, too.

Satan’s heart skipped a beat.

“You REALLY don’t remember him?!” Satan demanded, transporting behind Michael as he lined up a blast, “He lo-”

Michael’s hand met Satan’s jaw, but instead of flying away, Satan’s momentum was brought to a slow crawl. Satan’s heart raced, realizing he couldn’t escape. He couldn’t even flail. From there, Michael began beating him, each punch landing harder than a train on a body. The shock of pain rang through Satan’s bones, causing his whole body to shutter at how excruciating each hit was. And his heart only felt worse.

Michael was in there, suffering. He had been for millennia. Satan had been in his own self, suffering just the same. God had tortured them, tortured them both, and this is what it ended up leading to. To beating one another senseless in order to fight for an abusive father that didn’t see the world he had made. Humans, Demons, all deserved to live in one stream of time. Their lives being abused over and over, just because Satan had fallen, wasn’t right. None of this was. And it was all God’s fault. This was all God’s fault.

“I’M SORRY!” Satan screamed as the momentum finally released him, letting him fly across the way.

Fortunately, his wings caught him before he hit the ground, and he had but a second to heal.

“I’M SORRY GOD DID THIS TO US!” Satan rose his hands as his duplicates all appeared around him, firing more blasts as Michael charged at him from the distance.

Michael was determined, his brow furrowed as his wings launched him forward. Satan had another risky thing to say, but fuck it. It could help bring Michael back.

“YOU APOLOGIZED TO ME ONCE, YOU KNOW!”

Michael’s wings faltered.

“YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T REMEMBER THROWING ME OUT OF HEAVEN!”

And then his wings pushed harder, and Satan could hear him growling.

“You said you apologized to me!” Satan threw up two barriers and encased himself in a bubble, “You said you were sorry for throwing me out!”

Duplicates appeared behind the charging Michael, firing at him, and the blasts broke at his wings. Michael fell to the ground, but he didn’t even have time to falter, as he blocked more and more of the nuclear blasts with his shield.

“Don’t you remember that?!” Satan demanded.

“NO!” Michael shrieked, flicking his shield to become a sword, “AND NONE OF THAT IS TRUE!”

He then let out one, humongous slash. The force of it moved so fast that it clipped Satan’s left wings, causing him to fall to his feet on the ground.

“Shit,” Satan teleported behind him, kicking his weak wings, causing Michael to let out a pained yelp.

Michael’s own fist flew at Satan’s face, but the latter teleported away before he could get caught by either the fist or the gravity.

But then, a third party entered the battle.

_ SATAN! _

Satan glanced around, only to see a tiny black speck in the far distance.

_ YO!  _ It was Gabi,  _ URIEL GAVE ME STRATS! YOU READY? _

Satan sighed weakly, a smile spreading across his face,  _ Lay it on me! _

_ DUPLICATES! MAKE A LOT OF ‘EM! _

Satan surrounded himself with... Himself. There were about thirty of them, all awaiting orders.

_ THROW ‘EM ALL! DISTRACT MICHAEL! THEN GO IN FOR THE KILL! _

It was a bit of a dramatic plan, but it was a new one! Satan’s vision moved into the duplicates’ eyes, and he saw Michael coming, so he sent them all forward. He followed behind them, keeping his distance as he kept an eye on Michael. As each duplicate was shattered, Satan would switch vision, making sure to watch an eye on Michael as he did so. He had to be right up there. He had to be close. If he could shoot a blast straight into Michael’s armor, that could so some real damage.

The duplicates cleared.

Satan was right in front of Michael as the last one shattered.

He put his hands right up to Michael’s chest.

Michael drew his fist back.

They both screamed.

-

Another large crash of air swept through the Gardens. This time, it sent Uriel rolling across the ground, but he tumbled perfectly, springing up once he could.

_ What was that?!  _ Miko asked.

The trees and flora shuddered around him, and the squealing of panicked wildlife rang throughout the area.

_ No clue,  _ Wamu replied,  _ I fell into a river. _

_ I CAN’T FIND ANYONE,  _ Hie was becoming more and more irritated with each passing moment.

Uriel watched as numerous panicked critters came running towards him. As an Angel, they saw him as a sort of protection and comfort, and who was he to deny them such an idea? He reached out all four of his arms, picking up all the critters in a loving embrace, holding them against whatever had just caused that explosion.

Well, wait, it was obvious what caused it.

_ Satan and Michael,  _ Uriel said,  _ Must be epic. Kind of wish I wasn’t here so that I could go see it. _

A rat climbed up Uriel’s collarbone and nuzzled into his neck. Uriel’s smaller headwing, the one that rested at the top of neck, curled around it protectively, sheltering it from what Heaven was becoming.

_ IF MAYUTA IS HURT, I’M GONNA KILL GOD MYSELF,  _ Wamu was just. Very tired.

_ Excuse me!  _ Uriel grimaced,  _ If you’re going to kill God for somebody, I’d also kill God for Raziel. Raziel didn’t deserve any of this. _

_ NONE OF US DESERVE THIS. _

A good argument,  _ Fair. _

Now that Uriel was holding these critters, he couldn’t run while searching. Thus, he strolled through the Gardens, but this lesser speed drew in more animals, and they followed him like a moth to a flame. He felt like Snow White, leading this large group of scared creatures through the underbrush as he searched for his proverbial Prince Charming, aka Raphael.

-

Satan coughed up ichor, and the splatter was so large that it flew across the ground beside him. He couldn’t feel his arms, his legs, anything. His whole body was numb as he attempted to pull himself up. His ears, somehow still in-tact, were ringing from the explosion he had just helped cause. Even his wings, still functioning somehow, had no feeling, their fluttering but a mere image in Satan’s eyes; but despite it all, he was able to push himself up slightly. Coughs and hacks escaped his mouth as he did so, yet his eyes were open long enough to examine the scene before him.

The part of Heaven he had been standing on was just. Missing. There was no ground, no clouds, no nothing. It was desolate, demolished by the impact both he and Michael had just had on the world around them. Not even the rubble or the smoke from the impact remained, being blasted away from the sheer power that had just erupted.

Satan finally sat up as more coughs escaped his lungs. His body was stitching itself together inside of him, but he kept glancing around as a panic rose within his chest. He couldn’t run. He couldn’t fly. He had no means of dodging Michael or fighting against him. Where was he? Where was Michael? More importantly, where was Gabi?!

_ GABI?!  _ Satan yelled out,  _ ARE YOU ALRIGHT? _

_ Blown back a bit, but I’m fine! Are you ALIVE? _

_ Barely,  _ Satan admitted, coughing up more ichor.

It was good that Angels didn’t need to breathe.

Satan then gazed out to where he had last seen Michael,  _ Gabi, leave. You’re in great danger staying here. _

_ Believe it or not, boss, I’m already going back towards Eden. _

_ Excellent.  _ Satan smiled softly,  _ Take care of yourself. _

_ Hey, you do the same, boss. _

Satan nodded,  _ You got it. _

Gabi then disappeared, hopefully back towards the Gardens. Satan’s ears finally stopped ringing, but the ringing revealed the most ominous sound.

_ Clank. Clank. _

Satan’s eyes narrowed.

_ Clank. Clank. _

His heart jumped, and he started glancing around once more.

“No!” he coughed, “No!”

_ Clank. Clank. _

It was coming from behind him, and as Satan turned, a foot met his chest. He was then pushed down into the ground, his body contorting until it, too, laid on the earthen soil.

“NO!” Satan coughed and hacked, “NO, MICHAEL!”

Michael stood above him. Although his armor was cracked in numerous places, and his skin had numerous lacerations, somehow he was still stable, even with a few of his wings missing. The fire poured out of his eyes as he glared down at Satan, his back straightening as he commanded dominance.

“MICHAEL, STOP!” Satan spat, hacking at his own yells, “DON’T!”

Michael flicked out his hand, his sword summoning itself into his grip.

Tears began to fill Satan’s eyes, the fire retreating as each of them turned soft, human. Blue crystal eyes gazed up to the menacing Archangel above him.

“NO! NO NO!” Satan struggled against Michael’s foot, but it was of no use.

Duplicates appeared, trying to pull away the sword, but two haphazard swings from Michael’s sword killed them.

“STOP!” Satan screeched.

Michael lowered himself, kneeling over top Satan as he took his sword into both hands. Light hands multiplied around him, pulling at his hair, his wings, his weapon, his limbs, but Michael slashed at them too, shattering them above Satan’s shivering form.

“Michael!” Satan’s voice weakened as he began to cry.

It was useless. It was hopeless.

Michael lifted the sword, and Satan shut his eyes, ready for the pain to resurge, ready for it to pull him out of his numbness. He remembered the first time the sword had pierced him, the way it's cold metal stung against his warm flesh. The gargles that erupted from his mouth as he questioned Michael, demanded answers.

_ “Michael!” Lucifer clung to his brother, “What are you doing?! MICHAEL?!” _

_ Michael didn’t respond. The blow had been clean, seamless, a stab Lucifer couldn’t predict. The sword struck straight through his chest,  piercing Lucifer’s armor and moving out past his wings. _

_ “You said you’d stay by my side, no matter who we were up against!” Lucifer cried, beginning to cough, “You said you were my BROTHER NO MATTER WHAT!” _

_ There was still no response. _

_ “MICHAEL!” Lucifer snapped, tears burning in his eyes for the first time, “MICHAEL, STOP!” _

_ Michael guided him forward. _

_ “WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!” _

_ Michael carried him to the edge of Heaven. Below, a dark void stretched into nothingness. A place any Angel would never want to go. _

_ “MICHAEL, STOP!” _

_ Michael looked at him with a gaze that would haunt Lucifer forever. Something was vacant in his eyes, empty, replaced by a darkness Lucifer couldn’t understand. He shivered at the expression, struggling hopelessly against Michael’s grip. _

_ “STOP, PLEASE, STOP!” _

_ Michael held him out over the abyss. Lucifer’s wings were injured. He couldn’t fly. If Michael let go, it was all over. Heaven would never be in his reach again. _

_ “MICHAEL, PLEASE!” _

_ And Michael let go. _

_ That was the first time Lucifer had ever felt alone. He felt his heart was still in Michael’s hands, beating with the hope he once had as he fell further and further away. His twin. His brother, the one to slay him. The one to throw him out. The one to end everything. _

_ Lucifer was so hurt that he couldn’t even bring himself to cry. _

_ The darkness enveloped him as the last rays of Heaven’s light disappeared from his eyes, until finally, he couldn’t see anything. It was all gone. His home, his siblings, his brother. _

_ It was all gone. _

Satan faltered. One of his eyes barely opened, peaking up to the figure that still hovered above him.

Indeed, Michael still held the sword in midair, but he looked so vengeful. The sound of struggled breaths entered Satan’s ears as he opened both of his eyes, revealing the tense shoulders, the curled lips, the wide, angry eyes of his brother.

“Michael?” it was a small, tiny plea that escaped from Satan’s lips.

Tears came to Michael’s eyes, and as they fell, red sunstones scattered around Satan’s head. They fell on his cheeks, rolled into the feathers of his headwings, and clinked across the ground.

Michael’s hands shifted on the sword’s grip. Satan’s heart raced in confusion, in shock, trying to understand what was happening above him. Michael’s expression was too angry to really read, but whatever was doing, it was a struggle to do, as was evident through how tightly he shut his eyes, the way he grinded his teeth. His back arched further, giving Satan a better view of his anguished expression.

And then, in one swift motion, Michael drove the sword down. Down, straight into Michael’s own chest. The ichor sprayed out from his body and on to Satan, and for a moment, he was still. He didn’t breathe, he didn’t move. He just sat. Then, a multi-layered scream erupted from Michael’s throats, his wails full of agony and rage as tears poured down his cheeks, and his body began to shake from the pain.

Satan was motionless, rendered completely useless by his own shock. His eyes just kept flashing between Michael’s hands, still wrapped around the grip of his sword, and Michael’s face, drowning behind his own tears. In the grand scheme of everything he could predict, this wasn’t even in the top fifty.

“I WON’T DO IT AGAIN!” Michael screamed to someone that definitely wasn’t Satan, “I WILL NEVER, EVER DO IT AGAIN!”

The shock only barely subsided as Satan began to feel his hands again. Michael’s overwhelming emotion was hard to process, especially considering how battered and bruised Satan’s body was. He was also - and he’d never, ever admit this - scared. Terrified. He had never seen Michael so emotional, so loud. Yet, he lifted one of his hands as he began to hesitantly reach up to his brother.

“I WON’T LET YOU USE ME ANYMORE!” Michael was still talking to someone else, as ichor began to spit after his screams, “I’M TIRED OF BEING USED! I’M TIRED OF BEING SCARED!”

Satan’s hand reached up just a little bit further, moving over Michael’s as the latter continued to grip the sword. Then, in a moment of true emotional confusion, yet determination, Satan’s hand gently settled on top of Michael’s. Michael looked down, terror in his eyes, but when Satan returned said terror with calm, Michael seemed to get the message.

“I...” Michael’s hands relaxed under Satan’s touch, “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t do it. I don’t have the strength, and I don’t have the energy, to be a dumb puppet anymore.”

Michael’s eyes lowered as he gazed at his sword, a small trickle of ichor moving down his chin, “I don’t remember anything. Parts of my life, parts that... Parts that I KNOW happened are missing from my mind. And I can’t deal with them being gone anymore.”

Satan’s thumb stroked Michael’s hand. A part of him was very concerned about the fact Michael’s solution was  _ fucking stabbing himself, _ but at the same time, his fear continued to grip him, and it kept him from speaking.

“I want to remember,” Michael’s brow furrowed, “I WANT to remember!” Michael’s mouth curled, “I WANT TO REMEMBER!”

Satan blinked in surprise. Michael coughed up ichor, but he made sure to turn to the side, as not to get  _ all of it  _ on Satan.

_ I WANT TO REMEMBER MY FRIENDS! I WANT TO REMEMBER YOU! I WANT TO REMEMBER YOUR FALL, I WANT TO I WANT TO REMEMBER EVERY GOOD AND BAD THING THAT’S EVER HAPPENED TO ME, I WANT TO UNDERSTAND! _ Michael’s eyes flared, meeting Satan’s gaze with determination as ichor continued to drip from his mouth,  _ I WANT TO REMEMBER YOU, LUCIFER! _

Lucifer. Hearing Michael say his former name with no malice or hate pushed tears into Satan’s eyes.

“I want you to remember, too!” Satan reached both of his hands up, holding Michael’s face, “I want it, too!”

_ I MISSED YOU! _ tears flooded down Michael’s face,  _ NO ONE IN HEAVEN CAN FILL THE SPACE YOU LEFT! YOU’RE MY TWIN, MY BROTHER, MY LOVING, ASSHOLE BROTHER, AND I LOVE YOU! _

Satan grinned, despite the pain that surrounded them both, “I love you, too! I’m, I’m so-”

_ I’M SORRY! _

Hearing Michael say those two words, “I’m sorry,” made Satan’s heart break. He stroked Michael’s cheek as the latter sobbed for another moment, but then, Michael began to move. Satan’s hands quickly fell back, afraid of what he was going to do next.

Michael pulled the sword out from his stomach and fell off of Satan. His body landed with a soft thud as the Archangel groaned in pain, his body still shaking from his self-inflicted wound. Immediately sitting up, Satan reached his hands out and started pressing against Michael’s wound. Ichor dripped out around Satan’s thin fingers, but he pressed on nonetheless, determined to stop the bleeding at least a little bit.

“Why did you do that?!” Satan demanded, “You fucking idiot!”

Michael coughed a little more before he spoke.

“Because if I do it to myself,” Michael put a hand over Satan’s, “It means that God can’t blame you anymore. He’ll have to realize that... Even without my memories, I am no longer his.”

“You idiot,” Satan repeated, tears still streaming down his face, “I can’t believe you'd... that you'd...” 

Michael smiled up, and it was honestly the best smile Satan had ever seen on him. It was so calm, so kind, sparkling with the pink glitter that surrounded Michael’s skin. It was the smile of his brother. The one he had lost.

“You idiot,” Satan repeated, returning the smile as he closed his eyes.

“I don't want to hurt you anymore.”

Satan nodded, “I know, Michael.”

“I want you to be happy.”

Satan opened his eyes, meeting Michael’s gaze, “And I want you to be happy, too.”

Michael grinned even wider.

“So, uh,” Satan had to try and help him remember; that was the only way he could be happy, “Do you... Do you remember my penthouse?”

Michael paused, “No.”

“Do you remember the pier?”

Another pause, “No.”

“Do you remember the Mercedes?”

Michael let out a sad sigh before another, “No.”

Satan shuddered, “You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

Michael coughed up more ichor before he gave the final, “N-no...”

Satan paused before asking, “Are you healing?”

Michael gave a small nod.

In a moment that demanded affection, Satan took Michael’s shoulders, pulling him into his lap the best he could. This resulted in Michael’s head and shoulder laying across Satan’s already weak legs, but Satan didn’t care; he was just glad to finally get both of his arms around Michael as he hugged him, holding his head close.

“I love you,” Satan said it this time.

“I love you, too,” Michael replied, his voice already earning back its strength.

But then, a new voice entered the fray.

_ “Why are you crying?” _

Satan glanced around, his arms still locked around his brother’s head, and noticed something just beside them. It was a large, beautiful box, displaying a piece of time. It was in the boys’ living room, and all five of them were sitting on the couch, gazing back to Michael.

_ “Because your voice is fucking beautiful!”  _ Babo was practically sobbing.

_“Um,”_ Michael glanced around nervously _,_ _“Um, it’s, uh, it’s not that nice. It’s, its, um, its-”_

_ “I’m crying!”  _ Babo sobbed.

_ “Uh,”  _ Michael mumbled,  _ “Uh... Stop that?” _

After a pause, rapturous laughter erupted from the box. It was all Gabi’s laugh, of course.

“Is that,” Michael paused, “Them?”

Satan gazed back down to his brother.

“Are those,” Michael coughed, “My friends?”

Satan nodded, still holding Michael close, “Yes, they are.”

_ “Excuse me,”  _ Satan’s arrogant sneer called him from the left,  _ “I am very professional as a professor, colleague, and Origin of Evil. You’re just jealous that I can pull off dress pants better than you.” _

Satan gave a soft smile as he saw him, Michael, and Akira, all in the mall together.

_ “Have you SEEN my legs?”  _ Michael asked.

_ “Yeah! I have! Are you trying to hide them!”  _ Satan snickered at his own comment.

_ “I could crush you with them,”  _ Michael growled.

And then, Mayuta came in with his not-so-subtle flirt,  _ “He has great legs, leave him alone.” _

The blush on past Michael’s face was enough to make Satan chuckle.

“Is that him?”

Satan glanced back down to see his brother’s eyes, wide with wonder.

“Is that Mayuta?” Michael asked.

“Yeah,” Satan replied, pulling Michael up just a bit more to see, “That’s Mayuta. ... Never learned his last name, now that I think about it.”

Michael reached out his hand, touching it to the box next to them. Although it was obvious he didn’t remember Mayuta, his eyes were still soft as he gazed at the image.

Satan’s eyes wandered, and that’s when he realized something. They were being surrounded by pieces of time, memories that Michael had certainly forgotten. Each of them floated contentedly, showing wonderful pieces of their adventure. But then, Satan saw a particular box. A box that had shown yet another scene he had missed, much like the first one; it was back during the road trip, when Mayuta and Michael were in the Mercedes, talking.

_ “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,”  _ Mayuta said,  _ “So, if it bothers you to be open about us, that’s okay. I respect that.” _

_ “No, it’s not that I don’t want to tell people,”  _ Michael rubbed his arm, gazing down,  _ “It’s just that... I don’t know how.” _

_ “Well,”  _ Mayuta sighed in annoyance,  _ “We don’t have to tell Satan, if that makes it better.” _

Michael sat up slightly,  _ “But, but I want to tell him! He needs to-” _

_ “No, no, Mike, it’s not that he doesn’t need to know,”  _ Mayuta held the bridge of his nose,  _ “It’s just he already knows. We really don’t have to tell him.” _

Michael’s face turned red,  _ “WHAT? HOW DOES HE KNOW?!” _

_ “He’s Satan,”  _ Mayuta took Michael’s hands, stroking them comfortingly,  _ “He just knows that kind of stuff. Probably noticed the way I was looking at you.” _

_ “How... How you were looking at me?”  _ Michael asked, looking puzzled,  _ “How were you looking at me?” _

Mayuta’s face immediately burned at the question,  _ “Uh, well, I was-” _

And then the car alarm went off, and Mayuta screeched like a scared cat. Michael reached over, taking his hand and pulling him out of the car as if it were on fire. Unbenounced to them, the car ala-

“You set off that alarm, didn’t you?” Michael looked up from Satan’s lap.

“I did,” Satan chirped with pride.

“I don’t even remember this, and somehow I knew that.”

More and more of the boxes spoke to them, giving both Satan and Michael the comforting dialogues of their friends. Out of all of them, Satan focused on Akira’s voice the most. It was so soft, sweet, yet gravely, and just hearing it made Satan feel better, even if he was still anxious. He hugged his brother tighter as the voices carried on, chatting, screaming, arguing, all of their quotes reminding Satan of the three wonderful months they had spent together.

But then, a real voice entered his mind, bringing him the utmost ease,  _ Satan? Don’t freak out. _

Satan had never, ever been so relieved to hear Miki’s voice. And he probably never would be again.

_ Miki,  _ Satan sighed,  _ Oh, you are a blessing on sore ears. _

_ We’re all back!  _ she chirped,  _ Well, except for Uriel. Apparently he and Raphael went to find Gabriel. But we’re behind you! _

Satan’s head swiveled around to see his lovely, beautiful team. He’d go to hug them, squeeze them, never let them leave him, but he was holding Michael still.

_ Don’t get too close,  _ Satan glanced down,  _ He’s like a ticking time bomb. _

Miki giggled in Satan’s mind,  _ I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that. _

Satan was about to question Miki’s vague reply, but he saw a bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. Satan’s head whipped around, his arms tightening around Michael as he was ready to glare at the approaching figure, but such tension quickly dropped as he realized who it was.

The silhouette glided between the boxes, their six headwings fluttering as they curled around their head. Satan could see their extremely long eyelashes blinking from their arms, indicating their body was covered in eyes. The figure looked like Raziel, especially with all those eyes and such a thin body, but that’s when Satan noticed something peculiar.

“Raziel?” Michael mumbled.

Raziel’s head looked funny. Fuzzy, even, as if they had hair. As the light dimmed down, and the figure’s true identity drew closer and closer, Satan, for the first time in a long while, audibly gasped.

This loop was really going to throw  _ every single surprise possible  _ at him, wasn’t it?

The figure was Raziel... Kind of, save for their lightly tanned skin, short, white wiry dreadlocks, and cheesy sunglasses. Indeed, Raziel had officially claimed the title of being “second Angel to merge,” as the figure that approached them was none other than Mayuta. Along Mayuta’s tanned skin were hundreds of his own eyes, blinking as Raziel’s long eyelashes flared out. He still had on those stupid sunglasses, even if his face has numerous new eyes to be covered, but even being part-Ophanim, he got to keep his mouth, as a long smile traced his lips. He wore his own clothes, his pink shirt and blue jeans contrasting with the pearlesque whites of both his newly acquired headwings and the glow and sparkles that now surrounded him.  But overall, it somehow fit him.

“Hey, boss,” and when he spoke, it was his own voice, “I finally merged!”

Satan only had two words to say, and he said them breathlessly, “Fuck you.”

Mayuta snorted.

“Raziel had to be... Anchored? I think that’s what Raphael said,” Mayuta scratched his larger left headwing, “Yeah, Raziel’s body couldn’t be fixed unless they were in this time, so I merged with them to help!”

Satan blinked wordlessly. Mayuta almost chuckled, but then his eyes fell on Michael.

“Baby!” Mayuta ran forward.

Satan snorted as he felt Michael’s cheeks turn pink behind ihs arms.

“Baby,” Mayuta’s hands Michael’s hands, “Baby, are you alright?”

Michael stared at him blankly, but then replied, “No.”

Satan curled around to see Michael’s expression, and the latter was entirely bewildered.

“I, don’t,” Michael choked, sitting up as his chest was nearly healed, “I don’t remember you, Mayuta.”

Suddenly two arms locked around Satan from behind, and the second he caught a glimpse of said arms’ dark blue fur, he cuddled into their embrace. Legs, a tail, and two headwings followed, encasing him in a cocoon of love.

_ BABE! Holy SHIT, I was worried about you! _

Satan smiled,  _ Hey, Aki. _

“You don’t remember?” Mayuta sounded hurt, but not by Michael, “You don’t remember us eating on the pier? Going out to the movies?”

Michael shook his head.

“You don’t remember telling me you love me?”

Michael shook his head faster, and Satan could already see more tears in his eyes.

“Well,” Mayuta looked to Satan, “Uh, how do I fix that?”

Satan’s shoulders slumped. Even now, in the midst of Heaven, after nearly being stabbed by his one true enemy, Satan was expected to have the answers.

“I don’t fucking know!” Satan rolled his eyes, “I’m just glad to be alive!”

“Me too,” Akira mumbled from behind him.

Satan glanced to the side, “You’re never letting go of me, are you?”

“No,” Akira planted a firm kiss on Satan’s cheek.

Mayuta looked back to Michael as he squeezed Michael’s hands..

“Do you remember kissing me?” Mayuta asked.

“No,” Michael looked over to the boxes, “But I have seen you a few times.”

Mayuta glanced over, “Oh, yeah, did you like that? Seeing those boxes? I got them just for you, since you don't remember anything.”

Satan gazed around at them, now having a new respect for their existence.

“For... Me?”

“Yeah!” Mayuta said, “I was hoping they’d help you remember, but that doesn’t seem to be working, huh?”

The morose in Michael’s voice was heartbreaking, “No, I... I don’t.”

“Aw, come on!” Gabi ran around to face Michael, “Don’t you remember the Overwatch night? Mayuta, pull it up.”

Michael stopped Mayuta, “No, no, don’t. I don’t remember anything.”

Gabi’s brow turned up with concern.

“I don’t even know your name,” Michael met his gaze, “But I feel a fondness for you. For all of you! I can feel it, in my heart, I can feel it when I look at each and every one of you. My memories may not be able to recall you, but... But my heart does. And I’m not sure if that’s better or worse.”

A layer of regret fell over most of the team, but one person didn’t want to give up just yet: Mayuta. The boy gazed at Michael with a concentrated look. He occasionally glanced to a box, as if said box was a reference, but then he’d look back with the same expression.

“We gotta trigger it.”

Everyone else followed Satan’s gaze to Mayuta.

“We gotta trigger your memories, just like back at the apartment,” Mayuta squeezed Michael’s hands, “There has to be a way to get you to remember.”

And Mayuta was so right that Satan felt stupid.

Satan stood up with Akira holding his hand, “He’s right. We have to trigger it. If our battle triggered you to stop fighting, to declare yourself an enemy of God, then we have to bring up something else highly emotional. But what?”

“Genji,” Gabi kneeled in front of Michael, “Remember Gen-”

“VIDEO GAMES ARE NOT GOING TO HELP,” Satan roared.

_ Then, then how about the beach?! _ Miki asked,  _ Michael, do you remember the beach? According to what you told us, that’s when you realized you had to come back here! Do you remember that? _

Michael shook his head.

_ BEACH!  _ Wamu turned into a sheet of water and fell over Michael.

Although Satan found himself cackling both at how hilarious that stunt was, and the annoyed expression on Michael’s face, it was of absolutely no use. Now Michael was just sitting on the ground, wet, with a pouty expression.

Satan breathed in after he finished laughing, “Okay! Let’s think, let’s think.”

Wamu reformed in Michael’s lap, separating him and Mayuta,  _ WAIT! I know! Throw me! _

Satan blinked, “THROW HIM! Throw him into the air, Michael!”

Michael gazed back with a perplexed - and still wet - look, “WHAT?”

“Throw Wamu into the air!” Satan frowned, “Just do it!”

Michael shrugged. After Wamu left his lap, Michael stood up, and with one swift grab, launched Wamu back into the sky. The whole team, including Satan, surrounded him, gazing up into the Heavens.

Satan glanced over, “Anything?”

Michael shook his head.

The team waited.

Wamu fell back down, and Gabi caught him with surprising accuracy.

“Gotcha, princess!”

Wamu kicked him in the face.

“Okay, what else?” Satan glanced around, hoping for answers.

“I know!” Miko suddenly fell into Mayuta, who was sent falling into Michael.

Satan really didn’t know the origin of this one, and he glanced to Miko for answers.

_ Remember when we were chasing after Ghelmer? _

Satan nodded with understanding,  _ YES! Good plan! _

Mayuta still blushed, even though he had simply fallen into his boyfriend, and to be fair, there was good reason for it. This was Michael’s true form, wings and all, and Satan had noticed the small looks that Mayuta had been giving him.

“Anything?” Miko asked.

“Why did you push him?” Michael seemed almost offended, but he definitely wasn’t remembering.

But Satan saw that this gesture had triggered something in Mayuta, as the boy’s wings perked up at a thought.

“HOLD ON!” Mayuta waved his hands, his face still pink, “I GOT AN IDEA.”

“What?!” Gabi demanded, “WHAT IS IT?”

Mayuta looked determinedly to his amnesiac boyfriend, “Michael, kiss me!”

... Really? It was moments like this that reminded Satan he was working with humans. Their naivete was enough to give him a headache.

Satan’s shoulders slumped, “Mayuta, this isn’t some kind of fairy tale. A kiss isn’t going to-”

“LET ME TRY,” Mayuta snapped, “Come on! Either it works and everyone’s happy, or it doesn’t work and we move on!”

“Well, it can’t be any dumber than Wamu turning into water. WHICH WAS GREAT, by the way,” Satan assured Wamu.

Mayuta turned to Michael, “Baby?”

And Satan followed his gaze.. A scarlet blush had overtaken Michael’s face, and his shoulders were up to his ears as his headwings tried to hide his embarrassment.

“I can’t kiss you!” Michael squeaked, “I-I mean, you seem very, very nice, and very kissable for someone that actually, you know, knows you, but I don’t!”

Mayuta had always given Michael his boundaries, to the point that Satan was impressed. Mayuta had been respectful, observant, and even forgiving, probably in some situations where he wasn’t meant to, situations where an authoritative track may have brought him a better outcome. But not this time.

This time, Mayuta’s wings flared out.

“You need to!” Mayuta walked up to Michael, taking his hands, “Mike, these are your memories at stake! If you don’t kiss me, you may never remember! You don’t know!”

“But, but I-”

“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t think it would work,” and Mayuta was right; he wouldn’t, “It took a week for you to get up the courage to kiss me, and I would’ve waited a hundred years if I had to. But now we can’t be patient. You have to do it.”

Michael’s hands were shaking in Mayuta’s grasp, yet he gave a short, fearful nod. His lips quivered for a moment as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

“You can do it, baby,” Mayuta stroked Michael’s hands with his thumbs, “You can do it.”

Michael gave another nod, this one more confident as his wings opened up slightly. Then, with a deep breath, he began to bend down, his eyes still closed. To make his kiss easier, Mayuta met him half-way, and their lips touched.

What Satan expected to be a peck, short and sweet, was far from it. Michael’s body suddenly relaxed. His arms then snaked around Mayuta, pulling him closer as his armor pressed to Mayuta’s chest. Both of their headwings wrapped around one another’s heads as Mayuta’s arms locked around Michael’s shoulders, and their bodies fit perfectly together in a snug embrace. As they kissed, Satan noticed a single tear fall down from the corner of Michael’s eye. It rolled down his cheek, fell from his chin, and landed on the ground, forming a pearl. A small, pink pearl that rolled next to Mayuta’s shoe. A pearl. That meant Michael was... Happy.

Then, the two pulled away, but not by very much. Mayuta kept his face close to Michael’s, to the point all Satan could see were his outermost eyes and the tip of his smile. Said smile was reflected on Michael’s face, and as he opened his eyes, Satan saw him. Michael.

“There you are,” Mayuta’s hands moved back to cup Michael’s face, “Now see, what did I tell you?”

Michael shook his head with a soft chuckle, “I... I really shouldn’t doubt you, should I?”

The team let out cheers. Even Satan let out a sigh of relief as he leaned against Akira, the latter who eagerly held him in his arms.

“MIKE!” Babo crashed into him first, followed by Gabi and Wamu, and Michael ended up picking them up in a hug.

Hie and Miko soon joined in, and Miki did too, as they all formed a big group hug. One Satan thankfully wasn’t a part of.

Until Akira pushed him forward.

_ NO. _

Satan glared back to a grinning Akira,  _ YOU KNOW I HATE THIS. _

Akira kept pushing him, but only slightly, as to not give any suspicion.

_ AKIRA, YOU KNOW I HATE GROUP HUGS, STOP IT. _

Satan was then pushed into Miko, the latter who wrapped her arm around him to pull him in. Akira wrapped his arms around both, finally completing the group hug. However, this hug did have some benefits, as Michael’s healing energy moved through them all, and Satan’s wings stitched back together in a second.

Then, the team broke off. Although there was some urgency in their plans, Michael was back, and such a reward deserved a moment. Of course, such a moment would be incomplete without Akira latching back on to Satan.

“Miki!”

Satan looked over to see Miko gingerly holding her girlfriend’s face. To be fair, Miko had to be human in order to do this, and she was standing stark nude in the middle of Heaven, but Miki didn’t mind, as her arms were wrapped back around Miko in a loving hold.

“You scared me, you scared the shit out of me!” there were tears in Miko’s eyes.

Miki gave a reply, but since it was entirely telepathic, Satan couldn’t hear her. Although, the turn of her brow resembled the look of an apology.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, you did what you had to,” Miko gently set her forehead against Miki’s, “I was so worried. I’m so glad to see you, I’m so glad.”

The way Miki’s eyes closed showed that she felt the same way. Miko kissed her face, the space where her lips would be, and Miki’s arms tightened around Miko in response.

It seemed that everyone was happy to be reunited, as the boys piled on to Michael and Mayuta once again without any warning or invitation. They ruffled Mayuta’s hair - but were weary of his headwings - and laughed at the blush that spread across Mayuta’s cheeks. Gabi started trying to play a song on Michael’s armor, to which the latter looked at him with mild annoyance. Miko laughed at Gabi, and Miki’s head bobbed in a laughing gesture, and finally, Satan’s heart felt at peace once again.

But said peace was almost instantly interrupted, as something rumbled below them. The entire team jumped, ready for it to be Leviathan or Behemoth, but somehow, the ground remained solid. Nothing was going to burst through the earth and roar in defiance, as far as they knew.

“Satan.”

Satan looked over to Akira, and Akira pointed at the hole that Satan and Michael had made in the ground. Satan nodded.

Followed by the team, Satan led them over to the hole with cautious steps. The rumbling continued below them, deep and harsh, and around them, Satan could hear things collapsing in the far distance. Something... Terrible was happening below them. Something massive, horrible, and as they drew closer, screams began to yell up from beneath their feet.

_ What is that? _ Wamu whispered.

“I don’t know,” Satan answered.

And then, they got to the edge. Akira and Miki held on to Satan protectively as he dared to glance over.

Below them was a familiar void, a void that immediately hit Satan’s weak spot. It was the void beneath Heaven, but it was much farther up than it was supposed to be. It was a dark, empty abyss. An absence of creation in reality, nothingness expanding into nothingness, but this expanse did have something different this time around: Angels.

The Angels were screaming as they fell, their broken wings unable to help them fly as they fell farther and father out of sight. If one did have their wings, if they did try to fly, another Angel would come up and blast those wings off, forcing them to fall. That Angel was a Seraphim. In fact, there were numerous Seraphim, flying about and snapping the wings of their siblings, of their friends, as they all fell through the void.

“Raph,” Michael mumbled from behind Satan, “Raph, Gabe, Rag! URI! CAMMIE! GUYS!!!”

MIchael launched himself forward, but before he could leap down, Satan took his arm. Despite Michael’s need to protect his family, the need to find the rest of his siblings, jumping into that abyss wasn’t the answer, and Satan knew this.

“What’s happening?!” Michael demanded, tears burning at his eyes, “WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

“We can’t jump down there!” Satan barked, “That’s stupid! The Seraphim aren’t the ones in control!”

Indeed, that was true. The destruction they were causing, the void moving up, it was all the work of one entity: the God that the Seraphim served. And although killing them could help for but a moment, more Seraphim would appear in their place to finish the job.

More sunstone tears fell down Michael’s face and into the void.

Satan pulled Michael back, “Listen! If we go and defeat God NOW, the Seraphim will stop, and the void will stop pulling Heaven in! We have to go!”

“But the Archangels!” Michael stressed.

“Call for them,” Satan pulled him towards the Palace, which was still a good distance away, “Make sure they’re okay through your network!”

Michael nodded as he closed his eyes.

“Okay guys, let’s start towards the Palace,” Satan’s wings flared out, “I’ll explain on the way.”

In one beautiful series of motions, the team was ready to roll. Hie jumped onto Babo, Michael scooped up Mayuta, and Wamu clinged to Gabi’s back; and they all took off towards the Palace of God.

“So, here’s what’s happening,” the spires of the Palace came into Satan’s view as his wings pushed him forward, “God is destroying Heaven. God is destroying the Spheres, the Angels, everything with the nuclear powers of the Seraphim. And, once he’s done here, there’s no doubt that he’ll send the Seraphim to Earth next.”

“WHAT?” Babo shouted, “HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?”

“Because he’s lost control. He’s lost control of his Archangels, his Behemoth, his hierarchy, his Earth,” Satan’s eyes narrowed as he glared at their destination, “And when God loses control of something, he destroys it. So he’s going to destroy everything.”

“But not if we stop him first.”

Satan smiled down to Akira, “That’s right. Not if we-”

**_Then come to me, my dear morningstar._ **

Loud and strong, like the bells of an old Catholic church, God’s voice commanded attention the moment a single syllable was uttered. Just hearing his voice made Satan’s heart burn with an unbridled rage.

**_Come to me, and face the doom you were set to meet._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a writer, you imagine certain scenes when you're writing a story. Scenes that you want to work up to, scenes that are _very vivid_ in your mind. And this entire chapter is that for me. Fuck, I'm so glad I FINALLY got to write this and share it with you guys!  
>  If you enjoyed, **smash that Kudos button** or leave a comment with nothing but jumbled letters. You can also stop by [my blog,](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) where I will have to physically restrain myself from replying to asks about this chapter, because I'm so damn excited. The blog's also changed up a bit for Halloween, because it's the SPOOKY MONTH.  
>  Anyway, see you guys next week, as we go to fight **_GOD!!!!!_**


	31. We're Gonna Fight God, The Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Trust me when I say this, and I mean this wholeheartedly: I would never lead you guys into a battle against God himself. “_ \- in which Satan truly is the King of Lairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you have noticed that SiT only has two chapters left, and honestly, it makes me emotional. I'm sure it makes all of you emotional as well, but you haven't felt anything yet.  
> Because the chapter lay ahead :3c

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

The chants of the Seraphim rang throughout Satan’s mind, taunting him, mocking him.

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

He was ready to pull his hair out, his hands shaking as he was ready to claw at his own ears with his bare hands.

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

But he had to keep strong, focused. Now was not the time to lose his cool, of all times. His team behind him, the massive golden doors of the Palace of God in front of him, Satan had a mission to complete. A mission he had set out to accomplish loops and loops ago.

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

He couldn’t even remember how many loops now separated the beginning and the end, the fall and the rise. He could barely remember the other loops, now just nightmares that could be soothed from his mind.

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

He would not be a slave to his past anymore.

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

For the present and the future were calling.

_“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_

And he was more than ready to answer.

Satan’s wings gave one final _fwoosh!_ as he let out a yowl, and he shoved his shoulder first as he burst through those big golden doors. The stinging pain of meeting such a heavy metal with his bare shoulder rang through his bones, but the pain was invigorating, stimulating, pushing him forward as he shot straight into the Palace, like a bullet that had been traveling for millions of years. As the stinging began to dull, he heard everyone yelling with him, his team, sending out screams and shouts of determination, either in language or in primitive howls, and Satan felt the most wicked of grins spread across his lips. This was really it.

This was the battle for everything.

The Palace of God wasn’t properly titled, as besides its exterior, it was nothing like a palace. The interior, otherwise known as the Emperya, had once been full of light, radiating far across the vast expanse of nothing that served as the home of God himself. However, here, it was pitch black. As Satan flew into it, he served as a beacon, leading his team forward through the massive void.

“Leviathan was gone from the front of the Palace!” Satan realized, “Be on the look out!”

There was a mumur of agreement behind him as everyone began glancing around, but one voice rose up with perhaps the _best_ news.

“BOSS!” Gabi chirped, “I know where God is!”

Satan grinned even wider, as eyes glowing as he glanced down to Gabi, “YES! WHERE?!”

“COME DOWN LOW! FOLLOW ME!”

The team all followed Gabi’s commands, creating a formation around him as the sped off through the seemingly endless darkness. Satan was still the beacon that led them forward, but he was only barely above and behind Gabi, who was now the real leader of their little squad.

To be fair, having a Demonic GPS was perhaps one of the biggest pluses to going through such a void. Not only did they not need to see, but Gabi was very vocal, so if something changed, he would let them know almost immediately. It was perfect, really.

But such perfection and glee was interrupted by a booming voice.

**_Team Satan. I am talking to you, not your leader._ **

Satan glared into the darkness.

**_You are making a mistake. A horrible mistake that will destroy your souls, your lives, and you-_ **

_SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!_ a surprising voice snapped, _I’M SO DONE WITH YOU!_

Satan glanced down to Miki, who was riding on Miko’s back as the latter skittered along not too far below.

 _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOVE HUMANS!_ Miki screamed, _TO WANT TO PROTECT US! TO CHERISH US! AND YET YOU LET THE APOCALYPSE KILL US ALL, OVER AND OVER AGAIN?! AND YOUR ANGELS CAN KILL US WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT? WHAT HAPPENED TO HAVING US BE YOUR MOST PRECIOUS CREATION, HUH? I THINK WE’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT!_

Wamu motioned to her from on top of Gabi’s back, “What she said.”

**_You are a foolish girl, Miki Makimura._ **

_MAYBE SO, BUT AT LEAST I’M NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO FALL FOR YOUR WORDS ANYMORE._

Satan knew that, once this was over, he’d never like Miki this much again. But for this moment, he nodded to her.

“He’s movin!” Gabi turned and ran into a new direction.

Everyone instantly turned to follow Gabi, and as they did so, Gabi let out another yell, “BOSS!”

“What?!” Satan’s headwings fluttered excitedly.

“What does God look like?” Gabi asked, “What are we up against?!”

Satan thought about it. What was the best way to describe God? He considered God’s complexion, his form, and was about to speak, before a new series of yowls erupted from in front of them.

Satan blinked as numerous of forms emerged from the darkness. Each of them was irregular, asymmetrical, as if multiple beings pressed into one. Their yowls were throaty, guttural, and worn from years of screaming. However, what was most important about them was that they were recognizable. Satan knew these creatures. They were Demons, replicated by God’s power to fight Team Satan.

 _RAH!_ Miko ran forward first, as the rest of the Devilmen picked up speed and followed behind her.

The light of Miki’s sword guided the Devilman forward, as Michael’s glow brought up the rear, and they began to fight the Demons. Satan almost flew down to fight with them, but a voice yelled up to him, causing him to pause.

“STOP!” Wamu ordered, “Gabi’s still running towards God, so the rest gotta follow you!”

Satan flew back up to his original height, keeping an eye on Gabi as the latter began to fight, but Satan would not let his team fight alone.

Small barriers started appearing around the battle as Satan opened his mouth. Large, nuclear blasts began plummeting into the darkness, blowing up any life that wasn’t protected by his barriers. Shrill calls of pain and agony rose up to Satan’s ears, but those cries weren’t even of the Demons he knew. As God’s duplicates, these creatures didn’t even scream right.

Below, it was chaos. The small white eyes of every Demon and Devilman glowed in the dark, and the only real lights Satan could see were Miki’s sword and Michael’s glow. Miki was slashing around herself, each strike quicker than the last as she cut her foes in half. She yowled and snapped with each hit, her eyes narrowed as she planned each strike with accuracy and aggression. Akira was taking the body parts she scattered and using them as weapons, shoving them into the mouths of other Demons before he began to pull them apart. Ichor was flying everywhere as Akira roared, and said ichor fell on to a flailing Demon, as his arms swung around in circles, killing the Demons that surrounded them. This flailing figure was obviously Wamu, who had found the perfect body to possess. Hie was almost cut by him, but being goo, it mattered not, as Hie took the form of Uriel, using the Archangel’s physical strength to his advantage as he began punching Demons into submission. After complimenting Hie’s strategy, Babo dove into the battle, his talons picking up Demons and shredding them. His feathers fell off of him, forming necklaces as they fell upon to the many foes and took their limbs from them. Miko stabbed through any Demon that Babo took the limbs of, and as for those that were still well, spiders fell upon their heads, causing the Demons to follow in her strength as they continued into the battle. Gabi barely missed getting punched by one of said Demons, as he too was punching around him, his armor deflecting any damage that could have been done to him as Demons fell to his feet. Satan stopped firing blasts. Honestly, he didn’t need to, and neither did Michael, as the latter simply surveyed the team, ready to heal at a moment’s notice as he carried a somehow still _useless_ Mayuta.

But suddenly, a series of colors flashed at the corner of Satan’s vision. They weren’t massive in their brightness, but just enough to get his attention, and his heart dropped. He knew that rainbow, bright and blinding, even if it wasn’t used for its intended purpose. His eyes were already beginning to water as he gazed up, forcing himself to face what now stood before him.

A large puff of red hair surrounded a big, toothy grin, and wide eyes looked directly though all she stared at. Her limbs were thin, long, like a Halloween decoration you hung on your door, but her power did not come from her body. It came from her eyes, as they glowed brighter than any light that Team Satan emitted.

“JENNY!” Satan screamed.

He threw up bubbles around everyone as the first pulse of color shot forward. However, instead of going for the team, the attack only went towards Satan, crashing against the bubble he had encased himself with. The way her attack rang against his shield was more than disturbing.

“STOP!” Satan yelled.

“SATAN?” someone yelled up.

His heart ached, it bled, begging for release from this emotional hell he had put himself in. But he had to stop her, because nothing his team could do could counter her power.

The color pulsed again, but his bubbles held strong, making the same awful noise as the attack slammed against it. Satan didn’t understand. Why was she only attacking him?! The team was down there, honestly as easier targets, but Jenny was only focused on Satan!

Another pulse rang out, the colors now beginning to crack at his bubble. Satan threw up a new bubbles between the pulses of color, but Jenny’s powers were growing, as his bubbles began to shatter the instant her attacks hit.

“STOP, JENNY!” Satan screamed, “PLEASE!”

She let out one more attack, and it smashed against the bubble. Satan had to shield his eyes from the pieces of light as they flew into his face, but when he moved his arm to look once more, he realized everything had changed.

The team, the Demons, the Emperya disappeared, and the ground was replaced by lava, mixing with the blood of humans. The red sea of death and destruction emitted one of the most powerful odors, an odor that made Satan hold his nose in disgust. As he flew, however, he saw a familiar island. No question, this was one of the last pieces of land to remain, and he always flew to it at the end of each loop, but this time it was occupied. It was occupied by Jenny. As Satan got closer, he could see she was not alone.

In Jenny’s arms, she held Akira, but only his top half. His mouth was open, ichor trickling down on to his body as organs spilled out from his open wound, right where he had been cut. His head slumped lifelessly to the side as his arms hung loosely over Jenny’s hold.

Surrounding Jenny were the heads, limbs, and bodies of the rest of the team, lifeless and empty as their blood gently fell on to the soot-covered ground. He expected Jenny to taunt him with their appearance, to say “this will happen again” or some cruel bullshit like that, but when his eyes met hers, he was shocked.

Her gaze was soft. Although her face could not move, the look in her eyes could tell a story by itself.

_I will never be more proud of you than I am now, Satan._

Tears began to fall down his face as his brow furrowed in confusion.

_This is the ending you always deserved._

Just then, three rings began to form around her. They were glowing rings of vivid color, and around them, sparkles glitter and gleamed. But, right before Satan could start to consider what he was seeing, it all disappeared, revealing reality once again. Satan was still flying, straight forward, and Gabi was running below him as he guided the team. How long had he been out? What just happened?!

... And how was he still keeping up with the team? The Demons were gone, they were obviously back to sprinting, but it was as if no one else had seen Jenny.

“Babe?”

Satan glanced over, his heart racing as tears fell down his face.

“You alright?” Akira took his hand.

Satan knew his first question, “When I threw bubbles around you guys, had any other Demons appeared?”

Akira blinked, “N-no...”

Satan gazed back in front of himself, his mind racing. That kindness, that odd, gorey kindness couldn’t have been God’s doing. Those words of encouragement, accompanied by dead bodies gave an atmosphere of support that only one person could really give.

... Could that have actually been Jenny?

No matter who or what it was, Satan only had two words to mutter: “Thanks, mom.”

Seeing Jenny was oddly... Peaceful. Hearing her talk, seeing her eyes tell her feelings. It was as if she was really there again, and just that feeling of her being close brought Satan a feeling of ease he thought he had lost. A sense of ease that came from her being in his penthouse, from her staring at him blankly as he babbled on about some dumb plan to win Akira’s heart. Maybe she really had been there. After all, how could he feel this way if she hadn’t?

Now that there was a certain amount of peace in Satan’s heart, he rose his head to address a question he had been interrupted in answering, “God has no form,” Satan started to say, “God is-”

A roar interrupted them. It was so loud that it canceled out any of Satan’s words, and that’s when he knew. God didn’t want Satan to tell what he was, and that _had_ to be the reason he kept getting interrupted!

Satan glared back as the massive beast Leviathan was once again at their heels. Against the glowing of the team, her amor glittered with might, and her teeth bared in an unparalleled rage. But now, Satan was equipped to deal with her once and for all. Not only with his now calmed-mind, but with the team he had around him.

 _Everyone stop,_ Satan looked over, _Michael, bring Leviathan to halt._

The team all stopped below Satan.

 _Got it,_ Michael nodded.

Michael threw Mayuta into Akira’s arms before whirling around. He then reached out his hands, pulling back Leviathan’s momentum. The massive creature began to slow and slow, her body almost coming to a complete halt as she moved, only in mere centimeters, towards the team.

_Babo, throw a necklace around her body, but don’t connect it. We need her whole for now._

Leviathan’s eyes followed Babo as he flew up over her. Thousands of Babo’s feathers then formed a circled around her, forming a lovely necklace that just needed one connection to cut her in half.

_Miko._

_Yeah?_

_Do you think you could control a massive, serpent Angel?_

The glee in Miko’s voice was thrilling, _That was literally on my bucket list._

Miko skittered up to Leviathan, placing one of her legs on Leviathan’s body as hundreds of spiders began to crawl up Levithan’s scales. The fish wanted to flail, to struggle, but Michael’s hold was too strong. There was no way.

The spiders met on Leviathan’s head, merging together as they formed a much larger version of themselves, and within a matter of seconds, Leviathan’s eyes went blank.

_Bingo._

Satan grinned, “THEN LET’S GO!”

**_Cease._ **

The amount of annoyance and disgust in just one word tickled Satan pink.

Leviathan flew beside them, and the team all jumped on to her back. Some had to crawl up her scales, while others just flew and settled into position. Satan, meanwhile, sat on her snout, gazing forward with a smirk playing across his lips.

**_CEASE._ **

Leviathan lurched forward as Miko guided her according to Gabi’s directions.

“It seems you're not the only one that can control her, HUH?!” Satan cackled, “She’s MIKO’S, NOW!”

But Miki had a warning. _We can’t let anyone touch Miko, or she’ll lose control._

A chorus of “got its,” came in reply.

“What’s it like losing power, you bastard?!” Satan called into the darkness, “What is it like for everything you loved to be taken from you?! FOR IT ALL TO DISAPPEAR? What you worked so hard for, what you made, all falling from your hands?!”

**_I have lost no control._ **

“THEN WHY AM I HERE?!” Satan grinned ear-to-ear.

But then, Miko had an unusual question, _What did God do to Behemoth?_

Satan glanced back to Miko, wondering how she even knew who Behemoth was.

_Leviathan wants to know._

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO BEHEMOTH?” Satan yelled.

**_Behemoth is gone._ **

The cold tone of that statement showed how far gone any empathy or emotion was from God’s mind. It was as if he had thrown his plate away; Behemoth was gone.

Leviathan wailed, even under Miko’s control. Her body shook, and everyone took hold of her scales as she continued to fly under MIko’s command. To hear an animal, no matter how intelligent it was, wail in such pain made Satan’s heart hurt, and he patted her snout to show... Sympathy? Well, he felt her pain, so perhaps empathy was better.

“When this is over, you shall live somewhere better.”

Satan glanced back to Michael, who had his hand under one of Leviathan’s scales and was scratching at where the two scales met. Mayuta was doing the same. Perhaps this was some sort of comforting notion?

But then, Satan was assaulted by a burning light. A light that flashed so bright that, as it covered the area, even Leviathan was forced to recoil against its vivid whites. However, the flash eventually mellowed out, as the lights it had brought now permanently illuminated the void that had once been complete darkness. But there was one problem, and Satan became immediately aware of said problem as his eyes adjusted.

There were... _Millions_ of them, and they all looked like... Satan? They almost did, with his face, his eyes, and even his hair, but the one distinct aspect that set them apart was the fact they were wearing clothes, clothes that Satan recognized. A dark grey blouse had long, swaying sleeves that were lined with a rainbow of assorted gems. The high-waisted pants they wore were bright white, shining on long legs, and had four buttons on the front, as well as two buttons on the outer side of the thighs. Said pants even covered the heels of their feet, but then they disappeared under pointed gold toes. Satan knew this particular look because it was his original, his first.

These weren’t just the Seraphim. These were copies of himself, of Lucifer. Each of them gazed at the team, with disgust and disappointment, but only for just a moment. It was a long moment, a moment that stretched on for ages, as Satan made eye-contact with a few of them as they passed. Despite his own identity crisis, Satan’s heart stopped as he realized what they were about to do.

The Seraphim opened their mouths.

Satan threw his hands up as a long barrier curled around Leviathan, guiding her through the explosion of activity that now erupted around them. Nuclear blasts, swords, light spears, the two most powerful ranks of Heaven were now beating at Satan’s barriers. He kept throwing them up, over and over again, only for them to get shattered almost instantly. The shattering, the screaming, the explosions, it was also so loud, so sudden, that Satan’s ears began to ring. The commotion outside of the barriers was so busy that Satan could barely see anything, and neither could the rest of his team as they gazed through the purple exteriors that protected them from an otherwise deadly threat.

But Satan started missing. A few explosions got through, smashing into Leviathan’s armor and barely missing his friends. His family. His love. He kept throwing up barriers, hoping to his own hands that he could keep up, but each miss let through another explosion, and Leviathan was rocked once again by the force. It was all flashing so fast, so hard, that Satan _needed_ a solution, and _fast._

 _Michael, can you grab them?!_ Satan didn’t even have the time to properly speak.

 _I’m trying, but,_ Michael stuttered, _No!_

Michael’s power was only good for a few opponents, not millions of them, but Satan had to hope anyway. Gabi was useless, Hie was useless. As were Miki, Miko, and Babo. Akira would die the minute the barriers came down at just the right second. Satan closed his eyes as he kept throwing up the barriers, rattling his brain for some kind of answer. He had nothing. He had nothing! There was nothing they could do.

The barriers were missing more and more as Satan lost power. Arms wrapped around him as Michael tried to heal his tiredness, his lack of focus, but that’s not really something you can heal as an injury. The warm armor was a comfort as Satan sighed into it, but his focus was only dullened as more barriers missed. Leviathan began to squirm at all the attacks hitting her. The team started shouting something, but Satan couldn’t hear them. There had to be something. There had to be something.

Satan’s eyes opened as an idea smashed into his mind.

“MAYUTA!” Satan looked over, “MAYUTA, STOP TIME!”

“TIME DOESN’T EXIST IN HEAVEN!” MIchael screamed.

“MAYBE NOT BEFORE, BUT HEAVEN IS FALLING,” Satan said, “MAYBE IT DOES NOW! TRY!”

Mayuta’s eyes were wide, showing the farthest whites of his eyes.

“I- I don’t know how!” Mayuta was shaking at the mere thought.

“IT’S ALL WE GOT!” Satan rasped, “YOU HAVE TO TRY!”

“I DON’T KNOW HOW!” Mayuta yelled again.

“TRY, GODDAMNIT!” Satan repeated, “IF YOU HAVE THE FUCKING GUTS TO FLIRT WITH AN ARCHANGEL THAT COULD KILL YOU WITH ONE HAND, YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO STOP TIME! _TRY!”_

Mayuta was shaking as he stared down to his hands, but a look of understanding had overtaken his face. With a small nod, Mayuta closed all of his eyes as the team pressed on.

“EVERYONE, GET READY!” Satan gazed back out, “IF THE BARRIERS FAIL ONE MORE TIME, WE HAVE A FIGHT WAITING FOR US!”

Everyone, including Michael, sprung up, getting ready to pounce out. Satan remained sitting on Leviathan’s nose, the barriers still flying up as fast as they could. Satan was losing control, the barriers were slowing, Leviathan was starting to groan at the amount of hits she was taking. Soon, the barriers that were closest to the team would fall, and all they could do was fight.

Satan glanced back, hoping for a miracle. Not a miracle from God, but from an Angel, an Angel that was now locked within the body of a small boy, a boy that wasn’t even strong enough to carry more than three boxes at a time.

And, much to Satan’s absolute shock, that miracle happened.

All of Mayuta’s eyes glowed with white fire as his arms gently opened to the world around him. Satan no longer felt _anything_ hitting his barriers. He glanced around, realizing that no one was firing anymore. Every Lucifer that had been relentlessly firing upon them was now being held in place, in time, by none other than Mayuta himself. None of them could even react; time wouldn’t allow them. They just stared on with blank expressions. The amount of relief that washed over Satan was enough to cause him to fall on top of Leviathan’s nose, gazing up at the rest of the frozen Lucifers.

“YeeEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!” Gabi screamed, his feet clinking against Leviathan’s armor as he cheered.

“WOOOOOOOO!” Wamu joined him.

The entire team began to leap and frolic around Leviathan’s head in celebration. The massive beast carried on, moving through the now frozen world around her with ease as Gabi continued to instruct her. Satan sighed, his wings and arms falling to his sides, but he didn’t get to lay down for long as someone picked him up.

Akira pulled him into a hug and then a kiss, a kiss which Satan happily returned as he felt warm fur under his fingers. He then gave Akira’s cheek a quick peck before gazing back to see the team’s celebration.

Michael had a hold of Mayuta, and was littering his face with kisses. Even as Mayuta’s eyes glowed, his face now glowed as well, covered by a massive blush and a huge smile.

Satan could even hear Michael muttering, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Turning his head, Satan gazed out to the open, bright void that Leviathan now flew through. Akira’s arms were still wrapped around him, holding him lovingly, and Satan returned the hold as he continued to gaze forward, his head held high.

 _“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_ now echoed through the area, faint but growing closer.

**_Raziel’s betrayal is nothing but another disappointing turn._ **

“We’re getting close!” Gabi called.

The team wasn’t even acknowledging God’s words anymore. They were too busy, all of them, getting ready to kick his ass.

“I fuckin love Raziel, not gonna lie,” Wamu mumbled,

Satan could barely see Hie nod, which was almost comical, as Hie hadn’t changed from looking like Uriel.

And that’s when a new light washed over the group. It wasn’t so bright as it was distinct, like the old glow from an antique lamp in your grandparents’ basement. The glow was old, not really blinding, but its light held a power that could only be described as breathtaking. Satan even heard the gasps of his team as they gazed at it, with Akira gasping just above his headwings. But Satan saw through the light, the warm, “kind” glow to the true being behind it, and his eyes narrowed at the form.

God was now before them, and his true form was revealed.

**_The fact you have made it this far is by my design._ **

God was not humanoid by any stretch of the imagination. A series of small, glowing orbs floated mindlessly around one large one, mimicking a small solar system. Each orb emitted a warm glow that was comforting to be in, no matter your relationship to him, and a gentle hum emitted from him that could sooth any savage beast. The main orb, as Satan knew, served as his core. It was this part of him that truly spoke, that created the universe, and was the master behind all of creation, and its glow was the strangest, emitting an odd sense of power that no other orb could replicate. Surrounding all of this was the same damn Seraphim that had mocked Satan not moments ago, and they still sang _“HOLY! HOLY! HOLY!”_ as they flew around God.

 _Holy shit,_ Akira mumbled.

Satan looked over to his friends.

The calming aura of God’s light had most of them in its grasp. Even Miki, who still looked frustrated, had a calm about the way her shoulders had slumped. Only one person, besides Satan himself, was not immediately falling for this aura of God’s.

“WHY?!” Michael stormed out in front of Satan and Akira, his armor creating the _most_ annoying CLANK against Leviathan’s armor, “WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MEMORIES?!”

God remained silent.

“I have friends!” Michael motioned back to the team, “A life! A world that... That I can live in without being scared! Why don’t you want that for me? For ANY OF US?! What is WRONG WITH YOU?!”

And that’s when things began to click in Satan’s head. The largest clicking that had ever occurred. God threw Satan out for his dislike of humans, and made him suffer at his own dislike by creating one human to fall in love with. Satan thought it was just dramatic irony, a form of torture he could always suffer by, but no. Perhaps that wasn’t it at all.

No other Angel gave a _real_ opinion about anything. When God created humans, it was as if he had a terrible round of golf, yet every onlooker just clapped, proud of his less-than-impressive achievement. Although Satan knew the value of humans now, he didn’t back then, and perhaps the fact he felt comfortable enough to give an opinion was the problem.

“HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE FOLLOW YOUR EVERY WORD!” Michael screamed.

Michael was made to counter Satan, to counter him from day one. They may be twins, the closest of brothers in a hierarchy of Angels who have little to no familiarities, but Michael was a counter first and foremost. But once they got very close, and once Satan gave his opinions, Michael’s memory was gone, and Satan was thrown out.

But there’s one piece of the puzzle Satan never had, and a piece he now regarded highly.

Raziel _wanted_ to leave Heaven, but wasn’t allowed too. All the other Archangels were given reasons to leave, reasons to go down to Earth, but never Raziel. They had to _sneak out_ in order to put everything into place, in order to get to Satan and begin this massive battle. Raziel _knew_ he could do this, and the Archangel was practically _begging_ to be given the chance to start it.

And that’s when it all clicked together. Satan finally knew what was really happening.

“Michael, be quiet for a minute.”

Michael gazed back, tears in his eyes, but Satan gave him a hopeful smile in return.

“Trust me.”

And Michael did, stepping back.

Satan clapped his hands, and a barrier appeared above him, laying flat as to form a platform. Satan’s wings let off one push, hoisting him up to the platform as his feet gently landed on it. Said wings then folded in as he took a seat on the platform as it rose up to face the center of God’s primary form, the large orb in the center.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear a word Michael said, but I’m not gonna ask questions or scream at you,” Satan nodded, “I only have one request.”

**_And that would be..?_ **

“Kill me.”

“BABE!” Akira screeched.

The tension and fear from the team hit Satan like a tractor-trailer, but he ignored them as he gazed at God.

“I will not fight back!” Satan chirped, “I won’t even move. Take out some kind of weapon, right now, and kill me.”

God didn’t make any moves.

“It’s not a trap! You should know that!” Satan smiled, “I won’t do anything to you. Here, I’ll even close my eyes.”

“SATAN!” Wamu barked, “STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT AND-”

“No!” Mayuta interrupted, “Let him go.”

Mayuta knew. Raziel’s knowledge now sat within his head, and he knew where Satan was going with this. Satan, meanwhile, hummed a little tune as he closed his eyes.

“Go on. Kill me!” Satan chirped, “DO IT! I’ve wanted to die for so long, and now that you’re destroying everything - or, I’m sorry, your _Seraphim_ are - I can finally embrace death with open arms! Do it!”

There was a pause. A long, empty pause that was filled with horror of Satan’s team, but Satan felt perfectly comfortable with what he was doing. And when he felt the time was right, he spoke.

“But you can’t, can you?”

There was no response. In the background, Satan heard the team dismount Leviathan, and the serpent was led just a bit away by Miko’s power. Not too far as to be out of the area, but just far enough to be out of the way.

“There’s always been one thing that bothered me, God,” Satan opened his eyes, “And it’s the fact that, since you created me and I became a problem, that you cast me out instead of just... Killing me. Seems more efficient. Seems easier. But no, you’ve never killed anything. If you have to have something killed or removed from existence, well, there’s an Angel for that. You? You’ve never done it.”

The orb burned brighter.

“See, here’s what really happening: back at the beginning, you created me, the first Seraphim and Angel. But the minute that I existed, from the first time you looked at me, you knew I was a problem, you knew I would be an issue. Why create someone to _counter me_ if I was anything _but a problem?!”_ Satan motioned down to Michael, “You made HIM because you knew that I was an issue! Got it? Got it. But there was a problem with your second creation: you made him too much like me.”

“I was perfect template, what else were you supposed to do? You made another Angel, in my image, but made him to counter me at every twist and turn. I was excitable, he was self kept. I wouldn’t shut up, he rarely talked. You thought that would keep me in my place, keep me guarded, but no. It was worse, because I started rubbing off on him. Oh, but that couldn’t happen! I was a free-thinker, someone that asked questions, had opinions, and you couldn’t have _two Angels doing that._ Why, you didn’t like having _one!_ After all, that’s why you threw me out! I didn’t like humans, and sharing that opinion was such an atrocity against you that you had the counter you made _just for this occasion_ throw me out of Heaven. But even after removing his memories and making him think was a hero, you couldn’t get rid of what I had already done to him emotionally. No one can get rid of that.”

**_Your babbling is so incredulous that I simply MUST hear how it ends._ **

“Oh, we’re almost there, hang on!” Satan winked, “But one person watched all of it happen. One Angel, even without being there, knew the truth: Raziel. But Raziel saw more potential. As you cracked down on Heaven, making less and less Angels with personality or abilities, Raziel was scheming, just as I was. Both of us, from different sides of the spectrum, wanted you dead. Now, you could just push Raziel out of Heaven - I mean, they were very inconvenient - but they knew your secrets! The truth! So you kept them locked up here, for loops and loops, until they finally broke free.”

 **_W-_ ** God almost spoke.

“Yes!” Satan grinned, “Raziel was down on Earth! Uriel, too! And they sent me here. Raziel opened the portal to lead my charge. And now, I sit here, in front of you. With the full knowledge that I can defeat you simply for the fact that I was not made as a slave to you. I was never supposed to be like I am, yet here I am, looking down on you for what you’ve done. And the best part? You can’t kill me! You have no ability that could possibly harm me on your person. Meanwhile, I’m an arsenal, an arsenal _you made,_ and I brought an arsenal with me! So basically, you’re screwed.”

**_Foolish._ **

“You sure are, asshole,” Satan chuckled, “Because Raziel found me, and brought me right to your doorstep, to _kick. Your. Ass.”_

Light spears formed around Satan before flying towards God. A barrier formed, blocking said attacks as they crashed against the surface, but that was _all God could do._

 **_I may not be able to destroy you myself,_ ** shimmering glows surrounded the orbs, **_But I can create what will be your demise, you pathetic child._ **

“I won’t let you create _SHIT!”_ Satan’s wings flared out as he took the air, flying along the barrier to find its weak point, “MICHAEL, DESTROY IT!”

Satan could see Michael sprinting forward out of the corner of his vision, but behind the barrier, something much larger was forming.

**_The closest I can get to my own hand crushing your thin, little frame, is this._ **

An Angel began to emerge from the glow. Taller than any in Heaven, even God himself, this Angel stepped out from the glow with massive armor, black as soot and glinting against God’s own light. They had millions of eyes, each covered by a layer of armor to protect them. On their arms, their legs, their back, and even their head, was a total of seventy-two wings, each tipped with a blackness that no Angel had ever worn before. Their six arms each held a weapon, and each weapon was brandished with the blood of the fallen Angels. It was a monstrosity, a creature that went against the visual style of the entire hierarchy, as even its glow was darkness, and the sparkles that fell from its body contrasted with a bright white.

“METATRON!” Michael’s voice called out.

Who the fuck was Metatron?

“YOU MEAN THE TRANSFORMER?” Gabi asked.

That’s what Satan was thinking.

Wamu almost responded, “That’s Mega-”

But the barrier in front of them crashed as Metatron - not Megatron - stepped through it, and said barrier was replaced behind them, shielding God from any attack.

“FUCK!” Satan spun backwards, throwing a blast at the Angel, but Metatron blocked it with the shield in their left most upper hand.

They then swung their sword, and the team scattered in order to avoid its strike.

**_Goodbye, Team Satan._ **

Satan glanced to God as the latter began to fall back into the brightness. He was running. God was actually running!

“HEY!” Satan sped towards the barrier, “Get back here!”

He rolled under another slash from Metatron as he continued to go for the barrier. Blast after blast was thrown at said barrier, trying to break through it to get to God, but it was of no use. Satan’s power wasn’t strong enough.

“MICHAEL!”

“WHAT?!” Michael caught Metatron’s sword in his hands, but the force was pushing him to the ground.

“Damnit!” Satan glanced around, “AKIRA!”

“BABE?!” Akira looked up.

“We need to get through!”

Akira raced up to his side, narrowly missing a giant flaming arrow as it passed his body.

“But how?!” Akira asked.

Satan racked his brain once again, scanning the environment for some kind of answer, and said answer was a much easier to find than he expected.

Satan glanced down to the arrow that had just fallen to the ground, “We need to get Metatron to hit the barrier.”

More arrows flew by Satan and Akira, and they clinged to one another as they dodged.

Akira nodded, “Because he can break it!”

Satan grinned, _EVERYONE! MOVE TOWARDS THE BARRIER!_

 _I’M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!_ Michael was now laying on the ground, the sword pressing closer and closer to his chest.

“Shit,” Satan’s heart skipped a beat.

But then, the not-so-useless Mayuta ran to Michael’s side, his eyes glowing as he threw his hands up to Metatron. The massive Angel lifted a battle axe, ready to cut Mayuta in half as it soared down towards the ground.

“MAYUTA!” Wamu shrieked.

The axe fell and fell, but it became slower and slower until it came to a complete stop, right over Mayuta’s head.

“NOW!” Mayuta pulled Michael out from under Metatron’s sword.

 _YES!_ Satan motioned everyone over, _Come on! We need to get Metatron to destroy the barrier! God’s running!_

 _WHAT A PATHETIC MOTHERFUCKER!_ at this point, Miki was becoming as dangerous as an Archangel as she ran towards the barrier, _WHY IS HE RUNNING?!_

 _Because all it takes is one hit!_ Mayuta replied.

As the team gathered at the base of the barrier, they actually _heard_ what Mayuta said.

“One hit?” Satan asked.

Mayuta nodded, “One hit, and God’s dead. He’s that fragile.”

One hit. That’s all it took.

 _Dodge on my cue,_ Satan told them, releasing Akira to free his movement.

Mayuta snapped his fingers, releasing Metatron from his timely hold as the massive Angel turned to them. Metatron then lifted their pitch-black sword, the glow trailing from it as it was lifted up into the air.

_Wait for it._

The sword began to fall.

_WAIT FOR IT._

It grew closer and closer.

_WAIT. FOR. IT._

And closer and closer.

 _SATAN!_ Miki shrieked.

_NOW!_

Everyone leapt to either side of the sword, and it met the barrier, shattering said barrier almost immediately. The hundreds of pieces of glass-like red shield fell around the team, and Satan flew through the now open space as quickly as possible. He had to get to God. He had to move. He had to keep flying, he had to keep going. God was getting away, and all it took was _one hit._

Behind Satan, he heard a roar, as Leviathan smashed into Metatron. Such a move may only get the group a few seconds, but those seconds were better than _nothing._

The team followed after Satan as they all moved as fast as they could. Behind them, the massive, metal wings of Metatron flared out as they chased after them. Each beat of their metal wings kept getting closer, but even if Metatron was a formidable foe, they were not the target. God was. And if the team was going to defeat Metatron, they needed God dead first. However, the giant serpent that now followed after Metatron was definitely helping, as if the team did come to a stop, Leviathan had their backs.

A hand took Satan’s as they flew. A soft, fuzzy hand that caused Satan to smile, despite the situation. Despite the panic. Despite. Everything.

“I fucking love you, Satan.”

Tears formed in Satan’s eyes as he pulled Akira long, “I love you too, Aki. More than anything.”

Akira squeezed his hand as God’s light now touched at the tips of their headwings.

“This is the best fucking field trip ever,” Akira laughed.

“AKIRA!” Satan was somewhere between snapping and cackling, “YOU... YOU... FUCKING... GodDAMNIT.”

Akira cackled for him.

But, of course, God couldn’t let their dialogue go on for too long, **_Do you remember, Lucifer?_ **

Satan glared forward at the question. Hearing the old name “Lucifer” only making him angrier.

And, as God finally re-appeared in Satan’s view, a large cocoon of protection could be seen. God seemed to be very aware of his weak nature, the one hit rule that could kill him, and was taking all the measure he could to protect himself.

 **_Do you remember how many loops have passed?_ ** God asked, **_I believe I lost count at 109. That’s over three trillion years, so it would only make sense if you, too, lost count. That’s a lot of time. A lot of time for you to plan my demise._ **

Once again, the area lined Lucifers, as they began firing the same massive blasts as before. Seeing as the team was compact now, and not riding on a giant serpent, Satan could block their attacks with the use of one bubble.

**_Then again, you will still fail._ **

Satan opened the bubble just long enough to throw a blast at God’s barrier, but there was no sign of damage. Every flap of Metatron’s wings pushed them closer to the team, and even if the Lucifers were beginning to thin out, they were still firing. Satan had to expand the distance between the team and Metatron, but Satan wasn’t even _sure_ if they were fast enough. Even Hie, who was running as the fastest Archangel in Heaven, would probably succumb to Metatron’s speed.

Satan glanced back. Metatron was stringing their bow with more flaming arrows, and they began to take aim at Satan.

**_Do you remember what you once were?_ **

Satan kept his eyes on Metatron. Those arrows could break God’s barrier. He just had to dodge at the right time.

_Akira, fall down._

Akira released Satan’s hand, gliding down to the rest of the team.

 _Guys, get ready to hold Metatron back for just a minute,_ Satan’s eyes narrowed at those flaming arrows, _All I need is a minute._

 **_I let you gaze upon yourself, what you were meant to be,_ ** God sighed, **_Yet you went against everything I ever wanted for you._ **

Satan checked that he was still in line with God’s shields before bringing his eyes back to the arrows that were pointed at him. Indeed, Metatron saw him as the largest threat, just as God did.

**_Why won’t you be what I want, Lucifer?_ **

Satan smirked at the arrows, “I am not Lucifer. And I haven’t been Lucifer for a long time.”

The arrows flew from the bow, flying straight for Satan’s face. Satan, meanwhile, moved the bubble down to his friends alone, exposing himself for the hit.

“Lucifer was a little bitch, ready to fall for your tricks,” Satan ducked right under the arrows, “But I have a few tricks of my own.”

The arrows flew, hitting the barrier once more, and it shattered. And from there, it all happened so fast.

Satan dashed for God. The barrier was broken, now was the time! With a flick of his hand, a series of light spears followed after him, and he summoned two spears into his hands. He could already hear the team trying to pull Metatron away, but as Satan flew, the team lost control. Metatron’s sword slashed over them, reaching for Satan and cutting at his wings in an attempt to stop him. But the momentum from Satan’s flight carried him through the air, even if the rest of his light spears flew in confused directions.

“SATAN!” Michael screamed.

But Satan smirked. He didn’t need his wings.

He teleported straight in front of God, lifting the spears up. Two barriers formed on either side of him, protecting his body as he fell down towards his ultimate foe. The one being he had been trying to kill for centuries, for most of eternity. In a flash, the Lucifers surrounded him on almost all sides, already firing massive blasts, trying to stop him, but it was too late. He was too close.

And the spears pierced God’s thin, frail form.

The Seraphim screamed first, echoing God’s pain as a low, multi-layered roar of pain began to erupt from God himself. Satan lifted the spears, stabbing again. And again. And again. Flashes of light began to pour through God’s open wounds, illuminating Satan’s ichor-stained body, but just kept stabbing, high from the feeling of killing the one creature that brought the most pain. The most agony. And now, the ending of his suffering.

But then, a wave of air pushed him back. It pushed him, the Lucifers, the team, and even Metatron back, as God’s body exploded from the punctures of Satan’s spears.Before he could be pushed too far back, and before he could suffer wind damage, Satan caught himself in a bubble. A safe, secure bubble that held its position, even as the air pushed around him at speeds that couldn’t even be measured. But he was too relieved, too tired to care, as he sat down in the bubble. His absent wings caused his back to ache as if he had been the one that was stabbed, but that pain felt so distant. So irrelevant. It all did.

Because what did any of this matter?

There were no loops anymore. There was no suffering. There were no “coincidences,” just happenstances. God was no longer here to manipulate the world he created; it could just run its own course, as nature intended. Those that died would die. Those that lived would live. And no longer would Satan have to suffer, watching his love die over and over again. No longer would he have to worry about his friends’ succumbing to God’s apocalypse plans. No longer would he sit up at night, wondering what happened to the brother he cherished. It was now all a matter of survival, something Satan knew. Something he understood, and something he could roll with. And as the bubble neared the ground, finally leaving the air, Satan closed his eyes as a smile fell across his face.

It felt so good to be free.

Satan opened his eyes to see the now vacant spot in which God had once existed. There wasn’t a hole in the ground; it almost looked untouched, save for the spots where the Lucifers had been obliterated. Black shadows covered the ground, showing where these Angels had once been, their existence reduced to an image that few would see. Few would see, except for Satan and his tea-

Satan’s heart stopped.

“GUYS!” the bubble burst as Satan landed on the ground, “GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Satan’s eyes flicked around Emperya, searching desperately for some shape, until he saw a tall, dark figure not too far away. Based on who he had experienced so far on this excursion through God’s hellhole, that figure had to be Metatron, and although Satan could not take him on, he could at least see if his team was doing the same. If they were okay.

If they were alive.

Satan teleported, little bit by little bit, towards the figure. Each closed distance only made his heart race faster, and he cursed himself for letting his wings get hurt. He should have known this would happen. He should have _known_ to keep his team safe, and he should have payed more attention! He kept slapping himself silly as he got closer and closer, until he was finally there. But now that he was there, he was only more confused.

Metatron was sitting on the ground, their shield planted firmly in the dirt, so that it stood up-right. Whatever sat behind it held the Angel’s attention, as they gazed on in a childlike curiosity. Which made sense, honestly. Metatron had only been alive for, like, less than an hour, so he was essentially new to _everything._ And on top of that, now he had no dad. That had to be weird.

Satan felt stupid saying it, but he did it anyway, and he did so in Enochian, “[Hello?]”

Metatron glanced up, only to motion Satan over. Although the amount of trust Satan had for this Angel was at zero percent, he followed the motion anyway, almost limping towards the shield that Metatron now pointed too. But said skepticism fell like a weight once Satan saw what was behind the shield, and he could’ve kissed the massive Angel that now loomed over him.

It was the team, all alive and well. Michael was tending to wounds, specifically Akira’s wounds, as they sat in a sort of semi-circle, with a Lucifer corpse on the side. Satan wanted to know that story, but first, he decided that crying over seeing his friends well was a much bigger priority.

Satan sniffled, “I’m sorry!”

They all looked up, and as if a wave, half the team jumped up and clinged to Satan.

“SATAN!” Gabi yelled.

“Oh my god, you’re okay!” Miko sobbed, turning into human form as to properly hug him.

“HE’S ALIVE, THANK FUCK!” Babo shouted, his headwings wrapping around them all.

And that was the first time Satan ever appreciated a group hug, as he wrapped his arms around his friends and cried. Just feeling them, knowing they were alive and well was better than any cigarette, better than any therapy. Better than any other comfort he had ever felt, and every tear was just another measurement of stress leaving his body. They were alive, in a world without God.

What a wonderful time to _be_ alive.

“You should’ve seen it!” Gabi grinned up to Metatron, “It seems the Big-Dark-and-Scary Angel’s got a soft spot!”

Satan sniffled as he wiped the tears from his eyes, “W-what?”

“Metatron used their shield to protect us from the explosion,” Michael explained as he patted Akira’s arm, and then he told Akira, “You can go hug him now.”

Akira jumped up and darted over to Satan, immediately pulling him into his arms. Although Satan had cried earlier, Akira was practically breaking down over his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably as he cradled Satan, like a treasure, like a fragile crown from the deep sea.

He couldn’t even talk as he nuzzled into Satan’s hair, “Fuck, I-I thought, babe, don’t-don’t ever, scare, don’t scare me, don’t scare me!”

Satan sighed in relief, comforted by the warm fuzz of Akira’s body as he hugged him back, “I’m sorry, honey. I’m so sorry for panicking you, sweetheart. But I’m.. I’m just glad you’re okay!”

“I’m so happy, so so happy, I’m, I’m!” Akira still couldn’t get out any words as he cried.

Satan peppered Akira’s cheek with comforting pecks, smiling through each little kiss with glee. His Akira, finally free with him. Satan got so excited at that thought alone that he lifted Akira’s head up, looking him in the eye.

“This is it, Aki!” tears were rolling down Satan’s cheeks once again, “This is freedom! You, me, the team, all of us are FREE! We can finally just, go back to fighting Demons! To keeping people safe! To stopping the Demon uprising!”

“Which seems like a goddamn CAKEWALK NOW!” Wamu laughed from Michael’s side.

“Yeah!” Satan laughed too, nodding, “Yeah, it does! But we can keep going around, as a team, and fighting on Earth! Going out to stupid dinners, going on road trips to fight Demons! Doing dumb shit, together! We’ve earned it!”

Akira smiled back, “We did!”

“WE DID!”

The team started chanting “TEAM SATAN!” once again, and through their yells, Satan heard a soft chuckle. He looked up to Metatron, who was amused by their shenanigans, but Satan’s gaze was interrupted as Akira pulled his face back, kissing him. Satan kissed back, his wings all fluttering as Akira’s arms wrapped around his back.

Ow.

“OUCH!” Satan squeaked, flinching at the pain.

“SHOOT!” Michael jumped up and ran behind Satan, applying his hands to his back, “Sorry, uh, I forgot.”

Satan grumbled a few complaints under his breath as Michael began to fix his back and his wings. Of course, it was Michael, so it didn’t take long, as Satan’s all of wings were now able to flutter out once more, fully extending as they wrapped around Akira and pulled him in for another kiss.

“PDA!” Mayuta laughed.

Satan stopped the kiss just to shout, “REALLY?”

Mayuta laughed harder.

But another question came to Satan’s mind, “Where’s Leviathan?”

“I sent her on her way,” Miko replied, “She’s probably wandering around outside the Palace, now. Just chillin.”

“I think we’re all just chillin!” Gabi agreed, “I know I’m not ready to fight anything else!”

“Same,” Mayuta agreed.

_Satan?_

Satan glanced over to Hie. Akira let Satan go, so that he could address Hie, but he still took Satan’s hand in a need for closeness, a gesture that made Satan’s heart flutter.

 _I got a question,_ Hie pointed to the Lucifer body that laid to the side, _Why does that Seraph look so much like you?_

“Oh, uh,” it was weird to see his own corpse lying on the ground, but not too weird compared to the rest of their adventure, “That’s because that is me, or uh, it was me. That’s what I looked like before I fell.”

“Holy shit,” Akira whispered with the same awe as when he first saw God.

“Yeeeeah, you’ve always looked like a Bratz doll,” Michael declared.

Satan frowned, “Fuck off, Barbie.”

Michael snickered.

“But in speaking of that!” Satan lead Akira over to the body, and he began trying to take the suit it wore off of it.

“Babe, what are you doin?”

“A memento,” Satan said, pulling the suit off the corpse and holding it in his hands, “A memento of perhaps the most important day of my life.”

The suit, despite the battle it had gone through, was pristine in make. The jewels were still shining, without even a chip, and the gold buttons gleamed without a scratch. The gold and white materials had some dust and ichor on them, but Satan knew how to wash those. Yes, it was perfect.

“How _are_ we gonna get home, anyway?” Gabi asked.

... What an excellent question. Satan considered his options for a moment, but then turned to Mayuta.

“Your Angel’s the one that got us here, Mayuta! You should be able to get us out.”

Mayuta’s brow furrowed, “You are putting... So much pressure on me. Can’t someone else do something?”

Michael giggled, and from the way he smiled, that idiot was head-over-heels. Even when Mayuta was refusing to be useful. Love was dumb, Satan remembered.

“Well, it’s either that, or you force Michael, after all the trauma he’s been through, to transport each of us back individually,” Satan crossed his arms, the suit hanging loosely from his hold, “So it’s your choice.”

Mayuta jumped up and immediately began trying to teleport everyone back to Earth. Michael giggled once more before walking over and beginning to help him. He took Mayuta’s hands, softly whispering to him about what he knew of Raziel’s powers, but Satan was pretty sure Mayuta wasn’t hearing a single word that Michael was saying, as his eyes glowed with admiration as he stared at the Archangel.

Satan couldn’t watch Mayuta blow a chance like this, _Fucking kiss him, you idiot._

Mayuta pushed himself up by his toes, pecking Michael’s cheek sweetly. The peck caught Michael off-guard, as his face turned red and he just. Shut up.

Now that Satan had ruined Michael’s explanations, he turned back to Akira, “Come here, honey.”

Akira clinged to him once again, his arms now safely moving around Satan’s waist in a complete hug. He kissed Satan’s face, his cheeks, and every other part of his head that he could get to, and all Satan could to was laugh in return.

However, a kiss held a lot of power, as Mayuta called out, “AHA!”

Beside Mayuta was now a big, swirling vortex. Michael hugged him proudly, kissing his head as a form of “thank you.”

“I poked my head through and saw the car!” Mayuta grinned, “We got this!”

“WE GOT THIS!” the whole team cheered.

“Let’s get the **_fuck_ ** outta here!” Gabi practically dove through the portal.

The rest of the boys followed, one after the other as they leapt or stepped through the portal. Then, Miko picked up Miki and jumped through the portal, and Satan could hear Miki laugh in his head, even once they were through. Mayuta held out his hand - as an good gentleman would! - as he helped Michael step through, and then, he gazed back to Satan and Akira.

“Come on, guys!”

Satan glanced up to Metatron, but the large Angel motioned to the portal. Although they had no expression, the way he moved was kind, planned, and even thoughtful as they stood up from the ground.

“Thank you,” Akira whispered.

 _You are welcome,_ a large, deep voice replied, _But Satan._

Satan perked up.

 _Don’t let the world you have saved fall,_ Metatron nodded, _For I have much to record._

“To-to record?!” Satan asked.

 _Well, Raziel will need someone to pick up the job,_ Metatron nodded, _And we must rebuild what was lost. I hope to see Michael around at some point to at least assist, if he is not so preoccupied with kissing the Ophanim-child._

Satan snorted, “I wouldn’t be too sure. He’ll probably _bring_ Mayuta.”

_Most likely. But nonetheless, have safe travels. You have a wonderful world waiting for you, as it has already been written._

As Metatron walked away, Satan noticed one part of their armor that he had not seen. Attached to Metatron’s hip was a case that held a book, a book he had probably already written in. Now that God wasn’t here, Satan assumed that would Metatron was recording was nature’s course, and rightfully so. That’s what should have been recorded all along.

“Where am I being brought to?”

Satan snorted again as he glanced back to Mayuta, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Now I’m more worried about it,” Mayuta said as Satan and Akira approached the portal.

Akira moved through the portal first, and then, Satan followed, as they entered what was now a free Earth. Mayuta followed after them, as finally their adventure in Heaven was over.

Satan stepped out into the much less bright light of Earth’s sun, but to be honest, such a light was more welcome over the bright lights of Heaven any day. It was warm, but not blistering hot, and allowed Satan to ruffle his feathers before becoming human once more. Everyone else had already transformed back, and they were changing back into their clothes with tired expressions.

“Fuck, let’s sleep for. Ten thousand years,” Gabi declared.

There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the boys.

“I still gotta deal with my mom,” Miki grimaced, “And now I wanna die.”

“SAME,” Miko nodded.

“Why?” Satan asked as he reached for his clothes.

“Because of the whole Satan thi-”

Everyone froze, just in time to hear Satan’s heart crash one final time. The Satan thing. Right.

Even after everything they had just done, all the fights they had won, God still had one little _fuck you_ to send off in his death. One more trick to grind at the team’s gears. After it all, after every single thing, Satan had to leave. He was still a wanted criminal for what happened at the stadium.

Satan’s shoulders slumped.

“There has to be a way we can keep him here!” Akira argued, “Hide him in, like, a church or something!”

“THE CHURCH WILL KNOW HIM BEFORE ANYONE ELSE DOES!” Miki snapped, “They probably studied EVERY INCH of the footage taken at the stadium! Anyone who’s afraid of the Devil probably has, too!”

“Hide him in my apartment?” Michael asked.

“Baby, you’re... You’re already a wanted criminal.”

Satan was too exhausted to properly feel as frustrated as he wanted to. Instead of listening to the team bicker, his brain immediately started working on his day plan, as he still had to leave Tokyo. He had to leave Tokyo, find somewhere to hide for a while, and wait until everything had settled. He also needed a disguise. He’d have to cut his hair, maybe dye it, and try to blend in. Maybe back in America? If he could get there without being spotted, that is.

“Guys, guys,” Satan waved his hand, silencing them, “It’s alright.”

 _No it’s not!_ Hie argued, _This isn’t fair._

“No, no it’s not fair,” Satan shook his head, closing his eyes, “But we can’t let this undermine what we’ve done today. We saved every creature, and every living thing from the apocalypse. From a cowardly, cruel God. We did that, and if I have to ghost around for a few years as a result of that victory, then.. Then so be it!”

Satan opened his eyes, “You guys were INCREDIBLE up there, you know that?! Gabi, we would have _never_ gotten anywhere without you, and Babo, Hie, you two took Gabriel on like CHAMPS. And on the Second Sphere, each one of you fought for yourselves, and you survived long enough for us all to come back together, on the First Sphere, to fight with _God._ To even SURVIVE such a fight would have been a massive achievement, but we won! We actually WON against GOD!”

Tears started to fill Satan’s eyes, and he could hear the rest of the team sniffling too, “And I wouldn’t want a single damn thing about what we’ve done changed, you know? And if that means I have to leave for a while, then. That’s really okay. It’s a small price to pay.”

He opened his eyes to find everyone trying not to sob. Mayuta was rubbing his nose on his shirt, Miki wiped her face off with her hands, and Michael’s headwings were wrapped around his face as he tried to hide his own tears. They were all feeling the pain, just as Satan had, but this time, it was easier.

“So let’s get dressed,” Satan motioned everyone to do so, “And let’s get you guys home.”

The team continued to get dressed, but it was in complete silence, and Satan’s heart just couldn’t take that again. He couldn’t take the dread that fell over them the first time he realized he had to leave, so he had to do something.

After pulling on his sweater, Satan opened his mouth, “Ooga-chaka.”

Wamu started bawling right on the spot, but Gabi and Mayuta immediately picked up the beat.

“Ooga-ooga, ooga chaka! Ooga-ooga, ooga chaka!”

And as the team continued to get ready, they just kept singing. Through tears, through clothes, through the doors of the Mercedes, they kept the song going, and when Satan put on his 80s playlist, the team sang to that, too. It was a bit awkward getting in, though, since Michael didn’t have clothes to change into, so a ten foot Angel was now smooshed into the back corner of the car. It was almost like stuffing him in the trunk, so Satan finally got his wish, after all this time.

The ride was full of singing, heartbreak, and sobs from a now complete team as everyone lamented that this was how their triumph would end.

“You have to promise me!” Satan yelled over Bon Jovi, “YOU GUYS HAVE TO PROMISE YOU’LL KEEP GOING AFTER DEMONS!”

“FUCK YEAH!” Babo sounded like he was drunk from tears.

“Keep protecting the people of Tokyo!” Satan demanded.

“We will, babe!” Akira nodded.

“And if you ever get a text from an unknown number, and they talk as if they know you, don’t be weirded out! It’s probably me, using a burn phone to check on you guys.”

“So now I gotta answer caller IDs that I DON’T KNOW?” Miki cried.

“YES, BITCH, AND YOU BETTER BE READY TO ANSWER!” Satan almost laughed.

Miki giggled through her tears as she leaned on a singing Miko.

“I’ll only be gone for a year, two years tops!” Satan nodded, “So I expect Tokyo to be SPOTLESS by the time I get back!”

“Shut up!” Babo laughed.

And then, they reached the first house: the boy’s apartment. Satan jumped out of the car and ran around its side to hug each of the boys as they got out, telling them how much they meant to him as they went.

“I love ya, boss,” Gabi said, giving Satan’s back a hearty pat as they hugged.

Satan teared up at hearing that nickname, for perhaps the last time, “I love you too.”

Mayuta - who still had wings on his head - had the reddest face from crying as he gave Satan a tight squeeze and walked after Gabi. But then, Michael came out.

“Thank you,” Michael whispered before pulling Satan into a hug.

Satan hugged back, tears pouring down his cheeks, “I’m so glad you’re back, Mike. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Michael whimpered.

Satan then let him go, giving him a playful push, “Now go inside before someone sees you!”

“No,” Michael hugged Satan again, “Just, give me a minute.”

Satan hugged back, albeit a bit begrudgingly. If Michael got caught for being an Angel _just because_ Satan was leaving, well... Actually, that fit him perfectly, and really wouldn’t be that surprising.

But Michael eventually did let go, his headwings gently touched Satan’s head before he backed away.

“Goodbye, Heylel.”

A punch of anguish went _straight_ into Satan’s gut. Hearing that name, used so kindly, so lovingly, made Satan have to hide his face as he replied.

“Goodbye, Mikael.”

After Satan heard the front door shut, he wiped off his face and made his way around the car. After all, he still had three more passengers to take home.

When Satan settled back into the driver’s seat, it was Miko who spoke.

“Thank you,” Miko mumbled, “Thank you for everything, Satan.”

Satan pulled out on to the road as he gave her a nod, “Thank _you,_ Miko.”

“No, you don’t understand.”

Satan glanced into the rearview to see Miko’s furrowed brow.

“Before I became a part of this team, I didn’t... Feel. I didn’t feel real, I didn’t feel like I really existed. No one cared about me, or heard me, besides Miki, and I... Without this team, and without meeting you, I... I don’t know what I would have become. So thank you. Thank you for seeing me.”

Satan had to wipe the tears from his eyes so that he could see the road, “I am so glad I got to see you, Miko. You are a wonderful person, and I’m... So happy you came with us.”

Miko smiled at him from the rearview.

It was then that they reached Miko’s apartment complex, and Satan raced out of the car to hug her. This hug was more desperate, a cling, as Satan realized they were all really leaving. Or moreover, he was leaving them, and his heart was aching to stay.

“Good luck,” he mumbled.

“Same to you,” Miko replied.

Miko then began walking back towards her home. She checked back once or twice, and Satan made sure to stand there, so that she knew he was watching her go. He saw the comfort flash in her eyes as she turned away for the last time, and she disappeared into the stairwell.

Satan was already beginning to shake as he got back into the driver’s seat for the second to last time. This next stop was going to be the hardest, and the pain of it was already stabbing at his heart as he merged on to the street once more.

“Satan.”

Satan glanced back to Miki.

“Wherever you go, you had better go after some Demons, too,” she smiled through her tears, “You are our anchor, after all.”

Anchor, anchor... The race. Satan wiped the tears from his face as he nodded, feeling the impact of her choice of words. It was probably the highest compliment he’d ever get from her, but he would gladly take it.

After a silent ride, the Mercedes rolled back up in front of the Makimura residence. The first parent to burst out of the front door was of course Hisa, who ran up to the car with urgency.

“AKIRA?”

“Mom?!”

Hisa then slumped on the edge of Satan’s door, glad to see her son alive and well.

“Satan,” she looked up to him, “Did... Did you?”

Satan nodded as he tried to make it seem as if he wasn’t a mess of tears, which was obviously a futile goal. Hisa hugged him through the open window, and he hugged her back, trying not to get tears on her coat.

“You’re doing great, honey,” Hisa held Satan out to give him a smile, “Just wonderful.”

Satan smiled back through his red puffy face as Miki got out of the car. Satan got out as well, walking over and hugging her, despite his own feelings and grievances.

“Let go of me,” she giggled as she hugged him.

“I want you to smell of ichor,” Satan replied.

“EW!” Miki tried to push him off, but Satan held on to her for a few more seconds before releasing her.

However, as she went towards the front door, the hardest goodbye of all now stood before him: Akira. Akira already had giant tear streaks down his face, and Satan’s face matched as he ran over to him, and they embraced.

“Promise me,” Satan nuzzled into Akira’s hair, “Promise me you’ll behave while I’m gone. Don’t mess with the police, don’t get in trouble. Just. Fight Demons, okay?”

“Okay,” came Akira’s muffled reply from snuggling into Satan’s shoulder.

“And remember, every day, that I love you. I love you so much that I killed God, Akira. That’s just. How much I love you.”

Akira stuttered as he spoke, “That’s-that’s a lot of, of love, babe. But I’ll take it all, I’ll take it ALL! As long as you remember that, that I’m waiting for you.”

Satan nearly choked a sob right then and there.

“After all this time, we’ve, we’ve, we’ve finally found each, each other,” Akira took a deep breath, trying to settle his shaky voice, “And not even you being gone will keep me from loving you, my morningstar.”

Satan’s tears were now falling on to Akira’s hair as he spoke, “I love you, Aki.”

“I love you too, Satan.”

Just then, Hisa came back out on to the sidewalk. Apparently she had gone inside to gather Satan’s things, as she carried his box, his Keurig, and had his two cats trotting at her side. Before Satan took the box, he glanced down to his kitties.

“You’re not Angels, are you?”

The cats had no idea those were even words.

Akira took the box as Satan picked up the cats, and the two loaded the car together. This was it. The car now held every single thing that Satan owned, and in an odd way, that soothed Satan’s thoughts.

Satan took a deep breath, “Goodbye, Akira.”

He cupped Akira’s face, and they kissed. It was perhaps the sloppiest kiss ever had, as tears fell over their cheeks and lips, but the pain was too much to even notice such trivial things.

When they broke apart, Akira replied, “Bye, Satan. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Satan smiled before saying his final words to his one, his only, his Akira, “See you then.”

Akira turned and began to walk towards the Makimura house. Satan couldn’t even see past the tears that sat on his eyelid, but then he remembered something, and as the front door shut, he finally felt it.

He felt alone.

He walked around the side of the car, wiping away his tears before settling back into the driver’s seat. Lucille and Samuel had already cuddled up in the passenger’s seat, probably feeling the warmth of where Akira once was.

“Fuck, I need a new snake,” Satan mumbled, “But I guess it makes sense that Eve got a long with you two, huh?”

Lucille purred.

But Satan had to leave, as he pulled the car out on to the street and towards the interstate. He had to get as far away from here as possible, but it was only for now. Only for this moment.

As the sun rose up above the city, it lit the interstate with its glow, and Satan looked ahead with determination. Even with the tears still falling down his face, Satan was already planning his next move, his next target. There was one target, one Demon, that he needed, no, _required_ to be dead, and he would spend his next year of silence hunting said down. He would go to the edges of the Earth and beyond, just to find this Demon and kill him once for all.

“Zennon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD'S FUCKIN DEAD, Y'ALL, AND TEAM SATAN KILLED HIM. If YOU want to see a drawing of what the Lucifers look like, then hop over to [MY BLOG,](http://your-narrator.tumblr.com/) where the most recent thumbnail has a Lucifer on it! And if you're emotionally compromised, feel free to leave a kudos, a comment, or a bookmark, because I had to read over this and proofread it, and every time I did, I cried, too.  
> Anyway, I'll see you guys next week, for the next to last chapter! ... Fuck, that hurts to type.


	32. 1M2Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of two years, the team tries their best to keep it together without their leader. Meanwhile, Satan is just trying to stay out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE, BITCH!  
> BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THAT CELEBRATE IT, AND TO THOSE THAT DON'T, THIS IS STILL DEDICATED TO YOU TOO!  
> NOW LET'S GO!

The wooden bar was cold, it’s tough, laminated exterior hard against Satan’s arms as he leaned against it. Although the chair he sat in was nice, it wasn’t anywhere near comfortable, as he could feel the rod irons of the chair through its lackluster cushions. Around him, the layers of numerous drunken American conversations fought for his hearing dominance, with only certain words poking out of each situation.

“... Fuck off, dude...”

“... they’ll play tomorrow, right?”

“... In the car with Susan...”

Aka, none of them held any real merit.

Satan hadn’t been sitting in the bar for too long. After teleporting around the world for about a month, searching for Zennon and collecting the passports and legal papers he needed in order to change his identity, he finally had a moment to breathe, now that he was back in the States. After all, he knew the US pretty well, and staying in Japan was no longer an option.

Talk about an entire world coming after one guy, the Japanese government had sent Satan’s image out to every branch of international security. Although most of the countries of the world did have an eye out for him, none of them had more of an eye open than the Holy See. The Vatican had issued a state of emergency to the entire world, calling every faith to arms against what was the “true traitor” and to find the Angels that had “tried to stop him.” Of course, there was no rise to arms from the other world religions, for not only did half of them not trust the Catholics, but half of them didn’t even  _ believe  _ in Satan’s existence. It was almost funny, watching the Pope flail on the television for half an hour, only to receive a resounding “meh” in response.

But nonetheless, the world’s reaction to Satan’s existence was far more interesting than he had ever expected. As always, it wasn’t the governments that gave the most intriguing reactions, but rather, the people themselves. Some were calling the entire stadium situation a hoax, claiming the footage was somehow doctored. Others were calling Satan, Gabriel, and Uriel aliens, aliens that were testing an unsuspecting Japanese public with a tease of their true appearances. Even more have gotten the strangest thought in their heads, a thought Satan expected the least: they saw Satan as being kind. Apparently, people have eyes, and they saw how Satan threw barriers around to protect the people below him. They saw how he pulled the fight away, and through a surprising use of  _ logic,  _ came to the conclusion he had not caused the damage, but was rather a part of it. Conversely, some saw these barriers as a way of Satan winning the trust of people in order to betray them, and so on and so forth.

In the end, it was all just weird, and after a month, it wasn’t nearly as tense of a situation. If you didn’t look like Satan, Gabriel, or Uriel - and your eyes weren’t shocking blue - your life probably didn’t change much from the incident. You now just knew Angels were probably real, and that God was somewhere, and who knew what else?

Well, Satan did.

“Hey there, buddy!”

Satan gazed over to the bartender, glad that someone had finally noticed him.

“Hey,” he gave a casual wave with his white-gloved hand.

“What can I get for ya?”

Satan wracked his brain, trying to remember the drink. It was the drink he owed, the drink he was indebted to, and he snapped his fingers as he remembered.

“A Pink Squirrel!”

The bartender gave a nod, “Comin’ up!”

As the bartender ducked away, Satan pulled out his phone. It didn’t have service anymore - it couldn’t even connect to WiFi - but it held more valuable things as he unlocked the touchscreen. He opened his Gallery, flipping through photo after photo, looking for one in particular. He remembered taking a picture of her, back when he thought they were a her. He knew he had a picture somewhere.

“Here you go!”

Satan glanced up to see what looked like a strawberry milkshake, poured precariously into a martini glass and topped with a cherry.

“Wow,” Satan reached forwards, taking it, “Thanks.”

“No problem!” the woman chirped, “Let me know if you need anything else!”

Satan nodded as he flicked through just a few more pictures, but he stopped his search when he saw it: the perfect photo. He had just moved in to the penthouse, and Eve, Lucille, and Samuel were all cuddled up with him for the night. To think, that all this time... All these years...

Satan zoomed in on Eve’s face before lifting his glass to the pixelated image.

“To you, Raziel, you crazy bastard,” Satan told the phone, “Thank you. Thank you for giving us all a real chance.”

He then took a big gulp of the Pink Squirrel, and was surprised when the cool alcohol left his taste buds begging for more.

“You even have great taste,” Satan snorted, “Good choice.”

After taking another drink, Satan sat the beverage down before stuffing his phone away. He then pulled out another phone, a burner phone, and took a picture of the Pink Squirrel before beginning to type in the numbers he wanted to send the picture to. It took some time, and some long stares as he tried to remember each number, but he eventually got the text setup. Finally, he added the caption:

“To Raziel”

And hit send.

It was almost immediate, as he received numerous “TO RAZIEL!” replies, each in numerous casings and with different punctuation and emojis. His entire team was eager to dedicate this one drink to the now dead Angel, and it made Satan smile as he watched them pop-up on his phone. For a moment, one measly second, it felt like they were there with him.

“Got a big family?”

Satan’s eyes shot over to see a small, scrawny man gazing at him with a less-than-coherent smile. The amount of text notifications must have gotten his attention, but as Satan gazed back to the list of those that had texted him, he couldn’t help but smile wider.

“Yes,” Satan sighed, “Yes I do.”

-

“Have a nice day!”

The woman gave a polite smile before stalking out of Sephora, her heels clicking obnoxiously against the faux-tile floor. If there is one thing Michael wanted to do, it was to take those stupid heels off her feet, and shove them straight into her forehead.

An hour. A whole hour of finding the right primer to match her skin tone. She wasn’t even dark; her skin was pale white, the one color Sephora has in a plethora of brands! Isn’t not like she was allergic to any of it! It’s not like she was against any of the companies she was choosing from! It was just that, for an hour, she went back and forth between numerous different primers, and they all looked exactly the same on her. But she saw a difference! And the customer is always right!

And Michael felt like killing himself.

Ever since God’s defeat three months ago, Michael had been forced to find an actual source of income. Of course, asking Mayuta for money was out of the question from the beginning, so Michael had to complete the most dreaded task of his life: finding a job. He had applied to numerous places in the mall, trying to at least work somewhere he wouldn’t dread going to, and so far working at Sephora at least got him that far. After all, he got employee discounts, could chat with the other sales employees, and was able to experiment with his own looks whenever he wanted! But then he had to work, which really just put a damper on the whole situation. He had to work with stupid customers like the woman that had just left, but if there was one thing that management admired him for, it was the fact he could work with people like her. He was far too patient.

“Frig me,” Michael mumbled to himself.

“Is she finally gone?”

Michael glanced over to Li, who strolled up to his side.

“Yes, finally,” MIchael replied.

“Good!” Li pulled out a lipstick, setting it down on the counter, “Because we just got a new red, and I think you’re gonna love it.”

The girls at Sephora were  _ determined  _ to get him to wear a color that wasn’t pink, to the point that they’d call him “Pinkie” just to get on his nerves. But at least they had a good sense of color, and to be fair, the name-calling was never serious.

“I. I don’t think red will look good on me.”

“Michael,” Li leaned against the counter as she smirked up to him, “Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Red lipstick? That’s literally the sexiest combination in the world.”

Michael couldn’t help but blush at the word “sexy,” “Well, that’s not the look I’m going for.”

“Come oooooon!” Li pushed the lipstick closer, “Even if you don’t wear it for us, you should at least try it for your boo! He’d LOVE it!”

“No!” Michael repeated, pushing the lipstick back, “Mayuta and I aren’t like that! We don’t get “sexy” for one another!”

Li smirked, “You suuuure?”

Michael’s blush depended, “YES.”

“That blush means you’re noooot!”

“Stop it!” Michael squeaked, “And top asking me to-”

“Hey, Mike!”

To hear someone call out his nickname while working was weird, but what was even weirder was the voice itself. It was peppy, light, but had a soft tone to it as it repeated the phrase.

“Hey, Mike! Over here!”

Michael glanced over, and for a single second, he had an out-of-body experience.

Striding into Sephora, in a big t-shirt and worn skinny jeans, was none other than... Gabriel? His hair was pulled back into two pigtails that frayed at the back of his head, and a lollipop stick sunk out of the right side of his mouth. His flip-flops slapped against the floor as he strolled in, as if somehow he was entitled to be there.

“HEY!”

Michael finally found a word to respond, “Hey!”

“Who’s that?” Li whispered.

“My, uh, brother,” Michael moved out from the counter and walked over to meet Gabriel half-way.

“What, what are you-”

“MIKE!” Gabriel pulled Michael into a hug almost immediately, tightening his grip as he laughed in Michael’s ear, “AH! I’m so glad I finally FOUND YOU!”

Although one would typically greet someone they were worried about with a hug in return, something kept Michael’s arms at his sides. He remembered the stadium. He remembered watching the life drain from Satan’s face as he ran. He remembered watching the people in that poor place get crushed by the debris that Gabriel had thrown. He remembered, most of all, the feeling of weightlessness, the fear that spiked through him the second Raphael’s needle hit his neck. And suddenly, he wasn’t so keen to hug back.

“Hey,” it was the only word Michael could say.

And Gabriel was immediately concerned, “It’s been a WHILE, man! Are you okay?! Working in the mall must be life-draining, huh?”

Michael could only reply, “Yeah.”

Gabriel’s words may not have shown his recognition, but his eyes did. The way his brow turned up, the shadow at the back of his eyes; Gabriel knew exactly how Michael was feeling, just from those words.

So Gabriel spoke in Michael’s mind,  _ I’m sorry. _

Michael blinked in surprise.

“But it’s makeup!” Gabriel chirped, hiding the apology from Michael’s coworkers, “Hey, could ya get me a sample or two?”

“You don’t even wear makeup,” Michael snorted.

_ Sorry? _

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try!” Gabriel put his hands on his hips, “I think I’d look great in lipstick!”

_ I’m sorry for everything I helped cause. The stadium, the Heaven thing... All of it. _

“You’d look awful in any dark color,” Michael declared, “I’d say lipgloss for you.”

_ Is that why you’re here then? _

“Well, you’re the expert!” Gabriel grinned, “So why don’t cha show me around? Persuade me to buy something?”

_ That, and... I’ve been looking for you for a bit. You’ve hidden yourself well. I guess Satan got you a fake name or something? _

“Come on,” Michael put an arm around his shoulders and led him through, giving a wink to Li to let her know all was well.

As far as she knew.

_ No, I just did some community service. The police still have an eye on me, but I haven’t done anything wrong, so I should be alright. _

_ Wow,  _ Gabriel snorted,  _ I could never see you doing community service. _

As Michael and Gabriel began talking over the lip glosses, their conversation continued.

_ Had to, or I couldn’t get a job. _

_ Oh, right,  _ Gabriel nodded,  _ Duh. _

_ Yeah, duh. _

Gabriel elbowed him with a small snort.

_ But I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, and now that I know you are, I’ll leave you alone. _

Michael had to ask,  _ How do you have clothes? Do you have a place to live? _

Even if he was angry, Gabriel was still his brother.

_ Oh, psh, don’t worry about me,  _ Gabriel picked up one of the lip glosses and started rambling about it as he continued,  _ I can con my way into any job I want. I’m working for an insurance company right now, and trust me, you can sell anyone any insurance plan, as long as you have my powers. I’m also saving customers hundreds on car insurance. _

Michael frowned at that last line, and Gabriel couldn’t help but giggle.

_ But yeah, I got a job, a place to live. I’m fine. _

_ Do you live here? _

_ A little bit out, but close enough. _

Michael and Gabriel started moving through the store as their chat continued.

_ How is Mayuta doing? I, uh, heard about the... Razzie thing. _

_ He’s okay,  _ Michael nodded,  _ Had to stop him from abusing his powers a few times, but to be honest, he’s just as silly as always. _

_ I’m really glad you found him. _

Michael gazed over to see a soft smile playing across Gabriel’s lips.

_ You deserve to live with someone you love, Mike. _

Michael blushed as he quickly turned back to the concealers,  _ We don’t live together!!! _

_ Not yet! _

_ SHUT UP! _

Gabriel giggled,  _ Seriously, though. He’s done wonders for you, and I know you’ve done a lot for him, too. You two are GOALS, honestly. _

_ Goals? _

_ Hashtag goals. _

_ Are you fifteen? _

Gabriel giggled once more.

Soon they gathered an entire look for Gabriel - something he’d probably never wear, but keep in his bathroom to claim he owned makeup - and they walked to the counter together. Although Michael was still conflicted on numerous things, Gabriel was still his brother. Someone he cared for deeply.

_ I’m glad you’re okay,  _ Michael said as he rung Gabriel’s items up,  _ I’m just. Glad you’re okay. _

_ I’m glad you’re okay, too!  _ Gabriel chirped.

“Here,” Michael took the customer’s receipt and started writing on it.

“Wh-what are-”

“If you want to spend time with me,” Michael slid the receipt back over, “This is my address and my number!”

Sharing such information felt like a risk, but the minute that Michael caught Gabriel’s expression, such a risk was rewarded. The way Gabriel’s eyes lit up, the huge smile that now stretched from ear to ear. Being given that receipt was probably the best part of his week.

“THANKS!” and his volume only proved it, “I’ll see ya later, MIKE! When do you get off?”

“Seven,” and Michael couldn’t help but smile back, “But I’ll be busy tonight; Mayuta and I are seeing a movie.”

“ALRIGHT!” Gabriel began to trot out of the store, “I’ll text you then!”

Michael waved after, “Alright! See ya!”

“See ya!”

If Gabriel did know about the Raziel thing, that meant he knew where Raphael was. Or Uriel! Or even Chamuel! Either way, Michael’s siblings wouldn’t be missing for much longer, as long as Gabriel knew where they were. Still, Michael wasn’t sure how to feel. He was very happy to see Gabriel, to see he was okay, but at the same time, the stadium and the fight in Heaven lingered at the back of his conscious. The fear, the rage, it haunted him as he gazed towards the entrance of the shop. However, even with all these conflicted emotions, there was one sentiment he decided to confirm, one thought that seemed perfectly appropriate.

Each of his Archangel siblings were going to get a punch to the nose the next time he saw them.

-

Akira could barely contain himself. He was nearly hopping in his chair in the midsummer sun, his kimono burning him up in the heat, but he was too excited to notice, too excited to care. Because this was it! That was finally it!

He was finally gonna graduate!

High school had been one of the worst experiences of his life, for the most part. The first three-and-a-half years were spent avoiding bullies, trying not to flunk out of classes, and basically trying to find who he was. Barely anyone even knew him, even though he was on the track team, and he was often lonely, sad, or just generally uncaring at the whole situation.

But then, Satan showed up. Or Ryo, at the time.

Ever since becoming a Devilman, everyone had started to notice him! He knew why; his Demon-altered appearance had made him more attractive, and his new appearance got everyone interested. Even the guys! But with all the new attention, it only made it more satisfying when he ignored these new people. These people that wouldn’t be friends with the real him, but rather, the new persona his Demon had given him. Assholes, all of them. At least he got free lunches, though.

But now, he was finally here, sitting at graduation. The homeroom in front og him was having their diplomas and achievements announced, and each “HAI!” that rose up from them made Akira grin wider and wider. Because his homeroom had one particular girl as their representative, the one to get their awards: Miki Makimura.

Fuck, did Miki deserve it. Even after becoming a Devilman and joining Team Satan, her grades barely fell. She kept up her scores, her track team, her Demon kill count, everything! No one else deserved to take the certificates, and as the class behind them was finished, Akira’s head whipped around to gaze at her. She glanced back at him with a big smile.

Their homeroom teacher walked to the stage, holding her list, and she began to call out the names. Out of the trio, Akira was first, and he was bursting with pride as the surnames went from A, to B, to C, and so forth.

Finally, she got to F.

“Fudo Akira!”

Akira jumped up, proudly yelling “HAI!” with a huge smile before falling back into his seat. One word, one shout had solidified his graduation, and it gave him his degree. He had officially completed his basic learning, and he was proud to have gotten this far. He glanced over to Miki, who gave him a big thumbs up, and he was about to return the gesture, but his phone interrupted him.

Was he supposed to have his phone? Probably not, but it was on silent, and the only reason he noticed it was because a blue light flickered up at him, demanding his attention. He took the phone into his hands, and noticed he had a text message from an unknown number. The message, as he could see from the lockscreen, was nothing but an image. Akira’s heart skipped a beat, and he opened the message as quick as he could.

Taken from a far distance and through a window, this blurred picture was only easy to make-out because Akira was in it. Out of all the students, he was the only one standing, most likely yelling “HAI!” as he accepted his graduation. But it was not the image that nearly moved him to tears as a big, goofy smile spread across his lips. It was who sent it.

Akira turned his head just enough to look back, past the students, past the schoolyard and the track. Devilman powers were so fucking useful, especially when you’re trying to see at a great distance, because without them, Akira wouldn’t have been able to see him. Just in the windows of the school, outlined by the darkness, A figure stood. A figure with short, curly white hair, tipped with lavender. From what Akira could tell, they wore a large, white fluffy coat, with a hood that sat around their abnormally long neck.

_ Congrats, Aki. _

Akira tried to keep his tears from falling, but it was so hard.

_ Thanks, beautiful. _

And he could tell Satan was trying to do the same, as Satan lifted his sleeve up and wiped his face.

As more and more of Akira’s classmates jumped up for their certificates, he noticed that, as Miki and Miko sat back down, they too looked to their phones. Should they have had them? Most likely not, but Akira instantly knew what was happening when he saw them look down. Miki covered her mouth, her eyes wide, and Miko had an even goofier smile as she gazed at her phone.

_ Happy graduation, guys!  _ Akira called out to them.

_ Happy graduation, Akira!  _ Miko replied.

_ Happy grad,  _ Miki added.

Once all their names were called, Miki walked up to the stage to get their certificates. She had to wipe her face a few times, and when she got to the homeroom teacher, they both shared a loving hug before trading off the frames. Akira’s heart continued to swell, but even as he watched her walk back, he couldn’t help but steal another glance back at the school.

_ How long will you be here?  _ he asked.

_ I teleported here, sweetheart,  _ Satan replied,  _ I’ll have to leave the minute this ceremony is over. _

Akira’s heart faltered,  _ Can’t you stay? Just long enough for me to get a picture? _

_ No. _

Akira knew he could get Satan to stay,  _ Please? _

_ No! _

_ Pretty please? _

_ Don’t pretty-please me. _

_ Babe, come on! This is the only time I will ever graduate from high school! _

_ Akira, I could be seen! Someone could catch you with the DEVIL at your graduation! _

_ What if I run super fast over to you? _

_ And RUIN your KIMONO? _

_ PLEASE? _

_ AKIRA. _

But Akira had one more idea up his sleeve,  _ PLEASE! All I want is a picture! The minute I take it, you can leave, I promise! Just let me have one photo of you, one that I’ve taken that I can treasure! PLEASE! _

There was a pause.

_ Damn you, Akira Fudo. _

Akira smirked,  _ You already have, gorgeous. _

_ ONE PICTURE. But THAT’S ALL. Make it a selfie, so it’ll be quick. _

_ Okay, okay! STAY THERE. _

_ I will. _

For the rest of the ceremony, Akira was only a hair from bursting. He wanted to sprint now, to abandon the rest of his classmates just to see Satan, if for just a moment. His boyfriend, his Angelic boyfriend, was waiting for him, back in the school, and Akira couldn’t go see him just yet. It almost felt like torture, and it would have been, had a part of him still not been caught-up in the excitement.

But the minute Akira’s homeroom started to file out, his eyes locked on to the prize, as Satan still stood in the school.

_ I’m coming for you. _

He could see Satan smirk,  _ Then come get me. _

It was a small moment, but Akira would run to get it. As the graduates began to break away, forming into little groups, he took off like a bullet.

_ AKIRA!  _ Miki yelled after.

As Akira ran, he could see Satan following his every step. Even with that strange haircut, even without the lack of sideburns, Satan’s big blue eyes were enough to strike Akira in the heart. Those cold, deep eyes that Akira could get lost in for hours. Eyes that were older than the Earth, and eyes that Akira treasured, along with the person they were attached to. Akira wanted to scream out, to yell at his boyfriend, but he didn’t want to attract any more attention than he already was. However, even though Satan said “just a picture,” Akira knew he could sneak a hug and smooch if he was quick enough. 

He then burst through the new doors into the rebuilt side of his school, where Satan was standing, and ran straight towards him. Wordlessly, he pulled Satan into a hug, swinging him in a circle as he tried not to cry.

“Akira!” Satan snapped.

But Akira didn’t care, as he set Satan down and crashed their lips together. He could almost feel Satan roll his eyes, but even still, two arms wrapped around his neck in return. It was a quick, desperate kiss, but Satan broke it to speak.

“Picture, now.”

“Got it!” Akira pulled his phone out from his belt and pulled Satan to his side with one arm, “Ready?”

Satan leaned-in to Akira’s cheek, his lips close, “Ready!”

And as Akira took the picture, he felt Satan’s cold lips press against his skin. It was so sweet, so loving, and Akira saw before him the perfect image. The two of them, after five months, together for less than a minute, but it was a minute charged with emotion and bliss. It was a minute that would get Akira through all the time that Satan was gone, and an image he could look at when he was having a bad day.

It was an image he’d treasure for the rest of his life.

-

“Miki?”

Miki glanced up from her laptop, where the schedule for her first year of college - only a single month away - was laid out before her. For some stupid reason, the university felt the need to organize her classes for her for the first semester, and although that would seem handy to some, Miki found nothing but eternal annoyance. She didn’t want to take half the classes she had been assigned, especially since most of them were for those who weren’t an accelerated learner as she was, but her credits didn’t transfer. She couldn’t bow out.

But her college worries dissipated as she saw the strained look on her mother’s face. Ever since Miki had graduated - or perhaps some time before? - her mother had become more and more anxious, more worried. She didn’t sleep as well, became forgetful of things, and had long discussions with Miki’s dad late at night. Miki tried asking her what was wrong, on numerous occasions, but every time her mother would wave her worries away, claiming it was “just a bad week.”

But to have over five “bad weeks” in a row meant it wasn’t just a “bad week” anymore.

“Yeah?” Miki started working to put her laptop to sleep.

“I need to speak with you about something,” her mother stepped in, “Do you have a moment?”

“Sure!” Miki quickly shut her laptop and pushed it aside, “What do you want to talk about?”

At first, Miki’s mom simply wrung her hands, glancing side-to-side. She was trying to avoid Miki’s gaze as she closed the door behind her, but when she turned back, she seemed to have convinced herself to speak.

“It’s about... Church.”

Miki blinked in surprise, “What about it?”

Although Miki now had a million problems with their Catholic faith, she had made no effort to explain those thoughts to her mother. How could she explain “Well, God’s a dick, and I helped kill him” to a woman that had spent her entire life living like a good Christian? She couldn’t, plain and simple.

“I,” her mother sat on the bed, “I’ve discussed it with your father, and... I don’t think we’re going to be going to church anymore.”

Miki blinked yet again. Everything she had just thought felt nullified within a matter of seconds.

“What? Why?” Miki asked.

“Because,” her mother’s brow furrowed as she closed her eyes, searching for the right words to say, “We... We don’t feel God there anymore.”

“Don’t... Feel God?” Miki moved closer to her mom.

Mrs. Makimura rubbed her own arms nervously, “No, we... We don’t feel him. And we’ve gone to other sermons, other churches, thinking it was just Pastor Ito, but... We don’t feel him anywhere.”

A cold chill went up Miki’s spine. Sure, she didn’t feel God anymore, but she knew his fate. She got a glimpse of the deity and watched him die. But judging by the rest of the world, very few actually felt his absence, and those that didn’t feel his absence shunned those who thought he was gone. Well, to be fair, if Miki hadn’t been there herself, she too would have questioned the situation.

“And I debated telling you,” Mrs. Makimura gave a firm nod, “But you’ve graduated. You’re older. And you are old enough to hear this. Your father and I will continue to volunteer through other means, and we hope you join us once you’re in college, but. We won’t be going to church anymore.”

Miki wasn’t sure what to do. Her mother had always been open and emotional, but to see her this way about something Miki had caused, something Miki was a part of. Well, it was heartbreaking, but at the same time, there was something even eerie about it. Now that Miki had seen God firsthand, and heard him speak, she wondered what faith really was to him. Since her parents did have such a close connection, she wondered if perhaps there was still a part of God that loved humans. After all, her mother and father were very happy to be in the church, and just by looking at her mom, Miki knew she was devastated not to feel his presence anymore.

But who was really to say how God felt about anything? That’s like trying to predict a person; you really can’t.

Then Miki remembered she should probably respond, “That’s okay. I don’t feel him, either.”

At first, her mother was relieved, but then a look of worry spread across her face, “How long?”

Miki hesitated. She could answer this question in numerous ways, because technically, she hadn’t felt God since that night at the Sabbath. Becoming a Devilman tore her from God’s hands, and while she wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing anymore, she knew her mother would think it was horrible. Her mother would probably freak out if she was honest, so perhaps another lie was in order?

“Since I came back from the stadium.”

But in Miki’s hesitation, her mother caught her lie.

“Are you sure?” her mother asked.

Miki’s heart raced, “What?”

“Miki, if God has left you before he has left us, that’s okay,” her mother said, “Most Catholics around your age drift away from the church. Even I did, back when I was just entering college! If you’ve felt distant from him for a while, that’s okay. I’d just like to know when.”

Miki tried to find an answer.

“Was it when you met Satan?”

Well, technically yes, and Miki’s heart skipped a beat.

“You didn’t know, honey,” Miki’s mom gave her a sympathetic smile, “So it’s not your fault. The Devil works his magic in many ways, and I’m sorry I didn’t prepare you enough to fight him.”

In the midst of whiplash, Miki really listened to her mother’s words, and how crazy they now sounded. Catholicism sounded crazy, now. Hell, even her own experiences for the past months sounded crazy. But as her head fell to the side, her long hair fell around her, so she knew it was real. She was a Devilman, and she had gone on those adventures.

“Mom,” the truth was on the tip of Miki’s tongue, but then, she swallowed it, “It’s okay. God came for him eventually, aaaand now he’s gone! So it doesn’t matter! And that is when I started to feel distant, you’re right.”

“Are you sure?” Miki’s mother gently set her hand on Miki’s shoulder.

“I’m sure!” Miki chirped, “But I’m very sorry you’re in my boat, now. That you can’t feel God anymore.”

Miki’s mom sighed, “Thank you, sweetheart. But even if God is not with us, we must continue following his word! We must be kind to all, and we must keep doing our part to help those in need!”

Miki nodded with determination, “RIGHT!”

“That’s my girl!” Miki’s mom gave her daughter’s cheek a kiss before continuing, “So, have you got your class schedule yet?”

Miki groaned, “You wouldn’t BELIEVE these classes they have me in!”

As Miki went to show her mother her class schedule, she wondered if she’d ever be able to be honest about what she was. She wondered if her parents would be able to accept her, Taro, and Akira as Devilmen. It felt like a dream, something so detached from reality that she could only imagine it, but telling her parents about what really happened to God was an even farther fantasy. Even so,there was one small bit of hope that Miki could cling to: her parents had taken her relationship with Miko extremely well, as if it were expected. Every time Miko came over now, her mother would wink, or her father would tease her, as if she was bringing home the perfect significant other. And well, Miko was perfect, but her parents actually agreed.

Maybe one day Miki would be able to tell them about what she really was, but today was not that day, and the following days probably wouldn’t be either. But no matter what, Miki would tell them at some point. They deserved to know what their daughter really was.

But at least the team was going on a hunt tonight. The Devilman Corps had hooked them up with a really interesting set of Demons to find, and that would at least be entertaining.

-

Earth was much easier than Gabriel had ever expected. If you told the humans the right things, they’d leave you alone, and if you could do that, you really had no worries. You could con your way into a job, get good pay, buy a place for yourself, and live well just because everyone believes every single word you say! It’s foolproof! Perfect!

Well, okay, not everyone fell for his words, but all the humans did!

It had been almost a year since Gabriel had fallen from Heaven - just as the rest of the hierarchy had - and he found himself standing with a small group of misfits outside of a hospital. Not just any hospital, however; it was the hospital he had helped get Raphael into. It was a prestigious institution, a massive building with the capabilities of treating hundreds of diseases and illnesses, and Gabriel knew they would benefit from Raphael’s employment. He was here to find Raphael, to bring the team of misfits to her. And he would’ve been fine with doing just that! But of course, they had an actual reason for being as well, as a trickle of ichor fell down from his nose.

Gabriel had his hands cupped around his broken nose as he spoke,  _ You didn’t have to injure me to come here, you know? I could’ve just. Gotten us to her. _

Michael didn’t even meet his gaze as he smiled, “But where’s the fun in that?”

Babo snorted. That prick.

“Alright!” the Miki girl trotted forward, “To the outpatients section!”

The team - including Gabriel - trailed after her, going through the sliding glass doors that served as the hospital’s entrance. The outpatients ward had numerous people sitting around the waiting room, each one of them in various states of disarray. Broken limbs, bleeding faces, sneezes, coughs. Gabriel felt gross just being in there.

The group walked up to the front desk, and Gabriel took the lead.

“Excuse me?”

The woman working there looked up.

“I’m here to see Doctor Hoffman?” Raphael had chosen such a weird last name.

The secretary, completely taken-in by Gabriel’s powers, nodded, “Go on through. She should be in her office. Do you need directions?”

Gabi took over as he spoke, “Nah, we’re good! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome.”

Gabi then moved forward, leading the group into the main hall. People skittered back and forth between the examination rooms, whispering about the ailments of those within. The team, too, whispered to one another, but their comments were only mocking.

“So, you know, keep it in your pants,” Akira snickered.

“Fuck off,” Gabi snapped, “I fought that bitch, she’s crazy, just like the rest of the Angels!”

Gabriel was pretty sure he was stable, though! He had only cried three times in the past month, late in the night, surrounded by used tissues as he mourned the loss of the life he once knew! He cried over his siblings, his world, and it all crashing around him, but that’s it! Anyone would cry over that if they were in Gabriel’s shoes!

But now wasn’t the time to question emotional strength, as the team found Raphael’s office. The oaken door had a plaque on it that read “Dr. Raphael Hoffmann,” and then listed all the “degrees” she had. To be fair, Raphael had never gone to a day of college, but she had the medical knowledge to surpass any doctor ever. She had seen human conception, watched the viruses that plague humanity form, and had treated numerous different species. She was probably the best doctor ever, and deserved even more accolades than what was on her plaque, but there really wasn’t a degree for stitching an Angel’s wings back on after they had been torn to pieces by a Demon.

Gabi glanced back, but before someone could give him direction, Michael pushed forward and knocked on the door. A part of Gabriel kind of regretted leading Team Satan here, but a much smaller part of him wanted to see if Michael was gonna punch Raphael too. That could be funny.

“Come in!” Raphael called out.

Gabriel couldn’t help but snicker.

Michael opened the door, and Gabriel watched the calm, cute smile drop from Raphael’s face.

“OUT!” she commanded, slamming her hands on her desk.

“Oh, YOU DON’T WANNA SEE ME?” Michael snapped.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO GABRIEL?!” Raphael wildly gesticulated towards the Angel in question.

“It’s okay!” Gabriel called, “I deserve it.”

“YOU BITCH!” Gabi stomped in, “Are you posing as a DOCTOR?”

“POSING?!” Raphael snapped, “I’ll have you know,  _ meatbag,  _ that my medical knowledge is far beyond anyone else’s at this hospital! I just don’t have the expensive pieces of PAPER.”

“YOU NEED THOSE.”

“I DO NOT!”

“OKAY!” Miki waved her arms, “OKAY! Okay! Let’s all just, move in to the office!”

The group moved in, and fortunately, the office was big enough to hold them all. As little Hie shut the door, Gabriel couldn’t help but gaze around.

Raphael had obviously earned her place, as her office was immaculate. Her floor had a large, Persian carpet, and her furniture was solid dark cherry wood. The seats were upholstered with deep blue materials, making comfortable seating for those that came in to talk to her. Her desk was a mess, of course, scattered with papers, pens, and vanilla folders, probably for her patients and her bills. She even had a bookshelf, filled with useless books that she probably kept around to keep people from realizing her inhuman knowledge. It was perfect for her; dark and cozy, as long dark curtains kept any light from coming in.

“There we go!” Miki chirped.

“What do you all want?” Raphael growled, but her tone changed when she motioned to Gabriel, “Come here, I’ll fix your nose.”

“Thanks!” Gabriel was relieved that someone cared about his nose.

Gabriel trotted over to Raphael, and as she began to run her fingers along his nose, Michael spoke: “Where have you been?!”

“I’ve been right here, silly,” she replied, narrowing her eyes as she pulled Gabriel’s nose into place, “Doing work.”

Gabriel felt his nose click back into place without pain, and he sighed in relief.

“Thanks, Raph!” he then pulled her into a hug.

“You’re welcome, Gabe!” she hugged back.

As Gabriel pulled away and headed back around the desk, Michael fired his next question, “Do you have a place to live?”

Raphael blinked in surprise. Gabriel wasn’t sure why she was surprised; of course Michael would ask.

“Yes, of course,” her eyes narrowed, “I am a doctor, I have the money.”

“Good,” Michael nodded, “That’s good. So you’re doing well?”

“OH! Is that the reason you’re here?!” Raphael smiled with appreciation, “You’re worried about me?”

“Well, it’s part of it, yeah,” Michael confirmed, “We’re here for numerous reasons.”

“Okay!” she nodded, “What else?”

“This.”

And with that, Gabriel was awarded for his wait, as Michael’s fist flew straight into Raphael’s nose. She squealed, and Gabriel could just barely see a cover over her teeth, hiding the jagged set of incisors that she kept concealed behind her lips. Even as she growled, the cover stayed true, making her seem just like a girl with perfect teeth. The boys that Michael called his friends held Michael back, afraid of him throwing another punch, but Gabriel was just trying not to laugh out loud as he covered his mouth.

“DID YOU JUST ASSAULT ME?!” Raphael screeched.

“YOU KIDNAPPED ME!” a fair reason to punch someone, “AND IT’S ONLY ONE PUNCH!”

In fact, Raphael’s nose was healing as she yowled, “I AM AT WORK, MICHAEL. You could get in SERIOUS TROUBLE FOR ASSAULTING A DOCTOR!”

“Oh, so you won’t fight me yourself?” Michael smirked.

“MIKE!” Mayuta shouted.

“I’ll rip you to pieces,” Raphael sneered, standing up from behind her desk.

Uh oh.They were serious.

Gabriel perked up, “Hey! There’s no reason to-”

_ I’m sorry, you seem to miss something that Michael said. _

Gabriel glanced back to the small boy Hie, and the rest of the group followed his gaze.

_ You fucking kidnapped him. _

Once again, he was right, and Gabriel tried to steal a glimpse of Raphael’s expression, but Hie kept talking, and thus held his attention.

_ Listen, aggression towards your brothers and sisters is a natural thing, but you seem to forget that you KIDNAPPED YOUR BROTHER. You kidnapped him to be taken back to a home he didn’t want to go to, and to have his memories removed! BOTH OF YOU DID, but I’ve seen Gabriel show remorse! He’s told us about it, but here we are, in your office, and you seem to show NO REGRET at torturing someone you call a sibling! So you better start backpedaling, or this team is about to whoop your ass, bitch. _

Gabriel felt a huge stab of guilt go straight through his chest, but a small smile from Hie eased the pain. Indeed, Gabriel still felt immensely guilty over what happened to Michael. Worse than that, he felt guilty about everything. He wasn’t sure when God was right and when he wasn’t; he wasn’t sure if he had ever been a good Angel; he wasn’t sure if he had ever been a good brother. There are very few situations that Gabriel could look at and definitely label as a “good” or “bad” move, and the other billions of years kept him up at night, staring at the walls of his small apartment as he questioned his own sense of self. Hie was right; Gabriel was very guilty, very regretful, and even if he was annoyed at getting punched in the nose, he knew he deserved it.

He looked back to Raphael, and a big blanket of comfort fell over his heart as he saw tears swelling at the edge of her eyes. She fell back in to her chair, staring into her desk as if it held all the answers.

“Raph?” Gabriel asked.

“See, I,” Raphael wiped at her face, “I’m confused on, a lot of things... On God’s decisions, on Heaven’s reactions... On the way the time loops were handled... But there’s one thing I do know. One thing I understand that makes me... Mad.”

Clarity came into her eyes as she glared at Team Satan, “You ruined my family.”

“God’s decisions... Whatever with those. I had hundreds of siblings up in Heaven. Brothers, sisters, and everything in-between, and we all worked together, as a unit. There was a feeling of belonging, in being surrounded by something bigger when I worked with my family, with the Angels that made up Heaven’s hierarchy. No matter how real or fake each of them were, they still depended on me. I was their healer, but... But now they’re all scattered or dead. They’re fending for themselves in a world that is determined to kill them, and that’s thanks to you, Team Satan. You have killed my family!”

“Your family was torturing mankind!” Wamu argued, “Your “FAMILY” is the reason we all suffered!”

“SURE! WE DID DO THAT! But does that give you the permission to take away OUR HAPPINESS? We were being manipulated by God; WHAT ELSE COULD WE DO?!” Raphael snapped, “What about Heniel?! An Ophanim, incapable of fighting, was pulled in half by YOU, WAMU! And Jophiel? The Angel of Beauty? She was minding her own business as you all burst into the Second Sphere, and one of Miko’s TORTURED MINIONS cut her in HALF! And RAGUEL, the seventh Archangel, was trying to get other Angels to safety! But HE WAS KILLED BY THE DESTRUCTION CAUSED BY YOUR DRAGON, SATAN! Just because we were told to do a job doesn’t give you the RIGHT to kill those who were not COMING FOR YOU!”

Gabriel heard a sniff, and he glanced over to see Michael tearing up.

“Rag... Raguel is-”

“YES!” Raphael smacked her hands on to her desk, the tears now streaming down her face, “RAGUEL IS DEAD, Michael! You, Gabriel, and Uriel are the ONLY THREE ANGELS that I know the whereabouts of! The rest of our family is divided or DEAD, and it’s all YOUR FAULT!”

She pointed an accusing finger at Team Satan.

“WE DIED, BITCH!” Babo snapped, “WE DIED HUNDREDS OF TIMES IN THIS LOOP BULLSHIT-”

“BUT YOU COME BACK NEXT LOOP, ANGELS DIE FOREV-”

“YOU LITERALLY CAUSE THE APOCALYPSE-”

“YOU’RE DISGUSTING, YOU’RE TERRIBLE, AND YOU HAVE NO-”

“YOU GODDAMN PSYCHO, WHAT THE HELL IS-”

“ENOUGH!” Michael’s scream was so loud that the window cracked from behind the curtains, “ENOUGH WITH THIS! What had to be done was DONE, and now the world will... Will be...”

Tears were pouring down Raphael’s face, and her teeth were grinding so hard that the covers that concealed her incisors were now being torn through.

“WILL BE WHAT?!” Raphael demanded, “WILL BE WHAT, MICHAEL?! CHAOTIC?! WORSE! YOUR STUPID TWIN MANIPULATED YOU! HE TOOK YOUR BRAIN AND-”

“SATAN DIDN’T MANIPULATE HIM!” now Akira was in the fight, too, “SATAN LET HIM MAKE HIS OWN CHOICES, SOMETHING YOU’D KNOW NOTHING ABOUT, YOU BITCH!”

_ Your family was a bunch of shells, being controlled by God to do his bidding! You were controlled, too! _

“HOW FUCKIN DARE YOU ACT LIKE SATAN DID ANYTHING WRONG TO MICHAEL!” Akira went on, “HE HAD TO HOLD BACK HIS OWN ANGER, WORK THROUGH HIS EMOTIONS, JUST TO EVEN LET THE GUY BE ON THE TEAM! YOU WEREN’T THERE! YOU DON’T KNOW SHIT ABOUT SATAN!”

“He’s right!” Miko agreed, “Satan gave Michael a choice! He gave us a choice, too! He’s not a manipulative asshole like your dad was!”

“He’s just an asshole!” Miki declared, “He may have manipulated us into going to that Sabbath, but he never manipulated us into being his team! Or into caring about people! Or into fighting Demons! We made those choices! The fact we are here, now, is a choice! And you need to realize that-”

Raphael cut through them with a screech, “GET OUT!”

There was a pause.

“But,” Michael choked, “But Raph-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Raphael sprung up, picking up her chair and getting ready to throw it.

As the team scrambled out, Gabriel found himself being drug along, as Hie took his arm and pulled him out the wooden door. Behind them, the office chair was launched into the hallway, and it skittered down the hall, like a pebble on a lake.

Then, the door slammed.

Just trying to keep up with that conversation had emotionally charged Gabriel to the point he was hazy, confused. Raphael had some good points, but... Team Satan had some good points, but...

“Mike! Baby!”

Gabriel gazed over to see Mayuta, cupping Michael’s face as he cooed to him softly.

“Baby, shh, it’s okay!”

Michael’s tears traced around Mayuta’s hands as he softly cried, but Mayuta didn’t seem to mind. That boy was so sweet, it almost felt impossible, and the love he had for Michael brought Gabriel enough comfort to let out a sigh. A few other members of the team walked over to Michael too, mainly “the boys” as Michael called them, and they tried their best to comfort him with gentle pats and small smiles.

Gabriel then felt someone pull on the edge of his hoodie. He glanced down, and Hie signed up to him:

“Are you gonna be okay?”

To be honest, he wasn’t sure.

Gabriel signed back, “Yeah, just... Need to think.”

He’d probably need to think for hundreds of years at this point. Gabriel’s mind was flying at 200 miles per hour, trains of thought colliding, rolling, wrecking. His mind was a flurry, a flurry he couldn’t understand, and a flurry that was far out of his control. He had no idea how to feel about a single thing anymore. One of his Archangel siblings was dead, a huge segment of his family was dead, the rest of them were missing, he was sympathizing for humans, but he was also mad at said humans, but his sister was going mad, and his brother was crying, and Satan was missing, was Satan his sibling, and these humans were kind, but they were killers, but... And... But...

Gabriel’s head began to hurt as he brought a hand up to it.

-

There was only one more place Satan could go, only one more source that could tell him where Zennon was, and surprisingly enough, he had no problems going there. It was warm, it was far from civilization, and, most importantly, any person that saw him while he was there wouldn’t report him to the police. After more than a year of hoping around the planet, Satan was going home: to the Amazon. Well, it was kind of home? Better than the original home, at least.

A simple teleport got him into the right area. Armed with nothing but the white, sleeveless shirt of his back, the khaki pants on his legs, his old tennis shoes, and a hairband around his wrist; Satan made his way into the jungle. A thousand different sounds hit his ears at once: hissing, cawing, growls, and yowls. As always, the forest was alive, the greens of the trees reflecting against his blank wardrobe. The sun attempted to peak through the canopy of trees above him, but only small bits of light actually reached the forest floor as Satan stepped over trees, twigs, and snakes who were just minding their own business. After all, he was an Angel; the animals would never bother him. He observed every plant he moved through carefully, for although his legs were covered, he knew one wrong plant could put him out of commission for days. One wrong plant, one wrong step, one wrong anything. The forest was very dangerous for humans, and even for Satan, it could put him out if he slipped up.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to look long, as a clearing came into his vision. It wasn’t a natural clearing, however; it was manmade.

As always, the humans had found this one particular spot - most likely linked it to Satan’s past - and chose to blow it up, rather than do anything productive. The “humans” that had once lived here were now gone, rather, replaced by absent bodies and pools of dried blood, yet animals still scoured the area, searching for the missing meat. However, Satan knew the area wasn’t clear. He knew there was more to be seen, and as he stepped on to the ground, the earth stirred before him, and the animals scattered.

Dust and dirt poured over the top layer of soil as Demons emerged from the Earth. First, their... Appendages rose up, reaching towards the sky in an attempt to stretch. These appendages then brought along their bodies, their numerous eyes, their wings and their claws as they came into Satan’s view. They were always kept down here. They never knew anything until Satan came back for them. They didn’t know the change in plans.

“Lord Satan!” a bug-like Demon named Inufuno perked up, her antennae shaking off slumber, “It’s so wonderful to feel your presence again!”

“Lord Satan!” another one cheered.

“Lord Satan,” a slug Demon named Meg bowed before him.

If there was one thing that Satan deeply missed, it was being called “Lord Satan.” What a title, what a fitting name! And now that God was gone, it was even more pleasant on his ears.

“And it’s good to see you all following orders to such a t,” Satan smiled, “But I have an important question. Then, you must go back to sleep.”

The Demons formed a circle around him, giving him their full attention.

“Where is Zennon? Do any of you know anything about his whereabouts?”

It was Inufuno who spoke, “Yes!”

Satan felt his heart jump with delight, but he had to keep his calm composure, “You do?”

“Yes!” she nodded, “He came by about a month ago. He said he had a plan, a plan to take you down!”

“Of course, we told him to go back to Hell,” Meg snarled, “Scumbag, going against you.”

“What kind of Demon goes against reviving our race?” a third Demon added, “He’s an idiot, I tells ya! He even tried to tell us that you’re sidin’ with the humans! Fuckin hilarious!”

Satan laughed, reacting to their words as if they were correct, “That’s hysterical! No, no, it’s just a few things have changed in the buildup. You guys will still have the same function, though, so don’t worry.”

The Demons seemed comforted by his words. They were probably worried about Satan’s intentions, even if they acted like they didn’t believe Zennon, so hearing his confirmation was probably the best for them.

“But did he tell you anything about his plan?” Satan asked.

“N-no,” Meg shrunk, “Once we were adamant about our loyalty, he left us without another word. He seemed very angry, though.”

Satan growled in discontent. Seriously? The last place he had to look, and not even they had a location for Zennon, or even a detail for his plan! Well, hold on. There were other questions to ask.

“Was anyone with him?” Satan asked.

The Demons exchanged glances, as if asking one another the same question.

“Magdora, Lafleur,” Inufuno mumbled, “And Caliorruar! Which was very strange! I expected such lackeys as Aleda and Vishvalic, but to see Caliorruar following Zennon was... Shocking.”

The rest of the Demons nodded in agreement, and Satan too was shocked. Caliorruar was always his steed into the battle against Akira. Why would they ever side with Zennon? Zennon was too awkwardly sized to even ride on their back!

“Caliorruar,” Satan frowned, “Well, Zennon and his minions will face my wrath once I find them. Knowing who is with him will make it much easier to deal with them. You’ve been a good help.”

It was as if Satan had just told these Demons they were now his highest officers, as they all glowed with determination and pride.

“But submerge yourselves once more,” Satan commanded, “For our time is coming. But we must remain patient.”

The Demons began to burrow back down, and judging by their eyes, they were still talking to each other, even as they disappeared from Satan’s sight.

As Satan looked back on everything he had done, he almost felt bad for the Demons as a whole. For so many loops, he had used them as the means to an end, the means for killing God and taking the universe for his own. Through every cycle, he abused their strength and merging for his own purposes, and he never got them the planet they deserved. Because to be fair, they did deserve a planet.

God had alienated this species, replacing it with the humans in every single loop. It was one of the many reasons Satan had hated humans, and to be fair, that was probably one of the reasons God did it. Knowing everything now, the reason he fell and the reason God hated him so, distracting Satan as much as possible was probably God’s goal, and the Demons were just one of numerous distracting elements in order to keep Satan occupied. After all this time, even after killing God himself, Satan still felt actual remorse for this species. All they wanted was to live. All they wanted was to have a place to call their home, somewhere that wasn’t the tortuous flames of Hell, and Satan still couldn’t give that to them. In a war that spanned loops, the Demons still lost.

Satan sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Despite his remorse, however, he did have an idea: he could stay here until going back to Japan! No one would be able to find him in the Amazon, and even if they looked for him, it would be like finding a needle in a haystack; nearly impossible. He knew these forests, and any animal or bug within them would pay him no mind! He could bring his stuff here, keep it hidden, and transport around the world in his continued search for Zennon. It was perfect!

And maybe, while he was here, he could find another pet snake.

-

He dipped into his customer service voice:

“Have a nice day!”

And he dipped back out with a grunt.

Akira Fudo was never meant for academia, something he knew from a young age. Although he held a natural curiosity, it was not the kind of curiosity that drew him to books. No, it was a curiosity that pulled him out into the world, a need to understand the people around him and how they felt. It was why he made friends with Ryo, it was why he was able to trust Satan and join the team, and it was why he was pulled into the biggest battle ever conceived: the battle against God. Damn, that was a time, huh?

However, even if this curiosity awarded Akira with the love of his life and a group of lifelong friends, it could never get him into college. Thus, rather than hitting the books with local lovebirds Miki and Miko, Akira resorted to getting a local job; aka, he now ran a cash register at the convenience store just down from his house. But it was an interesting job, to say the least.

Considering how close Akira and his mom were to the center of Tokyo, a whole cast of oddballs would come through the store every day. Of course, you’d have your usual oddballs - locals that needed a drink or a snack - but then you’d have people coming in from out-of district, or even out of country! In just the past week, Akira had rung up four Russian businessmen who wore sunglasses at night, a few Chinese girls who only spoke in one-word sentences, and a British man who let his pet lizard ride on his shoulder wherever he went. Akira even got to pet the lizard, which was probably the best part of the week.

He wanted a pet lizard someday.

Another thing Akira contributed to the store was helping out the female employees. It wasn’t that they weren’t capable of their jobs. It was just that, once in a while, some real creeps would roll through in the later hours of the evening, and Akira would try to take those shifts in order to keep the girls safe. After all, he was Devilman! There was no one else more equipped to punch a perv in the face.

Despite being a pseudo-bodyguard and getting to meet a bunch of weirdos, today was a rather boring day at work. At his station, Akira played with his phone, changing Miki’s nickname in his contacts to silly words. “Baby Face” was his first choice - seeing as Miki’s face was still round and sweet - and he tried “Cam Girl” - considering how much she was on Instagram. But then he paused, as the alternative definition of “Cam Girl” came to his mind, and he backspaced the nickname as quick as he could, hoping no one saw.

“Excuse me?”

Akira jumped, “Oh, I am so sorry!”

But then he glanced up, and alarm bells immediately went off in his mind. Across the counter stood a tall, striking man with shockingly blue eyes. His dark skin was only made darker by being juxtaposed to his pitch-black hair, the latter of which was braided and pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a white knit-sweater, one with both a turtleneck and rolled-up sleeves, and his muscular arms stretched out, setting down a bottle of water and a candy snack on the counter.

“Will you need anything else?” Akira asked, stumbling to scan his things.

_ Are you not going to greet me? _

Akira’s heart skipped a beat. The voice echoed through his mind, calling back to the bright lights of Heaven, the screaming of Angels....

“Uriel?”

The man smiled,  _ I had a feeling I’d find you here. _

Akira was almost excited to see him, but then frowned at Uriel’s jab, “Oh, ha. Because I’m dumb, right?”

_ Well, that,  _ Uriel took a pack of gum out from a display to his right and set it on the counter,  _ But mostly because I could never see you with a... “Real job,” as some call it. You’re much more of the type who needs money to do what he wants. _

That sounded like a compliment, so Akira took it as such, and it brightened his mood a bit.

“Thanks,” he couldn’t help but grin slightly, “It’s good to see you, though! You look great! Been wondering where you went!”

A light blush fell over Uriel’s cheeks,  _ Uh, thank you. Being human is tedious, so that’s a comfort to here. _

“Tell me about it,” Akira snorted as he scanned the gum, “Your total is  ¥325!”

Akira watched as Uriel pulled out a small, black wallet with flames on the side and pull out the amount requested. It looked like the kind of wallet Akira had back in middle school.

_ Here,  _ he handed the exact amount over.

“Nice!” however, Akira re-counted it, just to make sure.

_ Uh, I, um... _

Akira looked up, “Huh?”

_ I, uh,  _ Uriel’s blue eyes fell to his feet, his mouth curled with tension,  _ I don’t mean... To ask of those I am no longer welcomed with, but, do you know how Michael is doing? _

Wait, what?

“You... You think Michael doesn’t want you around?”

Uriel’s eyes flicked back up.

“I just said I was wondering where you went! Do you think I did that alone?” Akira leaned against the counter, flashing Uriel a kind smile, “Michael’s been worried about you. You and all of his siblings.”

Uriel’s head perked up,  _ Wait, really? _

“Yeah, really!” Akira’s smile grew, “We’ve been out looking for you guys when we’re not, you know, being people or fighting Demons or any of that! We found Raphael, and we found Gabriel-”

_ Raphael?!  _ Uriel perked up,  _ Where is she?! Is she alright? And what about Gabriel?! _

Akira thought back to the last time he saw her and curled his lips.

“Raphael is fine!” Akira decided not to divulge the episode that Team Satan had with her, “And Gabriel’s great! Just saw him yesterday; he was going to see a movie with Michael!”

_ They’re getting along?!  _ Uriel’s eyes sparkled.

“I wouldn’t say... “Getting along,” “ Akira put air quotes around his words, “But they’re trying, that’s for sure. Gabriel’s got a lot of energy, and Michael....”

_ Doesn’t,  _ Uriel snorted,  _ I’m sure. But has he gotten along with you Devilmen as well? _

“Oh yeah, I think Gabriel is my fave non-fallen Angel,” Akira nodded as he started bagging Uriel’s stuff, “He’s really, like, loud, and laughs a lot. And flails his arms when he talks. He’s coo! And we go out and get snacks together sometimes!”

A small smile crept across Uriel’s lips,  _ Akira, that is... Wonderful to hear. The best thing I have heard since I came down from Heaven... Thank you. _

Even with the smile, though, something sounded empty in Uriel’s voice. Akira thought about it, and within a second, he was pretty sure he knew what was up.

“Do you wanna... See Michael?”

Uriel’s eyes grew wide,  _ No, no, I know he wouldn’t want to see me, and- _

“HEY!” Akira pouted, “What did I JUST say?! Michael does want to see you! And he would LOVE seeing you as a surprise!”

Well, he would love it  _ after  _ he punched Uriel in the nose. Apparently that was Michael’s thing these days.

_ Do you really think so?  _ Uriel wrung his hands,  _ I’m not used to situations like these. _

“I really do!” Akira pulled a piece of paper from behind the register, tearing off a piece to scribble on it, “Just come to my house around seven tomorrow night, and you can come hunt with us too, if you’d like!”

_ I...  _ Uriel’s voice sounded warm,  _ I would like that. _

Akira handed the scrap of paper over, and Uriel tried not to look too giddy as he took it.

_ Alright, I will,  _ Uriel stowed the piece of paper in his bag as he took it,  _ I will see you tomorrow. _

He then started towards the door.

“See you then!” Akira waved after.

But before Uriel’s hand touched the front door, he paused. For a moment, he just stood there, his icy eyes trained on the door handle as his brow furrowed. Then, in a moment of determination, he looked back to Akira once more.

_ Thank you. _

It was all he was able to say before bursting out of the store. However, the two words were more than enough to make Akira’s day all the better.

“You’re welcome,” Akira grinned ear to ear.

-

You know, Catholic families look at you different when they realize you’ve been dating Satan. Even though Akira had told them numerous times that he “didn’t know Ryo was Satan,” Mr. and Mrs. Makimura gave him weird looks, as if they expected otherwise. They also feared for his soul, as they held Bible readings as a family on Wednesday nights, Friday nights, and Sunday mornings, as if exposing him to a now godless religion would make it easier to look at him. Of course, it didn’t, and their looks just became more and more disheartened.

So it was no surprise when Akira decided to move out with his mom.

Hisa really wanted a place of her own, and when she found a two-bedroom apartment, she naturally asked Akira if he wanted to move-in with her. Just the idea of being able to live with one of his actual parents was enough to persuade Akira to go with her, let alone the idea that he could get away from Miki’s parents. They didn’t treat him like Akira anymore, as if the past eleven years meant nothing, but his mom - even while knowing the truth about everything - still showed him unconditional love. And if your mom still loves you after killing God, then she’s more than safe to live with. But living with his mom was still a weird experience, for sure, and Akira learned this over the past few months; she was nothing like Mrs. Makimura at all.

Hisa would duck in to Akira’s room, ask how he was doing, and ask questions at the most strange of times. She had no sense of tone, in that while Akira was doing his own thing, she would barge in and ask him some deep, profound question that would typically go into an hours-long conversations. She also frequently demanded he clean his room, even if the only sign of a mess was a few dirty shirts on the floor. Conversely, she also wanted him to teach her how to play his video games, so that she understood them and could talk about them with him, and she picked up every manga and book he had ever read, so that they could talk about that too. Overall, she was trying her damndest to support her son, and that was enough to make Akira feel cozy every time he came through the front door.

Even now, as he opened the door for Uriel, Akira still felt nothing but cozy.

“Hey!” Akira waved.

Uriel glanced up from staring at his shoes and smiled,  _ Hello. _

“AH, HE’S HERE!”

However, no matter how good of a mom Hisa was trying to be, she could still be embarrassing.

“AKIRA, DID YOU PICK UP YOUR SOCKS?”

Akira rolled his eyes, “Yes, mom!”

Hisa’s feet skittered through the house, “AND WHAT ABOUT THE TRASH FROM DINNER?”

“I TOOK IT OUT!” Akira yelled towards the footsteps.

She then skittered around the corner, a smile flashing across her lips as her hair fell in front of her face, “URIEL! Hello!”

Uriel chuckled in Akira’s head before speaking in both of their minds,  _ Hello, Hisa. _

“Ah! You know my name!” she stood up and adjusted her dress, “I, uh, didn’t know Akira had told you.”

_ He didn’t. I just knew it. _

“AH! Right! Angel of... Commu-”

_ Knowle- _

_ “ _ KNOWLEDGE!” Hisa snapped her finger, “RIGHT! Right, I’m sorry.”

Uriel chuckled to them both now,  _ It’s quite alright. There’s a lot of us. _

Yeah, there were, and Akira recalled them all as he gazed into the distance.

“Well, your friends should be here any moment, so don’t get comfy, but feel free to have a seat!” Hisa chirped.

Uriel stepped in and took off his shoes before entering the house proper. The living room was spacious, with furniture from the finest thrift stores on the outskirts of Tokyo, but they were chic enough to not look like a 50s magazine cover. It was more an 80s cover, actually, with dark brown leather furniture and brighter wood tables. The rug was worn, torn at its edges, but still did its job of covering the nice hardwood flooring. Uriel took the nearest seat to the door, a small loveseat with the first pillow that Hisa had ever sewn together. Needless to say, said pillow didn’t match any of the decor, but it was still homey in its presence.

“Do you always talk in peoples’ heads?” Hisa asked.

Akira lumbered in, praying to no one that the team would get here soon.

_ Only to those who know who I truly am,  _ Uriel replied.

“I see!” Hisa nodded, “Well, I’m glad to be part of the few!”

As Hisa continued to barrage Uriel with mindless conversation, Akira counted his lack of blessings and texted Miki.

ImDevilmanFukU [sent at 7:00 pm}: Uriel is here. You better hury

FireWitch [sent at 7:01 pm}: Hurry*

ImDevilmanFukU [7:01 pm]: :\

FireWitch [7:03 pm]: We’re close, keep your pants on!  We told Michael about Uriel and we’re trying to get him not to punch him. He’s super determined tho

ImDevilmanFukU [7:05 pm]: Let him do it! Its fair!

FireWitch [7:06 pm]: nO. Violence does not answer violence, except for when fighting God and the Demon uprising!

ImDevilmanFukU [7:07 pm]: nah. Violence can be fine!!!

FireWitch [7:08 pm]: N O. RAPHAEL WAS A BAD TIME.

ImDevilmanFukU [7:10 pm]: tru

FireWitch [7:11 pm]: AND IT WOULD HAPPEN IN FRONT OF YOUR MOM

Akira’s heart skipped a beat.

ImDevilmanFukU [7:13 pm]: Ok ok plz calm mike down

FireWitch [7:15 pm]: NOW you get me. We’re turning on to your street btw

ImDevilmanFukU [7:18pm]: Mike better be calm gdi

“Hey, Uriel!” Akira locked his phone as he glanced up, “We better head out. They guys are close!”

Uriel hopped up from his seat, obviously grateful to be excused from Hisa’s chatter,  _ Alright, lets go. _

“I hope you get a lot of Demons tonight!” Hisa chirped.

Akira happily strolled over, hugging his mom, “We will, mom!”

As Uriel and Akira went to the door to put on their shoes, Akira turned to the Archangel that was slipping on some flip-flops. Sure, it was cold outside, and even Akira needed a jacket, but Uriel was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Akira would make the claim that no Angels feel cold, but Gabriel was almost bundled up in coats whenever he tagged along. Maybe it was just an Uriel and Michael thing?

_ Hey, Uriel. _

Uriel looked over.

_ Michael may punch you in the nose. Just a warning. _

Uriel nodded,  _ I’d deserve it. It’s understandable. _

Akira blinked,  _ Eh? _

_ After what happened at the stadium, it’s only logical he’d want to punch me,  _ Uriel smiled,  _ I’m not mad at him for that. _

... Oh.

_ He won’t heal you! _

Uriel snickered,  _ And I wouldn’t expect him to. I’m just glad I get to see him at all. If I’m honest, I thought I’d never be able to see the other Archangels ever again. _

That sounded... Awful. If Akira never got to see Miki, or Miko, or Wamu and the guys ever again, fuck... He’d have nothing. Just the thought of it made his lip quiver, but a tear didn’t form in his eye until he thought about the other loops. He had gone without this team before, apparently for 108 times. He had been without his friends, his family, most of the human race. Thank Satan this wasn't a loop where that happened. Thank Satan this was a loop where he had the chance to reconnect people, to be happy with them, to fight Demons and continue his life.

Literally, thank Satan.

_ Are you alright? _

Akira smiled,  _ I’m just glad I get to connect you to your family. _

Uriel nodded, his own smile growing.

And as they went outside, the van pulled up with Wamu at the wheel. Akira’s stomach churned at seeing Wamu, because even if it was Wamu’s van, he wasn’t a good driver in the slightest. Needless to say, Satan’s driving felt like smooth sailing compared to his.

“Time to get sick,” Akira muttered.

“Fuck you,” Wamu flipped Akira the bird as the latter laughed.

“Uriel!”

Michael ran around the car as if he had caught on fire. He then took Uriel’s shoulders, and their eyes locked.

With the way Michael and Uriel were staring at each other, it was obvious that some sort of exchange was going through their heads. Sure, Akira could just jump in to hear it for himself, but he decided against it. That was rude, and to be honest, he wanted to be surprised by whether Michael punched Uriel or not.

_ Is he gonna punch him?  _ Akira asked the car in general.

_ Probably,  _ Miko voted.

_ No!  _ Miki argued.

_ Yeah,  _ Mayuta confirmed.

_ Probably, then,  _ Miki grumbled.

However, much to everyone’s shock, Michael simply pulled Uriel into a hug. The latter clinged to him, smiling ear-to-ear as he closed his eyes. For a moment, they just stood there, and Akira could feel the relief radiating from them, even as he opened the door to the van.

As Akira made his way inside, Gabriel called out to the other two Angels, “COME ON, GUYS! I wanna go fight Demons! Or, uh, I wanna watch you guys fight Demons while eating my melon pan.”

The way Uriel’s brow furrowed looked like a scolding, and Akira snickered as he took his seat next to Babo.

“Fine, fine,” Michael grumbled, “Baby, get out.”

Mayuta moved to let Michael back in, and then - in a moment of immense thirst - immediately jumped back on to his lap.

“Okay!” Wamu called back, “Is everyone in?”

“Yup!” Miki chirped as Uriel buckled his seatbelt.

“Then let’s go!”

As the van started up, Akira smiled contentedly. Even without Satan, even with more Angels than one could handle, Team Satan was still going strong. No one had left, everyone was always excited, and at this point, they were inseparable. Akira waved at his mom as the van pulled out into traffic once again and they sped down the street, searching for the lead that the Devilman Corps had given them. As always, Team Satan was on the move, and the streets of Tokyo would have to be ready, because they were never gonna stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you're done? Do you think it'll be another week before the next chapter?  
> PSYCHE.  
> If you don't have a "Next Chapter" button, refresh your page! We're finishing this adventure TODAY~  
> I'll get really sappy in the End Notes of the next chapter, so be warned! I'm an emotional person!!


	33. From Here to Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chase that spans half of Tokyo, and a battle that's been two years in the making. This is the final chapter of _Satan is Tired._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are errors in this chapter. Frankly, it's 38 pages long in Google Docs and 14000+ words, so like, there's bound to be a few.

Boss [sent at 2:23 am]: Dec 5, 7:00pm. Pier. It’s time to get the band back together

This was the text that Satan had sent out to the team while in Brazil, for indeed, it was time for the team to get back together. Two years and half had passed, and Japan was finally safe to be in once more.

And Satan wouldn’t lie to anyone; he was giddy.

It was December 4th, 7:04 pm, just a little under 24 hours away from the specified date as Satan sat at yet another bar. However, this bar was much more familiar, as the giant fish tank some distance behind him held numerous colorful flora and fauna within its glass enclosure. The dark cherry chairs and tables almost disappeared into the black carpeting, but the bright wood of the main walkways starkly contrasted. At the bar, Satan was eagerly kicking his legs and trying not to grin like an idiot. But he did not sit alone; beside him was a boy, one that he owed a conversation to.

“I understand if you don’t want to join us,” Satan sipped his Pink Squirrel before continuing, “But now that I’ve explained everything, you can actually make a judgement call instead of just automatically assuming I’m going kill you.”

“Listen,” Koda muttered, “Even after hearing everything you guys did, I’m still pretty sure you have reasons to kill me.”

“Perhaps I do,” Satan smirked to him, “But I won’t.”

“You ass,” came from somewhere in the kitchen behind the bar.

Satan rolled his eyes, “But no, I have no reason to kill you, and I never would. Genocide isn’t my scene anymore.”

“Genocide ain’t your scene?” Koda snorted as he took a sip of his age-appropriate glass of water, “Says the guy that killed God.”

Satan smirked over the edge of his cup, “Yup. That’s me.”

There was a pause between then.

“And now we’re just. Out here. Without him,” Koda mumbled.

“Yup,” Satan said.

Satan watched as Koda’s eyes fell to the bar. The boy’s eyes looked horrified; Satan felt the impulse to speak.

“In the grand scheme of things, your life will continue naturally,” Satan said, “And no longer will you have to fear the apocalypse, as all who wanted to cause it aren’t very into it anymore. I thought you deserved to know, and since you were at the stadium, you at least deserved a nice dinner.”

Koda gazed over to the numerous empty plates that scattered the bar, “Yeah, uh... That was really nice, actually. Haven’t eaten that well for a few weeks.”

“You’re a Devilman; you need it,” Satan sipped his drink once more.

“I’m not sure about joining you, honestly,'” Koda gazed over, “But, I definitely like what you are your guys are doin.”

Satan chuckled.

“So, I think I’ll pass for now,” Koda pushed himself off his seat, his old sneakers falling on to the bar floor as he put on his jacket, “But maybe later, when school ain’t hell and I can actually think about all of this. If that’s cool?”

“Sure,” Satan smirked, “I can get a bigger car at any time.”

“Fuck off with your flexing,” Koda frowned, “I’ll see you around.”

“Hold on.”

Koda paused.

Satan’s eyes flicked from the top of his drink to Koda, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned, Koda, it is that you can’t accomplish everything by yourself. So next time you want to “flex” and run a race by yourself, think about your team, too.”

Koda blinked.

“Just food for thought,” Satan sipped his drink one more.

Without another word, Koda made his way towards the exit. His feet stumbled across the floor, heading Satan’s words with a bit more weight than Satan expected.

“It’s good that you’re finally back.”

Satan grinned up to Adrammelech, the latter who had emerged from the kitchen and held a second Pink Squirrel between his manicured fingers.

“Tokyo felt empty without you,” he then sat the drink in front of Satan.

“Oh please,” Satan picked up his phone before taking a drink of his beverage, “You’re just glad I’m back so that you can heckle me for the thousands I owe you.”

Adrammelech paused with a sneer, “You sure bet your ASS I AM! You owe me FIFTEEN MILLION, SATAN! FIFTEEN MILLION YEN FOR-”

Satan reached down, pulling out a suitcase and setting it on the counter, “Shut up, I’m having a good day.”

He then went back to playing on his phone as Adrammelech glanced over to the suitcase.

Since getting a new phone, Satan had fallen into the hole of mindless mobile games, and no matter how strong of a will he had, he could not stop playing them. They were all Bejeweled ripoffs, but one had cute cats, and the other let you collect fish into different bowls. How could he NOT enjoy games with cute animals?!

“What’s that?” Adrammelech asked.

Satan glanced up, “You know what that is,” and looked back to his phone.

“You... What?” Adrammalech asked, and Satan heard the suitcase click open, “... how?”

“That’s not important. And do you really want to know?”

Adrammelech then closed the case once again, “... No.”

“But yeah, you’re welcome and all that,” Satan finished a level on one of his games.

“You think that just coming in here with fifteen million yen is going to make everything okay?”

Satan glanced up, “Am I wrong?”

Adrammalech glared down his nose for a solid moment before shrinking back, “Fair enough.”

Satan snickered, “Face it, Adre, you like me.”

Adrammalech sighed, “It is a hard burden to bear, Satan. Liking you is such a task.”

“So I’ve been told!” Satan laughed, “But what have you been up to since I left? Anything interesting?”

“Well,” Adrammelech leaned against the counter, “The Demon population continues to dwindle. They have gotten smarter, though. They’re hiding from your team.”

“As they should,” Satan couldn’t help but smirk as he placed his phone on the bar.

“Some of them have started operating during the day,” he added, “Transforming just long enough to kill before changing back. The news has connected it to a terrible serial killer rather than a Demon.”

“There’s something funny about that,” Satan snorted.

“But!” Adrammelech held up a finger, “I must admit to you; I have been giving some Demons refuge here, in my bar. They come disguised and stay the whole night, but of course they have to pay.”

Satan eyes narrowed, “Why?”

As Adrammelech continued, a smile began to spread across his lips, “Well, for certain reasons. Some of these Demons are trying to fit-in to human society. They see they are losing, and retreating in the only safe way they know how. I am allowing those that are ready to become more human to do so, and thus letting them hide here to stay safe.”

Satan frowned.

“But they are not the only ones that I’m letting stay here,” Adrammelech’s eyes flipped to the door, “One Demon in particular has recently started hiding here, and I’ve let him. For you.”

Satan followed Adrammelech’s gaze as the side door of the restaurant opened. The hushed whispers of three separate voices barely skated through the air, but the minute Satan heard them, he knew exactly who they were.

“Zennon.”

“ADRAMMELECH!” the way Zennon roared sounded as if he was ordering around a lackey, “You got in the Octoberfest beers I wanted, ri-”

But the minute his eyes landed on Satan, he froze.

Satan could practically hear Adrammelech grinning as he spoke, “You’re welcome, and all of that.”

All three of Zennon darted for the door, but Satan took after almost instantly.

Adrammelech called after, “Fight in the street! Don’t you DARE ruin my bar again!”

As if heeding his words, Zennon led Satan out onto the sidewalk, and the chase began. However, it was strange that he had even started a chase in the first place. Did Zennon not want Satan dead just as bad as Satan wanted him dead? Of course he did, but it was now obvious Zennon had a plan of some sort. A plan that involved taking Satan somewhere and bringing about his “demise.” Satan wasn’t really worried about his “demise,” per say, but he was worried about whether or not Zennon knew how to expose his true nature, Satan had to think of some way to keep Zennon from transforming, some way to keep Zennon from pushing Satan to his human limits.

“HEY!” Satan screamed to the street at large, “STOP THOSE PEOPLE, THEY STOLE MY STUFF!”

Surely there was a good sumaritan out here!

And indeed, there was, as the sound of determined footsteps followed after Satan’s new, white sneakers. Satan had expected to maybe get two or even three responses, so that each of them could focus on one of the humans that made up Zennon’s disguise, but apparently such luck wasn’t on Satan’s side tonight. At least he had one guy, though.

“What happened?” the man asked as he ran along Satan’s side, “My name is Asahi, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Ryo,” Satan nodded, “They cornered me in a restaurant bathroom and ran out with my things. As you can see, uh, my arms aren’t really meant for fights.”

“I gotcha,” Asahi nodded.

“Now let’s catch these motherfuckers,” now inspired by his new accomplice, Satan picked up the pace, and Asahi followed right after.

However, once Zennon reached the corner, his three parts broke off into separate ways. In one quick break, his female counterpart went left, the older counterpart continued running straight, and the emo haircut counterpart turned a hard right, making it impossible to follow all of them. So, of course, Satan started throwing out instructions.

“You chase the old guy and I’ll get the emo one,” Satan just loved calling that part of Zennon emo, “Once we get ‘em, they’ll lead us to third one, and I can get my stuff back!”

However, it wasn’t guaranteed this guy would take them. After all, he wasn’t a member of Team Satan, or any Demon hunting enterprise. He was just a good sumaritan, and if he drew the line here, Satan wouldn’t even be surprised. 

“Alright!” but he didn’t; this guy was ready to go all the way.

And something about that brought Satan immense comfort.

“Okay!” and thus they split off.

Now only focusing on one target, Satan had much better chances of catching up. However, as Satan focused in, the cold air assaulting his already red cheeks, a thought struck his mind: it was very unlike Zennon not to fight. Zennon was never afraid to fight anyone, actually! Could it be that the bastard actually knew the gravity of killing God, that he understood he could never defeat Satan? Could he simply be running out of a need for survival? That wasn’t like him! The wasn’t like any Demon. So perhaps, instead, Zennon had a plan!

Zennon’s plan probably wasn’t as effective now, seeing as he was split in three, but if other Demons were around, maybe he was still trying to go through with it. Of course, Zennon wouldn’t want to reveal himself to the public. Such a bold move would make him as wanted as Satan was, and work against his goals of killing humanity with what few Demons remained. Instead, he probably had a group of Demons on standby, ready to risk their existence so that  _ someone  _ could fight Satan, but even then, there was very little chance of a victory in Zennon’s favor. Maybe there was a plan Satan wasn’t thinking of, something more organized, but Satan couldn’t come up with anything. He racked his brain, but nothing came to mind. All he could think of us was how weak Zennon was, how fast he could run from danger, and how he had avoided Satan since Jenny’s death.  How  _ senseless  _ and  _ cruel  _ he had been to Jenny herself. How much of a  _ dumbass he was. _

“Fucking coward,” Satan spat after him.

As the two turned another corner, they came upon a much busier street. Neon lights assaulted Satan’s eyes, forcing him to bring up his arm to shield his vision long enough to adjust, but such a feat was interrupted as his foot got caught and he almost tripped over something, or someone. Zennon was now throwing anyone in his way to the ground, using them to clutter Satan’s pursuit, but now that Satan knew what he was doing, he was able to jump over those that lay across the ground, and he shoved those that were in his way even harder. A few cuss words were thrown after Satan here and there, but they only fueled his footsteps as he ran after Zennon.

Fuck, he was not meant for running, especially after a long day of moving back to Japan. The move itself hadn’t really been that hard, but the teleporting back and forth to collect all of his things - while in human form, mind you - really sapped at his energy. However, the pure need for vengeance, to avenge Psycho Jenny, was enough to fuel him for miles, even as his legs burned and his breath scratched at his throat. Each throw of his arms, back and forth, felt like another reach towards the Demon that had taken away the one woman who always believed in him, the one woman that abandoned her species for him, and the one woman who had dedicated her life to assure that one day he would learn. And boy, did he learn, as he ran through a Godless world, with Heaven reforming somewhere above him in a new light. Did he learn, as he left Japan instead of destroying it, stomping on his ego as he left himself go undercover. And did he learn, as he thought about her, and how proud she would be that he had ended their suffering.

It’s true. He didn’t need her anymore. But he did need to kill Zennon for her.

Zennon had cut through a few alleys, and at this point, Satan realized where they were going. To the district that had started it all; the one that held the Sabbath, and the one where the team had completed their first hunt. Based on that location, there had to be more Demons, laying in wait to kill Satan as he arrived. But surely Zennon had more of a plan than that? After all, Satan knew that Zennon had LaFleur, Magdora, and Callirourrar on his side, and if those were the only Demons that had remained loyal, then... Then did Zennon really think he had a chance?

Finally, the streets became barren, and the lights dimmed from lack of maintenance. Now that no one was around to see him, Satan let his seven eyes open, the fire attempting to pour out over his skin.If Zennon was going to run, Satan was going to give him something to  _ really  _ run from.

But Zennon wasn’t alone.

The cement began to crack under Satan’s feet, and he barely jumped out of the way as a long, deep red vine pulled itself out from the Earth. Said vine whipped and slapped at him, attempting to grab him as he leapt and dodged, but it was soon joined by more vines, each lifting out of the Earth and trying to grab at the now extremely befuddled Satan. However, Satan still kept his eye on Zennon, running after him best he could. Satan threw a bubble around himself, hoping it would help him keep pushing towards Zennon, but the vines simply took hold of it, pulling him back and away from his target.

“SHIT!” Satan was thrown to the ground in his bubble.

A line of light spears then appeared around him, flying at the Demon who  _ dared  _ to interrupt him, and he wasn’t surprised to see Lafleur dodging each of his spears. Her long, red vines punctured the streets around her, the vivd flower in which her head sat almost lighting up the area.

“TRAITOR!”

Satan was getting  _ really tired  _ of being called a “traitor.”

More light spears flew at LaFleur as her vines tightened around the bubble, but no matter how tight they would go, they could never break it. But Satan had lost Zennon, which was the real issue as Satan scanned the area for any sign of him. He then transported out of the bubble, allowing it to pop as he continued down the street, but LaFleur didn’t waste a second.

Soon, Satan heard clicking behind him, and he glanced back to see two more LaFleurs now running after him. However, they were both in more humanoid forms, with fair skin, long flowing blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes.

Satan suddenly missed his own long hair, but he’d have time to lament it later.

More whips flew past him, attempting to pull him back, but said whips were now made of the same blonde hair he had just envied. He then considered how gross that was, for your hair to grab things. Imagine how gross your hair would get? But nonetheless, it was hair, which made it easier to get cut.Satan brought a light spear into each hand, and as each whip got closer, he cut at LaFleur’s hair. The blonde strands fell to the ground, lifeless now that they weren’t attached to their owner, and LaFleur shrieked in rage. Surely there was some kind of barber joke to be made here, but Satan couldn’t think of one.

But having both light spears and seven eyes would bring way too much attention to Satan’s true nature, so he let the spears disappear from his hands as he tried to find some way to get LaFleur off his back. Another vine swiped at Satan, coming from the main body of LaFleur down the street, and it inspired him almost instantly.

Satan had to stop, forming a bubble around him as he spun around to face LaFleur’s body. As another vine slapped once more on to said bubble, a line of light spears fell upon it. Every vine that fell upon the bubble received the same line of spears, each spear puncturing the vine enough to have a grip, but not hard enough to go all the way through. Once again, the vines tried to break the bubble, and the human duplicates of LaFleur joined in that goal as they struck at the shield with their hair, but none of them were strong enough. They never would be.

And Satan smirked as the last spear fell into place.

In a bright light, every spear glowed with lightning, and the bolts passed across every vine as LaFleur let out a loud scream. The shock worked its way up her vines and into her body, frying her alive with the sheer heat. Of course, Satan was comforted by this heat, the November cold disappearing for just a moment as he smiled contentedly.

As the light died back down, LaFleur fell to the street, her body lifeless and charred. Thus, Satan’s bubble fell, and he began running once more, desperate to find Zennon.

-

“Did you guys see that?”

Michael gazed over to his boyfriend as the latter had his face plastered to the van’s window.

“No,” Michael peered over Mayuta’s dreads as he gazed out the window with him, “What was it?”

“A blast of... Light?” Mayuta asked, “I think it was a Demon!”

Michael’s eyes narrowed, “Where was it?” 

“A few streets over, that way!” Mayuta pointed at the window.

“How many streets?!” Michael asked.

“I don’t know!” Mayuta pouted, “I just saw light!”

“Wamu!” Michael yelled up, “We got something on the right! Somewhere!”

“Well, let’s see if we can FIND IT!”

And with one massive turn of the wheel, the entire team was thrown into the left side of the van. Thank everything that Gabriel and Uriel weren’t here, or they’d be complaining about Wamu’s driving. To think that someone else was actually worse at driving than Satan was hard to believe, yet here Michael was, thrown over Hie and Babo with Mayuta flopped over his shoulder.

“LEARN TO DRIVE!” as if Gabi, who had the safest seat - passenger - had any right to talk.

“IT IS MY VAN!” Wamu snapped, pushing his own snapback back into place, “We’ve done this for MONTHS NOW, so stop bitching!”

Miki groaned from the floor as she re-adjusted her bright green winter coat.

“You’re probably safer down there,” Miko mumbled.

Now that the van was on a straight path, Michael pushed himself back up and pulled Mayuta back into his lap.

Wamu’s van left a very many things to be desired. The exterior was less than friendly, with nothing but a white paint job and a foreboding aura following in its wake. There were only windows in the front and in the very back, leaving the other two rows without any vision, and making it harder for the driver to see. Inside, the seats were worn, but Wamu took good care of them, as the fuzzy fabric had no dirt or grime. The seat belts were taken care of as well, but their lack of hold made them almost useless, as everyone was still thrown around the car, and only at the seat belts’ ends did they hold anyone in place. If they weren’t a group of weirdos, this van would have done more damage to them than any Demon, especially with Wamu’s driving.

“Okay, everybody!” Wamu turned on to a new street, “Keep your eyes peeled for anything strange!”

And by “everybody,” he meant Gabi, Michael, Mayuta, and Babo. The only four to have windows. Gazing out the window, Michael immediately saw something strange.

“The sidewalks are broken, like something ripped through them,” Michael stared down best he could.

He could hear everyone moving around, trying to get a view of his window to see.

“Wha... What could do that?” Akira asked.

“No clue,” Michael’s eyes narrowed, “We have long left the group of Demons that I recognize. All I know is that isn’t Zennon.”

“I understand why you find that weird, Mike” Wamu commented, “But I think the giant corpse blocking the road is SO much weirder.”

Wamu’s words immediately caused alarm, as everyone turned to look out the front window. Indeed, there was a corpse, but it was that of some sort of vine Demon. Long, burned vines lined the street, and they led up to a flower that had been burned from the inside-out. You could barely tell what the face in the center had once looked like.

“Burned,” Michael wondered if Uriel was the cause of this.

“And now I gotta turn around, fuck.”

As Wamu tried to turn the van around, Michael realized something: these weren’t lava burns. The skin of the Demon wasn’t pulled off by the weight of the burning lava, rather, it was fried in-place, as if met by fire... Or even electricity. Looking even closer, Michael realized it had to be electricity, as there was a line of holes in the Demon’s skin, holes that probably were once conductors that led the deadly shock through the creature.

Michael didn’t know many Demons, but he knew all the Angels, and only one Angel could perform an attack like that. It was such an iconic move that Michael was almost certain it couldn’t be anyone else, and he tried not to grin too wide.

However, before he could announce who had been here, Miki’s phone rang. She flipped it out and held it up to her ear.

“Hello?” there was a pause as she listened to the person on the other side, “Ze-zennon?! Are you sure that’s who you saw?!”

The entire car leapt to attention. Although Team Satan didn’t have much knowledge of Zennon’s powers or even his intentions, they knew they needed him dead, and had thus reached out to the Devilman Corps for help. Well, to be fair, they had reached to the Devilman Corps for a lot of things, from Demon hunts to Demon identities, to general info on how to take care of your Devilman self. Of course, the Devilman Corps gave Team Satan what little they knew about Zennon, and for the past year and a half, both teams had kept an eye out for the leading Demon with no success. That was, until now. 

Miki covered the receiver as she spoke, “Zennon’s in his human form, and one of his forms is not too far from us. Mikiko and Ume found her!”

“Her?” Wamu asked, “One of Zennon’s thirds is a girl?”

“Once you’ve turned around, make a left!” Miki instructed, “That way, we can help them take care of her!”

“You got it, Mickey.”

As Miki began to berate Wamu for calling her Mickey for the fourth time that day, Michael once again gazed back to the dead Demon behind them. If Zennon was out here, surely Satan was chasing him down. That Demon back there must have interrupted Satan’s chase; that’s why her death was so quick and brutal.

“Baby?”

Michael looked over, his cheeks still turning slightly pink at the pet name.

“Whatcha thinkin?”

Mayuta always had a sense for that, even before he had gained Raziel’s powers.

“I’m thinking that... I know who killed that Demon.”

“Who?” Mayuta probably knew, though, considering he had Raziel’s powers.

Michael smiled before looking back once more, “A Bratz doll.”

He glanced back to see Mayuta’s face contorted in confusion.

“A... Wha?”

“A Bratz doll,” Michael giggled, “You know him as my brother.”

“YOUR BROTHER?” Gabi yelled from the front, “WHAT ABOUT HIM?!”

“I think he’s the one that killed that Demon back there!” Michael replied, “I think Satan’s back in Japan!”

“SATAN’S BACK?!” Akira’s voice reached a new frequency.

“WHERE?”

“KEEP AN EYE OUT, MICHAEL DIDN’T SEE HIM!”

“Oh, thank FUCK! I can’t wait to see him!”

“My life finally had peace, of course he’s back.”

The whole car dissolved into babbling on about Satan, and Wamu had to yell at those at the windows to continue to keep a look out for Zennon’s female counterpart. However, if Satan really was back as Michael believed he was, it was only a matter of time until said counterpart was dead, along with the other two. It was only a matter of time until Demon hunts - which had become almost a necessity rather than a privilege at this point - would become fun and engaging once more, with a different kind of lunatic at the wheel.

And finally, after two years, Michael would have to deal with his brother once again.

-

“MOVE! MOVE MOVE MOVE!” Satan barked, shoving a lady out of his way.

Finally, he had found Zennon again. The Demon had gone to the edge of the abandoned district, where a grocery store served the community. He thought he could hide here, to disappear among the humans, but he forgot that Satan was an  _ Angel.  _ He could see whatever he needed to find, and as Satan honed-in, Zennon went back to running.

“GET BACK HERE, YOU GODDAMN COWARD!”

As Satan took another step forward, he realized another reason that Zennon would want to go to somewhere like a store. In a flash, a shelf was knocked into Satan’s path, far too tall to jump over. Satan crouched to move under it, but even so, he lost his momentum, and had to regain it as he continued his charge. Unfortunately for him, there were many stands pushed into the path, each taller than the last as they blocked his steps. One large tomato stand crashed into the ground, and its size not only kept Satan from ducking under it, but it blocked the entire aisle. There was no way to get around it.

“Fuck!” Satan jumped to the side of the aisle as he climbed over the small shelves that lined it.

As he got over the side, he watched Zennon dodge into the next part of the store. Clothing lined the racks, and because of their height, Zennon almost disappeared. Satan sprinted into the new section, keeping his eyes locked on Zennon as he hoped not to lose him once more. He had gone through numerous buildings just to get here, and he wouldn’t let this opportunity slip away. Still, he had to be careful; there were people everywhere.

_ You a fool, Satan. _

Satan’s brow furrowed as a growl formed at the bottom of his throat.

_ A fool for thinking you can catch me. _

_ You’re a fool for running!  _ Satan snapped back,  _ If God can’t outrun me, what makes you think you can? _

_ I am not some pompous fool who thinks he is more powerful than you,  _ Zennon replied,  _ I am smarter than both him and you. _

Saying your smarter than someone automatically makes you dumber, and Satan considered this as he tried to pick up the pace.

Zennon was dodging in and out of the racks, his small stature disappearing for just long enough to confuse Satan’s eyes, but Satan would always catch him when he came back into view. Jackets, shirts, coats, they all flew by in a blur, their colors melding together to form a blanketed tunnel around Satan’s vision. Above him, the bright lights of the store shone nearly white, their glow inescapable, even when beneath massive displays. Shouts of confusion, of fear, of anger sounded-off from either side of Satan, tracking his movements as he ran.  It was a lively chase, to say the least.

Then, the colors changed, as they entered the frozen food aisles. Although none of these aisles had anything in the center, the long walls of frozen food, contained behind glass doors, flashed by him with their own bright lights. The lights cast a glow on to Satan’s hands as they flew back and forth at his sides, and the floor squeaked under each step. Apparently it had been recently cleaned, as Satan made the first new scuff marks with his aggressive pursuit.

As Zennon went back into the main section of the store, he found more things to throw into Satan’s path. Toys, food, and home appliance boxes were not only launched at the ground, but they were thrown into Satan’s face as well. He dodged them with little effort, his experience of dodging the Angels’ attacks proving more than worthwhile. But a new group joined the chase, as Satan heard footsteps behind him.

_ Shit. _

That had to be security. Satan only had two options: either he kept chasing Zennon, to the point security got too tired to catch up, or he would have to don a disguise of some sort to get them off his tail. The first option was bad, because Satan’s legs were finally starting to give way, as each other step was a slight stumble forward, and if he stumbled one wrong way, he’d get caught! So it had to be option two, huh?

In one sharp turn, Satan dove back into the win and beer option, and after one quick scan of the area, his hair changed color. The lavender and silver disappeared from his follicles, revealing the true blonde he was always happy being. He quickly took off his coat, pulling it into his arms as the security guards split off: one ran after Zennon, and the other ran right past Satan.

Satan giggled to himself, “Suckers.”

He then made his way towards the front of the store, towards the clothes section, as to both keep an eye out for Zennon and to find more clothes to disguise himself with. He didn’t want to go too out there, so he picked a hat and a coat, two things to help keep him warm as he continued his chase.

The hat he chose was knit, with two ear flaps that had strings on the end. The coat he chose was black, and the inside was lined with fleece, but it was thin enough that he could wear it under his trenchcoat for ultimate warmth. Of course, he had legal money, so he actually purchased the items in the U-Scan, and - after fighting with the card-reader for a few moments - put on his newly purchased winter wear.

Now that he had changed, he walked back out into the store, looking for nearest person.

“Excuse me?” he asked as he approached a woman that was bundled-up similar to him.

“Yes?” her voice was light.

“Where did those men go?” Satan feigned innocence, “The ones that were chasing one another?”

“They were heading for the dog food last time I saw them,” she replied.

“Thank you.”

There was only one way for Zennon to go; the entrance, a place that was usually awkward to stand by.  Fortunately, there was a large Christmas display at the front of the store, and even if Christmas was his least favorite holiday, Satan would look around anyway if it meant he looked natural.

“Fuck you,” he whispered to the Angel cutouts along the wall.

“Fuck you,” he whispered to the Manger Scene at the foot of the tree.

“You’re cool,” he said to a Santa toy, but then glared at an Angel ornament, “And fuck you too.”

However, as he continued his surveying, a worrying thought entered his mind. Surely Zennon wouldn’t get caught, right? If the police got him, Satan wouldn’t be able to kill him. Vengeance had to be served, and as Satan gazed back into the store, his heart sank further and further.

He really didn’t want to kill security.

-

“Would the Corps stop movin?” Wamu smacked the dashboard, where his phone shook against the plastic casing of the car, “How are we gonna catch up if they keep driving around in Mr. Okada’s mom van?!”

“At least he has a mom van and not a creeper van,” Miko snickered.

“WE’RE LURING DEMONS TO THEIR DEATHS, IT FITS!” Wamu barked back as Gabi cackled.

“At least it fits in a good way,” Miki mumbled.

Now back in her seat, Miki cuddled up next to Miko, wrapping her arms around her as a way to both cuddle her girlfriend and to keep them both in their seats. To be fair, Miki really didn’t a need a  _ reason  _ to cuddle up to her girlfriend, as even in the harshest colds, Miki’s inner flames would always keep her warm, but affection was something she always loved giving. Miko knew this and embraced it, cuddling her back to steal some of that warmth while pressing the occasional kiss to Miki’s head.

_ Your hair is so soft all the fucking time. _

Miki snorted,  _ If you stopped bundling your hair up, it would be soft too. _

_ Only one of us needs soft hair. _

That got a giggle from Miki, and she could see Miko smile at her accomplishment.

_ I have the soft skin, you have the soft hair. Together, we make a soft person. _

_ Are we going to merge?  _ Miki snuggled into Miko’s shoulder.

_ I hope not. _

Miki giggled once again.

But their playful banter was interrupted as the ground shook beneath the van’s wheels. Miki sprung up in her seat, trying to get a look out of Gabi’s window to see the cause, but she was thrown to the side before she could get a glimpse.

“Wamu-”

“IT WASN’T ME!” Wamu’s voice was squeaky with panic, “THERE’S LAVA IN THE ROAD!”

Lava?!

Miki pulled herself up between Gabi and Wamu, and with Miko’s hands on her hips, she was steady enough to get a view. Half of the street was coated in magma - not lava, because lava is underground - and said magma was spreading like fire.

“ABANDON SHIP!” Gabi unbuckled his seatbelt hastily.

“Hold up!” Miki pleaded, “Wamu, drive the other way!”

“I’ll try! Hold on!”

Wamu then used all his strength to pull the wheel around, and once again, the entire team was thrown into the right side of the van. At least it was for a good reason this time.

“Surely there isn’t a volcano erupting?!” Babo asked.

“I don’t think so,” Michael’s voice was soothing in times of panic, “Looks like a Demon.”

Miki thought so too, as she pushed herself up best she could, “Wamu, once you get a distance away, stop the car. Whatever that is, we gotta kill it!”

“You got it, sis!”

As Wamu began to drive back down the street, Miki sat on her knees and gazed out the back of the car. Mayuta, Michael, Babo, and Hie followed her gaze, as they saw the magma move over the rooftops, forming into a figure with a drooping face and bright green eyes.

And, of course, a familiar scream erupted from its mouth, “TEAM SATAAAAAAAN!”

“Oh, of course,” Miki frowned, “We got a dumb one over here.”

“Miki!” Akira unbuckled his own seatbelt, “How about you and me go take that thing on?”

Miki considered it. Now that she thought about it, it would be a good idea for part of the team to continue searching for the Devilman Corps. That way, they could be in two places at once!

“You, me, and Babo,” Miki glanced back, “You up for it, Bab?”

Babo was already taking off his seatbelt, “HELL YEAH!”

“Wamu, keep going after the Devilman Corps!” Miki instructed as she took off her hat and her jacket, “We’ll take care of the Demon.”

“Gotcha,” there was not one drop of skepticism in Wamu’s voice.

Instinctively, Miko took Miki’s things, and Miki opened the side door. Air flew into the car, threatening to pull Mayuta’s hat off his head, but Miki jumped out without hesitation. As always, she rolled across the ground, and fire wrapped around her as she transformed.

She flicked her hand, her sword coming into her grasp as she stood up, “Let’s go, guys!”

Devilman flew over her, “RACE YA!”

“AKIRA!” Miki ran after, “YOU BUTT!”

Behind her, Miki could hear two more wings flapping, and thus knew the three of them were now together, ready to fight this Demon.

“Let me get into it first!” Miki commanded, “Akira, fire Devil Beam at it and keep your distance! Babo, put necklaces around the magma! See how much of it you can get away!”

“GOT IT!” they both replied in unison.

In a flash, Miki was right next to the Demon, and she ran into the magma with no fear. The magma coursed over her, trying to find some weak point to burn, but to Miki it felt like water flowing over her skin as she searched for a weak point. She pulled and stomped through the thick liquid, her eyes darting from side to side, trying to find some hope of defeat.  However, with each step, she saw less and less chance of there being a weak point within the Demon’s anatomy. It seemed that they were completely made of magma, rather than being a body laced with magma or otherwise.

Miki sighed,  _ Guys, there’s nothing in here. We gotta figure out something else. _

_ Pummel it? _

Miki frowned,  _ No, Akira. Babo! How’s the teleporting of the magma going? _

_ I can teleport it away easy, but the Demon immediately replaces it with MORE MAGMA. It’s like it’s endless! _

_ Then it has to have a source,  _ Miki realized,  _ There has to be a source to its magma! _

_ Maybe there’s a source inside?  _ Akira asked,  _ Keep checking! Look in it’s head! _

Miki continued to wade through the magma, glaring every which way to try and find some sort of form within the burning liquid, but her eyes only caught magma, magma, and even more magma. She eventually found her way to the Demon’s face, and even then all she found were the two glowing orbs that served as its eyes. She even tried to touch them, but they were simply two balls of glowing green light. The Demon roared at her presence, but it couldn’t get to her.

_ Nothing!  _ Miki’s brow furrowed.

_ Babo just threw himself into a building, the dumbass. _

_ I DIDN’T WANT TO GET BURNED ALIVE!  _ Babo snapped.

_ Okay okay,  _ Miki rolled her eyes,  _ Boys, we need a way to kill this thing! Do EITHER of you have any ideas?! _

_ The magma’s still gotta be coming from somewhere,  _ Babo said,  _ We just gotta find out where. _

Miki started thinking about the magma itself,  _ High school science, don’t fail us now! _

She continued looking through the magma, gazing at it, waiting for it to inspire her. Magma was extremely hot, sulfurous, moved slowly because of its weight, came from the ground-

_ GUYS!  _ Miki was struck with a thought,  _ The Demon is getting magma from the ground! That’s why he’s laying over it! We have to get him off the ground! _

_ HOW ARE WE GONNA DO THAT?  _ Akira had a point.

But they had brought just the right people.

_ Babo!  _ Miki’s mind was racing,  _ Use your necklaces to get the Demon’s FACE up into the air, and try to make as much of his body down here disappear! Akira, start fighting the face in the air! That will force him to pull himself off the ground! _

There was a pause before Akira spoke, _ Thank fuck I don’t gotta do the complicated part... _

_ Got it!  _ but Babo understood his job.

The head that was once in front of Miki disappeared, and almost instantly, she heard commotion from beyond the magma walls. She ran out of the body as quick as she could, just to glance up and see Akira already fighting a beast with magma wings.

_ I’m coming up too!  _ she called after.

Miki then jumped up, flicking her feet as small sparks of fire shot off her heels and sent her soaring up into the air. She kept going, getting higher and higher with each flick until she finally met the battle.

“HYA!” and she threw her first slash.

Miki was right! Just as before, each hit from any of the Devilmen took a part of the Demon’s magma away, but now that the Demon was no longer on the ground, it couldn’t reform itself! The creature yelled out in agony, throwing pieces of itself at the trio in an attempt to survive, but none of its magma throws landed any of their hits, while every hit that Team Satan threw did more than enough damage. It kept getting weaker and weaker, its magma wings barely able to hold it up.

“DEVIL BEAM!” and Akira delivered the final blow, the last bit of magma disappearing before their very eyes.

There was a pause.

_ That is a such a STUPID NAME!  _ Miki rolled her eyes.

“I don’t see you naming your attacks!” Akira crossed his arms, “So you have no right to-”

“THANK YOU!” a new voice interrupted.

Miki and Akira blinked at one another before looking down.

Standing on the street was a grown man, a man who had the aura of a dad. He had obviously been running for a time, as he was drenched in sweat, even in the cold weather. His messy black hair stuck to his face, and he was panting as he smiled up.

“You’re,” Akira paused, “Welcome?”

A human had never seen the team reacted so kindly.

Akira and Miki landed back on the ground, along with Babo, and the man walked up to meet them.

“Tonight’s been... Crazy,” the man panted, “I was just helping a guy. A guy had his wallet stolen, and I was helping him chase down the people that took it, but as I was, that  _ thing  _ came after me! I don’t know what that thing was, but, I would’ve died if you guys hadn’t come along!”

Akira puffed out his chest, grinning ear to ear as his headwings fluffed out, “Well, it was-”

Miki smacked his chest before talking for him,  _ We’re glad we could help you! Did it go after anyone else? _

“No!” the man crossed his arms, “And that’s the weirdest part. It seemed focused on me and the guy I was chasing.”

A simple guy, trying to help someone who had “lost their wallet,” was attacked by a massive Demon for doing so. There was no doubt this guy wasn’t chasing just any old nobody; he had to be chasing a Demon of some sort, or otherwise he wouldn’t have been targeted. Although this almost felt like a normal Demon ploy, there was something more intelligent about it, more methodical, and it was such a method that Miki couldn’t help but he suspicious. Not of this guy, of course, but of the man who’s “wallet got stolen.”

“Okay, uh, I do gotta ask,” Babo’s headwings flapped, “You seem... Okay with us?”

“Oh!” the guy waved his hand, “My wife is like you guys.”

Oh. Well, that made sense.

“But she doesn’t fight, like, other Demon things,” the guy’s eyes narrowed.

Miki smiled,  _ Is there anything else we can do for you? _

“Can you help me find the guy I was chasing? I really wanna help get that wallet.”

_ Sure!  _ Miki nodded,  _ What did he look like? _

“He was an old guy, but he could run pretty fast,” the man replied, “He had on an old suit that was too big for him, his face was really thin, and his hair was stringy. Looked like a puppet.”

“We! Are! ON IT!” Akira’s wings flared out, “We’ll have him here in a giffy!”

_ You and Babo go search,  _ Miki said,  _ I’ll stay here! _

And with that, Akira and Babo took to the skies, leaving Miki to ask the real questions.

_ What did he look like?  _ She glanced over,  _ The guy you’re helping? _

The man pondered before responding, “He had the weirdest hair, purple and white, and he wore a big sweater and big pants under his long-ass trenchcoat.”

_ Sneakers?  _ Miki’s heart sank,  _ Did he wear pristine, white sneakers? _

The man blinked, “Yeah! You know him?”

Miki sighed before gazing into the abyss that was her future,  _ Yeah.... Unfortunately I do. _

She then switched to addressing Akira and Babo,  _ Guys, I think you’re looking for a part of Zennon. _

_ What makes you say that?  _ A reasonable question.

_ Because the guy whose “wallet was stolen” was none other than Satan. I’ll tell Wamu to let the Devilman Corps in on this, too. It seems we’re all looking for the same people. _

-

Earlier, as Zennon had raced out of the store, both security guards had mysteriously disappeared. Satan didn’t question how Zennon was able to do that - to be fair, Zennon wasn’t  _ that  _ stupid - and instead continued his pursuit with vigor.

The darkness of night was reaching its peak, to the point that even the lamp posts were having trouble keeping the streets lit. The usually light grey cement that lined the sidewalks was now closer to black, and every abandoned vehicle looked more like a blob than an actual object. If Satan didn’t know Zennon’s form, he probably would have lost him by now, but his vengeance was stronger than his vision as he started closing the distance.

Zennon must be getting tired. His steps were slowing, his arms were falling closer to his sides. Neither of them could run forever, but Satan was glad that it was Zennon who was giving in first, as watching the Demon begin to slow only pushed Satan to go faster. Each step brought Satan just a bit closer, and when his eyes betrayed their distance, Satan began trying to reach him with his hands. Zennon would not get away. He would never get away again. This had to be the end! THIS HAD TO!

... But no.

Zennon suddenly turned, descending a familiar set of stairs. The familiarity was so shocking that Satan almost paused, but his pause turned into a stumble as he made his way down. Bright red arrows pulled him after Zennon, arrows that led him on this adventure two years ago. His first was theory was correct, and looking back, he should have listened to himself. There was no way this was a coincidence.

Zennon was leading him into a trap inside a Sabbath. But Satan wouldn’t give up, even if he had fallen straight into it.

When Satan reached the bottom of the stairs, he didn’t even flash his ID, pushing past the guard to go into the Sabbath. The guard tried to stop him, but a quick flash of said ID got the guy to back off, and thus Satan turned to the crowd. The bass of the music rumbled through his feet, and the sounds of ecstasy floated under their rumbles. Hundreds of people, both horny and not-so, filled the room, but none of them were Zennon.

“ZENNON!” Satan started pushing through, “ZENNON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

This was a Demon breeding ground, possibly the worst place for Satan to be in his thin, frail human form, but he would not lose Zennon. He scanned the crowd over and over, looking for any sign of disturbance. Zennon had to still be in here; there was only one entrance and one exit, and they were one of the same.

Every person Satan touched rubbed sweat on to his hands - or at least he hoped it was sweat - and the sounds around him took him back to the last time he was at one of these. To when his friends weren’t his friends yet, and to when he was the only one with powers. That night seemed so long ago now, and considering it was so long ago, that was a good amount of time. How had they changed since he disappeared? Was his team still together? What if they hadn’t kept up their words, and instead broke apart in his absence? Was any of this worth it?

... What stupid thoughts. Satan almost shook his head at himself for having them.

He took a deep breath, “ZENNO-”

But then, an ear-piercing scream shook the room to silence. Satan followed the sound, and immediately knew what was coming.

A bat-like creature, taller than any person or structure in the hall, rose above the crowds as it roared. But if that wasn’t bad enough, another roar sounded, and Satan glanced over to see another creature, this one more deer-like with massive sharp antlers. Then, another roar, and a Demon to go with it. And another roar. And another. Soon, the hall was full of roaring and screeches, as Demons lined the walls, gazing down on the humans with hungry eyes. Satan could probably take them, and in the chaos, no one would know who he was. He would get out of this okay, even if it meant half the people in here died. That wasn’t too bad of a fight, but it also wasn’t all he had to deal with, as one more roar filled his ears.

Or rather, six roars in unison.

Satan spun around as the massive Demon, Calliorruar, hovered over the crowds as they ran, screaming and running as they were chased by the Demons that now surrounded them. It was amazing that the room was big enough to fit its size, as its multiple large heads swiveled around, observing the crowds. It’s long tail was curled around on to the ground, as with it sprawled out, Caliorruar would have destroyed the building.

“Hey!” Satan moved, gazing up to the Demon that was once his ally, “Cali!”

The Demon glared down, and in one roar, Satan knew how it felt. He knew what it said, even without understanding its’ words.

“Traitor,” Satan whispered.

And the heads lunged towards Satan.

Satan jumped to the side, but every jump was at the expense of a person nearby, as Caliorruar ate anyone that was in the room. Satan leapt over bodies, ran around other Demons, and even killed a few individuals as he went through, just trying not to get eaten.

“STOP!” Satan kept dodging, “STOP IT, YOU IDIOT, YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

Caliorruar seemed to have no interest in catching up, as it snapped at Satan once more.

“CALI-” but before Satan could scream again, he felt arms grabbing at him, holding him in place.

He glanced back, and his mind immediately registered that none of these arms were attached to people. Disembodied, these limbs held him in place through some Demonic power.

“Ebain,” Ebain’s power, to be exact.

Another one of Caliorruar’s heads lunged for Satan, and Satan panicked, allowing his headwings and eyes to come out for one simple transport across the room.

“Shit!” they went back in, “I have to-”

A new type of screech erupted from right behind him, a screech so ear-piercing that Satan’s ears began to ring, and he felt a cool drip move down from his ears.

“Illu,” Satan tried to say “Illuge,” but he couldn’t hear his own speech.

Yet again, more arms took hold of him, and this time, they kept him in place. Satan struggled against their grip, but he couldn’t even see them all, as the wrapped around his arms, body, and legs. He was immobile, held perfectly for Caliorruar’s jaws.

“FUCK!” that was always a word Satan could say.

There was only one way to get out of this; his human form could never survive! He was surrounded by people, hundreds of them, but he had no choice. He would lose Zennon and get his ass kicked if he didn’t do something, and those were the top two things that were never allowed! He had to get out of here! He had to get Zennon!

“Le go ofme!” Satan snapped at the arms.

When they did not respond, they sealed their fate.

A bright light flashed through the room. Although it was mere seconds, those that were there would claim that the light lasted for minutes. When it died down, the screeches and roars that followed were no longer of intimidation, but of fear. Pure, unrivaled fear, as the Demons themselves began to scatter around the room in an attempt to escape what was now in the center.

Satan easily pulled his arms - now bare and bright - out of Ebain’s hold, and spears instantly struck through them, pinning them to the ground. His adrenaline was pumping, his hands were shaking, and his wings anxiously fluttered as he threw his head back, his headwings flapping with anticipation. And then, he let out his own screech. Layered and oddly song-like, his screech echoed through the hall, and even the humans were now afraid. As they should be.

Satan wouldn’t let anyone leave alive.

The Demons were obviously his enemies, but now the humans were too. If any one of them left, his year and a half of hiding would go to waste. His team would be without him for much longer, and more importantly, he wouldn’t get to see his friends. His Akira. His team. 

Even so, a tear fell down his face as light spears filled the room and two of his duplicates blocked the doors of escape. It wasn’t the humans’ fault they were here. It wasn’t their fault that they got wrapped-up into this fight, but yet here they were, ready to be slaughtered. In the past, these kind of things were inconvenient, but now a haze of guilt fell over Satan’s heart. What would the team think? What would they think when the news reported this, a massive room of bodies?! He couldn’t lie to them! He’d have to tell them that this was his fault, but that he had to do it! Remnants of remorse from apocalypse after apocalypse filled Satan’s heart as hd tried to think of another solution, as he tried to come up with something, but the spears were hanging, and time was short. He had no choice.

“I’m sorry, guys,” Satan mumbled, “I have to kill them... I hope you understand.”

-

A shock of energy raced through Akira’s body, stopping him in mid-step atop a hotel roof. His heart was now racing as his eyes grew wide, and even as he gazed down, his hands were shaking with unbridled energy beneath him.

“Holy shit,” two years. 

Two years without feeling that energy.

“You feel it too?”

Akira glanced over to Babo, and both of them gave each other wild grins.

“He’s pissed,” Babo chirped.

“Oh, he is PISSED!” Akira started jumping, his tail flicking happily behind him, “He’s back! He’s really back, holy shit!”

“YEAH!” Babo’s headwings began to flap in excitement, “i can’t believe it, after all this time-”

“Baby, fuck, I missed you-”

“We’ll have ACTUAL leadership-”

“Fuck, Babo, I gotta take him out for dinner-:

“GOOD sarcastic commentary-”

“The WINGS, Babo, we get to SEE THE WI-”

“And a real driver-”

“I’m gonna kiss him til he can’t breathe-”

Babo suddenly interrupted Akira, taking his shoulders and staring him in the eye.

“Let’s go see him.”

Akira blinked, “Eh?”

“LET’S GO SEE SATAN!” Babo pointed back, “The team can keep track of Zennon while we’re gone! We got this; let’s go see!”

The idea sounded amazing, brilliant even! Go and see Satan. Go, scoop him up like the king he was, and bring him to the battle he deserved to see. Nothing would make Satan happier than for his team to swoop in, pick him up, and deliver him to the vengeance he had always wanted. It was perfect, and Akira’s wings stretched out, ready to go get him.

But then, a thought stopped him.

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea,” Akira’s wings slumped.

“Why?!” Babo frowned, “Come on, he’s practically waiting for us!”

“But what if we lose Zennon?”

Babo paused.

“What if we lose Zennon?” Akira repeated, “If the team lost Zennon because you and I weren’t here, Satan... Dude, I’d feel awful. Sure, Satan would love to see us right now, and we’d love to see him, but... He’s still Satan. And this is a big thing for him.”

Babo’s headwings slumped with Akira’s, but he agreed nonetheless, “When you’re right, you’re right, man. We do need to help him with this, even if that means we don’t get to fuck around with him.”

Akra nodded.

Babo then flashed a smirk, “Because I know you wanna fuck around with him.”

Akira’s face turned blood-red as Babo charged across the roof.

“SHUT UP!” Akira ran after, “WE ARE NOT KIDS, DAMNIT!”

But Babo’s laugh, combined with Akira’s blush, said otherwise. The two jumped from loop to loop, completely ignoring their search in an effort to tease one another, but the teasing barely had any time to flourish before it was interrupted.

_ GUYS!  _ It was Miki.

Akira and Babo paused in mid air, and they exchanged glances before Akira replied.

“What?”

_ It’s Zennon! We found two of his human selves! He’s trying to get the three of them back together! _

“THREE?!” Akira and Babo exchanged glances again, this time of shock.

_ Yes, three,  _ Miki sounded winded,  _ This guy is a huge Demon, and these other two parts of him are looking for the third so that they can fight. Or at least that’s what Mr Okada is betting on. _

“And I trust his judgement,” Babo nodded.

_ We’re at block 24, moving towards 28! _

“Then we’re heading your way!” Akira called.

However, as he and Babo started back towards the team, Babo gave Akira one last smile.

“You were right,” he said, “Satan does need us here.”

-

“GODDAMNIT!”

The last of the bodies fell as Satan’s eyes flared up in rage. Indeed, out of the 234 human bodies and the 75 Demon bodies, not one of them was his target. Not one of them was Zennon.

“NO!” he kicked one body, “THE FUCKING COWARD!” he threw another with his telekinesis, “THE FUCKING COWARD, HIDING BEHIND EVERYTHING!”

He then let himself fall on to the floor, his legs buckling under him as he sat on the ground.

“I HAD HIM!” he yelled to no one, “I FINALLY HAD HIM! I had Zennon! I had him!”

Tears began to form at the edges of his eyes, rage bubbling within them.

“I HAD HIM!” Satan started beating the floor, “HE WAS THERE! RIGHT THERE! I HAD THE BASTARD, I HAD HIM!”

Each hit to the floor was useless as his small, feeble hands started bleeding in a matter of seconds. Once he realized the pain he was causing to himself, he stopped, pulling his hands close as they began to heal.

“Fuck, you idiot,” Satan mumbled, the tears now falling into the scattered blood on the floor, “Fuck. No. Jenny. Jenny, I’m... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

But Satan didn’t get to have his dramatic apology to the spirits beyond, as he was interrupted by the rustling of clothes behind him. He whirled around, spears appearing to impale whoever dared to survive his genocide, but he found himself hesitating at the person that now stared fearfully into his eyes.

The woman was tall, shapely, yet her eyes held innocence. She wore a grey turtleneck sweater that looked warm for this time of year. Her fuschia skirt was short, almost useless for the winter, but black leggings made both her skirt and her matching hot pink, knee-high boots pop. She held a black jacket in one arm, a long one that touched the floor even as she held it. However, it was her long, voluminous auburn hair that identified her almost immediately - or rather - the pink and purple butterfly pin that sat in it.

“Lala?” Satan breathed her name.

“Oh thank GOODNESS!” she relaxed, flipping her hair as she let out a sigh of relief, “I didn’t wanna die!”

The light spears disappeared from around Satan as he sat up, “How did you get inside?”

“The doors,” she pointed back the entrance Satan had once blocked, “You should really watch those, considering all these bodies.”

“How did you find me?” Satan was still shaking from his rage.

“Your aura is SUPER loud when you change!” Lala chirped, “So when you transformed, it was like: DING!”

Shit. Who else felt him? He had forgotten that. What if someone else knew he was here? What if another Demon was coming? What i-

“Now, we gotta go!” Lala obviously didn’t care about his concerns, as she took his arm and pulled him up.

“Wha-wait-why?!” Satan couldn’t find the right question.

“Because, your team needs you!” she handed the coat over to Satan.

Satan’s feet felt weighted to the ground. Although he took the coat, he didn’t put it on just yet, as the feeling of guilt washed over him.

He sighed, “No, I. I can’t.”

“And why not?” Lala put her hands on her hips.

It felt so selfish to say this, but he said it anyway: “I have to find Zennon, Lala.”

She gasped, and Satan met her gaze as he continued.

“I had him. I had him right in front me, and I could’ve killed him. I was so close that now I have to finish this. I have to finish him. If I went back to the team without finding him, without killing him,” Satan took a shaky breath, “I don’t know what I’d be like. I definitely wouldn’t be myself. I’ve let this grip me, I’ve let this need for vengeance control me, and now there’s nothing-”

“You do know they’re, like, chasin Zennon right now, right?”

Satan’s headwings perked up as his eyes grew wide, “What?”

“Your team,” Lala pointed towards the doors, “They’re chasin Zennon with the Devilman Corps! Right now!”

Satan’s heart lept! Despite the anger now swirling in his chest at the fact Lala  _ didn’t lead with this very important information,  _ Satan was flying high on cloud nine, his glee unmatched. This wasn’t over. There was still a chance to kill Zennon.

“Why didn’t YOU LEAD WITH THAT?!” Satan half-squealed, half-snapped..

“I FORGOT!” Lala pouted.

Satan wanted to come up with a snarky comeback, something to make Lala feel even dumber, but every insult he had was above what she would actually hear. Thus, instead of pushing further, Satan transformed back into his human form as he pulled on the coat Lala had handed him.

“Devilman missed you,” Lala sounded disappointed as she said it.

Satan smiled, “I’ve missed him, too.”

Akira. Fuck, he was gonna see Akira sson. 

As Satan and Lala started running for the exit, Satan’s cheeks turned pink at the thought of seeing him again, of holding his hand. Of kissing him. Shit, he’d get to kiss Akira again soon. Not only that, but if Lala was right, Satan would get to kiss Akira over the corpse of Zennon. Now, if that wasn’t romantic, what was?

Oh yeah, kissing while fighting God. ...  _ Wait. _

“DAMNTI!”

Lala jumped midstep, and she almost lost her balance as they ran up the stairs, “WHAT?!”

“I COULD HAVE KISSED AKIRA WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING GOD,” Satan yelled as he continued to run, “I had ONE OPPORTUNITY and I RUINED IT.”

“Well, maybe next time?” Lala asked.

Satan stopped. Lala’s comment was so stupid that it made him stop and look up to her. For a moment, she just gazed at him, confused as to why he was staring at her until a proverbial light bulb appeared above her head.

“OH!” Lala giggled, “Oh, yeah, there’s only one God, right.”

“I’m glad you figured that out on your own,” Satan’s voice was somewhere between a hiss and a sigh; he was losing his mind with this woman, “But which way is the team?”

“Uh,” Lala’s head started flipping around as she gazed at the street, “Uh, uh- THIS WAY!”

Lala started sprinting down the street, and Satan followed best he could. Without his tennis shoes - or without any shoes at all - it was hard for Satan’s feet to handle the cold concrete that made the sidewalk. He could already feel the stinging pain of the winter temperatures passing through his toes and into his legs; why couldn’t God have given him just a little bit warmth before Satan killed him? Somewhere out there, Michael probably didn’t even have on a jacket, the bastard.

....  _ If Mayuta wasn’t still dating Michael, Satan would kick his fuckin ass. _

“This way!” Lala ran around the corner, and Satan followed right behind, “HEY, GUYS!”

Satan followed Lala’s yell, only to see two familiar faces: Agira was carrying Ume, the latter who had grown a bit since Satan had seen her. Both looked down, but it was only Ume that could wave. However, the wave was cut-off as she noticed Satan.

“THIS WAY!” Lala pulled Satan into an alleyway and they kept running.

Cool splashes of icy water smacked Satan’s feet and legs, and the stinging was now crawling up to his knees, but he just kept running. He didn’t need Lala to carry him; she probably couldn’t, anyway.

“GUYS!” Lala yelled up to another rooftop, “LOOK WHO I GOT!”

Satan gazed up to see none other than Mikiko, running with the boy Satan remembered as Li and then that blonde girl. What was her name? Frankly, Satan was glad he remembered any names at all.

“YES!” Mikiko cheered from the roof, “GO, LALA, GO!”

“YEAH!” Lala cheered back before leading Satan back on to another sidewalk.

Right as they hit the new street, Satan saw a wheelchair, and in said wheelchair contained a certain individual: Mr Okada. The coach was bundled up, wearing numerous coats and a big, long scarf.

“Lala!” he chirped, “You found him!”

“Sure did!” Lala chirped back as they ran past, “Getting him to this team!”

“They’re already up at the Zennon fellow!” Mr. Okada yelled after, “So be careful!”

“We will!”

Satan was beginning to wince at how his legs felt, even as he pushed through the pain. The pain was so bad that it was starting to cloud his thoughts, but he couldn’t stop, no matter what. His vengeance was ahead. His team was ahead. His Akira was ahead.

And then, a large roar flew over the city. Satan glanced up as a figure rose above the buildings, and their long, bat-like wings stretched out above the rooftops. Another roar came, and Satan felt a new spark of determination in his every step... Either that, or his feet were starting to get frostbite.

Zennon had come together. Now he was one, large Demon, ready to be killed.

Satan charged ahead of Lala, and much to his surprise, she stayed back as he went. Satan looked back, expecting a reason, but all he got was a cheer:

“Go get ‘em!” Lala jumped up into the air like a cheerleader.

Satan flashed her a small grin before looking forward once more. However, it wasn’t even a second before his grin stretched across his face, as new figures came into his vision.

The first member of Team Satan that Satan saw was Gabi, who was getting out of a very sketchy van with none other than Wamu. Both of them were bundled up for the cold weather; hopefully they had spare shoes!

“Okay, let’s head over,” Wamu’s words barely scraped Satan’s ears.

Satan changed course as he ran over to the van, “GUYS!”

Gabi jumped as if a ghost had possessed him, and he whirled around like a turntable.

“BOSS?!”

Satan’s mind found peace in just one word. “Boss.”

“OH MY GOD, WAMU, FUCK, GET OVER HERE!” Gabi started running at Satan, and the latter knew there was a hug incoming.

And as predicted, Gabi picked him up in a huge hug, and Satan couldn’t help but hug back. Gabi was extremely warm. Soon, Wamu joined the hug, and Satan didn’t mind that either. He was warm, too.

“Do you have extra shoes?” Satan mumbled.

For a moment, both boys looked confused, but then saw Satan’s feet.

“Fuck, Gabi, hold him,” Wamu ran back to the van, “We got you!”

Gabi kept holding Satan above the ground, and to be perfectly fair, Satan would hate this in any other situation. But in this case, he couldn’t feel his feet anymore, so being off the ground was more than a blessing.

“Here!” Wamu was now running back with a pair of thermal socks and Michael’s tennis shoes, “Your twins, you got the same feet, right?”

Wamu put the socks on Satan’s feet before they sat him down, and indeed, Michael’s shoes were a perfect fit.

“Ohhhh fuck,” Satan groaned as he attempted to move his toes, “Thanks, guys.”

“We missed you!” Gabi hugged him again, and Satan hugged back.

“I missed you, too,” the only humans that mattered: his team.

But of course, Wamu had to make it weird, “Are you not wearing anything under that coat?”

There was an awkward pause in Gabi and Satan’s hug.

“Uh,” Satan moved his legs slightly, “No, I’m not.”

“Hold up,” Wamu started to run back to the van, but Satan stomped one of his now covered feet.

“NO!” Satan sprung up determinedly, “We don’t have time! ZENNON!”

“YEAH!” Gabi jumped up beside him, “It’s time to FUCK HIM UP! FOR JENNY!”

Hearing “for Jenny” brought tears to Satan’s eyes, and a smile to his lips.

“For Jenny!” he agreed.

“Okay, fine,” Wamu frowned, “But when your tits get hypothermia, don’t come crying to me.”

Never before had Satan wanted something embroidered on to a pillow so badly.

More tears filled Satan’s eyes as he gazed at Wamu, “Fuck, I really missed you guys. Now come on, let’s go!”

And thus, the three were off.

“What’s the situation?” Satan asked.

“Zennon just transformed,” Wamu began, “And Akira, Miki, Miko, Michael, and Babo are on the front lines. Mayuta’s there too, but we’re having him hold back on using his powers unless we really need them, and given the guys we got, we probably don’t. The Devilman Corps were helpin us look for Demons to fight, but now that we got this, they told us they’d stay back unless they were needed. They’re also keeping an eye out for any other Demons that come around,”

Satan nodded, “I’ve been attacked by quite a few Demons this evening, so having them on watch is a really good idea. I got locked into a Sabbath with them.”

“Shit!” Gabi exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Satan nodded again, “But I killed them; they shouldn’t be a problem. Just focus on Zennon. Do we have any plans on how we’re taking Zennon down?”

“Nope,” Gabi popped the “p” of the word, “If we do, it’s only on the front lines.”

Then Satan had to get a hold of them. He started searching for someone’s mind to yell at, and fortunately, he found someone within seconds.

_ MIKI!  _ Satan barked.

_ NO, GO AWAY!  _ it was the most loving “go away” Satan had ever heard.

_ What’s happening up there?! _

A large crash sounded from somewhere around Zennon.

_ Well, Michael got thrown into the ground,  _ Miki said,  _ But we’re trying to find a weak point. _

_ Zennon doesn’t have a “weak point,”  _ Satan’s brow furrowed,  _ You’ll have to- _

_ OH MY GOD, I FORGOT HOW MUCH YOU KNEW ABOUT DEMONS, HOLY GUACAMOLE, I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE BACK. _

Now, to hear Miki genuinely glad he was back made Satan’s skin crawl, but he continued on nonetheless.

_ You’ll have to wear him down physically. Michael, Akira, Babo, and Gabi have the most physical power, and I’m bringing Gabi, so we will have to have them beat Zennon as hard as they can. The rest of the team can support them. _

_ Gotcha! _

_ And once Zennon gets to a certain point, we’ll have Miko or Wamu go in to hold him still. _

_... Why? _

Satan’s brow furrowed,  _ I want to finish him off myself. _

Surprisingly, Miki had no objections,  _ Alright! I’ll let the team know what they’re doing! _

_ Alright!  _ Satan looked over to Gabi and Wamu, “We’ll all have to do our part in beating-up Zennon, so be ready.”

Gabi pumped his fist into the air, “NICE!”

The trio then rounded the corner, and the scene before them charged Satan’s heart as his eyes grew wide, along with his smile.

Zennon had folded up his wings, pulling himself into a cocoon as Michael jumped around him, throwing punches and kicks as he occasionally stabbed with his spear. Miko was swinging around Zennon on a web, using her long limbs to scratch at the weak membrane of his wings. Miki had somehow gotten herself up into the air, and was dodging Zennon’s attacks as she tried to slice as his head. Zennon’s feet were being held in-place by a big pile of green mucus, otherwise known as Hie, as Babo’s unbreakable feather necklaces tied Zennon’s legs together. Gabi and Wamu transformed, leaping into battle with the rest of the team, and Satan’s heart swelled with pride.

_ BOSS!  _ Babo screamed.

_ THERE HE IS!  _ Gabi yelled to everyone.

_ SATAAAAAAAAN!  _ Miko’s voice was louder than ever.

_ Darnit, you’re back,  _ of course, Michael.

Everyone’s happy cheers echoed through Satan’s mind, and he took each word with a full heart and a peaceful grin. But then, his smile faltered.

“Where’s Aki-”

Suddenly, two arms picked him up, and Satan squeaked as he was lifted into the air. But the face that met his almost made Satan cry right on the spot.

“AKI!” Satan hugged Akira with all his might.

“BABE!” Akira hugged him back, pulling him close.

The warm fur, the soft heartbeat, the cold air only making Akira’s hug warmer; Satan felt tears streaming down his face as he nuzzled into Akira’s cheek, holding the other side of Akira’s face with his hand. His Akira. His love.

“You’re so cold!” Akira pouted, curling further around Satan, “I’ve got you, beautiful.”

The phrase “you need to go fight!” was on the edge of Satan’s tongue, but even so, he didn’t want Akira to let him go. Even his heart had reached out its arms, wrapping them around the one boy that meant more than the world, and he couldn’t tell Akira to do what he needed to do. He just wanted Akira to stay here, to hold him.

“I love you,” was the only phrase Satan could blubber as tears kept falling down his face.

“I love you too,” Akira whipped them away, as he was meant too.

Satan nuzzled further into him before looking back towards the battle. Fuck it, Akira could stay here. Akira could hold him, in warmth and love, as he watched his foe get beaten to a pulp. It was fair.

Once again, Zennon threw Michael into the ground, but the Archangel sprung back up like a bouncy ball before throwing a punch into Zennon’s arm. Satan took a deep breath. If anyone really knew how well Zennon was doing in this fight, it was Michael.

_ Hey,  _ Satan called into his mind,  _ What’s the status? _

_ We need something huge to hit him. I know my spear would do the job in a second, but as you said, I’m trying to let the Devilmen do it. _

Satan gave a content smile,  _ Good. _

_ So, I think Gabi should deliver the heavy blow to knock him back. He can get up to Zennon’s head easy, and if Zennon does hit him, his armor will take the blow. What do you think? _

Satan’s eyes narrowed at his selection. Miki was too small, Miko was too large. Mayuta, as always, was useless. Wamu and Hie didn’t have enough physical strength to deliver the hit, even if they could dodge a hit from Zennon. Gabi was a good choice, as was Babo, because both of them could dodge a hit and give one.

_ Gabi,  _ Satan decided before addressing the team at large,  _ Everyone, support Gabi. Let him get up to Zennon’s head and knock him back. Once he’s been knocked back, Wamu, possess him and hold him still. Can you do that? _

_ You got it,  _ Wamu replied.

Akira started to speak, “Do you want me to-”

“No,” Satan gripped Akira’s fur, “You stay with me.”

Akira yelped at the grab, but snorted at Satan’s behavior, “Okay, my morningstar.”

Satan tried not to squeal at just hearing Akira’s voice, and fortunately, he didn’t.

Gabi dropped back as the beating continued. Miki and Miko were both around Zennon’s heads now, as spiders and fire blocked his vision. Zennon got a hold of Babo, but this allowed Babo to throw more feather necklaces around Zennon’s hands, bringing them and thus his wings together in pseudo-handcuffs. Wamu was scuttering up the side of a nearby building, getting ready to throw himself when it was time to possess, and Hie was following behind, protecting him from any hits coming his way. Michael, meanwhile, continued throwing himself around the massive Demon, as each punch and kick landed another bruise to their foe.

And,  _ as always,  _ Mayuta was just. Standing on the side.

_ Mayuta,  _ Satan stared down at him.

_ WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!  _ Mayuta flailed his arms,  _ TELL ZENNON ABOUT THE HISTORY OF LIBRARIES?! That’s all I GOT, BOSS. _

Satan rolled his eyes.

_ Are you calling Mayuta useless?  _ Michael growled.

They were definitely still a couple, then. Thank fuck.

Just then, Gabi jumped over to Michael, and the Archangel threw him up into the air. Satan immediately recalled the last time this happened, and was relieved when Gabi did not fly into the stratosphere, but rather, flew right up in front of Zennon’s face. Miki and Miko ducked out of the way just in time for Gabi to throw one large punch into Zennon’s nose, and the Demon was knocked back by the hit.

_ NOW! _

Wamu jumped, running up Zennon’s shoulder and throwing himself into the mouth that sat on Zennon’s shoulder blade. The old man’s mouth that Wamu had jumped into coughed and splattered, as archaic groans and growls attempted to sound-out through the water. Soon, Zennon’s other two heads joined in the coughing, as the Demon spluttered. The team froze, watching the scene with anxious anticipation.

“Come on, Wamu, you can do it,” Satan muttered.

Zennon stumbled, still hacking at Wamu’s presence. Hie glanced over to Satan, his expression asking if he should hold Zennon’s feet again, but Satan shook his head. Wamu could handle this, and if he couldn’t, at least they let him try.

But, trying was not succeeding, as Zennon suddenly shook his head like a wet dog. He then perked up, and the team got ready to throw more hits.

“WAIT!” Wamu’s voice sounded  _ the weirdest  _ coming from Zennon’s mouth, “I got it!”

-

Zennon’s mind was full of... Fear. Wamu was shaking just being there; he couldn’t imagine how much Zennon would be shaking without Wamu’s presence. Looking back through Zennon’s memories, he had apparently had been running all night, trying to avoid the confrontation he was now trapped in. And he really was trapped in this! He had been for a long time.

A part of Wamu did have a certain heart for this situation, but not for Zennon in particular. Imagine being faced with this team, the team that defeated God: did anyone even have a chance of surviving? None of the Demon race did, unless they wanted to give in to the human society that Satan had chosen to save. Zennon had essentially been dead since he dared to hurt Jenny. If he hadn’t done that, then he could have at least accepted this fate. Accepted humanity and joined them. But no, he had to fuck up, and bad.

“Wamu, hold him,” Satan growled.

Wamu gazed over, frowning through Zennon’s mouth, “I’m still Wamu, don’t get pissy with me.”

There was a pause before Satan’s gaze turned away, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, I getcha.”

The fear in Zennon’s heart skyrocketed, and Wamu’s own heart pounded with his. Years of paranoia and fear suddenly crashed into Wamu’s own mind, and his eyes grew wide with panic. How long had Zennon been hiding?! And running?! These emotions were so strong that Wamu even had the impulse to run away, even though he was in no danger. He wanted to scream, to cry. Did Zennon want these things, or was this just how Wamu was interpreting his emotions?

Wamu brought Zennon’s hands up to take hold of his head, “This guy’s losing it.”

“Can he hear me?” Satan asked.

Wamu blinked, “Yeah, loud and clear.”

“Then let him hear this,” Satan took a deep breath, “I know you, Zennon. I’ve known you far longer than you have known me. I have seen you many times, in different ways, and I always knew this day would come. If I ever got this far, if I ever made it to this point, I knew I would get to kill you. But I didn’t know I would have such a purpose in it.”

The confusion rose in Zennon’s mind, and it made Wamu lightheaded.

“You killed her, Zennon,” Satan’s voice dropped any emotion, and that scared Wamu more than it did Zennon, “You killed Jenny. The only Demon with any common sense. You dare to mock me for having emotions for her, for loving her. But what about your emotions, huh? How does it feel to be this afraid?”

Even though that question wasn’t directed at Wamu, he still felt it, and he took a shaky breath.

“Are you alright?” that was a question for Wamu.

“Yeah,” Wamu gave a nod, “Don’t worry ‘bout me. Keep going.”

“Okay,” so Satan continued, “I have never felt fear as you do now, for I have never been so weak. Even in previous loops, my plans have never been so scummy, so ill-guided. I still succeeded, even if my success was a failure. You have always been beneath me, Zennon, but you have never been more beneath me than you are now, you fucking coward.”

“Those people in the Sabbath are dead because of you,” Satan growled, “The Demons you sent for me are dead because of you. You have helped kill the race you were so determined to save, and for that, I think there is only one proper way to kill you.”

There was a pause, and Wamu felt as if he was going into a panic attack.

“I want all three of your goddamn heads,” Wamu could hear Satan’s smile without looking at him, “Ready, Wamu?”

“Ready,” Wamu’s voice was squeaky from Zennon’s fear, “Do it.”

A bright light flashed out of the corner of Wamu’s eyes, and he glanced over to see what it was. Zennon’s mind filled with the screams of his three heads as one, large of light flashed in front of his eyes. Satan’s headwings were extended as his flaming, wide eyes glaring into Wamu’s soul. Well, it was actually Zennon’s soul, thank fuck.

The blade swung forth, cutting off the left head, and even though Wamu was in control, the head screamed at the impact before being silenced forever. The blade then moved back and swung forth once again, this time cutting off the right head. It didn’t scream, as if accepting its fate. The late head, Zennon’s primary mind, started screaming at Wamu for help.

_ PLEASE! PLEASE, THIS CAN’T HAPPEN! THE DEMONS! THEY NEED ME! I’M ALL THEY HAVE! _

Wamu was sympathetic, but not for Zennon.

“Then they’ll die with ya, ya fuck.”

_ NO! _

And the blade swung forth for the last time, cutting off the third and final head of Zennon. Right before the blade hit, Wamu jumped out of him, clinging to a nearby building as to not hit the cement below. His heart was racing as he tried to calm down, but to be honest, Satan was terrifying from the view of a Demon. No wonder Zennon had been running.

-

“MIKO, CATCH HIS BODY!”

Miko threw up webs to catch Zennon’s falling corpse, and she gently lowered it to the ground. To be honest, Satan wanted it to watch the body smash into the ground, but that would leave traces that they had been there. 

“Hot DAMN!” Akira shouted, “Babe, that was metal!”

Satan’s heart was racing, his headwings twitching at either side of his head as he tried not to sneer. Fuck, that felt good. That felt so good. Honestly, that felt better than the forest episode with Akira.

“Put me down!” Satan’s wings fluttered, “I mean, please. Please put me down, honey.”

Akira gently floated down and sat Satan on the ground. After giving Akira’s cheek a kiss, Satan began to stride over to three heads he could now claim as his own. Prizes. Prizes won after months of waiting, of planning. He had finally bested his last, official foe. When he stepped in front of them, he kicked the one that was closest to him before letting out a sigh.

“Is it safe?”

Satan glanced over to Babo.

“Can we, like, approach you now?”

... His team. HIS TEAM!  _ HIS TEAM! _

“YES!” Satan threw his arms up, spinning to yell at everyone: “COME HERE, ALL OF YOU!”

A flood of Devilmen and one Archangel crashed into Satan, all of them hugging him at once, and Satan immediately began to cry. They were all so warm, so comforting to touch, to feel, to hear. They were really here. His friends. His family.

His family. He finally had them.

Everyone started shouting in his ears, loud and obnoxious as hell, but Satan took every scream with a huge smile. Some were ranting at him, as the date of coming together tomorrow was obviously a lie, and some were praising him, glad to see him early. Technically, they were all glad to see him early, and he was more than thrilled to see all of them

“YOU’RE ALL SO WARM!” 

Satan’s scream caused nothing but laughter, and as he looked to each of his friends, they were crying just the same as he was.

This was his life now. A group of rowdy friends, a team of Demon fighters, and the love of his life. He had them, a Godless world, and a whole, eternal life to explore. Billions of years of suffering and pain had led up to the relief that now overwhelmed him, a relief he never thought he’d reach. A world he never thought he’d see. Yet, here he was, for now and forever, in a loop that would go on to the end time. In a loop that would go on from here to eternity.

And Satan’s world was finally at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I'm crying as I type this, because WOW. It's done.  
> I had to take a hiatus from writing, because honestly, this fic became a Demon to me in a very short amount of time, but I was also troubled because I never leave a project unfinished. Thus, I pushed aside my worries, and I got back into it, and I have to say... I am so glad I did. I'm so glad I could finish this. Not just for me and for my well-being, though, but for you guys as well.  
> This fic has still been one of the best experiences of my creative life. The amount of support I've gotten for it, the amount of friends I made through writing it... What this fic has given me is undeniably the best creative experience I've ever had.  
> I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed the experience of writing it, because in the end, without you guys, I never would have finished it. I kept getting notifications from Ao3 during my hiatus, because people wanted to read the ending, and I kept getting hits, even without updating! I was like "I HAVE TO FINISH THIS! FOR THEM!" So now that it is done, we can all have the satisfaction of an ending that's long overdue.  
> As for me? Well, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna stay away from writing fanfic for quite a while, but if you want to stay with me and see the original comic I'm making, follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/your_narrator13) Not Tumblr, because that site is sinking! Also, if you're like "what original comic, what is she talking about?" head over to [my comic's site,](https://arch7comic.wordpress.com/) to read it! It has Angels and God in it, so if you liked this fic, it's probably up your alley!  
> Thank you guys SO MUCH for supporting my creative flow! And, for the first and last time, I won't see you in the next chapter...  
> Goodbye, guys <3  
> Edit: AND. BY THE WAY. THE OFFICIAL CREDITS SONG FOR THIS FIC IS "DEJA VU" FROM INITIAL D.


End file.
